Les guerres de Médesis
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Dragonha (moi donc)

Fic en cours: 6 chapitres finis, le 7 est en cours.

Disclamer: les persos sont à JKR, sauf les OC, ils sont à moi, donc pas touche.

Warning: c'est un slash, donc amour entre hommes avec lemon et scènes explicites. peut-être de la violence mais c'est pas sûr, ce sera pas trash je rassure.

Résumé: UA. Quand il n'a qu'un an, Harry est promis au seigneur des ténèbres par ses parents, qui sont ses partisans. Neville est le sauveur désigné par Dumbledore. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Les guerres de Médesis.**

**Prologue : **

**Château lugubre de Grande-Bretagne, le 1****er**** août 1991. **

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. En ce 1er août, deux ombres avançaient lentement dans l'obscurité en direction d'un imposant manoir. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, les deux personnes progressèrent à la faible lumière que projetaient les torches appliquées aux murs. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils durent monter un escalier pour accéder à une pièce circulaire au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent.

Quand on s'attardait sur la décoration de la pièce, on aurait dit qu'elle était meublée modestement mais qu'il s'en dégageait des volutes de mystères. Au centre de cette pièce gigantesque, il y avait un autel en bois magnifique. Les deux arrivants détaillèrent l'autel : il s'agissait d'une petite table d'un bon mètre trente recouverte d'une nappe verte, brodée d'argent sur les côtés. Aux deux extrémités trônaient quatre bougies et un verre de cristal, ressemblant à une coupe de vin.

Avant qu'ils aient pu détailler le reste de la pièce, une troisième ombre entra rapidement et les enferma, jetant un sort d'insonorisation afin de ne pas être espionné. Le nouvel arrivant se rapprocha des invités et, d'un signe négligeant de la main, incita la plus petite des ombres à lui montrer ce qu'elle tenait. En effet, nichée dans des couvertures, une petite chose se reposait tranquillement, inconsciente de ce qui allait lui arriver.

L'hôte montra aux deux personnes l'autel tout en désignant l'enfant. L'ombre tenant le bambin obéit docilement à l'ordre muet. Elle alla déposer le bébé au centre de la table. Puis, elle se recula, rejoignant l'autre silhouette qui n'était autre que son mari.

Soudain à l'extérieur, l'orage éclata. Le ciel sombre était parcouru d'éclairs et ceux-ci projetaient une faible lueur sur les visages blafards des occupants de la pièce. Seuls témoins de cette étrange scène, les éléments assistèrent à une rencontre entre un couple et un homme tout habillé de noir. Les trois personnes étaient donc face-à-face. Le couple était légèrement nerveux, en effet, c'était leur fils, âgé d'un an à peine, qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Ils savaient ce qu'avait prévu leur maître mais une certaine appréhension était visible sur leurs visages.

L'autre homme n'enleva pas sa capuche pour leur parler d'une voix basse et grave. « Ainsi, voici votre fils ? Celui qui sera mien lorsqu'il atteindra ses 15 ans ? » Il pensa pour lui-même qu'il avait fait un bon choix. Il pouvait sentir l'aura puissante du bambin à des kilomètres. Définitivement, cette idée qu'il avait eue était, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, un plan diaboliquement génial. Tom Jédusor semblait certain qu'avec cet atout en plus, le vieux fou serait dans la tombe dans quelques années.

Ainsi, il s'empressa de commencer le rituel d'appartenance. Voldemort s'approcha de l'autel, attrapa une dague cachée dans sa manche et s'entailla légèrement le poignet. Ensuite, il en fit de même sur le nouveau-né et recueillit les deux liquides dans la coupe de vin en cristal. En une seconde, il soigna les deux plaies.

Puis Tom sortit une fiole de potion où reposait un liquide incolore et le mélangea aux deux sangs contenus dans le verre. Entre temps, les deux autres s'étaient rapprochés et la femme releva quelques peu l'enfant qu'elle réveilla doucement.

Le lord sombre récitait en même temps et à voix basse une litanie étrange, ces quelques mots scelleraient à jamais une promesse, un pacte entre lui et le petit garçon. « Par mon sang et ma vie, je jure de veiller sur cet enfant et de l'aimer lorsque le moment viendra. Il me devra allégeance et par lui, la descendance de nos deux familles ancestrales naîtra enfin. Le reptile et le fauve ne feront plus qu'un, pour ne former qu'une seule lignée, liées par le sang des descendants. »

Une fois les paroles magiques récitées, le mage noir amena le verre à lui et but une longue gorgée du liquide rougeâtre. Enfin, pour terminer ce moment solennel, le petit être qui n'avait pas bougé du milieu de la table dut boire aussi, avec l'aide de ses parents et du Lord.

« Voilà. Désormais, cet enfant et moi sommes liés par le sang, votre fils sera donc mon compagnon le moment venu. Maintenant, retournez chez vous et attention, personne ne doit être au courant de ce qui vient de se produire. Ne changez rien à votre attitude, Dumbledore doit continuer de croire que vous êtes dans son camp, mais vous pouvez être sûr que vous êtes quelques uns de mes meilleurs éléments. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber si vous m'obéissez et que vous m'êtes fidèles. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le principal protagoniste de la soirée se retira dans ses appartements et ses deux serviteurs s'en retournèrent chez eux, en félicitant leur fils pour ses dons et son union avec le prince des ténèbres.

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais, j'accepte tout (même les menaces de mort).


	2. Surprise! Vous êtes désormais

Auteur: Dragonha (moi)

Résumé: UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

Disclamer: Les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire et les OC sont à moi.

Note1: Je vous préviens déjà que le personnage de Blaise sera différent des livres. Je me l'étais imaginer avant le tome 5. Donc, le beau brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bruns est à moi en quelque sorte.

Remerciements: A molly59 sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu cette histoire. A Moi Harry, Rubika666, An author alone in the dark, Latitetiti, Akira sanguinis, Leeza W., Zenox et Bianka17 pour leur reviews. (suite des remerciements en bas du chapitre.)

**Chapitre 1 : Surprise ! Vous êtes désormais… **(2027 mots, 3 p. 1/4)

Quelques jours plus tard. Manoir des Potter 

Le couple Potter avait depuis un an maintenant un fils, ils l'avaient baptisé Harry James Potter Evans. Le petit garçon avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et hirsutes que son père mais ses yeux étaient deux lacs d'émeraudes semblables à ceux de sa mère. Tout le monde magique s'accordait à dire que c'était le plus adorable bébé de la communauté. Ainsi, cela ne surprit personne qu'il remporte le prix du plus beau bébé, à un an, suivi de près par le jeune fils Malefoy.

A peine surgissait-il dans la vie de ses parents qu'Harry faisait déjà leur fierté. En effet, en plus d'être adoré par son entourage, l'enfant diffusait déjà de la magie accidentelle et quelques jours après l'anniversaire de ses 1 an, il marchait sur ses deux pieds. Quels parents seraient les Potter s'ils ne s'extasiaient devant tant de précocité de la part de leur bambin ?

Le petit Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment de ça à son âge, mais il comprit très vite que ses parents étaient des gens connus dans le monde magique aussi décida-t-il d'apprendre à s'intégrer rapidement. Alors, lorsqu'un grand monsieur aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux bleus entra un jour, il l'accueillit en entourant le plus fort possible sa jambe. Sirius Black le maraudeur, meilleur ami de James, fut un peu étonné de cet accueil mais ne se démonta pas et prit le bébé dans ses bras.

Lorsque les deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent, le visage impassible de Sirius fondit comme neige au soleil pour laisser place à un grand sourire face à l'adorable bouille du gamin. Celui-ci détaillait le visage de ce curieux homme qui ne s'était pas présenté. Il réalisa qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à l'homme sur la photo que son père lui avait montré. Il avait appris, ce jour-là également, que Siri comme l'appelait son père rentrait d'un voyage très long. En effet, le brun avait pris quelques semaines de congé sur sa carrière d'auror pour aller décompresser au soleil.

Aussi, il tira un peu sur la chemise de la grande personne pour l'amener jusqu'au salon où il pointa un cadre. Black, comprenant qu'il voulait attraper le cliché, le souleva à hauteur de l'objet convoité. Le petit Potter sourit en attrapant la photo et pointa devant les yeux de glaces son image magique. « Oui, mon petit c'est une jolie photo. C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ? »

L'ami de son père ne put aller plus loin, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissant dans le silence de la maison. L'adulte se leva alors, déposant l'enfant au sol au passage, pour aller ouvrir la porte. Sirius ne remarqua pas que l'enfant le talonnait et alors que lui s'étonnait de voir son ennemi d'école chez les Potter, le bébé se précipita sur l'homme en noir. Severus Snape, puisque c'était lui, ne parut pas surpris, bizarrement, que Black se trouve déjà dans la maison.

Lily l'avait prévenu qu'une importante nouvelle les attendait tous les deux. Malheureusement pour les deux ennemis, le couple Potter-Evans avait une course à faire avant de rentrer, ils allaient être obligés de rester seuls tous les deux, avec le morveux s'entend.

Harry ne sachant pas que le nouveau venu était l'ennemi du premier homme s'approcha et effectua le même geste qu'avant pour accueillir l'arrivant. Celui-ci, sentant une petite main sur sa jambe puis une étreinte, baissa les yeux et constata que le fils de son ex-pire ennemi était agglutiné sur lui.

Il attrapa donc le bébé et là, Sirius se réveilla prêt à attaquer Servilus s'il osait faire du mal au petit. Contre toute attente, le sourire que l'enfant offrit de bon cœur à Severus le dérida et un micro sourire apparu à la commissure des lèvres du maître des potions. « J'y crois pas ! » Black récupéra Harry. « Mon petit gars, tu viens d'accomplir l'exploit de faire naître un sourire, tout petit certes mais un sourire quand même, sur un visage impassible en toutes circonstances. Chapeau mon pote ! »

Ce qui suivit figea les deux adultes tant ils ne s'y attendaient pas, James et Lily à peine arrivés avaient vu toute la scène et ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. « Oh ! Ca suffit vous deux. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si Black n'avait pas déjà été dans la maison et si votre bout de chou n'avait pas une bouille à faire fondre la banquise. Non mais quel monde, on ne peut même plus sourire tranquillement à un gamin sans faire de scandale. » Le discours de Snape eut le mérite de faire redoubler d'ampleur le fou rire du couple et Sirius ne se cacha pas non plus pour rire un bon coup.

Après cet intermède euphorique, les quatre personnes entrèrent à l'intérieur et allèrent s'installer dans le canapé du salon. La jeune femme s'empressa d'aller préparer le thé et les gâteaux qu'elle apporta devant les deux affamés notoires. (James et Sirius qui d'autre)

« Bon ! Plus sérieusement les garçons, commença Lily. Si on vous a demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire part d'une décision qui concerne notre petit chéri. » Elle regarda son fils qu'elle avait récupéré et qui se trouvait sur ses genoux assis calmement. Trop calmement pour un simple enfant, selon la pensée de Severus qui sentait que ce qui allait suivre serait sans doute dur à digérer pour lui ainsi que pour l'autre abruti.

« Alors voilà, continua la femme, James et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps qu'Harry ait un parrain et un oncle. Nous voulions que vous soyez là tous les deux pour vous le demander. Donc, Sirius veux-tu accepter d'être le parrain de notre bébé et toi, Sev son oncle ? » Sur le coup, les deux garçons en restèrent cois quelques secondes, quand ils dirent en chœur un oui retentissant, ravis de la demande, surprenante pour Severus et tout à fait légitime selon l'autre brun. Le jeune garçon avait suivi toute la conversation et hochait la tête de satisfaction face à la nouvelle.

Tout à sa joie, son nouveau parrain l'attrapa et le câlina en tournant sur lui-même amusant au passage tous les autres occupants de la pièce, sans exception. Snape ne se donnerait jamais en spectacle comme ça même s'il trépignait d'envie de le faire, son image en prendrait un sérieux coup. Tous rigolèrent donc et le bébé ne fit pas exception, l'oncle s'en chargeait parfaitement tout seul. Après ce bon moment d'euphorie générale (enfin on se comprend), les deux nouveaux hommes de la famille furent invités à dîner à la maison.

Pour une fois d'accord sur quelque chose, James ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il assura à sa chère épouse qu'ils seraient sans aucun doute enchantés de rester un peu plus avec le petit bout pendant qu'ils prépareraient le repas. Les voyant acquiescer tous les deux, elle obtempéra et le couple laissa les deux ex-ennemis, espéraient-ils, dans le séjour avec le petit.

Telle était leur première mission : veiller sur le gamin, car ses parents allaient devoir sortir de plus en plus souvent, sollicités par toujours plus de monde. Autant commencer tout de suite à se familiariser avec le plus adorable bébé connu à ce jour. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, le bébé Potter était sage comme une image.

Sirius et Severus s'étaient installés sur le même canapé mais le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre. Une haine de dix ans ne s'oublie pas d'un coup de baguette, il faudrait un petit peu de temps pour une entente amicale entre ces deux là. Enfin, sans compter les coups de pouce du destin tel que celui qu'Harry allait leur fait vivre pas plus tard que maintenant.

L'enfant, en effet, s'approchait d'eux avec la photo, qu'il avait récupérée, et s'installa entre eux deux. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent du petit être, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Pour réponse, Harry pointa sur la photo un Sirius âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et pointa un autre doigt sur le Sirius présent à côté de lui. Ne sachant quoi dire devant cette reconnaissance, les deux bruns ne prononcèrent mot. Le petit, pas démonté pour autant, pointa l'autre homme comme il l'avait fait avant pour son parrain. Sev était abasourdi, le gamin les reconnaissait déjà, alors qu'ils ne se voyaient que pour la première fois, du moins pour lui. Apparemment, pour Black aussi sa rencontre avec l'enfant était toute récente.

Les deux hommes en vinrent à la même conclusion, Harry Potter avait une excellente mémoire visuelle et était loin de ne pas savoir se servir de sa caboche hirsute. Quand ils réalisèrent qu'en plus, c'était eux les premiers au courant, ils eurent une bouffée de fierté et de joie envers leur filleul/neveu. Seulement, le regard paniqué de l'enfant, croyant s'être trompé, les ramena sur terre. « C'est bien fiston ! Je suis vraiment fier d'être ton parrain et je suis sûr que Sévy l'est tout autant. »

Le dit Sévy ne tiqua même pas au surnom débile, tellement il était content d'être l'oncle d'un gamin aussi précoce. Il était aussi trop occupé à rassurer avec un sourire, tout petit, le petit gamin. Cette fois, il le prit même dans ses bras et lui colla un petit bécot sur le front pour lui montrer qu'il était fier et content. Le bambin lui souriait et tapait des mains face à l'entente qui existait entre ses deux nouveaux parents.

Le petit groupe de joyeux drilles fut coupé par la voix de la maîtresse de maison annonçant que le dîner était prêt. La soirée se passa sans autre événement majeur et se joua sur des notes d'amusement pour tous les convives. Enfin, les deux célibataires s'en allèrent légèrement tard, alors que le bébé était déjà couché. Les deux parents disaient au revoir à leurs invités et ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux quand un événement troublant se produisit.

Le petit Potter n'était pas du tout endormi, il voulait dire au revoir lui aussi à ses nouveaux amis. Aussi, sans vraiment savoir comment, Harry déboula dans les bras de sa mère enveloppé d'une lumière bleue. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait pour la première fois de transplaner et de passer outre les barrières magiques de la maison. Il fit donc des signes de main pour saluer le départ de son parrain et de son oncle.

Les quatre adultes s'étaient figés quand ils avaient vu le petit apparaître. « Harry ! Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'il vient bien de transplaner? » James se posait la question à voix haute alors que les trois autres s'assuraient que le jeune garçon n'ait aucun dommage. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les adultes s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, il n'avait rien fait de particulier. « Ne refais plus jamais ça, jeune homme ! C'est bien compris ? Tu aurais pu te blesser ou te démembrer, seigneur Jésus. » cria sa mère. Le pauvre gamin la regarda, interrogateur.

« Lily, je sais que ça aurait pu être dangereux mais réalises-tu qu'il vient de faire un acte de magie avancée et ce, sans en avoir conscience. A mon avis, sa magie instinctive a agi selon sa volonté pour venir nous souhaiter un bon retour au bercail. » Sev avait parlé et Lily prit seulement conscience qu'elle avait grondé peut-être trop rapidement son petit garçon. 'Mais enfin, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour son fils, au lieu de réfléchir tout de suite au pourquoi de ce qui se passe.' C'était la réflexion la plus logique et la plus naturelle qu'une mère puisse avoir.

Elle était un peu honteuse quand même et s'empressa de réconforter son bébé en le câlinant, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'il ne devait pas recommencer. Harry crut comprendre pourquoi sa mère avait eu peur et, à son tour, il la réconforta en passant ses deux petits bras autour de son cou et enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Enfin, tout rentra dans l'ordre, Snape et Black rentrèrent chez eux tandis que la famille Potter plongeait au pays des rêves.

Voilà, votre avis? Bon ou mauvais, critique ou compliments je prends tout.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs Alerts: Shinigami's Bride, Kit' Katze, Nalya, Hino Hatari, Utako, Natty19 et teemango.


	3. Un don rare

**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclamer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé : **UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Merci pour les reviews et l'Author/Story alert :** Molly59, Rubika666, aemilia, Flo, Tsudama, Narae, Tania-sama, nicoco49, Moi Harry, natakukazuki, Astrid Potter-Malfoy, Brocoli, jument fiere, gueuselou, latitetiti, Emera17, Lidwine, Akira sanguinis, zaika.

« conversation»

'_pensées' _

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Un don rare **(3 248 mots, 6 p.)

**Manoir Potter, chambre d'Harry. Année 1993.**

Harry s'endormit rapidement en songeant que c'était génial de comprendre les gens mais que se serait sans doute encore mieux s'il pouvait parler avec eux. Il décida donc, quand il se réveilla à cinq heures du matin, de se rendre dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir.

Arrivé à destination, il parcourut les étagères de ses petits yeux et tomba sur un titre qui l'intrigua légèrement. _'Les plantes de la forêt : reconnaître les différentes plantes et savoir s'en servir.' _Harry savait lire sans problème mais il ne s'était jamais essayé à parler, se croyant trop petit pour converser avec ses parents.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses trois meilleurs amis : Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, il s'efforçait de bien s'appliquer à parler comme eux.

Aussi prit-il le livre avec lui dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas de notions sur le thème du livre mais il comprenait presque tous les mots. Il répéta chaque mot l'un après l'autre à voix haute et à chaque fin de phrase, répétait tout en entier. Il exerçait sans le savoir, sa mémoire, sa diction et en plus élargissait ses connaissances générales.

En effet, ses parents avaient commencé à lui enseigner un ou deux mois avant, les bases de la magie et la politesse. Il savait donc les règles du ministère, la grande histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard et à quoi cela correspondait évidemment. Au matin, Lily vint chercher son petit bébé quand l'heure sonna où elle le savait réveiller.

Elle eut la surprise de le voir encore endormi. Elle s'inquiéta, croyant que son petit garçon était malade. La jeune femme le prit donc délicatement dans ses bras, tentant de ne pas le réveiller, et toucha son front. Son fils ne semblait pas avoir de la fièvre mais par contre, ses gestes avaient quand même réveillé le bébé.

« Bonjour Maman, je suis encore un peu fatigué. Je peux me rendormir un tout petit peu s'il te plaît ? » Sur le coup, sa mère faillit le lâcher de stupéfaction. Si elle était encore dans les brumes du sommeil, la voix de son enfant la tira d'un coup sec des limbes chimériques de ses rêves.

« Que… ? Comment… ? Seigneur ! Harry, tu viens bien de parler ? Tu viens de faire une phrase, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Par Merlin ! » Le pauvre gamin la contemplait de ses petits yeux ensommeillés et sans attendre plus la permission de sa mère, il retourna aux pays des rêves.

Il faut dire que s'exercer à parler avec son livre lui avait pris du temps et de l'énergie. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il tombe de fatigue alors qu'il s'était endormi à six heures quarante avant de brusquement se faire réveiller par sa maman.

Lily tout à sa joie ne remarqua pas que l'enfant roupillait et, sans se départir de son sourire, se précipita dans la chambre où son mari dormait comme un bienheureux. James n'était pas content du tout de se faire réveiller par les cris hystériques de sa chère femme, il faillit lui hurler de se recoucher et de le laisser tranquille, quand il réalisa ce qu'elle criait.

Il se leva du lit d'un bond : « Ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as hurlé ? Harry vient de parler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Et voilà, deux parents hystériques qui ne cessaient donc pas d'acclamer un pauvre bébé qui ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à une réaction aussi démesurée, selon lui.

Il capitula donc et accorda à ses parents une présence éveillée bien que le sommeil l'attirât irrémédiablement. Reprenant enfin contenance, les deux adultes se calmèrent et se dirigèrent avec le petit jusqu'aux cuisines où les elfes de maison avaient déjà déposé le petit déjeuner.

Le père d'Harry s'assit en bout de table alors que sa mère, qui le portait toujours, descendait légèrement le tissu qui recouvrait son sein afin de nourrir son petit prodige. L'enfant accueillit le petit bout dans sa bouche avec délectation, c'est qu'il avait une faim de loup ce matin, surtout après l'épreuve d'hystérie qu'il avait endurée pendant au moins une demi-heure. Une fois son repas maternel englouti, Lily lui fit faire son rot et l'installa sur la chaise de bébé.

Le repas se prit de façon calme, chacun occupé à avaler son petit déjeuner plutôt qu'à faire la conversation. Une fois que les deux plus grands eurent fini de manger, ils remarquèrent enfin que leur petit chéri s'était rendormi comme une masse. Sans plus tarder, ils l'emmenèrent de nouveau dans sa chambre où ils le recouchèrent.

La rousse, avant de sortir, remarqua le livre qu'Harry avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Tous deux arrivèrent à la même conclusion, leur petit garçon avait fait l'effort de lui-même d'apprendre à lire et à parler. Ils remercièrent donc le ciel de leur avoir offert le plus fabuleux bébé du monde.

Manoir Potter. Année 1994.

Le quatrième anniversaire du petit prodige Potter se déroulait calmement au manoir des Potter. Comme pour la première fois, les parents avaient juste invité la famille proche et quelques amis. La fête était somptueuse mais simple.

Les convives étaient pourtant divisés, d'un côté, il y avait Dumbledore et d'autres gens que le couple avait été forcé d'invités, couverture oblige, et de l'autre ceux qu'ils considéraient comme de véritables amis. Dont la famille Black, Severus Snape, la famille Malefoy, Les Zabini et les Nott.

Ces trois dernières familles ayant des fils du même âge qu'Harry, ils les laissèrent s'amuser ensemble. Du côté des grandes personnes, Lily discutait plus ou moins joyeusement avec quelques aurors qui voulaient son avis de médicomage sur quelques rapports sans importance. Quant à James, il bavardait avec ses amis d'école dont Sirius évidemment, que ferait-il sans son meilleur ami ?

Personne ne fit attention donc à surveiller les enfants qui, bien sûr, en profitèrent pour dévergonder celui dont c'était l'anniversaire. Harry fut donc emmené par les trois enfants dans une chambre du manoir qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour visitée.

Drago, Blaise et Théodore l'avaient amené ici pour lui montrer quelques jeux de leur composition. « Tu connais la bouteille qui tourne ? On va te montrer comment y jouer. » lui avait dit le fils Malefoy. Les deux autres adoraient ce jeu, ils le trouvaient amusant.

Celui qui se nommait Blaise lui apprit en quoi consistait le jeu. La seule chose à faire est d'enlever un vêtement, n'importe lequel, lorsque la bouteille vide te désignait. En quelques secondes, le petit brun aux yeux verts connaissait le système du jeu et attendait avec impatience son tour.

Comme, le petit blond qu'était Drago Malefoy était l'instigateur de la partie, il commença. La bouteille désigna justement Harry et il dut enlever un vêtement qui se trouva être une simple chaussette, on commence doucement avait spécifié son nouvel ami. Harry fit donc tourner le flacon qui se pointa vers Blaise.

Ainsi, le jeu suivit son cours et les quatre enfants se trouvaient tous en tenue d'Adam après quelques minutes de ce divertissement. Théo expliqua alors la deuxième partie du jeu.

Désormais celui qui serait désigné devait aller donner un bisou sur la joue de celui qui avait fait tourner l'objet pointeur. Si le même cas se reproduisait c'était un baiser sur les lèvres et enfin, si cela se reconfigurait encore, un vrai bisou avec la langue était de rigueur.

Un adulte qui serait passé par-là les aurait arrêtés en voyant ces si jeunes enfants se livrer à un jeu aussi pervers. A se demander où le petit blond avait été pêcher un tel passe-temps.

La deuxième phase débuta, c'était toujours le blond qui commençait. Cette fois, la bouteille désigna Blaise, ce magnifique petit brun à la peau claire et aux yeux noirs. Le bisou se fit donc.

Au détriment des deux autres gamins, la même situation se représenta deux fois de suite. Donc, Blaise roula le patin du siècle au blond petit noble qu'était son meilleur ami. Enfin, le jeu devint plus intéressant, en tout cas pour Théo qui dut embrasser Blaise puis Drago.

Enfin, la bouteille désigna Harry, celui-ci était mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais donné un bisou comme ça à un ami. Il avait peur de mal faire. Les regards qui convergèrent vers lui lorsque l'objet le pointa le rassurèrent un peu. Ils étaient tout contents qu'il puisse participer enfin. C'était Blaise qui avait fait tourner le pointeur.

Donc, Harry s'approcha de lui, qui lui tendait la joue. C'est exactement au moment où les lèvres se posaient sur la peau du brun que les huit parents des bambins joueurs déboulèrent dans la pièce. « Harry ! Que fais-tu à Blaise enfin ? » s'exclama James.

Théo et Drago se redressèrent et protégèrent leurs amis. « On s'amusait c'est tout. » dit le petit Nott et Drago surenchérit en disant « Oui. C'est moi qui ai proposé de jouer à 'fais tourner la bouteille', comme Papa et Maman le font le soir. »

Là-dessus, tous les regards convergèrent vers les parents Malefoy. Encore heureux qu'ils étaient tous des amis intimes sinon les deux parents accusés auraient été bien plus embarrassés. Ils se répandirent en excuse pour l'éducation de leur enfant. Entre temps, les deux petits bruns qui étaient en position compromettante se séparèrent le rouge aux joues.

Enfin, tout se termina bien. Les parents étaient soulagés qu'aucun souci majeur ne soit arrivé. Malheureusement à ce mot, le bébé Zabini s'écria: « Moi, j'ai roulé une grosse pelle à Drake. Si c'est vrai, je te jure maman, c'était bien en plus. » « Idiot ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire. » répliqua le dit Drake.

S'en suivit une course poursuite entre les deux gamins qui fut vite interrompue par le couple du blond qui l'agrippa par les aisselles. « Cela suffit vous deux ! Drago, ce soir, ta mère et moi t'expliquerons deux, trois petites choses. Comme punition, je propose que tu ailles au lit plus tôt. Ca ira à tout le monde ? » suggéra l'homme.

Tous les adultes acceptèrent mais les enfants trouvant cela injuste, firent front solidaire. « Si Drake doit aller dormir plus tôt alors on fera pareil. » Par Merlin, quels esprits butés que sont les enfants à cet âge. Aucun des trois garnements ne dérogeait de son idée et au final, les parents respectifs de chacun durent capituler.

C'est ainsi que le soir arriva rapidement et que, à quatre endroits différents, quatre bébés de quatre ans durent être au lit à neuf heures moins dix tapantes.

Quelques jours après qu'Harry ait commencé à parler pour la première fois, un autre événement se produisit. Le petit garçon, agacé de rester enfermé avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air.

Ses parents étaient partis tôt à leur travail et Siri, son parrain, devait venir le garder. Malheureusement, le petit avait profité du creux entre le départ des uns et l'arrivée de l'autre pour se glisser à l'extérieur.

En effet, une grande forêt entourait la propriété des Potter. Ce serait un parfait terrain de jeu avait-il pensé et le petit s'infiltra alors sans méfiance dans les bois. Harry marcha quelques minutes sur un sentier étroit tout en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Décidément, il avait bien fait d'avoir cette idée, c'était tellement mieux que sa chambre.

Il respirait l'air et observa quelques fleurs et quelques plantes qu'il avait vues dans son livre. Certaines étaient excellentes pour soigner des blessures, d'autres auraient pu être mortelles pour lui. Il y avait aussi de simples fleurs qui auraient tout à fait leur place dans la cuisine de la maison.

Le jeune garçon s'enfonça plus avant dans les bosquets et déboucha bien vite dans une jolie clairière. L'endroit était de toute beauté : les arbres hauts ombrageaient élégamment un petit point d'eau desservi par une cascade d'un petit mètre qui semblait trouver sa source plus loin dans la montagne.

Le jeune garçon émerveillé par ce spectacle eut l'envie subite de se baigner, avant de se ressaisir, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien pour se sécher. De plus, s'il rentrait trempé, il se ferait sans doute sermonner par Sirius.

Il se rappela alors de son parrain et remarqua grâce à la position du soleil qu'il serait déjà arrivé quand il atteindrait l'orée de la forêt. Résolu à rentrer pour ne pas être puni trop sévèrement, il allait s'engager sur le chemin quand un bruit le fit se stopper.

Un bruissement d'herbe sur sa droite se faisait entendre, attisant sa curiosité enfantine. Il s'approcha doucement, prudemment de l'endroit d'où s'élevait le sifflement. * **Ca fait mal. Maudit soit ces satanés volatiles. Quels bandes de sales emplumés, s'en prendre à moi comme ça, ils sont complètement jetés. ***

L'enfant s'étonna, il n'y avait personne ici à part lui et pourtant, il venait bien d'entendre une personne parler. Quand il baissa les yeux sur l'endroit qui l'avait attiré, il vit un petit serpent d'un bleu sombre se tortiller sur l'herbe. Bizarrement, la voix qu'il avait entendue continuait d'insulter les oiseaux et, fait encore plus étrange, le dit son provenait du reptile même.

***Bonjour. Tu es blessé petit serpent ? * **le nommé éleva sa tête afin de voir son semblable correctement mais au lieu d'un serpent, ce fut un humain qu'il vit. La stupéfaction frappa le jeune serpent quand l'homme réitéra sa question. * **Un parleur ? Je suis honoré de votre sollicitude mais ce n'est qu'une légère égratignure. ***

Voyant l'étendue de la blessure, une bonne dizaine de centimètres sur un pauvre animal d'un mètre, l'enfant secoua la tête. Scrutant les environs, Harry repéra plusieurs plantes susceptibles de l'aider à secourir le pauvre être blessé.

Se dépêchant de cueillir une plante curative non toxique pour le reptile, le gamin broya soigneusement les tiges sous ses doigts. Il put ainsi recueillir un peu de sève sur une des feuilles de la plante et l'appliquer sur les écailles de la bête.

Il répéta cette action quelques fois afin de complètement recouvrir la coupure. Puis, il attendit un peu pour voir le résultat de sa manœuvre, malheureusement, il fallait du temps pour que la substance agisse efficacement sur la blessure.

Le jeune humain voulut essayer d'accélérer la cicatrisation, il se pencha, de façon à être à plat ventre sur le sol, pour caresser les écailles proche de la cause du mal de son ami. Alors, une lueur blanche sortit des doigts du garçon et enveloppa l'entaille.

Lorsque la lumière se retira, le jeune reptile se releva sans difficulté aucune, son coup avait disparu, il était guéri. Le jeune humain qui l'avait soigné était resté ébahi par ce qui s'était produit. Le serpent aurait pu en profiter pour le mordre, mais l'exploit qu'avait pratiqué l'homme le fit réfléchir.

Ce garçon était un sorcier puissant et un parleur qui plus est, cela ne lui rapporterait rien de faire une telle chose. Aussi, à la place de faire ce que sa nature, selon les humains, lui dictait, il s'approcha du jeune garçon et frotta sa tête sur la paume du petit garçon. * **Merci, jeune humain, j'ai une dette envers toi. ***

Harry lui fit un sourire et lui répondit, toujours sans s'apercevoir qu'il parlait une autre langue faite de sifflements. * **Je t'en prie. Tu ne me dois rien, je voulais t'aider c'est tout. J'aimerais juste te prévenir de faire attention, je pense que peu de personnes apprécieraient de rencontrer un serpent, aussi important soit-il. Ils auront peur si tu sors de la forêt. Tu serais d'accord pour ne pas t'approcher plus de chez moi ? Papa et Maman sont très gentils mais ils s'inquièteraient sans doute, comme à chaque fois qu'une chose me concerne. * **

Le jeune Atallan hocha de la tête et ils commencèrent tous deux à faire connaissance, il laissa le petit d'homme se présenter correctement.

Il apprit deux, trois choses sur le monde humain qui pourrait l'aider pour la suite, puis ce fut à son tour de parler de lui, ce qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Il faut dire que peu de sorciers avaient le don d'être fourchelang, à part Salazar Serpentard.

Lui-même il ne connaissait personne d'autre à part le garçon qui lui faisait face. * **Je suis un Atallan, une race de serpent des glaces, ce qui explique la couleur de mes écailles. Je n'ai jamais eu de nom, contrairement à toi, je viens à peine de naître en fait. Il y a quelques jours que je suis sorti de mon œuf et ma mère n'était déjà plus là. * **Harry le regarda un instant, triste pour son nouvel ami.

De plus, à la mention de la mère du serpent, il se souvint que Sirius devait s'inquiéter à la maison de ne pas le voir. * **Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que mon parrain était à la maison, je dois rentrer. Avant de partir, je pense que j'ai trouvé un nom pour toi, si tu le veux évidemment. Je trouve que Ias te va très bien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ***

Le petit reptile montra son accord d'un signe de tête et dit au revoir à son ami humain en passant rapidement sa langue dardée sur sa joue.

Là-dessus, les deux copains se séparèrent, chacun repartant dans son monde mais avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt. L'ophidien retourna rapidement à son nid où il retrouva sa mère qui rapportait justement de la nourriture.

Il lui raconta sa petite aventure et lui certifia que le petit qu'il avait rencontré était un sorcier très prometteur. Quant à ce dit petit sorcier, il courait jusqu'à la maison. Une chance pour lui, Sirius s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon. Il en profita donc pour retourner dans sa chambre, remerciant les dieux de ne pas lui donner d'ennuis pour cette fois.

Une bonne heure plus tard, son parrain se pointa dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le brun retrouva le bambin entrain de dormir avec un livre comme oreiller. 'Voilà, Lily a réussi à enfanter un fils qui aura sa passion pour les bouquins.

'_Merlin, dites-moi qu'il ne sera pas un puits de science s'il vous plaît ! Je veux un filleul amusant et plein de vie, moi.'_ Laissant là ses pensées, il s'approcha de son petit bout de chou et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour l'installer confortablement dans son berceau.

Puis, il ramassa le livre et fit un bond jusqu'au plafond quand il lut le titre : _Le Quidditch : le sport des sorciers branchés__. _Bien sûr, le bruit réveilla le gamin qui se demandait ce qui se passait pour qu'on fasse un tel raffut.

« Paddy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le Paddy en question jura pour la bêtise qu'il venait de faire, mais répondit quand même au petit. « T'inquiètes, fiston. C'est juste que je sautais de joie à l'idée que tu aies envie de jouer au quidditch. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent quand il parla de ce sport dont son père lui disait tant de bien. Ils se lancèrent alors dans une longue discussion sur les risques, les règles et le meilleur poste du jeu. Si bien qu'ils en étaient encore là lorsque les parents Potter rentrèrent de leur boulot.

Lily les réprimanda gentiment, rappelant à Siri qu'un bébé avait besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour être bien. Enfin, toute la soirée se passa sous le signe du rire et de la gaieté, surtout pour les trois garçons qui n'avaient plus que le mot quidditch à la bouche.

Voilà, des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Je rappelle que j'accepte tout, menaces de mort compris.

Pour les reviewers anonymes, laissez-moi votre email que je puisse vous répondre.


	4. Chapitre 3: Une différence bien reçue

**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclamer :** tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire, les OC et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements pour les reviews et les alerts : **Molly59, An author alone in the dark, Akira sanguinis, Machiik, Leeza W., Narae, Moi Harry, adenoide, sophiepieri, latitetiti, bianka17, Erika Lunaelle Nightspring, Almevera, A Silver Dragon, karasu666 et titmo.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3 : Une différence bien accueillie. **(2 466 mots, 5 p.)

Manoir Potter. Année 1995. 

Au mois d'août de cette année-là, Harry vécut une des journées les plus étranges de son enfance. Lui et Ias s'étaient bien sûr revus et ils avaient longuement discuté, profitant des moments où Sirius était sensé le garder.

Celui-ci, confiant envers ce petit ange, l'avait laissé passer des journées dans la forêt, persuadé que le garçon ne courait aucun danger. Il s'en doutait parce que, généralement, les animaux ne se sentaient pas menacés par les enfants de cet âge.

Il faut dire qu'Harry avait cinq ans à peine, mais il était tellement doué naturellement qu'on aurait presque pu l'envoyer à l'école. Il savait déjà son cours d'histoire par cœur, les règles de politesse étaient toujours respectées à la lettre, et il avait l'autorisation de pratiquer ses premiers cours de vol.

Sirius et James se faisaient toujours une joie de lui enseigner les règles du quidditch et les bases du vol. Une occasion pour les trois garçons de passer d'excellents moments de détente entre les cours de sa mère sur la métamorphose, les règles de bienséance et d'autres matières qu'il verrait lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard.

De plus, l'oncle Sev' avait décidé de passer une fois par semaine pour tenter de lui inculquer un minimum de savoir en Potions, la matière qu'il enseignait actuellement à 'des abrutis congénitaux tout juste sortis des choux' selon la propre expression de son maître de potions.

Celui-ci avait donné pour unique raison la suivante : « Afin que tu ne sois pas une catastrophe ambulante comme ton cher père ! Il ne manquait pas de faire exploser ses chaudrons quand on était ensemble en cours. Je tiens à ce que cela ne se produise pas lors de mon cours, en tout cas pas venant de toi. »

Donc, depuis maintenant à peu près six mois, Severus passait le vendredi pour enseigner l'art subtil et délicat de la conception des potions. A son plus grand plaisir, Harry était déjà très doué, et renseigné.

En effet, le livre sur les plantes curatives qu'il avait lu pour apprendre à parler, au début, l'avait passionné. Si bien que curieux, le petit s'était plongé de longues heures dans des livres de potions et de botanique.

Quand son papa l'avait vu avec un tel livre, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il trouvait de bien là dedans. « Je trouve que c'est intéressant. Ca ressemble beaucoup à la cuisine et puis, il y a des choses utiles à savoir pour soigner les gens. » Une explication simple qui avait ravi sa mère, mais son père ne partageait pas totalement l'enthousiasme général, il avait en horreur les potions, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien.

Lorsque le petit Harry avait entendu cela, il lui avait dit quelque chose comme : « je pourrais peut-être te prêter un livre assez simple pour commencer si tu veux papa, c'est vraiment intéressant tu sais. En plus, oncle Sev' a dit qu'il était fier de moi parce que j'apprenais vite, je suis sûr que je tiens ça de toi. »

A cette phrase prononcée par son fils, James avait foncé dans la bibliothèque et pris deux livres sur les potions pour ne pas paraître stupide face à son enfant. Lily avait été tellement contente qu'elle n'avait pas révélé à son ange que c'était d'elle qu'il tenait sa soif d'instruction.

Enfin, après toutes ses leçons, l'enfant prodige pouvait soit s'éclipser dans sa chambre, soit se balader un peu dans la forêt. Justement en ce mercredi après-midi du mois d'août, il avait décidé de rester dans son antre, comme il l'appelait, pour poursuivre un roman que sa mère lui avait prêté.

C'était d'un auteur appelé Arthur Conan Doyle, il s'agissait du _Chien des Baskerville_. L'histoire avait captivé l'enfant qui n'avait plus qu'une dizaine de pages à lire. Sherlock l'avait fasciné, cela avait beau être un livre moldu, il appréciait énormément de pouvoir laisser son esprit décompresser avec un récit aussi fantastique. Il se laissait aller à toutes les suppositions possibles quant au coupable du crime perpétré dans le bouquin.

C'est au moment où il rangeait le livre qu'un doux sifflement s'éleva du côté de la fenêtre. Ias avait décidé de venir rendre visite à son ami, en dépit des contestations de son copain humain. Celui-ci revenait vers lui justement.

Pour tenter d'adoucir la colère, justifiée, d'Harry, le jeune serpent vint se lover dans son cou et toucha la peau sensible de son cou avec sa langue. Particulièrement chatouilleux à ce niveau-là, le jeune garçon ne put que réprimer un léger rire.

'Voilà comment se faire pardonner en une leçon par Ias, l'Atallan des glaces.' Pensa le dit serpent. * **Oh ! Arrête de frimer parce que tu sais comment m'amadouer, monsieur je sais tout. *** Son ami reptile sembla choqué d'entendre cette réflexion.

* **Ben quoi ! Tu n'avais qu'a pas parlé de ta manière subtile de me prendre par les chatouilles à voix haute.** * renchérit le jeune garçon. * **C'est là que tu te trompes jeune idiot. Je n'ai pas sifflé, j'ai pensé, nuance. Tu peux donc lire dans les esprits. Décidément pour un humain, tu me surprends énormément. * **

Le gamin ressemblait à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau, il n'en revenait pas : il avait entendu les pensées de son ami. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le vérifier sur d'autres, avec ses parents ou les autres cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il confronta sa constatation, vite reprise par l'ophidien qui, s'il se souvenait bien, avait compris que les sorciers avaient des sortes de barrières mentales.

Le petit garçon se jura de passer à la bibliothèque, afin d'éclaircir tous les mystères de son esprit. Oubliant, pour un temps, ses appels à la connaissance, Harry s'allongea sur son lit avec Ias et ils entamèrent leur discussion quotidienne à propos de leur journée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily, qui avait décidé de préparer un bon goûter à ses deux hommes et à Sirius, montait les escaliers à la recherche de James et son fils pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient manger. Le parrain de son enfant voulait un gâteau au chocolat, et il était persuadé que les autres garçons seraient du même avis que lui.

Une fois en haut, la rousse se dirigea dans la salle de bain où James se prélassait, en prenant une bonne douche. Le grand brun donna raison à Siri et déclara que le gâteau au chocolat, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. La pauvre épouse se résigna à préparer le dessert mais, elle voulait quand même passer chez Harry pour avoir son opinion.

Sur le coup, quand le garçon entendit sa mère toquer à la porte, il prit une respiration profonde, ordonnant à son copain de se cacher vite fait. Il l'autorisa à entrer quand il eut la certitude que le serpent se fût bien dissimulé.

« Mon chéri, je vais préparer un bon gâteau, tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? » « Oh ! Non, maman. J'aime bien le chocolat en général tu le sais. » « Très bien, je le fais votre casse croûte. Merlin ce que les hommes ne peuvent penser qu'avec leurs estomacs. »

Elle allait s'en retourner à ses fourneaux quand elle se rappela d'un détail qu'elle avait entendu avant de rentrer dans la chambre de son bébé. « Au fait, mon chéri. J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre avant de rentrer comme s'il y avait un sifflement continu. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ou une chose étrange qui serait survenue sans qu'on ne soit mis au courant ? » questionna-t-elle.

Merlin ce que sa mère pouvait être perspicace. Il aurait bien voulu parler de son secret à sa mère, mais il avait peur qu'après ça, elle ne le voie plus comme avant. Leurs deux regards s'accrochaient et la jeune femme vit bien qu'une chose tourmentait son petit ange.

« Tu sais, mon amour tu peux absolument tout me dire. Je suis ta mère, j'aime bien partager des choses avec toi, alors n'aie pas peur de te confier à moi. Je ne te jugerai pas si c'est ça qui te met mal à l'aise. »

Son speech toucha l'enfant, qui croisa quand même les doigts, et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait de ses journées dans le bois, depuis quand ça durait et comment il avait pu aborder le petit reptile aussi facilement. Durant tout son monologue, le jeune bambin ne regarda pas sa mère. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait sans doute perdu tout son courage pour finir son histoire.

Il était bien loin de la réalité, Lily était étonnée, enchantée et fière, mais aucune trace dans son regard émeraude de colère ou d'indignation. Bien sûr, elle savait comme les autres qu'Harry était un véritable bijou et qu'il aurait pu risquer de se faire mal en se rendant seul dans la forêt. Malgré tout, elle reconnaissait bien là l'attitude et de James et de Sirius.

En bref, la jeune maman n'en voulait pas à son enfant mais ses pouvoirs grandissant l'intriguaient beaucoup, aucun gamin de sa connaissance n'était aussi puissant que lui. Intérieurement, elle se félicita du pacte qui avait été établi trois ans plus tôt.

Lorsque la rousse vit le regard de son bébé, oscillant entre inquiétude et appréhension, elle le rassura vivement. Allant même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était contente qu'il découvre de nouvelles choses par lui-même.

Harry était vraiment ravi d'entendre sa maman lui murmurer qu'il était vraiment un petit être exceptionnel. Il pleura de joie qu'elle ne le juge pas sur ce don qui, il le savait, était mal vu par la plupart de la communauté sorcière.

Ensuite, le petit garçon aborda le fait de parler aussi à son père, et à son parrain ainsi qu'à son oncle avec qui il appréciait beaucoup de discuter, de ce sujet. Sa mère acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous deux dans la cuisine pour préparer ensemble le fameux dessert attendu par les hommes.

Tandis que les trois garçons commençaient à se remplir la panse, Lily appela son meilleur ami par poudre de cheminette. Severus arriva donc assez vite chez les Potter et partagea leur goûter avec joie.

D'ailleurs, l'ambiance était au beau fixe, bien sûr les sarcasmes étaient de la partie, depuis que les trois hommes commençaient à s'entendre et à parler civilement. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme, toujours observatrice, remarqua que le courant semblait de plus en plus fort entre Padfoot et Sevy, chacun riant aux blagues/ sarcasmes de l'autre.

Enfin, quand tous furent rassasiés, la jeune mère et son petit ange commencèrent à leur raconter la découverte du nouveau don du petit prodige. Bien sûr, l'auditoire fut étonné et impressionné mais, étant au courant de ce qui s'était conclu, il y a quelques années, ils félicitèrent sincèrement leur petit protégé.

Celui-ci se mit alors à pleurer de joie devant tous, les autres se mettant à rire de l'émotivité du plus jeune d'entre eux. L'enfant bouda quelques instants mais finit par rejoindre le fou rire général, riant de lui sans complexe et se jurant intérieurement qu'il ferait tout pour que ce genre de moments se multiplie à l'avenir.

Comme d'habitude maintenant, les oncles et parrains furent invités à rester dîner, proposition toujours acceptée d'avance par les deux incrustes. L'un d'eux d'ailleurs se rappela quelque chose. « Dites, commença Sev, je viens juste de me souvenir que dans quelques jours, l'anniversaire du petit Zabini aura lieu. Je crois que c'est au début août, le 4 ou le 5, je suis invité mais est-ce que vous avez reçu leur invitation ? »

Aucune des personnes présentes ne répondit. 'Bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'ils m'avaient certifié avoir envoyé un hibou et à Black et aux Potter.' Les adultes jurèrent ensemble, la réponse leur paraissait évidente : Dumbledore, ce vieux glucosé les surveillait et s'amusait à contrôler leur courrier.

James semblait hors de lui, seules les paroles de réconfort sur le fameux accord passé que Lily lui rappela eurent l'effet de le calmer un peu. Sirius serrait les poings et Sevy se jura de faire payer tous ses soucis au vieil homme manipulateur.

Toutes ces pensées défilèrent dans l'esprit du bébé qui ne comprenait pas tout à cette histoire. _'Quel est ce pacte ? Qui c'est Dumbledore et pourquoi il embête ma famille ? Celui-là, je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer quand je le rencontrerai.'_

Seulement Harry, encore novice dans le domaine de la lecture de l'esprit ou legilimencie, n'eut pas conscience que son cher oncle pouvait lui aussi exercer ce pouvoir. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Sev' de constater la faculté de son petit génie, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait émis un petit cri étranglé, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sevy ? » demanda Siri.

Sur le coup, le maître de potions resta silencieux comme une carpe, doutant que ses trois amis le croient, aucun enfant aussi intelligent soit-il ne pouvait entendre les pensées simultanées de quatre adultes.

'_En y repensant, aucun de nous n'était vraiment en état d'ériger des barrières mentales assez puissantes pour qu'un gosse de six ans ne puisse pas lire dans nos têtes. A son âge, pouvoir entendre quand même des pensées à un moment pareil, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe quel gamin. Oui, ce petit est vraiment intéressant, mais il a encore besoin d'aide pour s'améliorer là-dedans. Il n'arrivera à rien seul.' _

Sev' bricola un conte, faisant croire qu'il avait ainsi montré le mépris qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du vieux shooté, pas si faux que ça comme excuse. Enfin, James prit la parole, décrétant que Vieux taré ou pas, ils iraient tous chez les Zabini pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils.

Lily prit les rênes des opérations, s'employant avec toute la courtoisie qui la caractérisait, à ordonner la remise de leur courrier et dans les plus brefs délais. Ainsi en quelques jours à peine, et ne voyant rien de très compromettant dans les papiers, le glucosé redirigea le courrier destiné aux Potter-Evans chez eux.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il était au courant de l'anniversaire d'un gamin de mangemorts mais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il pourrait faire du profit pour abattre le Lord Noir. Il aurait pu aussi venir directement à la fête, mais il avait d'autres choses à faire que s'occuper de petits gamins stupides.

En fait, il s'intéressait plus à de nouvelles saveurs aux citrons et autres sucreries qu'à autre chose. Donc laissons là la vieille bique citronnée et retournons à la famille Potter, accompagnée de Severus et Sirius.

Ceux-ci laissaient éclater leur joie d'avoir, au moins une fois, rabattu le satané bec de leur 'cher' directeur. Enfin, la fin de cette journée-là se finit comme toutes les autres, par des éclats de rires et une famille qui ne se soudait que plus à passer tant de bons moments.

Je rappelle à tous que j'accepte toutes critiques alors allez-y soyez pas timides, reviews !


	5. Première recontre et double anniversaire

**Auteur :** Moi

**Discalmer :** Tout à JKR, sauf mes oc, mon histoire et le physique de Blaise Zabini.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews/ Alerts :** Molly59 (mon coach personnel, super motivant), Akira sanguinis, latitetiti, Thana Mortis, aemilia, Slaavy, titmo, An author alone in the dark, bianka17, Narae, Doll-Shu, Jenin, Ookami-eichi-san, virg139, BloodyAbby et Rubie Blackie.

« paroles »

'_pensées'_

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 : Première rencontre et double anniversaire**

Manoir Potter. Année 1996, 5 juillet.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Blaise arriva enfin. Le petit bonhomme Potter était en effervescence, cette année, il avait le droit de donner un cadeau de sa part à son ami. Ses parents ne lui fournissant pas encore assez d'argent de poche les années précédentes pour qu'il achète de cadeaux. Lily et James n'avaient jamais su que leur enfant avait voulu donner un cadeau à quelqu'un avant, puisqu'il ne parlait pas de ce sujet. Donc cette fois-ci, Harry allait faire fort : ses parents lui laissaient donner leur cadeau au petit brun et lui, avait préparé un objet spécial. D'ailleurs, il en avait fabriqué un pour chacun de ses amis.

Les trois Potter-Evans étaient prêt à partir, chaque membre étant élégamment habillé mais dans des vêtements qu'ils adoraient porter, pas comme pour les dîners officiels de l'ordre du poulet grillé ou d'autres choses désagréables à supporter. Lily portait une magnifique robe d'un rouge sang, mettant en valeur sa coiffure rousse, savamment maîtrisée en chignon, laissant quelques mèches libres encadrer son visage. Elle avait ajouté un magnifique collier représentant un petit serpent aux yeux émeraude, complétant ainsi sa tenue.

James avait opté pour un ensemble classique : pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise légère blanche, avec comme pardessus une simple veste noire. Quant au petit bébé, ses parents l'avaient un peu conseillé et il portait un pantalon de lin noir avec une petite chemise vert foncé, soulignant ses magnifiques yeux verts. Donc, une fois qu'ils eurent enfilé une fine veste pour ne pas avoir froid, les deux parents sortirent de la protection entourant leur maison pour transplaner aussitôt au manoir de leurs amis.

Jardins du manoir Zabini. 

La famille Potter arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans un somptueux jardin, domaine de la famille Zabini. Les trois invités s'avancèrent dans les jardins, admirant au passage toutes les plantes et les points d'eaux de cet endroit magnifique, il se dégageait un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité qui fut bien accueilli par la famille.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. La tornade blonde qui sauta sur le fils des arrivants était vraiment élégante dans cette petite robe bleue, mais cela aurait sans doute paru moins bizarre si le sujet n'avait pas été un garçon. « Harry, je t'en prie sauve-moi de ces fous. Dis-le à ces fêlés toi, que je ne suis pas un objet et encore moins une fille, s'il te plaît. » Là-dessus déboulèrent deux furies : Drago et Blaise qui hurlèrent : « Théo, reviens ici, on n'a pas fini. Merde, Harry ne devait pas te voir maintenant, tu n'es pas prêt et t'es la surprise, bien joué ! »

Les deux garnements furent repris par la jeune rousse pour langage et elle les réprimanda pour avoir préparé une telle chose pour leur pauvre fils. Elle refusa tout net qu'ils l'emmènent tout de suite avec eux, sous prétexte d'aller s'amuser, elle était sûre qu'ils allaient dépraver son ange. Celui-ci était, d'ailleurs, toujours enserré dans l'étreinte d'un petit Théo qui, bien qu'il semble frêle, avait une force inhabituelle pour un bambin. Il étouffait donc joyeusement Harry.

Blaise, pour on ne sait quelle raison, peut-être pour sauver son ami et ses cadeaux, attrapa Théo et le tira à lui. Il le calma en passant doucement sa main dans le dos de son ami, l'apaisant lentement mais sûrement. A cette scène, les parents s'attendrirent mais pas encore assez pour laisser filer les quatre bambins.

Aussi, tous entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où les nouveaux débarqués furent accueillis familièrement par les maîtres de maison en personne. « On attendait plus que vous. On est désolé pour les enfants, on n'a pas pu les retenir. En plus, ce petit chou est vraiment trop trognon en robe. » Isabella Zabini avait fini sa phrase en ébouriffant les cheveux du 'gamin trognon', terme honni par le dit bout de chou. L'enfant grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et courut à l'étage pour remettre ses vêtements corrects. Que soit dit en passant, il ne retrouva pas, ses deux bourreaux les ayant dissimulés quelque part où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être retrouvés tout de suite. Le petit Nott dut donc rester en robe pour le restant de la fête.

Fête qui se trouvait célébrée par un cercle d'amis intimes, dès lors, n'étaient présentes que les familles Malfoy, Nott, Potter, avec en prime Severus et Sirius. Seulement, ce que personne ne savait , c'est qu'une personne s'était invitée et installée dans la bibliothèque du manoir, sans prévenir personne de sa présence, imposante précisons-le.

L'anniversaire de Blaise se déroulait dans le jardin sous un grand soleil et tout le monde se régalait de mets délicieux, issu du barbecue que les elfes de maison avaient organisé. La fin du repas sonna et chacun se dispersa afin de discuter autour d'un petit verre de vin pour les adultes. Les quatre gamins profitèrent de cet instant-là pour s'éclipser discrètement à l'intérieur du manoir.

Le leader autoproclamé de la bande, Drago cela va sans dire, les mena dans la chambre de Blaise et là, tout se passa rapidement. Le blond platine poussa son pote blond sur le lit et lui agrippa les poignets, l'empêchant momentanément de se débattre. Blaise de son côté avait attrapé Harry et l'avait amené sur le matelas à côté de son ami.

Disons-le, les victimes de cette comédie étaient très peu rassurées sur leur sort. Une fois, qu'ils furent tous sur le lit, Blaise et Drago attachèrent fermement leurs deux amis aux montants du lit. Voulant savoir ce qui allait suivre, même s'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas follement apprécier, Théodore demanda aux deux diables ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Les bourreaux eurent un petit rire avant de répondre ensemble : « Nos parents ont trouvé un nouveau jeu. Quand on les a vus, on s'est dit que ça pourrait être marrant de vous faire la même chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait pas mal du tout, ça avait plutôt l'air de plaire à nos mères en tout cas. » Les deux attachés jurèrent mentalement, à chaque fois ces deux-là trouvaient toujours quelque chose de nouveau à faire, et ils se retrouvaient automatiquement à jouer aux filles. Alors que ces pensées se formaient chez deux des occupants de la pièce, les deux autres sortirent de sous le lit un pot de chocolat. « Alors, Blaise tu veux lequel ? » demanda Drago, le brun pointa Théo du doigt, ils échangèrent donc leur place.

Le jeune Malfoy déboutonna puis releva la chemise de sa victime, qui se posait franchement des questions sur ce qui allait se passer et sur la santé mentale de ses meilleurs amis, ils viraient dingues par Merlin.

Une fois robe et chemise relevée, un regard échangé entre deux petits sadiques, une coulée de chocolat dégoulina sur le ventre des deux pauvres garçons allongés. _'C'est reparti, encore un jeu pervers pour mieux nous humilier. Ah ! Ces deux-là sont vraiment irrécupérables, et je suis sûr que les parents ne sont pas mieux puisque c'est eux qui en sont les instigateurs involontaires.'_ En effet, les maudits pervers se délectaient, sur le torse même de leurs amis, du chocolat et des frissons que ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir leurs jolies proies qui se tortillaient sous la torture.

Une fois leurs quatre heures terminé, l'héritier Malfoy et Zabini parfirent leur travail en roulant une pelle chocolatée, du tonnerre de Merlin et les autres réunis, à leurs copains essoufflés sur le matelas. Les petits Potter et Nott furent enfin libérés de leurs liens et firent direct la morale à leurs soi-disant copains, instaurant qu'on n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose entre amis.

Etant des enfants pleins de vie, ils oublièrent vite leurs différents et se mirent à jouer à un jeu plus traditionnel : le chat et les souris. Ils décidèrent que Blaise serait le chat et les trois autres s'empressèrent de filer se cacher. Théo n'alla pas loin, il se planqua dans le placard en face de la chambre. Drago s'aventura plus loin, il alla se planquer sous un lit dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de la maison.

Quant à Harry, sachant où se trouvait la bibliothèque, il se dépêcha d'y filer pour aller se cacher derrière un des nombreux rayons. De plus, si le chat prenait trop de temps pour le trouver, il aurait de quoi s'occuper en attendant. L'occupant de la pièce se fit silencieux quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans son sanctuaire. Petit Harry ne le vit pas et partit se faufiler dans l'allée numéro huit, livres sur la magie de l'esprit. Arrivé, il s'assit, dos contre l'étagère et repéra déjà plusieurs ouvrages intéressants qui pourraient lui être utile pour ses futurs cours avec Sev'. L'homme, installé dans le fauteuil à l'entrée des rayonnages, était intrigué par l'apparition d'un gamin en ces lieux. Curieux, il s'approcha donc à pas de loup de l'endroit où l'enfant se trouvait.

Quand il le repéra enfin, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé à l'étagère : magie de l'esprit. Cela augmenta sa curiosité, qui s'intensifia encore d'un cran quand il aperçut l'enfant avec un des plus fameux livres sur la legilimencie ouvert sur ses genoux.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme en noir abandonna toute discrétion et fondit sur le bambin. Celui-ci sursauta en voyant quelqu'un se hâter vers lui, il se releva aussitôt. Le petit garçon était sur ses gardes quand l'adulte s'arrêta devant lui, le jaugeant du regard.

Le grand brun était beau : de magnifiques cheveux longs bruns, des yeux noirs où semblait étinceler une lueur indistincte pour le petit ange, puisqu'il ne voyait rien qu'une lueur sous un capuchon noir. Semblant impassible, la voix de l'inconnu surprit le bébé. La voix, douce mais où pointait un léger son d'autorité, lui demanda : « Que fais-tu ici, mon cher petit ? Et qui es-tu ? »

L'imposante présence, bien qu'inattendue n'effraya pas l'enfant, mais la puissance qui se dégageait de cet homme statufia le jeune garçon, muet face à cette apparition. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry reprit un air digne et répondit : « Bonjour monsieur. Je m'appelle Harry et j'ai été invité par la famille Zabini pour assister à l'anniversaire de mon ami, Blaise. »

A cette réponse polie, l'homme hocha la tête de satisfaction, le garçon avait un minimum de savoir-vivre et il semblait plus ou moins contrôler sa magie, bien qu'elle crépite de lui comme une braise, prête à exploser à la moindre attaque. Cet enfant était intéressant du point de vue de l'homme en noir. Leur face-à-face ne dura pas, le plus vieux des deux garçons, toujours caché par sa capuche, se retourna et sortit rapidement par la fenêtre. Son ouïe bien développée entendant un bruit dans le couloir.

Harry eut beau le regarder s'éloigner, il était décidément très rapide. L'inconnu arriva à la zone de transplannage et disparut sans que personne, à part le petit brun, ne l'ait vu.

Encore trop jeune pour penser qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un voleur, le prodige oublia bien vite cette rencontre, son ami déboulant dans la pièce dans un grand fracas et annonçant haut et fort qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il était talonné par les deux autres enfants puis, les adultes courant après eux, annonçant que l'heure était venue d'ouvrir les cadeaux. A partir de ce moment-là, le jeune Potter ne pensa plus du tout à l'inconnu.

Quelque part, loin des regards. 

Ce dernier, par contre, alors qu'il arrivait à son manoir, ne put détacher son esprit de la bibliothèque où il avait rencontré cet ange aux yeux verts et à la peau blanche qui l'avait attiré comme un aimant.

Retour au manoir Zabini. 

Toute la bande de joyeux lurons s'étaient retrouvées dans le jardin pour donner les cadeaux au petit Blaise. Celui-ci sautillait déjà sur place dans l'attente de ses cadeaux. Bien sûr, ce furent ses parents qui commencèrent la distribution. Ils lui offrirent une chaîne hi-fi, invention moldue pour écouter de la musique, que l'enfant avait fortement appréciée lors d'un de ses passages dans ce monde sans magie. Evidemment la machine avait été trafiquée pour fonctionner dans leur monde et ils avaient ajouté quelques CD.

Suivit la famille Nott. Les parents avaient acheté un miroir communicateur, dont il pourrait se servir à tout moment avec leur fils puisqu'il en possédait un. Ils avaient tous remarqué qu'un lien très fort s'était tressé entre les deux enfants, cela les avait décidés à faire cet achat, car un tel objet coûte assez cher. Théo avait préparé un cadeau à part pour son meilleur ami : un journal ensorcelé. En fait, ce genre d'objet était très rare et allait toujours par deux. Ce livre-là était particulier car le possesseur pouvait écrire ce qu'il voulait dans le journal et celui qui avait l'autre carnet lisait ce qui était écrit et lui répondait, c'était un autre genre de moyen de communication. Il était évident que le deuxième journal était en possession de Théo.

La famille Malefoy offrit toute une garde-robe, faite de vêtements aux tissus tous plus coûteux les uns que les autres. Drago, lui, avait opté pour un magnifique pendentif représentant un pégase aux yeux bleus. Vint le tour de Severus qui offrit au jeune garçon, et ce sans surprise, une panoplie de potions diverses. Sirius avait eu l'excellente idée d'offrir un balai pour enfant. Enfin, vint Harry avec le cadeau de ses parents : des jeux de sociétés et autres jouets, afin de le détourner de l'idée de pervertir les autres gamins. Il va sans dire qu'ils avaient prévu le même cadeau pour l'autre perturbateur.

Le cadeau d'Harry entra alors en scène. Il l'avait fabriqué à l'aide d'Ias, c'était un magnifique bracelet d'argent représentant un serpent. La gueule était béante et revenait sur le début du poignet, tandis que la queue le finissait, droite comme un i. Quand le jeune Zabini le mit à son poignet, il ressentit la magie affluer et teinter l'argent en une couleur vert foncé. De plus, le petit Potter avait ajouté quelques sorts afin que la relique protège son ami de sorts offensifs mineurs. Cela bien sûr, personne ne put le remarque à part le fêté.

Vint alors une surprise de taille. Les trois familles complètes firent apparaître les présents prévus pour l'enfant Potter. En effet, chacun avait eu des projets de voyage aux environs de la date du prochain anniversaire du petit génie, alors ils avaient décidé d'offrir les cadeaux aujourd'hui plutôt que les donner après l'anniversaire. C'est une chose qui ne se fait pas entre amis, avait précisé le père Nott. Evidemment, comme tous les bambins de son âge, Harry apprécia de recevoir tous ses cadeaux bien à l'avance.

Les Zabini lui offrirent quelques livres très utiles sur la magie noire et blanche. Leur fils lui offrit trois de ses nombreux dessins qu'il dessinait. Le premier le représentait lui et Théo faisant le v de la victoire et sur le deuxième se découpait un Drago à l'air boudeur mais terriblement mignon.

Quant au troisième, ce n'était pas un portrait, il s'agissait d'un paysage splendide qui plut tout de suite au petit brun : une étendue verdoyante où soufflait le vent avec en fond une montagne imposante. Ce dessin, le petit le trouvait reposant et il se sentait étrangement bien en le contemplant, une part de son esprit lui souffla qu'il avait déjà vu un endroit similaire. Un endroit significatif pour lui et dont le sentiment majeur qui en ressortait était la confiance ou peut-être l'amour, c'était inexplicable mais c'était ce qu'il éprouvait face à ce tableau.

Une fois sorti de son impression face à la peinture, Les Malefoy s'approchèrent. Le couple lui tendit un balai similaire à celui que Blaise venait de recevoir. Leur gamin perturbateur, le surnom préféré de ses parents, s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui afin de lui passer un pendentif représentant une splendide panthère noire en train de dormir en boule. De temps en temps, celle-ci ouvrait les yeux et tout le monde put constater que le félin avait des yeux de jade parfaitement similaires à ceux de leur propriétaire.

Enfin, arriva le tour de la famille Nott. Le jeune Harry reçut lui aussi un miroir communicateur, chose que le blond fils Malefoy posséderait lui aussi le jour de son anniversaire, soit le 4 avril de l'année prochaine. Et pour terminer Théo lui tendit un petit poignard de combat, dont la poignée en or était incrustée d'un rubis, d'un lapis-lazuli et d'une émeraude. Les remerciements faits, tous repartirent chez eux pour terminer la journée en profitant du beau temps dans leur jardin. Cette fois-ci, Sirius et Severus avaient déjà prévu quelque chose, ils déclinèrent donc l'invitation de leurs amis.

Voilà, J'espère que vous avez aimé. Faites moi connaître vos réactions, j'attends que ça.


	6. Un nouvel ami et une grande nouvelle

**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclamer :** la plupart des persos sont à JKR, les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise sont à moi.

**Résumé : **UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements : Reviews/Alerts :** Molly59, zaika, HarryJédusorPotterBlack, Rubie blakie, titmo, bianka17, maxine92, ozone70, adenoide, An author alone in the dark, Moi Harry, Opalle, jument fière, Akira sanguinis et Narae.

J'ai décidé de poster le chapitre plutôt, comme il est écrit et corrigé depuis longtemps. Alors voilà, pour vous. Je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews de un parce que mon portable n'a pas de messagerie et je doute avoir une connexion internet dans le Périgord.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5 : Un nouvel ami et une grande (bonne) nouvelle. **(3806 mots, 6,5 p.)

Manoir Iovannovick. Année 1997. 

Cette année-là, le jeune enfant Potter fit sa première sortie dans le grand monde. Une sortie forcée par un certain Albus Dumbledore, et oui, malheureusement ce coup-ci, ses parents n'avaient pas pu se désister. Donc, les trois pauvres gens durent sortir et rencontrer une multitude de gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout ou qu'ils exécraient purement et simplement.

En prévision de ce moment, heureusement pour l'enfant, Snape avait dispensé son cours au jeune garçon afin que ses barrières soient le plus solides possible. Les deux garçons avaient travaillé beaucoup et Harry avait énormément progressé au point que son esprit était désormais hermétique à toute intrusion forcée. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit consentant ou affaibli pour qu'un homme puisse lire en lui. Arrivé au lieu de la fête, la famille Potter se fabriqua son masque de circonstance. A savoir, on joue ceux qui ne voient pas qu'ils se font manipuler par un vieux timbré citronné de la cervelle.

La réception était grandiose et se passait dans le manoir d'un membre du ministère, gratifié d'un peu plus de prestige pour une quelconque action financière n'intéressant aucunement les trois nouveaux venus.

Ceux-ci furent dirigés dans la salle principale où se trouvait le buffet et par malchance, alpagués par Albus le mordu de citron je- suis – là – vous - carapatez – pas. « Ah ! Mes chers amis, que je suis heureux de vous voir enfin. Ca faisait longtemps. Oh ! Voilà, votre adorable bambin, qu'il est mignon ! » Le pauvre enfant dut supporter la face gagatisante du vieux devant lui, et il supporta sans broncher de passer dans les bras de plusieurs personnes dont il se foutait éperdument. Du moment qu'on l'éloignait de ses parents, tel était le projet du glucosé constipé, tout le monde, à part lui et sa famille, était content.

Quand enfin, on lâcha bébé Potter sur le sol, ce fut pour que le pauvre petit soit perdu dans une foule de gens dont il ne voyait que les pieds, difficile de mettre la main sur ses parents dans ces conditions.

Aussi, il s'aventura dans la foule et aperçut enfin une table, le bambin tenta de monter dessus mais il n'avait aucune prise et sa voix ne portait pas dans cette cacophonie. Se résignant, il allait pour explorer les différentes pièces du manoir quand quelqu'un le chopa par les aisselles.

Le vieux fou, ou Alby le fêlé, comme il avait décidé de l'appeler, le tenait contre lui. Sitôt son paquet sous le bras, le grand barbu s'éloigna pour trouver un endroit calme afin d'essayer de laver la cervelle du rejeton Potter-Evans, qu'il redoutait être comme ses parents : entêtés et chiants.

Pas content qu'il était, le digne fils de ses tuteurs, il se débattit et donna un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac de son kidnappeur. Celui-ci résista à l'envie de crier et s'empressa de filer de la salle, enfin, il s'enferma avec le gamin dans un salon assez éloigné du lieu de réception.

Pour essayer de le calmer, Dumbledore voulut donner un de ses fameux bonbons aux citrons à la petite terreur. Celui-ci, comprenant que l'ennemi de ses parents ne le laisserait pas tranquille, changea de stratégie. « Tiens mon petit ! C'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir emmené sans explication jusqu'ici. » dit le vieux. Harry lui répondit d'une manière peu polie mais il s'en fichait tant que ce taré le laisse retrouver le sol. « Oh ! Cool des bonbons. T'es sympa le grand ! »

'_Un bon point. Ah ! J'aime quand ces mioches sont jeunes, ils sont tellement faciles à manipuler. D'abord le petit Longdubat et maintenant le sale chenapan des Potter.'_ Le petit chenapan avait tout entendu et se demanda vaguement qui était le type dont le fêlé avait parlé. Il occulta vite cela et vérifia ses barrières.

Alors que l'enfant finissait de se protéger, l'autre shooté des bonbons analysa son aura et sa magie. _'Merlin ! Ce gosse est puissant, sa magie scintille autour de lui et son aura n'est pas en reste. Décidément, il m'inquiète, il aurait pu être le Sauveur mais il n'est pas un sang pur. Je suis sûr que Tom attaquera Neville à un moment, tant qu'il sera jeune en tout cas, à cause de son sang. Enfin, je dois me concentrer sur celui-là, il pourrait m'être utile.' _Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que son futur 'objet' avait entendu toutes ses pensées et qu'il se promettait de tout dire à ses parents.

« Alors, mon enfant. Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, tu veux bien ? »demanda d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse le vieux sorcier. Le petit prodige lui répondit : « Demande toujours, mais je ne répondrai pas à des questions personnelles. » N'en prenant pas ombrage, Albus le questionna sur de possibles visites chez lui par des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, si ses parents n'avaient pas de signes distinctifs quelque part sur le corps. Au bout d'une dizaine de questions auxquelles il n'avait obtenu que des oui, des non ou des noms très connus, le grand Dumbledore abandonna la partie. Il laissa le gosse aller vagabonder dans les couloirs de la maison. Grossière erreur qu'il fit là.

Curieux de nature, le petit garçon fourrait souvent son nez là où il ne devrait pas. Commençant à avoir un énorme creux, Harry se dirigea grâce aux odeurs jusqu'aux cuisines, désertées pour l'occasion.

En fait, seul un garçon de son âge s'affairait devant les fourneaux. « Hé, salut ! » lança le petit brun, aussitôt, le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés se retourna de surprise. « Oh ! Que désirez-vous de moi, jeune maître ? » Deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lui répondirent, un silence pesant s'installa et le jeune esclave tritura sa frusque. « Mais… Euh !… Pourquoi me parles-tu de cette manière ? J'ai le même âge que toi. Tu dois me tutoyer enfin. Allez, on recommence. Salut ! Moi c'est Harry et toi ? »

Le gamin ne lui répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de parler aux invités, sinon il allait recevoir une punition de la part de son maître. Il mit fin à la discussion en retournant à ses plats.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas du genre à abandonner une conversation ainsi. « Dis, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » Son nouvel ami, il l'avait proclamé ainsi dans sa tête, se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Deux émeraudes contre des yeux rouges. Cette couleur lui rappela vaguement l'homme qu'il avait rencontré chez les Zabini. Secouant la tête pour oublier cette vision, il se concentra sur la réponse que son vis-à-vis daigna lui fournir. « Eh bien, je… Je finis le gâteau, c'est une forêt-noire, un dessert moldu. »

« Ah ! Tu m'as parlé, on avance. J'adore les forêts-noires, je peux goûter un bout ? » demanda cet étrange garçon, selon le petit esclave. Il lui tendit la cuillère qu'il avait dans les mains. Le petit brun se délecta du goût de chocolat qu'il léchait de la spatule. C'était tellement bon qu'il en gémit de plaisir. Ce qui provoqua des rougeurs sur les adorables joues de l'argenté.

« C'est vraiment excellent dit le jeune brun, une fois qu'il fut rassasié, C'est toi qui l'as intégralement préparé ? » « Oui. » En lui relevant la tête, que le pauvre gamin avait penchée en signe de soumission, Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le pauvre enfant, pas habitué du tout à une telle attention, le regarda gêné et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir, qu'un esclave comme lui n'était pas assez bien pour un noble tel que lui, ou même pour échanger un regard. Le petit noble eut sa vision obscurcie par la rage, tenir de tels propos sur soi à cet âge, quelles choses lui avait-on fait pour qu'il doute ainsi de son humanité. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un esclave ? Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, tu es un enfant comme moi, tu as le droit d'être un jeune garçon et pas un esclave, quoi que ce soit. » questionna Harry.

Le petit cuisinier lui répondit : « Un esclave, c'est une personne qui a été achetée par quelqu'un pour faire des corvées. Mon oncle m'a vendu, il y a quelques mois, pour de l'argent au propriétaire de ce manoir. Tous ceux que j'ai connus jusqu'à maintenant attendaient quelque chose de moi, alors je me suis dit que tu voulais aussi quelque chose. Tu… Tu m'as… embrassé, alors je me suis dit que… Enfin ! Tu sais… Et puis, je suis un monstre, on me l'a assez répété : mes yeux rouges effraient tout le monde et je… Personne ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis et le maître m'a dit que si je faisais une bêtise, je mériterais d'être puni. »

Pour illustrer le dernier fait, il fit glisser sa 'chemise' de ses épaules et montra son dos au garçon. Celui-ci retint un cri d'horreur, son dos était lacéré de coups, probablement de fouet, et autres ecchymoses.

Harry refit du bout du doigt une des nombreuses cicatrices et il se résolut à soigner ça. Le jeune Potter lui demanda de s'asseoir et de lui montrer son dos, ce que fit l'esclave pour ne pas le froisser, mais toujours persuadé que cette rencontre était taboue.

De son côté, le brun concentrait sa magie dans ses mains et plaça doucement ses paumes sur le dos blessé. Aussitôt, la magie emplit la pièce et au bout d'une minute à peine, les estafilades et autres blessures imprégnées dans la chair disparurent.

Le petit être maudit se sentit tout de suite mieux, il regarda de biais son dos et ne vit plus rien, plus une seule coupure, rien. Il était tellement heureux qu'il se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur. Celui-ci, un peu surpris, serra sa prise sur le corps frêle de son désormais meilleur ami, mieux vaut lui que Drago le pervers.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es guéri écoute-moi bien. Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu es un enfant comme un autre, peu importe la couleur de tes yeux ou ton origine. Je vais te libérer et tu resteras avec moi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu es mon ami à présent. Ton maître va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Sur ces mots, les deux enfants se relevèrent en même temps et l'argenté ancra son regard dans celui de son libérateur, lui communiquant toute sa reconnaissance. « Au fait, je m'excuse pour mon attitude, je ne t'ai pas répondu quand tu m'as posé une question. Je m'appelle Dawn, Dawn Athellias. » « Enchanté. Allez viens, on va aller foutre la honte à ton ancien maître. Va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.»

Ainsi un petit Harry Potter traîna un petit Dawn excité d'avoir enfin une nouvelle vie, se demandant ce qu'allait lui réserver son nouvel ami. Cette soirée-là personne dans l'assistance ne pourrait l'oublier.

Deux jeunes garçons avaient déboulé dans la salle de bal et arrêté les danses. Les deux courts sur pattes s'étaient ensuite faufilés dans la foule jusqu'à atteindre le maître des lieux. « Sale mioche que fais-tu ici, tu devrais être à la cuisine. File avant que je ne me fâche. »

Juste la réaction que le jeune brun espérait, c'était trop facile. « Monsieur, pourquoi devrait-il aller à la cuisine ? C'est un ami à moi, je veux qu'il reste ici, moi. Et puis, de quel droit, lui parlez-vous comme ça, ce n'est pas un chien, ni un… esclave. »

Le gamin avait dit le dernier mot avec un accent si prononcé que tous n'avaient plus pipé mot suite à sa déclaration. La salle tout entière était pendue aux lèvres du mioche et du ministre. Ce dernier était pâle comme un mort regardant un petit Potter bouche bée, statufié qu'il ait osé lui faire un tel affront.

« Oui non seulement vous l'avez acheté pour être un esclave mais en plus, vous l'avez traîné plus bas que terre, en lui faisant gober qu'il était un monstre et le battant pour une raison ignoble et raciste. Je ne tolérerai pas ça, surtout que lui et moi sommes amis, or défense désormais de toucher ce garçon, sous peine de représailles de la part des Potter. Avez-vous tout compris ou dois-je répéter ? »

Le silence lui répondant, il hocha de la tête, satisfait et s'en alla retrouver ses parents qui l'applaudissaient bruyamment. Le jeune ex esclave fit connaissance avec les parents de son copain et les trouva immédiatement très chouettes. Lassée pour de bon, et ce depuis longtemps, de la soirée, toute la bande se retira de cette soirée totalement minable pour s'en retourner à leur doux foyer.

Manoir Potter, après la rigolade chez le minable ministre.

Arrivés au manoir, les deux enfants montèrent directement se coucher, Harry prêtant à Dawn un pyjama et ils s'endormirent rapidement dans le lit du brun.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en même temps, l'argenté eut un flash de ce qui s'était passé la veille, quand il vit le visage de son sauveur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de son vis-à-vis et de le remercier encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que trois petits diables surgissent dans la chambre.

« Allez debout la compagnie, on va avoir une leçon avec Sévy. Et tu sais mon amour, qu'on ne doit pas être en retard. » cria le fils Malfoy, avec un désagréable sourire en coin. Sourire qu'il perdit rapidement en voyant son 'amour' enlacé par un autre que lui. « Oulà ! Le nouveau, tu devrais lâcher Harry avant de voir ton meurtre en direct. » lui dit Blaise, lorgnant sur les deux garçons serrés l'un contre l'autre, il les trouvait vraiment craquants tous les deux.

Dawn leva les bras en l'air, de manière à montrer qu'il ne voulait pas s'interposer entre les deux amoureux. Terme qui aurait déplut à Harry s'il l'avait prononcé à voix haute. « T'inquiète pas, on n'est pas ensembles, c'est juste un jeu entre nous. Seulement, fais gaffe à Drago, il peut être une vraie teigne quand il s'y met. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit s'habiller pour aller en cours avec oncle Sev'. Et toi aussi, Dawn. »

Le petit brun força ses trois amis à sortir de la chambre pour avoir l'intimité nécessaire afin de s'habiller. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'enfiler des vêtements décents et ils foncèrent tous les cinq jusqu'à la salle où le terrifiant maître des potions, j'ai nommé Severus Snape, les attendait déjà de pied ferme.

« Vous êtes en retard, bande de petites crapules. Dire que je perds de mon précieux temps avec une bande d'indisciplinés dissipés comme vous. Je suis décidément trop bon. Enfin, passons, assis ! » Disons-le, le grand brun exagérait assurément, les enfants n'avaient que deux minutes de retard et en plus, ces bambins étaient des anges qui progressaient très vite dans son cours d'écriture.

En effet, les cinq gamins, sur ordre de leurs parents, subissaient pendant trois jours de la semaine les dures leçons de Sev' pour apprendre à écrire correctement. Nos quatre compères se débrouillaient, comme d'habitude, comme des chefs.

Le petit Athellias, quant à lui, n'eut aucune difficulté à écrire une lettre tout à fait correcte, ayant appris en autodidacte pendant son temps libre chez son ancien maître. Il apprenait lui aussi très vite, s'attirant la sympathie de son enseignant et des amis de son bienfaiteur, allant même jusqu'à obtenir des compliments de la part du potionniste émérite. Quand enfin, le cours prit fin, les poignets des cinq garnements criaient grâce, de ce fait, ils filèrent à la cuisine et s'octroyèrent un petit casse-dalle mérité.

Alors qu'ils se repaissaient de leurs dix-heures, la mère d'Harry arriva dans la pièce et les félicita des résultats que Sevy venait de lui communiquer. A la plus grande joie des enfants, les leçons d'écriture seraient supprimées quelques jours plus tard.

A raison qu'ils avaient tous une excellente orthographe et une belle écriture, digne des nobles. Lily les regarda bondir de joie, puis elle prit son fils à part dans le salon. « Harry, commença-t-elle, ton père et moi avons trouvé une famille qui accepterait d'adopter ton ami Dawn. Ce sont des gens de confiance et puis, tu les connais très bien. J'aurais souhaité te laisser annoncer la nouvelle au petit, tu veux bien ? » Son ange acquiesça et partit annoncer la news à son plus récent ami, et aux autres bien sûr.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le petit argenté demanda qui avait eu la magnifique idée de l'adopter. La réponse arriva d'elle-même dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. « Sev'! Oh my god!» se récrièrent les quatre enfants.

Le petit adopté lui ne dit pas un mot, peu sûr de sa voix, il se rapprocha de son futur père et enlaça ses jambes. Moyen pour lui de montrer toute la gratitude d'une telle action et aussi de cacher les larmes qui pointaient de ses yeux. « Attends, gamin. Je ne suis pas seul pour t'élever. D'ailleurs, c'est l'occasion d'en informer tout le monde. Au salon, presto les gosses ! »

Quand la famille Potter et les quatre bambins se furent installés dans le living, Snape alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et fit pénétrer un homme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur nuit. « Sirius ! Toi et Sev' êtes ensemble ? Bon sang ! » James sur le coup manqua s'étouffer si Théo, assis à côté de lui, n'avait pas conjuré un verre d'eau et l'avait fait avaler à l'adulte.

« Théodore, un whisky m'aurait mieux remonté ! J'y crois pas ! Siri et Sevy ensemble ! Content pour vous les gars, mais il me faudra du temps pour m'en remettre. » La pilule passa beaucoup plus facilement pour les autres qui se doutaient déjà de quelque chose entre ces deux-là depuis un moment.

Finalement, la journée se termina sur un barbecue général, cuisiné par les soins de James, plus ou moins remis du choc. D'ailleurs pendant le repas, il mit son éternel rival en garde, si jamais il faisait souffrir son meilleur ami, il se chargerait personnellement de son cas. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un véritable sourire du ténébreux brun qui allait, finalement, faire partie de la famille Potter. Chose à laquelle personne de présent ce soir-là n'aurait cru s'il les avait connus à l'école.

En parlant de Poudlard, Dumby – toujours – au – courant – de – tout avait eu vent de la nouvelle. Ca sentait mauvais pour ses plans si son espion faisait ami – ami avec des personnes de cet ordre, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore totalement convertis à sa cause. Il songea à s'inviter à la fête mais il accorda un répit à la famille, décidant d'y passer un jour prochain.

Lors du barbecue, Harry raconta sa rencontre avec Dawn à ses trois amis qui le félicitèrent de l'attitude très serpentarde dont il avait fait preuve devant le vieux ministre. D'ailleurs, le prodige se souvint de quelque chose dont il devait parler à ses parents : sa rencontre avec le citronné du bulbe.

Une fois de plus, Lily et James furent fiers de l'intelligence de leur fils, et de ses dons. Aussi, ils expliquèrent aux enfants, toujours curieux ceux-là, qui était Neville Longdubat. « En fait, c'est un enfant de sang pur du même âge que vous. Dumbledore a eu vent d'une soi-disant prophétie et il semblerait que Neville soit le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ah ! La bonne blague, il se raccroche à tout tant qu'il croit qu'il pourra atteindre le Lord Noir. » expliqua Lily, qui rangea dans un coin de sa mémoire de prévenir son maître du projet du fou glucosé. Les cinq gamins étaient de l'avis général remontés contre le vieux sorcier.

Il était stupide sur ce coup-là, celui que le monde sorcier vénérait. A la fin du repas, les garçons firent une partie de quidditch, à l'instar de Sev' qui les regardait jouer. Quant à Lily, elle se rendit dans le salon et jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée afin d'informer son seigneur. « Manoir Salazar Serpentard, Chambre de Tom Riddle. » Sa tête apparut alors dans la cheminée du plus redouté mage noir de tous les temps, j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Manoir Salazar Serpentard. 14h00. 

Le mage noir en puissance, Voldemort, moins connu comme étant Tom Riddle se reposait dans son lit. C'est fou ce que les gens se trompent, la vie de mage noir n'est pas simple du tout au contraire, il est donc normal de trouver un 'méchant' entrain de somnoler une fois de tant en tant.

Donc, le beau brun très sexy qu'est Tommy était décontracté et prêt à piquer un roupillon quand un bruit dans sa cheminée le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour me déranger dans mon seul moment de calme. Par tous les diables qu'y a-t-il Madame Potter ? Je vous préviens votre information a intérêt à être de la première importance si vous ne voulez pas que je débarque chez vous, pour vous balancer des sortilèges de mon crû. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, parlez à la fin, avant que je vous change en mite. » vociféra un sorcier qu'on ne peut nommer pas content du tout.

« Mes excuses mon lord. Je… Je pensais que cela pourrait vous être utile de savoir que Dumbledore croit pouvoir vous piéger. » Pour le coup, l'homme fut intrigué et lui fit signe de continuer, semblant plus enclin à l'écouter sérieusement.

« En fait, nous avons été invités à une fête hier et Dumbledore s'y trouvait. Il a interrogé notre fils, sans pouvoir lui sortir la moindre information utile. Il faut que vous sachiez que Harry est assez surprenant, il est legilimens, bien moins puissant que vous, mais il a pu apprendre que Neville Longdubat a été inséré dans le plan du taré des citrons. Apparemment, le gamin serait le sauveur du monde magique et pourrait vous vaincre, tout cela d'après une prophétie que le vieux fou aurait entendue. Pure invention, si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin bref, il prévoit que vous allez attaquer les Longdubat dans peu de temps. »

Voldemort, finalement un peu plus joyeux, félicita sa mangemorte et lui exposa son plan : il allait faire ce qu'attendait le vieux puisqu'il savait ne rien risquer. Il spécifia de ne pas dire un mot à ses proches, même à son mari, moins de gens seraient au courant plus l'effet de surprise serait grand chez Dumbledore qui croirait avoir l'avantage.

Voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de la rencontre entre Harry et Dumbledore ? Et celle des deux petits ? Et puis mon Tom vous en pensé quoi ? Allez des reviews, please. C'est ma motivation pour vous fournir des chapitres que vous aimez.


	7. Prophétie et nouvelle vie

**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclamer :** la plupart des persos sont à JKR, les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise sont à moi.

**Résumé : **UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements : Reviews/Alerts : **Ma Molly59 adorée, dianou6666, vampyse, stormtrooper2, Narae,

Voilà, je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu alors, je vous fais pas languir, je ne suis pas sadique. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 : La prophétie et une nouvelle vie qui commence **

Le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier publia à la une un article parlant de l'attaque de Voldemort sur la famille Longdubat. En effet, le Lord avait bien attaqué le gamin mais avec un sort de dédoublement, on est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas. Afin de correctement manipuler son double, il s'était posté sur la colline surplombant le manoir de ses victimes. Sa mesure de sécurité ne fut pas très utile.

Quelques uns de ses fidèles se trouvaient avec le faux Seigneur Noir. Ils tuèrent sans problème la grand-mère du gosse, qui le gardait ce jour-là. Les parents Longdubat n'étaient pas présents, occupés à leur travail. Aussi, le morveux de sept ans se retrouvait seul. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait que quelques sorts minables.

Face au mage et à ses sbires, il ne put rien faire. Si bien qu'acculé contre un mur, Voldemort bis le marqua avec un sort écœurant. Une sensation de chair brûlée, semblant durer trop longtemps et l'enfant fut marqué d'une cicatrice en forme de triangle inversé sur son épaule gauche. La gazette finissait l'article en souhaitant les plus sincères condoléances envers la famille d'Augusta Longdubat.

Voldemort pensait aussi que son plan avait bien fonctionné mais il se demandait ce que racontait la fameuse prophétie que Dumbledore avait entendu. Peut-être différait-elle de celle que lui avait obtenue par les moyens d'un voyant ? Pour plus de sûreté, il mit deux, trois de ses espions chez les langues de Plomb sur le coup. Il était plus prudent de vérifier qu'il n'ait pas d'autres prophéties sur le dos.

Quelques jours plus tard, il eut la confirmation qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et même prophétie. Tant mieux ! Seulement le Vieux Fou n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. La famille Potter étant vraiment du côté sombre, Tom avait obtenu des renseignements de premier choix. Entre autre, que seul Harry Potter pouvait se révéler un véritable atout s'il était dans son camp.

**Année 1997, quelques jours plus tard, Manoir Snape – Black. **

Dawn avait enfin une vraie famille, peut-être peu commune, mais une famille quand même. Ses quatre amis l'accompagnèrent lorsque ses nouveaux parents l'emmenèrent chez eux. Sirius et Sev' avaient une magnifique demeure incartable dans la rue de l'Azetos. Un endroit qui ne se trouvait pas loin du chemin de Traverse. Un véritable manoir, c'est le cas de le dire ! Faire le tour du propriétaire aurait pris au bas mot dix jours selon les deux hommes.

Curieux de nature, les cinq gamins demandèrent des détails sur la grandeur de cette 'maison'. Sirius leur répondit : « Attendez voir : il doit y avoir 15 à 20 salles de bains, 65 salons, une petite centaine de chambres à coucher. Les dressings prennent de la place et si je les compte comme des chambres, il y en a au moins 30. Il y a 3 piscines qui composent le cinquième étage. Les cuisines, je pense qu'elles doivent être aux nombres de 6. Il y a aussi 6 salles de duels : 2 pour les combats à l'arme blanche, 1 pour s'exercer aux runes, 1 pour la magie noire (non détectable par le ministère). L'avant-dernière nous sert de lieu d'entraînement pour notre gym quotidienne et enfin, la salle temporelle où un jour équivaut à une année. Et pour finir, les bureaux sont aux nombres de 2 seulement (un pour Sevy et un pour moi), il y a la cave, le grenier. Et bien évidemment, les bibliothèques, ça au bas mot, il y en a bien une bonne trentaine. Vous connaissez Severus, les bouquins il adore ça. Oh ! J'allais oublier les 5 salles de réception et les deux pièces pour les bals.»

Les visages des enfants étaient impayables : les yeux ronds comme une boule de pétanque, la bouche ouverte et l'air perdu devant tant de détails. Evidemment, les deux adultes se laissèrent aller à se gondoler face à ce spectacle rare. Cela eut au moins le mérite de ramener sur terre les petites terreurs qui se reformèrent un visage serein. Et illuminés d'un sourire sadique. Pas le temps de dire oups, les nouveaux parents se retrouvèrent assaillis par les garnements qui les chatouillaient sans retenue.

Bon, tout le monde repris son sérieux et les deux grands bruns montrèrent les pièces courantes et utiles à leurs petites racailles. « Au fait, demanda Théo, comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez un aussi grand manoir pour seulement vous trois ? » Ce fut Severus qui répondit, pour pouvoir lâcher un sarcasme sur son clebs préféré. « Eh bien, à la base nous avions chacun notre manoir. Seulement, un chien fainéant de ma connaissance n'a pas vraiment tenu à se bouger le cul. Donc, par pure paresse et praticité, il a uni nos deux manoirs pour n'en faire qu'un seul. » « Heu d'accord ! dit Harry. Mais comment il a pu faire ça ? Il n'existe pas de sorts assez puissants pour unifier comme ça deux si grands bâtiments. »

« Bonne réflexion, Ry ! lui répondit son parrain. En fait, il n'y effectivement pas de sorts mais les pentacles magiques sont très utiles pour ce genre de cas. C'est ce que j'ai fait. » A la question sous-jacente dans les regards des petits, Sevy et Siri leur expliquèrent le concept des pentacles, leurs utilités et leur inculquèrent la base de cette branche méconnue de la magie. Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi jusqu'à l'heure où il fallut rentrer.

**Le retour d'Harry à la maison.**

Après avoir dit au revoir à leurs adultes préférés et à leur ami, Ryry, Dray, Théo et Blaise rentrèrent chez eux grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Les trois derniers étaient habitués seulement, pour Harry, l'arrivée était un peu difficile. Il tombait à chaque fois hors de la cheminée et se retrouvait couvert de suie. Cette fois-ci ne manqua pas à la règle. Bien heureusement, en un geste négligeant, il réarrangea ses vêtements et retrouva ses parents dans la salle à manger. Sauf que ce geste était automatique et il n'avait donc pas conscience de pratiquer de la magie sans baguette.

**Retour au Manoir Snape-Black. **

Sirius et son cher et tendre laissèrent leur nouveau fils découvrir sa chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, ils discutèrent de la suite des opérations à effectuer. D'abord, ils devaient acheter des vêtements à Dawn et si possible quelques jouets et livres pour l'occuper.

Puis, et c'est une chose importante, l'enfant devait signer les papiers d'adoption pour que leur demande soit complètement légale et valable aux yeux du ministère. Severus s'empressa donc de remettre la main sur ses papiers et de vérifier qu'à part la signature de leur petit tout était en ordre. On ne sait jamais avec le clébard qui assure qu'il s'occupe de tout. Oui, c'est sûr, Sev' préfère vérifier à deux fois, surtout quand Sir' décide de faire quelque chose. Bien sûr, pour une fois, le professeur de potions n'eut rien à lui reprocher : quand Sirius veut vraiment quelque chose, il le fait bien.

Tout était donc parfait, et les deux hommes prêts à tout pour bien bichonner leur progéniture. Ben, oui avoir un enfant ça apporte de la joie et vous change même un Severus Snape ronchon. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le petit argenté allait faire leur bonheur et rendre leur vie bien plus agréable en les rendant fier. Pour Severus, cet enfant et Sirius étaient une bouffée de chaleur car ils avaient confiance en lui, ça n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux. Cela lui importait beaucoup car pendant toute son enfance, son apparence et son attitude avaient fait de lui un rejeté, un paria. Alors savoir qu'enfin quelqu'un le respectait et le voyait tel qu'il est vraiment sans chercher à le changer, c'était un pur bonheur.

Dawn descendit enfin, toujours extasier par la suite qu'il allait désormais nommer **sa** chambre. Comparé à sa vie de misère, tout ce luxe lui tournait la tête. Sa chambre était magnifique. Quand il y était entré, il avait été subjugué directement par un petit coin de la pièce composé d'un fauteuil en cuir noir et d'une bibliothèque, un peu vide cela dit. Ensuite, il avait regardé les murs bordés de tableaux représentant quelques paysages d'Orient et d'une superbe ébauche de Poudlard surplombant son lac.

Il visita alors les trois pièces qui s'offraient à lui. La première, c'était la salle de bain peinte en bleu clair avec quelques vagues mouvantes de ci, de là. La baignoire pouvait s'apparenter à une mini piscine et elle était entourée de diverses plantes à l'odeur douce. Sur l'autre côté de la pièce s'étendait un petit comptoir blanc où étaient juchés deux miroirs géants.

La pièce suivante lui révéla une chambre grandiose. Son lit à baldaquin, s'étalant sur le mur à droite d'une baie vitrée, prenait une grande partie de la pièce. Il était recouvert de drap de satin gris avec quelques voiles fins bleu nuit lui servant de rideau. La baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon se trouvait juste en face de la grande coiffeuse, qui lui servirait de commode. Et pour clore ce magnifique tableau, il pouvait voir l'immense parc qui entourait la maison par sa fenêtre.

Enfin, la troisième pièce lui servirait de terrain de jeu, il y avait là tout l'espace nécessaire aux sauteries adolescentes. Dans un coin, il y avait juste un immense coffre en bois de pin. A l'intérieur, il trouvât quelques jeux moldus et sorciers comme le Monopoly, le Trivial poursuite ou les cartes explosives et un jeu d'échec, version sorcier.

En revenant dans son petit salon, il remarqua une porte qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il fut déçu de ne rien trouver, seulement, il nota que quelques cintres trainaient sur les tringles, il comprit alors que c'était son dressing. « Merlin ! Ils veulent m'offrir un magasin de fringues ce n'est pas possible ! C'est pratiquement aussi grand que le salon. »

Légèrement remis de ce qu'il avait vu, le petit gamin retrouva ses parents dans le living room bleu du premier étage. Ses pères lui avaient dit qu'en général c'est là qu'ils se reposaient ou discutaient ensembles. Par politesse, il toqua à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Un « Entres » lui fut répondu directement à son grand soulagement. C'est extra d'avoir des parents, ça aurait été moins bien de les surprendre en plein… corps-à-corps.

Sirius et Severus accueillirent le petit avec un grand sourire et lui demandèrent de s'asseoir. Celui-ci fit ce qui lui était demandé et vit un papier, apparemment officiel, sur la table. Un des deux adultes lui fit signe de le regarder. Quand il lut l'en-tête du dossier, les larmes de joie lui vinrent d'un coup. Inquiets, les deux bruns vinrent l'entourer et lui demandèrent s'il était toujours d'accord pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui. Sur ces mots, les larmes se tarirent et un immense sourire éblouissant barra le visage de leur chéri. « Evidemment, grands nigauds, je pleurais de joie. J'ai enfin trouvé des gens qui m'aiment et qui veulent bien m'élever. Ainsi que des amis géniaux quoiqu'un peu fous. » Sevy était vraiment rassuré, un instant il avait eu peur que ce petit ait changé d'avis et ne veuille pas d'eux. Sirius était dans le même cas.

« Bon, Dawn, il faut que tu signes ces papiers pour qu'on puisse t'adopter définitivement. Tiens une plume. » dit Sirius tout joyeux en tendant la plume. L'enfant la prit sans hésiter et sous les indications de ses pères eut vite fait de poser sa signature où il le fallait.

« Voilà qui est fait. Sirius, tu vas porter les papiers au ministère et puis on s'en va, tous les trois au chemin de Traverse. » ordonna Sev'. Un « Bien, chef ! » lui répondit et Sirius s'en alla par la cheminée. Le passage au ministère fut très rapide juste le temps de donner le dossier d'adoption à William Aers, le responsable du service adoption. Sitôt cela fait, Siri était de retour au salon et tout prêt à partir faire des emplettes.

Ils s'en allèrent donc au chemin de Traverse en transplannant cette fois. Ils devaient donc sortir de la maison et marcher un peu, jusqu'à leur aire de transplannage personnelle. Le petit argenté s'agrippa fermement à un de ses pères et ils atterrirent deux secondes plus tard dans une ruelle proche du Chaudron baveur. Les trois garçons traversèrent rapidement le pub puis arrivèrent devant le célèbre mur que Sirius ouvrit en trois coups de baguette.

« Bon, je ne tiens pas à passer la journée ici. Sirius, tu vas aller commencer les emplettes avec le petit pendant que j'irais à Gringotts lui ouvrir un compte et lui transférer de l'argent. On se retrouve chez Fleury et Boot. » Ses deux chéris lui sourirent en réponse et ils allèrent chacun de leur côté. « C'est super Dawn ! » cria Sir'. Au regard perplexe de son enfant, il lui expliqua qu'ils allaient commencer par acheter des vêtements. Pour cela, il valait beaucoup mieux que Sevy qui était toujours habiller pareil.

Le gamin ria un bon coup, mais il devait bien reconnaître que son cher père marrant avait raison : Severus était tout le temps habillé de longues robes noires austères. Parfois, ça fichait les jetons.

Arrivé chez Madame Guipure, une femme moyenne aux cheveux noirs, et un peu rondelette les accueillit. Sirius lui fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il recherchait pour son fils. La jeune femme fut surprise d'apprendre que ce beau gosse était pris mais elle ne s'en soucia guère longtemps, au vue de la liste qu'on lui dressait.

Des robes de bals, des robes de cours, des gants. Une immense quantité de pantalons allant du jean au short en passant par les trainings. Des tenues de soirées assez chics et classes. Des tee-shirts en veux-tu en voilà de toutes les couleurs, sauf du rose et du mauve, puis des chemises. Enfin, des pyjamas et les sous-vêtements et chaussettes classiques.

Au bout de plus de deux heures, ils avaient tout dans plusieurs sacs que le grand brun rétrécit pour plus de facilité. Se doutant que Sev' n'avait pas mis autant de temps, ils foncèrent à toute berzingue jusqu'à la librairie. Leur prof de potions préféré était déjà là effectivement. Pour une fois, il ne fit pas de scandale, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était plongé dans un nouveau livre de ses chères potions.

Dawn fureta un peu dans le magasin cherchant quelques livres à lire pour ses soirées et ensuite, des livres pour s'améliorer en magie. Ainsi, ils sortirent tous les trois avec trois bouquins sur les potions pour Sevy, un sur les arts du combat à l'épée pour Siri et Dawn avait récolté une bonne vingtaine de bouquins du soir. En prime, il avait trouvé des livres sur l'Histoire du monde magique, sur les plantes curatives et les poisons, et entre autres, les animagus, la Magie ancienne, la magie Runique, les créatures magiques, la Métamorphose, les pentacles, les Familiers et le dernier était un complet ouvrage sur les elfes et leur langage.

Pour finir leurs courses, les trois hommes allèrent chercher un nécessaire de toilette et les jouets promis. Severus était content il avait mis un peu plus de trois heures pour faire leurs achats. Il se félicitait d'être aussi rapide quand ils passèrent devant la boutique de quidditch. Horreur et damnation ! Sirius vit lui aussi le magasin et les tanna pour y entrer. Leur fils était ravi aussi, ses amis avaient dit tant de bien sur ce sport qu'il voulait s'y mettre aussi. C'est donc sans étonnement qu'il ressortit avec un joli balai pour enfant. Etre avec Sev' oblige à la prudence c'était soit ça soit pas de balai du tout. Il n'y avait que sur ce sujet que les deux bruns pouvaient s'accrocher, ainsi que sur les potions évidemment.

Avant de rentrer, ils firent un dernier magasin : l'Animalerie Magique. Le gamin ressortit avec un hibou effraie noir aux yeux argentés. En plus d'un joli quetzel blanc, un renard à trois queues nommé Siraon.

A la plus grande joie du potioniste, ils rentrèrent enfin à la maison. Sitôt passé la porte, Sevy pris congé de ses deux hommes pour entamer la lecture de ses nouveaux livres. Quant aux deux lurons, ils s'empressèrent d'aller poser les achats dans la chambre à coucher du jeune garçon. Grâce à Sirius et à sa baguette, les courses furent rangées en un rien de temps.

Ensuite, Sirius laissa son enfant seul avec ses jeux et s'en alla donner quelques ordres aux elfes de maison pour le souper et enfin, il put se prélasser dans un bon bain bouillant.

De son côté, Dawn relâcha son hibou et lui installa son perchoir, son abreuvoir et lui donna un peu de nourriture. Après, il s'occupa de son joli renard. Il le peigna, le nourrit et joua avec lui. Comme pour se rappeler à lui, son volatile hulula. L'argenté se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas nommé son hibou. Après un instant de réflexion, en le regardant, il l'appela Auranox ce qui signifiait Brise de nuit. Le bel oiseau vola jusqu'à lui et se frotta contre son visage pour montrer sa joie à son nouveau maître. Ainsi, les deux animaux se firent joyeusement dorloter par leur petit propriétaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon alla prendre un bain, son quetzel sur les talons, lui aussi voulait profiter de la salle de bain pour se baigner. C'est pourquoi, avant d'entrer dans son propre bain, le fils Snape-Black fit couler un fond d'eau dans l'évier pour son adorable compagnon. Tout content, l'animal sauta sur le meuble et s'engouffra dans sa petite baignoire improvisée.

Dawn fit pareil dans sa 'piscine' et se lava consciencieusement et se fit un bon shampoing. Au bout d'un long moment de détente, les deux amis sortirent de la salle, frais comme des sous neufs. Juste à ce moment-là, l'horloge du salon lui rappela l'heure du repas. Aussitôt, le renardeau fila de la chambre poursuivit par son copain humain, lui hurlant de ralentir et surtout de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Dans la salle à manger, Severus et Sirius attendaient leur petit garnement quand ils entendirent un bruit de course magistral. En une seconde, Siri se paya un quetzel sur les genoux et son fils affalé à côté de sa chaise. Sev' s'empressa de demander aux deux chenapans de s'expliquer.

Leur merveilleuse progéniture leur fit un sourire gêné et leur raconta que son cher animal de compagnie était devenu fou à l'entente du mot repas. Si bien qu'il l'avait poursuivi très rapidement pour le calmer mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. Au final, Dawn était épuisé et le renard s'apprêtait à faire un sort au magnifique poulet qui trônait au centre de la table.

Sir' s'empressa de calmer le vorace avec un sort de son crû. D'un coup, l'animal se calma et descendit de la table, sur laquelle il avait commencé à avancer pour manger. Rapidement, un elfe lui amena un repas approprié pour lui. Le jeune garçon s'était enfin assis et le souper commença. Severus le regarda manger pour voir ses manières, ce qu'il vit le réconforta : son petit démon savait se tenir même s'il y avait encore quelques petites choses à améliorer.

Le festin se termina par un délicieux sorbet à l'orange, dessert aimé à l'unanimité. Ensuite, il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les deux hommes ramenèrent leur petit à sa chambre. Le gamin allait fermer la porte quand ses pères l'arrêtèrent. « Dis donc, petiot, tu comptes nous laisser comme ça ? » dirent-ils. « Ben. Bonne nuit Papa, bonne nuit père. » répondit-il à Sirius et à Sev'. « Oh non, mon bonhomme ! On ne te laisse pas tout de suite. On a une enfance à te faire vivre. »

Là-dessus, Siri attrapa sa marmaille et le conduisit en princesse jusqu'à son lit. Le gamin Snape-Black était horriblement gêné : '_Qu'ont-ils préparé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?' _Pendant que son amant emmenait son petit prodige, Severus empoigna un des livres de chevet qu'ils avaient achetés un peu plus tôt. Quand le jeune argenté le vit entrer dans la pièce avec le bouquin, il comprit.

Il ne put se soustraire à cela, son papa l'avait bien emmitouflé, et puis, il n'en avait probablement pas envie. Père commença la lecture qui se termina une heure plus tard, tant le livre était intéressant. Enfin, il reçut deux bécots sur son front et un « bonne nuit » avant d'être laissé seul face au sommeil. Finalement, il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, 'tout est parfait maintenant' pensa-t-il en plongeant dans de merveilleux rêves.

Alors, votre avis ? Bon ou mauvais, j'ai pas changé soyez pas timide, tout est bon à prendre.


	8. Familiers et visite non désirée

**Auteur : **Moi

**Disclamer :** seuls les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise sont à moi

**Résumé : **UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews/Alerts :** Molly59, LemOnelle, jess78, Ronce13, aemilia97, bianka17, An author alone in the dark, vampyse, titmo, Tite Lena, stormtrooper2, jument fiere, Akira sanguinis.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 : Familiers et visite non désirée. **

**Année 1997, Manoir Potter, fin du mois de juin. **

Dans le salon du manoir, Harry apprenait quelques leçons de math et de nouveaux sorts magiques. Sa mère lui assurait que les mathématiques lui serviraient quand il serait plus grand. Seulement, lui, bien qu'il comprenne et sache résoudre tous ses problèmes, il ne leur voyait pas d'utilité.

C'est alors que sa mère, voyant son air ennuyé, tenta une nouvelle approche. « Harry, tu dois savoir calculer et faire ce genre de choses pour beaucoup de métiers et aussi pour la cuisine. Réfléchis, tu dois savoir peser, mesurer et mettre les bonnes doses pour que ta préparation, quel qu'elle soit, soit mangeable. En gros, c'est comme les potions, là aussi ce genre de connaissance te sera utile. » Harry réalisa que sa mère avait raison, il redoubla donc d'ardeur et clôtura ses exercices, tous corrects, en un rien de temps.

Lily le laissa enfin aller s'amuser dans le jardin avec son cher serpent, faisant maintenant partie intégrante de la famille. En effet, depuis quelques mois maintenant, Ias lui avait révélé qu'à la base, leur rencontre avait été provoquée par sa magie. Il était donc ce que les sorciers désignaient comme un familier. Leurs magies étaient entrées en résonnance lors de leur première rencontre et s'étaient liées et acceptées, car leur lien serait indestructible, puissant et durerait jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'eux.

L'ophidien avait expliqué ses pouvoirs à son compagnon. Le premier don qu'ils avaient développé était la télépathie, ainsi à tout moment, l'autre saurait comment son ami se portait. Ensuite, le reptile pouvait se rendre invisible ou s'incruster, tel un tatouage, sur son corps. Et de part sa condition de serpent des glaces, Ias savait se servir de sorts puissants se rapportant à l'eau.

Justement, le jeune Atallan lui montrait deux ou trois sorts quand trois humains fous furieux déboulèrent dans le jardin. Drago lui tomba d'ailleurs dessus, en guise de bonjour, ce qui déplut fortement à son serpent, allongé sur son bras.

« Salut Ry ! » dirent-ils en même temps. Celui-ci les salua et leur demanda d'emblée ce qu'ils étaient venus faire chez lui. Ravis de la question, les jeunes garçons lui rendirent un sourire éblouissant.

« Alors, Harry prépares-toi à une surprise. On a attendu exprès pour te les montrer, que chacun d'entre nous en ait un. » Blaise commença et lui présenta un bébé tigre, son familier. Il l'avait déniché à l'Animalerie Magique. Après réflexion, il l'avait nommé Ahélion en rapport à la clarté de son pelage blanc. Ensuite, vint Drago avec un aigle royal d'un brun sombre nommé Mercure. Il l'avait reçu en cadeau de son père, et ce dernier ignorait totalement que l'oiseau était le familier de son fils.

Soudain une vive lumière irradia à côté de Théo. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses copains, le petit blond présenta une splendide licorne qu'il avait rencontrée en mauvaise posture dans la forêt de son manoir. Il l'avait sauvée d'une meute de loups et, en sentant son aura et sa magie, la licorne du nom de Layanna, l'avait choisi comme maître. Le petit blond leur raconta évidemment la tête de ses parents quand il l'avait ramenée à la maison.

« Nom d'un hippogriffe mal en bouché, hurla Blaise, as-tu une idée de ce que représente ta licorne, de ce qu'elle révèle sur toi ? » Ses trois comparses étaient effarés de son vocabulaire mais ils ignoraient de quoi il voulait parler, aussi ils le pressèrent de continuer. « Bon sang, lisez un livre sur les licornes et vous le saurez : seul un être extrêmement pur et vierge peut avoir le privilège de les approcher, alors en posséder une. Théo, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour que tu aies gagné sa confiance, tu es un ange. »

L'équidé lui confirma l'affirmation du brun par télépathie. Elle précisa, qu'il devait prendre le mot vierge dans le sens sexuel, et non comme un signe astrologique, comme il le pensait à l'instant. « Mais ça veut dire quoi que je suis un ange ? Je ne comprends pas, vous parlez de la créature ou de mon comportement. »

Alors qu'il posait la question à ses amis, Layanna effleura sa tête de sa corne. Cela eut pour effet de rendre sa forme d'origine à son maître, et accessoirement statufia les trois jeunes humains. Les familiers étaient pliés de rire face à cette scène. Ces jeunes n'avaient aucune conscience de qui ils étaient.

Ainsi, Blaise et Drago furent eux aussi changés par leurs compagnons en deux démons de rang supérieur, issus du 5ème cercle. Harry, par contre, se méfia d'Ias et se recula, curieusement le serpent n'avait pas l'air prêt à quoi que ce soit. _'Normal, idiot. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer. Tout simplement par ce que tu n'es pas comme eux. Toi, tu es encore plus spécial.' _

Harry lui demanda évidemment d'être plus précis_. 'Etre fourchelang et posséder un familier puissant comme un serpent de glace ou de feu fait de toi un membre de la royauté méridienne. Tu n'es ni un ange ni un démon, il s'avère que tu es un mélange des deux. Je peux te rendre ta forme mais je ne peux te retransformer en humain. Lorsque le moment viendra, celui ou celle qui partagera ta vie, à tout jamais, se transformera avec toi. Et seulement ce jour-là, vous apprendrez ensemble comment passer d'un état à l'autre.' _

Le jeune prodige était un peu déçu, mais convint que c'était pour le mieux. Il regarda alors ses amis.

Blaise et Dray avaient désormais des ailes sombres, pas encore très longues, dans le dos et tous deux avaient un tatouage signifiant enfer dans la langue des démons. Le brun l'avait à l'épaule gauche, tandis que celui du blond se trouvait sur son omoplate. Ils étaient uniquement vêtus de pantalons noirs serrés à la taille, laissant leurs pectoraux naissants à l'air libre. C'est pourquoi, il retrouva un petit ange en train de baver allègrement sur un beau démon aux cheveux bruns bouclés.

Le dit ange, était habillé tout en blanc, pantalon en lin et un tee-shirt assez évasé : son torse était intégralement recouvert, mais ses bras étaient presque nus à l'exception de deux petites bandes se liant aux poignets. Ses ailes blanches flottaient un peu derrière lui à cause de sa petite taille.

Après le matage intensif des quatre amis, les familiers rendirent forme humaine à leur propriétaire. Certes, ils n'oublieraient pas cette après-midi mais maintenant, ils avaient envie de s'amuser.

**Même moment, Manoir Snape-Black.**

Alors que la présentation des nouveaux animaux commençait chez Harry, Serion révéla à son cher maître sa condition de familier et ses pouvoirs. Le petit renard pouvait aussi communiquer par télépathie et utiliser la magie élémentale. Il le tint également au courant de la transformation qu'il pouvait effectuer sur lui. Dawn était très curieux, comme les gamins de son âge, donc le quetzel le transforma.

L'animal propulsa une bulle de magie qui enveloppa son maître. Une fois le sort terminé, la lumière blanche qui avait entouré le jeune humain s'estompa. Elle laissa place à un Dawn version adulte aux oreilles pointues. L'enfant se plaça face à un miroir pour voir les changements. Outre le fait qu'il ait grandi, il se retrouvait avec une tunique bleu nuit typique des vrais Elfes.

Il pouvait le jurer grâce au livre qu'il avait acheté sur ce peuple énigmatique. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les elfes de maison. Ces créatures étaient toutes d'une grande beauté et d'une taille souvent appréciables, caractérisées par des cheveux longs. Les cheveux argentés avaient en effet poussés et ne s'arrêtaient qu'à dix centimètres en dessous de ses fesses désormais. Ses yeux par contre n'avaient pas changés, toujours rouges, avec une pointe de noir sur les pupilles.

'_Voilà qui tu es en réalité : un Haut Elfe noir. Je te précise aussi que celui ou celle que tu aimeras fera partie de ton clan. Dernière précision, tu es le second du roi méridien, qui n'est autre que ton ami Harry. Vos trois amis font aussi partie de cette cour. Enfin, quelqu'un vous apprendra ce que vous devrez savoir le moment venu. Maintenant, il faut que je te rende ton apparence, ton papa se pointe.' _

En effet, sous cette forme, l'ouïe était extrêmement développée, il avait entendu distinctement Siri arriver. Son familier lui rendit son apparence d'enfant, juste avant que Sirius n'ouvre la porte pour lui dire de venir. Ils allaient en effet passé chez James et Lily pour souper avant d'aller se promener tous les trois dans le bois environnant leur demeure.

**Manoir Potter, quelques minutes plus tard. **

Quand les trois Snape-Black arrivèrent, Dawn fonça retrouver ses amis, laissant les adultes discuter tranquillement dans le salon. Lily et James leur signalèrent, autour d'un apéritif, une visite de Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait en effet envoyé une missive pour passer les voir un après-midi, dans deux jours précisément.

Les deux époux leur confirmèrent qu'ils ne viendraient sous aucun prétexte ce jour-là. Se taper le roi Citronman tout un après-midi, merci bien, mais ils tenaient à leurs santés mentales.

Ils oublièrent pour la journée cette satanée visite du Taré et allèrent dans la cuisine. Lily prépara le repas, James et Sirius mirent la table tandis que Severus se tournait les pouces, assis à la table.

De leur côté, les enfants s'amusaient joyeusement dans le jardin avec leurs animaux. Ceux-ci apprécièrent fortement d'être bichonné, ils avaient vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé de si bon maîtres. Ces derniers, tout en caressant leurs protégés, discutèrent de leurs vrais formes. Bien sûr, Blaise remit sur le tapis, qu'il était dommage qu'Harry ne puisse pas encore reprendre sa forme. Un « Tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde ! » résonna aux oreilles du gamin aux cheveux noirs. Il leur répondit en tirant la langue et en boudant un bon coup. Suivi un fou rire général, évidemment : quel attitude de gamin. Et c'est tant mieux, ils étaient tous des gamins.

A ce moment-là, la mère d'Harry les appela tous à souper. Les enfant se rendirent donc rapidement à table et s'empressèrent de se servir. Ils avaient tous une faim de loup. Quand les petits apprirent la nouvelle concernant le directeur de Poudlard, ils furent dégoutés. Bien heureusement, une idée germa dans l'esprit rusé du fils de Sirius. « Les gars, je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle. » Comme le souper était fini, les cinq chenapans quittèrent la table et montèrent se concerter dans la chambre du fils Potter.

« Que croyez-vous qu'ils préparent ceux-là ? » demanda Lily inquiète pour les dégâts que sa maison subirait avec la tornade folle que les petits seraient capables de provoquer. Les autres ne purent lui répondre qu'un « il faut s'attendre à tout de la part de ces terreurs. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le presque frère de James et sa petite famille s'en retournèrent à leur maison pour une petite promenade digestive. Pendant cette soirée, leur fils échafaudait divers plans pour embêter Dumby. D'ailleurs, il ne manquait pas de les exposer à ses parents, qui se retenaient de rire.

Ils allaient pouvoir plaindre le Vieux gâteux dans pas longtemps, enfin intérieurement. Ils se rappelèrent toujours à partir de ce jour-là du sourire machiavélique que pouvait faire leur douce progéniture.

**Manoir Potter, deux jours plus tard, le matin. **

Un jour à signer d'une pierre blanche selon les cinq enfants qui allaient semé la pagaille rien que pour faire chier Dumby. En effet, pour le bon fonctionnement de leur plan, et la dernière mise en place de leurs préparatifs, les petits jeunes avaient dormi chez leur ami.

Après avoir peaufiné le dernier pentacle dont ils auraient besoin, ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, ils avaient tout prévu, leurs jolis pièges ne fonctionneraient que sur le directeur de Poudlard. Hors de question d'énerver Lily Evans et James Potter. La jeune femme était connue pour ses crises de colère dévastatrices et son cher mari n'était pas un ex maraudeur pour rien, il sait se venger.

Après le repas, les cinq garnements remontèrent et s'assurèrent que tout était en place, car Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder. Finalement celui-ci devait en effet passer toute la journée chez les Potter. Cela n'enchantait guère la famille et les gamins. Heureusement, Théo positiva les troupes en proclamant qu'ils pourraient proprement lyncher le Cinglé avec plein de farces de leur crû.

Lorsque neuf heures sonna un bruit dans la cheminée se fit entendre. Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans l'unique but d'obtenir la confiance d'une des plus puissantes et riches familles du monde sorcier. Aussitôt que le vieil homme eût fait un pas, il s'écroula de tout son long. En regardant ses chevilles, après s'être plus ou moins remis du choc, il remarqua un détail. Ses jambes étaient attachées ensemble : un sort de Croc en jambe probablement. D'un coup de baguette, il jeta le contre sort et se remit sur ses jambes.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, il regarda plus attentivement le plancher mais n'y décela rien. Bien évidemment, les enfants avaient prévu sa réaction et grâce aux talents de Blaise et Dawn les pentacles n'étaient jamais gravés visiblement.

En effet, Sirius leur avait enseigné une autre technique pour rendre leur crime indétectable. Il suffisait simplement de dessiner le pentacle avec le doigt sur le sol ou dans l'air. Ainsi la magie qu'ils libéraient ne laissait aucune trace quant à leurs activités, pratique quand on veut jouer un tour.

Evidemment, quelqu'un d'aguerri, de suffisamment méfiant et concentré pourrait le détecter. Seulement sur le coup, le Fêlé ne se soucia pas beaucoup de cela, se faisant vieux (centenaire oui !) il pouvait très bien passer l'éponge sur ce petit incident.

Au premier étage, dans la chambre d'Harry, les petits farceurs se reprenaient de leur fou rire. « Eh ben, encore heureux que Blaise et Dawn maîtrisent bien cette technique des pentacles ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait le repérer. » déclara Théo. « Oui, c'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, nous, on n'aurait pas assuré, on n'est pas totalement au point pour les pentacles libres. » rétorqua Drago.

Passé cette farce, les enfants descendirent dans le salon, suite à l'appel de Lily. Celle-ci, en bonne maîtresse de maison, tenait à faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse. Etre dans le camp des ténèbres oblige, les espions se doivent de faire bonne figure pour être crédible. C'est pourquoi, Dumbledore, les croyant neutres dans cette affaire, cherchait à les rallier à sa cause, supposée juste.

Pour s'assurer que le glucosé des citrons n'irait pas fureter n'importe où, quoiqu'il ne trouverait rien de compromettant, James lança son patronus messager à l'encontre du visiteur. Le cerf n'eût aucun mal à trouver sa cible et à l'amener auprès de son maître.

Quand le directeur arriva dans le salon, il fût accueilli par cinq petits chenapans tout souriants et deux adultes qu'il qualifia de normal. Le chef de famille présenta son fils de manière officiel et lui présenta brièvement les autres, puisqu'il les connaissait déjà.

Après les présentations et un essai infructueux de partager des bonbons de Dumby, les enfants furent autorisés à retourner s'amuser. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, laissant le soin aux parents de supporter les mièvreries du Citron Shooté.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à travailler au corps ses deux anciens élèves. Il les assomma de questions, de remarques peu subtiles pour les faire passer dans son camp. Lily et James gardaient un semblant de sourire, mais priait intérieurement Merlin de les aider.

Ils furent entendus, un des cinq enfants déboula dans le salon. Les Potter habitués au vacarme ne relevèrent la tête que quand le garnement vint se lover contre eux. Harry était désormais sur les genoux de ses parents, espérant être à l'abri des deux monstres qui le poursuivaient.

Aussitôt eût-il pensé cela que Drago et Blaise arrivèrent et tentèrent de l'agripper. Bien sûr, Lily s'empressa de les contenir un peu en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient à son enfant.

« Ben on joue aux policiers et aux voleurs ! Harry est le dernier voleur, on doit l'attraper, alors lâchez-le. »

Ce qu'ils omettaient sciemment de dire, c'est que leur façon d'attraper le voleur était peu orthodoxe. Une fois qu'ils tiendraient leur ami, ils lui rouleraient un patin monumental. Et oui, Les enfants Malfoy et Zabini ont décidément de drôles de jeux.

Harry ne voulait pas continuer à se laisser abuser de cette façon. Aussi, il profita de la diversion de ses parents pour se glisser discrètement derrière le canapé. Il retomba souplement au sol et détala, très vite suivi par ses kidnappeurs.

Les gosses partis, James secoua la tête d'un air las et s'excusa brièvement face à Dumbledore pour le dérangement. Celui-ci leur sourit chaleureusement en leur rappelant que c'était bien normal de jouer quand on est un enfant.

Le temps s'écoula et l'heure du dîner vint rapidement. Evidemment, Lily n'eût pas besoin d'héler les enfants qu'ils descendaient déjà. Ses 'ventres sur pattes', comme elle les appelait, s'assirent rapidement autour de la table.

Par un pur hasard, Dawn se trouvait en face du directeur. Celui-ci en profita pour le scanner un peu, comme il l'avait déjà fait face aux autres garnements en son temps. Il remarqua que sa magie n'était pas encore très développée et que son aura n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il ne voyait donc aucune utilité à ce petit insignifiant.

Le jeune argenté se félicita d'avoir travaillé l'occlumencie avec son père et la dissimulation de ses pouvoirs avec son papa. En effet, Sevy, se méfiant de tout le monde, surtout du Vieux, l'avait directement dirigé vers la pratique de cette discipline forte utile qu'est la fermeture de l'esprit. Quant à Siri, il lui avait enseigné quelques sorts tout simples, mais peu connus, pour dissimuler son potentiel magique et son aura. Quel avantage d'avoir des parents puissants et cultivés.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre et sans mauvaises blagues des enfants, suite à l'interdiction parentale. En effet, les Potter préféraient que les farces soient le plus possible minimisées, afin de garder leur couverture. Reconnaissons-le, afficher une hostilité poussée envers le Vioque se serait un aveu radical quant à leur position dans la guerre.

Drago avait rassuré ses copains en leur rappelant qu'à Poudlard, ils mettraient tout le souk qu'ils voudraient au nez et à la barbe de tous les autres. En plus, ce serait encore mieux, ils pourraient trouver un nom à leur groupe et s'arranger pour qu'il n'existe aucune preuve les accusant.

Après le repas, la famille avait prévu d'emmener Le 'vénéré' directeur dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Celui-ci ne refusa pas. Les enfants les suivirent avec un drôle de sourire.

La journée était belle et ensoleillée… et bruyante, constata le bouffeur de citrons. En effet, les parents entendaient aussi un bruit de cavalcade. Bien sûr ! Les familiers des enfants avaient l'habitude de rappliquer dès qu'ils allaient dehors. Prions Merlin qu'ils ne provoquent pas de tornade.

Heureusement, Ias et Layanna avaient eu l'intelligence de ne pas foncer auprès de leurs jeunes protégés. Ils s'étaient donc habilement dissimulés derrière des fourrés pour ne pas manquer le spectacle de leurs trois compères. En effet de leur côtés, les animaux avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu à enrager le Fêlé, tout cela indépendamment de leur maîtres.

Quand le glucosé vit un jeune tigre, un aigle et un quetzel arriver devant les enfants il fut ahuri. Aucun enfant de cet âge ne devait avoir de familier normalement. Selon lui, ces créatures n'apparaissaient que lors de l'éveil des pouvoirs d'un sorcier, c'est-à-dire après la première année passée à Poudlard.

Il rectifia quelques peu ses idées sur ces trois enfants, et fut soulagé que les deux autres gosses ne possèdent pas de familiers. Il n'en revenait pas que deux enfants de mangemorts aient de tels dispositions. Il rangea dans un coin de son esprit l'idée de rallier les Zabini et les Malefoy à sa cause. Il vaut toujours mieux s'entourer de quelques espions influents, c'est plus prudent, même si une trahison est fort probable.

Les deux parents Potter soufflèrent de soulagement quand les enfants s'éloignèrent un peu avec leurs amis et invitèrent Dumby à s'asseoir.

Quand les jeunes se furent éloignés, la discussion entre adultes reprit. De leur côté, les cinq garnements se doutaient que leurs chers copains animaux avaient échafaudés un plan contre le Vieux.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent mais avant de passer à l'offensive, ils voulaient des câlins, afin de ne pas laisser au décrépi l'occasion de se méfier.

De loin, le couple surveillait les enfants, espérant que l'un d'eux vienne encore les déranger. Ce n'est pas tout d'écouter le Timbré mais une migraine monumentale pointait son nez, là. Comme si le tigre avait entendu leurs suppliques, il s'étira en baillant et se mit ensuite à courir partout.

Les adultes se posèrent des questions mais eurent vite fait de comprendre quand Blaise le pourchassa. Suivi des autres évidemment. Seulement, tout cela n'était qu'une diversion. L'aigle avait pris son envol et survolait la table.

Dumbledore regardait les jeunes s'amuser quand deux jets blanchâtres lui tombèrent dessus. Désormais sa robe était fichue, la tâche blanche avait dégouliné et durci sur le haut de sa tenue.

Lily et James avaient tout vu et se retenaient à grand peine de rire. La suite se passa très vite. Le quetzel et le tigre se faisaient pourchassés par leurs gentils maîtres. Oui, seulement ils cavalaient tous en direction de l'invité.

Celui-ci se préoccupant plus de sa robe ne les vit pas. Et d'un coup, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis bascula et il se retrouva à terre. Les enfants ne semblant pas faire attention lui marchèrent dessus et les animaux aussi évidemment.

Ensuite, Mercure piqua vers lui et s'amusa à becqueter le chapeau pointu. Ce qui déconcentra Glucoman qui ne vit pas les autres revenir à la charge. Brusquement, au lieu de continuer à courir, le quetzel s'intéressa à sa barbe et s'y agrippa de ses griffes et de ses dents. Quant à Ahélion, il s'empara d'une jambe osseuse à souhait et mordit dedans.

L'amalgame de cette torture acheva le pauvre martyr qui ne se retint pas de hurler de douleur. D'un coup il se releva et tenta de détacher les maudits bestiaux agrippés à lui. Les enfants jouaient parfaitement la comédie et s'affolèrent, rappelant à eux leurs compagnons avant qu'ils ne se fassent mal.

Dumbledore à bout de patience, se souvint qu'il était un sorcier. Il attrapa sa baguette et de quelques sorts se débarrassa enfin de ses monstres. Quand il eut fini, il se lança un sort pour soigner sa cheville mâchouillée et remettre de l'ordre dans sa barbe.

Enfin, il répara son chapeau et tenta de rafistoler sa robe sorcière couverte d'excréments d'oiseaux. Ce qu'il ne parvint à retirer. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était là, une arme redoutable que possédait l'aigle Malefoy. Dégoûtant, certes mais efficace pour occuper un assaillant.

Découragé, le vieil homme se mit en rogne et beugla sur les enfants irresponsables et les animaux complètement timbrés. Ceux-ci n'apprécièrent pas du tout d'être critiqué, ni qu'on s'attaqua à leurs bons maîtres.

Aussi, ils se placèrent tous devant les jeunes et adoptèrent leurs postures d'attaques. Du coup, le glucosé arrêta de hurler et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à la cheminée. Il n'écouta pas les excuses, pas sincères évidemment, des gamins et, grâce à la poudre de cheminette, se réfugia à l'abri dans son bureau à l'école.

La grande famille par contre tentait de calmer l'immense fou rire qu'avait provoqué l'humiliation du Directeur. Même James et Lily se gondolaient et ils félicitèrent les enfants et leurs sacrés familiers de leur prestation. Les jeunes animaux tout fiers se pavanèrent devant tous. De nouveau, le numéro des bêtes amusa les humains et ils éclatèrent encore de rire.

Après cette joyeuse célébration, la jeune rousse s'empressa de se remettre au fourneau pour le souper. Les enfants préparèrent aussi le repas de leurs familiers et discutèrent avec eux jusqu'à l'appel de James.

Le souper se passa calmement, même si de temps à temps, l'un d'eux relançait le sujet de rigolade. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous englouti le repas, Blaise, Drago et Théo repartirent chez eux en même temps. Enfin, Dawn utilisa aussi la cheminée pour retourner chez ses pères.

Les trois Potter enfin seuls s'empressèrent d'aller faire leur toilette et se rendirent au lit, épuisés mais heureux, des souvenirs de cette journée plein la tête.

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	9. Plan et belle soirée

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews/ Alerts :** Molly59, Akira sanguinis, aliva, Ronce13, Ookami-eichi-san, stormtrooper2, vampyse, An author alone in the dark, titmo, adenoide, S, bianka17, Dream is cool, Xenane, Araknofobia.

Le chapitre que vous attendiez : Tom réapparait.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : Plans et belle soirée. **

**A Poudlard, école de magie d'Angleterre. Année 1998. **

Albus Dumbledore, manitou du magenmagot et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie la plus populaire d'Europe attendait impatiemment. En effet, il avait convoqué ce matin la famille Longdubat pour leur parler du destin exceptionnel de leur fils.

Les parents étaient très fiers de leur enfant, le petit Neville. Celui-ci, s'il était fier d'être célèbre, n'en demeurait pas moins peureux face à son sort. Il n'était pas idiot, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser. Le gamin savait que s'il était désormais le Survivant, cela impliquait d'avoir à ses trousses un puissant mage noir mégalo et psychopathe.

Le Vieux manipulateur les accueillit dans son bureau avec joie et les pressa de s'asseoir. Il proposa également, comme il le faisait tout le temps, des bonbons aux citrons. Ce que déclinèrent ses invités.

« Bien, mes amis. J'aimerais vous parler de ce que je compte faire pour aider notre jeune Sauveur. J'ai songé qu'un entraînement approprié devrait lui être fourni par certains membres de mon personnel et moi-même. Ainsi que par vous Alice et Frank. Vous possédez des dispositions dans certains domaines, comme les potions et la DCFM, que je pense fort utile. »

Ses vis-à-vis acquiescèrent, chacun résolu à faire de son mieux dans l'intérêt de l'enfant et du futur de leur société. Quand tout fut dit, du lieu d'entraînement jusqu'aux sorts qu'était déjà capable d'exécuter Neville, Les Longdubat prirent congé de leur chef de guerre.

Le Vieux resté seul, partit dans des pensées pour contrer les incessants raids de son ennemi. A savoir qu'il devait renforcer des barrières de protection chez tous ses partisans ou tenter de prévoir les prochaines attaques potentielles.

**Château Salazar Serpentard au même moment. **

Lord Voldemort était plus ou moins content. Tout simplement parce que le Vieux Fou était tombé dans le piège. Un espion infiltré à Poudlard avait entendu la conversation entre la famille du Survivant et le Fêlé.

Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Dumbledore allait entraîner un futur perdant, tandis que lui posséderait bientôt un atout non négligeable : Harry Potter. Bon bien sûr, il ferait seulement connaissance dans sept ans, mais le temps passe vite. D'ailleurs, il était convaincu qu'attendre l'évolution du petit lui serait profitable.

Ses parents auront largement eu le temps de le rôder à sa politique et de le former magiquement et mentalement pour être un digne prince des ténèbres. Maintenant qu'il était tranquille quant à la prophétie, il se concentra sur ses futurs plans d'attaques.

Tom savait très bien comment fonctionnait son ennemi, il allait penser à la sécurité des membres de son Poulet grillé. Donc, il serait plus malin et agirait une fois de plus en serpentard.

D'abord, Lucius et ses espions du ministère devraient s'arranger pour détruire doucement les certitudes et la mentalité Dumbledorienne d'une partie de la communauté ministérielle.

Ensuite, pendant que le Vieux aurait le dos tourné s'en prendre aux moldus quotidiennement. Cela l'éloignerait suffisamment longtemps pour que ses hommes s'attaquent à certains hauts membres de l'Ordre qui risqueraient de devenir gênants.

Justement, la réunion allait commencer. Tous les mangemorts l'attendaient dans la salle du trône. A l'exception, de Severus chargé de garder les enfants des Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et le jeune Potter en plus de son fils.

Le lord se rappela alors de convoquer Sirius Black et son maître de potion pour parler de leur rejeton. Une jeune recrue de plus n'est jamais de trop, surtout s'il est puissant. Ainsi que les Potter afin de suivre l'évolution de son cher compagnon.

D'un pas conquérant, il pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea dignement et fièrement vers son trône. Son charisme imposant fit taire les derniers bavardages. La foule dans un bel ensemble s'agenouilla devant lui quand il parvint à l'estrade.

Un silence s'imposa quelques secondes, le temps qu'IL s'assoie sur son confortable haut fauteuil noir.

La réunion commença enfin, il appela Lucius au rapport qui lui confirma que certains membres du ministère se laissaient facilement corrompre et passaient dans son camp. Une bonne nouvelle.

Vint ensuite, la conclusion du dernier raid. Seulement une perte de deux hommes pour lui, alors que leurs opposants avaient essuyés un cuisant échec avec une vingtaine de tués et plus de trente blessés.

La suite de la convocation se résuma à une liste de noms de nouvelles recrues potentielles dans les années à venir et les prochains ministres à placer sur le chemin de la corruption.

D'un signe le Seigneur des ténèbres mit fin à cet ennui et congédia tout le monde sauf les Potter et Black. « Suivez-moi tous les trois. » dit-il simplement.

Jédusor les emmena dans une pièce adjacente à la grande salle. C'était un petit salon très plaisant. Les murs étaient peints en carmin, des tableaux étaient accrochés de ci de là et de beaux fauteuils confortables entouraient une magnifique table basse en bois de pin.

Les invités furent invités à prendre place tandis que le lord servait un verre de Château du Rhône d'un coup de baguette à tout le monde. « Alors, parlez-moi un petit peu de votre nouvel enfant Black. » ordonna l'homme.

Sirius s'empressa de répondre à son maître que son petit Dawn était une terreur comme tous les autres enfants. Parfois c'était l'être le plus adorable du monde et l'instant d'après, il se révélait être un démon. Le brun raconta plusieurs anecdotes de blagues que leur garnement leur avait fait subir.

Par exemple, la fois où il avait mit du poil à gratter dans le lit de ses pères. Ce jour-là, il avait bien ri alors que Sev' s'usait les cordes vocales à lui répéter que s'il devenait comme Siri, il allait passer une semaine dans les cachots, fils ou pas.

Puis, le beau brun en vint à ce qui intéressait réellement son maître. Dawn avait des pouvoirs forts intéressants : il maîtrisait la technique des pentacles avec une aisance déconcertante. Les potions ne lui procuraient aucune difficulté. Mais cela évidemment, c'était peut-être à cause du rituel d'adoption, où ils avaient mélangés leurs sangs tous les trois.

Sir' continua sur sa lancée, il ne cessait de lancer des fleurs à son fils. Il parla aussi de ses doutes quand à ses véritables origines. En effet, une des spécialités de Sirius était de scanner les auras. Ce qui s'était révéler perturbant avec Dawn, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une aura d'une telle intensité. Seule une créature magique extrêmement puissante possédait une puissance pareille.

Il jura à son seigneur de faire des recherches pour trouver à quelle espèce de créature pourrait correspondre son fils. Tom acquiesça et se tourna vers les Potter. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de répondre à leur maître.

« Notre fils vous ressemble beaucoup. Il excelle dans tous les domaines et est un fourchelang. Il possède également un familier comme Dawn et les trois autres zigotos. Il l'a appelé Ias, c'est un serpent des glaces. Même Severus est d'accord pour dire qu'il est au même niveau que Dawn en potions. »

Ils ajoutèrent que leur petit était parfaitement à l'aise sur un balai et qu'il avait un caractère facile. Bien que parfois un peu rebelle et solidaire face à l'adversité. Et fait important, il intégrait parfaitement l'idée de dévoiler aux moldus l'existence des sorciers, le but de la guerre Voldemorienne.

Ce dernier parut satisfait. Dans son infinie bonté, il expliqua à son auditoire que les dons du fourchelang et des potions lui avaient été transmis lors du pacte.

Il demanda aux trois personnes s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Les Potter ne dirent rien, par contre Sirius était très curieux. « Hier, Dumby devait passer chez vous, dis donc. Racontez, qu'est-ce que les gamins ont mijoté ? »

Au rappel des événements, James lui répondit par un énorme sourire. Ils narrèrent donc au parrain et au compagnon d'Harry ce qui s'était déroulé. Quand ils entendirent la pagaille que cela avait été, ils éclatèrent de rire, même Tom, ce qui était extrêmement rare.

Sir' pensa qu'il aurait bien voulu voir la tête de Citronman, et Jédusor eut la même pensée. Le lord se dit aussi qu'avec un compagnon pareil la vie serait sans doute parfaite, même s'il se doutait que parfois il allait en baver.

Après tout cela, les trois mangemorts laissèrent l'héritier de Serpentard pour rentrer dans leurs foyers.

Le Seigneur noir était vraiment ravi par toutes ses nouvelles et décida que le reste de la journée serait un repos total. Il l'avait bien mérité et ses hommes aussi. Il était désormais sûr que son projet arriverait à terme.

**Quelque part au même moment. **

Lui aussi était content. La rencontre serait pour dans quelques années mais il savait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Jouer avec eux serait très distrayant et l'occuperait. Il adorait torturer et se ferait un plaisir de semer le trouble entre ces deux là.

Et même si son jeu les énervait, ils seront de toute façon condamner à finir ensemble, tel est leur destin.

**Dans une forêt en Angleterre. **

Loin des grandes idées politiques et manipulations des puissants magiciens, existait un petit village. Il était entouré d'arbres verts et cachait en son sein une petite communauté de grands elfes.

Ceux-ci vivaient loin des hommes et des sorciers parce que leurs caractères étaient réputés pour leur pacifisme et leur neutralité dans les conflits. Seulement, si tel est le cas pour la plupart de ces êtres enchanteurs, un elfe faisait exception.

La raison en était simple. Depuis des années, son compagnon lui avait été enlevé brusquement. Le bel homme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour le défendre et se jurait de tout faire pour le retrouver.

Pour cela, et parce qu'il sentait que son homme avait découvert sa nature, il décida de partir de sa terre natale. Après avoir réuni quelques affaires indispensables et d'autres de valeurs, il alla prévenir le chef du village.

Celui-ci, comprenant le sentiment de perte qui alourdissait le cœur de son protégé, le laissa partir à la recherche de son amour perdu.

Sitôt qu'il eut la permission l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se précipita vers la fin de la forêt à la quête de sa moitié, décider à tout tenter pour le récupérer, dût-il passer un pacte avec les démons.

**Manoir des Nott, plus tard dans l'après-midi. **

Les enfants, après avoir été gardé par Severus au manoir Snape-Black, s'étaient enfuis au manoir de leur chère et belle tête blonde, Théodore Nott en personne. En effet, les cinq garnements trouvaient que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de soirée pyjamas.

Donc, pour une fois que les parents étaient d'accord, ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée et la nuit chez un des leurs. Cette fois-là donc, ce fut Théo qui dû accueillir tout le monde dans sa chambre.

Pendant que Blaise et Harry allaient chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine, les autres commençaient à parler des jeux et des discussions qui auraient bientôt lieu.

Seulement, les deux grandes terreurs allaient encore frappés. En effet, avant de venir Zabini et Malfoy junior avaient monté un plan séduction à essayer sur leurs amis. Bon bien sûr, ils étaient trois contre deux mais ils étaient sûrs de leurs charmes.

Très vite, les deux bruns revinrent avec des boissons et un foisonnement de cochonneries nutritives tels que des chips, des cacahuètes et autres matières grasses. Une fois tous servis, ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement et commentèrent encore et toujours la fameuse visite du Fêlé.

Ensuite, à l'aide d'une canette vide de soda, ils firent un Action/Vérité banal. Au cours duquel Harry brisa le cœur du jeune Drago en se déclarant pas du tout attiré par lui. Blaise dû avouer qu'il croyait aimer quelqu'un, Théo révéla la même chose. Drago, ne faisant jamais comme tout le monde, demanda une action et imita leur ennemi public, Dumbledore.

Quant à Dawn refusant de répondre à la question du « As-tu un amoureux ou quelqu'un en vue ? » se chopa une action perverse de la part de Blaise. Quoique rouler un patin à Théo le vengea amplement selon lui.

Bien sûr, l'argenté avait une bonne raison de ne pas répondre à la question du jeu. En fait, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ressentait dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux à la légère.

Il se rappelait ce que Sérion lui avait dit, il rencontrerait un elfe un jour et saurait qu'il ou elle serait son élu(e). Mais depuis quelques heures à peine, il sentait que celui ou celle qu'il allait aimer était à sa recherche, sa nature le poussait d'ailleurs à partir le rejoindre.

Heureusement, son raisonnement humain prenait le pas sur ses pulsions elfiques, ils se trouveraient en temps et en heure, il le savait.

Après l'action/vérité, Blaise et Drake entamèrent leur jeu de séduction. Le brun se rapprocha subrepticement de sa proie préférée, le joli blond d'hôte. Tandis que Dray vint doucement entre Harry et Dawn et les enlaça.

Manque de bol, cette fois. Les trois gamins comprirent tout de suite leur manège. Aussitôt, Harry lança un sort de ligotage discrètement du bout des doigts. Ses deux amis l'en remercièrent.

Les deux pervers gigotaient au sol en gémissant pour leur libération, ce que n'écoutèrent pas leurs pauvres ex victimes. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, les deux garçons furent lévités jusqu'au lit où les cordes se lièrent d'elles-mêmes aux montants.

Leurs bourreaux leur retirèrent leurs vêtements et les laissèrent ainsi, nus et sans draps pour les couvrir, pendant plus d'une heure. Ainsi, ils sauraient ce que cela fait d'être pris au piège par leurs meilleurs potes et ce qu'ils avaient ressenti toutes les autres fois.

Enfin, quand les deux prisonniers leur hurlèrent qu'ils avaient compris, Dawn les détacha d'un geste. Théo remarqua alors un détail au geste de son ami elfe. Il utilisait la magie sans baguette.

« Bien sûr, je n'ai pas de problème à utiliser cette magie, puisqu'elle est propre aux elfes. On n'a pas besoin de baguettes pour faire de la magie, c'est naturel chez nous. » lui répondit Dawn, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry à cette réponse se rappela toutes les fois où avec un simple geste il avait fait de la magie. Alors, lui aussi serait un elfe ? Peut-être à prêt tout. Il ne connaissait pas encore sa forme originelle, contrairement aux autres.

Ces pensées furent vite effacées par les plaintes des deux pervers notoires, réclamant leurs vêtements. On leur rendit rapidement qu'ils arrêtent enfin de gémir comme des pauvres maltraités.

L'affaire fut vite oubliée avec le reste de la nourriture et des boissons à engloutir. L'heure avançant, la mère de Théo vint les prévenir d'aller se laver et de se brosser les dents avant d'aller presto au lit.

Habitués à partager tous depuis longtemps, les garnements se déshabillèrent et prirent leurs bains ensemble, en profitant pour faire une bataille d'eau. Le tout se soldant par la salle de bain complètement mouillée et une partie de la moquette de la chambre trempée.

Le désastre fut réglé par Monsieur Nott passant par là. Enfin, après le brossage de dents des cinq terreurs, les deux parents vinrent bordés leur bébé. Celui-ci tenta de s'y soustraire, quel honte de subir cette séance devant ses amis.

Ceux-ci loin de se moquer en réclamèrent également, c'est un rite dans les bonnes familles aimantes. Ravis, Michael et Cassandra s'empressèrent de faire le tour des enfants en les câlinant. Enfin, les gosses s'endormirent rapidement après que la porte se soit refermée sur le vissage souriant des hôtes.

Voilà, alors j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre.


	10. L'histoire de Sirius et Severus

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements :** Molly59, Mitsuki, stormtrooper2, aemilia97, emi-shuu, Akira sanguinis, titmo, zaika, bianka17, Elody Jedusor, Shehara.

Je vous préviens ce chapitre est un peu plus long. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 9 :****L'histoire de Sirius et Severus **

**Année 1999, Manoir Snape-Black. **

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Londres, un de ces jours pluvieux où il vaut mieux rester chez soi. Dawn l'avait tout de suite compris en ouvrant ses tentures. Le ciel était chargé, il était persuadé que l'orage n'était pas loin.

Il soupira, cette fois, il jouerait à l'intérieur, peut-être avec ses amis s'ils avaient la bonne idée de venir le dérider. En effet, ce genre de jour était propice aux mauvais souvenirs qui hantaient son enfance misérable.

Le petit argenté secoua vivement la tête. S'empêchant ainsi de replonger dans cette mélancolique tristesse qui l'habitait en songeant aux anciens traitements auxquels il avait droit.

Son familier sentant l'état d'esprit de son protégé vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Son action eut l'effet escompté, son jeune maître l'attrapa par le ventre et le plaça dans ses bras. Il le caressa d'une main cajoleuse qui fit ronronner de bonheur le petit être blanc.

Le son eut le mérite d'apaiser tout à fait les réminiscences passées. Aussi, de meilleure humeur, ils passèrent à la toilette matinale. Une fois le bain et l'habilement terminé, Dawn s'approcha d'Auranox et lui donna du Miam hibou. Celui se dépêcha d'avaler son repas et une fois le déjeuner englouti, il réclama des caresses avant d'être laissé seul dans la chambre.

Cela ne tarda pas à arriver, le temps passa et le petit humain descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec son quetzel. Pour une fois, il était le premier à table, ce qui était rare car Severus était plutôt du genre lève tôt.

Heureusement, ses pères ne tardèrent pas à descendre, toujours en robe de chambre. Le gamin haussa un sourcil quand ils entrèrent, d'habitude, ils étaient habillés de pied en cape prêt à travailler. Après un instant de réflexion, le jeune garçon réalisa qu'aujourd'hui, on était samedi.

Il se morigéna, il aurait pu rester au lit un peu plus, bien que rêver du passé ne fut pas la meilleure chose à laquelle penser pour faire une grasse matinée.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, le petit Snape-Black souhaita le bonjour à ses parents qui vinrent l'embrasser, comme tous les matins. C'était ce genre de geste qu'il adorait, ainsi il savait qu'il était aimé et cela l'empêchait de sombrer dans des pensées noires.

Le petit déjeuner se passa en silence. Seuls le bruit des couverts et le lapement lent du petit renard se faisaient entendre. Quand tous eurent fini de manger, les elfes débarrassèrent et les quatre membres de la famille se retirèrent soit dans leurs chambres, soit dans la bibliothèque.

En ce qui concerne Dawn, il s'était rendu dans l'antre du savoir pour trouver un livre sur les animagus, car plus que tout autre chose, il souhaitait devenir comme ses tuteurs un animagi. En effet, Sirius lui avait raconté un jour ses escapades nocturnes avec ses copains. Ainsi, James était un cerf et Siri un chien.

Quant aux deux autres maraudeurs, l'un était un petit rat fourbe dont personne ne voulait parler. Rémus Lupin, le plus cultivé des quatre, était un loup-garou mais était actuellement en mission pour une connaissance de ses pères. Et son autre père se changeait en loup gris.

Le jeune garçon chercha un moment puis fini par tomber sur un livre intéressant : Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour devenir un animagus : Théorie et pratique. Il s'en empara et alla s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil pour entamer sa lecture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il était parvenu à la moitié du livre de 400 pages, mais il ne cessait d'entendre un bruit bizarre, qui le dérangeait un peu dans sa lecture. C'était une sorte de grincement sourd qui semblait venir de l'étage du dessus. _'Pourquoi ce que j'imagine comme un don parfait à un défaut aussi énorme ? J'entends mieux beaucoup de choses et c'est très désagréable. Je me demande ce que c'est que ce bruit. La dernière fois, ce n'était que le bruit du vent qui passait par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Dire que j'avais oublié de la fermer.'_

Curieux, le gamin sortit de la pièce après avoir rangé son bouquin. Guidé par le son, il arriva très vite devant la chambre de ses parents. Naïf, il entrouvrit la porte pour voir si ses parents étaient là et entendraient finalement le bruit.

Malheureusement, il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais ouvrir la porte. Là, sur le lit grinçant- le bruit dérangeant- Sirius qui chevauchait le corps de son homme. Le petit comprit rapidement et rougit de gêne d'avoir surpris les deux adultes dans ce genre de pose.

Il tenta de fermer les yeux, mais quelque chose, un sentiment de vécu s'imposa à lui. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus les deux bruns qui faisaient l'amour devant ses yeux, mais deux autres hommes. Celui qui était allongé sur le lit avait des cheveux longs et argentés et l'autre, tout aussi beau, les avait noirs.

Soudain un gémissement rauque ramena l'enfant au présent. Les deux adultes venaient de jouir et se laissaient retomber mollement sur le lit. Par manque de chance Sir' tourna la tête dans sa direction et le vit instantanément.

Le cri étranglé de son cabot préféré alerta le professeur qui regarda dans la même direction que lui. Ils se figèrent tous, sauf le jeune renard qui avait préféré rester derrière la porte, et de ce fait, ne pas voir la scène.

Le gamin se reprit finalement et se recula doucement avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre, de peur de subir un énorme sermon de la part de son père.

Quand leur bout de chou se fut carapaté, suivi de son renard, Black et Snape s'empressèrent de se rhabiller et de filer à la chambre du petit. Ils étaient temps d'avoir la fameuse conversation tournant autour du sexe, chose difficile, même si deux gamins bien connus avaient dû leur montrer les bases à lui et ses amis.

De son côté, Dawn était arrivé à la chambre et s'était précipité dans son lit, après avoir fermé la porte d'un sort informulé. Le quetzel, qui avait eu juste le temps de passer la porte s'approcha doucement de son petit maître.

'_Allons ! Ne t'en fait pas. Tu es jeune et curieux, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'ils faisaient. Et puis, ils auraient pu fermer la porte.'_ déclara sagement le familier. L'argenté hocha la tête complètement d'accord avec la remarque. _'Seulement, avec ce que j'ai fait, le sermon sur l'intimité parentale n'est pas loin. Père va m'incendier.'_

Quelques minutes après, les deux parents toquaient avec espoir à la porte de la chambre à coucher. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, le jeune garçon laissa entrer les deux hommes.

« Fiston, on est désolés, on aurait dû fermer la porte. » dit Siri suivi par un _'Qu'est-ce que je disais ?' _du renard. Pas de réponse de la part de l'enfant. Sevy, comme à son habitude, posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas : « Pourquoi es-tu venu dans notre chambre fils ? » Là, Dawn mentit pour la première fois, pensant que ses dons seraient peut-être découverts s'il disait la vérité.

« Je vous ai entendu en passant devant votre chambre pour revenir ici. » Bien évidemment, les deux hommes ne le crurent pas mais passèrent outre. D'ailleurs, les recherches de Sirius, sur l'importante aura de son gamin, avançaient doucement. Certaines créatures avaient déjà été éliminées mais il avait encore plusieurs ouvrages à parcourir pour trouver une réponse.

Le gosse se trémoussa, sentant que le sermon n'était pas loin. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ses deux pères s'assirent confortablement sur le lit et commencèrent à lui faire un cours sur la sexualité et l'acte sexuel. Cela mit très mal à l'aise l'enfant d'aborder un tel sujet avec ses parents et bien évidemment, il n'osa poser aucune question à la fin de la discussion.

Une fois que le 'cours' fut terminé, les deux bruns prirent congé et retournèrent à leur chambre, en précisant que cette fois, ils fermeraient la porte.

Quand il entendit la nouvelle, le pauvre petit tomba des nues, combien de fois comptaient-ils le faire dans la journée et pourquoi ? Y avait-il un événement spécial aujourd'hui ?

Il remit ses questions à plus tard. En effet, sa perception, bien développée depuis sa première transformation, l'avertissait que ses amis arrivaient.

En bas dans le salon vert et argent, les quatre inséparables arrivaient un par un via la cheminée. Il ne manquait que Drago. Celui-ci arriva enfin la mine boudeuse. Il raconta à ses copains que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse de bêtises. Sous-entendu, n'abuses pas des autres.

Très vite, les quatre garçons furent propulsés à terre par une flèche argentée. Dawn était vraiment content de les voir, il n'était plus seul tous ses amis étaient là, veillant sur lui. Et au moins avec eux, il était préparé à tout.

Ceux-ci rendirent l'étreinte puis demandèrent de l'air. Le fils de Snape et Black se releva et aida ses potes à se remettre sur pieds. Ils montèrent tous dans la chambre de leur ami où Serion passa dans les mains de tout le monde. Les câlins, il adore ça.

Enfin, les cinq garnements discutèrent de tout et de rien, et particulièrement de leur journée. Pour Harry et Théo, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, les parents leur avaient fait passer des interros sur tout ce qu'ils avaient enseigné jusque là.

Le jeune Zabini avait passé sa matinée à être entraîné par son familier, il lui montrait des sorts sans baguette et informulés qui lui seraient utiles en cas d'urgence : comme un sort d'invisibilité, de boules de feu et un sort qui provoquait une belle et grande fissure dans le sol.

Malefoy lui avait passé sa journée à se promener dans le manoir, alternant lecture et espionnage de ses parents, qui cette fois ne faisaient rien d'intéressant. Enfin, Dawn raconta ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

Sitôt qu'il eût fini, le pervers blond courut jusqu'à la chambre, toujours curieux d'apprendre tout sur la sexualité. C'est sûr, plus tard, il ferait tomber beaucoup de cœurs sous son charme mais les blesserait aussi.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, les autres lui coururent après, espérant pouvoir l'arrêter à temps. Pas de chance, quand ils débarquèrent dans le couloir, le petit aristocrate avait déjà passé la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Le jeune habitant du manoir haussa un sourcil, il pensait pourtant que ses pères devaient fermer la porte. Dray, les ayant entendu, leur intima de venir mater, qu'il n'ait pas mis du temps à ouvrir la chambre pour rien.

Les gamins s'avancèrent pour déloger l'importun seulement celui-ci était déterminé à rester en place. Du coup, ils firent un boucan qui dérangea les malheureux adultes, dérangés pour la deuxième fois de la journée. De nouveau, ils s'habillèrent et vinrent ouvrir la porte.

Ils constatèrent qu'apparemment seul Malefoy junior était intéressé par leur spectacle. Puisque les quatre autres le tenaient désormais fermement. Severus se jura de s'appliquer à faire sortir ses pensées malsaines de son filleul, et aussi qu'il ne contamine pas son ange de filleul.

Sirius ne tenant plus, chopa le jeune voyeur par le collet. _'Oh ! Bon sang, il va se prendre une de ses engueulades. Quand Sir' s'y met il peut être pire que Sev'.' _pensèrent les petits.

D'un ton doucereux, ce qui était mauvais signe pour le blondinet, l'animagus chien lui dit avec un rictus en coin : « Non mais te gênes pas Draky ! Mates nous si tu veux, mais si jamais je t'y reprends une seule fois, je me ferais une joie de te lancer un sort d'impuissance si puissant que jamais, je dis bien jamais tu n'auras de descendance. Quelle honte se serait pour le fils de Lucius Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? »

Complètement terrifié à cette idée et face au visage de dangereux psychopathe de cet homme si joyeux habituellement, Drago hocha activement la tête. Cette fois-là, il avait compris à qui il avait affaire et ne tenta plus jamais, sous aucun prétexte, de déranger son parrain et son amant quand ils sont occupés à ça.

Les autres qui avaient assisté à la scène avaient aussi clairement enregistré l'information, ne voulant jamais revoir cet air terrifiant sur le beau visage de leur adulte préféré.

Un silence pesant suivi le retour sur la terre ferme des pieds du jeune garçon effrayé au possible. Dawn tenta de changer l'ambiance en demandant à ses parents, pourquoi ils ne faisaient que ça depuis le matin.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent un moment avant de répondre par une autre question. « Quel jour sommes-nous ? » Ne voyant pas le rapport, les chenapans étaient perplexes. Blaise se reprit le premier et répondit « le 9 mars. »

« Précisément, et ce jour est important pour nous car c'est ce jour-là que nous nous sommes déclarés l'un à l'autre. Et la première fois qu'on la fait aussi. »

Féru de détails, les enfants supplièrent les adultes de leur raconter toute l'histoire. Sev' n'y vit pas d'objections, bien sûr ils feraient le pont sur le passage chaud.

Ils allèrent tous se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour être confortablement installé tout le temps que durerait l'histoire. Car effectivement, leur mise en couple avait pris du temps de par les rapports qu'ils avaient eu au temps de leurs études.

Une fois, les cinq jeunes installés sur les deux sofas de la pièce, Sev' et Sir' attirèrent à eux deux fauteuils verts où ils s'assirent avant de commencer à raconter leur périple.

**Flash-back **

Après la visite chez les Potter en août 1991, Severus Snape et Sirius Black avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de mettre leurs anciennes bagarres de côté pour le bien de la bouille d'ange nommée Harry Potter.

Malheureusement, une haine de plus de six ans ne pouvait s'effacer comme ça, en tout cas pas sans raison valable. Ce qui était le cas de James Potter.

Lui avait la chance d'être celui que sa meilleure amie avait choisi. Ne demandant que le bonheur de la rousse, il accepta, même s'il fallu du travail des deux parties, de passer l'éponge sur toutes les farces d'étudiants puérils qu'il avait subi.

Pour Black, l'affaire était différente, il ne s'était pas contenté de l'humilier avec et devant ses amis. Il avait fait pire : il l'avait envoyé devant la mort, un loup-garou déchaîné. Si Potter ne l'avait pas sauvé, il aurait pu mourir ou pire, être mordu.

C'est cet épisode effrayant qui l'avait poussé à se dépasser pour réussir ses Aspics et passer sa maîtrise en potions. Pas pour les autres, seulement pour se protéger de ces créatures et ne plus risquer d'être victime de la même malédiction qu'eux.

En plus, Sirius n'avait pas fait que ça. Il avait aussi fait l'expérience de ne plus retrouver sa salle commune de Serpentard à cause d'un sort de confusion extrêmement puissant. Puis, l'annonce dans la grande salle qu'il était toujours vierge et qu'il attendait la bonne personne.

Après cela, tous les élèves s'était moqué de lui et suivait toutes les farces des quatre maraudeurs.

Bien sûr avec des charges aussi lourdes à son encontre, le clebs n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de briser la glace qui entourait le cœur de Sev'. Ce ne fut qu'après bien des dîners avec les Potter et d'autres familles sangs purs, que la distance entre eux s'estompa un chouia.

Les repas au cours desquels, ils avaient ri, appris à se connaître et entendu des anecdotes sur l'autre. En bref, ils se découvraient sous un nouveau jour grâce au concours involontaire de tous leurs amis.

Ils avaient donc plus ou moins fait la paix. Leurs amis, sachant leur orientation et les voyants plus heureux, décidèrent de leur organiser un dîner avec des hommes de leur connaissance.

Lucius organisa une soirée en tête à tête pour son meilleur ami avec un homme, du même âge et fasciné par les potions. Quant à Sirius, grâce à son meilleur ami, il obtint un rendez-vous avec un jeune auror très prometteur.

C'est lors de cette soirée qu'ils eurent une révélation. Alors que tout se passait parfaitement bien, ils se surprirent à parler de leur nouvel ami pendant le dîner. Bizarrement agacé, leurs cavaliers s'empressèrent de leur redescendre les pieds sur terre. Pour le moment, ils dînaient avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce Severus ou Sirius, alors qu'ils l'oublient un petit peu.

Ces paroles furent une gifle pour les deux garçons, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne faisaient que penser l'un à l'autre. Ils comprirent bien vite la position de leur compagnon d'un soir et tentèrent d'oublier, pour un soir, l'existence de l'Autre.

Le reste du rendez-vous se passa parfaitement bien, le repas était succulent, la conversation était intéressante, et chacun savait comment cela allait finir.

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, Sirius et Severus ramenèrent respectivement Rohlian et Quentin dans leur manoir et leur firent l'amour. Malheureusement, ils commirent tous deux la grosse boulette de prononcer le prénom de l'Autre lors de leur jouissance.

Ils furent donc tout bonnement giflés et laisser seul par les deux garçons que leurs amis leur avaient trouvés.

Ils eurent alors toute la nuit pour réfléchir à leurs réels sentiments. Ils en arrivèrent très vite à la conclusion qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais il leur fallut plus de temps pour réaliser que c'était l'Amour avec un grand A entre eux deux, et sûrement depuis plus longtemps qu'ils ne le croyaient.

En effet, leur attirance ne cessa d'augmenter au fil des dîners avec leurs amis et des fêtes organisées par la communauté sorcière où ils étaient tous deux invités.

Si bien qu'un jour, ils craquèrent. Sirius, le plus impulsif des deux, s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, sous prétexte d'échapper à une horde de femmes en furie. Ils étaient alors partis se cacher dans un salon de la demeure où la fête se tenait.

Comme pour confirmer l'excuse du maraudeur, ils entendirent un bruit de course dans le couloir. A ce moment-là, ils avaient retenu leurs souffles. Inconscient de la promiscuité qu'il existait entre eux à cet instant précis.

Les deux hommes rompirent le silence en respirant de nouveau, souffle que Siri sentit distinctement dans son cou, puisqu'**il** était derrière lui.

Il haleta et son ami s'inquiéta, posant sa main sur son épaule pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Ce fut le geste de trop, Black se retourna rapidement, il prit le visage du brun en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cherchant à lui faire comprendre le désir qui l'habitait.

Trop surpris, le potioniste réagit au quart de tour. Le sévère professeur s'éloigna et lui décocha un bon crochet du droit.

Le beau brun fut sonné, laissant le temps à son copain pour se carapater. La peur et la surprise avait définitivement été le maître de Sevy à ce moment-là. La surprise de se faire embrasser par son ex-ennemi et la peur de n'être qu'un énième coup d'un soir de ce coureur de pantalons.

Voilà qui refroidit de nouveau les rapports entre les deux garçons. Pendant de longues semaines, ils ne se revirent plus. Lily et James ayant été mis au courant par leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, ils s'arrangèrent pour que jamais les deux ne se rencontrent chez eux.

Qui sait ce qui aurait pu découler d'une rencontre fortuite entre ces deux là. La situation resta la même pendant longtemps, avant que Lily, la seule qui ait des idées qui fonctionnent très souvent, trouve une solution.

Son plan fut très simple, elle organisa un repas chez elle, où Sirius et Severus furent conviés. Sachant très bien se maîtriser en public, il n'y eut pas d'esclandre. Ce qu'apprécièrent les Potter, parce qu'avec la puissance que possédaient ces deux là, ils auraient pu détruire une bonne partie de la maison.

Ce que les deux invités ignoraient c'est qu'une potion d'Anima proferrus avait été versée dans leurs verres. C'était un dérivé du véritasérum qui forçait une personne à révéler ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment à l'être qu'elle aimait.

Il y eu alors un tout petit problème, Lily n'avait pas prévu qu'un homme, visiblement l'actuel petit-ami de Sir', débarque déclarant que son amant voulait le présenter à ses amis.

La potion se déclencha quand le petit copain finit sa phrase avec un « hein, Sirichou. » Alors que le bébé et ses parents se mirent à rire au surnom, Severus hurla rapidement. « L'appelles pas comme ça, espèce de sangsue, veracrasse purulent. »

L'oncle d'Harry fut coupé dans sa tirade par sa meilleure amie. « Severus Tobias Snape, je t'interdits formellement d'utiliser de tels jurons devant mon fils, est-ce que c'est clair ? » Là-dessus, elle attrapa son petit et tira James par la manche hors de la salle à manger. Ils n'avaient nullement l'intention d'assister à la prochaine scène de ménage.

Et effectivement, une scène entre les trois hommes était toute proche. Le copain de Sirius, Mathias, hurla à son tour qu'il vivait le parfait amour avec Sirius et qu'il n'avait rien à dire, qui qu'il soit pour lui.

Snape le fusilla d'un de ses célèbres regards noirs, qui fit effet comme d'habitude. Puis, il se tourna vers celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé. « Dis quelque chose, bâtard pouilleux. Est-ce vrai que tu l'aimes ou en aimes-tu un autre ? Réponds sale clebs ! »

Sirius répondit à sa diatribe en toute franchise, il avait aussi bu son verre, mais en moins grande quantité que celui qu'il aimait, qui se lâchait donc complètement. « Non, je ne l'aime pas. C'est Sev' que j'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé et l'aimerai toujours du plus profond de mon cœur. »

La tête que firent les deux autres le fit un peu rigoler. Mathias n'apprécia pas du tout cette humiliation et s'en alla furax après avoir donné un bon coup de poing à son ex amant. Quant à Severus, il s'approcha de son futur petit copain et le gifla avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Sale con, pourquoi t'as pas dis ça plus tôt au lieu de ramener cette immondice ici ? » Black se reprit vite du choc des coups qu'il venait d'essuyer. Il pouvait enfin enlacer celui qu'il avait toujours voulu posséder.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Siri répondit qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, un monstrueux abruti pour l'avoir fait souffrir inutilement et que jamais plus, il ne ferait rien de blessant envers lui.

**Fin du Flash back **

« Ouah ! Quelle histoire !» s'enthousiasmèrent les gamins. Seul Dray resta sceptique sur la fin, il était persuadé qu'il y avait une scène très chaude qui avait vraiment clos leur histoire.

D'ailleurs, les deux hommes l'avaient eux-mêmes avoués. Le jeune Malefoy leur demanda donc de raconter la vraie fin.

« Par Merlin, toi ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te zigouille tes attributs, ma parole ! » déclara Sirius d'un ton calme, trop calme. A cet avertissement, le petit blond s'enfuit hors de la pièce, les mains postées devant ses dits attributs.

Les quatre petits s'étaient figés, puis rirent de bon cœur, il faut faire bien plus que ça pour énerver définitivement cet auror exceptionnel qu'est Sirius. Les deux adultes suivirent leurs petiots dans leur fou rire puis les envoyèrent s'amuser.

Une fois seuls, Ils reprirent leur activité prioritaire du jour, à savoir consommer encore et encore leur relation. « Allons-y Sev' chéri, en espérant que cette fois, on ne soit plus dérangé. »

La chambre fermée avec les sorts les plus puissants qu'ils connaissaient, un sort d'insonorisation et ils se refirent plaisir.

Siri lécha un lobe d'oreille, puis fit son chemin sur le visage de son amour, le couvrant de baisers papillons. Ils échangèrent un baiser torride, rompu seulement pour se déshabiller. Puis lentement et avec entrain, le maraudeur s'insinua en son amant et lui fit toucher le septième ciel.

Les cinq jeunes ne dérangèrent plus une seule fois, les deux adultes, sinon ils auraient eu droit à une bonne claque et un fameux et très long serment sur l'intimité nécessaire aux parents. Donc, les jeunes garçons se barricadèrent dans la chambre de leur ami et jouèrent à divers jeux sorciers tels que les échecs ou la bataille explosive.

Le soir venu, les sept garçons se retrouvèrent au souper où ils firent un vrai festin : en entrée un assortiment de légumes, suivi d'un gratin absolument divin et comme dessert, une crème anglaise.

Après cela, les enfants furent expédiés au lit avec ordre de ne pas oublier de prendre son bain et de se brosser les dents. En prime, interdiction de faire du chahut, au dodo tout de suite. Les deux bruns pouvaient bien parler, sans le sort de silence c'est eux qui feraient du chahut.

Evidemment, ils ne firent pas d'histoires et épuisés, ils s'endormirent très vite, alors que les deux hommes s'amusaient à faire crack crack toute la nuit. Heureusement que le lendemain, ils pourraient dormir à loisir.

Voilà, votre avis ? Allez-y c'est important pour moi, je veux m'améliorer. Toute critique est donc bonne à prendre, même si je raffole de vos gentils compliments.


	11. Rencontres

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements ****Reviews/Alerts: **Ma Molly adorée, bianka17, titmo, stormtrooper2, lilou 5701, Akira sanguinis, l'existance d'une vie.

Mes chapitres s'agrandissent, celui-ci fait dix pages Word et l'intrigue avance bien. Plus de Tom, plus d'actions et comme le titre l'indique des rencontres entre les différents protagonistes. Voilà Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 : Rencontres **

**Quelque part dans le monde, Année 2000. **

Il s'ennuyait, visionner la vie de ses deux nouveaux jouets ça n'avait rien d'intéressant. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer pendant toutes ces années, c'était d'un monotone mortel. Aussi, il décida de changer d'air en allant tourmenter de pauvres et innocentes victimes.

**Manoir Potter, quelques secondes plus tard. **

C'était une belle journée, qui suivit la semaine de pluie diluvienne qui avait mis le jeune Potter en rogne. Il préférait cent fois plus l'extérieur que d'être cloîtré à l'intérieur du manoir.

Ben oui, depuis le temps il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Alors qu'au dehors, il avait sans cesse d'autres choses à découvrir, des sentiers, des plantes, des endroits que lui seul pourrait connaître et retrouver.

Sans plus tarder donc, l'enfant se précipita dehors. Aujourd'hui, il serait seul malheureusement car ses amis avaient déjà d'autres obligations à respecter. De plus, Ias dormait depuis trois jours dans sa chambre et ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller.

Ses parents étaient au travail et personne ne viendrait le garder, il avait déclaré qu'à 10 ans, il était bien assez grand pour se garder seul. Lily était un peu inquiète mais suite à la promesse qu'il ferait très attention, elle céda. Il faut dire aussi qu'au moindre problème, elle s'arrangerait pour que quelqu'un soit toujours là pour le surveiller.

Bien sûr, comme tous les enfants de son âge, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on fait les choses interdites sous surveillance. Muni d'une gourde et de provisions, montre au poignet pour rentrer à une heure décente, il s'enfonça dans les recoins inexplorés de la forêt.

Harry admira tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des fleurs, des plantes et repéra plusieurs clairières où il pourrait venir camper. Il nota aussi une ou deux grottes, caches pratiques pour les jeux que ses amis et lui organisaient dans les bois.

Il déboucha, après une petite trotte, dans une nouvelle clairière. Là, il remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite et se tint sur ses gardes.

Un homme grand enroulé dans une longue cape noire s'avança vers lui. Yeux rouges contre yeux émeraude. Une impression de déjà vu frappa le jeune garçon, l'homme de la bibliothèque il y a quatre ans.

Celui-ci était très content son appel avait été entendu par le jeune garçon. En effet, sans qu'Harry s'en rende vraiment compte l'homme l'avait envoûté grâce à sa magie puissante. La résonnance entre leurs magies produisait un son presque inaudible et prédestinait une rencontre entre les deux possesseurs de magie pure.

L'enfant se reprit progressivement, bizarrement, il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme mystérieux, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il salua l'homme en noir poliment avant de demander qui il était et s'il était perdu.

Sous sa capuche, le sorcier sourit. Il retira sa capuche, bien conscient que le petit ne reconnaîtrait pas son visage. Un homme d'environ 1 m 90 aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges se tenait devant un Harry Potter statufié par tant de prestance et de charme. Effet caractéristique qu'il produisait chez tout le monde.

« Je ne suis aucunement perdu, Harry Potter. Je te cherchais. » La voix de cet adulte était chaude et entêtante, le gamin n'eut pas conscience d'avancer au devant d'une puissance incommensurable.

Tout ce qui importait aux deux garçons c'était ce lien indéfinissable qui semblait les unir. Seul le grand brun se souvenait de l'événement qui les avait fait se rencontrer. L'enfant était trop petit à ce moment-là pour se rappeler ce sentiment curieux, celui qui l'avait traversé à la naissance de son compagnon d'éternité.

Après plusieurs recherches faites par ses fidèles, il avait appris que seulement deux bébés étaient nés à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste le 31 juillet 89. Ce ne fut que quand il vit le bébé dans les bras de sa mère qu'il eut la confirmation que l'enfant Potter lui était prédestiné.

D'ailleurs, il se souvint que ce fut ce jour-là également que la famille accepta sa marque. En toute franchise, ils adhéraient à sa politique et exécraient l'abominable Vieux fou glucosé. Les raisons de leur haine étaient simples.

James Potter n'aurait probablement pas eu de problème avec Dumbledore, si ce dernier n'avait pas tué ses parents. Ceux-ci ne supportaient pas cet homme à cause de son ambition démesurée d'être célèbre et bien vu par tous en manipulant les gens comme des pantins. Partisans du camp opposés, ils étaient devenus gênants selon le Vieux directeur.

Certes, on aurait pu penser que Voldemort n'était pas mieux. Seulement la croyance populaire, la peur, avaient modifié les idéaux du seigneur dit noir. En effet, il arrivait qu'il manipule mais tous ses adhérents étaient consentants.

Ils savaient que tous ce qui importait à leur chef était la révélation de leur existence aux moldus, afin que les sorciers n'aient plus à se cacher. La coexistence des deux mondes voilà l'objectif du lord, pas l'assouvissement par le pouvoir comme le faisait croire le Vieux Siphonné.

De son côté, Liliane Potter était une née moldu, ce que Dumbledore détestait. Quoique la populace croie, ce 'sous genre de sorciers' comme il les appelait n'était que de la vermine sans réels pouvoirs magiques.

Dénigrée par ses origines, elle s'était battue en arrivant à Poudlard pour se faire respecter par les études. Cela avait payé : des capacités exceptionnelles reposaient en elle. Grâce à son pouvoir, elle parvint à se hisser première de sa promotion avec mention Très bien.

Seulement, elle s'était questionnée sur ses facilités. Etait-ce normal qu'une enfant née de parents sans pouvoirs puisse avoir une telle puissance ? La jeune fille avait aussi remarqué, au cours de ses années d'étude, qu'elle pouvait parler à quelques créatures tel que les oiseaux ou des petits rongeurs.

De par toutes ses lectures, elle savait que peu de sorciers pouvaient parler aux animaux. Le plus connu étant Salazar Serpentard qui parlait aux serpents. Elle avait tenté le coup, mais l'expérience s'était révélée décevante. La rousse avait trouvé deux serpents dans la forêt, brisé le règlement fut moins difficile qu'elle le crut, et avait tenté la communication.

Le résultat fut qu'elle ne parlait pas du tout le fourchelang, elle se félicitait d'avoir très vite réagi face aux deux cobras qu'elle avait approchés.

La réponse à ses interrogations lui vint lorsqu'elle rencontra un phénix rouge en train de renaître sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt interdite. Se souvenant de sorts de soin, elle avait soigné le magnifique oiseau. Celui-ci pour la remercier devint son familier et répondit à toutes ses questions.

Elle fut ébahie d'apprendre qu'en fait il était à sa recherche. Elle, la descendante de son ancien maître, Merlin. La jeune fille courageuse et digne de confiance était sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux nouveaux amis s'étaient entraînés en cachette. Des sorts qu'elle apprenait en cours aux magies ancestrales, en passant par la magie de l'esprit et la transformation animagus, elle progressa.

Ce fut grâce à tous cela qu'elle finit l'école avec de tels résultats et qu'elle trouva un travail directement.

Il se rappela que le phénix se cachait dans un coin isolé du manoir Potter. Il l'avait vu en personne quand ses deux nouveaux disciples l'avaient emmené chez eux. Ils lui avaient tout raconté, leurs motivations et leur envie de tout faire pour un monde meilleur.

Suite à leur discussion, le jeune couple s'était vu marquer mais d'une autre façon que les autres mangemorts. En effet, déjà à ce moment-là, le vieux les collait comme de la glu, persuadé de pouvoir les manipuler.

Alors, le seigneur, au courant de tout comme d'habitude, leur avait fourni des médaillons fins à toucher en cas de problème ou s'ils voulaient communiquer avec lui en cas d'extrême urgence. Sinon, le pendentif marchait comme la marque : il s'enflammait légèrement pour les avertir d'une réunion ou de quoi que ce soit concernant ses activités.

Bien sûr l'enfant ne devait pas encore être au courant de ça, juste de sa politique et c'était très bien comme ça.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil lorsque ses souvenirs le laissèrent reprendre pied dans la réalité. Le gamin aux yeux verts se perdait toujours dans la contemplation de cet être impressionnant. Quelque chose l'attirait en lui et l'incitait à avancer mais en même temps, son corps sentait qu'il n'était pas homme à se laisser approcher facilement.

Sentant l'hésitation de son compagnon, le seigneur s'assit dans l'herbe et lui fit signe d'approcher. Docile, Harry s'exécuta, ce qu'apprécia l'homme en noir. Le petit Potter s'assit face à l'homme dardant son magnifique regard émeraude sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

La scène aurait pu durer des heures si la curiosité maladive de l'enfant n'avait pas pris le dessus. « Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous moi ? » Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il n'était pas un ennemi.

Tom ne fut pas surpris que le gosse n'ait pas oublié ses paroles, il savait qu'il avait une excellente mémoire. « Je me nomme Tom. On peut dire que je suis un ami de tes parents. Pour tout te dire, je reviens juste d'un long voyage et j'étais curieux de voir le petit qu'ils ont mis au monde. »

Jédusor lui raconta que ses parents lui avaient beaucoup parlé de lui dans les lettres qu'ils lui avaient envoyées. Ce qui n'était en soi qu'un demi-mensonge.

L'enfant fut gêné de tous les compliments que Lily et James lui avaient rapportés mais intérieurement ravi de rendre ses chers parents fiers. La rougeur qui teinta les joues de son petit protégé lui fit penser qu'il était vraiment adorable. Aussitôt, il s'invectiva de tourner poufsouffle après seulement quelques minutes de discussion avec cette bouille d'ange.

Une fois que le récit de l'homme fut terminé, Ry reprit ses questions là où il s'était arrêté pour ne pas trop agacer son nouvel ami. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? Vous êtes marié avec une jolie dame vous aussi ? » D'autres questions lui brûlait la langue mais il se retint de trop en faire, tout en espérant pouvoir lui poser encore une question avant de le quitter.

A la première question, il grimaça. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il finit par répondre qu'il était un auror mais spécialisé en stratégie, qu'il était sorti de Serpentard et n'était pas très sociable. D'où la réponse à sa deuxième question, un non catégorique. Il lui avoua même que même s'il se mariait ce ne serait certainement pas avec une femme.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « On peut se marier entre garçons ? » « Bien sûr, mon grand. On peut même avoir des enfants, avec la magie tout devient possible. » Ca souffla le petit qui couvrit sa bouche ouverte avec sa main, pour plus d'élégance. Il rêvait d'avoir des enfants en espérant trouver le même bonheur que ses parents.

Le gamin savait que c'était un peu tôt pour penser à ça mais, en voyant le bonheur débordant que vivaient ses parents, il souhaitait vivement qu'un jour, il vivrait ça aussi.

Un bruissement de tissu le sorti de ses rêveries. Son nouveau copain s'était relevé et s'époussetait la robe tâchée de brins d'herbes. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du petit prodige.

« Non ! Pars pas comme ça. T'en vas pas ! S'il te plaît. » pleura le gosse. Sa peine fut un coup dur à supporter pour le grand mage noir. « Chut Harry. Je suis désolé mais il se fait tard. Il est temps de rentrer prendre le dîner. » « NON ! Pourquoi tu veux me quitter comme ça ? T'as pas le droit ! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Le quitter ? Cela sonnait comme une déclaration. « Euh mon gentil chaton ? » Le dit chaton releva la tête, le fusillant du regard de lui faire une telle chose. « Qui t'as dit que je rentrais chez moi ? Je voulais juste qu'on aille à ton manoir et qu'on se prépare notre repas de midi. »

De stupeur, le jeune garçon lâcha un « Hein ? » retentissant. Soulagé, il sauta dans les bras de son futur compagnon. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer et se firent préparés un succulent repas par les elfes.

Une fois le festin ingurgité, les deux garçons s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé, l'un couché sur l'autre. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils s'endormirent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tom ouvrit un œil. S'assurant que le petit dormait profondément, il s'extirpa de la petite étreinte et reposa doucement le corps du jeune garçon sur le moelleux canapé.

Enfin, après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur la joue de cette petite merveille, il sortit et transplanna chez lui.

**A Londres, au même moment. **

Il était dans une ruelle insalubre, déplorable, et il s'en fichait. Cette rue était nécessaire, il devait la parcourir pour atteindre la fenêtre du manoir.

Oui, l'odeur, certes infime, de son être cher l'entêtait, il n'était pas loin du lieu où son amour avait passé une partie de sa vie. Arrivé au niveau de la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une cuisine où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il enta dans la pièce lestement par la lucarne ouverte.

L'elfe affina son odorat pour détecter toutes les subtilités de l'air et repérer son odeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put certifier que son âme sœur était souvent venue dans cette pièce, son effluve était bien présente. Seulement, le résultat final était clair, il ne se trouvait plus dans la maison depuis un long moment, quelques années au plus.

L'Haut elfe noir avait deux possibilités soit s'en aller et poursuivre sa quête, soit investiguer sur le passé ancrer dans cette demeure.

Il préféra la deuxième option. Aussi, il sortit discrètement de la cuisine, mieux valait être prudent même si ses sens ne l'alertaient d'aucun danger.

Yûhi, puisque tel est son nom, monta l'escalier du bout du couloir et déboucha sur un grand hall. Ne s'attardant pas sur la décoration, qu'en avait-il à faire de toute façon, il grimpa à l'étage. Une odeur très forte se dégageait du haut des escaliers.

L'homme suivit donc le tapis pourpre qui recouvrait les marches et le palier du premier étage. Humant l'air, il se retrouva très vite dans le couloir de droite, face à la troisième porte à main droite.

Le jeune garçon entrouvrit discrètement la porte et put observer un homme. Celui-ci était assez âgé, une soixantaine d'années, le crâne légèrement dégarni, une taille moyenne, un homme ordinaire en somme.

Seulement, le ministre Iovannovick, Jean de son prénom, buvait. Il dégustait d'une main un verre de bourbon et de l'autre jouait avec ce qui semblait être une loque. Etrange tableau. De nouveau l'odorat aux aguets, il respira l'odeur du vieux mais aussi une autre, une qu'il connaissait parfaitement, celle de celui qu'il recherchait.

Son instinct lui souffla de bondir hors de sa cache et de s'emparer du torchon. Jean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Dressant l'oreille et étant très attentif, le voyageur écouta religieusement les mots de sa, sans doute, prochaine victime.

« Ah ! Ce sale gamin ! Dire que si l'autre gnome aux yeux verts n'avait pas été fureté dans les cuisines, il serait toujours à moi. Ce petit était vraiment très utile pour me nourrir et me distraire. Ah Dawn quel joli jouet tu étais. Oui c'est vraiment dommage.»

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs était désormais dans une rage folle, son cher amour avait du se plier aux exigences de cet immonde et égoïste crapule. A une vitesse phénoménale, la créature se précipita sur le vieux ministre et le chopa par le cou.

Iovannovick n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc contre le mur et de la prise sur son cou, l'homme lui avait balancé deux bons coups du droit. Ce ne fut qu'après cette légère correction, qu'il remarqua les habits de son agresseur.

« Un mangemort ? Mais que… ? Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas mourir, je… je suis prêt à vous payer, à vous rejoindre. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais ne me tuez pas. Pitié !» L'elfe n'avait rien compris, lui qui avait été préservé des nouvelles de ce monde, souhaitait désormais connaître la situation du monde sorcier.

Yûhi, prenant son ennemi aux mots, l'obligea à raconter tous ce qu'il savait sur la situation du peuple et les objectifs des camps qui se faisaient face. Aux dires qui suivirent, l'être des bois comprit une partie de l'histoire. Seulement, il voulait s'assurer que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était la vérité, que l'autre n'ait omis aucun détail.

Le visiteur impromptu se donna alors le droit de lire l'esprit de sa victime. Parcourant chaque souvenir en rapport avec la presse et la guerre, il put mieux juger les deux camps. Au final, il comprit que le plus vieux mentait et manipulait son monde à la recherche de prestige, de gloire et de fortune.

L'autre, bien qu'il soit décrit comme un monstre avide de sang et de torture, lui apparaissait bien plus franc. On sentait dans ses agissements qu'il n'avait contraint personne, ses hommes étaient venus vers lui d'eux-mêmes et savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient.

De plus, son objectif était parfaitement clair quand on savait lire entre les lignes mensongères des peureux journalistes qui rapportaient ses idéaux. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait était l'égalité entre moldus et sorciers, pas la domination suprême. La difformité de l'information était le propre des journalistes et les préjugés n'aidaient pas.

Asano, le puissant elfe, était ravi de ses informations, mais il y avait encore un point important à régler : le passé qu'avait vécu son chéri dans ce sordide manoir de bourgeois péteux.

Ne s'embarrassant plus de quelconque manière, il farfouilla de nouveau dans l'esprit du tordu et fini par voir des souvenirs de son homme.

Le premier moment qu'il regarda fut une scène banale, le jeune garçon aux fourneaux. Rien de dérangeant en soi, mais cela l'agaça quand même. Surtout que s'il voyait ça, cela voulait dire que l'homme avait osé regarder SON amoureux, chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

Malheureusement le souvenir ne s'arrêta pas là. Un geste malencontreux de l'enfant et un plat s'était renversé. Bizarrement, le garçon était incrédule et effrayé. L'assiette, il aurait juré qu'elle n'était pas à cet endroit deux minutes plus tôt.

« Sale gosse inutile. Petit con. Tu l'as fait exprès ! » hurla son propriétaire dans son dos. Le jeune Dawn n'eût pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était agrippé au collet et projeté au sol. Sitôt qu'il eût heurté le sol, le fouet s'abattit sur son dos.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, qui parurent des heures à la victime et au spectateur, la torture s'arrêta. Au final pas moins de cent coups de fouets non stop. La peau du gamin était rouge, sillonnée des marques vivaces et le sang s'écoulait abondamment.

Yûhi vit avec soulagement, les images s'estomper sur un dernier plan du pauvre garçon en pleurs.

Déjà bien remonté, il s'obligea à visionner tous les événements concernant son petit ange. Bien mal lui en prit, les tortures étaient multiples entre le fouet, les brûlures, les ordres stupides et humiliants du vieux, la privation de nourriture pendant des jours, voire des semaines.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce fut autre chose qui alluma le feu inextinguible de la vengeance. On pouvait assez facilement soigner les blessures corporelles, mais un esprit traumatisé se guérissait-il un jour ?

En effet, son pauvre amour avait non seulement enduré la torture physique mais aussi les manipulations de cet enfoiré. Ce salaud l'avait tourmenté, le faisant préparer la nourriture alors qu'il était épuisé par les coups, la faim et la fatigue. Allant jusqu'à se décharger de tout autre personnel que lui.

Subir ça à la fin de sa troisième année d'existence relevait du sadisme pur. De plus, les circonstances de son arrivée n'étaient pas non plus réjouissantes.

L'Haut Elfe noir dû voir l'arrivée du garçon. Les brigands qui l'avaient enlevé, avait retrouvé une cage où reposait un petit enfant humain et plus un elfe. Mécontent, ils avaient déchargé leur mécontentement en le battant puis en le vendant.

Dawn avait été acheté par un homme qui aurait pu être son père, mais celui-ci avait d'autres projets. Déjà à cet âge, l'enfant était magnifique et envoûtait son entourage. Aussi, il était parfait pour attirer des clients dans son orphelinat.

Sa marche de manœuvre était simple, séduire le client en leur montrant le nouveau modèle, l'ancien elfe, et certifié aux 'pigeons' que les autres étaient pareils. Il suffisait de bien les présenter, car une fois les papiers signés, il était impossible de revenir en arrière.

Le manège avait duré quelques temps avant de brusquement cesser. Le jour où le petit s'était rebellé en criant méchamment ses quatre vérités à son geôlier devant des parents. Sitôt que les coups l'eurent calmé, le gérant de l'orphelinat s'empressa de refiler le petit effronté au ministre qui recherchait du personnel à ce moment-là.

La dernière humiliation, mais non des moindres, finit d'achever les dernières parcelles de raison chez le brun. Cette révélation arriva avec un souvenir particulièrement pénible à contempler.

Cela débutait normalement, le garçon amenait son repas à son maître. Malheureusement, au lieu de le congédier, il lui fit signe d'approcher. La peur d'être battu fut visible dans les yeux du pauvre petit, il s'avança avec réticence. A ce moment-là, il avait quatre ans et quelques mois.

Une fois devant le ministre, Dawn le regarda fébrilement du coin de l'œil. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et l'allongea lestement sur ses genoux. Il arracha le tee-shirt de sa victime et vint pincer les tétons qui rougirent très vite de douleur.

Alternant ses doigts et ses dents, Jean eût vite fait d'obtenir des bouts de chairs qu'ils fussent bien durs. Il continua son exploration promenant ses mains sur le torse de l'enfant et tâtant largement les petites fesses rebondies.

Le gamin fut vite nu sur les genoux de son bourreau mais se défendait toujours autant si bien qu'il finit par miracle à s'échapper de la prise du salaud. Il fila à toute vitesse loin de ce monstre.

Bien sûr, l'ex petit elfe ne put s'enfuir éternellement loin de ces touchés dégoûtants et dégradants. Le ministre le touchait un peu tous les jours, au fil du temps, il prêta le pauvre jeune homme à quelques uns de ses amis. Mais, heureusement, une réaction magique inexplicable du gamin empêchait ces salopards d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Yûhi reparti aussi sec de l'esprit de ce déchet une fois toutes les sévices visionnées. Le vieux incapable de bouger tressaillit d'une peur incommensurable en voyant les iris de son geôlier se teintés en dorés.

Ce changement arrivait souvent aux elfes qui étaient extrêmement fâchés ou qui perdaient le contrôle. Dans son cas, malheureusement, il pouvait sentir qu'une rage folle et dévastatrice s'était emparée de son adversaire.

L'elfe se fit un plaisir de torturer lentement sa victime. Il lui fit revivre au centuple tous ce qu'il avait fait subir à son cher et tendre. Puis, bien décidé à le détruire avant de le tuer, le jeune homme lui tordit un à un les doigts. A chaque fois, un cri de douleur s'échappait du supplicié.

Emporté dans sa colère, il plaqua l'immondice au mur et lui lança un sort particulièrement cruel. Une illusion pour être précis où Iovannovick vit des couteaux se planter dans sa chair, des serpents le mordre sans pitié et l'encercler de leurs anneaux. Puis, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, le petit qui riait devant lui à gorge déployée et qui lui fit vivre son viol en direct.

Suite à tous les chocs que l'illusion avait provoqués, le ministre fut affaibli mais resta conscient pour son grand malheur. Une épée tranchante lui troua la gorge puis son organe sexuel et enfin le cœur. Tout cela ne fut pas une illusion et c'est ainsi qu'il s'affala mort, noyé dans son propre sang.

Satisfait, l'Haut elfe se nettoya du sang d'un simple sort avant de partir tranquillement. Il avait profité de son incursion dans le mental de sa victime pour aussi trouver l'événement qui avait tiré son petit ange de cet enfer. Celui qui avait fait ça méritait toute sa considération, il avait le nom et la description physique de l'enfant, il serait donc facile de le retrouver.

**Manoir Serpentard, quelques secondes plus tard. **

Enfin il voyait le bout de cette saleté de réunion. Voldemort s'emmerdait à mourir, qu'en avait-il à foutre des réclamations du ministère pour engager des négoces. Rien, que dalle, nada, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Sur les nerfs, le prochain mangemort à prendre la parole se fit douloureusement torturé, rien que pour décompresser un peu, il pouvait se le permettre. Un ou deux doloris ne faisaient pas de mal.

Une fois sa mauvaise humeur quelque peu apaisée, il congédia tous ses hommes et soupira de bien-être. Il sentait à travers le lien qui les unissait que son compagnon était extrêmement heureux. Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Soudain un chant mélodieux se mêlant à sa magie le fit se redresser et prendre la direction du parc. Il connaissait ce pouvoir puisqu'il en avait lui-même eu l'usage dans le passé. Malgré ça, il alla au devant de cet appel qu'il savait sans danger, sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Il traversa son immense jardin bordé d'arbres et de fleurs en quelques minutes, passa devant le lac et pénétra dans la forêt environnante. Là, le lord se dirigea vivement vers la source qui l'appelait.

Quand il arriva dans un petit bosquet, il le trouva enfin. Un jeune garçon, environ 10 ans, assez petit, les cheveux courts noirs et les yeux verts. Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur dans sa forêt. Par Morgane ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie ?

Impossible que ce soit le vrai gamin qu'il ait devant lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de transplanner, de deux cet endroit était extrêmement bien protégé et trois, il ne savait pas la localisation du manoir.

Du coup, le seigneur noir se méfia. Testant son lien, qui lui permettait de localiser son compagnon, il fut dès lors certain qu'il était face à un imposteur. Le petit n'avait pas bougé de chez ses parents.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il de façon très austère et autoritaire. L'enfant lui sourit et s'approcha lentement, essayant de l'apaiser en mêlant leur magie. Sa voix douce et claire s'éleva pour lui répondre une évidence pour lui : « Harry Potter. »

« Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je te croie. » Le gosse, sans se départir de son sourire, lui répondit une simple phrase qui le laissa perplexe. « Mais enfin, Voldemort le lien qui existe entre nous est très puissant. Au point que l'on sache se retrouver où qu'on soit. »

Après ses paroles, le jeune brun disparut de son champ de vision. Deux petits bras entourèrent son torse par derrière. Un faible murmure s'échappa du petit qui le mit mal à l'aise. « Je me sens bien dans tes bras, je veux juste être avec toi. » Ce fou croyait sincèrement qu'il se laisserait avoir aussi facilement.

Tout lui indiquait que celui qui était devant lui n'était pas un Potter. Sa vitesse était trop importante pour être humaine, son nom sonnait faux également et plus que tout, le fait qu'il soit au courant du lien. Le vrai Harry ne devait être mis au courant qu'à 14 ou 15 ans.

L'intrus sentit que son jeu devait prendre fin très vite s'il ne voulait pas être démasqué et éviter d'être torturé, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Aussi, il s'éloigna de Jédusor et fit mine de partir. Chose que l'homme n'apprécia pas, un sort fusa qui arrêta la progression de l'imposteur.

« Pas question que tu partes sans avoir répondu à quelques questions. » Le gosse ricana et, toujours avec cette vitesse impressionnante, il vola un petit baiser à Tom avant de disparaître grâce à ses pouvoirs qui passaient outre la protection qu'avait érigé le lord noir.

Réactions, s'il vous plaît ! Surtout qu'apparemment les vacances me prive de beaucoup de reviews.


	12. Deux importantes rencontres

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements ****Reviews/Alerts: **Ma Molly adorée, bianka17, titmo, stormtrooper2, An author alone in the dark, Ronce13, Angel of the Midnight, vampyse, Akira sanguinis, adenoide, Angel Kido, Shinarya, mamanline. Merci beaucoup grâce à vous j'ai atteint les 100 cent reviews.

Un chapitre de 12 pages qui marque la transition entre la vie des enfants chez eux et celle qu'ils auront à Poudlard. Ainsi que des rencontres primordiales pour la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11 : Deux importantes rencontres **

**Année 2001, quelque part, dans un monde souterrain (appelé Enfer). **

Enfin, le moment était venu. Les choses allaient enfin bougé un peu. Oui, cette année promettait d'être intéressante. La rentrée à Poudlard aurait lieu dans quelques mois et les jeunes enfants qu'il avait regardés pendant longtemps allaient y faire leur entrée.

Pas seulement eux d'ailleurs. Un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien, très bien même, arriverait dans le monde sorcier et à l'école dans quelque temps.

**Monde sorcier, Chemin de Traverse. **

Aujourd'hui, Harry et son père avaient tous les deux été au chemin de Traverse. Le jeune garçon était en effet en émoi, dans quelques jours c'était son anniversaire.

Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il aurait comme cadeaux. Seulement, il avait déjà une idée précise d'un cadeau parfait. C'est pourquoi il avait convaincu son père d'aller faire un tour sur la célèbre rue marchande.

Sous un judicieux prétexte, qui n'en était pas tout à fait un, les deux hommes s'étaient donc rendus par cheminée au Chaudron Baveur. A cette heure, le pub était presque vide, il n'y eut donc pas d'émeute autour de la famille la plus cotée de la communauté.

James tapa les pierres du mur pour ouvrir l'arcade qui donnait sur l'allée et s'y engouffra avec son fils.

Le père Potter avait déjà de la monnaie sur lui pour aller chercher les quelques livres que désirait son fils.

Ils se rendirent donc chez Fleury et Boot, lieu adoré d'Harry. L'enfant, dès qu'il entra dans le magasin, se précipita vers le rayon qui l'intéressait : La métamorphose. Ce qui éveillait son intérêt n'était pas la matière générale mais plutôt une de ses extensions : la transformation en animagus.

Il savait que ses amis avaient le même objectif que lui, ils se prêteraient donc le livre et feraient ensemble la pratique.

Ensuite, il attrapa quelques livres que Sev' lui avait recommandé pour faire des potions plus compliquées. Car aussi surprenant que ce soit au patriarche des Potter, le petit avait un vrai don pour cet art, tout comme sa mère.

Enfin, dans le rayon littérature, il trouva un ou deux romans semblant passionnants. Le garçon allait retourner vers la caisse quand une pancarte attira son attention. L'écriteau 'Liens magiques' l'avait intrigué et il se souvint que ses parents avaient un jour parlé d'un pacte entre lui et quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avança dans l'espace entre les deux étagères et parcourut au hasard les rangées de bouquins. Harry, en longeant la petite allée, ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Aussi, il s'heurta à un homme au corps musclé.

« Désolé, monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » s'excusa le petit. Son aîné l'aida à se relever en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, des yeux verts, très intenses, comme les siens, lui faisait face.

Le gamin détailla l'adulte : plutôt grand, longs cheveux noirs, bien musclé et… oreilles en pointe ? « Un elfe ! Trop cool.» déclara le petit d'un ton enjoué. Le dit elfe sourit de la simplicité de ce garnement.

Il s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'enfant Potter, sincèrement content que son amour est trouvé refuge chez un jeune garçon aussi charmant. « Tu dois être Harry Potter. Je te cherchais justement.» La question muette du gamin ne lui échappa pas.

« Comment le savez-vous ? Je croyais que les elfes ne se mêlaient pas aux sorciers et qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à ce qui s'y passait. » '_Intelligent le petit gars.'_ pensa l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« C'est le cas pour la plupart d'entre nous, répondit-il. Seulement, il se trouve que je ne suis pas comme les autres de mon peuple. Je suis à la recherche d'un jeune garçon. Tu le connais d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai appris. Il s'appelle Dawn. »

« Oh ! Vous connaissez Dawn ? Pourtant, il m'avait dit que tous ceux qui le connaissaient dans sa vie d'avant n'étaient pas prêts de le revoir. » _'Tu m'étonnes qui voudrait revoir ses pourritures.'_

Yûhi détrompa le gamin tout de suite. « En fait, moi je le connais, mais lui, il ne doit plus se souvenir de moi. L'histoire est un peu compliquée. Je le côtoyais avant qu'il ne vive au crochet du ministre, là où vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Harry comprit alors, ils devaient être amis dans la vie antérieur de l'argenté. Il était vrai que les elfes vivaient plusieurs centaines d'années et ne vieillissaient pas aussi vite que les hommes.

L'adulte lut la compréhension sur le visage du gosse, décidément il avait l'esprit vif. Enfin, l'homme demanda à l'enfant s'il ne voulait pas l'emmener chez lui pour voir son ami. Le jeune Potter ne demandait qu'à l'aider mais son père était avec lui et serait sans doute suspicieux envers lui.

Ils décidèrent donc de jouer la carte de la franchise. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la caisse. James attendait son gamin juste devant le gérant. En le voyant revenir, il eut un sourire en contemplant le jeune homme que son bambin était devenu.

Le chef du clan Potter perdit vite son sourire. Il fallait que son fils ramène un inconnu juste au moment, il pensait être vraiment fier de lui.

« Harry ! Je t'ai dit et répéter cent fois de ne pas parler à des inconnus. Es-tu donc inconscient ? » Le petit baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances que ses parents attendaient de lui.

Le Haut Elfe se doutait de la réaction qu'il provoquerait, aussi, il tenta de calmer le père de son nouvel ami, en disant la vérité sur sa relation avec son enfant. « Monsieur, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu que je n'étais pas un danger. En fait, je suis à la recherche d'un de ses amis. »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que Potter senior ne demande à Harry de poser ses livres sur le comptoir pour le compte. Une fois, les achats réglés et être sorti du magasin, le trio se dirigea vers le glacier pour discuter.

Le gosse s'installa à une table au dehors pour profiter de la journée ensoleillée et héla un serveur pour avoir la carte. Celui-ci s'exécuta et retourna s'occuper d'autres clients, en attendant leur commande.

Yûhi entama alors son histoire. Il leur explique qu'un lien entre elfes, quand ils sont amoureux, ne peut être brisé. De ce fait, retrouver un compagnon perdu est tout à fait possible. Il poursuivit alors en narrant les différents éléments recueillis durant sa chasse. Omettant volontairement certains passages violents et le passé troublé de son amour.

Pendant son récit, ils avaient passés commande et ses deux interlocuteurs l'écoutaient tout en mangeant leur succulente glace, lui, se contentant d'un thé.

« Je comprends. Vous voulez retrouver Dawn à tout prix. Malheureusement, je doute qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit. Si effectivement, il s'est transformé en humain pour se protéger, il risque de se braquer si vous débarquez comme ça dans sa vie. Je pense qu'il vous faut agir plus subtilement, peut-être encore attendre un an ou deux qu'il soit plus mature. Quant à nous, fils nous ne dirons rien à ton copain de cette journée. »

Asano réalisa alors la véracité de ces propos. Certes, ce serait un choc pour lui d'apprendre qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis fort longtemps. Oui, l'homme avait raison. L'excitation l'envahit en comprenant qu'il devrait refaire la cour à son petit ami, le re-séduire.

A la fin de leur entrevue, ils se séparèrent, les deux humains se demandant si ces deux êtres, malmenés par la vie, allaient se retrouver.

« Ah ! Papa, je viens de me rappeler que je voulais passer à un autre magasin avant de rentrer. » déclara le petit. James céda devant la moue attendrissante de son fiston et ils remontèrent lentement la rue.

Il s'était laissé avoir. Maudite bouille d'ange ! Le magasin de quidditch. Heureusement que Lily n'était pas là, elle aurait rappelé à ce petit garnement qu'elle avait peur de le voir un jour tombé de son balai.

« Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Papa ! Tu sais que j'adore voler, le nimbus serait parfait pour moi. Je t'en supplie, je le veux à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! » Ca y était, le premier caprice de son fils, Merlin qu'il était dur de résister à ses suppliques et à son visage d'ange.

« Ry cesses d'insister, c'est non ! » _'Pitié, qu'il arrête de me regarder ainsi, c'est insoutenable'_ Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici au plus vite, sinon le gamin ne manquerait pas de jouer sur la corde sensible des autres clients. A savoir, faire tout un cinéma pour mettre les gens du magasin de son côté et ainsi faire pression sur son père. Il avait un instinct serpentard, à n'en pas douter hérité de tous les cours passés avec Severus.

'_Oulà ! non pas les larmes, c'est pire que tout_ ! _Vite sortons avant que la crise commence et que les autres aient pitié. C'est déjà dur pour moi.' _Ni une, ni deux, le fils sous le bras, le courageux James Potter s'enfuit à toute berzingue hors de l'échoppe et fonça au Chaudron Baveur.

Usant de la cheminée, les deux garçons furent vite rentrés à la maison. Ryry pleurait déjà depuis la sortie en trombe et éclata devant son imbécile de papa. Liliane alertée par le bruit vint voir la cause du raffut.

Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre quand elle remarqua son bébé en pleurs et James tenter de se rattraper en lui disant d'oublier ce maudit balai. Que de toute façon, il ne pourrait l'emmener à l'école.

La jeune femme donna un coup de main à son époux en rappelant à son petit poussin qu'elle n'aimait pas le savoir sur un balai, légitime pensée d'une mère et d'une non adepte de ce sport brutal.

Le pauvre gamin finit par se calmer et décida de s'excuser auprès de ses chers parents. Ceux-ci comprenaient parfaitement son envie, qu'il était tout à fait normal d'avoir de temps en temps un petit caprice pour une de ses passions.

**31 juillet, Anniversaire d'Harry au manoir Potter. **

Tout le monde était là. Les familles Nott, Malfoy, Black-Snape et Zabini. Tous conviés au manoir pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire du jeune Potter, qui fêtait ses 11 ans. Donc, la rentrée pour Poudlard dans pas longtemps. Enfin, Blaise avait aussi son anniversaire avant la rentrée.

Tous les enfants avaient, ou allaient avoir, leurs 11 ans tant attendus. Drago avait fêté son anniversaire en Mars, Dawn en avril et Théo en juin. Ne resterait que le petit Zabini en août. Pour l'heure, c'était celui d'Harry qu'on fêtait en grande pompe.

Lily et les elfes avaient travaillés de concert et d'arrache pied pour préparer un vrai festin. Sitôt que tous se furent installés autour de la table de jardin, agrandie magiquement, les plats apparurent et tous se jetèrent dessus.

Tout le monde s'était bien régalé et avait félicité la maîtresse de maison. Bien sûr, Lily jura qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans les elfes, eux aussi avaient du mérite. Les convives acquiescèrent et digérèrent tout à leur aise ce somptueux repas.

Mais bien sûr, excité comme une puce, Ryry eut vite fait de remettre de l'ambiance en leur rappelant qu'il voulait ses cadeaux. Les autres le savaient bien, mais lui rétorqua de leur laisser le temps, sinon il n'y aurait pas de cadeaux avant un bon moment. Le gamin calmé, un silence bienfaisant s'installa dans le jardin.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure que les adultes se levèrent et firent apparaître leurs présents.

Cette année, ce furent les Nott qui commencèrent les hostilités. Les parents lui avaient offert des sucreries en tout genre tels que des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises et bien d'autres délices sucrés adorés des petits sorciers. Théo lui offrit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, il était assez économe et n'avait eu aucune autre idée cette année que des dessins de leur bande.

Puis ce fut le tour des Zabini, qui lui offrirent des livres de DCFM du niveau de quatrième et cinquième années. Blaise lui donna un jeu de trois sabres japonais de différentes tailles. Il trouvait qu'il était toujours utile de savoir se défendre à l'arme blanche.

Les Malefoy avaient eu la même idée, seulement ils préféraient la théorie, donc Harry reçut de leur part des bouquins relatant différentes techniques martiales. En feuilletant quelques livres, le petit nota qu'il pourrait connaître les rudiments du karaté, du kung-fu et de l'aïkido, entre autres.

Vint le cadeau de Sirius et celui de Severus. Du premier, il eut un livre sur le quidditch, Le quidditch à travers les âges et un jeu de cartes explosives. De l'autre, il récolta un nouveau livre de potions, cadeau préféré du maître de potions et présent récurrent pour tous. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un livre qu'il avait déjà, celui-ci se nommait Potions utiles aux blessures mineures et un peu plus graves.

De son ami Dawn, il eut un petit pendentif d'argent représentant un ange blanc aux yeux verts. Petite chose qu'il avait réussi à dénicher chez un joaillier du chemin de traverse, mais à un prix très abordable.

Enfin, ses propres parents n'avaient aucun cadeau en main. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ceux-ci lui firent un sourire énigmatique. « Désolé Harry, tu auras ton cadeau ce soir. On veut garder la surprise pour la fin de soirée. Surtout qu'on ne veut pas le dévoiler devant les autres garnements. »

Les gosses soupirèrent de concert face à tout ce mystère. Un habile changement de conversation leur fit oublier momentanément cet échec. Poudlard, bien qu'ils devraient se coltiner le glucosé du bulbe, les fascinait. Si bien que durant le reste de l'après-midi, tous les parents leur racontèrent des anecdotes de leur scolarité.

Ils se remémorèrent la rencontre désastreuse entre les maraudeurs et Severus, puis avec Lily. Ce qui avait surpris les petits, eux si proches aujourd'hui s'étaient disputés comme des chiffonniers pour des broutilles ou pour protéger leurs amis respectifs.

Les moments romantiques leur fut contés aussi, la déclaration de Lucius, de James et celle des deux autres couples. Tout avait été dévoilé aux enfants qui rirent et pleurèrent des frasques et des histoires amoureuses de leurs géniteurs.

**Allée des embrumes, au même moment. **

Suite à sa rencontre avec les hommes Potter, l'elfe s'était décidé à s'allier à un camp, en l'occurrence celui de ses nouveaux amis. Pour ce faire, il avait glané quelques informations dans les rues mal famées du monde sorcier, l'allée des Embrumes.

Certains ne lui avaient sorti que des âneries, alors que d'autres lui fournirent des nouvelles de première ordre. Comme les noms de quelques mangemorts et le lieu d'une prochaine attaque. Choses assez utiles pour entrer en contact avec la haute sphère qui gérait tout ça.

Si bien que tombant, tout à fait par hasard, sur Rodolphus Lestrange, le jeune homme lança une légère attaque à son encontre. Le serviteur des ténèbres fut plaqué rudement contre un mur de la rue et immobilisé par un sort puissant.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur Lestrange, on m'avait dit que je vous trouverais ici. Je me présente Yûhi Asano, Haut Elfe Noir des grandes forêts. Bien, passons à l'important, je veux voir votre maître sur le champ, conduisez-moi ou il vous en coûtera. » débita-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

Le mangemort, terrassé par la force monstrueuse déployée par son agresseur, obtempéra tout de suite. Il remit à plus tard les petites courses qu'il devait faire, pour sa femme et lui, et transplanna immédiatement avec l'homme jusqu'au château.

**Manoir Salazar Serpentard, quelques secondes plus tard. **

Quant ils arrivèrent, Asano fut ébloui par la beauté du lieu. La plaine verdoyante s'étendait tout autour de l'édifice. Une montagne siégeait, imposante, à quelques lieues de là et un large lac s'étendait sur la droite, longé par une forêt accueillante.

Laissant là le paysage, il se fit guider par le sous-fifre du seigneur. Ils traversèrent l'aire de verdure jusqu'à la grande porte du bâtiment, là, après une série de coups, un code de sécurité, l'entrée fut ouverte.

Yûhi resta sur ses gardes tout le long du trajet, voyant les occupants de la bâtisse lui jetés des regards perçants et hostiles. Suivi une série de couloirs et d'escaliers. Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin à la salle du trône.

Un simple coup d'œil, le maître des lieux n'était pas là. Il s'apprêtait à molester le sombre ignorant quand une voix de crécelle retentit. « Alors, bon à rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ? Où sont les potions et les armes que je voulais ? Et qui c'est celui-là ? » demanda d'une voix froide Bellatrix Lestrange.

Son mari lui répondit d'un ton sec et pressé, peu désireux de se voir infliger une rouste devant sa femme. « Pas eu le temps. On réglera ça plus tard. Où est le maître ? » « Dans son bureau au quatrième étage, bien sûr, abruti. »

Sorti d'affaire, le mangemort servit de guide à l'elfe jusqu'au lieu cité par sa 'chère et tendre'. Une fois, devant la porte d'un lieu interdit, sauf urgence, Rodolphus laissa l'autre tirer son plan avec la très probable mauvaise humeur de son leader.

L'Haut elfe n'hésita pas à toquer, curieux de voir l'homme qui menait tous ses crétins d'une main de fer.

Lord Voldemort était dans son bureau en train de cogiter de prochains raids ou de planifier certaines réunions indispensables pour faire rentrer des consignes dans les crânes vides qui lui servaient de fidèles.

Tiens, d'ailleurs la tête de piaf mal embouché qui toquait, allait se prendre un bon doloris et un crucio, changeons un peu les plaisirs. Sitôt que l'ordre fut donné, le sort fut lancé. Mais curieusement, sa victime n'hurla pas à mort ni ne le supplia.

Etonné de ne rien entendre au bout de quelques minutes, Le lord releva la tête et annula le sort, tout prêt de lancer le crucio à cet impudent.

Lorsque Tom prit le temps de dévisager l'intrus, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. « Par les couilles de Satan, mais que fiches-tu ici Yûhi ? Non, ne réponds pas ! Fermes la porte avant et viens t'asseoir. »

Le Haut Elfe obtempéra aux deux petits ordres sans poser de questions. Qui aurait cru que son meilleur ami était celui qui dirigeait cette bande de ploucs, et la guerre par la même occasion ? Personne, et surtout pas lui, bien qu'il connaissait ses idéaux.

« Eh ben ! Tom, ça faisait une éternité. Il y a bien vingt ans qu'on ne s'est vu. Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends quand je reviens dans ce monde, toi, le gamin que j'ai sauvé, un des grands militants de la guerre ! » déclara, l'air légèrement narquois Asano.

Le brun rougit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, lui rappeler cela était un coup bas, très bas. A l'époque il avait treize ans. L'évocation de cet événement ramena les souvenirs à sa mémoire.

**Flash back **

Il était à Poudlard pendant toutes les vacances de Pâques, il ne rentrait à l'orphelinat, qu'il exécrait depuis toujours, que les mois de Juillet et Août. Encore heureux, deux mois d'humiliation et de privations était bien suffisants à supporter, autant laisser ça de côté tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Pour l'heure, il se concentrait sur son entraînement à la magie noire sur quelques créatures de la forêt interdite. Aujourd'hui, il s'enfonça plus avant dans le bois cherchant de nouvelles victimes pour ses expérimentations.

Malheureusement, il ne put prévoir ce qui lui arriva. En avançant trop, il était arrivé sur le territoire des araignées géantes. Une ou deux, cela, il pouvait le gérer mais une armée… Il fut encerclé en un rien de temps et les arachnides s'apprêtaient à le mordre quand un sort puissant fusa.

Tom rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, pour contempler les araignées figées par l'immobili corpus dans sa toute puissance. Le jeune garçon n'eut guère le temps de voir plus qu'un garçon d'environ son âge déboula, lui attrapa le bras et le tira sous le couvert des arbres, un autre territoire.

La magie s'estompa et les huit pattes scannèrent frénétiquement les environs à la recherche de leur proie. Pendant qu'elles perdaient leur temps, les deux enfants s'étaient vite fait carapater loin de ses immondes créatures, investissant le territoire elfique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, sûrs maintenant de ne plus être repéré par les araignées. Le poudlarien regarda le curieux garçon qui l'avait tiré d'embarras. Il avait à peu près la même taille que lui, des cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins et ses habits trahissait le fait qu'il n'était pas un élève de l'école.

Son inspection fut soudain arrêtée par l'autre qui avait fini de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les hanches et relevait la tête.

« Par les cornes de Nefer, que t'est-il passé par la tête pour faire une chose aussi insensée ? » s'exclama subitement le gamin. Jédusor prit la mouche tout de suite, il ne supportait pas ce ton. Personne ne pouvait lui parler ainsi, et ses raisons ne regardaient que lui.

« Et toi, alors ? Je t'ai rien demandé que je sache. Tu te prends pour qui, un justicier ? Je fais ce que je veux et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » Là-dessus, il lui tourna puérilement le dos.

Aucun bruit. Le jeune étudiant croyant qu'il avait compris la leçon se retourna, persuadé d'être de nouveau seul. Sitôt qu'il eut tourné sur lui-même, il heurta de plein fouet un torse. _'Il est encore là, lui ! Non mais, peux pas me foutre la paix, le preux chevalier de mes deux.'_

« Tu sais ce qui te dit le preux chevalier, insolent ? Tu peux aller crever maintenant je m'en balance pas mal. » Tom croisa les prunelles furieuses de son ex-sauveur et sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

Un détail lui sauta alors au visage. Avant que son vis-à-vis ne parte définitivement, il l'arrêta en lui disant : « Dis donc, je t'autorise pas à lire dans mes pensées, espèce d'emmerdeur va. »

Suivi un flot d'injures des deux côtés, chacun cherchant des trésors d'originalité à jeter à la figure de l'autre. C'est lors d'une forte insulte que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit une belle bourde.

Tom, fin observateur, ne put manquer cette marque caractéristique des elfes, les oreilles en pointe. Plus que surpris, il resta muet de stupeur face à cette révélation. Il se prenait la tête avec un satané elfe.

Ce dernier nota l'abandon de cet arrogant humain et content de lui avoir cloué le bec, s'apprêtait à retourner à sa besogne. « Bordel de merde, attends crétin d'elfe, je n'ai pas fini de te parler. »

La créature magique s'était brusquement arrêtée quand il avait prononcé le mot elfe. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ses longs cheveux ne cachaient plus ses oreilles. Par tous les dieux des bois, il les avait écartés d'une main lors de leur joute verbale. _'Maudit tics et maudits cheveux.' _

Entre temps, le jeune écolier avait opéré un rapprochement. Ils étaient désormais l'un près de l'autre. « Dis, pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Et pourquoi te trouves-tu dans pareil endroit ? J'ai lu quelque part que ta race avait une forêt rien qu'à elle, dans un autre pays. »

Il lui était inutile maintenant te mentir. Il avoua au garnement qu'il avait une petite mission de routine à accomplir pour son village. Puis, le jeune elfe répondit aux questions du brun.

« En fait, je devais ramener quelques herbes médicinales au village mais quand je t'ai remarqué, encerclé par ses immondices, je me suis dit que ce serait bête que tu meures de cette façon. Surtout vu les pouvoirs que tu as. Et tu as raison, nous, les Hauts Elfes Noirs habitons dans la forêt d'Emeraude, en Irlande. »

Trois mots restèrent gravés dans la prodigieuse mémoire de Jédusor : Haut Elfe Noir. Il savait, pour avoir lu dans un livre, que la plupart du temps cette espèce d'elfes était connue pour se révéler des êtres de grands tailles, même quand ils sont jeunes. Hors celui qu'il avait devant lui ne mesurait pas plus d'1 m 60.

Le jeune humain fit la remarque à son, désormais, nouvel ami. Pour toute réponse, un halo bleu intense entoura la svelte silhouette du Haut Elfe. En un rien de temps, un grand homme, d'environ 20 ans en âge humain, se dressait à côté du plus jeune.

Le gosse n'eut pas de réaction, mais intérieurement, il était impressionné. Peu de personnes pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu un elfe, alors une transformation, il devait y en avoir encore moins.

Les deux garçons s'assirent ensemble dans l'herbe et firent plus ample connaissance. Le petit se cultiva sur le peuple des bois et le jeune Yûhi en apprenait plus sur le monde des humains et sur la personnalité de son nouvel ami.

Très vite, il fut l'heure de se séparer. Ils gardèrent en eux le pacte d'amitié qu'ils s'étaient faits ainsi que le serment de ne parler à personne de cette rencontre. Puisqu'ils étaient tous deux des marginaux dans leur société, cela serait facile et sans risque que le ministère ou les elfes ne tentent un geste inconsidéré.

**Fin Flash back**

Les deux hommes, désormais bien loin de ce temps d'insouciance, reprirent leurs esprits.

« Alors, que me vaut ta visite après si longtemps ? » demanda Tom. Asano sourit, son vieil ami n'avait pas changé, et il était toujours aussi beau. L'elfe ne lui répondit que quatre mots : « Je l'ai retrouvé. »

Le mage noir comprit tout de suite, à l'époque aussi, il était à sa recherche, s'arrangeant toujours pour obtenir les missions en extérieur confiée par son chef.

« Et donc ? » interrogea Voldemort. « Il est ami avec un jeune garçon très bien, qui se trouve être un futur habitant des ténèbres. Je crois que tu le connais d'ailleurs. Il s'appelle Harry Potter, très intelligent garnement, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. » Il n'eut aucunement besoin d'ajouter qu'il avait fouillé la mémoire du gosse.

« Je vois. Ca passe pour cette fois, mais ne lui refait jamais ça. Je ne tiens franchement pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse connaître les pensées de mon petit prince des ténèbres. » L'Haut Elfe haussa un sourcil, devait-il bien comprendre que le petit était chasse gardée et le futur époux de son meilleur ami ?

Il semblait en tout cas, au vu du regard de braise que lui lançait Tom. « Bien ! Je te promets de ne plus ennuyer ton chéri. » déclara-t-il. « C'e n'est pas mon chéri, idiot. Nous ne serons liés qu'à ses 15 ans, l'âge où on découvre sa sexualité si tu veux. »

« Je comprends bien, mais n'as-tu pas peur qu'un gamin de Poudlard n'essaye de lui faire des avances, et qu'il réussisse ? En quatre ans, il peut s'en passer des choses. » Tom fut d'accord mais certifia que leur lien serait développé en son temps. Il était sûr qu'en cours d'année, ils pourraient communiqués par télépathie. « Donc, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, j'inciterai Harry à ne pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Asano comprit bien mais demanda quelques précisions sur le fil rouge de tout ça. « Comment veux-tu faire accélérer le processus ? As-tu un moyen magique de vous lier avant la date établie ? »

Le lord noir le regarda bizarrement. « J'aurais cru que tu serais au courant, tu auras le même pouvoir toi aussi, dans peu de temps. » Il poursuivit en répondant à la question visible dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« En fait quand deux personnes sont liées à vie, comme toi et moi, la connexion entre les âmes sœurs s'établit sur deux plans. Le premier se déclenche grâce à la magie, les deux gamins rentrent à Poudlard cette année. Ils vont donc développer leur potentiel. Enfin, il y aura bien un moment où ils auront une émotion plus forte qu'une autre, ce qui déclenchera une explosion de leur magie. C'est cela qui enclenchera notre lien télépathique. »

Il laissa le temps à son ami de digérer l'information, il nota d'ailleurs le sourire de l'elfe à cette bonne nouvelle. Puis il reprit : « Et le deuxième plan se joue sur la partie charnelle de nos rapports. Quand ils auront un peu plus de 15 ans, ils chercheront l'amour et nous, nous serons là. Bien sûr, l'acte en lui-même ne sera pas pratiqué avant leurs dix sept ans, logiquement. »

A ce dernier mot, Yûhi tilta et demanda « Pourquoi logiquement ? » « Eh bien. Dans le livre que j'ai trouvé ils assurent que les jeunes garçons de leur acabit sont assez mûrs. Les grands pouvoirs, la maturité et le liage à sa véritable âme sœur sont les trois caractéristiques du passage à l'âge adulte. Donc techniquement, si nous le voulons tous les deux, nous pourrions avoir des rapports avant leur dix sept ans, l'âge légal imposé par la communauté. »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, les deux hommes pensant à leurs compagnons et à tout ce qu'une relation pareille impliquait.

Le mage noir fut le premier à se reprendre, rappelant la raison première de la venue de l'elfe. Celui-ci lui confirma, puisqu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps, qu'il s'intégrait au rang à titre particulier.

Evidemment, Tom acquiesça qu'aucune marque ne lui serait faite, leur amitié valant bien plus que cela. Et puis, ils avaient aussi un outil pour communiquer, depuis leur deuxième rencontre.

En effet, ils s'étaient souvent revus en cachette dans les bois et avait forgé cette solide amitié, celle qui assurait le soutien de l'autre aux projets de son ami, et qui était indestructible.

Les miroirs à double sens leur seraient très utiles, surtout pour le plan qui germait dans la tête du brun. Sûr de lui, il donna directement une mission d'importance à l'Haut Elfe.

**Manoir Potter, dans la soirée. **

Les invités étaient repartis, et Harry était toujours sur les nerfs. Ses chers parents laissaient encore planer le suspens sur son cadeau, ce qu'il trouvait insupportable. Les dits parents le voyant trépignés d'une bouillante impatience lui assurèrent qu'il aurait son cadeau après le souper.

La réaction ne tarda pas : « quand est-ce qu'on mange alors ? » Ils sourirent au caractère fougueux et impertinent de leur ange. « Je vais de ce pas m'en occupé, monsieur grognon. » rétorqua Lily.

James eu la brillante idée de se proposer pour mettre la table, autant éviter que son diable de fils le travaille au corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le souper fut prêt à être mangé. Les deux hommes, comme à leur habitude, dévorèrent tous ce qui leur passait sous la main, s'empressant de réclamer de ce délicieux canard à l'orange.

Sitôt que le couple eut débarrassé la table et rangé leur lave vaisselle, le gamin les pressa de lui donner son présent, sinon il allait devenir fou. James et Lily convinrent qu'il était temps d'arrêter tout ce mystère.

La jeune femme lança un accio avec sa baguette pour amener le paquet jusqu'à eux. Un long emballage rectangulaire vint se poser devant Harry. Celui-ci se dépêcha d'arracher le papier pour tomber sur une boite en carton. Enlevant ce dernier rempart, le petit Ryry tomba en extase devant un superbe Nimbus, le balai qu'il voulait tellement.

Les larmes lui vinrent naturellement, voilà pourquoi ses parents avaient tenté de le dissuader d'essayer de l'acheter avec ses économies. Cela expliquait aussi tout le mystère et l'avertissement qu'il avait reçu devant les autres. C'est sûr que quand les autres seraient au courant, ils le lui emprunteraient, sans aucun doute.

'_Enfin, ce sera surtout Drago et Blaise, ils rêvent aussi de monter sur un bon balai. Théo et Dawn sont moins enthousiastes pour le vol que nous' _pensa le gosse.

Ses parents le sortirent de ses pensées, en lui stipulant d'aller au lit rapidement. Il sera toujours temps d'essayer le Nimbus demain. Il aura, en tout cas, intérêt à s'amuser avec le plus possible avant de partir pour l'école, car il ne pourra l'emmener avec lui.

Voilà, votre avis ?


	13. La rentrée

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements : **Mamanline, Akira sanguinis, stormtrooper2, vampyse, leticia72, adenoide, titmo, bianka17 et à ma Molly59 préférée et très courageuse qui a trouvé le temps de me lire et de me reviewer.

Encore un chapitre de plus de dix pages Words, et celui que vous attendiez tous : la rentrée à Poudlard et une grande étape dans la relation Harry/Tom.

**Chapitre 12 : La rentrée. **

**En enfer, année 2001, quelques jours avant la rentrée. **

Enfin ! L'heure était arrivée, il allait faire son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Mais d'abord, il devait aller s'établir dans le Londres sorcier afin d'être le plus crédible possible. Son adhésion à Poudlard avait été un jeu d'enfant, le Vieux ne s'était douté de rien.

En définitive, il lui restait juste à investir l'appartement qu'il s'était acheté et se procurer le matériel scolaire au chemin de Traverse. Sans doute y rencontrerait-il de futurs camarades, dont ceux qu'IL ne cessait de regarder.

**Manoir Potter, même moment. **

Dans moins d'une semaine, les enfants seront sur la route qui les mènera à l'école de sorcellerie. Pour les parents, le temps était passé à toute allure, les cinq garçons, eux, se faisaient une joie de voir et d'apprendre dans ce prestigieux établissement. Bien entendu, ils étaient quand même tristes de se séparer de leurs parents.

Comme l'exige la tradition, les élèves devaient aller au Chemin de Traverse se procurer leur fourniture, et les cinq garnements ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, pour une fois.

**Chemin de Traverse.**

Ainsi, les gosses maternés par Sirius et Severus se rendirent dans la célèbre allée. Le premier magasin qu'ils firent fut celui de Madame Guipure. Après quelques essayages, ils sortirent chacun avec les robes de Poudlard, une cape et des gants en peaux de dragons.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Sev', le magasin suivant fut celui des potions. Bien sûr, les plus mordus de cette discipline farfouillèrent un certain temps, rassemblant des éléments en plus de ceux de la liste, sur les conseils de leur professeur.

L'enfer terminé pour Sirius, les enfants furent laissés seuls à la librairie. Severus et Sirius avaient une course à faire pendant ce temps-là.

Bien sûr, dans ce lieu enchanteur, les jeunes ne commirent aucune bêtise, se contentant de prendre les livres nécessaires à leur scolarité. Ils en profitèrent aussi, tant qu'ils étaient seuls, pour parler de leur programme personnel : la transformation en animagus.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que ce serait peut-être un peu tôt mais sait-on jamais. Une fois, qu'ils eurent pris tous leurs livres, les gosses sortirent de la librairie. Siri et Sev' les attendaient déjà avec deux cages couvertes d'un drap blanc.

« Voilà, un petit truc très utile à emmener à Poudlard, payé par vos parents évidemment. » dirent-ils à Harry et Théo. Le tissu retiré, Ry se vit en possession d'une magnifique chouette effraye d'un blanc immaculé, qu'il prénomma Hedwige. Théo obtint le hibou grand duc d'un beau brun sombre. Il chercha un instant un nom pour son nouveau compagnon, qu'il finit par appeler Uryu.

Bien sûr, les trois autres avaient déjà un coursier. Drago avait son aigle royal, Mercure. Blaise avait reçu lors d'un de ses anniversaires une superbe chouette hulotte du nom de Tama et Dawn avait Auranox.

En voyant leur nouvel animal, Théo posa une question qui le taraudait. « Est-ce qu'on pourra emmener nos familiers ? » Les deux adultes leur confirmèrent qu'ils pourraient les emmener, Lily ayant employé son pouvoir de persuasion sur Albus pour le forcer à les accepter.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas mentionné l'espèce des animaux, une surprise de taille pour le Siphonné. Seulement, Layanna ne pourrait rester dans l'enceinte de l'école tout comme Ahélion, de pareils animaux se feraient trop remarqué à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils iraient dans la forêt interdite, cela empêchera également le Fêlé de se poser des questions sur la licorne de Théodore.

Les enfants jugèrent que c'était pour le mieux. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble jusqu'au dernier magasin, la boutique d'Ollivanders, le fabricant de baguette.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le petit magasin, ils se sentirent légèrement à l'étroit mais firent avec. Le vieillard qui tenait la boutique semblait les attendre, les jugeant de son regard perçant appuyé sur le comptoir.

« Ah, les enfants Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et le jeune Potter. Par contre, je ne crois pas connaître ce jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Vous êtes monsieur ? » Le jeune garçon un peu gêné se présenta : « Je suis Dawn Snape-Black, monsieur. »

« Bien, bien. » fut la seule réponse du commerçant. Ses yeux se fixèrent d'abord sur la progéniture des Nott. Après lui avoir demandé de quelle main il tenait sa baguette, le jeune homme se vit mesurer plusieurs zones de son bras. Enfin, une souple et légère baguette lui fut présentée.

Théo l'attrapa mais rien ne se produisit. Après quelques essais infructueux, une nouvelle baguette lui fut donnée et là, elle réagit. Sitôt que le léger vent que leur communion avait produit se fut estompé, le vieil homme lui arracha le bout de bois des mains et l'emballa.

Vint le tour de Blaise. Là aussi, plusieurs essais furent nécessaires pour qu'il tombe sur la bonne baguette. « Tiens donc ! Comme c'est intéressant. » Curieux, le jeune noble lui demanda de préciser sa pensée.

« Sachez mes jeunes amis, que vos baguettes sont liées l'une à l'autre. La baguette du jeune Zabini contient un cœur de dragon noir et un cheveu de jeune vierge. Ingrédient que l'on retrouve dans l'autre baguette avec un crin de licorne. Ces deux instruments sont les seuls qui contiennent cet ingrédient particulier. Ce n'est pas tous les jours, et je vous prie de me croire, que je peux me vanter d'une chose pareille. »

On passa à Dawn. Celui-ci se fit royalement remarqué. Alors que le vendeur allait lui remettre une première baguette, un bruit sourd, à l'arrière boutique, vint arrêter le geste. Le jeune garçon regarda à peine dans la direction du son qu'un bâton de bois fila vers lui et vint s'incruster de sa force sur sa main.

« Par les vents de l'enfer ! Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, dites-moi. Cette petite merveille vous sera très utile pour réaliser de magnifiques performances en métamorphose, jeune homme. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, cette baguette ne pouvait que vous être destinée. Des cheveux d'elfes de la profonde Irlande, j'ai eu un mal fou à les avoir. Soyez fier, vous ferez de grandes choses.»

Drago trouva très vite sa baguette, légère et très pratique pour les sortilèges les plus ardus. Elle était constituée d'un cœur de dragon noir, comme celle de son meilleur ami, mais c'était tout. Enfin arriva le tour d'Harry.

Alors là, toutes les baguettes du magasin lui passèrent dans les mains. Il ne subsista qu'une boite noir dans les étagères. Confus, Ollivanders attrapa la boîte en murmurant : « Est-ce possible ? »

Une fois l'objet en main, le jeune Potter sentit quelque chose se produire en lui, pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Aucune manifestation de la baguette ne pouvait avertir les autres que leur ami venait de trouver comme une part de son âme, il se sentait enfin complet avec elle.

Les autres attendaient que quelque chose se passe, alors Ry lança un sort au hasard. Un bête sort de rangement, pour éviter au gérant de ranger les boîtes tout seul, et libérant un peu d'espace dans cette pièce étriquée.

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé la formule, tous les cartons s'élevèrent d'un coup très vite et filèrent dans tous les sens, se rangeant sans problèmes à leur emplacement d'origine. « Très bien, jeune Potter, mais si étrange. Oui, vraiment étonnant. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda innocent le fils de James. « Eh bien. Il se trouve que je pensais que cette baguette reviendrait au jeune Londubat. Après tout, la sœur de cette baguette est celle qui lui a causé la marque apposée par le seigneur des ténèbres. Pour être exact, ces deux instruments ont aussi le même ingrédient, une plume de phénix. Il est étonnant qu'elle vous revienne à vous qui n'êtes point lié à cet homme.»

A ces mots, les deux autres adultes échangèrent un regard conspirateur. Ils devraient se souvenir de rapporter ce fait au seigneur des ténèbres.

Les cinq baguettes furent enfin payées et ils s'en allèrent de la boutique. L'heure d'une bonne glace s'imposait désormais après toutes ces émotions, il fallait bien ça aux enfants, pour méditer sur les pouvoirs que leurs baguettes allaient leur accorder. Ils se doutaient bien évidemment que leurs apparences de démons, d'ange et d'elfe avaient beaucoup joué sur le choix de leurs armes.

Il se passa alors un petit détail qui resta gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry. Seul lui avait vu un garçon de leur âge, descendre l'allée. Les regards s'étaient croisés une seule seconde mais le moment resta marquant pour le petit sorcier. Ses yeux, ils étaient améthystes ! Une couleur extrêmement rare dans leur monde.

Après cela, il se reprit et finit sa glace pour suivre les autres, il était temps de rentrer.

**Manoir des Potter, 1****er**** septembre. **

Ca y est. C'est le grand jour, les enfants s'en vont à Poudlard. Juste après le petit déjeuner et les derniers préparatifs, tous les enfants sorciers du pays vont se précipiter, avec leurs parents, jusqu'à la gare de King Cross.

C'est le cas des cinq enfants que nous connaissons tous : Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Harry Potter, Dawn Snape-Black et Blaise Zabini. Leurs parents sont sûrs qu'avec eux à l'école cette année, ça allait bouger beaucoup. Entre leurs cours, sans doute faciles vu leur entraînement, et les farces qu'ils réservaient à leurs camarades et directeur.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, les cinq familles prirent les bagages et amenèrent leurs fils dans une ruelle sombre proche de la gare, afin que les moldus ne se doutent de rien. Autant rester discret même si bientôt les choses changeraient.

Donc, après leur arrivée discrète, les amis se retrouvèrent devant la gare. Puis, ils entrèrent tous ensemble, calmement comme de vrais voyageurs sans pouvoirs. En effet, les adultes avaient usés de leur magie pour rendre les affaires de leurs enfants invisibles.

Tout le monde arriva sans encombre à l'entrée cachée de la voie neuf trois quarts. Chaque famille passa le mur à son tour et ils débouchèrent sur la voie ferroviaire des sorciers.

Le train était déjà là, long et imposant, impressionnant légèrement, les nouveaux étudiants. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le quai, et encore moins dans le train, ce qui laissa aux cinq amis le temps de donner leurs bagages à l'employé et de dire au revoir à leurs chers parents.

Chaque garnement embrassa tous les adultes sans exception, ils allaient leur manquer. Enfin, ils se disaient qu'ils les reverraient à Noël, alors ce ne fut pas trop dur.

Le gros de la populace étudiante débarqua sur le coup de 10 h 30 et là, les gosses s'empressèrent de serrer leurs parents une dernière fois, avant d'aller investir un compartiment.

Enfin, le train démarra, marquant ainsi le début des aventures des nouveaux maraudeurs, selon les deux anciens rescapés, à Poudlard. Le petit groupe s'était installé dans un compartiment afin de rester tous les cinq. Quel besoin de voir les autres élèves maintenant ? Il serait toujours temps de faire connaissance plus tard.

Le début du trajet se passa sans encombre, ils achetèrent à la vieille marchande de bonbons, quelques sucreries qu'ils eurent vite fait d'avaler. Malheureusement, quelque temps plus tard, le destin voulut qu'ils soient dérangés.

En effet, un bruit effarant se propageait dans le couloir. Aussitôt, ils ouvrirent en grand leur porte. Que ce fut là une mauvaise idée. Quelque chose s'infiltra à l'intérieur. Un crapaud pour être précis quand ils regardèrent de plus près la créature.

Il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que le batracien s'était sauvé loin de son maître, sinon que ferait-il dans un endroit pareil. Bizarrement, l'animal resta tranquille en la présence des cinq garçons.

Il ne s'agita de nouveau que quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Le petit crapaud se réfugia très vite derrière Théo, à côté de qui il était assis jusqu'à maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas une seconde plus tard. Un garçon légèrement enrobé et au visage lunaire, s'engouffra dans le compartiment, ne pipant mot mais scrutant scrupuleusement les environs.

Ses recherches ne durèrent pas longtemps, mais il appela d'une voix aigue son animal de compagnie, prénommé Trevor. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, espérant que les jeunes de ce compartiment voudrait bien le cacher, mieux que les autres qui l'avaient, à chaque fois, trahi.

Théo avait compris l'intention du crapaud et Harry, lui, l'avait entendu grâce à la légilimencie. En effet, depuis que le petit être était arrivé, effrayé, il avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi il fuyait.

Il comprenait bien désormais la réticence de l'animal à retourner auprès de cet abruti. Le crapaud, apparemment, n'appartenait à ce garçon que depuis hier. Et il n'avait fait que des bourdes, l'oublier, ne pas chercher à le comprendre, et ne pas le laisser sortir pour se nourrir. En gros, le gamin n'avait aucune chance de devenir ami avec la petite bestiole. Bien sûr, avoir failli s'asseoir, aujourd'hui, sur la pauvre bête ne l'avait pas aidé à gagner sa confiance.

Donc, le jeune Théo ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, dissimulant le crapaud de la vue de l'idiot congénital, qu'était le Sauveur. Ah ! Il est beau le héros !

Les autres, par contre, à savoir Blaise et Drago, en eurent vite assez. « Oh ! Le crétin là. T'as pas bientôt fini de nous déranger, tu pollues l'air. » dit Blaise et Dray surenchérit : « Tas de graisse, t'as fini de casser mes frêles oreilles. T'arrêtes de beugler tout de suite, ou tu préfères que je te jette un sort ? »

Pour le coup, l'autre se figea et les dévisagea tous. Il reconnut les enfants Malefoy, Zabini et Nott grâce à leurs ports altiers et leurs coûteux vêtements. Dawn fut survolé en une seconde, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un gamin tel que lui, donc ce devait être un paysan de sang mêlé. Par contre, il finit par reconnaître Harry.

« Oh ! Enchanté, Harry Potter. Je suis Neville Longdubat. Tu as du entendre parler de moi par tes parents, qui sont de vieux amis des miens, et par Dumbledore bien sûr. » Le jeune garçon vit avec effarement la main rondelette du Survivant se rapprocher de lui. Merlin ! Il ne voulait pas que ce malade le touche.

Sitôt qu'il eut fait ce vœu, il fut exaucé. L'enfant prodige avait encore une fois pratiqué de la magie sans baguette sans le vouloir. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas encadrer ce satané gamin prétentieux au possible.

Sa magie avait donc, selon ses humeurs, quelquefois un comportement assez violent. Cette fois-là, le sort qu'il sortit machinalement fut le stupéfix. Et Neville fut immobilisé d'un coup, le bras tendu dans sa direction.

Les trois nobles félicitèrent Harry et l'incitèrent à vider son sac à ce m'as-tu vu, il pouvait les entendre de toute façon, alors pourquoi se gêner.

Ryry acquiesça et dit fermement à l'autre. « Alors, de un, nos parents se connaissent à peine, mais Dumby m'a effectivement parler un peu de toi, je te rassure. De deux, ne regardes plus jamais, je dis bien jamais, mes amis comme tu viens de le faire sinon, je te jure que tu souffriras mille morts. Et enfin, oublies ton crapaud ! Il est définitivement parti et ne reviendra jamais vers toi. Maintenant, dégages de ma vue ! »

Là-dessus, Harry propulsa l'idiot suicidaire hors de leur compartiment, et il verrouilla la porte. Ainsi, ils seraient enfin tranquilles.

**Manoir Salazar Serpentard, bureau de Tom. **

Alors qu'il était occupé avec de la paperasse, le lord noir sentit un intense flux de magie lui traverser le corps. Puis, il sentit une présence dans sa tête. Ca y était ! Le jeune Potter avait produit une forte magie.

Il en apprit les circonstances, en fouillant un peu les récents souvenirs de son futur prince. Il jubila d'ailleurs quand il sut qui avait fait les frais de la colère de son protégé. Oh oui ! Si déjà, entre le soi disant sauveur et son petit atout, l'animosité était grande, tout serait parfait pour ses plans.

**Poudlard express. **

Les cinq garçons, débarrassés désormais du prétendu Survivant, pensaient être enfin tranquilles, mais non ! Il fallut qu'un nouveau chahut se déclenche dans le couloir. Ils se demandèrent tous ce qui se passait encore, mais ils n'ouvrirent pas la porte.

Peu de temps après, quelqu'un de visiblement furieux tenta de sortir la porte de ses gonds. Elle ne céda pas, mais Dawn, d'un sort informulé, la déverrouilla pour se débarrasser au plus vite de ce nouveau désagrément.

Dans l'embrassure de la porte se tenait désormais un rouquin assez grand et aux yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Sans un mot, il repéra sa victime et vint essayer de coller une ou deux baffes à Harry.

Apparemment, le bébé Longdubat était allé se plaindre à son garde du corps. Heureusement, les amis du brun intervinrent et bloquèrent les bras de l'échalas. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à notre pote, Weasley ? C'est l'autre mauviette qui t'envoies ? Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui est sensé nous sauver du seigneur des ténèbres, je le trouve pas très courageux ! » déclara Drago.

Evidemment, la haine légendaire entre les familles Malefoy et Weasley étaient connues de tous. Personne ne se demanda donc comment les deux garçons avaient pus s'identifier si rapidement.

Le rouquin tenta de se dégager de la poigne de ses ennemis pour foutre une rouste à ce prétentieux de Potter, et à Malefoy dans la foulée. Il n'y parvint pas, et fut très vite contraint de répondre à la première question de son ennemi éternel.

« Neville m'a dit qu'il s'était fait attaquer par ce sale gamin, alors je suis venu le venger, de ma propre initiative. » rétorqua le garçon. « Quelle attitude gryffondoresque ! » répondit Blaise. « Seulement maintenant, y en a marre de ses allées et venues. Ca me saoule, allez dehors avant que je te transforme en mite. » hurla Dawn.

Le bruit qu'ils faisaient tous alerta quelqu'un qui passait par là, une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux. « Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez fini de vous chamaillez comme des bébés ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

Le rouquin fut le seul à daigner répondre, une technique pour le plaindre sûrement et surtout pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. « C'est leur faute, répondit-il, ils ont attaqué lâchement un ami à moi, ça doit se payer. »

La fille leva un sourcil et acquiesça, laissant là les garçons, sans plus se mêler de leurs affaires. La dispute reprit de plus belle mais Blaise et Dawn ne cédèrent pas. Le malpropre était toujours fermement maintenu. Ry en ayant assez, relança son sort d'expulsion. Résultat, leur nouvel ennemi voltigea, non seulement hors du compartiment, mais aussi loin dans le couloir.

Il atterrit durement sur le sol, et eut l'intelligence de ne pas réitérer son incursion dans le compartiment de ses désormais meilleurs ennemis, pour le restant de sa scolarité.

Le restant du voyage se passa enfin sans problèmes ni interruption de malpolis. Quand le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les cinq amis descendirent dans les premiers pour rendre discrètement sa liberté à Trevor, le crapaud qu'ils avaient sauvé.

S'ils avaient fait ça, c'est parce qu'ils savaient comment ils allaient se rendre au château : en barque. Leurs parents leur avaient racontés énormément de choses sur leur vie à l'école. De plus, en étant les premiers, ils auraient les meilleures places pour voir le spectacle des lumières de l'établissement reflétées sur le lac, vue magique et toujours appréciée par les nouveaux arrivants.

Là-dessus, Hagrid, l'immense garde chasse de l'école, appela les premières années. Tous le suivirent jusqu'à la berge où ils prirent place dans les embarcations, le demi-géant en occupant une à lui tout seul.

Les cinq inséparables s'embarquèrent tous ensemble dans le même canot. Quand il fut sûr que tous les enfants s'étaient installés, Hagrid tapota l'avant de son petit bateau et un charme ancien activa la mise en mouvement des embarcations. Le rythme lent était parfait pour savourer la vision progressive de la glorieuse beauté nocturne de Poudlard.

Au fur et à mesure de la traversée, les enfants constatèrent qu'une grotte assez large menait aux bas-fonds du château. Ce fut par-là qu'ils passèrent et ils débarquèrent sur une grande berge rocailleuse. Le garde chasse leur fit gravirent un grand et long escalier sinueux qui les mena à l'intérieur même de leur nouvelle école.

La petite troupe déboucha sur un immense hall orné de plusieurs tableaux vivants. Les personnages des peintures vinrent les saluer pendant leur progression vers le grand escalier, au sommet duquel une femme à l'air strict les attendait.

Une fois tous rassemblés autour d'elle, chacun l'écouta religieusement. « Bienvenue à Poulard, jeunes gens. Dans quelques minutes, vous franchirez cette porte et rejoindrez vos camarades après avoir été réparti. Les maisons de l'école on pour noms : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Maintenant veuillez patienter un instant. »

McGonagall, puisque tel était son nom, s'engouffra rapidement dans ce qui était la Grande Salle et referma très vite les portes d'un geste de la main. Les premières années, laissés seuls, commençait à angoisser, et pour ceux ignorant le moyen utilisé, pour la répartition, stressaient atrocement se posant mille et une questions.

Bientôt cependant, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, les invitant à pénétrer dans la pièce. Le silence s'imposa, les conversations des plus grands s'estompant par respect pour l'arrivée et la répartition des nouveaux.

Le groupe d'élèves se dirigea vers le seul professeur debout, McGonagall figée près d'un tabouret où reposait un vieux chapeau décrépi.

Celui-ci ouvrit sa large bouche et chanta son chant de bienvenue, expliquant les qualités des maisons dans lesquels il les enverrait. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de tous les enfants n'ayant pas connaissance de ce système, il faut dire que le secret est bien gardé pour la surprise des nouveaux arrivants.

Dans le cas des cinq amis, leurs parents leur en avaient parlé au cours de toutes les anecdotes de leur enfance.

Enfin, quand le chant du choixpeau se termina, l'assistance applaudit fortement. La directrice adjointe sortit aussitôt un rouleau de parchemin et commença à appeler les jeunes nouveaux.

Abbot Hannah

« Poufsouffle ! » dit le choixpeau.

… Granger Hermione.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qu'ils avaient vus dans le train s'avança.

« Gryffondor ! »

Longdubat Neville

Là, tout le monde retint son souffle, chaque maison espérant avoir le Survivant chez eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Il y eut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements à la table des lions. Et Dumbledore aussi tapait dans ses mains avec un air de grand père comblé.

Très vite, la plupart des enfants fut réparti. La vieille dame arriva alors à la lettre M.

Malefoy Drago.

Le vieux chapeau frôla à peine sa tête qu'il hurla Serpentard. Le premier compère se dirigea fièrement, sous les applaudissements de sa maison, vers sa table.

Nott Théodore.

Lui aussi fut réparti à Serpentard, mais il fallut quelques minutes à l'objet magique pour se décider. En effet, cet item lisait au plus profond de l'esprit, il avait donc découvert que Théo était un ange, et de nature discret. Mais au final, sa ruse et sa loyauté envers ses quelques amis l'avaient envoyé chez les Vert et Argent.

Pansy Parkinson fut envoyée à Serpentard, puis les sœurs Patil à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Enfin, vint le tour d'Harry.

Il n'y eut pas autant d'estime pour lui que pour Neville, mais la plupart de la populace était curieuse de voir où le rejeton Potter se ferait répartir.

Potter Harry

Ryry s'avança confiant et se coiffa du choixpeau qu'il lui tomba sur les yeux. A partir de là, il eut une voix qui lui résonna dans la tête. Une ? Non, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, deux voix se disputaient dans son cerveau.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'esprit de ce garçon toi ? » cria le vieux chapeau à l'autre. « Ce que je fais là, ne te regardes pas foutu béret à la noix ! » « Non mais ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici, et puis pourquoi d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il peut t'apporter ? » répliqua le dit béret, vexé.

Tom ne répondit pas et tira, très intelligemment, la langue à ce vieux truc rabougri. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'impatientait et décida de s'immiscer dans la conversation. _'Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini cette scène de ménage ! Je veux être réparti moi ! Alors grouillez-vous monsieur le chapeau. Quand à l'autre là, qui t'es ?' _

Tom s'offusqua et lui répliqua méchamment : « Fais gaffe microbe, me parle pas comme ça, un peu de respect pour tes aînés. » « On croirait entendre Dumbledore. » répondit le gosse. Alors là, Lord Voldemort fut énervé et refila un atroce mal de tête à cet insolent petit gamin.

Ry serra les dents, espérant que le choixpeau allait s'y prendre rapidement pour le placer. Celui-ci était justement en train de lui fouiller l'esprit, encombré par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il apprit que ce gamin n'était effectivement pas à prendre à la légère. Sa puissance magique était surpuissante, son aura rouge sang, comme Tom Jédusor lors de sa propre répartition.

Le couvre-chef de Godric repéra aussi l'origine du gosse, le roi perdu de Médesis, voilà qui n'était pas rien. De plus, après avoir vu toutes les qualités et les connaissances de l'enfant, il nota le lien qui le liait à son âme sœur : Tom.

Après tout ça, une bonne dizaine de minutes du côté des étudiants qui attendaient que le chapeau se décide, l'objet magique déclara que Harry Potter était fait pour Serdaigle.

Une bonne nouvelle pour Tom qui était tout à fait d'accord sur ce plan-là avec le choixpeau, l'atout parfait, qui se méfierait d'un Serdaigle assidu. Dumbledore risquait fortement de s'y laisser prendre. Surtout avec l'air d'ange que pouvait arborer le gamin.

Le petit brun retira rapidement l'item de sa tête, ravi que ce capharnaüm entre les deux voix de ce chapeau soit terminé. Il s'en alla alors à la table des Serdaigle, où il fut poliment applaudi.

A la table des Serpentard, par contre Dray et Théo étaient un peu déçus. Ils savaient qu'Harry, innocent, comme il était, n'avait pas sa place chez les parias qu'étaient les Serpents. N'empêches que cet éloignement allait être dur à supporter, eux qui avaient toujours tout faits ensemble.

Seulement, le petit ange ne fut pas tranquille pour autant. Sa dernière remarque sur la scène qui s'était passée dans sa tête n'avait pas échappé à Tom. _'Oh ! Je t'interdis de penser que je fais partie de ce vieux machin, compris.' _Harry fut étonné, mais ne le montra pas évidemment. Il décida alors de parler un peu à ce colocataire inconnu.

'_Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu dans ma tête ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.' _La voix, plus amicale grâce à son ton poli, lui répondit. _'Je m'appelle Tom Jédusor, Harry. Et si je suis dans ta tête, c'est grâce à notre lien. Un lien indestructible, qui se renforcera un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt.' 'Mais prêt à quoi ?'_ demanda le jeune garçon. _'Prêt à me rejoindre dans mes idéaux et à mes côtés. Je suis celui qui a lié le pacte dont, apparemment, tu as déjà entendu parler.' _

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. C'était au tour de Dawn d'être placé. Et Harry ne voulait surtout pas manqué cela. Mais Jédusor pouvait aussi voir, à travers ses yeux et constata d'un œil surpris que ce gamin-là ressemblait trait pour trait à l'amour perdu de son meilleur ami.

Notre petit argenté préféré ne resta pas longtemps à tergiverser avec le choixpeau, au bout d'une minute, il fut envoyé dans la même maison que son cher ami : Ryry. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage en rejoignant son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il soit un peu triste de ne pas être avec les trois autres, aucun doute que Blaise irait à Serpentard vu son caractère.

A cette vision enchanteresse, toutes les filles gloussèrent et rougirent un peu, Dawn n'avait pas conscience que son charme, dû à ses gènes d'elfes, le rendait irrésistible. D'ailleurs, même quelques professeurs rougirent de gêne, avoir ressenti cela ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour un enfant était intolérable.

La fin de la répartition arriva se clôturant sur l'envoi de Weasley Ronald à Gryffondor, et celui de Whyllight Alexandre et Zabini Blaise à Serpentard.

Le moment arriva où Dumbledore se leva pour énoncer les points importants du règlement. Ainsi que la nomination des professeurs. Le professeur Flitwick enseignait les sortilèges, McGonagall la métamorphose, Severus les potions. Madame Chourave s'occupait de la botanique, l'astronomie, enseignée le soir principalement, par le professeur Sinistra. L'histoire de la magie par un fantôme du nom de Binns, le cours de vol par Madame Bibine et enfin la DCFM par un nouveau professeur.

Ce dernier, entré récemment dans l'équipe, fut présenté en bonne et due forme. Le directeur lui fit signe de se lever et le nomma. « Pour terminer, j'ai eu le bonheur de trouver un professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. M'est avis qu'il sera très efficace de par sa condition, il est un Haut Elfe. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Monsieur Yûhi Asano. »

Harry, qui l'avait repéré depuis longtemps lui fit un petit signe discret pour le saluer, son professeur lui répondit d'un gentil signe de tête, tout aussi discret.

Enfin, les plats apparurent sur les tables, au grand bonheur des étudiants qui s'empressèrent de dévorer la nourriture. Quand il ne resta plus une trace des victuailles, le vieux directeur déclara à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, enjoignant les préfets à faire leur travail.

La maison Serpentard se trouvait dans un coin des cachots, avant que tous aillent au lit, Severus leur dressa un topo de son règlement personnel, dans la salle commune.

Du côté des Serdaigles, le préfet menait sa troupe de première année dans les hauteurs. La salle commune des aigles se situaient dans la tour Est, et il fallait gravir deux ou trois escaliers, avant d'arriver au troisième étage. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et arrivèrent devant une statue de Rowena Serdaigle en pleine lecture.

Le jeune préfet lui dit distinctement le mot de passe : Erudition, afin que les petits nouveaux l'apprennent au passage. Une fois à l'intérieur, la plupart détaillèrent la pièce circulaire. Elle était plutôt grande, décorée principalement en bleu, dans tous les tons, et en argent.

Pendant qu'ils observaient, Mike Velts leur montra leur dortoir, un pour les filles au dessus de l'escalier à droite, et celui des garçons à gauche.

Sans plus hésiter, les enfants se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs et s'empressèrent de se laver et de se coucher.

Alors, une petite reviews ? J'en veux beaucoup pour ce chapitre que vous avez été impatient d'avoir.


	14. Quotidien et transformation animagus

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts :** Ma Molly préférée (encore et toujours), mamanline, An author alone in the dark, Morgana serpentard, Lady Morgane Slytherin, uzuchi, vampyse, titmo, Akira sanguinis, stormtrooper2, Phantme, mangli.

Un merci tout particulier à Atria97. Vraiment un grand merci pour cette longue et vivante review qui ma booster à écrire mon début de chapitre 15. Et qui en plus, m'a fait réviser une partie de l'histoire.

J'annonce donc qu'il y aura mention d'un couple yuri grâce à elle, mais pas sûr qu'il y aura quelque chose d'explicite à ce niveau-là.

Juste dix pages qui relatent le début de la vie à Poudlard, et évolution entre Dawn et Yûhi.

**Chapitre 13 : Quotidien et transformation animagus. **

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva le premier, suivi quelques minutes après par Dawn. Ils profitèrent de s'être levé tôt pour occuper la salle de bains, se préparant pour leur première journée de cours.

Sans faire de bruit, une fois prêt, les deux garçons sortirent de leur dortoir avec leurs sacs de cours remplis à ras bord de tous leurs livres, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leur horaire.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à se repérer pour parvenir à la grande salle, où ils s'installèrent à leur table pour petit déjeuner. Dawn et Harry purent prendre leur repas à leurs aises et sans bruit. Il est vrai qu'à 7 h 20, il y avait peu d'étudiants debout, surtout qu'en ils savaient ne commencer les cours qu'à 8 h 30.

Quelques minutes plus tard, aux alentours de 7 h 30, ils repérèrent leurs trois amis serpentard et les saluèrent. Ceux-ci les invitèrent à les rejoindre, ce qu'acceptèrent rapidement les deux amis, ravis de retrouver leurs meilleurs copains.

Puis, il fut vite temps de s'en retourner à sa table. Les emplois du temps étaient distribués par les préfets. Celui des Serpentards se déroulait ainsi.

Lundi

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Métamorphose (avec Gryffondor)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: Histoire de la magie (avec Poufsouffle)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Potions (avec Gryffondor)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Cours de vol (Gryffondor)

Mardi 

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Sortilèges (avec Serdaigle)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: DCFM (avec Gryffondor)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Botanique (avec Gryffondor)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Métamorphose (avec Gryffondor)

Mercredi 

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Botanique (avec Gryffondor)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: Cours de vol (avec Gryffondor)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: DCFM (avec Gryffondor)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Histoire de la magie (avec Poufsouffle)

Jeudi 

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Astronomie (théorie)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: Sortilèges (avec Serdaigle)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Potions (avec Gryffondor)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Métamorphose (avec Gryffondor)

20 h 00 – 21 h 00: Astronomie (pratique)

Vendredi

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: DCFM (avec Gryffondor)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: Potions (avec Gryffondor)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Etude

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Astronomie (théorie)

On leur précisa, et ce dans toutes les maisons que le souper avait lieu de 18 h 15 jusqu'à 19 h 45.

A la table des Serdaigles, Les enfants Potter et Snape-Black recevaient aussi leur horaire.

Lundi

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Potions (avec Poufsouffle)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: Histoire de la magie (avec Gryffondor)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Astronomie (théorie)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Métamorphose (avec Poufsouffle)

Mardi 

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Sortilèges (avec Serpentard)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: Cours de vol (avec Poufsouffle)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Astronomie (théorie)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Potions (avec Poufsouffle)

Mercredi 

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Métamorphose (avec Poufsouffle)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: DCFM (avec Poufsouffle)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Botanique (avec Poufsouffle)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Histoire de la magie (avec Gryffondor)

20 h 00 – 21 h 00: Astronomie (pratique)

Jeudi 

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Potions (avec Poufsouffle)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: Sortilèges (avec Serpentard)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Métamorphose (avec Poufsouffle)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Botanique (avec Poufsouffle)

Vendredi

8 h 30 – 10 h 30: Cours de vol (avec Poufsouffle)

10 h 45 – 12 h 00: DCFM (avec Poufsouffle)

Repas

13 h 30 – 15 h 30: Potions (avec Poufsouffle)

15 h 45 – 17 h 15: Etude

Chacun prit donc connaissance de ce qui serait leur emploi du temps pour le reste de l'année, et commença à se diriger doucement vers son premier cours. Celui des Serpents était la Métamorphose avec les lions et leur directrice comme professeur, McGonagall. Le premier cours des Aigles se trouvait être le point fort des rejetons Potter et Snape-Black.

Les deux garçons furent donc ravis de commencer la semaine avec leur cher professeur qu'ils connaissaient bien. Ils étaient sûrs de s'en sortir très bien en Potions, puisque c'était Sev' lui-même qui les avait entraînés.

Sans plus attendre les jeunes gens s'en allèrent à leurs cours. Le premier cours se passa sans incident majeur que ce soit pour les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. On nota juste l'arrivée tardive du Survivant et de son second autoproclamé, Weasley.

En potions, il n'y eut pas d'incident, mais Snape se fit une joie d'effrayer d'entrée de jeu les petits Poufsouffle en faisant une entrée remarquée et en leur retirant des points pour tenue négligée.

Dans la tête d'Harry, Tom fit la remarque que le professeur ne changeait pas, toujours besoin d'humilier les pochtrons.

La journée se poursuivit lentement, les cinq garçons s'ennuyaient déjà, le programme qu'on leur avait donné, ils le connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Si bien qu'au dîner, quand ils mangèrent ensemble, surprenant les autres serpentard, ils décidèrent de se mettre très rapidement au boulot pour dynamiser un peu ce quotidien monotone.

De nouveau, le seigneur des ténèbres se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'ennuierait sûrement pas avec son futur compagnon.

La semaine se passa ainsi, les cours trop simples pour les garçons et quelques prises de têtes avec le Sauveur, qui ne manquait pas d'essayer d'humilier ces cinq ennemis, aidé par le demeuré roux.

Pendant tout ce temps, le jeune Potter avait fait connaissance avec Tom. Il avait noté tout de suite la couleur des yeux de son locataire. Cela lui rappela ce fameux jour dans la bibliothèque des Zabini, puis sa rencontre en forêt.

Quand il informa Tom Jédusor, puisqu'apparemment tel était son nom, celui-ci fit rapidement le lien avec ce qui lui était arrivé avec le faux Harry. Il lui expliqua son aventure et avoua ne pas connaître le plaisantin.

Seulement, quand le jeune garçon lui eut raconté son après-midi auprès de l'imposteur qui avait pris ses traits, il put le remercier. Son comportement l'avait rendu populaire auprès du garçon. C'était un bon point, leur rapprochement ne serait que plus rapide.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, toutes pareilles. A l'exception près des quelques blagues que Gryffondor et Serpentard, les deux petits Serdaigle compris, se firent à intervalles réguliers.

Par exemple, les Gryffons avaient glissé, dans la salle commune des serpents, de jolis petits reptiles. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus c'est qu'Harry se trouvait avec ses amis à ce moment-là. Il lui avait donc suffi de parler fourchelang et d'ordonner à ses nouveaux copains d'effrayer leurs ennemis.

A cette occasion d'ailleurs, Tom constata que le lien de sang, qu'ils avaient contracté depuis 11 ans, avait eu des conséquences bénéfiques sur son petit ami. Il se doutait qu'ils se transmettraient des pouvoirs durant ce rituel, mais lui n'avait pas encore vu de changement flagrant dans ses aptitudes.

Les lions avaient eu d'autres idées stupides évidemment comme le poil à gratter dans le lit des Serpentard ou un petit sort de confusion et/ou de charme sur certains camarades afin de ridiculiser les serpents. C'est vrai que se retrouver avec un Gryffondor en train de leur faire la cour avaient de quoi les humilier.

Bien sûr, Drago et les autres, solidaires, avaient ripostés à toutes les attaques, avec l'aide de leurs deux amis chez les Aigles. Ils avaient vite compris qui s'était introduit dans leur dortoir : les elfes. Leur mot de passe changeait toutes les semaines, aucun risque qu'un Gryffondor puisse faire cracher le mot à un de leur camarade. Donc, seuls les elfes de maison avaient pu faire le coup, aimant bien les Gryffons et parce qu'ils vénéraient le Survivant.

Du coup, ils s'arrangèrent pour convaincre quelques-unes de ces petites créatures, grâce à Dawn et Harry les civilisés, de les aider. Pour le coup, les deux garçons avaient préparés quelque chose de spécial pour leurs chers ennemis.

Si bien qu'un jour, en revenant de leurs cours, les sept premières années de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent face à des animaux de la jungle. Lions, guépards, panthères les attendaient pour les attaquer, euh jouer un peu.

Heureusement pour ces sept garçons, Granger passant par là avait verrouillé la porte et mis un sort de protection afin qu'elle ne cède pas sous les attaques des fauves. Pour conclure, elle avait été cherché sa directrice de maison qui avait définitivement régler le sort des bêtes.

Donc, ces premières semaines s'étaient déroulées dans la plus grande rivalité jamais connue entre les Serpents et les Lions.

Seulement parmi tous les Serpentard, un garçon n'avait rien provoqué comme bêtise et s'évertuait à faire profil bas : le jeune Whyllight. En effet, le garçon aux yeux améthyste restait calme quoi qu'il se passe, troublant toute la populace Poudlardienne, à l'exception de Ryry et de Dawn.

En effet, le jeune brun se souvenait parfaitement de ce garçon qu'il avait entraperçu au Chemin de traverse, et il en avait parlé avec son meilleur ami, en même temps que ce lien qui l'unissait à Tom.

Ils pouvaient sentir que ce gars n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver, ce que personne jusque là n'avait réussi à faire. Bien que curieux les deux garçons n'avaient pas encore entrepris de recherche sur cet individu bizarre, trop occupés à trouver des plans contre les farces stupides de leurs ennemis.

D'ailleurs, le même garçon qui intriguait tous les élèves, Alexandre, lui, observait discrètement les Serpentard et les deux autres complices. Il était curieux de savoir ce que son père trouvait d'intéressant à ces cinq gamins.

Il finit par comprendre un jour par hasard pour les deux garçons qui n'étaient pas des Serpentard.

Comme d'habitude, après les cours, les cinq amis se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Aucun n'avait de problème, mais parfois ils pouvaient encore améliorés leurs dissertations en rajoutant quelques informations trouvées dans les livres. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas tout connaître donc c'était le meilleur moyen pour avoir d'excellentes notes.

Bref ! Ils étaient donc occupés tranquillement quand le 'Roi' et sa cour débarquèrent dans l'antre de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Ceux-ci avaient, pour une fois, décidé de faire leurs devoirs vite, sinon ils auraient encore des problèmes avec leur directrice de maison et avec le maître des potions, puisqu'ils devaient rendre leur devoir pour le lendemain.

Les Gryffondor voyant Dawn fouillé une étagère, seul, s'empressèrent de l'encercler. « Alors ? On est tout seul, petit oiseau, comme c'est dommage. Tu n'as personne pour te défendre. »

Le jeune argenté se demanda s'ils étaient si stupides que ça et pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à lui et à ses amis. De loin, Whyllight observa attentivement la scène, feintant la décontraction et l'indifférence face à ce début de lynchage.

Dawn posa donc la question, qui le taraudait un peu, à ses 'charmants' emmerdeurs. « Pourquoi on vous déteste ? » demanda un noir affichant un sourire suffisant. Ce fut Weasley qui lui donna la réponse. « C'est pourtant simple, crétin ! Tu es ami avec un Malefoy, un Nott et un Zabini. Qui plus est toi et tes copains vous avez attaqué Neville sans raison et à cinq contre un en plus, c'est purement déloyal. Quant à Potter ce n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux qui se croit mieux que tout le monde.»

Le jeune garçon afficha à leur stupéfaction un large sourire et leur rétorqua. « Oui, vous avez raison. Drago est bien arrogant et un vrai petit prince énervant. Blaise est paresseux et un monsieur je-sais-tout sur les légendes et traditions du monde sorcier, c'en est agaçant. Et Théo, c'est un petit démon sous un air d'ange, et ce qu'il peut être buté. » Là, son expression changea, un rictus effrayant remplaça son sourire angélique.

« Quant à mon ami Harry… C'est l'être le plus cher et le plus gentil qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Alors, si vous parlez encore, devant moi, de lui comme ça, je vais être très, très fâché. »

La fin de sa phrase avait été dite sur un ton effrayant et doucereux, qui effraya bien plus les Gryffons que son rictus, ils auraient pu le comparer à Snape, qu'ils auraient encore été trop gentils. Il était bien plus effrayant que son père quand il voulait.

Dans son coin, le Serpentard qui avait assisté à la scène comprenait enfin que certains humains pouvaient se révéler intéressants.

Et plus tard, alors qu'il passait par hasard dans un couloir, il vit Potter se heurter à un des balourds traînant toujours avec le Survivant. Ce dernier pas content d'avoir été bousculé chopa le brun par le col. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire qu'il se retrouva à manger le sol grâce à une prise de karaté très violente.

Le mois de Novembre arriva très vite. Les cinq amis avaient dans l'idée de commencer rapidement leur entraînement pour se transformer en animagus. Ils avaient chacun lu le livre que Dawn leur avait prêté et étaient fins prêts à tenter leur première transformation.

Seul problème, il leur fallait trouver un endroit discret pour pratiquer. Harry et les autres se creusaient la tête depuis quelques jours déjà, quand Tom se décida à intervenir. Tout était bon pour se changer les idées, les gosses étaient déjà plus intelligents que les stupides chimpanzés de mangemorts qu'il devait supporter à longueur de journée.

« Eh ! Ry, je sais où vous pouvez aller pour vos exercices. La salle sur demande, elle se trouve au troisième étage, à côté de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Tu dois penser très fort à l'endroit que tu veux en passant trois fois devant la porte. »

Le garçon le remercia chaleureusement puis contacta ses trois amis Serpentard grâce à son miroir à double sens.

Peu de temps après, les cinq garçons étaient réunis dans un petit salon aux couleurs incitant le calme. Seuls quelques coussins étaient dans la pièce avec une petite bibliothèque au fond de la salle.

Pour commencer leur formation, ils devaient d'abord complètement se vider l'esprit puis partir à la recherche de leur animal intérieur. Chacun se relaxa donc à son aise et ils parvinrent tous à entrer dans la 'transe de la recherche'.

Le lieu intérieur de chaque garçon était différent. Dawn, sans surprise, se retrouva dans la forêt d'Irlande, tandis que Drago se retrouvait dans un endroit glacial qu'il identifia comme un endroit reculé de la Suède. Théo et Blaise se retrouvèrent tous deux dans un endroit similaire, une grande forêt d'Asie. Quant à Harry, il atterrit dans la forêt amazonienne.

Le lord noir n'eut pas accès à cette partie de son apprentissage, car seul celui qui voulait se transformer pouvait voir son animal.

Drago trouva le premier son animal : une jolie hermine toute blanche. Ils conversèrent quelques temps, et le petit rongeur accepta très vite son maître. Il lui dit que désormais il lui prêterait sa forme quand il le voudrait, il suffisait de bien penser à lui.

Le discours fut le même pour tous les enfants humains. Théo trouva son animal assez rapidement mais fut surpris de voir la réplique parfaite d'Ahélion, le familier de Blaise. D'ailleurs, celui-ci eut un choc quand au détour d'un chemin, il tomba sur un clone de son familier, mais dans sa version noire, légèrement tacheté de gris.

Dans la salle sur demande, les trois garçons se réveillèrent et se tournèrent vers les corps de leurs deux amis, toujours endormi.

Pour Dawn, sa recherche fut plus ardue. Il fouilla chaque brin d'herbe, chaque arbre mais ne trouva rien. Bien sûr, obstiné, il ne baissa pas les bras et continua sa quête. Soudain, un bruit dans des fourrés proches, le fit se mettre en garde.

D'un coup, un grand loup gris blanc le chargeait. Sans avoir peur, le jeune garçon s'approcha de quelques pas, et regarda l'animal lui foncer dessus. Celui-ci continua sa course jusqu'au moment où il sauta. Il atterrit dans les bras de son nouveau maître qui fut quand même légèrement surpris de se voir lécher le visage en guise d'accueil.

'_Bienvenue mon cher maître. Oh ! Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ta moitié ? C'est embêtant. Il faut vite que tu la trouves, pour recevoir ton héritage.' 'Mais de quel héritage parles-tu, noble loup ?' _demanda le garçon. _'Je parles de ton héritage elfique. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tes pouvoirs se limitaient à reprendre ta forme et à une ouïe plus fine ?' _

Dawn haussa les épaules. Il lui rappela qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son passé auprès de ce peuple des bois. _'Et bien, justement, une fois que vous serez réunis ta mémoire se débloquera et tu seras capable de faire la même chose que lui, en peut-être même plus puissant, tu as des dispositions exceptionnelles, surtout pour un elfe.' _

'_Ah oui ! Quels genres de pouvoirs aurais-je ?' 'Ah, ça t'intéresse ? Bien ! Tu pourras courir bien plus vite que la normale, nager sans être trop éprouvé par la fatigue. Tu pourras aussi te concentrer sur tes devoirs scolaires plus longtemps. En bref, tu auras une résistance, une force et un esprit bien plus fort que n'importe qui. A l'exception des deux rois de Médesis, tes souverains.' _

Le jeune argenté tout joyeux sauta au cou de son nouvel ami et le remercia en l'embrassant sur la truffe, ce qui fait gémir le beau loup. Il fut temps alors, de l'habituel discours : si tu penses à moi, tu te transformeras sans problèmes.

Harry, après beaucoup de recherche également, continua sans se décourager, signant là le signal de l'arrivée silencieuse de son animagus. Le jeune garçon regarda partout tendu, prêt à toute attaque. Quand d'un bond, une petite panthère se trouva près de lui, sifflant méchamment contre son logique nouveau maître.

Ryry trouva le fier animal d'une beauté époustouflante, majestueux bien qu'il soit petit, tout noir et les yeux verts, brillants d'intelligence. Le petit Aigle comprit très vite l'épreuve à laquelle il était soumis. Il l'a pris à la rigolade en se mettant à genoux et tendant les bras vers le fauve.

Ce dernier se redressa, les oreilles aux aguets, toujours méfiant. Le petit garçon approcha alors un peu plus une main, afin que l'animal sente qu'il ne représentait pas de danger pour lui.

Ce ne fut pas pour autant que le petit félin bougea, au contraire. Il s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et confirma à son gentil ami qu'il avait réussi le test. Force et douceur en même temps, le gamin était exceptionnel, il avait réagi exactement comme on l'espérait, le vrai comportement d'un roi brave et rusé.

Le brun eut droit à peu près au même discours que Dawn, à l'exception près que la panthère lui rappela qu'un homme qu'il rencontrerait dans une année ou deux, lui apprendrait, ainsi qu'à son compagnon, les règles pour gouverner son royaume perdu et à développer ses pouvoirs.

Enfin, les deux Serdaigle se réveillèrent, à peu près en même temps. Chacun raconta ce qui s'était passé, puis se transforma devant les autres. La cloche sonna alors le souper et ils se dépêchèrent de descendre à la grande salle.

Le lendemain matin, la routine se réinstalla, avec un petit plus : les sorties nocturnes hebdomadaires. En effet, les cinq gamins tout contents de leur forme animagus récemment acquise folâtraient gaiement, après le souper, dans la forêt.

Tout alla pour le mieux et Noël arriva vite, le temps pour tous de rentrer chez eux, passer les fêtes en famille.

Leurs parents les attendaient avec impatience à la gare. Cette année encore, Severus et Sirius s'incrustèrent chez les Potter, tandis que les familles aristocratiques partaient en voyage dans des sphères différentes. D'habitude, mais cette fois-là, le hasard voulut que les familles Nott et Zabini avaient choisi la même destination : la Suisse, le même village montagnard.

Quant à Dray et à ses parents, appréciant le froid et ses loisirs, s'en allèrent dans les monts enneigés français.

Ils passèrent tous deux semaines parfaites, couverts de cadeaux et de bonheur familial. Puis revint le temps de Poulard, les prochaines vacances serait seulement dans quatre mois : Pâques.

Lors du premier mois suivant le retour des cinq terreurs, un événement étrange se produisit. Un matin, Dawn remarqua qu'il était le seul à être debout. Bizarre, quand on savait qu'Harry avait des habitudes de maniaque.

D'habitude, Ry se levait toujours à six heures, ou juste un peu plus tard. Mais là, quand ses camarades vinrent récupérer leurs affaires pour les cours, il dormait toujours. Leur premier cours se révélait être Métamorphose et McGonagall était intraitable avec les retardataires.

Le jeune Snape-Black inquiet envoya les autres en cours, voulant s'assurer de la santé de son meilleur ami. Il effleura son front, puis peu sûr de lui, plaqua sa main entière sur la chair. Froide, mortellement froide, cela angoissa Dawn à un point qu'il dut respirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer et raisonner convenablement.

'_Bon, pas de panique ! Mais si ! Mais non ! Bordel, du calme ce n'est pas comme ça que mon petit Ryry va aller mieux. Que faire ? Réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver hier de dangereux ? _Un moment de réflexion.

'_Alors, hier c'était jeudi donc : Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Botanique. Aucun risque que ce soit les deux premiers c'est le plus fort dans ses deux matières. Pas un seul Gryffondor ne l'avait approché depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de vacances, avec sa force plus personne n'ose lui faire quoi que ce soit, donc pas de vengeance. Alors, quoi …? Merde la Botanique : les Frigérias, les racines vénéneuses des neiges.'_

« Au nom de Merlin tout puissant, Harry meurt pas nom d'une bouse séchée ! Vite de l'aide, il me faut de l'aide ! Père ! Il n'a pas encore cours, j'ai une chance, il saura quoi faire ! J'espère. »

Le garçon fila comme le vent hors de la pièce à la recherche de son paternel. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se réveilla difficilement et aussitôt, Tom l'appela doucement. _'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens lourd et j'ai vraiment froid alors que j'ai ma couette sur moi. Tom ? C'est normal ça ?' _

L'homme lui répondit légèrement hésitant, comme s'il tentait de ramener quelques souvenirs à lui. Soudain, il comprit ce qui arrivait à son cher compagnon, il lui était arrivé la même chose.

'_Calmes toi Harry ! Je pense que je sais ce que tu as. Dis-moi, tu m'as bien dit que tu étais un animagus panthère ? Oui ? Bon, alors il semblerait que tu aies une seconde forme.' 'Quoi ?!' 'J'ai dit DU CALME ! Il n'y pas de quoi s'affoler, c'est même un peu normal que tu disposes d'un deuxième animagus, et de celui-là plus qu'un autre.' _

'_Par les cornes du diable, vas-tu arrêter de tourner autour du chaudron et me dire ce que c'est ? Je ne suis pas en état pour réfléchir là !' 'Pas la peine de jurer, ton corps s'adapte juste à ta future transformation en serpent.' _

« Oh par les fesses de Morgan ! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi cela. » « Et oui, il faut croire que vous êtes abonné aux choses étranges mon jeune ami. »

Au son de cette voix, Harry se retourna vers l'homme. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Yûhi Asano, son ami Haut Elfe. « J'ai rencontré mon cher amour complètement paniqué dans les couloirs et il m'a expliqué la situation. Je suis rassuré, Tom a dû te dire ce qui t'arrivait, il a eu ce petit problème quand j'étais en train de discuter avec lui, il y a des années. »

Le jeune garçon fut étonné que les deux hommes se connaissent mais il n'était pas dans son assiette pour laisser la place à sa curiosité. « Dors, mon petit, c'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux, le processus se terminera dans la nuit. Mais une dernière chose : Essayes de ne plus effrayer mon petit ami, c'est une vrai boule de nerf, après. » Le petit Aigle jura et se rendormit.

Yûhi se retira et tomba sur son élève préféré revenant au pas de course avec son père. « Stop ! Inutile de vous en faire. La situation s'arrangera d'elle-même, pas d'inquiétudes. » dit le prof de DCFM à son collègue et ainsi rassuré son petit ami-pas-au-courant-de-qui-il-est.

« Bon, professeur Rogue à plus tard, quand à vous jeune Dawn, vous êtes prié de me suivre en cours. » Sur ce, sans trop savoir pourquoi ils lui faisaient confiance, les deux interpellés firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé.

Sur le chemin, l'argenté aurait juré avoir reçu un clin d'œil bienveillant de son professeur. Puis, le garçon lui sourit et il ne contrôla pas son geste ; Il lui attrapa fermement la main et lui caressa la paume de son pouce.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Les reviews sont ma nourriture d'écrivain, je vous le rappelle. Vos encouragements et vos commentaires m'aident beaucoup à avancer et à m'améliorer.


	15. Le lien de Dawn et un plan foireux

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Molly59, bianka17, titmo, An author alone in the dark, stormtrooper2, vampyse, dylvie, Akira sanguinis, laurine (pour chap. 5), Morgana Serpentard, Flore Jade, saralinia12489 et Atria97, nouvelle source d'inspiration avec ses idées et ses superbes reviews.

Encore dix petites pages pour enfin lier Dawn et Yûhi. A côté, Dumby décide de faire des siennes, mais cela ne va pas plaire du tout aux concernés.

**Chapitre 14 :**** Le lien de Dawn et un plan foireux à la Dumby. **

**Quelques jours après l'incident d'Harry. **

Dawn était content, plus rien de bizarre ne s'était produit depuis quelques jours. C'était tant mieux pour lui, s'il devait se faire du souci pour ses amis constamment, il devrait bientôt aller à l'infirmerie prendre une potion calmante.

S'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver ce jour-là, il ne se serait pas fait ce genre de réflexion. Autour d'eux cinq, il y avait toujours quelque chose de bizarre ou d'exceptionnel qui se produisait pour leurs bonheurs ou pour leurs malheurs.

Le début de sa journée fut la même que les autres, banal sans événements majeurs. Le cours de Métamorphose de McGonagall fut rasoir au possible. A quoi ça servait de transformer une épingle en porc épic de toute façon ? A balancer la créature sur un mangemort peut-être, encore faudrait-il que l'ennemi ne connaisse pas le sort pour rendre ses épines inoffensives.

Puis vint une petite pause de cinq minutes. C'est à partir de là que son quotidien changea. Neville et Weasley comme d'habitude allaient venir mettre leur grain de sel dans leurs affaires. En se rendant à leur cours de vol, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sortir une énorme connerie devant Dawn et Harry.

« Tu savais qu'il n'avait été qu'adopter ? Si je te jure. Ca a d'ailleurs fait du bruit quand ça c'est su dans les différents départements du ministère. Tu penses ! Le grand auror Sirius Black et son mangemort de mari adoptant un esclave. Quelle débilité, pourquoi ils se sont encombrés d'une larve ? Pour lustrer leur plancher sans doute ! » disait le roux à son ami.

Les deux Serdaigle virent rouge, surtout Dawn lui rejeter son passé à la figure lui fit l'effet d'une claque monumentale. Harry serrait les dents pour ne pas commettre de meurtres. Dire de pareilles choses était vraiment cruel, surtout qu'il ne savait rien du tout sur Severus et son ami. Foutus préjugés sorti d'un complet abruti atrophié du cerveau.

Tom tentait de calmer doucement le jeu, c'était à son copain de se défendre, défendre son honneur et ses pères.

Chose qui ne tarda pas. Dawn furax se précipita devant ses deux cons. « Qu'on m'insulte passe encore, mais ne juge pas les choses dont tu ne sais rien. Personne ne sait ce que j'ai pu ressentir en me faisant abuser par ce salaud de ministre. Excepté mon meilleur ami et mes pères. Et si je vous entends encore déblatérer sur mes biens aimés parents comme ça, je vous jure qu'il ne restera même pas d'os à ramasser quand j'en aurais fini avec vous. »

Pour bien leur rentrer cette leçon dans le crâne, le jeune garçon, sans utiliser sa baguette, les envoya valdinguer dans les airs, les suspendant à un arbre de la cour intérieur, la tête en bas.

Malheureusement, le professeur de DCFM arriva. Ry savait que Dawn risquait peu, mais qu'en était-il de sa réaction fasse aux deux inconscients de Gryffondor. Avec ses pouvoirs, s'il était guidé par la colère il risquait de les tuer. Il pria pour que Yûhi se maîtrise.

Celui-ci toisa les trois participants. Son regard alla des deux crétins pendus à son cher amour. Il ne pouvait faire trop de favoritisme, mais ayant assisté à toute la scène, il ne serait que juste avec ce qu'il allait faire.

L'elfe débloqua les deux garçons et envoya, par le nouveau lien crée, au petit argenté une sensation de calme. Cela apaisa le garçon.

« Bien, j'en ai vu assez pour juger de qui est responsable de cet incident. » Weasley était prêt à dire quelque chose, quand son regard croisa celui de son enseignant.

« Longdubat et Weasley je vous retire à tous les deux 50 points pour avoir provoqué un camarade et pour les préjugés contre son ancienne condition et sa famille. Quant à vous Snape cinq points en moins pour ne pas réussir à vous maîtriser. Apprenez à ne pas répondre à ce genre d'attaque, cela ne dois pas vous touchez si vous avez confiance en vous et en votre famille. Maintenant tout le monde en cours et au trot. »

'_Merci Merlin, Yûhi n'a pas fait de scandale, j'oublie parfois qu'il est capable de fermer son esprit et de conserver son masque d'impassibilité. Bien que cette fois, il était à deux doigts d'écharper ses deux abrutis.' _Pensa Harry.

Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle suivirent leur prof jusqu'à leur salle. Il était temps d'oublier cet accident et de se concentrer sur la leçon du jour : les vampires. Seulement, le jeune Snape-Black se préoccupait un peu d'autre chose que son cours. Il avait bien senti quelque chose se passer en lui alors qu'il s'énervait.

Il relia vite cette nouvelle chose avec la sensation apaisante qu'il avait reçue juste après sa confrontation. L'aura qui s'était dégagée à ce moment-là ne faisait aucun doute, c'était son professeur qui lui avait envoyé.

Pendant tout le cours, tout en prenant note comme un vrai Serdaigle, il observa son enseignant. Celui-ci dut sentir son regard car il croisa ses yeux à plusieurs reprises. _'Je faisais pas attention, mais c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment fort et beau, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est très populaire avec ses étudiants.' _

'_Et bien merci pour tous ces compliments mon jeune ami, mais si tu reportais un peu d'attention à mon cours, ça me ferait plaisir.' _déclara le prof dans sa tête. Cela stupéfia Dawn mais n'en laissa rien paraître, pas la peine de s'attirer plus d'ennui. Il se re-concentra donc sur le cours.

La leçon se passa sans incident. Puis, alors que la cloche sonnait Asano appela le jeune garçon à son bureau. Personne ne se posa de questions, pensant qu'il aurait droit à un petit discours sur la maîtrise de soi.

Harry lui savait ce qui allait être dit et fit un sourire rassurant à son meilleur ami avant de suivre le groupe dans la Grande Salle.

L'appelé suivi l'adulte dans son bureau. Alors qu'il montait les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au bureau privé, en regardant le dos de l'homme, le jeune garçon eut un flash.

Il se revoyait dans la même forêt où il avait trouvé son animagus. Le prof de DCFM lui faisait face le regardant avec tendresse, avant de se tourner et de s'en aller loin de lui, ouvrant une plaie béante dans son cœur.

La vision s'arrêta là, angoissant le garçon plus qu'autre chose, quand cela s'était-il passé et qu'est-ce que ce songe voulait dire ?

L'enfant n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté dans l'escalier. Les pensées tourbillonnantes de son amant l'avaient submergé et l'elfe s'était aussi stoppé dans sa progression. « Je répondrai à toutes tes questions dans mon bureau. Nous serons mieux pour parler. »

L'ascension reprit et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre de l'Elfe Noir. L'aîné referma la porte derrière lui et mit plusieurs sorts de protection par précaution contre les oreilles indiscrètes.

L'argenté entama directement la conversation. « Qui êtes-vous en réalité et dans ma vie surtout ? Je veux savoir ! » L'homme s'installa dans son fauteuil et lui répondit : « Tu sais déjà que je suis un Haut Elfe Noir, comme l'a dit Dumbledore. Je vivais dans la forêt d'Irlande avec mon peuple. Jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur au cours d'un de mes voyages me parvienne. »

Il soupira un peu, la suite serait la partie la plus surprenante à lui apprendre. « Le bruit courait que des humains avaient capturé un elfe qui s'avérait être mon compagnon. Il fut vendu à un ministre odieux par des marchands d'esclave. »

Intelligent, son élève comprit rapidement le message. « Votre compagnon ? Mais je… Non, et pourtant, je pense que je le savais au fond de moi. Mais si vous saviez que j'avais été capturé, vous auriez pu me sauver plus tôt ! »

L'adulte l'arrêta là. « Je n'ai pas pu quand je suis arrivé au campement de ses hommes, une explosion avait tout ravagé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit. Mais le fait est que l'explosion a dissipé tout, jusqu'à ton odeur. Elle était éparpillée et je n'ai pas pu la suivre convenablement. Le temps que je trouve la bonne voie, Iovannovitch t'avait emmené loin. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux garçons étaient calmes mais le plus jeune avait les yeux baissés. Un peu gêné de s'être encore emporté, il reprit plus doucement. « Alors ? Que suis-je sensé faire en tant que compagnon ? Ais-je un devoir envers vous ? »

A ces questions, l'Haut Elfe sourit et lui donna les réponses. « Tu n'as rien à faire, sauf me faire confiance, jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal. Le lien qui nous unit est déjà fort de par notre passé et la connexion que tu as provoquée, en t'énervant contre les Gryffondors, nous permet désormais de communiquer par télépathie. Le moment venu cependant nous devrons, heu… consommer notre relation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en rougissant. Le jeune Aigle comprit donc rapidement le message et se colora à son tour. « Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, rien ne se fera tant que tu ne seras pas en âge, ni prêt. » rassura l'adulte.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça vaguement de la tête, se perdant dans des réflexions très peu catholiques. _'Par l'enfer, Drago et Blaise ont vraiment déteint sur moi. Je n'ai pas l'âge de penser à ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Surtout que maintenant je me rappelle clairement que je l'ai déjà fait avec lui en tant qu'elfe adulte.' _

En effet, ses souvenirs refaisaient surface et tournoyait dans sa tête mélangeant les nuits d'amour avec la vie du village et les quelques missions qu'il avait effectué en leur temps.

Malheureusement, le jeune étudiant n'était pas encore habitué au lien qui l'unissait à sa moitié, qui avait donc accès à tous ses souvenirs et à ses pensées intimes. Quand il se revit pénétrant son bel adonis, le sang afflua dans une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Le silence s'éternisa et ils finirent par reprendre pied dans la réalité. « Bon, dit le brun en tentant de calmer son excitation, il serait peut-être temps d'aller dîner, non ? » Un faible « oui. » suivi sa proposition et aussitôt, le gamin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. De son siège, son 'amour' (Oh doux Merlin !) leva les sortilèges d'intimité.

« Vous venez professeur ? » demanda le garçon avec un petit sourire. _'Par Nefer, il veut me tuer, si ça continue je vais finir par le violer avant la fin de l'année.' _pensa-t-il. Trop fort apparemment, Dawn l'entendit et rougit aussi sec, un viol peut-être pas, mais il était toujours mineur, et que dirait ses parents s'ils étaient au courant.

Là-dessus, le jeune garçon s'enfuit du bureau, plus de gêne que de peur, en laissant là un homme très frustré. Il eut l'idée d'aller se soulager avant de se rendre au dîner.

Du coup, alors que Dawn allait mordre dans une cuisse de poulet, il fut envahit d'une excitation frénétique. L'air de rien, il tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait, sa connexion s'enclencha alors.

Les pensées sexuelles de son professeur défilèrent alors dans sa tête, provoquant une montée de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Et lorsque la vision de l'homme en train de se toucher se combina au reste, il ne tint plus. Il mordit fortement dans sa nourriture pour étouffer un gémissement.

Dawn chercha très vite un moyen de faire redescendre la pression, il s'imagina très vite un tableau plus que dégoutant : Rusard et la bibliothécaire en train de le faire. _'Beurk de beurk, ça à au moins le mérite de marcher, mais je sens que je vais vomir.' _

Le grand Elfe avait dû partager cette vision, ce qui le calma complètement. _'Bon sang, ne m'envois plus jamais une telle image mentale, j'ai failli rendre.' _hurla le brun.

'_Désolé mais franchement j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer une telle réaction en plein dîner, et j'aurais été en plus extrêmement gêné.' _dit l'élève. Ce que le jeune garçon ne vit pas, ce fut le petit regard que lui lança son meilleur ami. Il se doutait que les liens qu'ils y avaient entre ces deux-là pouvaient s'apparenter à celui qu'il avait avec Tom.

La fin de journée se passa sans encombre. Sauf pour les deux garçons de Gryffondor qui avaient fait perdre 100 cent points à leur maison et en une journée. Ils se firent remonter les bretelles par Granger, puis par McGonagall. Celle-ci avait appris les circonstances et les punit durement, elle enleva encore 30 points à chacun et leur fit un long discours sur le respect et sur la discrimination.

Les jours suivants, deux petits aigles eurent plusieurs conversations sur leur point commun : leurs liens. Harry partagea son expérience avec Dawn, bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup plus de pratique, vu que c'était toujours Tom qui se manifestait quand il en avait envie.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs maintenant de très bonne humeur. Il avait tous les Serpentard avec lui par le biais de leurs parents et son compagnon et deux elfes extrêmement puissants. Cela faisait beaucoup d'atouts dans sa manche pour gagner la guerre contre le Vieux Siphonné. 

Sirius Black et Severus avaient été mis au courant, suite à une réunion, de la vraie nature de leur enfant. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être fiers, un gentil petit elfe aux grands pouvoirs et avec une bonne connaissance de leur monde, de par les malheureuses, et les bonnes, expériences qu'il avait eues malgré son jeune âge.

Seulement, Sirius avait continué ses recherches et avait appris d'autres choses intéressantes sur les créatures des bois. Comme leurs pouvoirs réels par exemple. En effet, les Haut Elfes avaient des dons autrement plus impressionnants qu'une ouïe surdéveloppée et un mental surprotéger.

Entre autres, leur enfant serait bientôt capable de se déplacer sans bruit, comme une ombre. Il pourrait donc infiltrer des bâtisses bien protégées, au besoin, pour une future mission peut-être. Ensuite, il pourra utiliser la magie élémentale et les sorts particuliers des elfes.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il ait des visions du futur sous forme de flash, une sorte de pouvoir de prémonition. Chose qui se révélerait utile s'il était l'un des rares êtres à posséder ce don peu répandus.

**Bureau du directeur de Poudlard**

Dumbledore était enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée. La plupart du temps, il se goinfrait de bonbons aux citrons où il écrivait des bons de commandes pour renflouer son stock. Cette fois-là, fut un événement rare : il mettait au point un plan pour rallier les Potter à sa cause. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils ne veuillent pas prendre parti, soit disant, il avait besoin d'une famille populaire et surtout riche.

Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour forcer la famille à le rejoindre, chose qui se révélait ardue à faire. Il tournait et retournait divers plans pour les appâter mais rien ne semblait convenir.

Soudain, un éclair de génie, tout est question de point de vue, le frappa. Selon son excellente mémoire, les parents Longdubat et Potter avaient été d'excellents amis du temps de leur scolarité. Malheureusement pour lui, il ignorait que les rapports s'étaient dégradés considérablement.

Ignorant donc, le Vieux s'empressa de régler quelques détails et envoya un peu plus tard des missives aux deux familles. Messages les commandant de se rendre en vacances ensemble dans les Caraïbes avec leurs enfants respectifs, pouvant emmener un ami, s'il le désirait.

**Manoir Potter, quelques instants plus tard. **

Lily était en train de jardiner tranquillement, profitant de son seul jour de congé de la semaine. Elle replantait soigneusement quelques œillets et des roses blanches, quand un hibou plongea du ciel pour s'arrêter près d'elle.

La jeune femme reconnu rapidement un coursier de Poudlard et fut intriguée. En général, son fils chéri utilisait Hedwige pour la contacter. Un mauvais pressentiment la traversa alors qu'elle détachait l'enveloppe et commençait à l'ouvrir.

La missive disait ceci :

_Chers James et Lily, _

_J'ai eu une merveilleuse idée après la visite des Longdubat d'il y a quelques jours. Tout est déjà en ordre, dès le début des grandes vacances, vous partez au Caraïbes avec le jeune Harry, et un de ses amis, s'il le désire. _

_Frank et Alice seront ravis de partager un mois de vacances avec vous. Cela réaffirmera votre grande amitié du temps où vous étiez à l'école. Votre hôtel s'appelle Hialton. Vos camarades savent où il se trouve et vous y conduirons, ils ont l'habitude d'y descendre presque chaque année. _

_Pas la peine de me remercier, les billets se trouvent dans l'enveloppe. Bonnes vacances mes amis. _

_Votre directeur préféré, _

_Dumbledore. _

Une nausée s'empara de la rouquine. Forcer d'aller aux Caraïbes. « Je déteste le soleil. » Obliger de se coltiner les deux faux jetons de Longdubat et leur prétendu gamin de Sauveur. « Berk, je peux pas les voir en peinture, aucun d'eux ! Et tout ça pendant un mois ! Il se fout de nous, je jure par toutes les flammes de l'enfer que nous n'irons pas là-bas. »

Là-dessus, la mère Potter alla ranger rageusement ses outils de jardin et rentra dans le manoir, direction son bureau.

Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce et attrapa une feuille de papier et une plume. Puis, avec toute la courtoisie qui la caractérisait, elle rédigea une note à ce cher fauteur de trouble.

_Dumbledore !_

_Comment osez-vous décider d'une telle chose ainsi ?! Ce genre de comportement me déplaît fortement, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de ma famille._ _Vous comprendrez dès lors qu'il est inutile d'espérer nous faire changer nos plans. Il est prévu depuis très, très, et j'insiste sur le __très__, longtemps que nous partons en Australie, tous les trois avec des amis que vous connaissez parfaitement (Sirius et Severus, ainsi que leur fils). _

_A l'avenir, évitez de vous immiscer dans notre vie privée. _

_Liliane Evans Potter. _

_PS : noter que désormais nos rapports amicaux avec la famille du Survivant sont compromis, grâce à vous. _

**Poudlard, bureau du Vieux. **

Lorsque le fana de bonbons aux citrons reçut la beuglante, il eut les tympans bouché pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Il lui fallait reconnaître que l'épouse de James Potter avait un excellent organe et un caractère des plus fougueux.

De plus, la réponse des Longdubat avait, à peu de chose près, été la même. Seulement eux avaient avoué que les relations entre leurs deux familles n'étaient pus au beau fixe depuis longtemps. Mais bien sûr, il avait reçu une lettre normale et assez polie.

**Mars, Grande Salle, au souper **

Les cours étaient enfin finis, le week-end commencerait demain matin. Cela soulageait tous les élèves qui avaient croulés sous les devoirs. Tous les étudiants se régalaient des délicieux plats préparés par les elfes.

Ce soir-là eut lieu une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, et surtout pas Harry, Drago et Dawn, les concernés.

Une fois que le dessert eut été servi, une jeune fille de Serpentard se leva, captant l'attention de toute la salle, qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à un moment pareil. Drago allait s'attaquer à sa tarte au riz quand elle s'arrêta à côté de lui.

Il daigna lui jeter un regard, suspicieux. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole. « Malefoy, lâches ta tarte et écoutes-moi ! Je veux sortir avec toi. Je te donne une journée pour me répondre, mais je te préviens que si tu refuses, je te démolis ton joli petit minois. »

Cette déclaration incongrue, formulée par Ielana Sorovich, en dérouta plus d'un, surtout celui à laquelle cela s'adressait. Sûr que maintenant ça allait jaser dans tous les coins. Mais ce fut, cet intermède qui donna la force à une Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle d'aller au devant d'Harry et de Dawn.

Leur déclaration fit tout autant de bruit mais fut quand même plus polie et moins agressive que celle de la Serpentarde. Les deux filles se nommaient Karine Helmaz et Julia Storm, s'étant respectivement déclarée face à Dawn et à Harry.

Les deux garçons étonnés, rougirent d'un coup, inconscients des regards de toute la salle dirigée sur eux. Elles attendaient une réponse. Qui ne tarda pas plus que cela. Une magie blanche et puissante se dégagea de leur corps et expulsa les deux gamines hors de la salle.

'_Tom (Yûhi), pourquoi t'as fait ça ?'_ demandèrent Harry et Dawn en même temps à leurs compagnons. _'J'ai rien fait, pas que l'envie m'aurait manqué.' _Dirent-ils chacun.

Aucun des quatre garçons n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé, tout comme le reste des habitants de Poudlard. Tom évidemment, le seul présentement dans sa bibliothèque, pu formuler une petite explication.

'_Notre lien est déjà puissant à la base, mais il se renforce aussi chaque jour et chaque fois que nous communiquons. De plus, l'infidélité est complètement proscrite dans le cas où deux âmes sœurs savent qui partagera sa vie plus tard. En résumé, toi comme moi, et les deux autres, nous ne pourrons aller à l'encontre de cette magie. Personne d'autre que notre véritable compagnon ne pourra nous approcher. Ce qui pour nous m'étonne, puisque le gars qui nous à rencontrer a pu nous toucher ainsi. Cela, je ne le comprends pas.' _

Ryry retransmis les informations, que son homme lui fournissait, à son meilleur ami, et par extension le grand elfe qui leur servait de professeur.

Après cet événement plus personne n'approcha les deux garçons, les autres étudiants pensant à tord qu'ils avaient attaqués les deux filles, parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La rumeur se propagea rapidement, mais ils ne firent rien pour la contredire, grâce à cela ils avaient désormais la paix.

Quand à Drago, il avait refusé la 'demande' de Sorovich, parce qu'elle était moche, et qu'il tenait à sa réputation. Heureusement qu'il avait très vite dégainé sa baguette et qu'il avait englué la fille au sol, le temps de s'échapper loin de la colère de la terreur.

La suite de l'année fut plus ou moins tranquille. Bien sûr, les blagues Serpentard - Gryffondoravaient continué, engrangeant parfois quelques blessés et quelques points en moins.

Pour les cinq garçons, le programme était toujours d'un ennui mortel, leurs parents les avaient tellement avancé dans toutes les matières qu'ils étaient sûrs de terminer l'année sans le moindre problème.

Quand les grandes vacances arrivèrent, les cinq génies de Poudlard furent soulagés de sortir de cette école de fous. Enfin tous, le jeune elfe avait un peu le cafard, son cher prof serait loin de lui. Il hésitait à lui proposer quelque chose qui allait peut-être déplaire à ses pères.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout le dernier soir. Il fila d'abord au labo de son père qui, à sa demande, fit venir Sirius. Celui-ci installé dans le canapé des appartements du maître des Potions tout contre son homme, la discussion put enfin commencer.

« Heu… Bon ! Voilà, j'aimerais si possible invité un nouvel ami au manoir cet été, c'est possible ? » demanda Dawn. « Bon ! Fiston, on voit bien que tu ne nous dis pas tout ! Alors accouches, s'il te plaît ! Qui est-ce et est-ce qu'il est digne de confiance ? » répondirent les deux bruns.

Leur enfant devint rouge pivoine et gêné leur répondit : « Eh ben… Je… C'et mon petit ami, et je sais qu'on peut compter sur lui. » Sev' rit alors : « Chéri, bien sûr qu'Harry viendra, on va passer près d'un mois avec lui et James et Lily. »

Le garçon le regarda interloqué, quand les deux hommes virent sa tête, ils explosèrent de rire, lui spécifiant qu'ils se tenaient toujours au courant des nouvelles croustillantes qui circulaient à l'école.

Sadique, le jeune garçon leur sourit innocemment, son sourire qui dit oui, mais fallait pas dire ça. L'argenté lâcha alors la bombe. « C'est gentil Siri, Sevy. Je savais que mon cher professeur préféré, Yûhi, pourrait venir chez nous pendant tout l'été. Mais au fait, je lui ai déjà dit que c'était d'accord. »

Quand le mot professeur préféré fut prononcé Sirius cracha le biscuit qu'il était en train de manger, tandis que Severus s'étouffait élégamment avec sa salive. « Quoi ! Non mais tu es malade, ça ne se fait pas ce genre de chose. Tu veux quoi ? Nous tuer d'une crise cardiaque ou par étouffement peut-être. Et tu as osé lui dire de venir comme ça ! Fils, désolé mais il est temps qu'on te donne une petite punition. »

Une grosse goutte de sueur coula dans le cou du pauvre petit qui tenta de se carapater vite fait. Peine perdue, Sirius avait déjà bouché toutes les sorties et Sev' se colla au dos de son fils. Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et l'allongea en travers de ses jambes. Siri dégrafa rapidement le pantalon du plus jeune et le gratifia de dix bonnes tapes sur les fesses.

Le petit Aigle avait supporté en silence, bien conscient qu'il méritait une petite punition pour les mensonges qu'il avait dit. Et puis comparer à sa vie d'avant, les petites punitions de ses pères étaient de vrais caresses.

Après cela, les deux adultes acceptèrent l'invitation que leur gamin avait lancée. Leur fiston fut congédié avec la promesse de ne plus recommencer une pareille chose, ils devaient d'abord donner leur consentement.

C'est là que Dawn comprit que ses parents n'avaient pas encore percuté LA grande nouvelle. Il s'enfuit donc très rapidement vers la tour qu'habitait l'elfe qui lui servait de petit ami.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Severus buvaient une tasse de thé pour se détendre un tantinet de toute la tension qu'avait engendré la fessée qu'ils venaient de faire subir à leur fils. Ils espéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas mal fait et que cela n'avait pas ramené de mauvais souvenirs chez leur enfant.

« Tu te rends compte si c'était le cas je m'en voudrais à mort. C'est moi qui l'ai frappé. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, je ne le supporterais pas. Je l'aime mon petit bout de chou. » dit l'animagus chien.

Sev' hocha la tête d'acquiescement et ajouta que lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité, il lui avait crié dessus après tout. Ah ce pauvre petit, qu'il était dur de gérer un enfant, amoureux par-dessus le marché.

Leur réflexion commune les ramena brutalement sur terre. « Par les burnes de Merlin, il a bien dit qu'il était amoureux ! Et de son prof en plus, j'y crois pas ! Mon bébé amoureux, non, c'est impossible, il est trop jeune ! Ce devait être une blague»

Ils eurent un rire sans joie, destiné à se rassurer, ils se regardèrent une minute dans les yeux, avant de s'évanouir sur le fauteuil.

De son côté, Dawn avait trouvé Yûhi et lui avait annoncé qu'il était désormais officiellement le bienvenu chez lui, et par sa famille. Tout content, son jeune étudiant lui fit un splendide sourire auquel il ne put résister. Il laissa éclater sa joie, en attrapant son petit ami par la taille, le soulevant avec aisance et en lui faisant un gros câlin.

Ils restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quelques secondes toutes au plus, puis lentement ils échangèrent un chaste baiser.

Alors, alors ? Votre avis, bon ou mauvais, peu importe, quelque chose de constructif, des menaces de mort, ce que vous voulez. Mais laisser m'en !


	16. Des vacances intéressantes

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts :** vampyse, stormtrooper2, titmo, mamanline, Akira sanguinis, Morgana Serpentard, uzuchi, bianka17, HarPys et Atria97, qui m'a encore écris un roman comme je les aime. 

Et dix petites pages pour le début des vacances de nos cinq garçons préférés. Et oui, même là, il leur arrive des tuiles, mais aussi des bonnes choses.

**Chapitre 15 :**** Des vacances intéressantes **

Enfin ! Les enfants étaient de retour de Poudlard. Les vacances allaient pouvoir commencer. Tous se faisaient une joie de partir. Les Zabini et les Nott partaient ensemble au Japon. Les Potter et la famille Snape-Black s'en allaient en Australie. Quant aux Malefoy, après deux semaines aux Caraïbes, ils rejoindraient les deux familles d'aristos au Japon.

Donc, dès leur retour de l'école, les garçons s'empressèrent de faire leurs valises, pour partir le soir même. Ce fut à l'aéroport que tous se dirent au revoir. Ils se jurèrent d'être de retour pour l'anniversaire de Blaise. En effet, celui d'Harry ne serait cette fois pas fêter en grande pompe. Il recevra ses cadeaux par hibou express.

Chacun s'empressa de se rendre au lieu d'embarquement. Après avoir donné leur billets aux hôtesses, ils grimpèrent dans l'avion, impatients d'arriver à destination. Bien sûr, vu la distance Angleterre - Japon et Angleterre – Australie, une escale eu lieu à mi chemin du parcours.

**Australie, Melbourne. **

La bande arriva un peu fatiguée mais ravie. La paix, la liberté était à portée de main, et pas d'ennuis en vue pour une fois. Les deux enfants étaient particulièrement excités à l'idée de profiter des joies de la mer. Cela signifiait sports à volonté : le jet ski, la plongée, le surf. Ils étaient absolument sûrs de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Peut-être Dawn plus qu'Harry. Car lui, il aurait son petit ami auprès de lui. Ryry lui n'aurait que sa présence dans sa tête, pas toujours facile à gérer quand il est occupé.

D'ailleurs, l'argenté avait hâte de revoir son professeur. Même si ses parents n'étaient pas très chauds pour rencontrer d'une telle façon le prétendant de leur fils. Et par Merlin, un adulte et un elfe, par-dessus le marché leur fils était vraiment un cas, mais ça ils s'en doutaient déjà depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent enfin tous, après avoir transplanné, devant une immense villa, héritage de la famille Potter. Malheureusement, ni Sirius ni Severus n'avait encore de maison secondaire dans ce coin de la planète. Leur lignée était moins étendue, et un peu moins riche, que celle de leurs amis, il était normal qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes possibilités qu'eux.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils entendirent un bruit dans le salon, ils s'y précipitèrent donc. Ce n'était autre que Yûhi qui sortait de la cheminée d'où s'échappait des flammes vertes. Lily lui avait communiqué l'adresse dès qu'elle avait été prévenue, quand les deux parents de Dawn s'étaient remis du choc de la nouvelle quoi.

L'homme fut accueilli chaleureusement par la famille Potter, mais un peu plus froidement par les deux bruns qui le toisaient et se crispaient à l'idée de laisser leur fils seul avec ce gars. Dawn, inconscient des idées qui trottaient dans la tête de ses pères, se jeta au cou de son elfe.

Bizarrement, depuis que leur lien s'était installé, ils avaient tous deux besoin de plus de contact. Ils passaient donc le plus clair de leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce que ne semblait pas follement apprécié Sev' et Sir'.

Pour mettre fin à l'ambiance un peu crispée, Harry prit la parole. « Dites, on peut aller dans l'eau maintenant ? » Son père lui répondit qu'ils allaient tous y aller quand ils se seraient changés. Sur ce, les sept personnes se dirigèrent dans leur chambre respective et enfilèrent leurs maillot, et attrapèrent la crème solaire et un drap.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous fins prêts à se rendre à la plage. Yûhi, grâce à un sort elfique, avait pu donner une forme plus conventionnelle à ses oreilles.

A trois minutes à peine de leur maison, une immense plage de sable blanc s'étendait à perte de vue, et elle était complètement vide. Ils avaient une plage entière rien que pour eux, un vrai bonheur.

Lily et Severus restèrent ensemble sous un parasol à lire pendant que les autres s'amusaient. James et Sirius jouaient au volley dans l'eau, tandis que les enfants et l'elfe se contentaient de nager calmement.

Le petit Snape-Black, espiègle et nageant tout près de son homme, décida de jouer un tour. Il plongea et agrippa la cheville de l'adulte qui se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Asano se prit au jeu, et coursa sa tendre moitié pour se venger. Et toujours dans ce but, quand il l'eut attrapé, par la taille, il replongea sous l'eau et alla bien plus loin dans les profondeurs.

La tête du gamin fut tordante à voir. Le pauvre retenait sa respiration, et avait donc de grosses joues toutes mignonnes. L'Haut elfe ne put s'empêcher de rire, apprenant par là, une subtilité du corps elfique à son petit chenapan.

« Mon grand, on peut respirer nous sous l'eau. Notre corps d'elfe est adapté à la vie sous l'eau et à celle sur Terre, grâce à nos ancêtres. Nous descendons des nymphes aquatiques en plus des anciens elfes.»

L'enfant fut surpris et ouvrit la bouche. Il aurait failli se noyer si l'homme ne l'avait pas remonté aussi sec. Pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres, Yûhi lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il devait avoir son corps d'origine pour avoir ce pouvoir. Forme que lui avait repris en constatant que les Potter avaient une plage personnelle.

Le garçon hocha la tête et, pour ne pas que les autres le voient, se cacha derrière son compagnon. Il pensa très fort à sa forme d'origine, souhaitant que la transformation soit la plus discrète possible.

Sa magie semblant l'entendre, il n'y eut aucune lumière qui indiqua une activité bizarre aux autres adultes environnants. Par ailleurs, seul son corps avait changé, ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussé d'un centimètre. Le brun eut un sourire en le voyant se transformer comme bon lui semblait.

Ils replongèrent et batifolèrent un peu tout en admirant la flore marine. Harry, toujours très proche de son ami, avait tout vu et entendu. Il allait commencer à envier son camarade de pouvoir faire tant de choses, alors que lui ne pouvait même pas se transformer et connaître sa vraie forme.

Son sentiment fut si fort que Tom, à des centaines de lieues de là, entendit clairement sa pensée. Bien que ravi que son lien soit si fort, il s'empressa de fondre son esprit vers celui de sa moitié pour voir ce qui se passait pour qu'il ait pareille pensée.

Ry le sentit et l'accueillit comme toujours avec joie, il adorait discuter avec Tom et se sentait moins en proie à la jalousie en sa présence. L'esprit lui demanda ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état et ils discutèrent tous deux des avantages des elfes, tout semblait plus simple pour eux.

'_Mais tu sais Ryry, nous aussi, quand on se rencontrera en chair et en os, on fera plein de choses. Je t'apprendrais des sorts que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. On fera aussi des trucs en amoureux si ça te chante, bien que je ne sois sans doute pas doué pour ça. Et puis, si tu y tiens, je peux t'apprendre tout de suite un sort pour respirer sous l'eau. Mais il faudra que tu l'enlèves en en sortant.' _

Tout content, le gamin lui demanda de lui apprendre sur le champ ce sort qu'il qualifiait de fantastique. Donc, le mage noir s'exécuta et lui expliqua le mouvement à faire et la formule à prononcer. Le sort Diqua marcha parfaitement du premier coup, et après avoir coupé la communication, Harry vagabonda comme ses amis sous l'océan.

Quant à Tom, il n'avait pas oublié les derniers mots auxquels Harry avait pensé et se renseigna sur ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il avait appris très vite pour le petit-ami de son meilleur ami, mais n'étant pas au courant pour les autres enfants, il fit chou-blanc.

Une fois, que tous en eurent assez de la plage, les sept compères rentrèrent manger et décidèrent de faire une ballade en ville pendant l'après-midi.

**Japon, Manoir des Zabini. **

Tokyo, ville extraordinaire. Les deux familles étaient complètement d'accord sur ce point. Friands de la nourriture, ils avaient passé leur première journée à faire une ballade gastronomique et touristique.

Les deux garçons s'étaient aussi beaucoup amusés, parcourant les échoppes artisanales avec beaucoup de curiosité. Ils y avaient d'ailleurs déjà déniché quelques souvenirs.

Quand enfin, la nuit commença à tomber, le groupe retourna à la villa. Ils ne firent que se laver et se couchèrent tout de suite, épuisé de cette première journée. Bien sûr, les deux enfants avaient leur propre chambre, mais ce soir-là, un orage éclata.

Théo avait toujours un peu peur dans ces cas-là et se rendaient auprès de ses parents qui le calmaient doucement. Malheureusement cette fois, ils se trouvaient trop loin. En effet, les deux garçons se trouvaient dans l'aile est, celle réservée aux enfants. Alors que les quatre parents se trouvaient dans l'aile opposée.

Mortifié, et ayant assez peur, le jeune blond trouva la force d'aller toquer à la porte de Blaise. Par chance, celui-ci lisait un livre et vint donc ouvrir à son ami. « Je… Je suis désolé de te déranger mais… heu… Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

A cette question, Blaise se posa des questions mais laissa son petit blond préféré rentrer dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que quand ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sous les couvertures qu'il osa demander le pourquoi.

Le pauvre ange, croyant que son brun ne voulait pas de lui, esquissa un mouvement pour sortir du lit. Le jeune Zabini le retint lui précisant qu'il était juste curieux, mais que s'il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne l'y obligerait pas.

Content, le petit Nott se re-blottit convenablement contre la poitrine de Blaise. Dans un murmure à peine audible, il lui répondit qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Attendant les moqueries, Théo ferma les yeux. Rien. Blaise était silencieux.

« C'est rien, Théo-chan. Je comprends. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas non plus très rassuré, c'est pour ça que je lisais quand tu es arrivé. Ca m'aide à dormir de lire un livre. » déclara Blaise.

Là-dessus les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se rassurant mutuellement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, bercé par la respiration douce qui s'élevait à côté d'eux.

**Manoir des Potter à Melbourne. **

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Ce jour-là, les deux familles avaient prévu d'aller se balader dans les canyons.

Les enfants toujours partant pour se dépenser avaient acquiescé à la suggestion de leurs parents.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils étaient donc partis tous ensemble vers la carrière de roches toute proche de chez eux. Ils s'étaient munis de tout ce qu'il fallait pour la journée : les provisions d'eau et de nourriture et leurs baguettes, qui leur serviraient d'appareils photos.

La promenade commença sans encombre. Les enfants restaient proches de leurs parents et leur posaient des questions sur la culture locale et sur le village qui était installé au contrebas de la falaise et qu'ils allaient visiter.

Jusqu'à la moitié de la ballade tout se passa bien. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, les enfants rassasiés de culture s'étaient placés à la fin du groupe. Ils contemplaient le paysage en continuant à marcher, ce fut à cet instant que les autres disparurent.

Harry et Dawn s'étonnèrent, même si les adultes étaient plus grands, et donc plus rapides, ils ne les voyaient pas devant eux, ni plus loin sur le chemin. Ils respirèrent un bon coup, cherchant à ne pas paniquer.

« Bon, Ryry pas de panique surtout ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda fébrilement le pauvre gamin. Son meilleur ami réfléchit, légèrement tendu. Une idée arriva très vite à germer dans sa tête.

Il expliqua à son ami de ne pas s'inquiéter, il allait essayer de joindre ses parents grâce à la télépathie. Il s'était suffisamment documenté et exercé pour réussir à pénétrer l'esprit d'au moins un adulte.

Aussitôt, le petit brun tenta l'expérience, malheureusement elle échoua. Il n'arrivait pas à établir la connexion avec un des adultes.

Là, le petit elfe hyper ventila, quel moyen avaient-ils pour joindre leurs parents. « Ah ! » Peut-être qu'il pourrait atteindre Yûhi. Leur lien marcherait peut-être dans ce cas extrême. L'argenté essaya mais en vain. C'était comme ci son compagnon n'était plus sur le continent. Il le captait trop faiblement pour se faire entendre.

Dans un sursaut désespéré, il cria quand même un « au secours » à son adresse, avec un peu de chance, l'elfe l'entendrait peut-être.

Il rapporta son échec à son ami, qui fut un peu déçu évidemment. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant, comment retrouver les autres ? Ils convinrent qu'ils devaient y avoir quelque chose de louche, des gens ne pouvaient quand même pas disparaître comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose de magique là-dessous.

Fort de cette constatation, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Ils regardèrent chaque pierre et les rares fourrés, mais rien. « Je sais ! Il doit se trouver par là. Parfois, ça arrive qu'on ne pense pas à ça, mais il y a des gens tordus qui créer des portails magiques pour se rendre d'un endroit à l'autre. »

Sur ces mots, Harry se dirigea prudemment sur l'arête du canyon et tendit légèrement ses mains à la recherche d'un espace distordu. Dawn le regarda bizarrement, quelle idée étrange. C'aurait été lui, il aurait quand même pensé à quelque chose de moins dangereux.

Ben tiens ! Il suffisait qu'il pense au mot danger pour qu'Harry fasse l'idiot. Une minute ! Harry ! Où était-il passé ? Il aurait pu l'appeler s'il avait trouvé le portail. Un doute le submergea alors. Un cri ! Oh par les couilles de Merlin, non !

« Aaah ! » Et oui, c'était bien Harry qui hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons. Qu'il était stupide de s'être approché du ravin. Un moment il était sur la terre ferme, l'instant d'après, pour s'être trop penché, il jouait les garçons de l'air.

Sa pensée lui donna la solution à son immense problème. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à se balader dans des ravins et des canyons. Fini pour lui ce genre de randonnée. Encore heureux qu'il était tombé d'une bonne hauteur, cela lui laissa le temps de lancer un sort de lévitation corporelle.

Dawn de son côté s'était très, très prudemment approcher du gouffre et fut soulagé que son meilleur ami ait réagi, il était bien trop chamboulé pour lancer le moindre sort.

Le pauvre petit brun se morigéna allégrement d'avoir été si imprudent. D'ailleurs Tom ne se gênait pas pour en remettre une couche. Ce petit imbécile lui avait fait une de ses frayeurs, quelle idée avait-il eu pour se retrouver dans une telle situation !

'_T'es complètement jeté ou quoi ! T'as failli mourir bêtement tout ça parce que tu paniques ! Ca t'es pas venu à l'idée d'essayer de me contacter moi ! Non mais je te jure. Je t'en ficherais des « Je ne veux pas déranger. » Par les cornes de Satan et d'Erael, tu m'as foutu les jetons, p'tit con. La prochaine fois, penses à moi, sombre crétin ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi avant la fin de votre séjour !'_

Au même moment, une faible lueur apparut à quelques mètres d'eux sur le chemin. « Harry, Dawn ! Vous allez bien ? Oh Merlin tout puissant ! Répondez qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demandèrent Severus et Lily en même temps.

Les cinq adultes vérifièrent frénétiquement que les enfants n'avaient rien et écoutèrent leur récit, hurlant de frayeur à l'entente de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Ils n'en voulurent pas le moins du monde à l'autre gamin, comprenant parfaitement que le choc avait été pratiquement anesthésique. Ils remercièrent toutes les divinités qu'ils connaissaient pour les réflexes qu'avaient réussi à déployer Harry dans une telle situation.

Cela n'empêcha pas James et Lily de lui remonter les bretelles pour avoir eu une idée aussi stupide. Ce que Tom, encore présent, renchéri en lui lançant un « bien fait ! » 

Le reste de la journée, les deux garçons ne quittèrent pas leurs parents d'une semelle. Il n'y eut aucun autre incident, heureusement.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la propriété des Potter, après avoir soupé au village du canyon, les deux gosses s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils y évacuèrent toute la tension grâce à un bon bain commun, s'assurant que dans quelques années, ils riraient de cette aventure.

Peu de temps après, ils se couchèrent et cherchèrent le sommeil qui ne vint pas. Ils leur manquaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? …Leurs compagnons.

Le grand elfe sentait le besoin de son ange s'empressa d'apparaître dans la chambre et de le serrer fortement dans ses bras, lui assurant qu'il était là et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait juste été effrayé, et c'était bien compréhensible.

Quant à Ry, il héla son homme avec tant de douceur et de tristesse dans la voix que ce dernier ne put être insensible plus longtemps. Il transplanna aussi sec et cala rapidement le petit corps contre lui.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ta perte, nous sommes liés à jamais ne l'oublie pas, je suis toi et tu es moi. »

Après ces quelques mots, ils se contentèrent de rester enlacer et le sommeil finit par les gagner.

La suite des vacances se passa comme dans un rêve fantastique, faisant oublier rapidement cet épisode malheureux à tous. Les deux gamins s'adonnèrent au surf et au jet ski. Ils adorèrent cela et les adultes s'amusèrent tout autant en cherchant des souvenirs pour leurs amis.

**Japon. **

Le séjour des familles Nott et Zabini se poursuivit sans anicroches. Bien au contraire, pendant les deux premières semaines, les quatre adultes constatèrent que le lien entre leurs fils ne faisait que s'accroître.

Puis, les Malefoy arrivèrent et leur petite terreur aussi, Drago était ravi de quitter les Caraïbes et son soleil de plomb pour une chaleur moins étouffante. Ses deux amis l'accueillirent chaudement même si cela signifiait que leur moment d'intimité se ferait plus rare.

Le séjour se passa sans anicroches, la folie sexuelle du blond s'étant légèrement apaisée suite à de longues conversations dont ses parents l'avaient bassiné durant les deux semaines précédentes. Il allait finir par être dégouté par la seule chose qui pouvait éveiller de l'intérêt chez lui. Toutes les histoires et anecdotes auxquelles ils avaient eu droit commençaient lentement mais surement à le guérir de cette obsession scabreuse.

Cela ne l'empêchera surement pas de faire tourner plusieurs têtes à l'école. Sa beauté naturelle était irrésistible pour beaucoup de ses camarades, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons, il en était certain.

Le temps passa vite et il fut temps pour les cinq familles, et Asano, de rentrer en Angleterre. Où les attendait de pied ferme Albus Dumbledore, Manitou suprême des sales trucs à ne pas faire.

En effet, durant ce mois de vacances, il avait cogité, tourner et retourner plusieurs plans dans sa tête pour s'assurer du soutien des Potter à sa cause. Il n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire de sitôt.

Il avait donc mis au point un plan qu'il jugeait génialissime et totalement efficace. Tout ça pour que son cher Survivant et le morveux Potter s'entendent plus ou moins bien et que du coup, cela amène la riche famille à le rejoindre.

Donc, au retour de la petite famille, une jolie lettre de leur 'ami' Dumby les attendait dans le courrier.

_Chers amis,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invités à célébrer l'anniversaire de notre cher Survivant en ce jour. Je vous prie donc de vous rendre à la demeure des Longdubat pour l'événement. _

_Votre dévoué et bien-aimé directeur, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Choqués les trois personnes se regardèrent et eurent la désagréable sensation de s'être fait piéger. En effet, cette maudite cochonnerie était un portoloin et les avaient directement propulsé dans la salle de réception de leurs hôtes.

Ceux-ci les accueillirent avec toute la politesse et la courtoisie qui sied à des sangs purs. Mais Merlin ce qu'ils auraient souhaités les pulvériser pour être aussi stupides, et ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient manipulés par un vieux bouc manipulateur. 

Faisant bonne figure, les trois Potter jouèrent le jeu. Neville, qui obéissait à ses parents, se força à venir au devant de son ennemi. « Potter ! Bienvenue, mets toi à l'aise et viens nous rejoindre. » Cela avait l'air et la consistance d'un ordre, il était catégorique et n'admettrait pas qu'il manque de politesse.

Harry, avec un mauvais pressentiment, suivi le garçon dans le jardin. Où l'attendait un troupeau de Gryffondors stupides. Il leur fit face avec son plus bel air d'indifférence. Mieux valait ne pas chercher des noises toute de suite, de toute façon, la bande du Sauveur était assez stupide pour commettre la première bêtise et déclencher le conflit.

Et en effet, à peine quelques minutes qu'il était arrivé qu'un garçon à la peau hâlée l'interpella méchamment. « Alors, Potter ! Tu fais beaucoup moins le fier sans tes quatre copains pour te protéger. »

Elégamment, le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil sceptique, croyait-il vraiment que lui avait besoin de se cacher derrière un ami pour se défendre. « Nous confonds pas, mon pauvre. Contrairement à vous tous, je peux parfaitement me défendre tout seul. »

Les gryffons n'apprécièrent pas l'insulte et l'encerclèrent, prêts à la bagarre. Le petit brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les laissant l'approcher. Et au dernier instant, une faible vague de magie balaya les cinq gryffondors, les propulsant sur quelques mètres et les assommant pour un long moment.

Sur ce, le garçon rentra à l'intérieur de la maison à la recherche de ses parents. Il les trouva dans le living en train de supporter les babillages et éloges des parents Longdubat sur leur merveilleux fils.

« Veuillez me pardonner de vous interrompre, mais pourrait-on rentrer à la maison ? Les autres sont bizarrement déjà fatigués, et je commence à m'ennuyer. » Les deux hôtes s'étonnèrent mais leur indiquèrent l'endroit où se rendre pour pouvoir transplanner chez eux.

Alors que les trois Potter partaient, les deux aurors sortaient dans le jardin afin de s'assurer que les enfants allaient bien. Neville et les autres étaient étalés à terre inanimés. Rien n'indiquait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et le gamin de leurs ex-amis, cela n'empêcha pas les deux adultes de se jurer de ne jamais inviter consciemment les Potter, et surtout leur progéniture.

**Manoir Malefoy. **

Les beaux jours avaient semble-t-il décidé de briller pour cet été, ce qui était apprécié par tous les enfants. Les cinq garçons en profitaient aussi pour jouer au quidditch et se promener dehors. C'est ainsi que pendant deux, trois jours, les garnements passaient leur temps à des activités extérieures.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient toujours pas le droit de voler sans un chaperon, donc Severus et Sirius avaient proposé aux gamins de profiter du terrain de quidditch des Malefoy pour quelques parties. Bien sûr, l'animagus chien avait émis la condition qu'il jouerait avec eux pour jouer, euh pour les surveiller.

Sev' lui se contentait de les regarder jouer, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Mais, pour une fois, aucun incident n'eut lieu. Ils jouèrent aussi calmement que c'était possible avec Sirius dans la partie.

Après le jeu, en général, ils s'octroyaient un petit encas puis, toujours avec un adulte, s'engouffraient dans les bois environnants les propriétés. Ce fut lors d'une de ses ballades que les enfants furent mis au courant du programme de fin de vacances.

« Les garçons ? Vous pouvez m'écouter deux secondes au lie de gambader comme des gamins ? Bien ! Alors, voilà. C'est trois dernières semaines nous allons partir tous ensemble, nos cinq familles donc, dans un endroit dont il ne faudra jamais parler à qui que ce soit. » déclara Severus.

Les cinq garnements toujours curieux demandèrent des infos en plus. Ce que Sev' s'empressa de calmer tout en répondant aux questions. Quand l'homme fit une description du manoir et du lieu où il se tenait Harry fut étonné, Théo aussi d'ailleurs.

C'était l'exacte réplique du dessin que le petit Nott avait offert à Harry lors du sixième anniversaire de Blaise. Le jeune blond se demandait comment il avait pu dessiner un paysage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La seule réponse qui lui vint fut que ses parents l'y avaient emmené quand il était très jeune, mais que la beauté de l'endroit l'avait tout de même marqué.

Une fois que les curieux furent satisfaits, ils rentrèrent à la maison et passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser dans le parc avec les familiers et les deux parents sous leurs formes animagus.

Les enfants se firent alors une joie de leur montrer le résultat de leur travail. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de voir les gosses se transformer. A eux, ils leur avaient fallu près de trois ans de recherche et de dressage pour apprivoiser leur animal. 

Ils ne cachèrent pas non plus leur fierté à ce que leur fils soit un loup, comme le maître des potions. Bien sûr, Harry ne cacha pas qu'il possédait deux animaux, et cela n'étonna pas les deux adultes.

Au soir, les enfants repartirent chez eux par poudre de cheminette. Leurs parents respectifs leur rapportèrent la même nouvelle que ce que Sevy leur avait appris, et apprirent le nom de celui qui allait héberger les cinq terreurs de Poudlard : Tom Jédusor. Pour le coup, Harry faillit tomber dans les pommes.

Aller chez son compagnon, le voir et l'approcher. Quel stress ! Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que cette fin de vacances se passe bien.

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Comme d'habitude je prends tout.


	17. Présent et passé entremêlés

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts :** Akira sanguinis, vampyse, zoé potter rogue, stormtrooper2, titmo, bianka17, Morgana Serpentard, mamanline, Elody Jedusor, dylvie, constantine86.

Voilà la grande rencontre tant attendue entre Harry et Tom ! Les liens évoluent et on en apprend plus sur les deux mystérieux persos de l'enfer, ainsi que sur le passé de nos héros.

**Chapitre 16 : Présent et passé entremêlés. **

**7 août, Manoir Potter. **

Le petit Potter était stressé. Dans quelques minutes, il allait voir pour la première fois, en chair et en os, celui qui partagerait sa vie. Son père et sa mère l'attendait pour partir.

Une fois un peu plus calme, Harry se décida à descendre et à rejoindre sa famille. Traînant sa valise derrière lui, il rejoignit le hall de la maison où ses parents poireautaient. Même s'ils comprenaient son anxiété, ils allaient finir par être en retard.

Heureusement, le jeune garçon arriva finalement et sans plus tarder, les trois Potter s'empressèrent de filer au Manoir Serpentard. Tous les autres les y attendaient déjà.

Enfin tous réunis, ils demandèrent à un elfe de maison de les annoncer auprès de leur maître. Celui-ci une fois au courant, et après avoir lancé un bon doloris à l'elfe pour l'avoir interrompu, daigna descendre accueillir ses invités. L'heure de révéler qui il était à ces cinq jeunes était venue.

Il apparut doucement en haut des grands escaliers et figea les gamins par sa beauté et son charisme. Et un tout particulièrement. Harry allait se liquéfier sur place. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà rencontré en vacances, mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient dans le noir et ne savait donc pas encore à quoi ils ressemblaient l'un l'autre.

Mais alors ! Quelle prestance, il était bien plus imposant magiquement que celui qu'il avait rencontré en forêt. Son visage magnifique, quoique dur, envoûta complètement le petit brun.

« Ryry ? Tu baves là. » déclara Drago, tout à côté de lui. Tout le monde évidemment l'avait entendu et s'était retourné pour voir le spectacle, le fantasme ambulant aussi. Les adultes eurent un sourire en coin et ses soi-disant quatre amis réprimaient un rire. Seul Tom n'avait pas bougé, pour l'instant.

'_Bon d'accord c'est gênant ça. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Non mais, ils l'ont bien regardé. Un dieu vivant ! Non ! Je ne suis pas un pervers mais canon à ce point-là, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Oh non ! Ne t'approches pas idiot ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu t'approches plus.' _

En effet, Voldemort s'approchait de lui. Et il était content, après avoir entendu tous ces compliments qui ne le serait pas. Arrivé devant son compagnon, Tom s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Pour ne pas mettre plus mal à l'aise son petit ami Tom lui murmura à l'oreille, en profitant pour l'enlacer un peu. «Merci Harry. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet. Mais toi aussi, tu es beau, crois-moi. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me rappeler que tu n'as qu'onze ans. » Il avait agrémenté sa dernière phrase en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille.

Le mage noir se releva et invita ses mangemorts à retrouver les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribué, et tout le monde suivi le lord, avec un Harry rouge écrevisse fermant la marche.

Les enfants furent ravis d'avoir chacun une chambre individuel. Enfin ! Sauf, Théo et Blaise. Ils purent se consoler rapidement cependant en remarquant que leurs chambres avaient des portes communicantes. Un avantage quand ils s'arrangèrent pour se retrouver dans les deux chambres de bout de couloir. Ainsi, Théo pourrait se glisser discrètement dans la chambre de Blaise, et l'inverse était possible aussi.

Lorsque tous les invités se furent installés l'heure du souper était arrivée. Pour plus de commodité, un elfe de maison guida les cinq enfants jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ils retinrent rapidement le chemin, pas très compliqué, et en informèrent l'elfe. Ils étaient grands maintenant, plus besoin de chaperons.

Le souper se passa sans encombre, les garçons avaient d'excellentes manières grâce à l'éducation de leurs parents, ils plaisaient de plus en plus au lord. Puis, alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, un tohu-bohu monstre éclata dans le hall.

Les mangemorts partis en raid étaient de retour. Ca, le mage noir avait oublié d'en parler avec les quatre familles. Il s'empressa donc de les mettre au courant des allées et venues possibles, et oui, les éminences de la guerre n'avaient jamais de vacances.

Là-dessus, la petite troupe se précipita à l'avant de ceux qui revenaient de mission. Ces derniers saluèrent leur maître et lui firent le rapport habituel. Tout se passait selon ses plans, il y avait peu de blessés chez eux et le camp ennemi était dispersé suite aux nombreux morts qu'ils avaient essuyés.

Voldemort ordonna qu'on s'occupe des blessés et que ne le dérange pas lui et ses invités avant le lendemain matin.

Donc, le dessert fut terminé et enfin, tous furent envoyés dans leur chambre. Après la toilette habituelle, les enfants s'amusèrent un peu tous ensembles avant de se rendre au lit. Est-il besoin de préciser que Blaise et Théo en profitèrent pour se mettre directement dans le même lit.

La nuit passa vite. Et le réveil des cinq garnements ne fut pas des plus calmes. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que leurs familiers voulant les suivre partout avaient eu l'excellente idée de transplanner. Manque de bol, ils atterrirent tous ensemble sur le pauvre Harry.

Ce qui entraîna l'arrivée d'à peu près tout le château dans sa chambre, dont ses sensés meilleurs amis qui visiblement préféraient se marrer, comme les autres, au lieu de l'aider. Le pauvre gamin se ratatina dans ses couvertures, et faillit être étouffé dès lors par le poids d'Ahélion et de Layanna. Heureusement les autres ne pesaient pas lourds.

Les parents du petit Potter reprirent vite leurs esprits quand ils ne virent pas leur enfant se déloger de l'amas de bêtes. Ils se dépêchèrent alors d'évacuer les gros animaux du lit. Celles-ci ne firent pas d'histoire et descendirent souplement de leur perchoir.

On constata alors que le pauvre gamin s'était terré en plein milieu de son drap. Lily tenta de réconforter son 'bébé' par des mots doux qui furent vain. Personne pas même son ami Serdaigle ne put le déloger de là.

Tom perplexe s'avança alors et ordonna à tout le monde de retourner dans ses quartiers, qu'il voulait être seul avec le garçon. Aussitôt que ce fut le cas, il souleva le drap et tomba sur un petit corps recroquevillé aux deux yeux émeraude larmoyant.

« Chaton sors de là et dis-moi pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. » dit-il d'un ton doux mais autoritaire. Le jeune garçon était crispé au drap de lit et secoua négativement la tête. « Ne m'obliges pas à venir te chercher, Ry. »

Celui-ci détourna la tête croyant que l'homme allait se lasser plus vite que lui. C'était bien mal connaître le tempérament du seigneur noir. Riddle laissa choir le drap mais resta assis sur le lit, indiquant ainsi au petit qu'il n'abandonnera pas si facilement.

Il ne put penser mieux. A peine cette pensée s'était formée dans son esprit que le drap de satin bleu nuit se soulevait tout seul. Ce satané sorcier savait utiliser la magie sans baguette avec une facilité déconcertante. Du coup, le pauvre petit fut exposé à la vue de son compagnon.

'_Ouh ! Je crois que j'ai un petit coup de chaud tout à coup.'_ pensa le grand brun. En effet, il avait de quoi le jeune Serdaigle ne portait qu'un léger boxer blanc et le joli 'paquet' rigide qu'il y avait dedans était dirigé innocemment dans sa direction.

L'adulte détourna le regard illico avant d'être tenté de faire quelque chose trop rapidement. Il réitéra ses questions. Harry était désormais dans l'impasse. Il s'assit convenablement sur le matelas, cachant son érection entre ses jambes serrées. Il parla doucement à son homme expliquant que l'arrivée brutale des animaux l'avait surpris alors qu'il faisait un rêve osé et qu'il avait peur que l'un d'eux l'ait entendu gémir. S'ils l'avaient répété il aurait été extrêmement plus gêné, donc il n'avait rien tenté pour les faire partir.

Puis, il ajouta à voix basse qu'il avait honte de s'être fait remarquer dès maintenant par tous les habitants du lieu. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir honte de ce qu'il risquait de devenir et de ce spectacle fatal à sa réputation.

Tom l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre puis lui répondit. « Ecoutes, chaton ! » Il le prit dans ses bras. « Tout le monde a été surpris mais personne ne peut deviner tes pensées ici, à part moi cela va sans dire. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, les gens te connaissent seulement par tes parents, tu n'as à avoir peur d'être jugé. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, je te rappelle que d'ici quelques années tu seras mon époux et que tu les dirigeras tous avec moi. Tu dois te faire respecter dès maintenant. Donc si une seule personne ose te ridiculiser ou te fais une remarque déplaisante, punis-la. »

Le petit brun releva la tête et acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Pour lui prouver qu'il allait prendre confiance, il s'agrippa à la veste de pyjama et se mit à hauteur de la bouche de son partenaire. Puis, il l'embrassa doucement.

Les deux garçons ressentirent une telle sensation de bonheur qu'ils allaient pour approfondir le baiser quand un elfe apparut brusquement.

Grognant, les deux garçons se séparèrent et écoutèrent la créature leur rappeler qu'il était grand temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le maître eut alors une idée, il exposa à l'elfe tout ce qu'il voulait pour son repas, encourageant Harry à faire de même. Pour cette première journée, ils allaient prendre leur premier repas au lit.

A cette fin, Tom ramena le drap à eux et ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre dans l'attente de leur plateau. D'ailleurs, ils ne furent pas les seuls à savourer cette liberté. Tous les couples se firent livrer leur petit-déj' dans leur chambre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours les vacances !

La journée passa vite. Les cinq amis s'étaient beaucoup amusés à explorer le château et à courir avec leurs familiers autour du lac et de la forêt pour garder la forme.

A ce moment, Harry avait profité de l'occasion pour demander des explications sur leur spectaculaire arrivée. Ias lui avoua que, comme ils s'étaient rencontrés les premiers, ses pouvoirs étaient extrêmement développés. Les autres l'avaient alors obligé à transplanner.

Seulement voilà, il y avait eu un hic, il pensait à Harry si fort que son pouvoir lui avait joué un tour et qu'ils avaient carrément atterris sur la personne à laquelle il pensait.

Puis, une partie de l'après-midi avait été consacrée à montrer au lord ce qu'ils savaient faire.

Celui-ci avait paru enchanté du niveau extrêmement élevé qu'ils montraient tous pour leurs âges. Les enfants furent ravis d'apprendre que leur hôte lui-même allait se charger de leur enseigner quelques sorts dits noirs.

Il leur avait déjà expliqué au début de la leçon la différence que le clan de la lumière faisait. En faite, eux qualifiait de noire, une magie puissante qui existait déjà à l'aube du monde. Merlin lui-même utilisait cette magie. En effet, la magie ancienne composée de sorts de tous acabits avait été dénigrée au fil du temps par les sorciers.

L'explication en était simple. Merlin avait eu une disciple du nom de Morgana, il lui avait tout transmis. Mais par de malheureux faits, les deux magiciens avaient dû user de sorts néfastes pour se débarrasser d'ennemis coriaces dont ils ne savaient que peu de choses.

Le drame le plus grand fut que d'autres sorciers effrayés par ces créatures apprennent quelques sorts pour remporter cette bataille. A long terme, ils utilisèrent ces sorts sur tout ce qui pouvaient représenter un danger. Ce fut l'événement déclencheur de ce que les moldus appellent la chasse aux sorcières.

Après cette intéressante leçon, les garçons se reposèrent un peu. Puis avant le souper, ils eurent droit à une leçon sur les potions grâce à leur très cher Sev'. Celui-ci s'était montré particulièrement dur quand il eut entendu une infamie.

Bien sûr, c'était une remarque de Théo qui n'aimait pas plus que ça cet art subtil vénéré par son cher professeur. « Pfuu ! On est en vacances. Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment supporter ses odeurs pestilentielles et l'humidité de ce sombre cachot par une si belle journée ? »

Après une demi-heure de beugleries incessantes de la part du maître de potions, la tranquillité revint, grâce à Dawn qui l'avait calmé, et ils ne dirent pas un mot en fabriquant leur potion de sommeil.

Enfin, le souper arriva libérant les pauvres gosses du sermon de Sevy sur l'importance des potions dans le système scolaire.

Le souper fut calme, la journée avait été bien remplie pour tout le monde. Ils n'aspiraient donc qu'à rejoindre leur lit. Sitôt, le repas terminé, ils filèrent faire leur toilette puis se coucher.

La plupart des résidents s'endormirent avec aisance. Seul Dawn resta éveillé, se tournant et se retournant. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait de particulier pour s'endormir. Sans plus réfléchir, il empoigna un livre, croyant que ce serait un remède efficace à son insomnie, en vain.

Désespéré, il en appela à son lien avec son amour. _'Yûhi, viens à moi, je t'en prie.' _ Ce dernier entendit aussitôt l'appel et débarqua comme une furie dans la chambre. « Mon ange qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai honte de t'avoir imploré comme ça pour une futilité.» L'elfe secoua la tête et agrippa les épaules de son amoureux. « Je voudrais que tu comprennes que tout ce qui te concerne n'est pas futile. Entendu ? Je suis là pour régler tous tes problèmes. N'hésites pas à m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure, même la nuit s'il le faut. »

Le jeune garçon le remercia d'un petit sourire confus et vint l'enlacer pour se faire pardonner. « Où tu étais ? » demanda-t-il. « Désolé. J'étais occupé à remplir ma mission. Le Vieux timbré voulait que tous les professeurs l'aident à renforcer les barrières de Poudlard. Bien sûr, j'ai fait semblant de les renforcer. Le moment venu, cela se révélera une faille à exploiter pour vaincre Dumbledore. »

Là-dessus, les deux garçons plongèrent dans la chaleur de la couverture et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Et oui, tout ce qu'ils leur manquaient pour fermer l'œil c'était la présence de l'autre. Si ce n'est pas beau l'amour. Et dans la chambre d'à côté un mage noir et son petit amour dormaient comme eux, paisiblement enlacés.

Une routine s'installa dans les jours suivants, les enfants s'amusaient souvent ensemble toute la matinée puis enduraient les difficiles cours dispensé par Snape et Voldemort en personne. Bien que cela se révéla dur, certains résultats apparurent rapidement, les faisant monter progressivement dans l'estime de leur futur seigneur.

Au fil des jours le lien qui unissait les deux elfes et les deux futurs souverains d'Angleterre ne cessa d'augmenter. Tant et si bien que tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient dans leurs appartements pour une bonne séance de câlins tendres. Cela devenait indispensable de passer du temps ensemble.

Il leur faudra trouver un moyen de faire fi de ce phénomène quand la rentrée viendra sinon ils risqueraient de se faire remarquer. Aussi, après en avoir discuté ensemble, ils jugèrent plus sage de se renseigner tout de suite. Donc, pendant leur temps libre, chacun arpentait la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution.

Ce fut Dawn qui trouva la solution dans un vieux livre de cuir noir. Il appela mentalement son compagnon qui transmit le message aux deux autres concernés. Une fois tous réunis, le petit argenté lu le passage qui les intéressait.

_Après quelques jours suivant la rencontre des deux amoureux prédestinés, le lien se renforce en incitant à plus de contact. Cela est nécessaire pour établir la confiance dans le couple et déterminer le dominant de la relation lorsqu'il est question d'union homosexuelle. _

_Ce besoin s'estompera de lui-même au bout de quelques mois, temps jugé nécessaire pour apprendre à se connaître correctement. Mais après différentes expériences, il s'est avéré qu'il existait quelques possibilités d'abréger ce délai pour ceux qui tenteraient de cacher cette relation à leurs proches. _

_La première de ses possibilités serait une dispute. Le lien s'atténuerait alors, mais s'accommoderait pour un temps de cet état de fait. En effet, quoique que puisse faire l'un des deux partis, il est inévitable que deux âmes sœurs finissent ensemble, et donc il n'est pas nécessaire que le lien, ni une personne extérieur, n'agisse. _

_La deuxième solution se trouve être l'évolution même de la relation. J'entends par là bien sûr des rapports plus poussés entre les deux âmes sœurs. Il suffit d'une petite étape comme la masturbation commune. Cela suffit à pousser le lien à se renforcer d'un coup et les deux personnes peuvent alors faire cela quand ils veulent sans être forcé par leur liage. _

_Et enfin, la troisième se révèle être un sort, inventé par les deux premières âmes sœurs connues à ce jour : Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Il suffit de prononcer la formule : Dissimulare Amor en traçant de sa baguette une boucle d'infinité entre les deux liés. _

Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait de noter sur leur problème. Ils optèrent à l'unanimité pour le sort de dissimulation. Les deux adultes le lanceraient au soir précédant la rentrée.

**Enfer le même soir. **

Alexandre était revenu lui aussi dans son véritable chez lui, les enfers. Il avait repris sa forme de démon. Ses ailes étaient la seule différence avec sa version humaine, mais elle lui manquait. Pouvoir voler lui aurait laissé un certain sentiment de liberté mais non, il devait se cacher.

Mais qui pourrait croire qu'un garçon discret en apparence pouvait se révéler être un démon de haut rang ? Oui, vraiment personne ne pourrait se rendre compte qu'il était le fils du Diable en personne, s'il faisait profil bas.

Avant de rentrer au palais, il passa quelques temps à voltiger dans le ciel des enfers. Puis, il s'amusa et discuta avec quelques uns de ses amis, avant de finalement rejoindre sa maison.

D'ailleurs son cher père l'appelait. Sans doute pour savoir comment s'était passée cette première année, et son avis sur les cinq garçons qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble pendant des années.

Le jeune garçon se rendit donc rapidement dans la chambre de son père. Parce que fils ou pas, il est déconseillé d'énerver le dieu des enfers.

« Soir Pa ! » dit-il en entrant. Il s'arrêta net en constatant la situation dans laquelle était son paternel.

« Bordel ! Descends de là, saleté de sangsue ! » Le pauvre Lucifer était au prise avec une superbe démone mais qu'il détestait tant elle était superficielle, chiante et stupide. Ne résistant plus, le grand brun utilisa ses pouvoirs pour virer la folle de son antre.

Tandis qu'elle s'encastrait dans le mur, Alex claqua la porte et la verrouilla. « Eh ben ! Encore accrochée à toi, elle a un pois chiche à la place de la cervelle. » Son père ne put qu'acquiescer. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique dans ce monde qu'il était gay, alors qu'avaient-elles besoin de lui tourner autour toutes.

« Oublions cette peste et racontes moi tout ce qui s'est passé cette année, fiston. » Le jeune démon lui raconta alors toutes les rivalités Gryffondor - Serpentard qui avaient eu lieu. Puis il parla des enfants qui intéressaient son père.

« Je t'accorde que Harry Potter et ce Dawn ont quelque chose de fascinant mais les autres ne leur arrivent pas à la cheville. Enfin, Malefoy et Zabini m'ont quand même l'air intéressant. J'ai bien senti qu'ils cachaient tous quelque chose. Et pour ce que mon instinct me dicte Malefoy et Zabini m'ont tout l'air de démons. Quant au dernier, Nott, j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu'il fiche à Serpentard. Lui, il a tout d'un ange, alors on peut se demander ce qu'il fait dans cette maison. »

Satan sourit à face à l'excellente perception de son enfant. « Oui, tu as déjoué leurs secrets. Harry, si tu veux le savoir, est le descendant des rois de Médesis comme son compagnon. Quant à son copain Dawn, il se trouve que lui et son âme sœur étaient les deux seconds des rois, leurs conseillers si tu préfères. »

« Quant aux autres, ils ont chacun une histoire, et Théo et Blaise étaient liés également dans une vie antérieur. Quant à Drago, il est logique qu'il soit un démon puisque son père en est lui-même un, ainsi que sa mère. »

Alex l'avait écouté mais fut frustré de ne pas en savoir encore plus sur le petit couple de Serpentard. « Dis, tu la connais l'histoire qui a lié Zabini et Nott avant ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Son père savait à quel point il était curieux si bien qu'il avait laissé planer le mystère sur cette histoire pour la lui raconter avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Bon, en général, c'était une habitude humaine mais les démons aussi ont droit à le faire. Ils ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires comme le pensent souvent les humains.

« Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai envoyé le démon supérieur Kell, l'incarnation antérieur de Blaise, en mission sur Terre. Il avait comme devoir de tuer un moldu d'une ville appelée Canterburry. »

« Pour m'assurer qu'il remplirait correctement sa mission je l'espionnais grâce à notre grand miroir dimensionnel, comme je l'ai fait pour tous les autres. »

« J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et j'avais donc regardé toute l'opération. Le début semblait prometteur. Il avait trouvé l'humain et guettait le bon moment pour le tuer. C'est à partir de là que tout a commencé à partir en vrille. »

« L'homme qui devait mourir s'était aventuré dans une ruelle seul. Le démon avait donc là une occasion toute trouvée semblait-il. Malheureusement, il se révéla qu'il y avait deux personnes dans l'impasse à ce moment-là. »

« Le moldu était comme qui dirait occupé à tirer son coup avec une péripatéticienne. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il attendit que le jeu prenne fin. Enfin, quand les deux personnes eurent terminés, ils se séparèrent et Kell s'apprêtait à le tuer. »

« Soudain un ange déboula entre l'humain et le démon et empêcha le bon déroulement de la mission. Bien sûr, les deux envoyés agissaient sous leurs formes humaines, ce qui entraîna quelques complications. »

« En effet, la cible, qui était bisexuelle, trouva le nouveau venu très à son goût, tout comme le soi-disant ennemi de la créature divine. Celle-ci devint alors la proie à saisir. Le vieux s'empara du bras du beau blond et le coinça contre un mur, s'apprêtant à lui baisser son pantalon. »

« A ce moment-là, Kell vit rouge et flanqua une droite au gars. Je dois préciser que, étant un démon, même sous sa forme humaine, il avait une force monstrueuse. Ce qui provoqua la mort de l'humain. »

« Araël le constata rapidement et pleura sur le cadavre afin qu'il monte au ciel. Ce spectacle bouleversa mon envoyé qui émut pleura en même temps que son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier remarqua le bouleversement qu'il avait provoqué chez le démon. »

« Sans trop se méfier, il s'approcha donc de lui pour le consoler. Ils restèrent enlacer pendant de longues minutes. Alors que moi, j'espérais ardemment qu'il rentre au plus vite sans faire de bêtises. »

« Araël était un archange très puissant qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer, grâce à tous ses bons sentiments, il était sans doute l'être le plus pur des cieux. Par ce fait même, il était l'enfant favori de Dieu et donc, si un démon s'attaquait à lui, la guerre entre ciel et enfer serait inévitable. »

« Malheureusement, les sentiments que les deux garçons ont éprouvé en tant qu'humains furent si fort qu'ils commirent tous deux l'irréparable. Ils couchèrent ensemble dans l'impasse et quand Dieu fut au courant, il se mit dans une colère noire. »

« Il tenta de s'en prendre à Kell, mais son protégé le sauva in extremis en se sacrifiant. Dans un dernier souffle, il tenta de raisonner son seigneur en lui jurant qu'ils n'avaient tous deux riens faits pour tomber amoureux, c'était comme ça. Il ne regrettait rien, heureux d'avoir pu connaître le véritable amour. »

« Puis conscient du pêché qu'il avait commis, le démon se suicida pour rejoindre son amour dans la mort, en priant pour avoir une meilleur vie à leur prochaine réincarnation. »

« Voilà, fils. L'histoire se termine là. » Un faible « merci papa » lui fit écho, Alex s'enlisait doucement dans le sommeil suite à cette superbe et tragique histoire.

Satan quitta la chambre doucement et pensa qu'il devrait se souvenir de parler avec son fils de son futur. En effet, bientôt, il faudrait qu'il se mette à la recherche de son compagnon, lui aussi. Comme il l'avait fait en son temps.

**Manoir Serpentard, le lendemain. **

La deuxième semaine de vacances chez Tom commençait. Les entraînements continuaient, les jeux aussi. Les cinq amis évoluaient donc avec joie. Leurs pouvoirs s'accroissaient et ils faisaient la fierté de leurs parents.

Ce jour-là, tout était comme d'habitude. Tous les couples dormaient encore enlacer dans la chaleur de leurs lits. Enfin, tous ne dormaient pas. Les plus pervers d'entre eux, à comprendre Sirius et Severus, faisaient déjà quelques galipettes. D'autres plus sages, partageaient un agréable silence où se mêlaient câlins et discussions.

L'un de ses couples était Théo et Blaise. Le brun s'amusait à décoiffer encore un peu plus son ange et lui parlait de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire aujourd'hui. Théo, appréciant son traitement, fit peu attention aux paroles de son ami.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase retienne enfin son attention. « Quoi ! Tu veux qu'on annonce à tout le monde que… que… » « Oui, Angel, je veux officialiser tout ça. Quelle besoin a-t-on de se cacher ? Nos parents semblent déjà se douter de quelque chose. Et je pense que nos trois amis aussi doivent s'en douter, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Rien mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, tu veux bien ? J'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on fiche tout par terre. Et puis, je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que tu ressens. » La fin de la phrase avait été murmurée mais Blaise l'avait malgré tout entendue.

« Théo, regardes-moi. Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que je t'aime, grand nigaud. Tu es vraiment trop innocent, Angel. Tu me rends déjà fou, qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard ? » avoua le brun.

Les trois petits mots qu'il attendait firent rougir de plaisir le blond qui ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son petit ami pour lui faire la même déclaration deux secondes après.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'amusaient tous les cinq dans le parc, les deux garçons annoncèrent leur nouvelle à leurs amis. Ceux-ci les félicitèrent en leur faisant abondamment remarqué qu'ils le savaient déjà. Drago ajouta en plus qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis longtemps.

Au souper ce soir-là, Blaise, encore et toujours lui, sauta sur la table, choquant toute l'assistance. Il se lança un sonorus et formula l'annonce officielle qu'il avait mis le grappin sur Théodore Nott, et que quiconque oserait l'approcher recevrait ses foudres. Résultat son petit-ami rougit de plaisir et de gêne, qu'allait-il devenir avec un petit copain aussi fou.

Le reste du séjour se passa sans problèmes et sans plus de grandes nouvelles ou déclarations. Les cinq jeunes avaient appris plusieurs sorts et potions compliquées de la part de tous qui les classeraient encore comme les cinq imbattables à l'école. Tant pour les farces que pour leurs cours.

Et puis, il faut quand même préciser que le lord et Yûhi avaient profité de l'annonce de Blaise pour officialiser aussi leur relation avec leur jeune compagnon. Certaines mangemortes avaient été dégoutées mais Tom avait vite fait de les calmer. Il avait également mis tous ses subordonnés sous un sort puissant. Un sort qui leur ferait perdre leurs pouvoirs s'ils osaient essayer de divulguer leur secret.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux et les cinq familles les plus dévouées à Vodemort purent repartir sereinement à leurs domiciles. Bien sûr, avant le départ, le mage noir et son meilleur ami n'avaient pas oublié d'exécuter le sort de dissimulation avec leur petits-amis. Ainsi, Dumbledore ne se douterait jamais de rien.

Alors, verdict ? Fais des yeux de chat botté pour avoir plein de reviews, même de ceux qui sont en vacances.


	18. Deuxième année à Poudlard

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59 qui m'a envoyé 3 reviews à la suite, stormtrooper2, mamanline, dylvie, Akira sanguinis, titmo, anne laure, Morgana Serpentard, bianka17, Dralixia, katerine black, Atria97, SLASHAGOGO, auclerc.

Mon plus gros chapitre : 14 pages Word pour vous raconter la deuxième année de nos cinq garçons préférés. En résumé : deux recrues à part entière dans le groupe, quelques blagues, des duels et un petit problème imprévu entre Dawn et Yûhi.

**Chapitre 17 : Deuxième année à Poudlard. **

En ce 1er Septembre, les étudiants de Poudlard reprenaient le chemin de la voie neuf trois-quarts, accompagnés par leurs parents. Une nouvelle année pouvait commencer et ce n'est pas les cinq garçons les plus côtés de l'école qui allaient se plaindre.

Ils étaient prêts à revenir en force cette année pour parfaitement réussir les examens, mais aussi et surtout profiter des joies de la scolarité. A savoir, les farces et l'exploration du château. Tous les cinq s'amuseraient cette année encore à parcourir les couloirs à la recherche de nouveauté et de passages secrets.

Qui sait ce genre de chose pouvait être utile pour échapper au sale concierge et à sa maudite chatte. Puis, un repérage pour l'invasion finale préparée par le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts serait aussi une bonne idée.

En ce merveilleux jour donc, la bande de nouveaux maraudeurs s'était confortablement installée dans le train.

Peu de temps après que le long voyage ait commencé, une jeune fille de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson, débarqua dans leur compartiment pour leur demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Drago connaissait la Serpentarde et l'invita donc à prendre place à côté de lui.

En effet, Pansy était l'enfant unique des Parkinson, mangemorts dont les garçons avaient fait la connaissance au château. Ils étaient intelligents, drôles et très gentils avec eux. Ils pouvaient donc aisément faire confiance à leur fille.

Celle-ci ne les dérangea d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde. Elle s'était contentée d'attraper un livre dans son sac et de lire pendant tout le trajet. Dray avait donc put la regarder à son aise, et avait constaté qu'elle était très belle.

Une peau bronzée, des cheveux brun mi longs qui encadrait un fin et joli visage, des lèvres purpurines, en un mot une magnifique beauté. Pour clore le superbe tableau quand à la fin du voyage la jeune sorcière rangea son livre, il vit ses yeux : bleu océan. Elle avait tout pour séduire et c'était ce qui commençait à s'emparer de Drago.

A leur arrivée à la gare, Les cinq garçons se demandèrent comment ils allaient devoir se rendre au château. Un autre mystère que l'école dissimulait bien. Pansy était dans le même cas, aucun livre ne les renseignait sur le sujet.

Un détail les frappa alors, l'année passée, ils n'avaient pas faits attention, obnubilés par l'excitation de monter dans les barques pour aller au château. Ils eurent la bonne idée de suivre les plus vieux élèves.

Quelques mètres plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt menant au portail de Poudlard, ils constatèrent que des carrioles les attendaient… tirées par un sombral. En effet, ils le voyaient tous, chacun ayant vu quelqu'un mourir.

Drago et Blaise avaient vu un oncle mourir, Harry son oncle aussi. Peter Pettigrow mort d'un avada kedavra par Sirius il y a quelques années, car il était espion de Dumbledore.

Pansy avait perdu une vieille tante, Dawn, avec son passé avait vu des braconniers et des ennemis du ministre mis à mort. Quant à Théo, son grand-père avait succombé à une maladie incurable.

Donc, les six enfants grimpèrent ensemble dans la charrette sans échanger un mot. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château.

Tous les enfants s'empressèrent de rentrer afin de se réchauffer du vent frais de la nuit tombante. Et aussi, pour retrouver les bons petits plats qui les attendaient dans la grande Salle.

Seulement pour cela, il faudrait attendre un peu que le directeur daigne ne pas parler cent ans pour ne rien dire et la fin de la répartition des premières années.

Suivant donc le mouvement, les cinq copains, et Pansy, se dirigèrent rapidement à leur table, avec dans l'idée de commencer en beauté cette deuxième année.

Quand tous les étudiants de la deuxième à la dernière année furent installés, McGonagall entra dans la pièce suivie d'un petit groupe de première année et se dirigea à grand pas sur l'estrade. Commença alors la répartition, faisant s'impatienter les plus âgés, affamés et grognant qu'ils mourraient de faim.

Jusqu'à la fin de cette tradition tout se passa bien. Ce ne fut que quand le directeur se leva que tout dérapa.

Grâce à son aptitude à la magie sans baguette, Dawn envoya un sort au Vieux. Le résultat fut qu'au lieu d'énoncer les points du règlement, il entonna la Marseillaise, suivie par différentes chansons moldues toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Cette fois, Dumbledore eut tout à fait conscience de se ridiculiser, pour preuve, il imita parfaitement les écrevisses quand la salle explosa de rire. Les enfants de moldus rièrent à gorge déployée quand il en arriva aux chansons de Disney tels que : Il en faut peu pour être heureux et la chanson de Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo.

Bien sûr, ce cirque dura jusqu'à ce que le directeur capte enfin que dès qu'il voulait parler une chanson sortait de sa bouche à la place. Après un regard noir, toisant tous les élèves, qui finirent par se calmer, il se rassit rageusement… sur le sol.

En effet, Blaise avait discrètement écarté sa chaise de la table des professeurs pendant qu'il était occupé à chanter. Même les professeurs étaient secoués par un fou rire inéluctable, la tête du Bouc était risible.

Jugeant en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui, les deux garçons annulèrent leur sort. Ce qui valu un gros bleu à l'arrière du crâne de Dumbledore. La malheureuse chaise reprenant sa place d'origine avait heurté un obstacle pour le moins résistant.

Furax, le vieil homme s'était terré dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que tous les gamins aient décampé. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il explosa, affirmant qu'un immonde complot sur sa personne avait été fomenté par des gamins de mangemorts dissipés.

Revigorés grâce à l'humiliation qu'ils avaient fait subir au maniaque des citrons, les cinq amis s'endormirent joyeusement, rêvant de tous les coups possibles à lui faire, sans être pris évidemment.

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent avec le même horaire que l'année précédente. Une chose pourtant était différente. Dès le début de la journée, la jeune Parkinson étudia minutieusement les trois Serpentard.

En effet, lors du souper de la vieille, elle avait très vite remarqué qu'ils se retenaient tous trois de rire, bien avant que les malheurs du Vieux ne commencent. De là, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour comprendre qui étaient à l'origine des blagues.

La jeune fille avait donc gardé l'œil sur les trois garçons, puis sur leurs deux Serdaigle d'amis. Ce qu'elle avait vu lui donna l'idée que si elle copinait avec eux, elle ne s'ennuierait sûrement pas.

Aussi, ayant remarqué qu'elle avait plus ou moins tapé dans l'œil du jeune Malefoy, elle tenta une approche.

Elle commença par de petits coups d'œil en cours, puis à la fin de leur cours de botanique, elle l'emmena au bord du lac, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. « Ecoutes, Malefoy. Je sais que c'est toi et tes amis qui avez tourné le dirlo en ridicule. Alors je te propose un deal. Mon silence contre mon admission dans votre petit groupe. Une intelligence féminine peut toujours servir pour manipuler les faibles d'esprits et ma force brute pourra aussi servir. »

Drago la jaugea et lui sourit. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'accepter parmi nous. Mais je dois d'abord en parler aux autres, d'accord ? Je pense que de toute façon, qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour mes potes. » La fille acquiesça en lui demandant de ramener une réponse pour le lendemain.

Sitôt, le repas du soir entamé, il en parla à ses deux amis de Serpentard, qui n'y virent pas d'objections, connaissant la réputation de la brune. En effet, depuis la première année, tout le monde savait que quiconque s'attaquait à Pansy le regretterait amèrement. Celle-ci cachait en elle, une force herculéenne insoupçonnée, et le pauvre Gryffondor qui l'avait mis en rogne pouvait en témoigner, de par les côtes cassées qu'il en avait récoltées.

C'est pourquoi, quand Harry et Dawn vinrent faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune des cachots, ils n'émirent aucune objection à l'entrée de la jeune fille dans leur clan. Elle fut d'ailleurs, dès cet instant, mise au courant de la décision des cinq. Si bien qu'elle en exulta, et promis d'office de garder le secret sur leurs futurs agissements, quoi qu'on lui fasse.

Toujours dans l'ombre, Alexandre avait vu l'évolution du groupe, et eut un pincement de jalousie quand il les vit tous si vivant ensemble. Lui, pour garder sa couverture ne pouvait faire ce genre de chose, devant rester discret pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Les jours s'égrenèrent tous relativement pareils. Une fois encore, les blagues allèrent bon train entre les deux maisons d'éternels ennemis. Mais l'avantage restait toujours dans le camp des 'mangemorts en formation' l'appellation préférée des gryffons pour désigner leurs rivaux.

Le grand directeur avait d'ailleurs eu droit à sa part de bonnes blagues. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à dissimuler ses précieux bonbons au citron, et il n'avait fini par les retrouver qu'au bout de longues recherches, dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Curieuse cachette, mais là Pansy avait eu une idée brillante, puisque le Timbré n'avait retrouvé son pêché mignon qu'au bout de deux semaines.

Le temps passa, l'hiver arriva et avec lui, une évolution pour le moins surprenante. Tout se passa un matin, très tôt dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard.

Ce matin-là, Théo s'était levé dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait comme des bienheureux, pour rejoindre discrètement son homme. Il allait grimper dans le lit de son petit-ami quand un rai de lumière éclaira ses pieds. Chose étrange, qui pouvait donc se relever la nuit à part lui, en général, ils avaient tous un sommeil de plomb.

Curieux comme tout élève de sa maison, le garçon s'approcha à pas feutrés de la porte de la salle de bain, d'où filtrait le rai de lumière. Il colla son œil à l'interstice. Alex était en train de boire un verre d'eau. Cela aurait pu paraître normal… si le miroir ne lui avait pas montré une image légèrement différente de ce qu'il était censé refléter.

En effet, le verre reflétait le même garçon mais torse nu avec un tatouage sur l'omoplate, ainsi qu'une paire d'aile déployée. Or, le jeune homme qui se tenait dans la salle portait une veste de pyjama et était dépourvu du moindre appendice.

Le petit blond voulu s'écarter discrètement de cette vision troublante mais, manque de chance, la porte grinça à ce moment-là, amenant l'attention du brun sur lui. Le démon se figea, comprenant trop bien qu'il était découvert.

Aussitôt, avec ses pouvoirs, il amena le curieux dans la pièce et bloqua la porte. Il fondit alors sur lui, et demanda confirmation à l'ange sur ce qu'il avait vu. Celui-ci ne mentit pas, cherchant à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mais il n'apprit rien, Alex resta un instant de marbre, puis soupira avant de lui faire promettre de n'en parler à personne, même pas à son petit copain. En contrepartie, Théo en fit arbitrairement son nouvel ami.

Si bien que les jours suivants cet incident, les deux garçons restèrent souvent ensemble. Cela contrariât Blaise, et bizarrement Drago. Ce dernier mit ça sur le compte de son inquiétude pour Théo, qui avait le don de se mettre dans des situations plus que douteuses.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es en réalité ? Tu es un démon, cela j'en suis sûr. Blaise et Dray porte le même signe que toi sous leurs formes anciennes. Allez quoi, tu pourrais me répondre quand même, je t'ai raconté qui on était tous les cinq en réalité. Tu me dois bien ça. »

« Cela je le savais déjà, je t'ai jamais forcé à me dévoiler qui vous étiez. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue et de ne pas dévoiler ce genre de choses à n'importe qui. » En général, il avait raison de l'obstination de ce petit ange curieux en disant ça. Seulement, cette fois, Nott avait une réponse.

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Je le sens, tu n'es pas ordinaire, même pour un démon. Mon instinct me dit de te faire confiance, que tu es lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à nous tous. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux savoir qui tu es. Alors, dis-le-moi. »

Des jours durant, le pauvre garçon aux yeux améthyste fut harcelé par cette furie, jusqu'à ce que dans un sursaut de lucidité, il lui balance un bon sort de mutisme. Ah ! Enfin le silence ! Ca faisait un bien fou, comment Zabini faisait-il pour maîtriser un fou comme lui ?

Ainsi, à chaque fois, qu'il lui courait sur le haricot, le jeune démon faisait taire d'un sort cette pile électrique. Tout cela sous l'œil réprobateur de deux Serpentard très protecteurs.

Décidant un ou deux jours plus tard de retrouver l'attention de son petit-ami, Blaise coinça le brun contre un mur après les cours. « Dis donc toi ! T'as pas fini de tourner autour de mon petit copain, y en a marre, alors arrête tout de suite de le séduire. »

Alex n'était pas étonné, mais eut l'idée de jouer un peu pour mettre un peu de piquant dans son quotidien morne, qu'il ait été envoyé à Serpentard n'était pas un hasard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est Nott, qui m'intéresse mon mignon. Non, non, lui n'est pas assez fougueux, c'est de toi que je voulais me rapprocher en le mettant en confiance. » Là-dessus, il agrippa le cou de Zabini et l'attira à lui pour un fougueux baiser ; Tout cela sous les yeux non seulement de Théo, mais aussi de Drago, tous deux à la recherche de leur ami.

A cette vision, Théo s'effondra, il pleura puis, dans un élan de rage, s'approcha des deux garçons et les gifla. Si bien que Blaise reprit pied dans la réalité et tenta maladroitement de rattraper le coup.

Cela échoua malheureusement, son blond avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas repoussé l'autre, et qu'il avait même semblé grandement apprécier cet échange. Quant à Drago, il était figé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Il était pourtant tombé sous le charme de Pansy mais ce garçon était venu tout chambouler. En les voyant s'embrasser ainsi, il s'était rendu compte qu'il en était venu à jalouser son meilleur ami. Tout ça pour un cruel Serpentard mâle, certes beau mais terriblement dangereux. Lui avait bien compris que cette mascarade n'avait pour but que de tester l'amour que ses deux amis se portaient.

Pendant plusieurs jours, la tension ne diminua pas. Blaise cherchait par tous les moyens possibles à se faire pardonner par un petit blond qui l'évitait. Ce fut grâce aux Gryffondors que tous s'arrangea. Pour une fois, les deux garçons auraient pu les remercier.

En effet, Théo une fois seul faisait une proie facile. Si bien que la bande du Sauveur profita d'un de ses moments pour le cerner dans une salle de classe vide.

L'ange avait bien cherché à se défendre mais à quatre contre un, il avait peu de chance de remporter la bataille. Il ne dût son salut qu'à l'intervention de son joli brun qui le suivait partout pour discuter avec lui.

Les Gryffondors s'étaient apprêtés à le battre, quand le Serpentard avait déboulé telle une tornade dans la pièce. Il avait alors stupéfixé ses lâches, puis avait emmené très loin son homme.

Pour le coup, Théo accepta de l'écouter. Quand il apprit que son compagnon n'avait fait qu'une crise de jalousie à Alex, et que celui-ci ne l'avait embrassé que pour le faire tourner en bourrique, ils se réconcilièrent.

Leurs trois amis en furent ravis, ainsi qu'Alex, qui était ravi d'avoir encore rendu plus fort leur amour, ces deux là, il pouvait être sûr que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Cela confirma qu'eux aussi étaient de pures âmes sœurs.

Après cela, plus rien ne se passa, hormis, la rumeur que Blaise était un vrai malade, et que les quatre garçons qu'il avait attaqué étaient traumatisés à vie courait dans tout Poudlard.

Vint les vacances de Noël, où tous rentrèrent pour deux semaines chez leurs parents. Une délicieuse pause, où les enfants enlevaient leur masque d'indifférence et faisaient un break par rapport à leurs blagues.

Cette année-là, Noël et le Nouvel An furent fêtés au manoir Malefoy par une grande réception, où étaient conviés seulement les amis intimes. Et donc, Tom et Yûhi furent aussi invités, ce qu'adorèrent leurs petits compagnons. D'ailleurs, quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre, ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à se faire des câlins.

Bien sûr, pendant ces deux semaines de repos, les deux adultes avaient retirés le sort de dissimulation. Résultat, tous les soirs, les deux couples se repaissaient en s'embrassant et en s'enlaçant sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les emporte.

Leur répit passa vite, et ils rentrèrent au château du Taré, sans vraiment le vouloir, bougonnant que les vacances étaient trop courtes.

Une fois de retour à l'école, ils reprirent leurs petites habitudes. Les cinq garçons y retrouvèrent aussi Pansy et Alex ce qui les aida à retrouver leur joie de vivre habituelle, ainsi que des idées pour semer la pagaille chez leurs ennemis.

Le quotidien reprit le pas dans leur vie pendant un long moment. En fait jusqu'à la fin du mois de février. Ce fut dans les derniers jours du mois, qu'une chose à laquelle les deux protagonistes ne s'attendaient pas se produisit.

Tout se passait bien, les jeunes continuaient à obtenir de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. Mais, Harry et Dawn notèrent une différence de comportement chez leur prof de DCFM. Presque imperceptible quand on ne le connaissait pas, seulement l'argenté remarquait que son amour ne l'approchait plus autant qu'avant.

Cela les intrigua beaucoup, ils en discutèrent aussi dans leur dortoir, émettant des suppositions sur le pourquoi de cet éloignement. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent rien de satisfaisant.

Aussi, pour être directement fixé, Dawn alla confronter l'homme dans son bureau. Il s'était faufilé hors de sa tour après le couvre feu, sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait reçu comme cadeau à Noël de la part de son père.

Evitant le concierge, il arriva rapidement à son but. Le gamin pénétra très silencieusement dans la pièce, son instinct elfique reprenant le dessus. Toujours sans un bruit donc, il monta l'escalier et se faufila dans les appartements de son prof.

Il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à la vision sur laquelle il tomba. Le corps d'homme nu et trop tentant de son compagnon frottait lascivement les draps de son lit. Les sons d'excitation que le grand elfe laissait échappés étaient rauques, grisant celui qui les écoutait.

De plus, ses vibrations semblèrent déclencher quelque chose en lui. Sa forme antérieure essayait de passer ses barrières pour le retransformer. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que s'il cédait, il risquait de se passer quelque chose d'important.

Un gémissement lui échappa suite à l'effort pour repousser la force qui l'habitait. Cela fut suffisant pour que la forme sur le lit se redresse.

Asano parcouru l'obscurité de ses yeux de nyctalope et repéra bien vite l'objet des ses craintes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir à une heure pareille ici, et dans cette période-ci.

'_Par Morgan, c'est pas vrai ! J'oubliais qu'il ne savait plus rien, mais bordel quelle tuile ! C'est bien ma chance. Comment je vais faire pour résister moi maintenant.'_ Pensa l'homme en dévorant son âme sœur du regard.

Le jeune garçon inconscient de ses interrogations continuait à repousser difficilement son ancienne âme. Aucun des deux garçons ne put résister très longtemps, leur instinct les suppliait de le laisser faire. Elle était arrivée la période de reproduction elfique, nom d'une bouse de dragon, et l'on ne peut rien faire quand elle est là.

Si bien qu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes, le gosse se releva et se retrouva avec son corps de Haut Elfe. L'esprit de Dawn était bloqué mais comprenait enfin ce qui se tramait. Une période de rut, par l'enfer, ils étaient maudits, il n'était pas prêt lui à franchir le pas. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais rien n'y fit.

Puis surtout, la pose languissante de son amour n'était pas la meilleure chose pour l'aider à retrouver son corps d'adolescent de douze ans. En effet, Yûhi ne se contrôlait plus non plus, les instincts primaires s'étaient réveillés et il avait beaucoup de mal à résister à l'appel de luxure qui s'avançait vers lui, en se déshabillant sensuellement.

Lentement, les deux corps se consumaient et le plus jeune s'approchait dangereusement du lit. Très vite, ils se trouvèrent extrêmement proches, un Dawn nu se lova contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Le baiser fut inévitable, doux et langoureux. Puis tout s'arrêta. Ils avaient tous deux été pétrifiés… par Harry.

Celui-ci se doutait où s'était rendu son meilleur ami quand Tom lui avait hurlé dans son sommeil de se bouger le cul, parce que la période de chaleur des elfes était entamée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus pour sauter au bas de son lit, enfiler un peignoir et foncer vers la salle du prof de DCFM.

Le jeune brun s'empressa alors de déloger son ami du corps de l'autre elfe. Il put lui rendre son apparence d'adolescent grâce à un sort que le lord venait de trouver dans un livre. Enfin, il le rhabilla et s'éclipsa rapidement de l'endroit en rendant sa liberté à l'Haut Elfe.

Les jours suivants, ils tinrent bon grâce à Harry. Celui-ci fut content que les deux semaines de reproduction se terminent pour enfin se reposer correctement. Il reçut des excuses des deux garçons pour ce qui s'était passé et l'enfer qu'il avait vécu à cause d'eux. Le jeune Potter eut vite fait de balayer les excuses en leur déclarant qu'il était là pour ça en tant que meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps-là, Albus cherchait sans cesse un moyen de faire cesser ses humiliations, ayant une idée assez précise des coupables. Ah ! Ils voulaient jouer. Eh bien, sa vengeance serait terrible.

Un calme relatif s'imposa les jours suivants dans l'école. Jusqu'à ce que le plan du directeur fut en place. Pour cela, il avait demandé une aide du ministère, afin d'avoir plus d'effectifs au sein de son bâtiment.

Quand une petite dizaine d'aurors débarqua très tôt un matin, les étudiants se posèrent des questions. Notamment, les ennemis 'secrets' du directeur. Avait-il l'intention de les cantonner à la surveillance de l'école, et ainsi réduire les mouvements rebelles.

Loin de là, le directeur avait une idée tout autre. Il s'était bricolé une belle excuse, valable pour le ministre de la magie, pour, selon lui, préparer les enfants à la cruauté de la guerre.

Il tint donc le discours suivant à ses chers gamins insouciants en cette difficile période. « Mes chers élèves, j'ai eu, il y a quelques jours, une idée particulièrement brillante. J'ai envisagé quelques leçons de duel dispensé par ces messieurs que vous voyez ici aujourd'hui. »

Le Vieux manipulateur laissa la foule estudiantine bien intégrer ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Il continua alors. « Ces cours privilégiés seront accessibles à partir de la troisième année, pour des raisons de sécurité et de niveau. »

Son monologue se termina quand il mentionna que cette leçon prendrait effet dès maintenant jusqu'au lendemain. Aussi, une fois que le repas se termina, tous les étudiants de la 3ème à la 7ème se rassemblèrent au milieu de la salle, dégagée par les soins des envoyés du ministère.

Seule une table solide resta au milieu de la pièce, servant d'estrade… pour l'instant. Celui qui semblait le chef du groupe d'adultes grimpa dessus pour entamer un discours des plus étranges.

« Bien ! Les enfants, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à vous battre, bien sûr nous ne mettrons pas toutes notre puissance dans ces échanges mais nous ne ferons aucun cadeau à personne. Le but de cet exercice est de vous préparer à ce qui se passe dehors. Alors, pas question de s'amuser, vous êtes ici pour une bonne raison : apprendre à vous défendre. »

Tous étaient intrigués, une personne osa quand même lever la main pour comprendre ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. « Oui, Miss… » « Granger, monsieur. Vous pourriez être plus clair, que sommes nous sensé faire exactement? » Tout le monde la remercia mentalement d'avoir posé la question car ce discours laissait présager que ce cours ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Oh ! Le directeur ne vous a pas mis au courant ? Désolé. En fait, il s'agit d'un cours de duel en quelque sorte. Dix d'entre vous se battront donc contre nous, en combat séparé évidemment. Pour aujourd'hui, il y aura cinq duels. Les cinq autres auront lieu demain. »

Aussitôt dit, l'homme pointa sa baguette sur un vieux chapeau. Ce dernier n'était autre que le choixpeau que Dumbledore lui avait prêté pour l'occasion. Ce que personne ne savait malheureusement, c'est que le sénile avait lancé un sort à l'artefact. C'était donc lui en réalité qui énoncerait les noms des élèves à passer en duel.

Sans surprise, il commença alors son vrai plan, ridiculiser ses sales gosses de mangemorts qui le faisaient tourner chèvre.

Le premier garçon à être appelé fut Drago Malefoy, celui-là, Albus ne le sentait pas du tout, il était persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un Lucius miniature, une grande gueule donc.

« Drago Malefoy » cria le couvre-chef d'une voix étrange.

Dray s'exécuta, content de pouvoir rabattre le clapet d'un toutou de la justice, de plus une fois en vacances, il pourrait se vanter auprès de son père. C'est donc joyeux que le blond fit face à son adversaire. Celui-ci affichait lui aussi un grand sourire, exultant de pouvoir s'en prendre à la progéniture du bras droit du lord noir.

Tous les coups étaient permis, sauf les impardonnables évidemment, et le duel commença. L'auror ouvrit les hostilités en lançant un stupéfix. Le petit aristocrate l'évita facilement, ne laissant pas sa chance passé, l'adulte tenta de profiter de la faille de son ennemi.

Faille feinte, Drago savait parfaitement l'erreur qu'il commettait toujours, il se retrouvait en équilibre précaire. L'adversaire ne se douterait jamais qu'il palliait désormais ce défaut. Donc, quand le grand homme s'approcha plus prêt de lui pour lui lancer un nouveau sort, le blond se déplaça si rapidement, que son adversaire le perdit de vue. Temps suffisant au Serpentard pour le stupéfixer par derrière.

Beaucoup furent impressionnés, le directeur également par la rapidité du gamin, mais l'éducation des Sangs purs oblige, ce sont là, les bases rudimentaires de survie. Rien de trop exceptionnel donc.

En effet, le directeur pouvait à loisir observer ce qui se passait dans la salle, comme dans tout Poudlard en général, par le biais d'un miroir enchanté. Outil utile qu'il s'était procuré par hasard, mais à sa connaissance, un produit rare que personne ne s'était vanté de posséder. Il l'exposait donc à l'œil de tous, comme s'il s'agissait d'un banal miroir.

Le Vieux revint aux images qu'il lui montrait que tout le monde attendait le prochain concurrent. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des cinq garnements très intelligents, il désigna une jeune fille de Serpentard au hasard.

« Pansy Parkinson »

La jeune fille fut surprise mais ne le montra pas. Elle grimpa sur l'estrade et attendit son adversaire. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, mais avant d'entamer le combat, elle lui posa une question avec un air angélique.

« Dites, monsieur, je suis forcée d'utiliser ma baguette ? » L'homme parut surpris, eut un rire puis lui répondit goguenard. « Tu fais ce qui te chantes, jeune fille, mais la magie te sera sans doute utile dans pareil combat. »

Elle lui sourit et le laissa attaquer le premier. L'attaque fut banale, il lança un simple Incarcerem pour entraver complètement les mouvements de la prétentieuse. Celle-ci n'évita pas bizarrement le sort et se laissa entourer par la corde.

Triomphant, l'auror s'approcha d'elle, cela fut une énorme erreur. Pansy s'était doutée que la joie de coincé un enfant de mangemort quasi déclaré, serait trop jouissif pour un membre stupide de cette clique d'incapables.

Elle profita alors que l'autre se pâmait pour annuler le sort et agripper fermement les chevilles du gars, qu'elle jeta sur la table. L'homme eut le souffle coupé par cette attaque surprise, et il l'eut plus encore quand elle s'assit sur lui.

Le soi-disant expert était humilié par une gamine, la honte suprême, mais il dut reconnaître qu'elle avait une force de brute.

Le troisième duel allait s'engager avec « Ronald Weasley »

Le roux tremblait comme une feuille quand il grimpa sur la table. L'auror qui le combattait le voyait bien mais ne le prit pas en pitié, il ne faisait que son travail après tout. Dans un mouvement de chance, Weasley évita le premier sort, mais il fut trop lent à réagir à la deuxième attaque et fut stupéfixé deux minutes après le début du combat.

« Théodore Nott. » dit le Taré glucosé à travers le chapeau, déçu des compétences du Gryffondor.

Le petit blond vint se placer face à son adversaire. Quand il vit qu'il aurait droit à un sumo, il ricana un peu, vexant l'homme. Celui-ci fonça sur lui sans réfléchir, oubliant qu'il possédait une baguette. Théo recula esquivant les poings tendus de son ennemi.

D'une agilité extraordinaire, le gamin s'élança derrière le gros tas et tenta de le faire s'évanouir en touchant un point précis de sa nuque. Tactique excellente, si l'autre n'avait pas été de cette ampleur, le coup n'avait eu aucun effet, à cause de la graisse agglutinée partout.

Il changea de stratégie et sortit sa baguette, alors que l'auror revenait à la charge. Nott lança un impendimenta ce qui sembla figer un chouia le gros plein de soupe. Il eut alors le loisir de s'approcher et de… lui mettre un coup sous la ceinture.

« Hé ! Ca va pas t'es malade ! C'est interdit de faire une chose pareille ! » hurla un collègue de son adversaire. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous aviez dit que tous les coups étaient permis. »

Les autres élèves se rangèrent de son côté et huèrent les aurors qui faisaient figure de tricheurs à imposer des règles en cours de combat. Enfin, le sumo fut conduit à l'infirmerie par deux de ses amis.

La tension était pesante, le dernier duel n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Dans son bureau, Dumbledore se dit que deux de ces petits monstres étaient bien suffisants pour aujourd'hui, il regarderait les trois autres demain avec le Sauveur et une autre fille au hasard.

Pour conclure, il appela le garçon qui s'était inscrit l'année dernière et dont il ne savait pratiquement rien. Mais comme il aimait le dire : mieux vaut se méfier de tous et garder ses éventuels ennemis proches de soi.

« Alexandre Whyllight »

Ce dernier se doutait qu'il allait devoir jouer ce petit jeu, il aurait été étonné que le directeur n'ait pas profité de l'occasion.

Pour la dernière fois de la journée, deux garçons s'affrontèrent sur l'estrade. Alex simula quelques difficultés pour paraître normal et ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Vieux Fou. Ce ne fut que quand il croisa le regard de Malefoy, s'emmerdant à mourir qu'il reprit le dessus.

Ce regard l'avait énervé sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer faux devant lui.

Alex avait donc cessé de simuler et battit son adversaire en un coup précis du poignet. Il avait utilisé de la magie sans baguette sans s'en rendre compte, et propulser l'homme à travers la pièce. Il avait fini par s'écraser hors de la surface de combat et le jeune garçon avait remporté le combat, stupéfiant la salle par son coup et la puissance de sa magie.

**Le lendemain, cours de duel**

La mascarade d'hier se poursuivit cette fois encore, avec l'annonce du premier duel par le Chapeau Dumbledore.

« Blaise Zabini »

Le nouveau face-à-face débuta par quelques sorts uniquement envoyé par l'auror, que Blaise évitait soigneusement. Il étudia les méthodes adverses et la faille. Ce qui ne tarda pas, puisqu'il semblait que l'homme était entré tout récemment dans ses fonctions.

Donc, quand le jeune homme se lança d'énervement, à cause de l'impassibilité de son adversaire, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il gisait inanimé sur la surface de combat.

Un simple coup à un endroit stratégique du dos, et Blaise remportait aisément la victoire sur ce nul.

Sans tarder, le combat suivant s'engagea entre la seule femme du groupe d'adultes et Hermione Granger, le génie de Gryffondor.

La jeune fille se débrouilla très bien, plus que ce que les Serpentard pouvaient le penser. Elle utilisait la force de son ennemie pour la vaincre. En fait, Hermione se protégea pendant tout le combat avec le sort du bouclier.

Elle utilisa la particularité du sort quand la femme lui lança un croc-en-jambe puissant. Le sort rebondit donc contre sa protection et retourna à l'envoyeur. Résultat, l'auror fut clouée au sol et stupéfixée pour bien marquer la fin de la bataille.

Pendant que ses amis la réanimaient, l'affrontement suivant fut proclamé.

« Dawn Snape-Black »

Le vieillard, qui observait d'un œil morne les combats jusque là, reporta son attention sur ce fils Snape sortit de nulle part. Il était curieux de voir le potentiel de ce gamin.

Le jeune elfe allait se frotter à une masse de muscles mais ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionné. Le plus âgé se mit dans une position bizarre et sans baguette. Une de ses mains était dirigée vers Dawn et l'autre, serrée en poing proche de son flan. Mais le plus bizarre, ce fut quand la montagne musculaire s'assit sur l'estrade et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, en gardant la pose.

Personne dans la salle ne comprit cette posture. Enfin, sauf deux personnes : Harry et Dawn, heureusement pour lui.

Ils avaient appris dans un livre de combat que cette pose ne servait qu'à intimider l'adversaire, lui laissant croire qu'on le prenait à la légère. En fait, c'était tout le contraire, en pratiquant pareil mouvement, on tentait d'inciter l'adversaire à se jeter sur soi afin de le prendre à revers soit avec sa baguette, soit avec une prise de karaté.

Dawn ne tomba pas dans le piège, à son tour, il utilisa une tactique pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Il se jeta un sort d'invisibilité. Pour le coup, l'auror était on ne peut plus perdu, si bien que sans faire attention il eut un mouvement réflexe pour se relever.

Moment que l'argenté mit à profit pour se déplacer imperceptiblement. L'homme commençait à suer cherchant frénétiquement après son adversaire. Encore sous le choc et l'influence du doute, il fit quelque pas se rapprochant sans le savoir de son adversaire.

Celui-ci quand le gars ne fut qu'à un pas de lui, lui lança un petit sort de lévitation. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour plus facilement le faire basculer et l'achever d'un stupéfix.

Dumbledore ne fit pas grand cas de ce combat non plus, pensant à tort que Severus lui avait pris le coup de l'invisibilité pour se protéger. Alors que l'enfant l'avait appris en autodidacte, en regardant effectivement son père pratiquer le sort pour ne pas perdre la main, car il était très complexe.

L'avant dernier combat fut applaudi avant même que les combattants ne montent sur l'aire de combat. Car nul autre que leur Sauveur allait enfin prendre part à la leçon.

Confiant, le Gryffondor sourit à son auror de père. Oui ! Il s'agissait bien de Frank Longdubat, qui était aussi le chef de l'escouade d'auror.

Tout le monde le savait mais croyait aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé au cours précédant. Quoique certains dans la salle se doutaient que le père du fabuleux Survivant n'irait pas mettre toute sa puissance pour se battre face à son gosse.

Enfin, le combat commença. Les deux garçons enchainèrent plusieurs sorts basiques avant de sérieusement s'y mettre, si on peut dire. Un coup de stupéfix, un jambencoton, un petrificus totalus. L'affrontement, appelons ça comme cela même si c'est faux, s'éternisa énervant, la masse étudiante qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre.

Les plus âgés et les plus intelligents avaient bien compris le stupide manège auquel ils s'adonnaient. Laisser faire bonne figure à l'icône du monde sorcier, quelle mentalité. Agacé au possible, un Serpentard de sixième année mit fin au pseudo combat en balayant les deux débiles d'une bonne rafale de vent.

Pour conclure, le choixpeau annonça le dernier étudiant à participer à ce cours sans intérêt.

« Harry Potter »

Plus que tout autre combat, le Vieux glucosé était impatient de voir les capacités de ce satané gamin, aussi borné que ses parents. Il focalisa dès lors toute son attention sur les prochains événements à venir.

L'objet de ses pensées monta avec indifférence sur la table de combat et s'engagea dans une légère lutte avec le dernier sous-fifre du ministère.

L'homme, plus avisé que les autres peut-être, resta sur ses gardes et préféra d'abord observé le gamin. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ait pas que des abrutis dans cette société pourrie ?

Le jeu de regard ne dura pas, au bout d'une minute à peine, Harry s'était brodé une belle stratégie. Il exécuta le premier mouvement, un coup de pied rasé. Cela avait pour but de forcer l'homme à bouger, unique chose à faire pour commencer. Et un stupéfix pendant l'esquive avait fini par donner la victoire au petit brun.

Voilà qui concluait le cours. Tous les aurors humiliés repartirent chez eux, puisqu'ils avaient fini leur service. Les élèves, eux, commentaient tous les combats, aussi bien celui de Weasley et celui des Serpentard, en passant par les filles.

Pour la plupart, tous étaient impressionnés des prouesses des cinq Serpentard, et d'Hermione Granger, ainsi que celui très court des beaux petits Serdaigle. Mais le Sauveur et son second avaient incroyablement déçus les attentes de tous.

Ce qu'ils n'apprécièrent pas une nouvelle fois, on ne cessait de les comparer à leurs ennemis naturels, et ça leur restait en travers de la gorge.

Les conflits Gryffondor – Serpentard n'avaient donc qu'empirés et les blagues et autres coups bas avaient filé plus vite que l'éclair. Tout le reste de l'année se passa dans cette atmosphère, jusqu'aux examens.

Comme à l'habitude, les cinq meilleurs amis du monde n'eurent pas de grandes difficultés à terminer les cinq premiers de leur année, suivis de près par Hermione Granger.

Voilà, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions. (yeux de chat botté, pour avoir plein de reviews, puisque ça marche)


	19. Nouvelle rencontre et amour naissant

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, mamanline, dylvie, iruatsu, mifibou, Morgana Serpentard, stormtrooper2, bianka17, vampyse, samelfique (orochan), Alaet.

10 pages pour enfin voir les 2 oc et le début de la relation Alex Drago que vous attendiez.

**Chapitre 18 : Une nouvelle rencontre et début d'un amour **

Pour la deuxième fois, les cinq amis revinrent de Poudlard avec, à destination, une ribambelle de parents, impatients de connaître plus sur les exploits dont ils parlaient tant dans leurs lettres.

Mais cette fois, un petit détail allait changer. Dans une réponse que les adultes leur avaient envoyée, ils avaient appris que leurs vacances auraient lieu au Manoir Snape-Black.

Depuis lors, les trois Serpentard avaient eu une idée, qu'ils qualifiaient de tout simplement génialissime. Tout se déroulerait à l'arrivée du train à King's Cross.

Le voyage s'était agréablement passé, même si à sept dans un compartiment, ils s'étaient bien marchés sur les pieds. Et oui, Pansy et Alex, leurs deux nouveaux amis, s'étaient vus proposer une place parmi eux, mais d'un coup l'espace avait semblé plus étroit.

Quand ils commencèrent à sortir du convoi, ils firent promettre à Pansy une prochaine rencontre. Quant à Alex, le pauvre essayait de s'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible. Chose pas facile du tout quand il se révélait que Théo avait une vue perçante, ainsi qu'une excellente force pour retenir un démon.

Cela fait, ses amis s'empressèrent de le rejoindre sous l'œil interrogatif des deux Serdaigle, pas au courant des projets de leurs copains, et des parents qui les attendaient quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils présentèrent leur prisonnier à tout le monde puis se dépêchèrent de les inciter à transplanner au Manoir de Siri et Sevy.

La dernière pensée de leur victime fut une plainte larmoyante. _'Au secours ! Je me suis fait chopper pour des malades mentaux très dangereux. Aides-moi Papa !' _

Si son père entendit l'appel désespéré de son fils, il ne comprit pas qui l'avait enlevé. Résultat, au bord de la crise, car il est, contrairement à ce qu'on croie, un vrai papa poule, il envoya ses subordonnés à la recherche de son fiston. Bien évidemment, pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, et par extension, tuer plein de mortels, il s'envola lui aussi en quête de sa précieuse progéniture.

**Manoir Snape-Black. **

Dès que les enfants furent arrivés, Théo, ayant toujours son ami enserré dans ses bras, fonça jusqu'à la porte, et invita comme si de rien n'était, le brun à entrer. Une fois, tous à l'intérieur, la porte bouclée, le jeune démon fut enfin libéré, merci pour lui. On ne dirait pas mais le nabot avait une force monstre, peut-être aussi terrible que celle que Pansy avait montrée lors de son duel.

Ses os craquèrent un bref instant, la pression avait été tellement forte. Puis, rapide comme l'éclair, il se jeta sur la sortie. S'acharnant à essayer de la faire sortir de ses gonds en hurlant. « Par pitié à l'aide ! C'est une bande de malades, de malades ! Je veux sortir par les couilles de Satan»

Nott se posta derrière lui, tentant de le calmer en passant une main caressante mais ferme dans son dos. Le garçon aux yeux améthystes, pria silencieusement son père de débarquer, mais rien. Dans une ultime tentative, il murmura à ses geôliers, en se retournant vers eux, un faible « pitié ».

Harry et Dawn, interloqués, regardèrent leurs trois amis avec suspicion. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait à ce pauvre gars pour le mettre dans cet état ? » Dans un élan potentiellement bienveillant, ils s'assirent à même le sol, comme le malheureux, et l'entourèrent gentiment de leur bras.

Ne croyant pas que son petit cinéma de martyr marcherait, le démon resta coi une seconde, puis, jouant avec la corde sensible, il se blottit plus fort dans l'étreinte et enfonça son visage dans le cou de l'elfe.

Quand ils entendirent tous de faibles sanglots, les deux Serdaigle furent fâchés du comportement dont avaient dû faire preuve leurs amis. Pour le coup, ils relevèrent Alex et le menèrent tendrement dans une chambre inoccupée du deuxième étage, lui promettant qu'ils restaient avec lui, aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Les trois autres étaient sur le cul, comme tous les adultes encore présents dans le hall. Ils s'énervèrent, inutilement, sur le talent de comédien de ce foutu petit Serpentard sadique. Eux savaient qu'il faisait semblant, mais leurs deux copains s'étaient laissé prendre au piège. La barbe !

Dans une chambre, au deuxième donc, les trois garçons s'étaient installés confortablement sur le lit. Les deux Aigles tentaient de tarir les larmes du pauvre traumatisé, en lui murmurant de doux mots et le serrant un peu plus dans leurs bras. Chose qu'appréciait visiblement le petit démon, se délectant de sa petite vengeance, mais aussi profitant de la pure noblesse des deux amis.

« Allez ! Voilà, c'est fini, ils ne te feront plus de mal. » lui disait l'argenté. Jouant toujours le jeu, il lui répondit. « Oui, merci. Mais je veux partir s'il vous plaît, aidez moi, mon père risque de s'inquiéter. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'ils sont fous, le grand blond là, il me regarde vraiment bizarrement. Puis, y a l'autre qui me courre partout après, et l'autre c'est un vicieux, il m'a embrassé et peloté. »

Les trois cités, écoutant à la porte, ne tinrent plus. « Espèce de sale petit menteur de Serpentard ! » hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Théo lui hurla que c'était de sa faute, s'il lui courrait après, et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à révéler son secret s'il continuait à se comporter comme ça. Quant à Blaise, il ajouta, pour se défendre auprès des deux innocents, qu'il n'avait jamais fait ce dont il était accusé, c'était Alex qui avait fait ça. »

Les pauvres garçons pris entre deux feux soufflèrent et réclamèrent le silence. « Quoi qui se soit passé, vous ne pouviez pas l'enlever comme ça. Son père doit être mort d'inquiétude. Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il pourrait être en colère si vous faisiez une telle bourde. Imaginez que ce soit un colosse, je voudrais bien voir vos têtes quand il vous mettra en charpie. »

Harry ne put mieux dire. Satan avait parcouru tous le pays à la recherche de son fils. C'est en passant au dessus de Londres, et de la gare qu'il avait senti la présence de son fils, ainsi que celle de nombreux individus. Très vite, il reconnut l'odeur de Dawn, de Lucius et d'Harry. Il avait alors filé au manoir où il savait que les cinq gosses allaient passer leur été.

Le roi des enfers était arrivé très vite à destination et avait passé outre les barrières, rien ne peut lui résister grâce à son pouvoir de dieu. Il passa donc les sorts de défense sans aucun problème, puis avait entendu des éclats de voix dans une des chambres. Résultat, il avait observé l'échange entre les occupants du lit et les trois humains qui leur faisaient face.

Rassuré, Satan n'était pas décidé à passer l'éponge sur l'enlèvement de son fils pour autant. En un clin d'œil, il apparut dans la pièce en un instant, en figeant tous les occupants.

A son apparition, les garçons se turent et se demandèrent comment cet homme avait pu entrer ici si facilement. Par contre, ils étaient tous conscients de l'aura terrifiante qui l'entourait, et déglutirent à son regard perçant.

D'une voix basse, l'homme demanda : « Qui d'entres vous à eu l'idée stupide d'emmener mon précieux fils ici et sans ma permission ? » Là, les trois Serpentard se tassèrent, espérant que leur châtiment ne serait pas trop dur.

A leur mouvement, le démon comprit très vite qui était à l'origine de cette stupidité. « Je ne vous félicite pas : enlèvement et séquestration, ça coûte cher, surtout quand c'est moi qui puni. »

L'adulte se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair, coupant la seule possibilité de retraite des trois fautifs.

Il les attrapa par la peau du cou, et les mena jusqu'au lit, exigeant qu'ils présentent tous leurs excuses à Alex. Ce qu'ils firent, affalés à moitié sur le lit. Position délibérée que Lucifer leur avait imposée.

Bien sûr, ils ne s'en tirèrent pas qu'avec des excuses. Après avoir fait sortir, son fils et ses deux petits protecteurs, il avait allégrement fouetté les trois responsables avec une joie évidente.

A la fin de leur châtiment, les pauvres gamins ne sentaient plus du tout leurs fesses, un peu normal après une centaine de coup de fouet.

Dès qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre, Harry et Dawn avaient proposé à leur nouvel ami de faire un tour aux cuisines. Manger lui ferait le plus grand bien, et l'autre ne songea pas à protester, il était même plutôt ravi.

Ce que ne dévoilèrent pas les deux assoiffés de savoir, c'est qu'ils avaient une vague idée de l'identité d'Alex et de son père. Les caractéristiques des démons ne pouvaient pas s'effacer comme ça. Outre leurs yeux améthyste, les démons avaient souvent un tatouage sur leur corps humain, représentant le mot enfer dans leur langue.

Malheureusement pour Alex, ils l'avaient vu. Quand il avait pleuré son tee-shirt ample s'était abaissé et dévoilé son épaule et sa clavicule, là où reposait la marque. Une chose toute fois avait attiré leur attention, un détail au niveau de cette preuve leur avait fait comprendre qui il était.

Les livres leur avaient appris beaucoup de détails sur les différentes créatures du monde. Or les démons n'arrivaient pas sur Terre par hasard, soit ils effectuaient une mission, soit ils étaient jeunes et assoiffés de puissance et de domination, quoi de mieux que se défouler sur les humains.

Les deux Serdaigle savaient donc identifier presque tout ce qui pouvait être suspect rapidement. Or, le caractère enfer qui était gravé sur le jeune garçon était suivi d'un autre plus petit qui signifiait prince. Facile donc de savoir qui était son père. Ils avaient été pourtant étonnés de la beauté de ces deux hommes car aucun bouquin ne pouvait décrire la véritable apparence du souverain des ténèbres.

« Eh ben, j'espère qu'on les retrouvera vivants ! » avaient pensé les amis des trois idiots. « Vous inquiétez pas ! Mon père ne les tuera pas, il va juste leur donner une leçon. Ils l'auront mérité après tout. »

« C'est sûr ! Avec Satan en personne, on n'a pas à s'en faire. » rétorqua ironiquement Dawn. Le démon se tendit et l'interrogea du regard. Les deux humains lui apprirent comment ils s'étaient rendu compte de qui ils étaient.

Alex soupira, finalement, il n'avait tenu que deux petites années avant d'être découvert, son père n'allait peut-être pas apprécié.

Il le saurait vite, puisque ses victimes descendaient, difficilement, les escaliers. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils ne regardèrent pas la cause de leur malheur mais juste le placard de nourriture. Ils ne rêvaient que de ça depuis que l'enfer avait commencé.

Peu de temps après, le majestueux roi des abysses descendit avec classe et rejoignit son fiston. « Voilà, fils ! Je t'ai vengé et nous allons pouvoir dire au revoir à tes charmants amis. » Théo dans un élan inconsidéré défia l'homme.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas repartir avec lui. Si vous le reprenez je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qu'il cache d'autre. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je dévoile son secret à tous mes amis. »

A côté de lui, Malefoy et Zabini s'étaient figés, et commençaient doucement à s'éloigner, eux n'étaient pas concernés par cette chose-là, quoi que ce soit. Quant à Ryry et Dawn, ils secouèrent la tête de dépit. _'Est ce qu'il est complètement fou d'essayer de traiter avec le maître de la torture ?'_

Le jeune Potter tenta de dire quelque chose mais le grand brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler jeune idiot. De plus quand je décide quelque chose, je le fais et quiconque tente de m'en empêcher en subira les conséquences. »

Dans une dernière bravade, le petit blond lui répliqua. « Eh bien dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je dévoile à mes copains… qu'il est un démon. »

Seulement deux jeunes eurent un sursaut à cette nouvelle, tous les autres connaissant déjà ou ayant deviné ce que cachait le Serpentard.

Satan n'avait pas bronché, il savait depuis longtemps que ces gamins étaient beaucoup trop curieux pour que quoi que ce soit leur échappe. « Si tu voulais me faire du chantage, tu aurais du être plus malin. Comme avertir tous les occupants de la maison, et pas seulement eux. »

Le petit ange déglutit et tenta de se faire oublier en rougissant de honte de s'être fait abaisser comme ça. « Bon ! dit Harry On va tous se calmer, s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Satan veuillez pardonnez Théo et encore une fois excusé mes trois amis Serpentard pour leur mauvais tour. »

Les cités pâlirent brusquement quand ils entendirent le nom que leur ami avait prononcé. Ne se souciant guère de leur cas pour le moment le brun continua.

« Accepteriez-vous de passer l'éponge sur cette malheureuse histoire et accepter mon invitation à rester ici pour quelques jours. Nous ne ferons rien pour vous nuire et vous serez libre de partir quand vous voudrez. »

Ajouter à ce discours plus que diplomate une bouille des plus avenantes et vous comprendrez que Lucifer ne put refuser cette proposition, sans froisser son hôte, qui avait bien sûr obtenu l'accord de son ami Serdaigle pour loger les deux nouveaux venus.

Là-dessus, les deux garçons avaient menés les deux démons dans une chambre, tout à fait digne de leur rang.

Après une brève visite du mini appartement, les deux invités remercièrent la gentillesse des seuls gamins civilisés du manoir.

Une fois seuls, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux bien conscients de devoir parler de plusieurs choses. Pour commencer de cette histoire de secret dévoilé, puis de leurs impressions sur la bande.

Alex raconta alors à son père comment il avait été découvert, et ils convinrent que tout provenait de la curiosité mal placée d'un certain Serpentard blond, ex ange et qui allait finir par les rendre fous.

« Tu sais Pa, je commence vraiment à apprécier Harry et Dawn. Ils ne sont pas aussi gamins que les autres, ils sont plus mystérieux et vraiment gentils. » avoua le jeune démon. Satan acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de penser que son rejeton n'avait pas encore conscience que son compagnon n'était pas loin, et surtout d'un caractère très difficile à gérer.

De plus, les enfants avaient déjà tous une certaine attirance dans leur vie, et son petit n'avait aucunement envisagé l'un des cinq comme un compagnon potentiel, alors que lui savait avec qui il sortirait au final.

Vint l'heure de descendre faire connaissance avec tout le reste de la famille. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon dîner pour présenter un inconnu mais néanmoins personnage important et surtout imposant.

Comme à l'accoutumée maintenant, les jeunes Snape-Black et Potter vinrent les chercher pour les mener à la salle à manger, et ainsi sans faire trop d'éclat devant les parents, quoique.

Les cinq familles ainsi que trois des jeunes étaient attablés quand la porte laissa pénétrer dans la pièce un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux améthyste et à l'allure fière et imposante, ainsi que sa réplique exacte, mesurant 1 m 57.

Devant la beauté et la prestance de leurs invités, les nobles parents furent subjugués et ne purent décrochés leurs yeux des silhouettes princières prenant place autour de la table.

Severus fut le premier à se remettre et à souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux hommes, s'ils daignaient décliner leurs identités. Ce à quoi suivi un regard noir en direction de son cher fils. Le pauvre homme se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus avec les nouveaux amis que son gamin lui ramenait, une nouvelle fois sans permission.

La cible du regard s'excusa du bout des lèvres et avec l'atout qu'étaient ses yeux larmoyants et fatigués, cela marchait toujours sur ses parents. D'ailleurs, le maître des potions céda très vite à la technique et reporta ses yeux froids sur les deux incrustes.

Très vite, les deux démons remarquèrent qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de toute l'assemblée, très flatteur mais aussi gênant d'être le point de mire d'autant d'humains, particulièrement fouineurs.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Alexandre Whyllight, un ami de Serpentard et son père. » déclara Harry, ramenant de ce fait les yeux de tous sur lui.

Une fois cela dit, le repas apparu et la plupart des convives s'occupèrent de leurs assiettes, certains par contre regardait la petite famille entre deux bouchées. Leur maintien et leur charisme les fascinait mais ils étaient étonnés de ne pas connaître un homme aussi impressionnant. Ils se doutèrent alors qu'un mystère entourait les deux garçons.

De plus, ils notèrent que leur nom n'évoquait rien d'un quelconque lignage de sang pur. Pendant tous le repas, chacun resta plonger dans ses pensées et élabora des suppositions sur l'origine de ces deux visiteurs.

Enfin, le souper se termina signant le début d'un interrogatoire en règle non seulement des mystérieux arrivants, mais aussi de deux Serdaigle, selon les parents, écervelés.

Les pauvres gamins déclinèrent une certaine part de responsabilité, puisqu'à la base, l'idée d'amener le Serpentard ici venait de leurs trois amis. Ils ne reçurent dès lors qu'une forte remontrance pour ne pas les avoir averti de ce qui se passait.

Quant aux invités, ils étaient pris d'assaut sous les questions d'usage. Celles du genre : « D'où venez-vous ? » « Où habitez-vous ? » « Est-ce que votre femme va venir aussi ? » « Avez-vous une opinion sur la guerre qui se prépare ? » En bref, tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour ne pas faire de bourdes et les connaître mieux, et s'assurer que les deux hommes n'étaient pas du côté de Dumbledore.

A toutes ces interrogations, le père de famille répondit calmement. « Où nous habitons et d'où nous venons ne vous regarde pas, et vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Quant à avoir une femme, j'aurais du mal étant gay, et non il ne viendra pas. Enfin, en ce qui concerne la guerre, j'ai déjà forgé une opinion des deux camps, et je dois dire que je penche plus pour les idées de Voldemort. »

Ravi de la dernière réponse, on les laissa souffler et la soirée se passa agréablement. Puis, une fois les enfants fatigués après toute cette agitation, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre pour se coucher et dormir comme des bienheureux jusqu'au lendemain.

Les jours suivants se passèrent bien et furent plus calmes que le premier jour. Sans doute grâce à la punition que les trois aristos de Serpentard avaient reçue. Depuis les chamailleries entre Drago, Blaise, Théo et Alex s'étaient nettement amoindries, mais bien sûr, il restait quelques piques, sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

Une amitié sincère commençait à se créer entre eux six, plus particulièrement entre Harry, Dawn et le démon. D'une certaine manière, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils s'étaient rapprochés, comme si c'était normal, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu.

Satan, qui s'était présenté à tous sous le nom de Nathan, les regardait s'amuser comme dans le passé, et cela réveilla quelques souvenirs de ce temps, où ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Lui, son seul amour qui avait disparu depuis des années : Saraël.

Il essaya de ne plus y penser pour que son instinct ne lui dicte pas d'aller à sa recherche. Il ne connaissait pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de lui. Son compagnon d'éternité en avait-il eu marre de lui ? Pourtant leur histoire avait été si géniale, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Définitivement non, il devait arrêter sur le champ d'y penser, de se demander pourquoi et où il était. Pour se changer les idées, il s'éloigna de la scène qui avait tout ramené à la surface et se plongea dans un livre de la bibliothèque Snape sur les potions. C'était une façon comme une autre de passer le temps et occuper son esprit.

Dehors, les garçons continuaient leur jeu sous un beau soleil. Leurs familiers étaient bien sûr de la partie, et avaient été présenté au nouveau. Celui-ci n'avait guère été étonné par les animaux, surtout pas par Layanna, la licorne. Il se doutait qu'un ange et une telle créature étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Toute la matinée fut consacrée à des jeux de plein air, allant de la baignade à la course dans les bois. A midi, ils furent rappelés par la voix forte de Lily. Seulement, celle-ci ne les mit pas au courant de la surprise qui les attendait. Surprise qui plairait sans doute beaucoup à deux garçons en particulier.

Ainsi, ils déboulèrent comme des fous dans la salle à manger sans se soucier des adultes déjà présents. Ce ne fut que quand le petit Potter heurta une longue paire de fines jambes qu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous.

Il se trouva que le propriétaire des jambes n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le choc et agrippa le col du fautif. Yeux rouges contre yeux verts. Le sermon fut ravalé et Harry enserra Tom dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Le gamin murmura son prénom et le lord fondit, rendant son geste à son cher compagnon. Les cinq autres trouvèrent le tableau adorable. « Eh bien, et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas droit à un petit bisou de bienvenue, Dawn chéri.»

« Yûhi ! » hurla joyeusement l'argenté, qui à son tour se jeta dans les bras de son amour. Suivi un chaste baiser, il ne faut pas abuser de la gentillesse et de la patience des parents, alors devant eux, ils la jouaient discrets, sans leur avouer qu'ils seraient bien qu'ils acceptent leur union plus qu'inévitable.

Après les retrouvailles, ils mangèrent tous puis les enfants furent informés du programme de l'après-midi. Des cours et encore des cours. Leur entraînement à la magie ancienne devait continuer pour porter ses fruits.

L'Haut elfe se chargerait aussi d'inculquer les bases de l'occlumencie à ceux qui en avaient besoin, donc à seulement trois Serpentard désespérés, qui étaient sûrs d'être maudits.

Ainsi donc, une nouvelle routine s'installa où le matin, ils pouvaient s'amuser mais ensuite, ils devaient subir l'entraînement rigoureux de leurs professeurs, qui ne souhaitaient que les voir progresser et pouvoir se défendre.

Seuls Harry, Dawn et Alex étaient exempts de la discipline de fermeture de l'esprit, deux grâce à leur condition et le dernier grâce à son habileté magique incroyable. Ils passèrent donc ce temps à approfondir leurs liens et aussi à commencer tout de suite leurs devoirs de classe.

Et à la nuit tombée, les deux Aigles retrouvaient leurs hommes tendrement. Les câlins étant de nouveau d'actualité, ayant annulé le sort de dissimulation, ils passaient leur soirée à se retrouver.

Leurs liens avaient beau se renforcés, les deux adultes avaient parfois du mal à se contenir, l'attitude très mûr des deux garçons ne les aidant pas beaucoup à se rappeler leur âge. Quant aux enfants, ils aimaient sincèrement les deux hommes mais n'étaient pas encore prêts et assez âgés pour passer le cap.

Le couple de Serpentard n'avait pas ce problème là, ils avaient déjà fait un ou deux trucs mais n'avaient jamais franchis le pas. Restait le pauvre Drago qui était célibataire.

Ce dernier était tiraillé, se posant quelques questions. Avait-il le béguin pour Pansy ? Et que ressentait-il pour Alex ? A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur battait plus vite et il réalisait que ce joli démon lui plaisait pas mal.

Alors qui désirait-il, qui aimait-il ? Pansy ou Alexandre ? Toute une journée, il tourna et retourna cette question dans sa tête. Au final, il n'obtint qu'un mal de tête carabiné. Puis, une idée lui vint. Pourquoi ne pas poser la question à quelqu'un d'amoureux.

Là encore, il réfléchit sur celui qui serait le plus à même de l'aider, et de ne pas se moquer. La réponse vint naturellement : Harry.

Dès qu'il le put, il attrapa Ryry et se planqua avec lui dans sa chambre, afin de ne pas être surpris ou dérangé, il posa quelques sorts de défense.

« Bon Harry, il faut que tu m'aides, c'est important. » dit-il pour entamer la discussion. Son ami s'installa confortablement et l'invita à poursuivre. Le blond lui dit alors tout sur son attirance pour deux êtres qu'il avait envie de conserver dans sa vie, de ne pas vouloir faire de mal ni à l'un ni à l'autre, ainsi que les différentes sensations qu'il éprouvait en leur présence.

Le brun l'écouta attentivement et comprit très vite où cette discussion allait les mener. A la fin, il rassura son ami, le calmant doucement, car il s'énervait de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponse.

Sa solution était simple. Il suffisait de comparer ses sentiments pour chacun des deux partis. Pour la jeune fille, il ne ressentait qu'un faible désir, son cœur ne s'étant affolé qu'une seule fois et ne l'ayant pas tant côtoyée.

Pour le garçon en revanche, son petit cœur supportait à peine le choc quand il battait frénétiquement à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. De plus, même s'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis quelques jours, ils avaient passés pratiquement deux ans dans leur dortoir, leurs lits très proches.

Cela, même sans le savoir, les avaient rapprochés. Et puis, il y avait sa première impression. Celle-ci en disait long à elle seule. Il avait admiré la beauté de Pansy mais son commentaire sur Alex était beaucoup plus évocateur. _'Putain canon, et ses fesses hum !' _Voilà ce qu'il avait pensé à la première apparition du joli démon.

Quand le jeune Potter le mis sur la voie, Dray comprit aussi qu'il aimait le démon. Harry profita qu'il méditait ce qu'il allait lui dire pour s'échapper et aller retrouver Tom, tout ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait légèrement chauffé pour un petit tête-à-tête avec son homme.

Le jeune Malefoy cogita quelques instants sur la façon de présenter cela et finit par se lever pour se rendre dans la chambre de son amour secret, qui ne le serait plus pour longtemps.

De son côté, Alex avait également réfléchi sur sa relation avec le blond et noble Serpentard. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Si bien que quand il allait pour se mettre à la recherche du blond, celui-ci frappait à sa porte.

Une chance que son père soit occupé à parler avec les autres adultes. Sans tarder, il le fit entrer, et l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil.

Drago ne se fit pas prier, et après un court instant où il prit son souffle, il se lança. « Alors, voilà. Si je suis venu te voir Alex c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. » Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête mais ne l'interrompit pas.

L'aristo continua alors : « j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai fini par mettre à plat mes sentiments pour toi. Donc, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est… que… je suis amoureux de toi. » Il avait bégayé la fin de sa phrase mais son ami lui demanda de le répéter.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime. » déclara un Dray rouge pivoine de devoir répéter ses mots et anxieux de la réponse à venir.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Le brun se leva, rendant plus fébrile encore celui qui lui faisait face. Le jeune Malefoy ferma les yeux. Puis les mots qu'il espérait arrivèrent enfin.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. » déclara Alex tout contre son oreille. Dans un élan plein d'affection et de désir, il mordilla le lobe de son beau compagnon puis descendit lentement sur sa bouche. Ils scellèrent dès lors leurs lèvres.

Le baiser fut chaste, au début puis s'intensifia un peu pour finir par griser les deux garçons qui se séparèrent lentement.

Ils se sourirent puis ils sortirent précipitamment de la chambre. D'un sort, le fils du diable amena tout le monde dans le salon bleu et leur union fut déclarée devant tous.

Voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Reviews please.


	20. Retour remarqué

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, mamanline, dylvie, stormtrooper2, vampyse, Morgana Serpentard, walexia, Aislinn123, idocha, Carlia Black Malfoy et egwene.

Note : Petit mot pour expliquer le plan de Dumby. Deux revieuweuses, bravo à elles, m'ont dit que j'avais noté que les duels ne se faisaient qu'à partir de la 3e année. En effet, mais en réalité, comment faire la différence entre des deuxièmes et des troisièmes années ? J'ai joué là-dessus, parce que si Dumbledore ne dit pas l'année en désignant le participant, il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un fasse une réflexion avec le monde qu'il y a.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est assez clair ? Enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec une grosse surprise, que j'espère vous apprécierez. Evolution de couples principalement ici et un petit passage chez le Sauveur.

**Chapitre 19 : Retour remarqué **

Les vacances se poursuivirent et virent l'évolution de plusieurs couples. Ce fut d'ailleurs cet été là que Sirius et Severus traversèrent une nouvelle étape dans leur ménage.

Tout avait commencé avec le retour du troisième maraudeur : Rémus. Il était revenu depuis peu de la mission que son seigneur lui avait confiée, à savoir rallier les loups-garous à leur cause.

Bref, à peine un jour qu'il était de retour dans son minable taudis qu'il avait très envie de revoir tous ses amis, et plus particulièrement celui qu'il aimait en secret.

Comme tous les proches de la famille, il avait été mis au courant, par lettre, du lien entre son neveu et le lord.

Il pensait donc qu'il pourrait le voir en se rendant dans la maison de son meilleur ami. Or, arrivé chez les Potter, il fut informé qu'ils logeaient tous cette année dans le manoir Snape-Black.

Le nom lui fit un choc. Alors, il ne l'avait pas prévenu de leur liaison, cela fit un coup au cœur à Rem' mais il n'attendit pas pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée par l'elfe de maison de son ami.

En peu de temps, le brun avait atterri devant la haute bâtisse. Il fut identifié presque aussitôt par les barrières de protection et fut autorisé à entrer dans la demeure.

Un sort indiqua aux propriétaires qui s'introduisait chez eux, ils furent ravis d'enfin le revoir. Le lord présent à ce moment-là avec les deux hommes sourit content que le loup-garou revienne.

Un elfe avait mené Rem' jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait ses amis. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses bien que Severus et Voldemort, parfaits légilimens, apprennent très vite que le loup était triste.

Sirius n'eut aucunement besoin d'une telle stratégie. Il savait qu'il avait trahi la confiance de son ami. En effet, à Poudlard lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, Rémus était amoureux fou de Severus mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Et puis, il aurait pensé que c'était encore une idée pour le ridiculiser.

Ce qu'ignoraient les trois hommes, c'est que Rémus, même s'il était amoureux de Severus, avait fini par s'avouer aussi attirer par Sirius.

L'ambiance fut donc légèrement oppressante avant que le lord ne se décide à intervenir. « Alors, monsieur Lupin. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » le châtain lui répondit que le clan de loups-garous avait émis quelques conditions si légitimes qu'il avait donné son accord sans le consulter.

Aussitôt que ses mots franchirent ses lèvres, le loup lui exposa les exigences de ses semblables, afin de se justifier. Ils voulaient une terre pour eux seuls afin de garder un village composé uniquement de loups où aucun humain, après la guerre, ne viendrait les chercher.

Ensuite, ils avaient désiré que le ministère établisse des lois leur permettant de vivre parmi la communauté sorcière, si certains d'entre eux le désiraient. Tout cela évidemment en conséquence à leurs attitudes, tant qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles, il n'aurait pas de problèmes. Si en revanche, il se passait quelque chose de grave, ils accepteraient une punition et se rapatrieraient dans leur village.

Enfin, ils exigeaient que celui qu'il allait désigner aurait une place équivalente aux humains dans le conseil que le lord avait en projet. En bref, ils ne souhaitaient que l'égalité des races. Ce qui rassura le seigneur noir qui sourit en déclarant au sage maraudeur qu'il avait bien fait les choses.

Après cette discussion, le silence régna de nouveau. Ensuite, Sirius esquissa un mouvement pour sortir avec Rémus afin de s'expliquer sur sa situation amoureuse avec Sev'.

Rem' hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à un des salons. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et se regardèrent un instant avant que le chien ne se jette à l'eau. « Rémus, je suis désolé. Je connaissais tes sentiments pour Severus et malgré ça, je suis moi aussi tombé amoureux de lui. Ca ne s'est pas fait sans heurts, mais je suis comblé, et je pense qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi. »

Quant Siri faisait cette tête de chien battu, il était difficile de lui résister. Le troisième maraudeur le savait parfaitement et céda, lui confiant que ce n'était pas grave tant qu'ils étaient heureux.

Sirius lui sourit alors, comme à l'habitude. Mais il avait gardé en lui, son plus profond secret. En fait, Severus et lui étaient merveilleusement bien ensemble, mais il avait parfois la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Comme le premier homme qu'il avait aimé à Poudlard, lui son meilleur ami.

De leur côté, Sev' et son maître étaient restés ensemble, plongé dans leurs pensées. Tom soupira et il salua son maître des potions avant de partir à la recherche de son joli petit chaton. Il avait d'un coup envie de le câliner.

Severus resta donc seul en plein tourment. Il avait la conviction que quelque chose allait se passer entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Il partageait désormais tout avec Sirius, même un fils. Mais le loup-garou ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent à l'école avec son sérieux et son recul face aux blagues de ses amis. Le changement flottait dans l'air, il pouvait le sentir.

Loin de tout cela, les jeunes s'amusaient comme tous les matins dans le parc. Une petite séance de quidditch voilà ce qu'ils faisaient cette fois. Harry et Drago étaient attrapeurs, Dawn et Alex jouaient les gardiens et les deux autres, normalement, étaient les poursuiveurs.

Ah ! Ca pour se poursuivre, ils se poursuivaient mais bien différemment que le jeu ne l'exigeait d'habitude. Or donc, les deux amoureux s'ébattaient plus qu'autre chose, pendant qu'Alex et Dawn discutaient un peu dans leur coin et que les deux autres jouaient vraiment à poursuivre le vif d'or.

Au moment où Harry attrapa le vif, Tom apparut au milieu du terrain et lui hurla de descendre sur le champ. Ry ne comprenant pas l'attitude énervée de son compagnon ne descendit pas, re-proposant une partie à son ami blond.

Autant dire que le mage noir vit rouge aussi sec et extirpa Harry du jeu avec sa magie. Le pauvre garçon valdingua alors de plus de trois mètres de hauteur jusqu'à Tom, toujours assis sur son balai.

Dray n'ayant rien vu de tout cela, fit le beau devant tous quand il attrapa enfin le vif d'or. Jusqu'à ce que… « Non mais, ça va pas ! Tom pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça, les cours c'est que l'après-midi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'appellerais pour autre chose. » hurla le petit Potter pas content du tout et rouge de colère.

Le puissant sorcier lui fit un de ses célèbres regards glaçants et le gamin déglutit face à l'humeur noire de son homme. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! D'habitude, le grand brun le traitait bien et gentiment, là il sentait qu'il allait déguster.

Il ne crut pas si bien dire. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il avait une magnifique trace de main sur sa joue droite. Il fut tellement abasourdi qu'il ne réagit pas quand l'adulte l'agrippa par son pantalon et le ramena de force à l'intérieur de la maison, direction leur chambre.

Les autres enfants se demandaient ce qui allait arriver à Harry, mais ne firent aucun geste pour aller les espionner, tenant à leurs peaux.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, le lord ferma la porte à double tour, avec des sorts de silence et protection. Une fois cela fait, le garçon toujours sous le bras, il prit place sur le lit. Harry toujours tétanisé par la réaction de son amoureux ne releva pas quand son pantalon fut descendu jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Quand le premier coup s'abattit sur ses fesses, il se réveilla et tenta de se débattre. Malheureusement la poigne était trop forte et il ne put que subir la déculottée infligée. Il rougit honteux et commença à pleurer au bout d'une vingtaine de frappes.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de coups, Tom s'arrêta mais ne changea pas la position de son futur amant. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins qu'on l'ignore. Il espérait que désormais, le sale petit insolent s'en souvienne.

Ryry lui sanglotait toujours, la douleur avait été atroce, l'homme avait une force diabolique, et en plus, il avait réussi à l'humilier encore plus qu'il ne l'espérait. En effet, pendant sa punition, il avait senti certains de ses attributs réagirent favorablement au traitement. Résultat, il se retrouvait en érection sur les cuisses de son tourmenteur.

Celui-ci faisait fi de cela, car il le sentait parfaitement. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire détester pour une simple histoire de sexe. La punition avait déjà été forte, il n'allait pas ajouter cela en plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le petit comprenne qu'il était le maître et qu'il lui devait le respect et l'obéissance.

Il lui avoua pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ajouta qu'il devait le faire maintenant avant qu'il ne commette une bêtise devant des mangemorts sinon son autorité risquait d'être contestée à ce moment-là, et l'humiliation pour lui aurait été plus grande encore.

Le petit brun hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et demanda pourquoi il l'avait appelé au final. Rougissant un peu, le seigneur lui avoua qu'il ne voulait que faire quelques câlins et que cela pouvait attendre.

Harry ne le laissa pas continuer et se jeta contre sa poitrine, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte koala étouffante. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il voulait occulter rapidement ce passage avec un instant de tendresse.

Ils passèrent donc un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler doucement, et oubliant rapidement la scène précédente.

Le calme commençait à s'emparer du manoir. En fait, le dîner étant passé, les enfants étaient en cours avec Tom et Sev', ce qui en général se faisait dans le silence complet, excepté les ordres lancés par les deux hommes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily, James, Sirius et Rémus discutaient tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, Potter senior appris rapidement les dernières nouvelles comme la réussite de la mission et le secret de Rem' concernant son amour pour Sev'. Sans en avoir l'air, il semblait que Severus avait finalement un succès fou, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait dans le passé.

Cependant, ils ignoraient encore les sentiments qu'entretenaient leurs amis l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'ils étaient amoureux de deux hommes à la fois, mais ne se l'étaient pas avoués mutuellement.

La nuit tomba rapidement, le souper se passa vite et bien. Enfin, Rémus fut invité à passer toutes les vacances avec eux, ce qu'il accepta rapidement.

Les vacances se poursuivirent joyeusement pour la petite bande, qui ne pensa pas un instant aux Gryffondors. Tant mieux, s'ils avaient pensé à eux, ils auraient sans doute couvé quelque chose.

**Manoir Longdubat, deuxième semaine de vacances.**

La première semaine de vacances de Neville avait été géniale, quelques uns de ses amis étaient venus lui rendre visite. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à jouer au quidditch et à d'autres gens d'extérieurs. Il ne pouvait se douter que ses moments allaient bientôt lui manquer.

En gros, il ne se doutait pas que dès la deuxième semaine, Dumbledore se pointerait. Ses parents l'avaient reçu avec leur déférence et politesse habituelles. Celui-ci, comme à chaque fois, profita de cet accueil. Cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment s'occuper d'eux et il doutait que la chose serait aisée à leur faire exécutée.

En fait, dans son cher bureau, Dumby avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il entraîne lui-même le Survivant, avec l'aide volontairement forcée de ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient en effet du mal à lui enseigner quelque chose sans l'épargner. Or cette fois, il ne jouait plus, les garnements qu'il avait vu combattre l'intriguait, et il souhaitait que leur ennemi puisse les battre aisément.

« Frank, Alice, je suis navré de vous dire cela, mais Neville va devoir s'entraîner sérieusement cette année. » Voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le couper, il poursuivit sans leur laisser temps d'en placer une.

« Je sais que vous l'initier déjà à de puissants sorts, mais je dois vous dire la vérité. Nous sommes en guerre, étant le Sauveur, il ne sera pas épargné, il faut donc faire pareil ici, et se donner pleinement pour la sauvegarde de notre communauté. »

Les deux parents hochèrent la tête, et consentirent docilement à la suite du programme établi par le directeur. Malheureusement, celui-ci se rendait bien compte que le gamin serait bien plus difficile à convaincre, gâter comme il l'était, il voudrait être libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Bien décidé à ne pas lui faire de cadeau, il demanda à la femme d'appeler son enfant. Neville, qui jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre avec son jeu de carte explosive, se demanda ce qu'on lui voulait, mais descendit rapidement.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte du salon, il remarqua directement le vieux directeur. Il le salua gentiment, mais se doutant quand même d'un coup fourré, l'homme ne se déplaçait pas inutilement.

Il fut très vite fixé quand le fou de citron lui déclara abruptement qu'il allait de ce pas avoir un entraînement digne de ce nom. Par réflexe, le garçon secoua la tête et murmura un non catégorique. Les yeux du vieil homme se glacèrent alors dangereusement. Face à ces yeux bleu difficile à soutenir, Nev' faillit flancher. Mais il n'était pas le survivant pour rien, il releva alors la tête fièrement et défia Dumbledore.

« Neville, ne regardes pas ainsi le professeur Dumbledore, il est plus que gentil avec nous et s'inquiète uniquement de ta sécurité. » dit son père.

Le jeune homme secoua de nouveau la tête. « C'est faux ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est la gloire et le sort du monde sorcier. Il se fiche complètement de m'envoyer à l'abattoir. Hors de question de me laisser manipuler par un vieux malade de bonbons moldus, je ne suis pas une marionnette. Et je ne suis pas ennemi avec les Serpentards et Potter, et l'autre, pour vous. Ils m'ont provoqué et humilié, je veux les punir pour moi, pas pour la satisfaction d'un vieux sénile, incapable de se battre. »

Là, Dumbledore ne tint plus, il se leva d'un bond et d'un sort puissant envoya s'encastrer son jouet dans le mur. « Jeune présomptueux, tu crois pouvoir les vaincre ainsi. Ouvres bien tes esgourdes, sans moi tu n'es rien et si tu veux te venger tu auras besoin de mes techniques et de mes conseils. Alors modère tes propos, où alors terres-toi à jamais dans la lâcheté qui est la tienne et laisses périr tes parents et le monde. Tout sera de ta faute alors et tu t'en mordras les doigts. »

Suite à ce discours cinglant, et en partie véridique, le gamin s'inclina et accepta les remontrances de ses parents et l'entraînement que l'homme lui avait concocté. Il comprit très vite qu'il n'aurait pas une minute pour souffler. Le vieux avait tout prévu, des professeurs à foison et un horaire de fou. Seulement, s'il survivait à cet été, il mettrait une raclée à tous ses ennemis.

Ainsi donc, dès ce jour-là, le Sauveur eut droit à un intensif entraînement visant à le rendre aussi fort qu'un cinquième année. Et ce même en potions, c'est Rogue qui serait impressionné à la rentrée, un autre bon point. Remettre en place cette saleté de chauve-souris serait un merveilleux souvenir.

**Manoir Snape-Black. **

Ce qui était génial dans la maison Snape-Black c'est qu'on ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Dans tous les coins, il y avait un des gosses près à faire des blagues ou alors un adulte curieux qui posait des questions toutes les deux secondes. Satan en avait fait l'expérience. Et à son grand malheur son fils s'y mettait aussi, ces petits Serpentard déteignait dangereusement sur son enfant.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être content qu'il ait trouvé son âme sœur. Bien au contraire, il se rappelait à ce moment-là comment il avait dû lui-même se déclarer face à Saraël. Ca avait été magique, ils n'avaient alors que seize ans mais après leurs déclarations, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre pour laisser consumer l'amour qu'il avait cultivé durant des années avant de trouver le courage de se lancer.

'_Ben tiens, juste quand je commençais à penser à une chose agréable, il faut qu'on vienne m'interrompre, font chier' _pensa-t-il en voyant James Potter s'approcher.

« Ah, monsieur Whyllight, c'est vous que je cherchais. » _'Ben voyons'_ « Oui, que voulez-vous ? » répondit l'homme. « Eh bien, je me demandais, si vous aviez déjà quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »

'_On me poursuit juste pour ça maintenant ?'_ James s'expliqua en voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. « En fait, ce n'est sûrement pas aussi grave que je le pense. Mais Rémus, un de mes amis, est seul en ce moment, à cause d'un chagrin d'amour. Alors je me disais que si vous étiez célibataire, il aurait pu faire un partenaire idéal. Bien sûr, je dois vous mettre en garde, il a un petit souci : c'est un loup-garou, et il complexe encore là-dessus. »

« Navré de vous décevoir, mais je suis déjà pris. Mais si vous le désirez, je peux aller parler avec votre ami et peut-être pourrais l'aider. »

Potter senior le remercia chaleureusement puis le quitta, hélé par sa femme lui hurlant de reprendre le ménage. Le pauvre travailleur eut une grimace au ton de sa femme, ce qui fit ricaner Satan.

Après cela, Nathan s'en alla à la recherche de ce loup-garou attristé. Sur le chemin, il demanda à tous ceux qu'il croisa s'il n'avait pas vu l'homme. Suite aux différents renseignements, qui le firent courir dans une bonne partie de la maison, il trouva la pauvre âme lupine dans le jardin.

Le seigneur des enfers s'approcha, mais fut senti très vite par le flair exceptionnel des loups. « Du calme, monsieur Lupin, c'est monsieur Potter qui m'envoie à votre rencontre, il espère que je vous sois utile d'une quelconque manière. »

Rémus, rassuré par les paroles de cet homme, bien qu'étrange, se laissa approcher. « James est vraiment idiot, je n'ai aucune envie de me jeter dans les bras d'un autre, un amour pareil est impossible. »

Ces paroles intriguèrent le démon et il commença à discuter doucement avec l'homme loup. Lui tirer les vers du nez ne fut guère difficile. Se confier à un étranger était plus aisé qu'avec ses propres amis.

« Bon, je comprends votre situation. Mais soyez franc, pouvez-vous vous contenter d'être seulement leur ami à tous deux ? » Il secoua négativement la tête. « Je ne vois que deux possibilités, soit vous êtes lâche, donc un Gryffondor indigne, soit vous leur dites tout, et vous êtes fixé. Qui sait peut-être cachent-ils eux aussi des sentiments pour vous. »

Son vis-à-vis releva la tête à la dernière phrase. Etait-il possible qu'il ait raison, Sirius et Severus ne lui seraient pas insensibles ?

Rasséréné par l'idée, il remercia le grand brun et fonça dignement jusqu'à la chambre des deux hommes de sa vie. Il les trouva en train de faire l'amour. La scène très intense, fit affluer le sang dans ses pommettes, et à un autre endroit plus au sud.

Son gémissement face au spectacle ne passa pas inaperçu. Sirius, qui se faisait dominer, le vit même très nettement et se tendit. La crispation soudainement du corps de son partenaire arrêta très vite le dominant. Sev' se retourna alors et eut un choc quand il croisa le regard de celui qui avait provoqué leurs excitations.

Les deux corps allongés reprirent une position décente, cachant leur nudité sous le drap. Le loup, très excité, se faisait un film sur la raison de cette scène d'amour. Il croyait, à tort, que les deux hommes n'en avaient finalement rien à fiche de lui et copulait joyeusement, occultant les réminiscences de leur rapport antérieur.

En effet, si Sirius savait qu'au début il aimait Severus, ce dernier en revanche devait leur rupture à un secret bien gardé. Rémus avait compris être amoureux de l'animagus chien lors de sa sixième année et l'avait avoué à son amant d'alors.

Maintenant, tout ce que pensait le loup c'était qu'il était inutile. Sev' qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, commença à s'énerver. « Veux-tu arrêter ton mélodrame, maudit loup-garou ! Si on en est arrivé là, c'est à cause de toi, seulement parce qu'on pensait qu'on ne pourrait plus t'avoir. »

Ces paroles figèrent encore plus Rémus qui demanda des explications. Les deux hommes l'invitèrent à s'asseoir à côté d'eux et lui expliquèrent tout.

A la base, Sirius avait toujours apprécié Snape, c'est pour ça qu'il l'énervait à longueur de temps, et il était amoureux de son ami. Severus lui avoua la même chose : il adorait enrager Black pour les mêmes raisons, et il était également amoureux de lui.

La suite, on la connaît : Rémus sortit avec Sevy, rendant triste son ami. Puis ce fut l'inverse durant leurs deux dernières années au collège.

Et à la fin d'1 an de vie commune avec son chien préféré, ils avaient cassé. Ils sentaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais heureux seulement à deux. Les rapports s'étant dégradés avec le maître des potions depuis lors, ne leur avait laissé aucun espoir.

Puis vint le temps où ils s'étaient tout trois enrôlés chez les mangemorts avec Lily et James. Les missions se succédant ils se perdirent de vue. Et ils en étaient là maintenant.

« Bon, maintenant, finis les enfantillages ! » hurla Sirius. Là-dessus, il attira les deux hommes sur lui et les embrassa fougueusement pour marquer le début de leur vie à trois, heu à quatre en comptant leur fils. Quand Rem' fut au courant de la nouvelle et du passé de l'enfant, il jura, comme les autres l'avaient fait avant de veiller sur le garçon et de le rendre heureux.

« Oui, on a compris, mais là, en l'occurrence, c'est nous que tu vas enfin rendre heureux et sur le champ. » dirent les deux gars en chœur et l'enfonçant dans leurs bras.

Sirius sourit enfin comblé d'avoir enfin les deux hommes de ses rêves à ses côtés et pour toujours, surtout quand la chose qu'il aimait énormément entrait aussi dans l'équation.

Il fut donc assailli par deux bouches voraces, une s'occupant de distraire sa bouche, l'autre vagabondant outrageusement entre ses abdos et ses tétons. La chaleur commençait à les envahir peu à peu, et le rythme s'accéléra.

Très vite, Sev' obligea Rémus à descendre avec lui pour une double fellation des plus gouteuses. Ils s'acharnèrent à sucer et frotter le sexe turgescent avec leurs langues et leurs mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devient aussi dur que la pierre.

Cela fait, le loup-garou pénétra sans cérémonie l'antre humide de son partenaire avant d'être lui-même pris par derrière par un maître des potions très impatient. Seulement préparé avec un peu de salive et deux doigts, Severus ne put attendre plus longtemps pour le pénétrer avec force.

Les mouvements s'accordèrent puis accélérèrent et enfin, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre complètement satisfaits.

Alors qu'eux se fatiguaient en se faisant du bien, les pauvres enfants devaient revenir s'enfermer pour le cours de magie avec Tom. Celui-ci, au courant de beaucoup de choses, les rassura, Snape ne donnerait pas son cours aujourd'hui.

A cette annonce, les cinq amis, Alex ne participant pas puisque cela ne lui est pas utile, sautèrent de joie. Pour profiter encore du beau temps, ils furent extrêmement attentifs et studieux, afin de raccourcir au maximum la leçon.

Voyant leur motivation, le lord en profita pour voir quelques sortilèges assez puissants qu'ils maîtrisèrent très vite, il allait bientôt les comparer à des éponges à ce rythme.

Ils virent d'ailleurs un sort qu'ils apprécièrent particulièrement : le Digiverterus, un sort qui permettait de retourner un doigt à la fois. Il était souvent employer pour torturer les gens, car la chose faisait mal.

Puis, il y avait aussi le Levicorpus, qui n'était pas difficile en soi, mais certaines de ses variantes pouvaient parfois causer quelques soucis.

Après cette intéressante expérience sur des mannequins ressemblant beaucoup à des humains, les enfants furent libres d'aller vagabonder.

Ainsi, entre des cours de plus en plus intéressants, des séances câlins pour tous et des jeux d'extérieurs pour les enfants, le mois de juillet fila très vite. Si bien que le 31, Harry en avait presque oublié son anniversaire.

Presque car il était prévu que Pansy arrive à cette date, en arrivant elle raviva donc l'événement à sa mémoire.

Les salutations furent chaleureuses et on trouva très vite son père charmant mais sa mère bien trop mielleuse pour lui faire confiance. En tout cas ce fut l'avis des enfants, le lord et certains adultes les accueillirent à bras ouverts et discutèrent beaucoup avec eux jusqu'à ce que l'heure du souper sonne.

A minuit pile, le jeune Potter reçu des cadeaux à foison, même de Satan et de son fils. Il avait reçu entre autres plein de livres s'étalant sur plus d'une trentaine de sujets, dont les potions qui avait été sans surprise offert par Severus.

Des deux démons, il avait eu un livre sur le monde des enfers et un autre sur les endroits oubliés et mythiques. Ainsi qu'un magnifique bracelet d'or serti d'un rubis et d'une émeraude. Monsieur Whyllight avait ajouté quelques mots énigmatiques sur une carte.

_Dans quelques temps, l'heure viendra où ce bracelet prendra toute son importance, gardes-le précieusement sur toi, en le dissimulant si nécessaire en un simple ornement pour tes ennemis. _

Ce message curieux étonna, quelque peu l'enfant, mais il n'en fit plus grand cas quand il poursuivi l'ouverture des présents.

Un des cadeaux qu'Harry apprécia le plus fut un des dessins offert par Théo, qui avait un réel don pour cet art. Une esquisse de lui et de Tom enlacés et souriants sur un fauteuil. Quand son compagnon vit l'ébauche, il félicita le dessinateur pour son coup de crayon et la réalité qui se dégageait du tableau.

Le félicité rougit, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais il était passé devant la porte entrebâillée de leur chambre à ce même moment, et avait été tellement touché de l'amour qui en ressortait qu'il s'était dépêché de coucher le portrait sur papier.

Bien sûr, après le déballage de paquets, ils s'empressèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Pour ne pas avoir de mal à emmener ses cadeaux, Ryry lança un sort de lévitation, sans baguette, et toutes ses nouvelles affaires le suivirent jusqu'à sa chambre où Tom le suivit. Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre comme d'habitude.

A partir du lendemain, une fille s'était donc ajoutée à la bande et ils s'amusèrent joyeusement tous les sept dans le jardin à divers jeux soit ensembles soit avec leurs familiers. A leur vue, Pansy était devenue extatique, elle regarda toutes les belles créatures sous tous les angles et les idolâtrât pendant un bon moment. Instant qu'apprécièrent les animaux, les gonflant de fierté avec tous les éloges qu'on leur faisait.

Puis, son visage changea brusquement d'expression, de joyeuse elle passa à triste à la pensée qu'elle n'avait pas, elle, d'animal de compagnie. Les garçons lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait, et elle leur avoua être jalouse qu'ils aillent de pareilles animaux et pas elle.

Sur ces mots, les six garçons s'empressèrent de l'emmener dans la forêt, où elle pourrait peut-être trouver son bonheur. C'était en majorité dans les bois environnant leur maison qu'ils avaient trouvé leurs amis.

Malheureusement cette fois, la chance ne tourna pas en leur faveur. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'encourager la jeune fille à rechercher son familier dans les environs de sa maison.

Après cela, personne ne vit le temps passer. La fin de l'été s'écoula doucement mais sûrement. La seule chose qui sortit de l'ordinaire avant le départ de la jeune Parkinson fut la conversation qu'elle eut avec Drago un jour soir.

En fait, il avait décidé d'éclaircir les choses sur leur relation. Le garçon avait avoué avoir eu le béguin pour elle mais qu'au final, il ne la voyait que comme une sœur. Quand Pansy lui répondit, il fut surpris de sa réponse.

« Ah ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est vrai que pendant le voyage dans le train, il m'a semblé ressentir des choses pour toi. Seulement, j'ai vite réalisé que notre relation n'aboutirait pas à quelque chose de plus qu'ami – amie. Et puis au cours de l'année, j'ai découvert une nouvelle part de mon être : je suis gay moi aussi, et amoureuse en plus. »

Ebahi, il l'avait regardée un moment, avant de pousser un soupir et un « Ca aurait pu être plus difficile et je suis content que les choses se fassent comme ça. » Puis, il avait continué en l'interrogeant sur la personne qu'elle aimait, mais il n'avait rien put en tirer, si ce n'est la certitude qu'avait Pansy que c'était une fille bien.

Enfin, tout le monde était rentré chez soi. En fait, la plupart aida dans les derniers jours à transférer les affaires de leur ami loup-garou dans la demeure Snape-Black-Lupin. Quant à Dawn, après avoir discuté avec l'homme pour se faire une opinion, il n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Il était même ravi d'être ainsi entouré.

Enfin, l'avant dernier jour des vacances, ils s'étaient de nouveaux tous retrouver pour acheter les nouvelles fournitures nécessaires à leur troisième année à tous les sept.

Ils apprirent aussi ce jour-là qu'ils auraient un nouveau professeur, enfin seulement pour ceux qui avaient décidé de prendre l'option Runes. Bon, ben cette année sera peut-être mouvementée avec le plus farfelu des maraudeurs de l'enceinte de l'école.

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce trio et du lime ? Et de tout le reste ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! (de nouveau les yeux de chat botté tout mimi, pour avoir pleins de commentaires.)


	21. La troisième année

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, mamanline, titmo, Fumikoheika, stormtrrooper2, vampyse, Aislinn123, Morgana Serpentard, SLASHAGOGO, bianka17, imgine, SophyWald.

Petit message en plus : je suis triste de ne plus avoir de review depuis quelque temps de Atria97, Akira sanguinis et An author alone in the dark. Si vous êtes encore là, rassurez-moi.

2ème plus long chapitre : 13 pages Word, je suis assez fier de moi ! Alors, comme l'indique le titre : troisième année avec apparition du début de la relation Pansy/Hermione, la petite vengeance de Neville, et un nouvel oc. Voilà Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 20 : Troisième année.**

Et c'est reparti pour une troisième année. De nouveau, le voyage en train pour les six garçons, vite rejoint par Pansy.

Celle-ci leur annonça, d'ailleurs, d'emblée une excellente nouvelle la concernant. Elle avait trouvé son familier. Une magnifique femelle lynx qu'elle avait nommée Sealia et qu'elle avait rencontré, comme ils l'avaient prédit, dans la forêt entourant le domaine Parkinson.

L'animal se trouvait d'ailleurs en queue du train, avec les bagages. Puis, ils dérivèrent sur d'autres discussions, allant des vacances au programme scolaire de cette année. Ils étaient impatient de voir Sirius à l'œuvre en tant que prof, se demandant si l'homme si amusant pourrait rendre son cours aussi intéressant qu'ils l'espéraient.

En fait, seuls Harry, Dawn et Théo s'étaient inscrits à cette option, donc ils n'y aura qu'eux pour émettre un avis sur la façon d'enseigner de leur adulte préféré.

En attendant joyeusement cette nouvelle entrée au château, ils s'amusèrent à passer le temps en jouant aux cartes explosives ou à lire les livres de l'année pour certains, et certaine, plus studieux.

Malheureusement, à un moment du voyage, ils eurent encore un démêlé avec un Survivant des plus hargneux. En effet, Neville avait passé tout l'été à s'entraîner avec pour leitmotiv d'écraser ses ennemis en beauté dès le début de la rentrée. Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer dans le train ?

Comme à son habitude, le Sauveur était entouré de ses amis Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley et compagnie comme on les appelait. Il avait emmené ses supporters avec lui pour sa démonstration et était tombé par hasard sur un petit Serpentard blond sortant des toilettes.

Théo n'avait pas vu le sort lui venir dessus, songeant naïvement qu'il fallait être un vrai demeuré pour s'attaquer à lui, et par extension ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, les rois autoproclamés de la maison du Lion étaient de cette catégorie.

Et par manque de chance, le couloir était bondé d'étudiants de différentes maisons. L'occasion était trop belle pour que ses maudits gryffons la laisse passer.

Longdubat lui avait donc envoyé un putain de sort de pétrification. Puis, se délectant de sa vengeance, lui avait attaché les pieds et les poings, avant d'annuler son autre sort. « T'es malade Longdubat ! Détaches-moi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup ! »

Le garçon qui a survécu le fit taire en lui fourrant un bâillon dans la bouche. « Voilà, comme ça ton humiliation sera beaucoup plus simple à effectuer. J'aimerais éviter que tu brailles comme un bœuf quand l'heure de ma victoire arrivera. »

Une sueur froide s'empara de tous les occupants du convoi. Un Serpentard, plus vif que les autres, s'empressa de filer discrètement à la recherche des amis de la pauvre future victime.

Ceux-ci étaient sagement dans leur compartiment toujours occupé à jouer ou à bouquiner. Les quatre amis de Théodore avaient entendu son appel télépathique les avertissant qu'il avait un problème, mais qu'il les interdisait de venir l'aider. Ses mots exacts avaient été : _'Les gars, je vais avoir un petit retard, mais rien d'inquiétant alors rester à l'écart, compris ?'_

Ses amis n'avaient pas objecté et le laisserait se débrouiller, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait jamais chercher Théo, sous peine de lourdes représailles.

En effet, le blond, curieux, laissa le prétendu Sauveur le railler. Il se foutait royalement de ce qu'il pensait de lui. Pendant qu'ils déblatéraient, lui entrait dans l'esprit de leur benêt de chef pour découvrir le prochain sort à venir.

En effet, grâce à Sev', les trois Serpentard avaient remédié à leur lacune en occlumencie et en légilimencie. Après un sévère entraînement, ils étaient capables de pénétrer l'esprit de beaucoup de gens. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à savoir ce que pensait leur prof, maître es occlumencie, ni Voldemort.

Cependant, cette capacité se révélait très utile, surtout en ce moment. Neville était complètement nul pour se vider l'esprit, il était très aisé de lire ses pensées et ce qu'il y voyait n'était pas du tout à son goût.

Donc, pendant le bavardage, ou les calomnies, qu'on lui balançait le blond Serpentard défit ses liens avec un sort informulé. Cependant pour garder l'effet de surprise, il se lança un sort d'illusion pour que tout le monde croie qu'il était toujours en mauvaise position.

Les casse-pieds arrêtèrent enfin leur blabla, qu'il n'avait même pas écouté, pour le regarder d'un œil mauvais. Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan allaient s'approcher de lui quand ils furent arrêtés par leur chef. Il voulait s'occuper de lui tout seul.

Le brun était convaincu que son sort allait ridiculiser à vie le mangemort en formation. Il pointa alors fièrement sa baguette vers lui et lança : « Levicorpus. »

L'illusion que Théo avait lancée se tortilla puis s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre le plafond du train. La forme se retrouva tête en bas puis fut ballotée de droite à gauche au gré du bon plaisir des Gryffondor.

Avec un sourire narquois, l'ange défit son sort pour ne laisser que du vide à l'endroit pointé par le Survivant… décontenancé.

Un merde bruyant s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de chercher sa victime des yeux. Il tomba sur le jeune présomptueux sifflotant accolé au mur. « Ah ! Tu as enfin remarqué ! J'ai cru que tu allais y mettre un siècle ! Bon sur ce, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais… en fait si. »

Sur ces mots acérés, le garçon retourna calmement à son compartiment avec le sourire aux lèvres, il était si facile de duper ce cher Survivant qu'il en devenait risible.

Dans le compartiment justement, le garçon de quatrième année était enfin arrivé à son but, trop tard à force d'ouvrir tous les compartiments. Il mit les copains de l'attaqué au courant. Il tomba alors des nues quand, pour seule réaction, il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules je m'en foutiste.

« Non, mais oh ! Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ! » hurla-t-il. « Oh ! Ca va, pas la peine de hurler comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » rétorqua une voix ferme derrière lui. Pour le coup, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez face… à Nott ? _'Mais il était au prise avec l'autre débile de gryffon !' _

« Bon, tu permets, mais j'aimerais rentrer là-dedans et retrouver mes amis, si ça ne te gênes pas. » Par pur réflexe, le quatrième année se décala et Théo put rentrer et fermer la porte pour raconter en toute intimité son écrasante victoire sur le Sauveur.

La suite du voyage fut très calme, les Gryffondors n'osaient pas trop la ramener après le coup d'éclat de Théo. Ce fut donc de très bonne humeur que les sept amis descendirent du train, leur petit ange ayant raconté son accrochage à grand renfort de gestes désopilants, mimant la réaction de ses attaquants.

Les calèches les amenèrent rapidement à l'entrée du château, qu'ils se dépêchèrent de franchir pour échapper au froid ambiant.

Une fois au chaud à l'intérieur du hall, les étudiants se dirigèrent d'un bon pas dans la Grande Salle, impatient de se restaurer. Seulement avant cela, il y eut encore la répartition puis la mise en garde de Dumbledore sur le règlement et sur la forêt interdite. Enfin, l'annonce des professeurs aussi bien pour les nouveaux que pour les anciens.

Quand il arriva au nouveau professeur, Sirius Black, toutes les filles s'extasièrent sur sa beauté, les garçons plus discrets parlèrent plus volontiers de son charisme et de sa célébrité légendaire. Aussi bien les farces que les filles n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui apparemment donc, c'était un bon point pour lui. Et une chance pour les garçons d'avoir des conseils sur la drague.

Le professeur de Runes fut ravi des réactions de ses futurs étudiants. Il remarqua aussi, moins réjouissant, que son cher fils commençait à bouder à la table des Serdaigles. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait cette réaction et se jura dans parler avec lui un peu plus tard.

A la table des intellectuels, les Serdaigle donc, Dawn en effet tirait un peu la tronche, et Harry, fin observateur, le remarqua.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas content que Sirius soit là ? » demanda Ryry. « Non, ce pas ça ! répondit Dawn. Je suis ravi que Papa ait trouvé un emploi. Lui qui se plaignait du ministère, je suis content qu'il ait démissionné. Seulement, j'ai la nette impression que le fait qu'il soit si connu, empoissonnera notre relation. »

« Hein ? » fut la réponse qu'il obtint de son meilleur ami. Il développa alors sa pensée. « Ben réfléchis ! C'est mon père, il risque de favoriser notre maison, puisque je suis son fils. Du coup, on va dire des trucs sur moi, sur lui et sur Père. Et puis, je ne pourrais sans doute pas le voir aussi souvent que je veux. Tu vois bien les réactions ce soir, il risque d'y prendre goût et de m'oublier un peu. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir quasi inaudible puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui répondre. « Bon sang ! Dawn, là t'es vraiment bête. Comment peux-tu croire qu'il va te délaisser, Siri n'est pas comme ça. Bon d'accord, on sait que c'est un chien fou, mais il t'aime sincèrement, comme il aime Sev'. Alors, je t'en prie, dis toi bien que ton père, même tes pères ne t'oublieront pas. Tu les connais non ? Même s'ils ont une préférence pour toi, ils ne laisseront jamais cela déteindre sur leur travail. »

« Tu as raison, enfin j'espère. Mais ses réactions ! C'est exagéré, je dis sans doute ça parce que ce sont mes parents mais je vois mal ce qu'on leur trouve à tous les deux. »

« Tous les deux ? D'accord pour Sir' mais Severus ? Je n'ai jamais entendu une remarque gentille sur ton père, sans vouloir te blesser. » « Oui, bon ça cours pas les couloirs, mais j'ai surpris deux filles un jour en train de parler de lui. Elles disaient que malgré son air froid, elle le trouvait sexy. Et je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, leur fasse de pareilles remarques, à part si c'est vous. »

« Oui, je comprends que ce soit gênant, j'aurais sans doute la même réaction que toi, si c'étaient mes parents ou Tom. »

Ce fut là-dessus que se clôtura la discussion. Harry garda en tête de toucher deux mots de leur entrevue à son parrain.

Le dîner apparut enfin sur la table, tout le monde se jeta dessus et la nourriture fut vite engloutie. Pour terminer Dumbledore demanda, comme chaque année, au préfet d'amener les premières années à leur salle commune. Les autres étudiants suivirent le rythme et allèrent dans leur dortoir rapidement.

Après une toilette complète chacun, ils retrouvèrent la douceur de leur lit à baldaquin et l'atmosphère si particulière qui caractérise Poudlard à la tombée de la nuit. Ils retrouvaient tous un deuxième foyer dans cette école et c'était merveilleux de s'endormir avec ce sentiment de confiance et de sérénité.

Le lendemain, à sept heures et demie tapant, les Serpentard et les deux Serdaigle se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Comme à leur habitude désormais, ils prenaient tous leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Les autres Serpents étaient habitués depuis longtemps à compter les deux Aigles comme des leurs, ils pouvaient se révéler plus Serpentard qu'eux quand ils le voulaient.

Le repas passa vite et Harry profita du temps qu'il avait pour aller faire une visite rapide chez ses professeurs préférés.

Severus, lève tôt, comme toujours avait déjà pris son repas, mais pas son chien de mari. Quand on toqua à la porte, il pesta contre l'idiot qui avait la bonne idée de venir à une heure pareille dans ses quartiers.

« Salut Sev', je peux entrer ? » demanda son neveu. Dire qu'il était surpris était un peu léger. Il commençait plutôt à angoisser qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son gamin pour que son meilleur ami débarque à huit heures moins le quart.

« Avant que tu ne fasses une crise de panique, il n'est rien arrivé à Dawn. Enfin, disons juste qu'il a quelques idées saugrenues depuis hier soir. » Nettement soulagé, le maître de potion souffla et s'empressa d'aller réveiller son cher et tendre.

« Debout, sale clebs ou on fait rien ce soir avec Rémus ! » A cette menace, très efficace, Sirius se leva comme une fusée. En moins de deux minutes, il était lavé, coiffé et habillé de pied en cape.

« C'était pas la peine de me réveiller de ta voix sadique et tonitruante, la douceur, ça marche aussi. » rétorqua le prof de Runes. « Ouais, peut-être. Seulement, là il ne faut pas traîner, Harry est là pour nous annoncer quelque chose que je présent de mauvais augure. »

Les deux hommes revinrent alors dans le salon et s'assirent, raides, sur leur fauteuil. « Bon, voilà ! entama Ry. En fait, hier pendant ta présentation Sir', Dawn m'a confié qu'avec ce changement, le fait que tu sois prof et populaire, il avait peur que tu l'oublies un petit peu à cause des autres et que tu le favorises aussi parce qu'il est ton fils. Donc, voilà, en fait, il complexe à propos des qu'en dira-t-on qui pourrait d'écouler de ton nouveau statut. »

A cette nouvelle, les deux adultes furent choqués, au point qu'Harry prenne sur lui de justifier le comportement de son ami. « Je pense que je peux expliquer pourquoi il a réagit comme ça. En fait, il a juste peur de souffrir de nouveau. Il ne veux plus être abandonné, ni privé d'amour pour une raison qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment, même s'il concède que vous êtes… deux sex symboles. »

Pour le coup, Siri et Sevy furent encore plus atterrés si possible. « Alors, tu es en train de nous dire que c'est parce que certains élèves nous trouvent sexy qu'il aurait peur qu'on ne veuille plus de lui. Mais c'est ridicule, on n'est pas comme ça, et il le sait. » Harry acquiesça et leur confia que c'était ce qu'il avait dit, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas suffisant d'en parler entre amis. Il valait mieux qu'ils crèvent l'abcès en famille.

L'heure avançant dangereusement, les adultes lui firent comprendre de filer rapidement en cours, puisqu'il avait déjà ses affaires tous prêts avec lui.

Avant de partir eux-mêmes donner cours, ils convinrent de convoquer leur fils dès la pause de midi qu'ils prendraient ensemble. Ca tombait bien puisque Sirius lui donnait cours juste avant le dîner.

Ce fut donc après deux heures de Métamorphose avec McGonagall que les trois amis allaient expérimenter le talent de pédagogue de leur animagus préféré.

La leçon de Runes se déroulait dans une tour légèrement éloignée de la salle de Métamorphose, ils durent donc s'empresser de faire le chemin pour ne pas être en retard. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, ils constatèrent que la classe ne se composait que d'eux trois, de deux Poufsouffle, d'une Gryffondor, d'un autre Serdaigle et d'un seul Serpentard, sans compter Théo.

Le grand brun vint leur ouvrir la porte et les invita à entrer. « Bienvenue, les jeunes ! Asseyez-vous vite, nous avons des tas de choses à apprendre. Vous allez voir ce cours est passionnant, je vous assure. Vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer avec moi. »

Son entrée en matière était on ne peut plus encourageante. Surtout quand il finit sa phrase d'un sourire ravageur, qui cloua le Pouf souffle sur place.

Black commença alors son cours en douceur, expliquant calmement mais de façon amusante l'origine des runes et leur utilité dans leurs actes quotidiens.

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi, dans une attitude bonne enfant où chacun pouvait à loisir poser des questions ou se renseigner plus avant dans la matière. Cependant, leur enseignant refreina quelque peu leurs ardeurs, leur assurant que brûler des étapes dans cette matière n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais, pour ne pas les brider trop non plus, il parvint à établir des liens entre les futurs cours à venir et celui qu'il exerçait pour le moment, ne rendant que l'attente plus excitante encore.

A la fin du cours, chacun avait déjà la sensation d'avoir retenu tous ce que le prof avait dit. Seul Dawn dut rester à la demande de son père.

« Fils. Harry nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé au dîner d'hier. Alors, nous aimerions parler de ça avec toi maintenant, en mangeant, tu veux bien ? » Bien conscient que le sujet était désormais inévitable, il ne refusa pas l'invitation.

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons redescendirent au cachot pour retrouver Sev' et manger tout en résolvant le problème.

Celui-ci fut ravi que le petit n'aie pas fait d'histoire apparemment. Ils prirent place autour de la table et aussitôt le repas préparé par les elfes à la demande de Severus apparu. Les trois garçons se mirent donc à manger.

Au bout de quelques instants, le maître des potions lança la discussion. « Dawn. » commença-t-il doucement. « Harry est venu ce matin et nous à tout expliquer. Ne sois pas fâché après lui, s'il te plaît, il a cru bien faire pour nous tous, et il a raison. »

Son fils n'objecta pas. Il savait parfaitement que son ami avait fait ça pour son bien, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque.

« Ecoutes, fils. Il est vrai que je suis souvent partial en ce qui concerne ma maison, mais ça n'a jamais rien affecté entre nous. Alors je peux te jurer que Sirius sera aussi juste envers toi qu'envers les autres. Il n'y aura pas de favoritisme pour toi. On sait de quoi tu es capable, nous n'avons donc aucune raison de t'aidé plus que d'autre. »

« Sevy a raison, chéri. » continua Sirius. « Je te jure sur mon honneur de ne faire de cadeau à personne que ce soit dans ma classe ou où que ce soit dans le château. Et puis, pour ce qui est des commérages… n'y pense pas, on se fiche de l'avis des étudiants sur nous. De plus, on s'aime tous énormément et personne ne te remplaceras jamais. »

« Oui, Siri à raison, nous avons décidé de te consacrer une heure ou deux chaque soir, même ici, ce sera comme à la maison. Et si jamais tu as un problème, viens directement nous en parler et au besoin, il y a une chambre ici pour toi. »

Tout au long de leur discours, leur fils avait eu une mine plus réjouie et désormais, un beau sourire s'était emparé de son visage.

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison, j'ai été stupide. C'est juste que j'avais peur… » Sirius et Severus finirent sa phrase ensemble : « qu'on te délaisse. » Ils conclurent par une phrase qui resterait gravée pour toujours dans le cœur du petit elfe. « Ca n'arrivera jamais, nous sommes une famille maintenant, un peu hétéroclite mais nous sommes unis l'un à l'autre par de puissants sentiments, ne l'oublie jamais. »

La plus belle déclaration, selon l'avis des deux professeurs fut ce que le garçon leur répondit. « Je vous aime mes papas chéris, et je ne veux pas que la situation change, pour rien au monde. »

Puis, le repas se termina et les cours reprirent. Quand Harry et Dawn se retrouvèrent, ils se tombèrent dans les bras, et l'argenté lui souffla un très sincère merci pour tout.

L'année s'écoula doucement, l'hiver se rapprocha avec les fêtes. Tout le monde repartit pour deux longues semaines chez soi. Les enfants profitèrent de la neige pour faire des batailles, avec Sirius et James évidemment, et aussi expérimenter le ski. La colline qui ne siégeait pas loin du manoir Potter avait été un terrain des plus jouissifs pour pratiquer.

Puis revint le temps des cours à Poudlard. Ce fut au cours d'un petit déjeuner qu'une nouvelle dramatique tomba.

« Hé, les gars lisez cet article de la Gazette. Il y a un fugitif qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban ! » Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la une du journal.

_La nuit dernière, un événement sans précédent a vu le jour. La célèbre sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban, qui héberge la fleur des mauvais sorciers, a été percée. _

_La nouvelle est tombée, ce serait Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même qui aurait libérer plusieurs mangemorts encore retenus prisonniers. Parmi eux on peut compter Fenrir Greyback, Evans Rosier_ _et d'autres moins connu. _

_Malheureusement le plus monstrueux des détenus qui était incarcéré s'est également échappé, sans doute profitant de l'ébullition causée par le mage noir tristement célèbre._

_Le non moins célèbre Faucheur est désormais en liberté. D'après nos sources, cet homme dangereux serait encore à la recherche de sa dernière victime désignée : notre Sauveur à tous, Neville Longdubat. _

_Nous souhaitons tous que cet homme en particulier soit retrouvé et tuer sur le champ. Toute personne susceptible de fournir des informations sur cet individu est priée de s'adresser aux aurors ou à l'autorité compétente la plus proche. _

Les élèves de toutes les maisons confondues se retournèrent tous pour voir la réaction du Survivant. Celui-ci était plus pâle qu'un mort. Il savait que pour une raison ou une autre ce type, ce malade ferait tout pour approcher Poudlard dans l'espoir fou de le tuer. Le garçon complètement perdu, reporta lui-même son regard vers Dumbledore.

Le directeur, quant à lui, semblait prendre la chose par-dessus le balai. Il s'occupait plus des articles moins sensationnels et surtout d'avaler sa part de tarte au citron. Pour le coup, toute la salle était écœurée, tant pour son attitude que pour ses goûts alimentaires.

Il n'y avait pas que Dumby qui était calme à la table des professeurs. Sirius et Severus discutait allègrement de tout autre chose semblait-il.

Voyant cela, les cinq amis et Alex décidèrent de demander plus d'informations sur ce Faucheur. Ils étaient curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme, peut-être sa vraie identité. La nouvelle n'avait pas autant d'impact sur eux. Tout simplement parce que cet homme ne faisait pas partie des troupes de mangemorts qu'ils connaissaient, et ils en connaissaient énormément.

Directement à la fin de la journée, les six amis s'empressèrent de se rendre aux quartiers des cachots et de prétexter vouloir faire leurs devoirs au calme. Les deux adultes n'étaient pas dupes mais laissèrent couler. Ils avaient bien le droit de savoir qui était ce soi-disant tueur de Survivant.

Très vite, les travaux furent bouclés et ils réclamèrent l'attention des deux hommes pour leur poser la question qui les taraudait depuis le matin. « Qui est ce type en réalité ? »

Ce fut Severus qui leur répondit, probablement parce qu'il était au service de Voldemort depuis plus longtemps.

« Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement mais Tom avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui et il voulait qu'il rejoigne son camp. Seulement, l'homme a décliné l'offre prétextant qu'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un, il révéla très vite qui il recherchait. Ce n'était autre que le Survivant, le vrai cette fois, car il devait revenir à un certain endroit qui était en danger. »

« Si j'ai bien tout suivi à ce moment-là, le garçon élu et son compagnon devait revenir très vite dans leur royaume pour le protéger d'une menace grandissante de jour en jour. Il était le chef de la résistance, il avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir repousser l'ennemi mais sans l'appui royal pour mettre fin à l'ascension d'un règne despotique, il ne pourrait guère faire grand-chose. »

« Enfin tout cela était confus, car il n'était pas habilité à divulguer cet appel à d'autre que les deux hommes élus au règne de ce royaume. Voilà, c'est tout ce que sais, et non je ne sais pas son nom, il ne s'est jamais vraiment présenté autrement que par le nom de la Mort.»

« D'accord, mais pourquoi dans notre monde, les gens l'appellent le Faucheur plutôt que la mort. C'est glauque comme terme je trouve. » demanda Théo.

« Les gens n'aiment pas nommer la mort, pour eux, ils pensent que prononcer ce nom serait signé la fin de leurs vies. C'et pour ça qu'ils ont détourné son nom en un synonyme tout aussi annonciateur de décès. » répondit Sev' avec sagesse.

« Bon maintenant, rentrer dans vos dortoirs, le couvre feu risque d'être passé sinon. » lança Sirius par-dessus, les copies qu'il corrigeait.

Les enfants comprirent très vite le message et s'en allèrent. Evidemment Dray et Blaise ne purent s'empêcher de leur lancer une remarque. « Bon baisage les amoureux ! » Encore heureux pour eux que les deux adultes soient déjà occupés à se sauter dessus, et qu'ils n'aient rien entendu.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans une sourde angoisse. Les élèves avaient peur que l'homme qui avait réussi à s'échapper de prison ne puisse entrer discrètement ici et qu'il fasse un massacre.

Cependant rien ne se passa. Seules des nouvelles leur parvenaient par la Gazette du sorcier. Soi disant qu'une vieille femme avait vu l'homme se diriger vers le Nord, la direction de l'école de Sorcellerie. D'autres l'auraient vu quelque part dans les rues de Londres. Impossible de différencier le faux du vrai.

Cette annonce n'empêcha pas les sorties à Pré-au-Lard de continuer. Dès la troisième année, les élèves autorisés pouvaient se rendre à l'extérieur et ils en profitaient bien. Ce fut sans surprise que tous les étudiants avec l'autorisation s'y rendirent malgré la menace planante.

Et bien sûr, les six amis ne firent pas exception, le château était bien mais l'extérieur les changeait quand même d'atmosphère.

Ils s'amusèrent à traverser les rues enneigées à la recherche du magasin de Farces et Attrapes, Zonko, dont Sirius et James leur avaient tant parlé. Les deux sérieux élèves, Harry et Dawn qui d'autres, passèrent également acheter de nouvelles plumes, de l'encre et quelques livres sortis récemment.

Puis avant de rentrer au château, ils s'arrêtèrent aux Trois Balais, le pub le plus prisé du village. Chacun prit une bière-au-beurre, la boisson préférée des enfants sorciers. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en buvaient, mais la siroter dans un vrai pub, et pas à la maison, la rendit encore meilleure.

Une fois, leur tour du coin effectué, terminé par la cabane hurlante où ils savaient que Rémus y passait ses transformations dans sa jeunesse, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Alors que les garçons gravissaient l'allée principale, un sifflement, provenant des vêtements d'Harry, retint leur attention. « Ias a détecté une odeur bizarre, qui vient de cette ruelle. » transmis le brun à ses amis en désignant la rue en question.

Comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée mais n'y virent rien de suspect. Toujours curieux, cela finira par les perdre, ils s'y engouffrèrent.

La rue pavée qu'ils suivaient se finissait subitement, se changeant en un sentier qui les menait à la forêt. Les six garçons ne se posèrent aucune question et continuèrent leur route, débouchant dans une grande clairière. L'endroit n'avait rien de particulier, il y avait juste un énorme rocher planté au milieu de l'espace boisé.

Les enfants sondèrent rapidement le lieu mais il n'y avait rien. Contraint et forcé, le serpent de glace reprit sa forme première. De tatouage, il redevint un long reptile, légèrement encombrant, vu qu'il était toujours logé quelque part sous les fringues d'Harry.

Le gamin se tortilla, très chatouilleux, jusqu'à ce que la tête reptilienne émerge enfin de la manche de sa veste.** *La prochaine fois, sort d'abord et change toi après, ce sera plus simple et moins dérangeant pour moi.*** le sermonna son copain humain.

***Silence, Ry ! Laisses-moi me concentrer pour retrouver ce gars étrange.* **L'animal huma l'air de sa langue, et au bout de quelques secondes le détecta enfin. Silencieusement, il pointa l'endroit où il se cachait.

D'un seul coup, les cinq autres, excités comme des hippogriffes, hurlèrent au gars de se montrer en lui stipulant qu'il savait où il était, et qu'il ne les oblige pas à le déloger.

Sentant leur puissance magique, l'homme sortit du couvert des arbres. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce que les six garçons le voient correctement.

Grand, entièrement habillé de noir, les cheveux mi-longs d'un blond cendré et des yeux vairons, l'un vert l'autre doré, voilà le canon qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demandèrent-ils de concert, bavant devant ce beau gars, tous sans exception. _'Non mais fais gaffe, Ry je vais me fâcher là !' _hurla Tom dans la tête de son compagnon qui se reprit un tantinet, mais ne se justifia pas, pris sur le fait.

D'ailleurs, Yûhi, grâce à la connexion avait vu cet homme aussi et fit la même remarque à son amoureux. _'Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, concèdes donc, qu'il est à tomber. Je suis sûr que t'es de mon avis.' _Pensèrent Dawn, mais aussi Harry comme réponse à leurs compagnons respectifs.

Seulement, le seigneur des ténèbres avait un atout dans sa manche, il connaissait l'homme et le lâcha comme une bombe à son petit copain.

'_Bon, je note que tu sembles attirer par la Mort. Tu as intérêt à te méfier, tous ceux qui l'ont approché ne se sont jamais relevé.' _déclara-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Pour le coup, Ryry sentit ses jambes lâchés et il se retrouva assis, ébahi par la nouvelle, mais en même temps excité d'être en face du Faucheur.

Le dit Faucheur sourit avec l'arrogance de ceux qui se savaient à tomber et profitaient de ce fait. « Dites donc, les petits, vous allez rester longtemps comme ça, à me mater. C'est peine perdue, je suis déjà casé de toute façon. »

Un « hein ! » des plus surpris résonna dans la clairière. « Ah oui ? demanda curieux Harry, Je me demande vraiment qui a pu dompter la Mort, hein monsieur le Faucheur. »

Tous ses amis étaient consternés, pas seulement par sa remarque ironique sur la vie privée du gars, mais plutôt par l'identité du type. Ils le regardèrent bizarrement, n'imaginant pas un instant un aussi beau garçon faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Le tueur ne sembla pas surpris que le gamin connaisse son identité, on pouvait même dire qu'il s'y attendait, sa réputation le devançait toujours de toute façon.

« Je suis ravi d'être connu par autant de monde, mais, je suppose que je ne peux pas y échapper, vu mon métier. » dit d'une voix tout à fait enchanteresse l'adulte. En disant cela, il ne regardait pas les cinq humains, mais plus Alex.

« Tu as bien grandi Alexandre, je suppose que ton père doit être fier de ce que tu es devenu. » déclara-t-il. Le jeune Serpentard lui était figé, le Faucheur connu de tous les hommes n'était autre que… Dans toutes ses hypothèses, il n'avait jamais envisagé une seule seconde que ce soit lui. Tous les démons de l'enfer le croyait mort, quoique comment tuer un être immortel ?

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il était parti loin pour une raison totalement secrète, avec l'accord de son père, mais penser le retrouver ici, dans pareille circonstance tenait de l'impossible.

Aussi, il eut pour la première fois de sa vie, une réaction inappropriée à son rang de prince des Enfers. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Cet homme ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de revenir comme une fleur ainsi, et surtout pas de revoir son père. Il l'avait trahi, il ne le méritait pas.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit jamais ses amis l'appeler, le priant de revenir. Le démon, puisse que c'en est un, le regarda partir triste de la peine qu'il avait faite et qu'il causait encore aux deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur.

Les cinq garçons étaient étonnés de la réaction qu'avait eu leur ami, ils n'étaient guères habitués à le voir aussi désemparé et triste. D'un bloc, ils se retournèrent vers la source de son mal.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le poursuivre, vous avez bien vu que vous l'avez blessé. Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Bougez-vous les miches, ou c'est nous qui vous les bottons, compris, espèce de tueur à la noix ! »

L'homme fut très surpris de cette réaction, mais ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds. « On ne parle pas de ce qu'on ne sait pas bande d'ignorants. Vous n'avez aucune idée de notre lien, et combien c'est dur pour moi de le voir comme ça. Alors bouclez-la ou je vous couds les lèvres. »

A la menace, et aussi grâce à son air désormais menaçant, les jeunes lâchèrent le morceau. Avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que posez une question, les enfants furent confrontés à la seule question importante pour le Faucheur.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi, je veux des infos, alors répondez ! Qui est fourchelang dans cette école ? »

Désormais méfiant, les garçons ne répondirent pas, bien que la réponse soit évidente. « Je sais qu'un garçon de 13 ans peut communiquer avec les serpents et qu'il est scolarisé ici. Répondez immédiatement! »

Bravache, Blaise lui rétorqua : « Pourquoi on vous dirait cela, ça vous avancerait à quoi et que feriez-vous de lui ? » « Cela ne vous regarde pas, je veux seulement une réponse. » Harry fut soulagé, il n'avait pas vu Ias quand il l'avait détecté.

Aucun de ses amis ne répondit à la question, il les remercia sincèrement. Malheureusement, l'homme avait compris à travers les mots de Blaise, que le garçon qu'il cherchait était l'un d'eux.

Il éliminé les trois garçons à la cravate verte, un avait l'aura d'un ange, les deux autres, il le savait, était de sa race, des démons supérieurs, et bien puissants pour leurs âges.

Il étudia alors les deux autres. Il reconnu pratiquement aussitôt le conseiller d'un des rois, son apparence n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Un deuxième garçon à emmener, au moins il gagnerait du temps.

Pendant ce temps-là, L'Atallan des glaces, étudiait lui-même, ce curieux visiteur. Il ne le sentait pas hostile, même si son aura et sa puissance était tout aussi phénoménale que celle du Dieu des Enfers.

Aussi, jugeant que la situation n'empirerait pas s'il se montrait, il sortit de sa cache. Ainsi, quand les yeux du démon adulte s'attardèrent sur le dernier enfant, il ne se posa plus de questions.

« Enfin, c'est toi que j'ai cherché tout ce temps, tu peux dire que tu m'as fait courir. As-tu trouvé ton compagnon ? »

Harry, exaspéré par l'attitude de son serpent, soupira un coup et demanda à Tom ce qu'il devait faire. Une simple phrase suffit à le faire répondre positivement à la question : _'Je lui fais confiance, nous n'avons rien à craindre.' _

« A la bonheur, alors, on est parti. » décida-t-il. « Hein, mais pour aller où ? » demanda le garçon. « D'abord chercher ton compagnon chez lui, puis on retourne à Médesis. »

« Médesis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » « Oh ! Par Nefer ! J'avais oublié qu'aucun de vous ne se souvenait de cette partie de vos vies. »

« Justement, parlons-en. Je vous propose un marché. Voilà, quoi que vous attendiez moi, je sens que cela ne sera pas facile, et je ne me sens pas prêt après tout ça pour écouter une longue histoire, ni pour entamer une grande aventure. »

« Alors, voilà le marché. Retrouver nous chez moi, je serais avec mon compagnon, et alors vous nous expliquerez tout, et nous vous suivrons. Là, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, cela paraîtrait trop bizarre, et je ne veux pas que mes parents s'inquiètent. »

Le démon sourit, là il avait vraiment la sensation de retrouver son roi. Ce discours plein de sagesse et de retenue, c'était tout lui, en plus sarcastique parfois, peut-être.

« C'est entendu, je me rendrais chez toi, au début de l'été, et vous m'accompagnerez tous. Pour ce qu'il faut y faire ce sera parfait, plus d'aide il y aura, mieux ce sera. »

Il ajouta avant de partir, à l'adresse de Dawn, que son compagnon devrait aussi venir, et puis aussi de transmettre ses excuses à Alexandre.

Une fois que l'homme eut disparu, les cinq amis repartirent à Poudlard en discutant à voix basse de ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'histoire de l'évasion du Faucheur fut oubliée. S'il avait vraiment voulu tuer l'emblème du monde Sorcier, il aurait profité des sorties quotidiennes au village, or il ne s'était rien passé, alors que les journaux faisaient un vrai tôlé autour de l'arrivée du tueur dans les environs de l'école depuis plusieurs jours.

Le si fabuleux Sauveur se vantait donc désormais à qui voulait l'entendre que son poursuivant avait fini par apprendre à quel point il était fort, et qu'il risquait de se faire tuer à sa place. Certains le croyaient d'autres faisaient la sourde oreille, ou mieux le ridiculisait pour apporter la preuve que toute sa superbe n'était que vantardise, pour cacher la frousse qu'il avait eu le jour de l'évasion.

Au fil du temps, l'histoire et les débouchés s'estompèrent et la vie continua aussi paisiblement que c'était possible à Poudlard. Des histoires d'amour entre les plus vieux Serpentard, rappela à Dray ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Il en avait parlé à ses amis, et ce jour-là, ils étaient bien décidés à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Qui avait bien pu voler le cœur d'une des plus filles de Serpentard ? C'est la question que se posaient les six garçons. Toute la journée, ils la travaillèrent au corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder en rentrant dans leur salle commune après le repas du soir.

« Bon, tenez-vous bien, ca va vous faire un choc, moi-même il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser. » entama-t-elle. Les voyants suspendus à ses lèvres, elle révéla son nom : Hermione Granger. « Quoi, cette fille dévoreuse de bouquins ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Et une minute, vous ne me faîtes pas une histoire parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor, et une fille de moldus ? » demanda Pansy très étonnée.

« Ben pourquoi, on la dénigrerait ? Je ne vois pourquoi ? Elle a l'air sympa, intelligente et pas mal du tout, même si c'est un avis de gay. Et puis, qu'elle soit à Gryffondor ne change rien, les parents d'Harry et Sirius y étaient bien et ils sont géniaux. »

Dawn ajouta qu'il fallait être vraiment rétrograde pour juger une personne sur la maison d'où elle venait et son origine. En disant cela, il se rappelait sa rencontre avec le groupe, lui aussi à la base n'était qu'un inconnu pour eux mais il avait été accepté.

La jeune fille leur sourit et finit par leur raconter le contexte qui l'avait poussée à l'aimer d'abord comme une amie puis comme la fille qu'elle aimait.

En fait, cela partait de pas grand-chose. Elles s'étaient croisées à la bibliothèque. Toutes deux faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs avant d'être brutalement tirées de leurs réflexions par un troupeau de gryffons, pour une fois pas le Survivant et sa bande.

Les trois garçons avaient tergiversés un moment plutôt tranquillement avant de s'en prendre à Granger. « Tiens, voilà le dico sur pattes ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous réciter cette fois ? Un conte pour les enfants sorciers, les potions de niveau cinq ou les bases des Runes, Miss je-sais-tout ? »

La jeune fille avait rougit très vite, mais s'était maîtrisée pour ne pas jeter un sort à ces imbéciles, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de Pansy.

Celle-ci s'était précipitée à ses côtés, se targuant de défendre également son intérêt, elle était la Miss je-sais-tout de Serpentard après tout. « Dites, bande de rats ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'on essaye de travailler alors dégagez, vous pompez l'air. A moins que vous préfériez que je vous lance un bon petit sort de magie noire, comme un sort d'écartèlement par exemple, je suis sûre que vous feriez moins les malins. »

Les petits voyous avaient vite décampé en voyant son air sadique et son sourire de malade. Elle était effrayante qu'en elle le voulait.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ? Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ? » avait demandé Granger. « Non. » avait-elle tout simplement répondu, suite à quoi, elle retourna tranquillement à sa place.

Têtue, la Gryffondor l'avait suivie avec tous ses bouquins et était venue la harceler avec la même question pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne cède devant tant d'acharnement.

« Je t'ai juste donné un coup de main, parce qu'on se ressemble. Tu es la tête de Gryffondor, je suis celle de Serpentard, question fille s'entend bien entendu. Alors, di-toi que ce qu'ils ont dit, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer parce que je me suis mise à ta place. Quand je n'avais pas encore d'ami, j'avais droit à ce genre de réflexion tous le temps. Les autres filles se moquaient de moi, en disant que j'aurais plus ma place à Serdaigle. »

Suite à son discours, elles avaient discuté, faits leurs devoirs ensemble et s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à devenir amies. Depuis, elles se voyaient régulièrement discrètement pour qu'aucune d'elles n'essuient un lynchage de sa maison.

Les garçons savaient désormais l'histoire et approuvaient ses choix et actes, ne la jugeant pas, tout ce qui leur importaient c'était qu'elle soit heureuse, elle était leur amie à eux aussi après tout.

Après cela, l'année s'écoula vite, les examens arrivèrent et le temps fut aux révisions. Comme d'habitude, les cinq garçons, Harry en tête finirent les six premiers de leur année, suivi par Hermione puis par Pansy.

Enfin, le voyage en train leur parut long, tellement ils étaient impatients de savoir ce que cet été allait leur réservé, surtout avec cet homme et ce voyage plus que mystérieux.

Alors, Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Faites le moi savoir. (yeux de chat botté super mimi, j'en profite puisque ça marche !). 


	22. Début d'été révélateur

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, mamanline, lilyp90, tenshi-no-yoru, vampyse, stormtrooper2, Aislinn123, octo, SLASHAGOGO, Morgana Serpentard, titmo, Flore Jade, Rosalba, adenoide, harrypottermanga.

Petit message en plus : je suis triste de ne plus avoir de review depuis quelque temps de Atria97, Akira sanguinis et An author alone in the dark. Si vous êtes encore là, rassurez-moi.

Voilà, enfin le chapitre aux révélations sur l'histoire antérieure de Tom et Harry. 11 pages regroupant vérité et action (un peu). Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 : Un début d'été révélateur. **

Les enfants arrivèrent enfin à la gare, là où les attendaient leurs parents. Une fois, tous réunis, ils rentrèrent rapidement tous chez eux pour préparer leurs affaires pour partir avec le Faucheur.

En effet, les adultes avaient été mis au courant par lettres de l'intention de l'homme d'emmener les garçons dans un endroit inconnu. Responsables, ils avaient tous décidés de se rendre dans ce mystérieux endroit.

Bien sûr, Tom et Yûhi, grâce aux liens, étaient aussi au courant de l'histoire. C'est pourquoi, personne ne fut vraiment surpris quand ils les trouvèrent déjà prêts chez les Potter.

Peu de temps plus tard, l'homme que tous attendaient arriva, dissimulé dans une cape noire, capuche rabattue. Ainsi, il espérait retarder le temps où son petit ami, bien présent avec son fils, le reconnaîtrait.

Bien qu'il ait des soupçons sur les dires du gamin à son père. Avait-il eu le cran de rouvrir les blessures du passé ? Il en doutait, il savait combien ils avaient souffert de son départ précipité mais il n'avait pas le choix, et il espérait qu'ils le comprendraient un jour.

« Bon, tout le monde est là ? Bien alors partons. » Sa voix avait également été modifiée pour les mêmes raisons. Il serait trop facile pour Nathan de le reconnaître à ce seul indice.

Personne ne protesta, mais tous se demandait comment ils allaient se rendre dans cette fameuse ville. La réponse apparut d'elle-même. Le tueur éleva la main et décrivit un cercle. Un trou noir apparut et il les invita à y pénétrer un par un.

Ils formèrent tous une file et s'engouffrèrent dans le trou l'un à la suite de l'autre. Cependant quand ce fut son tour, Alex lui jeta un regard glacial. L'homme put y lire souffrance, tristesse et culpabilité. Les deux premiers sentiments le concernaient, mais le troisième lui fit comprendre qu'il avait gardé secret son identité vis-à-vis de son père. Le garçon était donc rongé par la culpabilité de cacher une chose importante à son paternel, mais il respectait son silence, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il couvrait cet homme cruel.

Après cela, le reste du troupeau pénétra sans mot dans l'espace distordu. Le Faucheur clôtura la marche et fit disparaître son œuvre.

Le groupe se retrouva sur une immense colline surplombant une ville magnifique. Le soleil rendait le blanc et le bleu des bâtiments enchanteur. Il y avait un lac qui s'étendait aussi à leur droite et une montagne juste à côté. Le lieu était splendide, ils l'auraient bien regardé plus mais leur guide ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

« Allons-y ! Nous avons encore environ 15 kilomètres avant d'arriver aux portes de la cité. » Certains haussèrent les sourcils à cette mention, mais personne ne protesta, préférant économiser leurs forces pour la marche.

Ils descendirent le sentier de pierre et se retrouvèrent dans les bois. La végétation et le lac étaient deux éléments essentiels du paysage, l'endroit idéal pour piéger ou être piéger. Le lac n'étaient habités par aucun monstre, mais vu l'étendue minérale mieux valait s'abstenir de passer par là pour atteindre la ville.

Quant à la forêt, l'encapuchonné leur expliqua qu'elle pouvait se révéler être un véritable labyrinthe pour celui qui ne la connaissait pas. Enfin, il ajouta que plusieurs créatures assez féroces y habitaient et qu'il ne fallait jamais les déranger sous peine d'y rester.

Cependant avec leur leader, il n'avait normalement rien à craindre, si tout le monde continuait à le suivre bien entendu. Ils pensèrent tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui fausser compagnie.

Oui, pourquoi feraient-ils cela eux ? C'est certain dans leurs intérêts ils ne pouvaient que suivre l'homme sans se poser de questions.

Malheureusement, leurs futurs ennemis en avaient décidé autrement. D'un habile sort, ils tentèrent de les séparer en propageant un épais brouillard. Ils leur semblaient avoir repéré celui qui pourrait mettre leur domination à mal.

Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers le garçon qui suivait de près leur plus terrifiant opposant. Aussitôt, ils lui balancèrent un sort de sommeil, afin de ne pas avoir de problème pour le transporter à leur quartier général.

Au final, les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent avec un jeune garçon brun dans les bras pendant que les autres membres de la troupe se démenaient à dissiper la brume.

Enfin, Tom agrippa sa baguette, en ayant assez de cette mascarade, et d'un sort de vent dévastateur annihila le brouillard. Cela eut aussi un autre effet, chacun constata rapidement la disparition d'un de leurs compagnons.

« Non ! Harry ! » s'exclamèrent ses amis, ses parents et son amoureux. « Ils ont dû l'enlever pour nous mettre la pression. Comment ont-ils su par où nous allions passer ? » se demanda le chef rebelle à voix haute.

« Nous devons partir à sa recherche. » proposa un des enfants. Seulement, le guide l'en empêcha. « Non, nous ne pouvons pas ! A quelques mètres d'ici, tu te trouverais en territoire ennemi. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer. »

Les gamins se récrièrent furieux d'être impuissant à aider leur ami. Les adultes approuvèrent rapidement le Faucheur, s'aventurer comme ça sans préparation sur un terrain inconnu ne leur serait pas bénéfique.

Cela n'empêcha personne de prier Merlin de veiller sur le pauvre prisonnier. Là-dessus, ils continuèrent le chemin vers la ville. Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils entrevirent enfin entre les arbres, les portes argentées de la cité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis joyeusement par la populace. Surpris de cet accueil, ils ne réagirent pas beaucoup aux nombreuses présentations qu'on fit d'eux aux gens.

Au bout de longues minutes, leur hôte parvint à les extraire de la masse. Enfin, presque tous. « Oh ! Regardez les conseillers n'ont pas changé d'un pouce. Enfin, si celui-ci a rapetissé mais il est toujours aussi mignon qu'avant. »

Dawn et Yûhi étaient assez gênés, mais le grand elfe parvint à répliquer. « Eh pas touches ! C'est mon petit ami à moi et à moi seul. Alors bas les pattes ! » Ces mots ne déclenchèrent qu'un énorme fou rire à tous ceux qui les entouraient. « Ah oui ! Décidément, ils n'ont pas changé. Toujours cette possessivité maladive. Dire que nos rois sont pareils. »

Le chef de tout ce petit monde intervint alors. « Stop ! Laissez les donc un peu. Ils ne savent encore rien sur leurs conditions ici, alors modérez-vous le temps que je leur explique la situation et leurs rôles dans cette guerre. »

Les habitants les laissèrent alors se réfugier dans le palais. « Voici l'endroit où nos rois vivaient. Vous aurez tous une chambre ici. Nous ferons le maximum pour que tout vous soit agréable, malgré les nombreux combats que nous devrons sans doute mener. »

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension. Après une courte visite des salles les plus importantes, ils s'installèrent dans le grand salon de la demeure pour enfin connaître toute l'histoire.

**Au Quartier général des ennemis de Médesis. **

Les trois hommes avaient enfin atteints leur cache, là où leur chef les attendait. Quand leur leader vit le fardeau que portait l'un des hommes, il sourit fièrement.

Celui qui tenait Harry eut ordre de le déposer sur un lit et de l'attacher aux barreaux. Il s'exécuta rapidement, puis, pendant que l'enfant dormait, ils en profitèrent pour continuer à établir des stratégies pour forcer les portes de la ville ennemie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune brun bougea sur la couche. L'homme qui guidait l'armée de soldats qui l'avait attaqué s'approcha alors lentement, presque avec méfiance.

Les jolis yeux du petit papillonnèrent et s'ouvrir doucement. Le soleil qui éclairait son visage lui fit plisser ses paupières, avant qu'il n'essaie d'éviter la trop forte luminosité en tournant la tête.

C'est là que leurs yeux entrèrent en contact. Les yeux émeraudes le regardèrent avec surprise, se demandant sans doute où il était et qui se trouvait devant lui. « Bonjour mon garçon ! »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, son regard s'attardant sur les liens qui le retenaient et sur la pièce où il était retenu prisonnier apparemment. Puis, il ouvrit enfin la bouche : « Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je, pourquoi m'avoir capturé ? »

Le général sourit, amusé : « Voilà beaucoup de questions. Tu es dans notre repère, un coin perdu de la forêt de Médesis. Donc, n'essaies pas de t'échapper, tu n'y gagnerais qu'à te perdre dans des bois dangereux. »

« Quant à moi, je ne suis que le général Wulfric Azelgard, un de tes ennemis plus simplement. Quant à la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, elle est toute simple. Tu es la cause de toute cette guerre. »

« Hein ! » s'étonna le gamin. « Oh ! Tu n'as pas encore été mis au courant par ce satané Faucheur? »

Le pauvre enfant était complètement perdu, la situation ne lui paraissait pas dès plus simple. Aussi, il garda le silence, espérant en apprendre plus sur les raisons de sa présence ici, et peut-être le but final que ces hommes semblaient espérés à la fin de la guerre.

« Bon, et bien alors, je vais te dire qui tu es pour ce pays. Tu es l'un des deux rois du royaume et donc un gêneur pour l'ascension de notre chef au pouvoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, sans toi sur le trône, tes gens seront affaiblis et auront peur qu'on ne se serve de toi comme garantie ou bouclier. »

'_Bon là, j'ai plus ou moins compris, même si ce qu'il dit paraît si fou ; Moi, un roi ? Impossible, je n'ai rien d'un roi et je ne suis le descendant de personne de connu, quoique je ne peux pas le certifier la généalogie ne m'a jamais parut intéressante.' _pensa Harry.

« Vous savez que j'ai des doutes sur ce que vous venez dire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'était pas un de mes autres compagnons ce fameux roi. Je m'imagine très mal dans ce rôle, de plus à ma connaissance, aucun de mes ancêtres n'étaient vraiment nobles ou porteurs de tels titres. »

Azelgard se retint de rire devant cette attitude incertaine. Lui, par contre, n'avait aucun mal à se représenter ce gamin au cœur de l'affrontement qu'ils élaboraient depuis des années. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucun doute, ses hommes avaient bien trouvé le bon gamin.

« C'est pourtant la pure vérité. Tu étais destiné à être roi, seulement ta succession a été compromise quand un ministre a commencé à discuter les ordres de ton géniteur, le père de ta vie antérieure devrais-je préciser. Les discordances n'ont cessé d'abonder dès lors et une guerre s'est lentement engagée entre les partisans du pouvoir royal et ceux qui suivaient les convictions du ministre Iakuzu. »

« Quelques jours de luttes on suffit pour que tout le monde s'entretue. Et le dernier jour des hostilités, votre combat contre votre ennemi s'est vite conclu. Il a réussi à profiter d'un moment où votre compagnon défendait sa peau pour le tuer par derrière. La suite est facile à deviner, de rage vous lui avez porté un coup fatal. Il est mort très vite, puis une fois sûr qu'il avait bien trépassé, vous vous êtes donné la mort pour rejoindre votre compagnon dans l'autre monde. »

'_Quelle tragédie ! Maintenant qu'il le dit, j'ai la sensation que quelque part au fond de moi, il a raison. C'était moi dans une autre vie, mais la mémoire d'antan mais restée et je commence à me rappeler un peu maintenant.' _pensa tristement le garçon, une larme coulant sur son visage sans qu'il la remarque.

Le général, lui, la voyait parfaitement, et c'était là, la seule chose à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Un faible enfant désemparé et pleurant arrivait à l'émouvoir alors qu'il avait le sang de nombreuses victimes sur les mains.

« Allez ne pleures pas, dit-il, je ne supporte pas cette vue. Reprends-toi, tu es un noble que diable, un peu de dignité. » Ry savait qu'il avait raison mais ne pouvait se résigner à arrêter ses larmes. L'histoire qu'on venait de lui conté n'était pas la seule cause à cette crise, l'éloignement des êtres qui lui étaient chers y était aussi pour beaucoup.

Wulfric lui tourna le dos, le temps que l'inondation se soit étanchée, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. L'enfant se reprenait lentement, étant bien conscient que pleurer ne servirait à rien.

« Une dernière question monsieur. » interpella le garçon. Celui-ci reprit sa place initiale et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Pourquoi m'avoir attaché, maintenant que vous savez que je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose, vous pourriez me libérer. »

Le militaire rit un bon coup devant cette stupide remarque, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. « Désolé gamin mais c'est nécessaire, même si tu n'as pas d'informations importantes, tu es quand même puissant. Or ces bracelets annihilent tes pouvoirs magiques, en d'autres termes, tu es inoffensif ainsi. Et puis, si on te laissait t'échapper qui sait ce que tu pourrais raconter à ton propre général. »

« Hein ? Mon général ? C'est le Faucheur, alors ? » demanda Harry curieux. « Tout juste petit. Bon maintenant fini la discute. Il est tard, et je commence à avoir sommeil. Fais-moi de la place, après tout, tu es sur mon lit là. »

Le pauvre brun rougit comprenant que l'homme allait s'installer pratiquement sur lui. De plus, s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, cela signifiait-il que son lien avec Tom, et donc sa protection contre ce type d'approche, soit pour l'instant inexistant ?

Il eut la confirmation que ses liens avec Tom avaient été coupés suite à sa perte de magie quand le corps longiligne de l'homme s'engouffra sous la couette, serré tout contre lui. Sans doute une façon de plus pour lui faire comprendre que la fuite était impossible.

**Ville de Médesis, Palais dans le salon. **

Pendant tout le temps où Harry était aux prises des ennemis, les autres avaient écouté attentivement l'histoire racontée par le Faucheur.

Celui-ci, toujours pour se dissimuler de Satan, n'avait pas retiré ni cape ni capuche, ce qui avait un peu surpris certaines personnes mais ne les avait pas dérangé plus que ça.

Il avait commencé le récit par l'histoire de leur vie antérieure, ou du moins celle des rois, donc la même histoire que celle qu'Harry avait entendue. Suite à cela, il avait enchaîné sur ce qui avait été après leur mort.

« Après l'enterrement des corps de tous les guerriers et ceux des rois, le calme est revenu pendant de longues années, environ une trentaine avant que de nouveaux signes ne nous annoncent que la lutte allait se réengager sous peu. »

« A cette époque, j'étais heureux avec mon petit ami, j'ai donc du le laisser derrière moi, espérant qu'il comprendrait que je me devais de reprendre les rennes de la régence ici. Je ne pouvais m'y soustraire. J'avais été et resterai à jamais le général des troupes militaires de Médesis. Cela était beaucoup plus important que tout autre chose, je n'aurais pas droit à la paix et au bonheur tant que cette ville serait en danger. »

A ces mots, Alexandre comprit toute la douleur qui s'était emparée de cet homme au moment de leur séparation. Il savait désormais que s'il y avait eu une autre alternative, ils seraient toujours tous les trois ensembles et heureux. Malheureusement, les démons ne vivaient pas en Enfer pour rien, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les occuper et les ramener à la dure réalité. Les démons ne méritaient pas le repos éternel, c'est pour ça qu'on les avait fait immortels.

Suivi un monologue assommant : des batailles, des guerres, en bref des luttes acharnées se ressemblant énormément. Au bout du compte les deux camps se retrouvaient toujours à égalité. Seuls des alliés pourraient faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre.

On arriva enfin au pourquoi cette histoire les concernaient à peu près tous. « Pour faire simple, les opposants morts se sont en quelque sorte réincarnés. Les esprits non apaisés, ou tout simplement qui ne demandaient qu'à revivre pour retrouver le bonheur ont pris place dans les corps qu'ils jugeaient dignes et proches de leur personnalité. »

Les enfants et Tom, ainsi que Yûhi comprirent alors le message. « Donc, en fait, nous quatre, Harry, le seigneur des ténèbres et notre prof, nous sommes les réincarnations de tous ces guerriers et des rois. Donc, logiquement, s'ils ont capturé Ryry ça veut dire qu'il est le roi, du coup le lord est le second roi. »

L'encapuchonné donna raison à Blaise qui avait évoqué les soupçons de tous. A la révélation, même s'ils s'y attendaient, tous les protagonistes soupirèrent, ils ne seraient donc jamais en paix, eux non plus.

« Cela n'empêche qu'ils ont attrapé mon petit prince et il est hors de question que je leur laisse. » trancha Riddle. Tous furent d'accord avec lui, évidemment. Leur hôte voyait leur détermination et fit apparaître entre tous ses invités une carte du pays. Il valait mieux connaître le terrain avant de s'aventurer ou que ce soit.

Les recherches durent être malheureusement reportées au lendemain dans la matinée. Ce qui présageait une longue nuit pour le mage noir, mais aussi pour les amis du prisonnier.

Tous se rendirent donc dans les chambres qu'on leur avait attribuées. Le Faucheur vit disparaître ses invités dans leurs anciens appartements. Cependant, il retint le seigneur des Enfers. Il était temps qu'ils aient une explication tous les deux, du moins qu'il sache qui il avait en face de lui.

Bien sûr, à la mention du scénario similaire à la séparation, il avait tout compris. Quand ils furent sûrs de ne pas être entendu. Le tueur enleva sa cape, dévoilant par là-même son visage.

« Je savais que c'était toi, Saraël. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre quand tu connais l'histoire. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as fait que ce qu'il fallait, je comprends. Mais s'il devait y avoir une prochaine fois, expliques-moi avant de partir. »

« Merci mon amour. Et je suis désolé d'avoir dû faire ça. Je vous ai fait du mal à toi et à Alex alors que je m'étais juré qu'au grand jamais je ne ferais rien de ce genre. » « Chut ! » répondit son homme en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

A peine pénétrèrent-ils la chambre, que le brun cala son blond entre le mur et lui. Ils s'embrassèrent alors doucement, puis plus profondément. L'heure était venue de se redécouvrir.

Empressé, ils chutèrent rapidement sur le lit. Nathan l'embrassa doucement encore une fois, avant de descendre lentement, apposant des baisers papillons sur le menton, les joues, le cou et les clavicules.

Avant d'aller plus loin, il revint au niveau de la gorge, il en suçota un moment la peau sensible, tirant de délicieux gémissements de son amour. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste, ses mains vagabondaient le long de la colonne vertébrale offerte, puis allèrent tâter les fesses douces, tout en taquinant la raie des deux lobes fermes.

De son côté, le seigneur des Enfers devenait plus qu'impatient que les corps se touchent sans barrières. Il s'employa donc à enlever tous les vêtements gênants. Une fois nus, ils s'étreignirent avec force, ravis de s'être retrouvé et de partager aussi rapidement un tel moment.

Enfin, après quelques taquineries au niveau du nombril sensible de Saraël, Nath arriva à hauteur de la hampe dressée. Il joua longuement avec alternant ses mains et sa bouche pour conduire son cher et tendre à l'extase.

Cela ne tarda pas, mais pur sadisme, il cessa toute activité quand l'organe fut érigé suffisamment selon ses goûts. Il était toujours comme ça, avant d'offrir la libération, il s'amusait à caresser tendrement les jambes fines et les fesses de son partenaire éternel.

Puis ses mains allaient taquiner doucement l'entrée humide de son démon préféré, ses doigts s'enfonçant facilement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Enfin, le moment attendu avec impatience par le soumis arriva. Tendrement, le sexe long et imposant de son seigneur et maître personnel s'enfonça d'une seule poussée en lui. La douleur était importante mais cela l'indifféra, il imprima très vite des mouvements de va-et-vient sur la hampe.

Ce que s'empressa de réfréner son amant, le rythme se ralenti pour les rendre fous tous les deux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de nombreux et extatiques va-et-vient qu'ils se déversèrent. Pendant la nuit, ils continuèrent leur concert de gémissements et de danses effrénées avant de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre repus et heureux.

**Quartier général des ennemis, chambre du général. **

La nuit avait été plus ou moins agréable pour les deux occupants du lit, bien que le plus jeune ait gémi de la perte de chaleur de son amoureux. Seule la présence de Tom l'apaisait complètement et parvenait à le réveiller de bonne humeur.

Aussi grogna-t-il quand il se retrouva face au visage du général, quoiqu'il n'ait pas à se plaindre. Il aurait pu tomber sur un kidnappeur moche et sadique, c'était tout le contraire. Les cheveux blond soyeux entouraient son visage gracieusement. De plus, les yeux verts qui l'avaient observé la veille n'étaient pas du tout désagréable à regarder.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait tout au plus lui reprocher était sa façon de parler, très familière et roturière. Mais à quoi devait-on s'attendre de la part d'un meneur de brutes supposées virils ?

'_Ben tiens, suffisait que je pense un peu à lui, pour qu'il se réveille !'_ pensa le gamin, rougissant légèrement. Le militaire resta un instant sans bouger, laissant ses pupilles s'adapter à la lumière.

« Oh, salut petit ! Ben dis donc, t'es un excellent matelas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça. » Il s'étira un bref moment, puis essaya de s'extirper des couvertures et de sa place, entre le corps de son prisonnier et le mur.

Cependant, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, tout autant pour jeter la couverture au bas du lit que pour se remettre pour ses pieds. L'idée d'enjamber le gosse grâce à ses longues jambes l'avait bien effleuré, mais il était encore trop dans le cirage. Il se rendit quand même compte de ce qui se passait, là sous les vêtements de ce petit.

« Mais, nom d'une bouse de sombral, qu'est-ce que ? Ma parole tu bandes ! » s'étonna l'homme. A ces monstrueuses paroles, le pauvre supplicié ne tint plus. Il déversa sa rage sur son tourmenteur.

« Non mais, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai treize ans et les hormones en ébullition de ne pas voir mon petit copain ! Mettez-vous à ma place un peu, et ARRETEZ DE GIGOTER ! » hurla-t-il à au visage de son vis-à-vis.

Si l'enfant n'avait pas été aussi gêné et dans cette situation particulière, il aurait ri de la tête que face le gars. Ses yeux étaient devenus ronds et ses bras ballants affaissés sur la couche valaient le coup d'œil.

Puis, le blond se reprit progressivement. D'habitude, il n'était attiré par personne et encore moins par un enfant mineur. Seulement là, il avait à sa merci un jeune homme à l'allure plus que délicieux et vraiment excitante. Pourquoi se priver d'un petit plaisir ?

« Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais causer tant d'excitation chez un jeune garçon comme toi. Mais puisque tu y tiens, je vais me faire un immense… plaisir à te satisfaire un peu, mon mignon. »

Aussitôt, il dégrafa le pantalon de son nouveau partenaire et admira la magnifique bosse qui déformait le boxer blanc. L'idée qui lui vint à ce moment l'excita autant que la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrait à lui.

Sans perdre de temps, il cala son corps confortablement afin que sa bouche se retrouve à la hauteur idéale pour affoler le sexe de son joli prisonnier.

Le pauvre Harry ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il allait oser lui faire subir pareille chose. Il n'y avait que Tom pour lui, qui lui ferait cela, et plus encore. A la seule idée qu'un autre ne le touche, il se dégoûta. Surtout qu'il voyait déjà la fureur que son amoureux allait déclencher sur lui, le molestant qu'il n'était qu'un faible et qu'il l'avait trahi.

Une peur immense s'empara de son être quand la langue du général sortit pour s'approcher de son point sensible. Son visage devint très rouge, les larmes commencèrent à couler, et pour échapper à l'emprise il hurla aussi fort que possible.

Sa magie, endormie à cause des menottes magiques, se décupla en réaction à ses cris et à sa situation plus que dangereuse, selon lui.

Une vague de magie blanche pure s'échappa de son corps et fit évoluer la situation. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pour ne pas voir l'humiliation, il fut soulagé de voir son ennemi, figé par la glace à l'autre bout de la pièce. De plus, ses liens avaient été détruits par la forte émanation qu'il avait puisée au fond de son corps.

Ni une ni deux, il ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la planque. Il se précipita dans la forêt, priant tous les dieux que personne ne le poursuive. Il n'avait guère oublié les recommandations que la Mort leur avait faites à leur arrivée.

Cela n'empêchait pas Ryry de penser qu'il préférait affronter les monstres que les sales militaires pervers et pédophiles du camp adverse.

L'enfant chercha alors un moyen de se sortir des bois en évitant autant que possible les monstres. Même si par une chance insolente, il avait encore sa baguette sur lui pour se défendre, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi on ne la lui avait pas prise. Comment se défendre face à des créatures dont on ne savait rien, de toute façon ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le garçon avança aussi silencieusement que possible à travers les feuillages, espérant ainsi n'appâter aucune créature.

Pendant de longues minutes, il marcha en pensant à une idée pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la ville. S'il était vraiment le roi de cet endroit, il devrait y arriver après tout. Un peu plus confiant, il suivit son instinct à travers le dédale forestier.

Il ne se découragea pas un seul instant, jusqu'à qu'un obstacle ne lui barre la route. Un hippogriffe se tenait devant lui. Rien de bien méchant en soi, mais c'aurait été plus agréable si la créature n'avait pas été aussi grande, elle mesurait bien dans les 1 mètre 75.

La créature n'était aucunement effrayante mais imposante, ça oui elle l'était, et Harry n'avait aucune envie de se faire piétiner. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu la chance d'avoir lu un livre sur les créatures magiques durant l'année dernière. Il espéra juste que la courtoisie habituelle suffirait à la bête.

Le jeune garçon se calma un peu et salua l'animal majestueux, qui au bout d'une ou deux minutes, le lui rendit. Puis, le gamin s'avança doucement au devant de la créature et essaya de caresser ses flancs, un petit peu la tête aussi, il était de notoriété que les hippogriffes appréciaient énormément les caresses sur leurs têtes.

« Bonjour toi, dis serais-tu assez aimable pour me laisser passer s'il te plaît. » demanda Harry. L'oiseau-cheval le regarda fixement dans les yeux et lui répondit télépathiquement. _'Eh bien, je vois que tu n'as guère beaucoup changé, petit maître.'_

« Que, quoi ? » _'NNN ! penses seulement et moins fort ! Décidément, pas changé d'un poil ! Toujours aussi impulsif mais tellement réfléchi en même temps, oui ça ne peut être que toi, Kaïri.' _Déclara l'hippogriffe.

'_Une minute ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi et qui es-tu ?' _demanda le petit. _'Stupide question, Certes ton nom a changé, mais la ressemblance devrait te donner la réponse. Quand à mon nom, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas c'est Scal.' _Rétorqua légèrement irrité le noble quadrupède.

'_Donc, si je comprends bien Kaïri, c'est le nom que j'avais dans ma vie antérieure et tu étais un de mes compagnons.' _Songea Ry._ 'Exact, tu vois quand tu veux ! Je dirais même que j'étais ton familier préféré.' _

« Bizarre, murmura le jeune garçon, j'aurais juré que j'aurais préféré mon serpent. » Pour toute réponse, le 'volatile' lui tira la langue.

'_Bon, puisque tu le prends ainsi, je m'en retourne à Médesis et te laisses-là comme une âme en peine.' _déclara la créature. _'Eh ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça quand même, je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi et ramènes-moi à la maison.'_ supplia Harry.

A la supplique, l'imposant familier courba les pattes, invitant ainsi son jeune maître à prendre place sur son dos. Une fois en position et s'agrippant au cou de son nouvel ami, le jeune humain décolla vers le ciel bleu.

En quelques minutes, les remparts de la cité se dessinaient devant les yeux émerveillés du futur roi. Cependant, des voix, proches de l'entrée principale, attirèrent son attention. Il demanda alors poliment à son compagnon de le déposer devant les portes. Celui-ci s'exécuta et descendit en piquée, comme ils aimaient le faire tous deux dans le temps.

L'expérience fut approuvée par Harry, cette sensation vertigineuse et cette vitesse le grisait, c'était pratiquement mieux que les balais.

En bas, les plus déterminés à chercher leur ami, s'était levés depuis deux heures, Tom était dedans bien entendu. Aussi, quand ils virent une grande ombre les surplomber, ils levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir un énorme hippogriffe.

La curiosité s'empara d'eux quand le rapace fondit dans leur direction. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent qu'un jeune homme chevauchait la bête. En voyant le petit nid d'oiseau noir qui lui tenait lieu de cheveux, ils eurent l'espoir fou que c'était Harry qui était de retour.

Non, ce n'était pas un mirage, Dawn, Yûhi, Tom et Lily foncèrent aussi sec vers le garçon, et l'enlacèrent tous ensemble. Ils faillirent étouffés mais le bonheur était trop grand pour que cela leur fasse grand-chose.

Là-dessus, le rescapé fit la présentation de ses camarades à son nouveau familier, qui reconnu tout aussi rapidement le compagnon de son petit prince. Ce dernier d'ailleurs souriait joyeusement que sa mésaventure se termine ainsi. Encore fallait-il raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à tout le monde.

Il ne manquerait pas de se faire charrier par ses amis, et de se faire disputer par Tom pour l'incident, mais peu lui importait. Pour lui, le principal c'est qu'il savait que personne n'allait vraiment le juger et que l'histoire serait vite oubliée. Quoique pour son cher et tendre la pilule serait dure à avaler. Il était certain qu'à un moment de toute façon, ils en arriveraient là tous les deux.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur de la ville, et retournèrent au palais, où le reste des occupants fut réveillé en fanfare, célébrant le retour de leur petit prince à tous. Puis, au cours du déjeuner, Harry raconta toute l'histoire et ses prévisions se vérifièrent. Ces cinq amis lui firent des réflexions légèrement graveleuses, à l'exception de Dawn.

Et Tom, comme prévu, n'était pas du tout content, il ne manquerait pas de se venger du général et de marquer correctement, son petit ange dès ce soir. Ainsi, plus personne ne contesterait qu'il était à lui et seulement à lui.

Voilà, alors vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Allez reviews ! (yeux de chat botté tout mimi, j'ai le droit d'en abuser un peu.)


	23. L'été des rencontres

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, mamanline, Egwene Al' Verevampyse, Clairehime, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, stormtrooper2, Morgana Serpentard, titmo, SLASHAGOGO, bianka17.

Petit message en plus : je suis triste de ne plus avoir de review depuis quelque temps de Atria97, Akira sanguinis et An author alone in the dark. Si vous êtes encore là, rassurez-moi.

Moins de révélations dans ce chapitre, plus de romance, plus de rencontres.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 22 : L'été des rencontres. **

Après cette journée d'aventure, tout le monde fut ravi de retourner dans les spacieuses chambres du palais. Particulièrement Tom, qui allait profiter du retour de son ange pour se complaire de son parfum et enfin, le marquer de son empreinte.

De par le lien qui les unissait, le dit ange rougit furieusement aux pensées qui dévoraient son petit-ami. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il commençait à devenir nerveux. Sa présence lui avait manqué pendant la seule nuit qu'il avait passé loin de lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait se résumait à la chaleur des bras de son homme.

Tout en marchant en direction de leurs appartements royaux avec ses pensées bouillonnantes, le jeune garçon tenta de mémoriser le chemin du salon à la chambre à travers le dédale des couloirs se ressemblant énormément.

Enfin, ils parvinrent devant la double porte qui tenait lieu d'entrée de leur nid d'amour. Ce fut le lord qui poussa les portes doucement, invitant son petit prince à entrer d'abord.

Il avait évidemment une idée précise en tête, il ne jouait pas les galants pour rien. Dès que le petit était entré, l'adulte avait claqué la porte, surprenant par ce mouvement d'humeur le gamin.

Seulement, une fois que Ryry s'était retourné vers la source du bruit, Tom n'était plus dans son champ de vision. En effet, il s'était précipité rapidement à la hauteur de son compagnon, ce qui fait que l'enfant fut extrêmement surpris quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui.

« Oh ! Tom, s'il te plaît ! Calmes-toi ! Je vais t'expliquer, il m'avait coincé, je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu. Il n'est parvenu à rien, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, il s'est retrouvé à l'autre bout de la pièce gelé. Ne m'en veux pas, en fait, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Il a juste effleuré mon… enfin mon… mon truc tu vois ? »

Le mage noir comprit à peu près ce que son amour baragouinait. Sa colère envers le foutu général ne s'en raviva que plus. « Il ne s'agit pas de me donner des explications, j'avais très bien compris quand tu l'as raconté à tout le monde. Et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais contre cette larve infâme de général lubrique.»

Soucieux de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, Harry tenta de calmer un tantinet son excessif petit copain. Pour ce faire, il afficha son visage innocent et un sourire timide, regardant son homme à travers sa frange.

« Inutile de faire cette délicieuse petite tête, ça ne fait que me conforter plus à te faire ce qui va suivre. » déclara Riddle rapidement. Il attrapa alors à bras le corps le gamin et l'étala de tout son long sur le lit.

Le pauvre enfant eut alors une certaine appréhension face à sa situation, il avait beau aimé Tom il n'était pas prêt à franchir le cap. Il n'avait que treize ans par Merlin !

Voyant l'expression incertaine de son vis-à-vis, le grand brun lui sourit doucement, pour l'adoucir et le rassurer.

« Tom ? » « Chut, bel ange ! Ne dis rien et ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit-il calmement. Là-dessus, le seigneur des ténèbres se pencha doucement sur le visage parfait de son prince. Sa bouche alla à la rencontre de son homologue, allant entremêlés leurs langues.

En peu de temps, le chaste baiser se fit plus profond, plus érotique. Les langues dansaient un délicieux ballet, enivrant les sens des deux garçons, surtout le plus petit en fait.

'_Alors, c'est tout ? C'est juste ça qu'il voulait faire ? Mais ca ne fait aucune marque, comment veut-il que ça empêche qui que ce soit de s'approcher de moi avec de mauvaises intentions ?' _ pensa doucement Harry.

Le rire doux de son compagnon le tira de ses réflexions. « Evidemment, que je sais cela idiot. Il y une façon de te marquer sans faire grand-chose. » Le petit Potter ne comprit pas ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Aussi, l'homme s'empressa de lui donner un indice en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Toujours aucune compréhension. Les dents légèrement pointues de Tom s'approchèrent alors de la peau tendre.

Un, deux, trois… Une succession de mordillements dans son cou furent la seule réponse qu'obtient Harry de celui qui partagerait bientôt sa vie. Le pauvre garçon n'avait lu aucun livre sur l'amour entre hommes, il était donc complètement dépaysé. Il espéra que son beau roi lui donnerait des explications très vite, sur la suite des événements qu'ils devraient franchir.

Le mage releva un peu la tête et contempla les magnifiques yeux verts, rempli d'interrogation. De nouveau, l'homme sourit, le garçon avait beau être puissant, cultivé et beau, une innocence particulière se dégageait de lui. C'était cela qui l'avait attiré dès le début.

Tom décida alors d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire à son bel amour. « Harry, tu sais ce que je t'ai fait ? Non ? Eh bien, on appelle ça des suçons, ils marquent les gens qu'on aime de façon particulière. Tous sont au courant de notre relation, mais ceci les empêchera de te toucher. Je viens en quelque sorte de te signer de mon sceau en faisant cela. Qui cherchera à te toucher malgré cela provoquera ma colère. »

Le jeune garçon regarda l'homme au dessus de lui, dans ses yeux brûlaient une flamme incandescente de vérité. Le sentiment d'amour et de possessivité que Tom dégageait était énorme, et emplissait son cœur et son corps d'une chaleur douce et protectrice. Son amour était vraiment formidable, il ne pouvait rêver mieux que lui, malgré leurs petits accrochages ponctuels.

Puis, les mots prirent tous leur sens, le petit conjura un miroir pour voir les marques de son cou. Aussitôt une petite glace apparut et il la braqua en direction de sa gorge. _'6, 7 et 8 ! Merlin, j'ai huit suçons tous rouges, oh ! On jurerait qu'un vampire est passé par là' _pensa Harry effaré par le travail fait sur sa peau sensible.

'_Oui, c'est vrai. On peut dire que le vampire de l'amour a bien fait son travail non ?'_ intervint son cher et tendre, amusé par sa réaction.

Ils se sourirent, puis le seigneur noir l'attira de nouveau à lui, le mettant à califourchon sur son torse. Avant de s'endormir, ils profitèrent de quelques instants pour s'embrasser tendrement, conscient qu'à la fin des vacances, il faudrait à nouveau se séparer.

De l'autre côté du mur, leurs deux conseillers, comme on les désignait ici, avaient entendu leur activité. L'idée ayant bien plu à Yûhi, Dawn se retrouva très vite dans la même situation que son meilleur ami. Il semblait d'ailleurs que le grand elfe s'était donné encore plus de joie que leurs voisins.

« 12 ! Tu m'as fait douze suçons, cochon ! Je risque d'avoir du mal à les dissimuler. Bien joué ! » cria le petit argenté. « Justement, petit fauve ! C'est fait exprès pour que tu ne puisses pas les cacher. Tout le monde saura que tu es chasse gardée comme ça. J'ai bien vu que certains habitants te regardaient avec envie. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. » lui rétorqua l'Haut Elfe.

« Ah oui ? Alors, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je te fasse la même chose ? » L'adulte fut un peu étonné de son audace mais le laissa faire, curieux de savoir si effectivement, son petit amour pouvait le copier.

Il fit la douloureuse expérience que non, il ne l'imitait pas. Le gamin l'avait mordu, purement et simplement. Ils passèrent donc un moment l'un à enseigner l'art des suçons, l'autre à tenter de l'imiter comme il pouvait, à cause des mains baladeuses massant son derrière.

Comme si le virus s'était propagé à tous le château, dans chaque chambre, les suçons allaient bon train. Seule une chambre faisait une exception, en fait, ils étaient allés plus loin que n'importe qui dans la débauche ce soir-là, le trio Severus – Sirius – Rémus.

Le lendemain se passa dans le calme. Il semblait que la guerre n'allait pas se déclarer tout de suite. Chacun semblait attendre le moment opportun pour frapper.

Le groupe d'invités passa de longues heures à visiter la ville, puis à contempler le lac. Cependant, ils étaient toujours prudents, se déplaçant à beaucoup pour explorer un peu la forêt et les environs de la cité.

**Dans le camp ennemi. **

Le général avait été libéré du sort de glace par l'arrivée précipitée de son supérieur, escorté par deux soldats. Dès lors, il s'était fait sévèrement remonté les bretelles pour son incompétence.

Ne disposant que de peu d'hommes dévoués à sa cause, la réincarnation du ministre Yakuzu avait dû laisser couler. La nuit l'avait assez apaisé pour confier plusieurs missions d'observations aux petits soldats.

Quant à Wulfric, ils avaient parlé de ce qui s'était passé. La mésaventure n'eut que l'avantage d'étaler la puissance phénoménal de son adversaire. Ou plutôt de ses adversaires, car si le gamin était puissant nul doute que son compagnon serait tout aussi redoutable, et avec l'expérience des combats en plus.

L'idée maîtresse de leur plan était d'arriver à séparer les deux garçons. Soit en en enlevant un, soit en provoquant une situation de crise qui dissoudrait le groupe en deux, avec si possible un des rois dans chaque groupe. L'effet de surprise ne marcherait pas deux fois, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les deux rois d'antan étaient plus que doués pour les duels et avaient une certaine habilité combative.

Cela n'aidait en rien ses plans. Quoique leurs deux caractères étaient si semblables que provoquer une dispute de ménage ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

« Maître Hatogiri, que voulez-vous que je fasse pour me racheter de cette terrible bêtise. » demanda Azelgard. « Laisses-moi réfléchir. L'idéal serait de capturer l'un des deux et de lui retirer ses pouvoirs à jamais. Sans pouvoirs, il ne pourra pas gouverner, et il ne remplira même pas les conditions pour accéder à l'union. De plus, l'autre ne verrait plus d'intérêt à rester avec lui. Ce serait parfait. »

« Le problème c'est que maintenant, ils seront encore plus sur leur garde. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de chances pour les approcher ni l'un ni l'autre. » remarqua le général.

« Mais si, il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination et beaucoup de patience. Cela fait des années que j'attends une chance d'accéder au pouvoir, une année de plus ne serait pas grand-chose à supporter. » déclara Yahiko, un sourire plus que sadique aux lèvres.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna son vis-à-vis. « Si je te le disais ce ne serait plus amusant. Et puis, moins de gens connaîtront mon plan, plus il aura de chance de réussir. Tu risques de devoir gérer les combats seuls pendant un an seulement.»

Le grand blond était dubitatif, quel plan son chef avait trouvé pour se débarrasser de la concurrence au trône ?

**Retour à Médesis.**

Les vacances se poursuivirent plus ou moins calmement. Certes quelques combats s'étaient déclarés mais pour les ennemis ce n'était que pour garder l'illusion que rien ne changerait dans quelques temps. Leur maître avait un plan, et en général, tout ce qu'il faisait était un succès.

Tous les soldats sans exception se posaient la question de savoir ce que tramait leur chef. Il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et quand il s'investissait, ses adversaires avaient tout intérêt à se méfier de lui.

Les enfants quant à eux, bien que méfiants et sur leurs gardes s'amusaient toujours autant. Ils avaient même été un jour jusqu'à organiser un jeu du chat et de la souris en pleine ville, plus il y a d'espace, plus c'est amusant avaient-ils tous déclarés à leurs parents.

Bien sûr, le changement d'endroit ne les dispensait pas d'exercices magiques. Aussi, les cours de potions de Severus continuaient, ainsi que les leçons de magie noire de Tom.

Cette année, en plus Dawn, Harry et Théo avaient aussi demandé à Sirius de continuer son cours de Runes plus en profondeur. Celui-ci avait soupiré, il préférait s'amuser autant que possible en vacances, son sérieux il le réservait pour une classe d'étudiants et pas pour deux rats de bibliothèque et un Serpentard curieux.

Au bout de deux, trois jours d'harcèlement intense, il finit tout de même par céder et leur appris les formes des Runes plus compliquées, qu'ils n'étudieraient que dans deux ans. Le travail était long et difficile mais les trois garçons avaient une telle soif de savoir que rien n'avait d'importance.

Lily dût même un soir, les tirer par le col pour qu'ils daignent faire présence au souper. Ce jour-là, tant le livre qu'ils dévoraient était intéressant, ils mangèrent à vitesse supersonique pour aussitôt remonter et poursuivre leur lecture.

Leur frénésie face aux mystères de cette matière s'estompa peu à peu au fil de jours. Mais, ils continuaient le soir de lire un livre sur le sujet pour ne pas prendre de retard lors de la rentrée.

Cet été là fut aussi le théâtre d'une rencontre intéressante. C'est Saraël qui avait suggéré cette sortie, pour qu'ils fassent tous mieux connaissance avec le peuple. Plusieurs habitants, comme d'habitude, vinrent à leur rencontre.

Ils avaient rencontré toutes sortes de marchands, des femmes aux foyers et des enfants plein de vie avec qui ils étaient devenus copains.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand Dawn avait remarqué un superbe édifice blanc qui s'élevait au dessus de toutes les autres maisons. Une croix blanche avec un rubis étincelant au centre dominait le toit.

« Ah ! C'est vrai, je ne vous ai jamais parlé de cet endroit. En fait, il s'agit d'un temple dédié au culte de nos rois. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient considérés comme des dieux ici, de par leur sagesse et leurs puissantes convictions et déterminations. »

« Les villageois venaient souvent ici avant que vous n'arriviez. Ils priaient pour que je vous retrouve, et que vous nous faisiez gagner la guerre contre Hatogiri, le ministre réincarné. Si vous voulez nous pouvons aller y faire une petite visite. Et puis, peut-être sera-t-elle là.»

Sa dernière phrase avait interpellé tout le monde. Qui pouvait se trouver là, alors qu'ils étaient revenus.

Ils entrèrent tous pour contempler la beauté de l'édifice. Les colonnes de marbre blanc brillaient à cause du soleil filtrant par les persiennes et les vitraux. Le silence régnait mais l'endroit n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une église. Il n'y avait pas de bancs, rien de religieux en soi.

En fait, le centre du temple n'était composé que d'un large atrium. Deux longues tables étaient rangées sur toute la longueur des murs et au bout de la pièce, la même croix qu'à l'extérieur juchée sur un piédestal. Quelques chandeliers disposés ça et là finissaient la décoration.

Cependant, chacun remarqua très vite qu'une femme se tenait devant le bassin. Elle avait la tête penchée en direction de l'eau et semblait réciter une prière. Effectivement, si on se concentrait suffisamment, on pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger très vite. La jeune femme ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, toute plongée qu'elle était dans ses pensées et dans sa supplique.

Le Faucheur leur fit signe de se taire jusqu' à ce qu'elle ait fini. Au bout de deux minutes, enfin la femme releva la tête. Saraël se décida à l'aborder. « Alors, ma belle ? Toujours en train de prier pour notre victoire définitive et pour la paix dans le monde ? »

Une voix ferme et douce lui répondit : « A ta place, je ferais pareil, mon grand. Rien ne nous garantit que nous soyons encore tous vivants à la fin de cette ère maudite. De plus, je trouve ta confiance en ta force et ta suffisance déplacée dans cette période. Dites-toi bien une fois pour toutes que nos ennemis ne nous feront aucun cadeau, que du contraire, ils sont prêts à tout. »

« Oui, oui. Mais nous avons l'avantage maintenant d'avoir nos rois à nos côtés et leurs amis. » finit-il en montrant le groupe d'une main à son amie.

La fille les regarda tous, comme si la nouvelle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Jusqu'à enfin trouver les deux élus dans ce groupuscule. Un sourire vint tout naturellement sur son visage quand elle les contempla. Leurs magies irradiaient de leurs corps, et lui rendait l'espoir en l'avenir.

« Oh ! Quel impoli, je ne t'ai même pas encore présenté à nos invités. Les amis, je vous présente Alliana, la prêtresse de la ville. Alli, voici nos nouveaux compagnons de combat. »

« Enchanté » retentit maintes fois dans le temple. La jeune femme les salua et se présenta correctement, Sar' n'ayant jamais eu aucune manière. « Ravie de vous rencontrer tous, je me nomme Alliana Midares. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Son sourire était resplendissant et confirma un détail dans la tête du groupe. Qui que ce soit dans la ville avait un certain charme indéniable, quelle ville, mes aïeux ! On aurait cru être au paradis de la beauté.

Après les présentations, ils discutèrent longuement avec la jeune femme. Curieux de connaître toujours plus sur les personnes qu'ils rencontraient, mais aussi leur point de vue sur leur forme actuelle par rapport à l'ancienne.

L'avis de la prêtresse sur eux était toujours positif comme avant, même si elle trouvait que peu de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque de paix qu'elle avait connue. En la questionnant, les enfants apprirent qu'elle avait presque 38 ans, qu'elle avait un mari et un enfant.

Curieux de nature, ils la bombardèrent de toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête. Alliana fut ravie d'y répondre, et leur jura d'essayer de présenter son époux un jour. Seulement, celui-ci était actuellement en voyage et ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours. Ils devraient donc patienter.

Un peu plus tard, ils repartirent au château, toujours avec la jeune femme puisqu'elle avait été invitée à venir souper avec eux.

La soirée fut très agréable pour tout le monde, ils avaient eu un vrai festin cuisiné par les soins des cuisiniers en chefs et leur clique. Tous ceux qui avaient mis la main à la pâte furent félicités élogieusement.

Puis, après le repas, les adultes avaient sagement discuté entre eux. Les gamins quant à eux avaient filés pour profiter de l'air frais à l'extérieur. Discrètement, ils allaient se rendre à l'extérieur de la ville pour aller contempler le lac et discuter tranquillement entre eux.

Ils parlèrent de leur rencontre avec la jolie prêtresse et spéculèrent sur son mari et aussi se demandèrent qui était son enfant. Ils se disaient qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu sûrement et proposèrent chacun un nom. Mais le meilleur moyen de savoir était encore de demander à la dame.

Les jours filèrent rapidement à partir de ce moment. Il ne restait désormais plus que quatre jours avant la rentrée.

Pendant tout ce temps, Satan avait pris une décision. Il avait décidé de rester quelques temps à Médesis pour rester avec son homme. Il ne retournerait en Enfer qu'après la Nouvelle Année.

Les autres parents avaient beau apprécier la ville, ils se devaient de rentrer chez eux pour reprendre le travail. Cela les démoralisait un peu mais ils se disaient que l'année prochaine ils pourraient revenir pour l'été.

Quand ils abordèrent le sujet avec leur hôte, celui-ci avait commencé à réfléchir à un moyen de les faire revenir comme ils le souhaitaient. Pendant toute une journée, il cogita sur le problème. Puis, pendant la nuit, il fit un rêve où deux personnes du groupe revenaient précipitamment.

Un détail le frappa. James, c'était lui dans son rêve, était apparu près de lui après avoir touché quelque chose au niveau de son visage. La scène se rejoua, comme s'il avait pu regarder une vidéo. Il vit alors clairement une boucle d'argent en forme de croix à l'oreille de l'homme. Là voilà, la solution.

Au matin, il s'était levé à l'aurore, quittant discrètement le palais. Il se rendit chez le forgeron, toujours levé bien avant l'aube, et lui commanda plusieurs boucles d'oreilles d'argent en forme de croix de Médesis. L'homme ne lui posa aucune question, il se faisait un plaisir de rendre service à cet homme bon qui les protégeait depuis fort longtemps maintenant.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard les récupérer tout aussi discrètement, en faisant quelques courses avec les gamins.

De retour au palais, il s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de transformer la boucle en portoloin. Accessoirement, il y apposa un ou deux sorts de protection et un sort d'invisibilité. Enfin, il partit les distribuer à tous ses amis. Même son homme en fut pourvu par pure précaution.

Chacun fut ravi, ainsi à un problème grave, ils pourraient venir se réfugier ici, loin des Vieux tarés, des Survivants et Gryffondor stupides ou autre casse-pieds.

Les trois derniers jours qu'ils passèrent dans leur ville natale furent presque un rêve. Bien qu'à deux jours de la rentrée un événement troublant ne survint.

En effet, alors que tout le monde s'était rendu au lac, pour bouquiner, se reposer ou jouer, un bruit dans les fourrés les figea.

Le bruit s'intensifia, se rapprocha. Puis on entendit de faibles bruits de pas, le silence s'étant installé au son des feuillages, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Presque aussitôt, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, à la peau pâle s'écroula à la lisière du bois.

Prudent, personne ne s'approcha d'abord. Qui sait si leur ennemi avait eu l'audace d'utiliser un faible enfant pour endormir leur méfiance.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils constatèrent tous avec effarement que la poitrine du jeune ne se soulevait pas. Tout de même sur ses gardes, James approcha à pas lents. Il s'accroupit à côté de l'enfant et palpa son pouls.

« Par l'enfer ! Je ne sens plus son pouls ! » Délicatement, l'homme retourna le frêle corps de l'adolescent et écouta son cœur. Il battait faiblement. Par décision unanime, on l'amena à l'intérieur de la ville. Direction les soins d'urgence du petit hôpital citadin.

Sitôt les médecins au courant de sa précaire situation, ils déposèrent le petit sur une civière et s'enfermèrent dans la salle d'urgence.

« Son rythme cardiaque frôle la limite critique ! On doit le ramener aux constantes avec un massage cardiaque ou avec le sort de pontage. » Sitôt le médecin principal demanda que les autres s'éloigne un peu pour qu'il pratique le massage. La première fois ne fut guère suffisante mais l'utilisation du sort aurait pu achever le patient. On ne l'utilisait donc qu'en dernier recours.

Au bout de trois massages cardiaques, l'organe vital daigna repartir plus vite. Progressivement, il rattrapa un rythme plus soutenu, dès lors, les médecins s'activèrent à soigner toutes les blessures que comportait l'enfant. Et des blessures, il en avait. De longues estafilades, des hématomes et même quelques côtes cassées.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, qui parurent des heures, le gamin fut massé avec de la pommade, soumis à quelques sorts de soin particulier pour ses os brisés. En bref, on réparait tous ce qui était possible. Au final, le petit fut sauvé. On lui appliqua cependant un masque à oxygène pour l'approvisionner le temps que ses constantes redeviennent définitivement normales.

On expliqua au groupe ce qu'ils avaient dû faire et les nombreuses blessures dont avait été sujet l'enfant. « Visiblement, on a battu, c'est la seule explication possible, je doute qu'il ne se rappelle les circonstances de son 'accident'. Pour le moment, il lui faut du repos, vous pourrez lui rendre visite dans quelques heures.»

Conscient de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre, tous retournèrent au château pour se nourrir, bien qu'ils n'aient guère faim après avoir vu l'état déplorable d'un gamin, sans doute du même âge que les enfants.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, la petite troupe retourna à l'hôpital espérant que le petit allait mieux, même s'il était toujours endormi. Arrivé à destination, le médecin qui leur avait parlé plutôt revint les voir, stupéfait de déjà les revoir.

Les enfants lui expliquèrent la raison : « On se sent tous un peu coupable, si on n'avait pas été si méfiant peut-être que vous auriez eu plus facile de le sauver. »

« Oh ! Pour ça, ne vous en faîtes pas, le jeune garçon va bien, il est hors de danger. Il est même déjà réveillé, après un tel travail je suis fort étonné qu'il n'ait pas dormi plus. Bref, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait en l'amenant ici si rapidement. Et puis, avec les temps actuels, il est normal de se méfier de tout. »

L'homme les laissa après leur avoir indiqué la chambre où l'enfant avait été transféré. Aussitôt, tout le monde courut jusqu'à la chambre, au point qu'une infirmière leur hurla qu'on ne courrait pas dans les couloirs d'un hôpital.

N'ayant cure de ses remontrances, les cinq garçons continuèrent de se précipiter, tandis que les adultes, plus civilisés, ralentir la cadence, marchant seulement rapidement.

Chambre 111, ils y étaient. Ils poussèrent doucement la porte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs entendit le bruit et se tourna vers sa source. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de compter pas moins de vingt-et-une personnes.

Du coup, la chambre fut plus étroite qu'elle ne le paraissait de prime abord. D'un commun accord, on laissa les enfants entre eux, les parents et les autres attendraient les nouvelles rapportées par leurs propres gamins.

« Salut ! On se présente : Dawn, Drago, Harry, Blaise, Alex et Théo. Comment tu vas ? » dirent-ils. Leur vis-à-vis les regarda étrangement, semblant se poser des questions sur l'origine de certains prénoms.

« Heu… Je crois que ça va. Mais qui êtes-vous exactement ? » Les garçons lui expliquèrent alors les circonstances de leur rencontre. « Ah ! Désolé, je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens de l'attaque de mon village et que j'ai réussi à m'échapper par les bois. Puis, je me suis mis à courir et… et c'est le noir. »

Les cinq garçons compatirent, ils lui demandèrent aussi s'il se souvenait de celui qui lui avait fait toutes ses blessures. « Oui ! C'était un homme assez grand avec de longs cheveux blonds, il avait les yeux verts, et la lueur de sadisme qui y brillait était tout bonnement effrayante. »

« Azelgard ! » s'exclama Harry. « Oui, je crois que c'était son nom, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Vous le connaissez ? » « Oh ça, oui pour le connaître, je le connais ce sale chien ! » rétorqua un Harry mordant, ne se rappelant encore que trop de sa journée de séquestration avec le méchant général.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a d'autres survivants ? » demanda Blaise pour calmer le petit brun. « Possible. Je ne me souviens pas précisément, mais je crois que quelques hommes on put s'en sortir. »

« Tant mieux ! » pensèrent les garçons. « Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit mon nom ! Enfin, si ça vous intéresse de le connaître ? » demanda le patient. Tous acquiescèrent évidemment, ravi que le garçon prenne un peu confiance en lui pour se présenter à eux.

« Ben, j'ai 14 ans et je m'appelle Kazuya Osanai. » se présenta-t-il. Ses nouveaux amis lui dire qu'il avait un joli nom. Peu après, ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter en entendant un bruit sourd dans le couloir. Les six garçons sortirent de la chambre, après l'avoir invité à venir chez eux dès qu'il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

Le bruit qui les avait alertés était l'arrivée précipitée d'Alliana. Elle ne cessait de crier le nom d'un homme depuis les bras de son meilleur ami. Quand les enfants approchèrent, ils constatèrent qu'elle pleurait, cela acheva de les mettre mal à l'aise. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'une femme si forte ne cède à une telle panique ?

Nathan les amena à l'écart pour ne pas faire plus de mal à la jeune femme. Il leur expliqua alors la raison de son état. Son mari était parti, comme elle le leur avait dit, pour la ville voisine. Ville attaquée tôt ce matin par leurs ennemis.

La prêtresse était maintenant folle d'inquiétude qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son amour. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. _'Mais une seconde ! Et si…'_ cette pensée traversa rapidement leurs esprits à tous. Dawn se rapprocha alors de leur amie et essaya de la réconforter.

« Attends Alli ! La ville voisine, c'est peut-être de là que vient Kazuya. Il nous a dit que des hommes avaient pu s'échapper, ton mari faisait peut-être partie de ce groupe. » Cela redonna espoir à la jeune femme.

Comme si le sort avait voulu la rassurer tout à fait. Un homme l'enlaça par derrière. « Salut, ma chérie ! Contente de me revoir au point de pleurer ? » déclara l'homme. « Yann ! Oh Merlin soit loué ! » hurla-t-elle en réponse. Ils s'enlacèrent doucement ravi de se retrouver sain et sauf.

Enfin… presque ! « Ouch ! » gémit un peu son mari. « Oh ! Où as-tu mal ? Dis-le-moi ! » « Ne sois donc pas hystérique, j'ai juste heurté une poutre de rien du tout. » Quand ils virent la tâche de sang sur son bras s'étendre, ils n'eurent qu'une pensée ironique. _'Une petite poutre ? On ne doit pas avoir la même notion des proportions.' _

« Bon sang, abruti ! Files te faire soigner avant que je ne te tues de mes propres mains ! » vociféra sa femme d'une voix menaçante. Yann s'exécuta sur le champ, quand elle se mettait dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas discuter.

Un médecin le prit aussitôt en charge, et en quelques secondes, son bras fut comme neuf. On s'occupa des petites écorchures qui parsemaient son visage, ses bras et son torse à moitié découvert.

Pendant sa guérison, tout le monde remarqua de nouveau qu'il faisait effectivement partie de cette ville. Il était beau sans conteste, ses cheveux mi-longs d'un gris métallisé retombant délicatement sur un visage fin mais bien masculin étaient son principal atout. Venait ensuite, son corps à tomber, musclé mais pas trop, puis ses yeux d'un beau gris mais plus sombre que ceux de la famille Malefoy.

« Eh oh ! Arrêtez de mâter MON homme. Il est à moi, vous entendez alors pas touches, et on ne le regarde pas comme un succulent morceau de viande.» déclara énervée Alli, la beauté de son mari était une chose qu'elle appréciait, mais pas quand d'autres le dévoraient du regard.

L'objet des yeux revint très vite vers eux, mais quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait avec tant d'avidité, il déglutit péniblement. « Euh, bonjour tout le monde ! Dites vous pourriez arrêter de me fixer comme ça, vous commencez à me faire peur. »

Sa voix douce et tremblante était affolante, si bien que tous se forcèrent à regarder ailleurs. _'La tentation faite homme'_ fut la pensée commune du groupe, même d'Alliana. Et elle était fière, qu'il soit à elle.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous repartir, un médecin les arrêta, leur stipulant que l'enfant qu'ils avaient amené, se rétablissait parfaitement bien, et qu'il pouvait donc sortir dès maintenant. Deux des garçons filèrent à sa chambre lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Cela dit, un détail empêcha le gosse de sortir du lit. Il avait beau être plus âgé, il était d'une timide affligeante, aussi, il déclara ne pas vouloir sortir tant qu'ils seraient dans la pièce. En effet, il ne portait que son malheureux boxer pour tout vêtement, une fois seul donc, il conjura des habits et sortit enfin de sous les couvertures.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de pied en cape. La troupe put donc enfin partir de l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet, les garçons expliquèrent tous ce qui s'était dit dans la chambre, présentèrent leur nouvel ami. Quand les parents apprirent qu'il était orphelin, ils eurent un coup au cœur. Malheureusement, qui pouvait s'occuper de lui, ils avaient déjà beaucoup à faire avec leur petite terreur personnel.

Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une solution pour ne pas qu'il soit seul. Ils discutèrent avec La prêtresse et son cher et tendre qui acceptèrent de veiller sur l'enfant durant les vacances scolaires. Le soir même, le jeune garçon eut droit à beaucoup d'attentions de tous, mais le plus beau moment fut quand Severus lui apprit qu'il s'était arrangé avec le directeur de Poudlard pour leur faire entrer à l'école.

Sev' avait réussi à faire gober une histoire débile au Vieux comme quoi, il l'avait trouvé paumé dans une ruelle mal famée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sur ces bonnes paroles, les sept garçons s'éclipsèrent pour parler de l'année qu'ils allaient entamer. Et surtout expliquer au nouveau le système des maisons, des points ainsi que lui apprendre à se repérer dans l'école.

Le soir tomba rapidement. Le couple et Kaz furent invités à passer la nuit ce qui les enchanta. Le petit avait même une chambre pour lui tout seul. Il avait appris au cours de la soirée que toutes les personnes du groupe étaient casées. Il se prit à rêver que, peut-être à Poudlard, il trouverait quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, le temps fut consacré aux quelques bagages à faire. Saraël reconduisit tout le petit monde à l'extérieur de la ville et les salua alors qu'ils transplannaient jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour les courses de dernières minutes à faire pour l'année scolaire.

Au cours de la journée Sirius put noter qu'il aurait un élève en plus dans sa classe. Tout était réglé pour que le petit blanc entre directement en quatrième année, donc, ils prirent tous les livres nécessaires, et plus encore.

Ils lui achetèrent aussi de nouveaux vêtements aussi bien de tous les jours que les robes officiels de l'école. Bien sûr, Sev' leur rappela à tous, les nouveaux ingrédients de potions nécessaire pour cette année.

Kazuya avait déjà une baguette, donc pas de passage chez Ollivander's mais il demanda timidement si on pouvait lui dire comment envoyer un courrier. Il ajouta, quand on lui eut expliqué, qu'il n'avait jamais écrit à qui que ce soit, donc n'avait pas de chouette.

A ces paroles, les Potter s'empressèrent de lui acheter une superbe chouette, une réplique d'Hedwige pour ainsi dire. Toute aussi blanche et avec un air intelligent, il le prénomma Sieg car c'était un mâle.

Il se morigéna alors, « Attendez ! Je ne peux pas accepter tous ses cadeaux. C'est vrai, c'est très aimable à vous de m'aider ainsi et de dépenser de l'argent pour moi, mais je ne pourrais jamais vous remboursez. Je n'ai pas d'argent. » « Ta ta ta ! Petiot, écoutes bien, on te trouve si gentil (tellement adorable), que nous ne voulons aucunement que tu nous rembourses. On fait toujours ça entre amis, il n'y aucune raison que tu sois moins gâter qu'un autre. On veut juste que tu te sentes mieux, et c'est normal après e que tu as traversé qu'on essaye de te faire plaisir. » déclara Sirius.

Le petit Osanai tilta à l'appellation mais ne releva pas, il était trop content de se sentir vivant et heureux grâce à ces gens extraordinaires.

Enfin, après tous ces achats, chacun rentra chez soi. Kazuya fut emmené par les Potter, de toute façon une famille ou l'autre, ils étaient tous gentils et puis, ils se reverraient tous le lendemain à la gare pour le voyage vers la quatrième année.

Alors ? Votre avis, bon ou mauvais ? (Encore ! Yeux de chat botté tout mignon)


	24. Quatrième année

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et celui de Pansy.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements pour les reviews et les Alerts :** Molly 59, vampyse (cette fois, t'es bien là !), mamanline, Morgana Serpentard, stormtrooper2 (que je félicite, elle comprendra le message, j'espère), titmo, SLASHAGOGO, Harry Potter and co, adenoide, Clairehime, bianka17, crystal de jade, tenshiouou et the-pretty-wolf.

Fiou, 20 pages word ! Qu'on ne vienne pas dire que je ne me suis pas surpassée sur ce coup-là ! Surtout que j'ai tout fait en deux jours ! Les mots d'ordre : Bal, romance, liens, blagues et surprise !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 23 :**** Quatrième année. **

Voie neuf trois-quarts à 10 h 20. Les cinq familles s'étaient une fois de plus distinguées en arrivant assez tôt pour que les enfants aient des places confortables dans le train. Le gros de la populace sorcière n'arrivait pas avant les onze moins vingt. Cela laissa largement le temps aux sept garçons de trouver de bonnes places, après l'au revoir rituel à leurs parents.

Sitôt installés, ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pour zieuter le brouhaha du dehors. Enfin, 11 heures sonna, annonçant le départ du train. Sur un dernier signe de main à leur famille, le convoi s'ébranla et le voyage commença.

Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucun incident, aucune bagarre durant le trajet. Seule Pansy vint frapper à leur porte, histoire de raconter ses vacances et d'entendre le récit de ses amis, sur leur propre congé, toujours intéressant.

Par sécurité, moins que par manque de confiance, ils ne lui racontèrent que leurs jeux et les entraînements. Rien sur la ville de l'été ne transparut. Même Kazuya n'en prononça mot, ils avaient tous discuté aux retrouvailles de ce matin sur les secrets à garder.

Donc, il fut présenté comme l'ami qu'il s'était fait durant leurs jeux et qui avait été laissé à leurs bons soins par des parents forts pris par leur travail.

La jeune fille avait tout de suite trouvé le garçon sympa et mignon. De discussion en jeux, elle accepta très rapidement le nouveau garçon comme un de ses meilleurs amis, souhaitant presque le voir à Serpentard.

Il fut d'ailleurs question de la maison où il serait réparti. La plupart songeait que Serpentard serait sans doute le choix le plus probable du chapeau parlant. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir dans certains de ses gestes des manières de nobles sangs purs, et la maison des Serpents en regorgeait.

Cela dit, Harry, lui, bien qu'ayant remarqué les qualités serpentesques de son ami, soutenait qu'il irait à Serdaigle. Il avait tout de même dévoré trois énormes romans quand il était arrivé chez lui. Cela combiné à son intuition lui laissait croire que Kaz se retrouverait dans sa maison. D'ailleurs, il disait lui-même que s'il pouvait choisir, il irait dans la maison de la connaissance.

Plus tard, le train s'arrêta enfin dans la gare du village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. En quelques instants, tous les étudiants s'étaient dirigés vers les barques et les calèches. Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil de Poudlard, ils se ruèrent dans la chaleur de la grande Salle.

Malheureusement pour les affamés, la répartition passait avant le repas. Après le lot de premières années habituelles, le directeur se leva.

« Jeunes gens, je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de vous restaurer, cela dit je vous demande encore un peu de patience. Cette année, nous accueillons un nouvel élève qui entrera directement en cinquième année. Veuillez avoir la courtoisie de vous taire pendant qu'il passe sous le choixpeau. »

Le Vieux souriait doucement face à ses petits étudiants, faisant semblant de compatir. Lui était plutôt concentré sur le nouveau venu, il espérait qu'il serait plus malléable que ses soi-disant amis.

Ceux-ci étaient aussi excités de connaître enfin l'endroit où leur copain serait placé. Ce dernier était légèrement nerveux d'être le centre d'attention de tous, mais se dirigea la tête haute vers le vieux couvre-chef.

McGonagall avait annoncé son nom et lui appliqua très vite l'item magique sur la tête. Plus vite il serait assis à une table ou l'autre, mieux ce serait, aussi bien pour les estomacs affamés que pour lui.

«_'Oh Encore un choix difficile ! De la ruse, de l'ambition et un esprit à toutes épreuves. Cela n'empêche que tu as soif de connaissance_ _et que_ _tu aimerais être avec des amis pour qui tu as des sentiments très forts. Donc, je crois qu'il vaut mieux…'_

Serdaigle !

La table des Aigles explosa de joie, un nouveau membre, s'il était comme Potter et Snape, ils auraient encore plus d'avance et remporterai la coupe des maisons à coups sûrs. Il fallait dire que la place de premier oscillait depuis trois ans entre Serpentard et eux. Un atout en plus ne serait donc pas négligeable.

L'accueil fut donc chaleureux quand le garçon vint s'installer avec ses amis. Enfin, au plus grand plaisir de tous, le repas apparut et ils se jetèrent en un bel ensemble sur la nourriture.

Kaz ne fit pas exception, l'émotion qu'avait entraînée son entrée dans ce nouvel univers lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

La fin du repas se clôtura une nouvelle fois, avec le directeur les saoulant du règlement de l'école et des noms des professeurs, qui ne changeaient plus du tout, alors à quoi bon palabrer cent sept ans à leur parler d'eux. Surtout qu'ils se retrouveraient tous avec eux pour les cours du lendemain, hélas, le Taré avait le monopole des discours qui ne servent à rien.

Ils furent enfin libérés, une seule idée importait maintenant : dormir ! Et si possible pas d'un cinglé encore plus soporifique que Binns.

Harry et Dawn passèrent le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune à parler avec Kaz pour le rassurer, son dortoir se situait au dessus du leur, il pourrait donc sans problèmes venir les voir. Celui-ci fut content de ne pas être trop éloigné de ses amis, il fallait dire qu'en général, il avait du mal à sympathiser rapidement avec des inconnus. Eux avaient été une exception, ils étaient tellement différents et si cools.

Au compliment, les deux garçons avaient rougi de plaisir, cependant, ils se calmèrent vite pour indiquer à leur pote l'escalier pour arriver au dortoir des cinquièmes années.

Après une rapide toilette, ils enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et s'allongèrent avec félicité dans leurs lits. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le trajet et la journée ayant été longue.

Le lendemain, c'était le premier jour de cours. Les trois Serdaigle s'étaient réveillés, une fois de plus tôt. Ils étaient donc allés tous les trois ensemble jusqu'à la grande Salle. Les deux quatrièmes années s'inquiétèrent pour leur ami, saurait-il se repérer grâce à leurs indications des vacances.

Quand ils lui posèrent la question, le gamin fit semblant de s'offusquer, il n'était pas simplet, il saurait parfaitement se débrouiller sans aide grâce à ce qu'ils lui avaient tous dit à propos du château. L'argenté et le brun rirent un peu mais ajoutèrent pour se justifier qu'ils ne faisaient que leur devoir d'amis. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que sa première expérience au sein de l'établissement soit une catastrophe.

Le blanc le savait bien, il aimait juste taquiner ses potes, et leur dit que c'était gentil de s'inquiéter ainsi, rares étaient les fois où quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de lui. Pour le rassurer définitivement, ils posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules et lui soufflèrent qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire, qu'ils ne le quitteraient pas avant bien longtemps.

Ensuite, leurs quatre amis Serpentard arrivèrent et ils les rejoignirent à leur table. C'était devenu un rite de partager la table avec eux. Même s'ils se croisaient régulièrement dans les couloirs, ce moment était particulier, car les intercours ne leur laissaient pas vraiment le temps de discuter.

Comme toujours, ils reçurent leur emploi du temps et Drago remarqua amèrement qu'une fois de plus, ils étaient collés avec les Gryffondor pour presque tous les cours. Encore heureux qu'ils commençaient par Défense contre les forces du mal, Yûhi était l'un des seuls profs à ne favoriser aucune maison.

Les Serdaigle de quatrième, eux, commençaient la journée avec la Botanique. Quant à Kazuya, il allait apprendre comment enseignait le parrain d'Harry, car il débutait avec les Runes.

Donc, après le petit déjeuner, tous se rendirent en cours et la journée s'écoula très vite. Cependant pendant la journée, Blaise, qui s'ennuyait mortellement en Histoire de la magie, eut une idée qualifiée de brillante par ses trois amis. Quoi de mieux que débuter l'année en force, en restant quand même discret, pour humilier le Vieux.

Le soir, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous chez les Serpentard pour faire leurs devoirs, le brun expliqua son plan. Il était sadique en étant diablement simple. Ils auraient dû y penser plus tôt.

Aussi le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, toute la grande Salle vit arriver un hibou de la volière face à Dumbledore. Celui-ci était curieux de savoir ce qu'on lui offrait, se contrefichant un peu de l'expéditeur.

Oh ! Surprise ! Une grosse boîte de bonbons au citron, de toutes tailles et toutes formes. Un paradis donc pour le directeur. L'idée ne lui vint jamais que la nourriture aurait pu être empoisonnée.

Malheureusement non, elle n'était pas mortelle pour lui. Les sept garçons et Pansy, qui avaient participé à l'achat des friandises, avaient eu une toute autre idée. Les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur la boîte, ils se demandaient si quelqu'un d'autre était assez fou pour apprécier ce genre de choses, et au petit déjeuner en plus !

Ce fut donc l'instant idéal, discrètement Théo lança le sortilège qu'ils avaient convenu. Alors que le directeur tendait la main pour attraper une étoile au citron, la boîte s'éleva dans les airs et fila d'abord lentement hors de la salle.

Le vieil homme était consterné, trop friand de ses délicieux bonbons, il courut après. Cependant, la boîte, comme si elle était vivante, accéléra le rythme et fila dans les couloirs. Le pauvre Dumby trop concentré à les poursuivre n'utilisa pas sa baguette. Le groupe avait joué là-dessus.

Le jeu continuerait tant que l'homme ne penserait pas à se servir de sa magie et encore, là aussi il lui faudrait utiliser un sort particulier. Un Infinite ne marcherait pas, non, il lui faudrait en arriver à faire se cracher le carton sur un mur. Résultat, ces précieuses sucreries seraient immangeables.

Ainsi, pendant toute la journée, les élèves entendirent le Vieux houspiller ces maudits bonbons et leur courir après. S'ils n'avaient pas dormis, ils l'auraient encore vu pendant une partie de la nuit s'égosiller sur la malheureuse boîte.

Une nuit blanche pour le barbu, mais il n'en démordait pas, cela dit il était sur le point d'exploser. De rage, il fit exploser son cadeau en plein milieu de la cour à l'heure de la récréation. Sa tête était impayable, et vu que tous les étudiants étaient de sortie, ils rigolèrent de sa déconvenue.

Le grand homme dont les sorciers étaient si fiers, ridiculisé par ses bonbons préférés. C'était la blague de l'année. La bande fut ravie de son coup et se moqua toute la journée des malheurs qu'ils avaient crées à leur soi-disant puissant ennemi.

Le temps passa. On arriva très vite au milieu du mois d'Octobre, pour une fois le Vieux citron sur pattes eut une bonne idée. Il annonça le matin du quatorze octobre qu'un bal serait organisé pour Halloween. Durant ce temps, il devrait tous demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner à la soirée et se trouver un costume de fête pour l'occasion.

Le samedi suivant, ce fut donc la folie dans tous les magasins de costumes. Certains avait déjà des idées, d'autres séchaient complètement, quant aux derniers, ils stressaient de ne pas avoir de cavalier ou de cavalière.

Cette nouvelle avait beau réjouir beaucoup de gens, Harry et Dawn, eux, étaient tristes. Il attirerait l'attention s'il voulait y aller avec Yûhi, quand à Harry c'était encore pire. Tom était au courant et tous ceux qui s'étaient essayés à lui demander s'étaient vus recaler par la magie du lien.

Ils étaient donc désespérés, la situation ne leur laissait qu'une seule issue, celle de sortir avec un de leurs amis, en tout bien tout honneur. Cela arrangerait tout le monde, cela n'empêchait pas que cette année-là, ils n'apprécièrent pas tout ce que les implications du lien supposaient.

Lors de ce week-end, Alex trouva par hasard un magasin survivant de la folie acheteuse qui s'était emparée de Poudlard. Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais tous, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin spécial que seuls des êtres extrêmement puissants pouvaient voir.

Ils eurent donc tout le loisir de choisir la tenue qu'il recherchait. Pansy trouva une tunique d'amazone avec en prime une petite épée. Quant aux garçons, la chose pris plus de temps, on aurait dit de vrais filles.

Blaise trouva vite, n'allant pas chercher loin son idée. Il serait un joli démon, ne portant qu'un pantalon noir en lin, laissant les fausses ailes noires occupés la majorité de son dos. Deux petites cornes parfirent sa tenue, plus qu'approuvée par son petit ami, dont les hormones semblaient se réveiller à cette vue.

Théo quant à lui, émoustillé par son Blaise, pris la tenue inverse, son vrai lui quoi. Un ange et un démon, c'était sûr ils feraient sensation à la soirée.

Du coup, Alex et Drago durent chercher un costume différent, sinon on les aurait traités de copieur. Mais vu la population de Poudlard, il y avait de grands chances que certains costumes reviennent plus que d'autres.

Ils tombèrent d'accord sur un ensemble plus qu'hétéroclite. Dray serait Dracula, et son petit ami jouerait un moine amoureux de lui. La véritable histoire que les sorciers avaient connue sur le célèbre vampire était légèrement différente de celle des moldus. En réalité, le comte Dracula était tombé amoureux d'un jeune moine du nom de Nicolas, qui connu un destin tragique, dû à plusieurs réincarnations pour retrouver son véritable amour.

Vint le tour des trois Serdaigle qui malheureusement n'avaient pas beaucoup d'idées. Dawn avait demandé à son petit ami, avant de venir ici, ce qu'il comptait mettre. Il lui avait répondu qu'il se déguiserait en jeune étudiant. Grâce à ses pouvoirs elfiques, il pouvait reprendre le corps de ses 15 ans, ainsi ils pourraient passer inaperçus. Du coup, il se demandait quel costume choisir.

Il opta finalement pour une tenue princière toute simple mais terriblement belle, surtout sur lui, selon ses amis. Dès qu'il entrerait dans la salle, on aurait d'yeux que pour lui, avait été le commentaire de tous.

Ne restait donc qu'Harry et Kazuya qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'un déguisement. Le premier n'avait pas du tout la tête à cela, sachant qu'il arriverait sans doute seul à la fête, et l'autre ne connaissait pas énormément de contes, et n'avait donc aucune base pour se décider.

Ils se mobilisèrent tous à la recherche des costumes les plus appropriés pour les deux garçons. Harry chercha aussi de son côté, Kaz aussi. Ils étaient tous deux dans le même rayon, seuls. En fouillant les étalages, Ry finit par trouver quelque chose qui lui semblait intéressant.

Un petit short vert, le même tee-shirt à manches courtes et dans un sachet accroché au cintre des pattes de panthères, une queue, ainsi que de petites oreilles. Voilà qui était original ! Un doigt lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna donc.

Devant lui, une tenu similaire à la sienne mais de tigre cette fois. « Ca te dérange si je prends ça ? Ca ressemble fort à ce que tu vas mettre mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais et je regarderais après autre chose. » demanda timidement son ami.

Le brun sourit et assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, si le déguisement lui plaisait. L'argument de l'originalité fut sa première réponse. Cependant, Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui suivit.

« Euh, et aussi, je m'étais dit que si tu n'avais personne, tu… tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ? » Pour le coup, quelle surprise !

« Euh, ben c'est que je m'attendais pas du tout à cela, mais si tu n'as personne non plus, je serais ravi d'y aller avec toi. » Résultat des courses : deux Serdaigle rougissant, leurs amis se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutèrent des couples pour la fête. Alexandre et Drago y allait ensemble c'était sûr. Pareil pour Blaise et Théo. Cela dit, les deux couples n'en revinrent pas que Pansy et Dawn s'y rendent ensemble.

Ils avouèrent qu'ils ne danseraient qu'une fois tous les deux. L'un voulant retrouver son petit-ami et l'autre tenter de séduire celle qu'elle aimait. Quoiqu'avec Weasley en fond, puisqu'Hermione avait été invitée par lui, cela n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Ils furent tous beaucoup moins surpris par la nouvelle que Kaz et Ryry y allait ensemble. Ils comprenaient maintenant ce qui s'était passé dans le magasin.

Les jours filèrent alors rapidement, et l'heure h était enfin arrivée. Le soir du bal, tout le monde était excité. La grande Salle avait été décorée aux couleurs de l'événement : toiles d'araignées, citrouilles qui éclairaient la pièce, à la place des bougies habituelles, et quelques chauves-souris voletant dans la salle.

La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà dans la salle, la soirée commençant une heure et demie après les cours. Tous s'étaient précipités pour arranger leurs costumes, et leurs coiffures pour les filles.

Enfin, le groupe le plus populaire de l'école arriva. Ils étaient encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. Les premiers à entrer furent Drago et Alex. Certaines filles et garçons sifflèrent sur leur passage, semblant les trouver à leurs goûts. Ce fut la même chose pour le petit et célèbre couple de Serpentard.

A cela prêt, que Blaise étant plus qu'à tomber, une malheureuse fille osa l'approcher et essaya, je dis bien essaya d'effleurer sa peau. Elle se frotta derechef à un ange furibond qui faillit lui arracher la gorge si elle s'avisait de ne serait-ce que croiser son regard. Blaise dut calmer son petit amour par une pelle renversante pour qu'il cesse de crier et ne se concentre que sur lui. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui de toute façon, personne n'avait une chance de l'enlever à lui.

Sitôt, le calme revenu, une Pansy superbe dans sa courte tunique fit sensation au bras du second mec le plus canon de l'école. Et en effet, Yûhi faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant son petit-ami avec une légère toge blanche brodée d'or et qui ne s'arrêtait que juste après ses fesses.

'_Tu veux me tuer de frustration, petit démon ! En plus, il faut que tout le monde te mate comme si tu étais la plus succulente des glaces. Sérieux tu n'es qu'un vil séducteur.'_ Le garçon dut retenir un rire aux pensées de son homme, et le rassurer d'un sourire. Même habillé en étudiant, il n'avait pas pu dissimuler ses oreilles et son odeur, il pouvait donc le repérer à des kilomètres.

Vint le clou de la soirée. Deux aigles changés en fauves, des vêtements étonnement courts et deux paires d'oreilles artificiels, les faisant passer pour de vrais chats. Un « Oh ! » de surprise et d'admiration traversa les lèvres de l'unanimité des étudiants.

« Eh bien ! Je crois que nous avons déjà nos gagnants pour le concours de costumes originaux. » lança Dumbledore, déguisé lui-même en Calimero. « Venez par ici. » Une médaille fut décernée aux deux garçons.

Le vieil homme annonça tout aussi joyeusement que l'autre concours, celui des rois et reines de la soirée et celui du couple le plus mignon connaîtrait ses gagnants à la fin de la fête, une fois que tout le monde aurait voté.

Les danses commencèrent alors, chacun dansa avec le partenaire avec lequel il était arrivé. Quand la première danse se termina, Dawn fila retrouvé son homme qui dansait avec une jeune fille sous le charme, une blonde.

« Dis donc, tu dragues les filles maintenant, je croyais que ce n'était pas ton truc. » susurra le garçon à son oreille. « Oh Dawn chéri, que vas-tu imaginer ? Je ne faisais que me montrer galant. Et puis tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ! Je vais te le prouver d'ailleurs. »

Avant de fondre sur ses lèvres il lui murmura que sous cette apparence, il n'y avait aucune restriction de s'embrasser goulument. La fille qui dansait jusqu'alors s'arrêta brusquement. Un baiser vachement chaud entre deux garçons aussi canon, quel gâchis, mais en même temps que c'est beau.

Elle appela discrètement plusieurs de ses amies, et celles-ci s'empressèrent de photographier l'événement. Pendant la soirée, elles firent passer la photo entre énormément de mains, ce qui augmenta considérablement les votes pour le couple des mignons.

De son côté, Pansy avait cherché la fille de ses rêves. Elle finit par la trouver… dans les bras de Weasley fils n° 6. Quel stupide petit vermisseau se permettait de tripoter les fesses de la pauvre fille, qui n'osait rien dire.

En effet, pour Hermione c'était une de ses premières fêtes, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, elle pensait donc qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans le fait que le garçon avait passé sa main sous ses vêtements de nymphe et lui pétrissaient les fesses.

Dégoûtée, la Serpentarde finit par voir encore plus rouge quand le rouquin osa approcher son visage à un centimètre de celui d'Hermy.

La jeune fille, confrontée pour la première fois à cette situation était emmêlée dans des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas rester la fille éternellement coincée, mais de l'autre son premier baiser… c'était important, et elle ne l'aimait pas. Tout cela, se mélangea au fait que Ronald avait eu la gentillesse de l'inviter, elle, à venir au bal, et également à son ignorance sur les limites à ne pas dépasser au cours des fêtes. De plus, arriverait-elle à se dégager alors que le garçon était plus fort qu'elle, même après avoir ingurgité sept bières-au-beurre.

Parkinson entendit alors ce qui la mit encore plus en rogne. Weaslaid avait osé prononcer le nom d'une autre : Lavande en plus !

Ni une ni deux, il reçut deux gifles d'un coup, une sur chaque joue. « Goujat ! Petit Merdeux ! » dirent-elles en chœur.

Le gars n'y comprenait rien, tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité lui troublait son petit cerveau. Entretemps, les deux filles s'étaient éloignées de l'immondice. « Merci de m'avoir aidée une fois de plus, Pansy. »

« Oh ! Tu te souviens de mon nom ? » demanda-t-elle surprise. « Bien sûr, je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi ni cette fois-là, ni celle d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de préjugés sur les maisons étant une née-moldue. Aussi, je serais ravie qu'on soit amies, si tu le veux bien. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, mais au lieu de serrer la main tendue, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui expliqua qu'elle et ses amies proches se disaient bonjour ou se remerciaient ainsi. L'autre fille acquiesça et lui rendit son étreinte. Là encore, quelqu'un pris une photo. Elles étaient adorables toutes les deux, mais elles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des garçons de sa bande, à l'avis général.

Bien sûr, Blaise et Théo, et Alex et Dray avaient eux aussi été photographiés et quelques uns avaient voté pour eux. Cela dit, beaucoup d'étudiants n'avaient pas encore voté pour le deuxième concours, celui pour le roi et la reine.

Restait donc deux couples qui avaient attiré l'attention. Harry et Kaz bien sûr, mais également le Sauveur et sa cavalière : Cho Chang.

Cependant, le pauvre Neville regrettait son choix. Il avait cru coiffé son rival, Potter, au poteau, en invitant une des plus belles filles de sa maison. Mais au final, il aurait du s'abstenir, cette cruche ne parlait que maquillage ou trucs de fille qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Un couple que personne ne trouva joli ou mignon. Juste deux singes ensembles fut le commentaire d'un Serpentard de sixième année mal placé, un tableau pareil ça aurait dû être proscrit.

De leur côté, les deux médaillés de l'originalité dansaient joyeusement ensemble, ce que trouva bizarre un garçon et une fille qui avait voulu inviter Harry, mais qui avait été repoussé par sa magie.

Aussi, ils n'hésitèrent pas à interrompre les deux garçons pour lui poser directement la question. « Oh ! Potter, tu peux m'expliquer comme ça se fait que lui ne soit pas éjecté par ta magie, alors que tu nous l'as fait à tous les deux, et aux autres aussi ? »

Harry fut pris de court, quant à son partenaire il ne comprenait rien à la situation. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent, Harry ? » Celui-ci fut dès lors très mal à l'aise. Il se retrouvait dans une situation critique à cause de nouveau de son lien.

'_Harry, ne penses pas cela, pitié ! Tu risques de briser notre lien !' _hurla Tom dans sa tête mais il était trop tard, son désormais ex-petit ami ne supportait plus cette situation. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il avait beau être fou de Tom, être enchaîné à lui ainsi était étouffant et l'empêchait d'être un garçon normal.

Cependant, malgré la force de sa pensée, vu que lui et le seigneur des ténèbres étaient âmes sœurs, le lien ne fit que céder pour laisser passer la phase de doute. Il se reformerait de lui-même lorsque le jeune garçon serait prêt à assumer tous les aspects de son union avec Tom.

L'événement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, aussi Harry leur rétorqua rageusement. « Je fais ce que je veux, je ne voulais pas sortir avec vous ni avec les autres, comme vous dites si bien, je le préfère lui. Il est plus gentil et je le connais mieux que vous, maintenant laissez-nous tranquille ! »

Etonné par ses paroles virulentes, la fille et son ami repartir sans répliquer. Kaz lui était aux anges, son Harry l'aimait, il le remercia sincèrement. En réponse, Harry lui sourit puis doucement, comme mû par une force inexplicable, il approcha son visage de son ami et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le garçon aux cheveux blancs appuya un peu plus ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser tout en douceur.

La scène n'échappa à personne, figeant toute la salle. Face au spectacle enchanteur, personne ne put résister, on aurait juré voir deux anges s'embrasser et le filet de salive qui s'échappa de leurs bouches quand ils y mirent fin, n'incita que plus les autres étudiants à voter pour eux dans la catégorie roi et reine.

Peu de temps, après le résultat des votes fut annoncé. Sans surprise, ce fut, de nouveau, Harry et Kazuya qui montèrent pour recevoir leur seconde médaille de la soirée en tant que roi et roi de la soirée. Juste avant de descendre de scène, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser mais chaste pour se féliciter.

Puis le résultat du dernier concours, celui du plus mignon couple, fut déclaré. « Alors, commença Dumby, les gagnants du concours du couple le plus adorable de la soirée revient à… Dawn Snape-Black et un inconnu ? »

En effet, personne n'ayant entendu le nom de son partenaire, il n'avait pu écrire son nom sur le papier. Le directeur appela alors les deux garçons à le rejoindre et demanda au deuxième garçon de décliner son identité. Celui-ci ayant prévu le coup s'était bricolé un petit nom d'emprunt : Keith Winfield.

L'homme lui avait tendu le micro, tout le monde put donc entendre le nom de celui qui avait ravi le cœur d'un des beaux gosses de l'école.

La soirée se clôtura ainsi. Keith dut évidemment trouver un endroit calme pour redevenir en toute discrétion l'elfe que tous connaissait. Cela dit, le chemin du retour ne se fit pas sans problème.

Harry fut accablé de question par tous ses amis pour savoir ce que devenait Tom dans l'histoire, si effectivement lui et Kazuya sortaient ensemble. Harry leur répondit simplement qu'il devait faire le point sur ses deux relations. Il aimait Tom certes, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir le pas et le lien qui les unissait était irritant pour l'instant.

Alors que s'il acceptait d'être avec Kaz, tout serait plus simple, il l'avait à portée de main, pouvait compter sur lui à toute heure et surtout, il n'avait pas constamment une surveillance constante dans sa tête. Et puis, il était gentil et intelligent, et se connaissaient assez bien, alors que finalement que savait-il de Tom.

Tout cela faisait que le jeune garçon voulait relâcher la pression et profiter un peu d'une vie normale. Ses amis comprirent et le laissèrent tranquille.

La vie continua ainsi sans grande évolution jusqu'à ce que les vacances d'hiver n'arrivent. Ils allaient tous dans un endroit différent cette année, seuls Ry et son nouveau petit-ami seraient ensemble chez les Potter.

A ce propos, les deux garçons avaient convenus de ne rien dire aux parents sur leur nouvelle relation. Harry se persuadait qu'il n'était que dans une passe, et que Tom redeviendrait très vite le centre de sa vie.

Celui-ci aurait voulu avoir une discussion avec son futur prince, mais il croula sous le travail durant les deux semaines de vacances. Et tout cela à cause de mangemorts incompétents et d'un Dumbledore énervant au possible qui contrecarrait quelques uns de ses projets.

Durant ce repos mérité, la relation d'Harry avança encore un peu grâce au magnifique cadeau que le jeune Osanai lui offrit. Il avait trouvé lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, un magnifique ouvrage en fourchelang. On lui avait cédé à un prix plus que raisonnable en raison que peu de personnes étaient capables de lire cette langue.

En présence de ses parents, Harry s'était juste jeté dans les bras du garçon. Mais une fois seuls dans sa chambre, il l'avait embrassé pour le remercier de ce magnifique présent, qu'il avait déjà commencé à lire.

En fait, Kaz avait trouvé ce livre par hasard, mais comme Harry lui avait confié être fourchelang, et qu'il avait même un familier, il s'était dit pourquoi pas. Il y avait d'ailleurs aussi acheté son cadeau de Nouvel An.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait été submergé de cadeaux de tous ses amis et de Pansy. Bien sûr, les parents de ses amis lui avaient aussi envoyé plusieurs cadeaux. Yûhi ne l'avait pas oublié non plus, il lui avait offert une magnifique tunique elfique avec un mot en accompagnement. 'Un jour, je t'emmènerai avec nous dans mon village. Tu pourras la porter à ce moment-là.'

Et enfin, Tom lui avait expédié son cadeau, même s'il avait du mal à ne pas devenir fou sous toute sa paperasse et les raids qu'il organisait ou que le Taré lui lançait. Il lui avait envoyé une magnifique bague incrustée d'un rubis et d'une émeraude, avec leurs noms gravés dessus. Sa mère avait lâché une exclamation d'admiration pour l'objet quand elle l'avait vu.

« Oh ! Comme c'est beau, et c'est si romantique, mon chéri tu as vraiment de la chance de posséder ce bijou, tu sais ? Le lord a la même à l'index gauche. Je crois que dans ses termes, ça veut dire qu'il te demande officiellement d'être son fiancé. »

Le jeune garçon avait rougi tant pour la signification de la bague que pour la mauvaise situation entre eux. Kazuya, lui, n'avait rien dit mais ses yeux exprimèrent la tristesse de savoir qu'il n'était pas encore le gagnant du cœur d'Harry. Il espéra seulement que son cadeau aurait un aussi bon accueil.

Ce fut enfin à lui de donner ses cadeaux à sa famille d'accueil. Lily reçut quelques livres pour son travail de médicomage, les derniers sortis pour se tenir au courant d'éventuels nouveaux sorts de soin.

James eut des farces et attrapes, l'enfant ayant été presque traumatisé par ses farces, avait décidé de s'allier à lui au lieu de les subir. C'étaient Sirius et Severus qui avaient fait les frais de leur alliance.

Enfin, ce fut le tour d'Harry. Il reçut un petit paquet, qui pouvait tenir dans sa main, et l'ouvrit fébrilement, se demandant ce que son petit-ami lui avait acheté. Le papier enlevé, il découvrit un petit écrin blanc qu'il ouvrit avec des doigts tremblants. Un superbe collier : la chaîne d'argent était fine et au bout, il y avait deux panthères qui se tenaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Oh ! C'est splendide ! Mais ça a dû te coûter une fortune. » s'exclama la mère Potter. Kaz secoua la tête négativement. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais il voulait se justifier. « Non ! Je ne l'ai pas eu pour grand-chose. Je l'ai eu chez un brocanteur qui me la céder à huit gallions. »

En effet, tous convinrent que c'était une bonne affaire. Cependant, pour Harry le prix de l'objet n'avait aucune importance, le pendentif était magnifique et les représentait tous les deux. Cela l'enchantait, et le confortait que Kaz ne serait pas un mauvais parti, et puis, il l'appréciait beaucoup, peut-être un petit plus que ses autres amis.

Il en vint presque à le comparer à Tom. Son ami avait l'avantage de pouvoir s'occuper de lui, puisqu'il avait à peu près le même âge, contrairement à Tom pour qui gagner la guerre était la priorité.

La nuit s'avançant, ils allèrent tous au lit, ravis de ce merveilleux réveillon. Une fois rentrés dans la chambre ; Harry prit aussitôt la parole. « Heu… Kaz, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit tout à l'heure. Alors, merci c'est vraiment superbe comme cadeau. Je vais finir par croire que j'ai le meilleur des petits-amis. »

Son petit discours fit chaud au cœur à son ami qui ne résista plus et vint l'enlacer doucement, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il seulement à l'oreille de son amour avant de ravir sa bouche en un tendre baiser. D'abord chaste, le garçon aux yeux bleus l'approfondit en enfonçant lentement sa langue dans la cavité chaude de son petit amour.

Celui-ci accepta l'intrusion et le baiser s'intensifia, à tel point que la tête faillit leur tourner. Sans un mot, ils arrêtèrent le baiser et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Is échangèrent encore quelques baisers avant qu'une idée germe dans l'esprit du jeune Osanai.

Il se pencha alors plus sur le corps sous lui, pour atteindre son cou. Il y appliqua gentiment quelques suçons. Il souffla ensuite à son compagnon : « Voilà, ainsi tout le monde saura que tu es à moi. » Ces paroles replongèrent Harry à quelques mois avant, quand Tom lui avait fait et dit la même chose.

Pour ne plus y penser, Harry fit le même travail sur le cou de son cher copain. Celui-ci faillit gémir à de nombreuses reprises, ca avait beau être la première fois qu'il le faisait c'était tellement bon qu'ils allaient s'exciter mutuellement si ça continuait.

Ils s'endormirent enfin après avoir échangé un dernier baiser. Les quelques derniers jours de congé se finirent trop vite à leurs goûts. Ils auraient bien profité encore à deux du parc enneigé du domaine.

Malheureusement, il fallait vraiment retourner à Poudlard, ils y étaient bien obligés. De plus, s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, il n'aurait pas pu voir une Pansy rêveuse grimper dans le train. Curieux de cette expression rare sur son visage, tous les garçons la suivirent et l'encerclèrent dans leur compartiment habituel.

La jeune fille fut houspillée de questions. Au bout d'une heure d'acharnement, elle finit par revenir sur terre, et leur révéla la raison de sa bonne humeur.

« Ben, c'est pas grand-chose en faite. C'est juste que j'avais invité mon Hermione à venir en vacances avec nous. Elle a bien voulu venir, ses parents étaient d'accord, ravis qu'elle se soit fait une amie. Alors, j'étais déjà contente mais elle a été formidable, elle a plu tout de suite à mes parents, ses origines ne les ont pas gênés. Mieux encore, ils lui ont posé plein de questions sur le monde moldu. »

Les sept garçons étaient pendus à ses lèvres, il n'y avait surement pas que ça qui l'avait mise dans un état pareil.

En effet, la jeune fille de retour sur son petit nuage continua à narrer toutes les activités qu'elles avaient faites à deux. Elle en arriva enfin au moment intéressant.

« Puis, on discutait beaucoup en revenant dans notre chambre. On passait plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, puis on en est arrivé à reparler du soir du bal. Je lui ai expliqué que l'attitude de Weasley était digne d'un gamin stupide et d'un gros goujat. Elle a été d'accord avec moi puis elle m'a confiée qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par personne chez les garçons et qu'elle commençait à douter de sa sexualité. »

« J'ai saisi l'occasion pour lui apprendre que dans le monde sorcier les homosexuels étaient aussi courant que les hétéros. Et je lui ai révélé tout, que je l'étais moi-même et qu'en plus j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Vous imaginez bien qu'elle a été prise de court. La pauvre ne savait plus quoi dire. Alors elle m'a proposé en rougissant qu'on tente le coup. »

« Et le plus beau, elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait belle, gentille, intelligente et qu'on pouvait compter sur moi. Ca m'a fait un effet monstre, je suis amoureuse, accro à ma Hermy chérie, les gars ! »

Ce fut sur ses dernières paroles que la porte s'ouvrit doucement et qu'un faible « Pansy » retentit dans la pièce. La jeune Serpentarde reconnut tout de suite la voix de sa belle et se précipita à la porte.

« Entres, Herm' ! Tu tombes bien, je vais te présenter mes amis. » S'en suivit de longues présentations pour chaque garçon et une, un peu plus longue pour sa chérie.

Le voyage se passa ainsi dans le calme et la convivialité, il n'y avait aucune animosité, juste une entente harmonieuse entre tous les enfants.

Le temps passa vite, la gare fut vite en vue. De nouveau, ils empruntèrent tous les calèches pour se rendre au château. Curieux, les garçons demandèrent à la nouvelle fille du groupe si elle pouvait voir les animaux qui les emmenaient à l'école.

« Oh, oui, je les vois. J'ai vu une de mes tantes sur son lit de mort, c'est sans doute pour ça que je peux les voir. » A ces mots, Pansy fusilla les garçons du regard et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci rigola : « Ca va, Pans', ça s'est passé y a longtemps, je ne suis plus triste. Et puis, j'aime bien tes amis, ils sont très curieux mais c'est ça qui fait leurs charmes. Et toi aussi, tu es comme eux, et c'est une des choses que j'apprécie le plus chez toi. »

La Serpentarde la serra un peu plus pour la remercier de ce compliment et des derniers mots surtout qui pouvaient sonner comme une déclaration.

Un sourire avait élu domicile sur les visages de leurs amis, qui murmurèrent un « adorable » au spectacle qu'elles offraient.

Leur retour à l'école se passa très bien. Le temps fila vite, plus vite qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser. Février était déjà là, et la vie roulait parfaitement pour tout le monde. Enfin presque, le Sauveur n'était pas content du tout.

'_Mais quelle connerie ! Merlin, quelle merde, cette sangsue va plus me lâcher ? C'est pas Merlin possible ! J'ai juste voulu l'utiliser et maintenant je lui sers de défouloir ? Que la peste et la malédiction soit de Potter et de cette satanée furie. Putain lâches-moi et surtout boucles-la !'_ pensait très intensément Neville suivi par une furie brune et asiatique : Cho Chang la malade qui revenait encore à la charge.

Celle-ci était ravie que tout le monde parle d'elle en tant que futur femme du Survivant, cela dit son 'futur mari' ne semblait pas très coopératif sur le plan sentimental.

« Nevichou, attends ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. » Le garçon se retourna brusquement prêt à lui cracher des insultes bien senties, cependant le moulin à paroles ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ah ! C'est trop génial, j'ai parlé à mes parents pendant les vacances. » _'Quelle grande nouvelle !'_ « Et alors ? » répliqua vertement le brun. « Eh bien, je t'annonce que nous sommes fiancés depuis hier, grâce à mon père qui a ses entrées au service des fiançailles du ministère. Ce n'est pas génial ?» termina-elle avec un sourire de folle avide de mariage.

Elle n'eut jamais de réponse, le pauvre garçon s'était évanoui depuis le mot 'fiancé'. Paniquée, la fille emmena son futur époux en catastrophe chez l'infirmière et lui sortit tout de go que cela devait être dû à la nouvelle de leurs futures épousailles. Pomfresh comprit effectivement qu'il y avait de quoi tomber dans les choux à cette nouvelle horrible, même ce prétentieux de Longdubat ne méritait pas une telle harpie.

A part cela, tout se passa bien jusqu'à la mi-février, court repos pour les braves. En effet, depuis l'année dernière quelque chose avait changé. Harry avait un petit-ami avait qui il passait du temps. Ce soir-là, il était allé dans son dortoir.

Ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. Puis, Kaz entama une petite séance de baisers. Harry adorait l'embrasser aussi, si bien qu'ils avaient été un peu plus loin que ce qui s'était passé avec Tom. Certes, ils se faisaient des suçons dans le cou, ce qui alimentait les conversations estudiantines depuis un certain temps.

Kazuya cependant, lui apprit qu'ils pouvaient aller un peu plus loin sans vraiment en venir aux grandes lignes de l'amour au sens propre. Donc, cachés par les tentures du baldaquin, Harry se laissait embrasser le torse, parfois il le léchait aussi un peu. Cela provoquait généralement de délicieux soupirs chez Ryry ce qui encourageait son petit-ami à continuer son petit jeu.

Cela dit, leur nouvelle relation occulta une chose importante de l'esprit d'Harry. Dans le dortoir en dessous, le jeune Dawn se releva et sortit du dortoir comme un automate : la période de rut était enclenchée.

Grâce à ses dons elfiques, puisque c'était cette partie-là qui le dominait en ce moment, il évita les surveillants et se faufila discrètement dans les appartements de son cher prof de DCFM.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il vit tout de suite, son homme en train de se faire un petit plaisir. Il se frottait lascivement sur les draps et sa main était perdue bien trop au sud pour qu'elle soit innocente.

Le jeune garçon s'empressa donc de retirer ses vêtements, et de reprendre son apparence d'avant. Enfin, il redevint un sublime adulte, ses cheveux avaient repoussé et son corps était plus musclé.

Très vite, le jeune elfe s'approcha du lit et y entra afin de coller leurs deux corps dans une étreinte brûlante. Son homme gémissait de plaisir à cause de son petit travail pratique mais la sensation de la peau nue qui vint s'ajouter faillit le rendre fou.

Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. « Non, vas-t-en, je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas de ton plein gré. »

« Tais-toi, donc mon amour, tu sais que j'en aie envie, et toi aussi. Ne te retiens pas, laisses-toi aller. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! » lui répliqua Dawn rapidement.

Ni une, ni deux, il vint chevaucher son partenaire et fondit en un éclair sur sa bouche. Le baiser était brut et chargé d'envie, cependant le brun lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber. « Non, je ne veux pas m'unir à toi de cette façon-là. Je ne veux pas que ce processus nous impose de le faire. »

Légèrement irrité, son amour l'embrassa de nouveau, avec une onde apaisante et pleine d'amour cette fois pour qu'il se désinhibe enfin et laisse parler son instinct. _'Bordel ! Harry qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? T'étais sensé nous aider!' _pensa l'Haut elfe aussi fort qu'il put en tentant d'entrer en contact avec son ami.

Celui-ci était toujours en train de profiter des bienfaits de Kaz sur lui, le léchant partout sur le torse et dans le dos. C'est alors que le message de Yûhi arriva dans sa tête comme une balle. _Bordel ! Harry qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? T'étais sensé nous aider!'_ « Oh Merde ! Kaz quel jour on est ? »

Son petit-ami ne comprit pas bien ce qui lui arrivait mais il lui répondit qu'on était le 12 février. « Nom d'un hippogriffe bicéphale, faut que j'aille aider Yûhi, c'est la saison des chaleurs, il doit être aux prises avec Dawn. Je reviens vite. »

Là-dessus, le jeune garçon fila à toute vitesse hors de sa maison et courut au pas de course jusqu'aux appartements de l'elfe. Il arriva à un moment des plus inappropriés, quoique toute la scène était inappropriée.

En fait, Dawn ou plutôt son ancien lui, avait retiré le pantalon de pyjama de sa proie. Il s'apprêtait à enfourner le sexe dans sa bouche, tout cela après avoir parcouru le corps alangui de son amour de sa langue.

Aussitôt, ne voulant même pas imaginer le spectacle et encore moins le voir en vrai, Harry figea Dawn et lui rendit sa forme. Tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, Ry était arrivé un peu tard, Asano était perdu dans le plaisir et enserra son amour dans ses bras puis de sa magie le libéra, l'embrassant férocement.

Stupéfait, Harry ne se laissa pas démonter, il refit son sort et cette fois sur les deux garçons. Il agrippa Dawn par une manche et ne retira le sort sur son prof que juste avant de passer la porte et de la bloquer.

Rapidement, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, il retourna dans son dortoir et enferma son ami dans son lit par quelques sorts compliqués qui l'empêcherait de rejoindre son amoureux, ou même d'entendre son appel. Enfin, il retourna au dortoir des cinquièmes années pour trouver son amour à lui, endormi dans son lit.

Il ne le réveilla pas, il se glissa doucement à côté de lui dans le lit et s'endormit. Pendant la nuit, ils bougèrent un peu si bien qu'ils furent trouvés au réveil par les autres fermement enlacés et les jambes emmêlées. Le tableau était splendide.

Pendant deux semaines, Harry fut contraint d'empêcher Dawn de sortir la nuit, soit en le retenant dans son lit, soit en allant le repêcher dans les couloirs avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Bien sûr, le deuxième soir, il avait mis Kaz au courant que les deux elfes avaient une période de rut, et qu'il avait été désigné pour y mettre un frein jusqu'au moment où ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui.

Cependant, même dans ce moment un peu contraignant, aucun des huit amis ne pût prévoir que le Survivant fomentait un dangereux plan de vengeance contre son rival incontesté.

Par chance, la saison des chaleurs se finit quelques jours avant que le plan ne soit mis à exécution. Pour le mener à bien, Neville s'était bien sûr entouré de ses amis Gryffondor. Ronald et les autres étaient stupéfaits par l'idée machiavélique de leur ami, et pourtant il était évident qu'attaquer ces gars de front était du suicide. Donc, quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à eux indirectement.

C'est dans l'intérêt de leur plan qu'ils profitèrent que son meilleur ami Serdaigle aille aux toilettes pour l'enlever. Dawn s'était bien sûr défendu, malheureusement un coup violent au ventre le figea un bref instant.

Ce fut assez pour que ces lâches le lient des pieds à la tête. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés solidement l'un à l'autre et derrière son dos. Mais pour plus de sécurité deux des gars le tenait au sol. Le rouquin alla alors prévenir quelqu'un dans le couloir d'aller signaler à Potter ce qu'il se passait.

Aussitôt qu'Harry fut prévenu, il fila comme une fusée aux toilettes. Les petites frappes qui retenaient Dawn le rouaient de coups pendant ce temps-là. Fini la magie, la bagarre à la moldue semblait plus efficace contre eux.

Ils ne le martyrisèrent pas longtemps, Ry entra en trombe et en rage. Aussitôt qu'il vit son ami allongé à terre avec un coup sur son visage, il devint incontrôlable. « Qu'est-ce que vous chercher à faire bande de lâches. Si vous voulez passer vos nerfs, j'ai un excellent moyen à vous proposer. »

Sa voix basse et grave n'alerta pas les cinq garçons, mais le Serdaigle savait que ces abrutis allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. La magie de son ami défilait dans la salle, se matérialisant carrément et prenant la forme de liens ou de chaînes selon le point de vue.

Une fois le phénomène complètement réel, les Gryffons commencèrent à reprendre conscience qu'ils étaient maintenant en mauvaise posture. « Allez donc vous rafraichir les idées bandes de pouilleux dégueulasses ! » continua Harry de sa voix basse et doucereuse.

Sur ces mots, les 'chaînes' filèrent comme l'éclair happer les criminels et balancèrent les garçons à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Par chance pour eux le lac n'était pas trop éloigné de l'endroit d'où ils avaient été projetés. A peine une quinzaine de mètres en dessous. Vu la force de lancée, ils atterrirent à une assez bonne vitesse dans l'eau en un grand « Splash ! »

Le peu d'étudiants dehors se demanda ce qui s'était passé. L'eau était gelée qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour plonger dedans et d'où étaient-ils arrivés ?

L'histoire fit le tour de l'école. Les cinq gars étaient bien trop traumatisés pour parler tout de suite. Cela dit, le nom de Potter et maléfique revenait dans les paroles de délire qu'on leur prêtait.

Aussi, le directeur voulut tirer au clair toute l'histoire. Il fit appeler Harry et Neville qui était plus ou moins en état de dire un mot. Les autres, ce n'était pas la peine, ils étaient HS.

Quelques professeurs, dont Sirius, Severus et McGonagall, étaient de la partie. Chacun des deux enfants raconta sa version, la vérité donc pour Harry et l'autre un conte pour rejeter la faute sur son ennemi. Cela dit vu son état, son histoire lamentable ne convainquit personne tant elle était décousue et dépourvue de sens.

Le jugement de l'affaire déclara Harry victime du complot, donc qu'il n'avait fait qu'une légitime défense. Neville s'en sortit avec trente heures de retenues et 150 points en moins. De l'avis général, Minerva avait beau être partial avec ses membres de maison, elle ne pouvait tolérer une telle attitude dégradante tant pour le moyen utilisé que pour le dessein final.

L'histoire se tassa au bout d'un temps. Cela n'empêcha pas que les garçons étaient ravis de cette vengeance sur ce fils de 'lumière' incapable de les affronter correctement. Toute la bande avait félicité Harry pour son coup d'éclat. Peut-être que cette fois ces débiles de Gryffondors et leur leader enregistreraient enfin qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre eux. Oui, on pouvait toujours rêver, plus borné que le Survivant on ne trouvait point, plus stupide non plus d'ailleurs, sauf peut-être Weasley.

A la suite de cela, le reste de l'année fut calme. Bien sûr, les garçons n'avaient pas arrêtés de se foutre de Dumby et avant de partir pour le nouvel été, ils voulaient encore marquer un gros coup sur le Vieux.

Un soir, ils parlèrent tous ensemble d'une énorme blague à lui faire. Ils réfléchirent un long moment avant d'avoir une idée de génie. La blague avait découlé d'une remarque de Théo sur la façade de Dumbledore : « Je me demande à quoi il peut penser pendant la journée. Je doute qu'il ne pense qu'à ses bonbons tout le temps. »

L'idée de dévoiler les pensées du directeur était tout simplement parfaite et réalisable, Harry en grand legilimens et occlumens pouvait rendre public les pensées du Cinglé, avec un simple sort qu'il avait un jour trouvé par hasard.

Le lendemain donc, au petit déjeuner, Ry lança en toute discrétion le sort, facile vu le boucan dans la salle à chaque fois.

Cette joyeuse plaisanterie cesserait à la fin de la journée, afin qu'ils ne soient pas tous traumatisés à vie, qui sait ce qui se promenait dans le crâne de piaf du directeur.

« Oh, mes chers bonbons au citron, alors d'abord celui-ci, puis celui-ci, miam délicieux ! » C'était là toutes les pensées purement philosophiques du Vieux au moment du déjeuner. Rien qu'avec cela tout le monde était dégouté.

McGonagall se mêla pourtant de l'affaire et avertit le directeur qu'il pensait tout haut, et qu'il lui fallait faire attention.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses barrières mentales ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher le sort de fonctionner.

C'est ainsi que pendant toute cette journée là, les étudiants entendirent l'homme parler de ses chers bonbons au citron, de quoi dégouter quelqu'un à vie des sucreries. Le moment le plus pire de la journée fut quand il se rendit aux toilettes. « Oh, que ça fait du bien, un petit pipi ! »

Durant cette heure-là, toutes les classes se retinrent de vomir, tellement l'image du Vieux là-bas était dégueulasse. _'Oh quel horreur ! Finalement, je me demande si c'était une aussi bonne idée que cela'_ pensèrent les huit amis.

Ils confirmèrent que c'était une bonne idée quand le citron sur pattes, lors de la soirée allait entrer dans son bain, encore habillé s'il vous plaît, pas d'images mentales aussi répugnantes PITIE !

Ce qui fit marrer, même se gondoler les étudiants dans leur dortoir fut que le Vieux recherchait quelque chose. Mais attention pas n'importe quoi : Donald, son canard en plastique jaune !

Le lendemain, le vieil homme s'étonna au trois repas, que ses étudiants le montrent du doigt alors qu'ils étaient pliés de rire. Aucun professeur n'eut la force de lui dire la vérité. Seuls deux profs riaient tout aussi ouvertement que les élèves, sans surprise : Sirius et Severus.

Ce fut d'ailleurs, un autre choc pour les enfants de voir le sinistre professeur de potions rire.

Maintenant, Mai approchait, les examens aussi. Tous les étudiants bossaient donc dur. Surtout Kazuya dans la bande car celui-ci était en cinquième année, ce qui signifiait les Buses. Cela dit, tous les membres du groupe savaient qu'ils étudiaient bien pendant toute l'année pour ne pas être recalé à la fin de l'année.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que le groupe de huit et Hermione furent logés au sommet du classement des meilleurs résultats. La coupe revint cette année-là aux Serdaigle, grâce à l'acte héroïque qu'Harry avait accompli en protégeant férocement la vie d'un de ses camarades.

Il fallait se douter que Dumbledore avait été contraint de lui accorder des points, l'avis des autres professeurs étant unanimes face à son acte. La table des Aigles fit donc une ovation à leur star et à son ami, puisque c'était grâce à lui aussi qu'ils avaient gagné ces points.

Il eut même droit à des félicitations spéciales, sous la forme d'un baiser, de son petit-ami. Tout le monde ne cessa de dire qu'ils étaient très mignons et qu'ils formaient un beau couple.

Cette nuit-là, ils la passèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, le lendemain, leurs valises étant faites, Kazuya profita qu'ils avaient du temps pour lui parler sérieusement.

« Ecoutes, Ry. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare, je veux passer tout l'été avec toi. Non, laisses-moi finir ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais que dès la descente du train on se rende tous les deux déjà à Médesis. J'en ai parlé à tes parents dans une lettre, alors si tu es d'accord, dès qu'on arrive à Londres, on transplanne là-bas. Tu veux bien ? »

« Mais, je veux bien Kaz mais tu sais, je ne t'aurais quitté que quelques minutes le temps de prendre quelques affaires chez moi et on se retrouvait. » lui répondit Harry.

« Je sais mais même quelques minutes, ca fait beaucoup. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi Harry, ces quelques minutes auraient pu suffire à quelqu'un pour t'attaquer ou à Tom de te reprendre, je sais que tu penses encore un peu à lui. »

A ces mots, Harry frémit, il avait raison Tom tenait une place prédominante dans sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, quoi de plus normal ? Ils avaient un pacte entre eux, ils étaient âmes sœurs, et cela jouait même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore énormément.

Cependant, malgré ses quelques pensées pour Tom, c'était Kazuya qu'il aimait là maintenant, et il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Aussi, il lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa tendrement, le rassurant.

Une fois, la discussion clôturée, il fut l'heure de se rendre à la gare avec les autres. De nouveau, le trajet fut calme. Il passa vite, la gare de Londres se dessinant rapidement sur l'horizon puisqu'ils étaient tous occupés à la bataille explosive, et pour les plus calmes à la lecture. Enfin, presque tous, Kaz n'avait semble-t-il pas envie de se détacher une seule minute de son petit copain, aussi depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, ils s'embrassaient et se pelotaient allègrement les fesses.

Enfin, ils débarquèrent à King Cross. Tout le monde se salua, la plupart retrouvant leurs parents. Cette fois encore, il semblerait que Pans' avait réussi à entraîner sa chérie avec elle en vacances, et quand on savait qu'elles allaient se dorer la pilule, on les enviait un peu.

Donc, seuls Harry et Kazuya n'attendaient pas leurs parents, ils se dirigèrent donc lentement vers la sortie en quête d'un endroit discret pour se téléporter jusqu'à Médesis grâce à leurs pendentifs. Kaz remarqua très vite une ruelle sombre à droite du bâtiment ferroviaire.

Ils profitèrent de l'opportunité. Dès qu'ils furent assurés de ne pas être vus, ils touchèrent leurs boucles d'oreilles. L'effet fut instantané, une sensation bizarre au niveau du nombril et ils posèrent très vite les pieds sur le sol de la ville paradis.

Ou plutôt, le sol terreux de la colline qui les avait vus arriver la première fois. Ils se sourirent, contents d'être dès lors en vacances, ah qu'ils pouvaient apprécier ce mot. Ils prirent donc tout leur temps pour descendre par le même petit chemin que la dernière fois.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt. Pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre et puis aussi parce qu'ils en avaient envie, ils se donnèrent la main. Leur route continua donc ainsi calmement et dans un silence complètement serein.

Puis soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et en quelques minutes, ils étaient encerclés. Le jeune Osanai prit peur. « Harry, ce sont eux ! C'est eux qui ont attaqué le village la dernière fois et qui m'ont tabassé. »

Par réflexe, le jeune Potter voulut protéger son ami et le cala derrière lui. Ce mouvement déclencha un radieux sourire sur les visages de leurs ennemis. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, bande de malades ? »

« Toi, Harry chéri. » déclara le garçon derrière lui. « Désolé mais il est temps de mettre fin à tout cela. » Et là-dessus, Kazuya toucha son pendentif, celui qu'il lui avait offert au Nouvel An. Puis, ce fut le noir, Harry Potter s'était évanoui entouré d'ennemis.

Je voulais vous dire que je n'ai pas inventé l'histoire yaoi de Dracula. C'est Scribe, une anglophone qui l'a écrite, elle est traduite sur le site de Karura: Le Palais de l'oiseau rouge. Seul hic, l'histoire semble avoir été abandonnée mais elle est déjà énorme (plus de 100 chapitres.

Voilà ! Pas taper, pas de jets de tomate non plus ! Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Alors, j'attends vos reviews sur out, hein ! Du bal, à la fin en passant par les blagues et le reste. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, ça va devenir une marque à force !)


	25. Révélations et punition

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et celui de Pansy.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements pour les reviews et les Alerts :** Molly 59, vampyse, stormtrooper2, tenshihouou, Araknofobia, mamanline, Morgana Serpentard, titmo, bianka17, utau23.

Voilà, la suite, avec de l'action, de la romance et la punition d'Harry pour son infidélité. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 24 : Révélations et punition. **

Dès que le petit brun se fut évanoui, il faillit basculer au sol, cependant Kazuya le rattrapa et le porta en princesse. Entouré par ses hommes, qui le félicitaient, il retourna à la chaumière qui leur servait de quartier général.

Son plan avait fonctionné parfaitement comme il l'avait prévu. La chose délicate maintenant était de s'occuper convenablement du garçon pour qu'il ne puisse jamais retourner auprès de ses amis et surtout de son ex.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le tuer, et ne laisserait aucun de ses soldats lui faire quoi que ce soit. Bien au contraire, il avait un projet bien précis pour celui qu'il avait séduit.

**Colline de Médesis au même moment. **

Les amis d'Harry étaient arrivés à leur tour sur la colline. Tout le monde était là, Tom également.

Persuadés de trouver leurs deux amis au palais, ils longèrent le chemin, puis traversèrent la forêt. Arrivé aux portes de la ville, ils furent accueillis par Saraël et Satan ainsi que par Alliana et son mari.

« Eh ! Salut fils ! » saluèrent le couple de l'Enfer en attrapa leur garçon dans une étreinte étouffante. « Mais, où sont Kazuya et Harry ? Ils ne sont pas venus avec vous ? » demanda subitement la jeune femme, ne voyant pas les deux garçons qu'elles appréciaient beaucoup.

« Hein ! Mais ils ne sont pas ici ? Kazuya nous avait envoyé une lettre nous demandant si Harry et lui pouvaient venir tout les deux le plus vite possible. » A ces mots, Tom qui était rongé par la perte de son petit-ami, leva des yeux furibonds.

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! Ce petit salopard s'est permis d'emmener mon Harry on ne sait où ! Oh ! Ceux-là quand ils vont revenir ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure, c'est moi qui vous le dit.» dit le seigneur des ténèbres avec une lenteur et une intonation ne laissant aucune illusion sur le sort réservés aux deux gamins.

« Ils ont peut-être seulement voulu aller se promener près du lac. » tenta de calmer James. Poursuivant en disant que lui s'il voulait passer du temps avec sa femme tranquillement irait sûrement là.

« Qu'importe, ils mériteront tout les deux une bonne correction pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! » hurla l'homme dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom. Là-dessus, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la ville, où il continua au même rythme pour rentrer au palais.

Personne ne parla au lord du reste de la journée, son humeur massacrante était plus que visible, si on en jugeait par tout ce qu'il avait fait exploser sur son chemin dans la maison.

Cependant, tout le monde s'angoissa, même lui, quand les deux fous ne revinrent pas. L'aura qui s'échappait alors du mage noir fut encore plus oppressante. _'Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui foutent ? Ils ne comptent quand même pas passer la nuit dehors à batifoler !'_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le pauvre Tom.

Les autres étaient plus du genre à angoisser qu'ils ne leur soient arrivés quelque chose. Ce soir-là personne ne put dormir. Ils étaient bien trop anxieux pour les deux enfants.

Aussi dès la première du jour, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre, prêts à ratisser chaque brin d'herbe pour les retrouver. Mais tout cela était vain. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient complètement volatilisés.

**QG des ennemis. **

Le petit roi avait été de nouveau menotté, avec des entraves plus puissantes cette fois, au montant du lit. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient à moitié tendus et il était plus qu'ankylosé d'avoir du dormir dans cette position.

Cela dit, il ne put s'énerver de ça très longtemps. Le sale traître venait le voir. Par orgueil et fierté, mais aussi parce qu'il avait été choqué et blessé, il détourna la tête. Malgré cela, l'humeur de son prisonnier ne pouvait changer les convictions du garçon.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux. C'est normal ! » commença-t-il. « Evidemment que c'est normal, salaud ! Tu nous as trahis, tu m'as trahi. Et à cause de toi, Tom ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Je te déteste. »

« C'est vrai que je vous ai trahi, j'ai joué un peu la comédie. Cela dit tous mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais. Et bien plus forts que ceux qu'il y a entre vous deux. Je ne supporterais pas de te laisser retourner avec lui. Je suis bien mieux que lui et tu l'as reconnu toi aussi, sinon tu n'aurais pas été avec moi.»

'_Merde ! il gagne un point. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce n'est qu'un beau con immoral !'_ s'écria mentalement Ry.

Un silence s'imposa, l'atmosphère entre les deux garçons était très gênante. Elle fut cependant coupée quand Harry angoissé de son sort, et de ce qui pourrait en d'écouler pour ses êtres chers, demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Pour le moment, rien ! Tu es ma priorité, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, assez pour que tu me suives gentiment dans mes plans. » déclara calmement le garçon aux cheveux blancs. « Attends, coupa Ryry, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que… que tu es le chef de ces idiots ! »

« Et si ! Je suis le leader de la révolution. Enfin, désormais ce n'est plus vraiment une révolution. Si je t'ai à mes côtés et en mon pouvoir, le trône me revient de droit. » « Oh minute ! s'écria le brun, tu n'as aucun droit, il me semble que c'est moi l'héritier ! »

Son vis-à-vis eu un petit rire. « C'est exact, mon amour. Cependant, il suffit de réfléchir un peu, si tu es en mon pouvoir, tu es considéré inapte à régner et de ce fait, c'est moi qui prends ta place. »

« En gros, résuma Harry, tu vas juste te servir de moi comme bouclier pour entrer dans la ville et puis me laisser dans un coin, juste bon pour te satisfaire sexuellement. » «T u es décidemment intelligent, mon ange, cela dit savoir mes plans ne te serviront à rien. Je peux très bien te faire passer dans mon camp en douceur ou par la force. C'est toi qui choisis le moyen que j'utiliserai. »

« Vas te faire voir ! » cracha-t-il au visage du son désormais ex-petit ami. « Très bien, tu as fait ton choix. »

Là-dessus, le garçon sauta sur le lit et d'un sort mis son corps à nu. Harry ne put retenir un frisson de froid et d'anticipation. Il commençait à angoisser, et si son idée était de le briser en le violant. Il tomberait encore bien plus bas dans son estime c'était sûr. Seulement, ses pouvoirs seraient-ils assez fort pour le libérer cette fois encore ?

Cependant, le plan de Kazuya était basé sur une chose complètement différente. Si effectivement, il commença par l'embrasser, il ne le toucha pas plus que nécessaire. Il avait dans l'idée de graver avec l'aide de runes et de pentacles un sort particulièrement puissant pour contrôler l'esprit rebelle de son cher amour.

Il se mit très vite au travail, car le sort était complexe et long à exécuter. Son prisonnier eut donc tout le temps de regretter d'avoir abandonné Tom. Il se sentait vide, trahi et désespérément seul.

'_Oh, Tom comme je regrette ! C'est vrai que le lien était dur à supporter mais au lieu de croire à un amour facile, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Lui qui débarquait comme ça, il me plaisait et je croyais qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. Quel abruti j'ai été ! Je comprends que tu vas me détester, mais j'ose espérer qu'il y a encore un espoir entre nous. Alors, je t'en prie viens m'aider, je t'en supplie.' _

Sa supplique était si forte, si puissante que le lien se reforma d'un coup en lui et qu'à l'autre bout de la forêt son amour éternel l'entendit.

'_Pas trop tôt ! Je n'avais pas confiance en lui depuis le début !' _Entendit le jeune garçon en réponse. _'C'est sûr que tu as été un bel abruti, et j'aurais du mal à te pardonner ça facilement. Cependant, j'aurais tout le temps de te punir plus tard. Où es-tu ?'_

'_Dans le quartier général de nos ennemis. Kazuya est leur chef, en plus, tu te rends compte ! Je t'en prie Tom, tu me feras tout ce que tu voudras, mais viens maintenant. Il est en train de me dessiner des trucs sur le ventre pour arriver à contrôler mon esprit, et s'approprier le trône par la suite.'_ révéla le petit brun au bord des larmes.

La conversation télépathique se coupa là. Il lui fallait gagner du temps maintenant, pour laisser le temps à Tom de le retrouver. Il avait confiance en lui, il le trouverait rapidement.

Et il ne put mieux dire, un bruit assourdissant leur parvint du dehors. « Merde, il arrive et j'en suis qu'à la moitié du travail. Tant pis ! » Harry se doutait que le gars avait une idée en tête, il n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber ses projets.

Ses soldats s'étaient rassemblés dans la pièce, prêt à exécuter les ordres de leur chef. Celui-ci ordonna à deux hommes de s'occuper de l'importun. Pendant qu'ils l'occuperaient, il allait appeler son familier.

Donc, deux hommes barrèrent la route du puissant mage noir. Celui-ci fou de rage leur balança le sort de la mort en un coup. Ils tombèrent morts en deux secondes. Malheureusement, Kaz avait sifflé et son loup noir avait lancé un sort de bouclier pour protéger tout le monde. Grâce à cela, ils purent transplanner sans risque, avec son Harry.

Le lord était en train de devenir complètement fou de colère. Il savait que s'énerver ne résoudrait rien mais la magie qu'il avait accumulé contre les agresseurs de son petit ami s'échappa et calcina la chaumière et une bonne partie de la forêt.

Les ennemis quant à eux, étaient contents d'avoir prévu un second abri, beaucoup mieux caché mais trop éloigné pour tenter quoi que ce soit de direct sur la ville. Cela dit une grotte aménagée était une bonne planque pour éviter les attaques comme celle de tout à l'heure.

Enfoncée dans la forêt et cachée par de nombreux arbres. Il faudrait que les amis de leur prisonnier se battent avec les créatures de la forêt, animaux réputés dangereux et complètement imprévisibles.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, avec l'aide de quelques gardes, poussa le lit où était son amour dans un renfoncement. Encore heureux, qu'il était puissant, au point de pouvoir faire transplanner pareil objet, sinon son rival aurait pu gagner une bataille.

Le jeune roi s'était évanoui lorsqu'ils avaient été téléportés, les émotions que ressentaient Tom l'avaient submergé et sa fureur était tellement forte que son esprit affaibli n'avait pu tenir le choc.

Kaz profita donc de son sommeil pour continuer son incantation mêlant pentacle et runes. Même si leurs liens d'âmes sœurs s'étaient reformés, le sort qu'il préparait allait le détruire pour de bon.

Cependant, Harry papillonna des yeux au bout de quelques minutes à peine, et il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par ce taré.

« N'essayes même pas de t'enfuir, chéri. Ces menottes n'ont rien à voir avec les précédentes. Aucune déferlante de magie ne te sauvera cette fois, tu ne peux rien faire, alors cesse de gigoter. »

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il essaya quand même, hélas en vain, comme il l'avait prédit. « Je te l'avais dit. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu prétends que tu m'aimes, non ? Alors pourquoi m'utilises-tu comme cela, qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'apporter à part le trône et un exutoire ? Tu vas me dire que c'est déjà pas mal, mais tu ne comprends donc pas qu'en faisant ça, tu te condamnes toi-même à une vie de solitude, en fin de compte. »

Les yeux bleus du garçon se voilèrent. « Je préfère encore cela à l'ancienne vie. » « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je ne comprends pas.» interrogea Harry.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que ta mémoire passée ne te revienne pas complètement. Et bien soit, maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps, je vais te raconter. »

Le jeune Potter écouta alors attentivement le récit qui suivit. Kazuya commença par lui donner son vrai nom dans cette vie, précisant que Kazuya était le nom qu'il avait enfant avec ses vrais parents. Ceux-ci avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux, et les hommes qui les avaient tués l'avait enlevé et entraîner à devenir l'un des leurs. Il lui avait alors fourni un autre nom : Yahiko Hatogiri.

Cependant, plus il grandissait plus il faisait des rêves bizarres d'un monde enchanteur : Médesis. Dans chacun de ses songes, il avait le sentiment de connaître cette ville. Sa vie antérieur avait défilé devant lui chaque soir, lui en apprenant toujours plus sur la ville, sur lui-même et sur le jeune prince d'alors.

« Tu étais beau, presque aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, en ce temps-là. Disons que maintenant tu as juste un peu plus de maturité. Avant, bien sûr tu étais intelligent, drôle et assez mûr, mais tu restais un grand enfant malgré tes dix-huit ans. »

« Et moi, dans mon coin, je commençais doucement à tomber amoureux de toi. Puis ce satané jour est arrivé. Alors que ton père te demandait de choisir une femme ou un homme avec qui régner, mon nom est venu sur le tapis. Déjà alors, je rêvais de régner, à tes côtés c'était une autre de mes aspirations. »

« Tu as demandé un temps de réflexion, comme tout le monde s'en doutait. Je t'ai fais une cinquantaine de déclarations dès lors. Tu avais demandé une semaine pour réfléchir, je pensais qu'au final tu daignerais enfin me montrer plus que de l'amitié. Mais il a fallut qu'il arrive à ce moment-là. »

« J'étais avec toi, quand un homme d'à peu près ton âge est sorti des buissons et s'est écroulé devant nous. Contre mon gré, je t'ai aidé à l'emmener dans ta chambre et à le soigner. Une fois qu'il fut réveillé, tu m'as congédié. Ca n'a empêché personne d'apprendre que tu avais pris un pauvre bougre sous ton aile et de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, une bête bagarre de rue pour un peu de nourriture. »

« Dès cet instant, tout ce que j'avais accompli et ma dévotion envers toi n'ont rien donné. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ce souillon et tu es tombé amoureux. C'est lui que tu as choisi en dépit du bon sens. Ton père l'a accepté à l'unique argument que tu sentais que c'était ton âme sœur. Dès lors, j'ai été profondément jaloux de lui, de son bonheur. En quelques jours, il avait obtenu tout ce à quoi je rêvais, tout ce que j'avais espéré avoir, toi et la place sur le trône. »

« Ma haine s'est accrue au fil des années. Au bout de ce temps, j'ai décidé que ça ne pouvait plus durer, il m'avait tout volé, j'avais décidé de me venger quitte à te tuer. Tout plutôt que de le voir heureux et souriant avec ce qui me revenait de droit. »

« Mais il a fallu que vous vous protégiez mutuellement, et tu m'as tué avant de mourir le rejoindre encore une fois au paradis céleste. Maintenant tu sais tout.»

Un reniflement lui parvint alors, Harry pleurait. « Je me souviens, oui maintenant que tu me la racontée, je me souviens de toute cette histoire. Mais… Je n'y pouvais rien, je n'ai pas menti cette fois-là, comme je ne te mens pas maintenant : je l'aime et tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

« De plus, tu t'es cru malin d'utiliser son malheur pour ton entrée en scène, tu n'es qu'un abruti. Je sais maintenant qu'on n'aurait jamais été qu'amis et rien d'autre. Je me suis trompé et j'en suis désolé. C'est ma faute, alors déverse ta colère sur moi, mais pas sur lui, ni sur mes amis. Je suis l'unique responsable de tes malheurs. »

Son discours n'eut pour effet que de mettre en colère son vis-à-vis ; Il le prit par la gorge et appuya fortement sa poigne sur cette partie si fragile du seul homme qu'il avait aimé.

« Je t'interdis de te tenir pour responsable. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'était pas tombé devant toi. Et je suis sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, il t'aimait déjà à ce moment-là lui aussi. Il avait du te voir si épanoui et heureux en ville et te désirer en secret. C'est ça qui m'énerve plus que tout, on n'était dans la même situation et c'est lui qui a gagné. Je ne le digère toujours pas après tout ce temps. Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ? Et ne me réponds pas qu'il était ton âme sœur, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Harry avait mal, son cou était étroitement enserré et son air ne passait presque plus. Il eut malgré tout la force de répondre dans un souffle : « il n'était pas intéressé par ma position. » L'étreinte se desserra pour le laisser parler.

« Il m'avait avoué dès le départ qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était prêt à fuir avec moi si on ne l'acceptait pas comme mon futur époux. Je te l'ai dit : j'ai aimé Seth et je l'aime toujours maintenant qu'il est Tom.»

« Imbécile ! Tu ne l'aimeras plus longtemps, dès que le dessin sur ton torse serait terminé, tu m'appartiendras, et tout sera enfin comme ca aurait dû l'être depuis le départ.» Là-dessus, il se pencha de nouveau sur le ventre découvert du petit roi et traça de nouvelles runes.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que pendant leur conversation, Ry avait pu entrer en contact avec Tom et lui dire plus ou moins, où il se trouvait. Et comme il n'y avait pas cent grottes dans cette maudite forêt, il était pratiquement sûr que c'était Tom qu'il entendait courir au début de la cache.

Celui-ci, grâce à son aura terrifiante n'avait rencontré aucune bête dans la forêt. Dès qu'il arriva en vue de la grotte, il se repassa son plan dans sa tête. A l'entrée du tunnel, il pointa sa baguette et murmura : « Accio Harry Potter. »

L'effet fut immédiat, le corps d'Harry trembla lorsque le sort l'engloba. Et pour ne pas décevoir son Tom, il laissa sa magie se disperser afin qu'elle se matérialise et détache les menottes discrètement. Yahiko trop concentré qu'il était sur son incantation ne remarqua rien.

Ce ne fut que quand le corps de son bien aimé fila comme le vent dépourvu de tous liens qu'il comprit. Hélas pour lui et ses hommes, il était trop tard.

La fureur de Tom, toujours bien présente, décupla sa magie. Il lança alors un sort de destruction qui fit s'écrouler la grotte sur tous ses occupants.

Content de lui, il repartit avec son petit-ami dans les bras. Malheureusement, on ne se débarrassait pas facilement d'un ex-tueur et de son général. Ils parvinrent à s'extirper de l'amas de pierre et à s'enfuir, jurant qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas et qu'ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'ils reviendraient.

De leur côté, Harry et Tom étaient heureux de s'être retrouvé, et que le lien soit plus fort que jamais. Cela dit, le jeune garçon n'était pas sauvé pour autant, une punition exemplaire l'attendait pour avoir douté de lui, du lien et de leur amour. Oh oui ! Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Sans parler des scènes de retrouvailles sans doute intenses que lui promettaient sa famille et ses amis.

Mais avant tout cela, le jeune garçon relata la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le traitre. Tom apprit donc les raisons de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui et aussi la rencontre qui avait tout construit entre eux.

« Eh bien, il est stupide de faire tout ce foutoir pour une raison pareille. S'il t'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait souhaité que ton bonheur, même avec un autre. » C'es tout ce qu'il dit. Signifiant par là, selon Harry, que lui avait eu cette pensée lors de ces moments de solitude pour se consoler de leur rupture.

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé Tom. J'ai été si stupide, pardonnes-moi. » murmura doucement Harry. Son homme ne lui répondit pas, mais il ne vit pas non plus qu'un petit sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage du lord à sa déclaration.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée de la ville, où les plus anxieux de sa disparition attendaient leur retour. Il y avait ses deux parents bien sûr, Dawn, toujours stressé celui-là, accompagné par Sirius, Rémus et Yûhi. Enfin, ce dernier était confiant dans les capacités de son jeune copain, et plus encore dans celles de Tom, donc, il ne faisait que rassurer par sa présence son petit copain.

Les autres ne s'étaient pas levés pour les mêmes raisons, ils le savaient fort, et leur maître aussi, alors ils ne s'en faisaient guère, ou juste un peu.

Le garçon fut câliné par tout le monde, mais subit quand même un grand sermon de la part de ses parents. Ils lui ordonnèrent qu'à l'avenir il fasse plus attention à ses fréquentations et de ne plus jamais abandonner leur maître. Car celui-ci devenait bizarrement irascible quand il n'était pas dans les parages.

Après les joyeuses retrouvailles avec ses amis et les trois démons, Tom lui ordonna de le suivre. Il était l'heure qu'il subisse son courroux. L'enfant le suivit docilement. Tout à fait conscient qu'il méritait qu'il ne lui fasse plus confiance, qu'il le batte, en bref qu'il soit puni.

Une fois isolés dans leur chambre, le mage noir prit la parole, le ton cassant et la voix basse, signe d'imminente colère.

« Alors, donnes-moi donc la raison de toute cette merde. » déclara-t-il. Harry baissa la tête, et du bout des lèvres lui dit. « J'en avais assez d'être tout seul à Poudlard. Les autres étaient tous en couple, et je ne pouvais jamais te voir. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses t'occuper un peu de moi, plus souvent. Et puis, ta présence dans ma tête à chaque seconde me pesait un peu, j'avais l'impression que tu me surveillais constamment, c'était énervant.»

Il n'y eut que le silence qui lui répondit. « Tu sais, que tu es seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne t'es pas assez méfié, et voilà le résultat. Combien de baffes considères-tu mériter ? »

Si possible, le petit baissa plus les yeux et murmura sa sentence : cinquante. Le nombre effraya Tom, sans qu'il le laisse paraître. Quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à lui faire subir tout cela. Cependant, il n'en dit rien et commença la punition.

Il n'en n'infligea jamais cinquante, le gosse se serait évanoui bien avant. Il lui en administra la moitié, puis s'arrêta.

« C'est assez ! Cependant, je ne considère pas que tu sois encore convenablement puni. Baisses ton pantalon.» Harry comprit, les baffes n'étaient que la première étape, mais combien y en aurait-il ? Pourrait-il tout supporter ?

Il ne lui vint jamais à l'idée qu'il était un peu vieux pour se faire fesser. Cela dit, Riddle semblait considérer que c'était un bon moyen pour lui de faire amende honorable.

Cette fois-ci, il dut rester debout au milieu de la pièce. Son amoureux n'utilisa pas ses mains, il avait fait apparaître un petit martinet, qu'il abattit très vite sur les fesses blanches du garçon. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un son, il avait encore sa fierté tout de même.

Là, il infligea cinquante coups à courte distance qui faisaient bien plus mal que ceux porter de plus loin, par un fouet par exemple. « Voilà, c'est fini. » déclara le plus vieux, il fit disparaître l'instrument de torture et se dirigea sur le lit.

Son petit amour, indécis, tenta de remonter son pantalon. « Non ! Je ne t'y ai pas autorisé. Tu resteras comme ça, et tu dormiras par terre. J'espère qu'ainsi tu comprendras combien j'ai souffert quand tu as cassé notre lien. » L'enfant obéit et lâcha l'habit.

Il sentait qu'il avait encore une chose à faire pour se faire pardonner par Tom, et tant mieux il attendait depuis le début pour les lui faire.

« Tom, je m'excuse. Je suis vraiment mal, Je t'ai rendu malheureux par ma seule faute. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour me refaire confiance, et me pardonner. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que c'est dur de ne rien savoir sur toi. J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux un jour et qu'on se raconte notre enfance. Je veux savoir où tu as vécu, avec qui, quel garçon tu étais à mon âge. Je veux tout connaître de toi. Et quoi que tu en penses je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je n'ai jamais pu totalement t'oublier. Même quand j'étais avec lui, j'avais toujours sur moi quelque chose qui t'appartenais. »

A ces mots, il leva sa main gauche et leva le sort de dissimulation. La bague où scintillaient un rubis et une émeraude était clairement visible à son index.

Tom fut plus touché qu'il ne le pensait. Mais comme d'habitude, son masque ne tomba pas, il se retourna sur le lit, lui balança une couverture et s'allongea.

Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir mais il était déjà tout pardonner, son âme sœur pouvait désormais sentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui à des kilomètres. La phase de doute était bel et bien passée.

Le lendemain, ce fut le seigneur qui se réveilla de bonne heure. En voyant, son petit prince recroquevillé sur le plancher, il eut un sourire contrit, quelle idée avait-il eu ? Il grelottait de froid le pauvre, le lien plus fort que jamais ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés d'un millimètre. Aussi Tom vint le chercher et le coucha délicatement dans le lit à ses côtés. Il se rendormit en contemplant son doux visage. _'Il ne m'en veux même pas, j'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur un ange tel que toi.'_ Pensa-t-il.

De l'autre côté du mur, Dawn était réveillé et priait pour que son ami et son petit copain se réconcilient très vite. Il avait été tellement inquiet pour lui, il se savait sensible et n'osait imaginer la même scène entre lui et Yûhi.

'_Ben tiens ! Il suffisait que je prononce son nom dans ma tête, pour qu'il se réveille. Un vrai radar.'_ Pensa Dawn. « Salut, petit fauve, bien dormi ? » questionna l'homme. « Oui. Très bien comme d'habitude quand je dors avec toi. » « Ah ça c'est gentil, mon ange. »

Cependant, ils ne se levèrent pas. Dawn avait quinze ans désormais, l'âge requis par le lien normalement. Malgré cela, rien n'avait changé, le gamin fit part de ses doutes à son compagnon.

« Hé, hé ! C'est normal mon ange, tu n'as pas encore quinze ans. » « Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? J'ai quinze ans je te dis, depuis le mois d'avril. Et je me souviens parfaitement qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Heu… Dawn chéri. Désolé de te détromper mais ton anniversaire n'est pas en avril. Je me souviens parfaitement que quand il arrivait on ne quittait pas souvent la chambre, et on le fêtait que tous les deux au village.»

« Mais ! Ca c'était dans ma vie d'avant, idiot. J'ai changé depuis, et je te dis que je suis né en avril. »

« Angel, je sais moi aussi ce que je dis. Tu n'as fait que changer d'apparence, toi contrairement à tes amis. Et je t'affirme sans me tromper que tu es né le 15 juillet à dix heures du soir. »

« Oh ! Mais alors, je n'ai toujours que 14 ans ! Et pourtant, je me sens prêt là, maintenant tout de suite. » Il le regarda langoureusement dans les yeux, passant ses mains dans son cou.

« Alors, on peut le faire s'il te plaît ? » « Chéri, tu n'as pas l'âge, alors non ! » « Raah ! T'es énervant je te dis que je suis prêt, que je veux me donner à toi, et tu trouves le moyen de refuser, tu n'es qu'un goujat. »

« Mais non, seulement, je ne veux rien précipiter. Et je ne suis pas du genre à me taper un trop jeune garçon. Ecoutes si on le fait déjà à tes 15 ans, ce qui arrive dans douze jours seulement, ce sera déjà pas mal. Tu ne seras même pas considéré majeur pour les sorciers, mais bien pour le lien. Normal, c'est à 15 ans qu'on arrive à maturité sexuelle, qu'on sait ce qu'on veut et quelle est son orientation. »

« Et moi, je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Alors tu n'as rien à dire, j'ai le droit d'être un peu égoïste, moi aussi. »

Là-dessus, le jeune garçon vint chevaucher le corps de l'adulte et l'embrasser sauvagement. « Non, j'ai dit ! » répéta-t-il une fois, que le jeune eut laissé sa bouche tranquille. Cependant, il ne l'écouta pas et vint mordiller la peau sensible du cou, laissant les suçons s'imprégner dans la peau.

L'enfant Snape-Black descendit lentement sur le corps musclé et lécha les muscles et les tétons qui étaient à portée de main. Il alterna un peu ses mains et sa bouche, pour vaincre la résistance de son homme.

Celui-ci se morigéna de l'avoir un peu éduqué, à ce rythme, il allait perdre la tête, il était décidément trop doué.

L'enfant sourit de satisfaction sur le corps parfait de son bel elfe. Il descendit encore jusqu'à se retrouver sous les draps. Il baissa alors très vite le pantalon, et s'apprêtait à engloutir le sexe à moitié dressé. Malheureusement, son chéri avait repris conscience quand il avait senti le tissu chuté, et le ramena d'un coup sec à l'extérieur des draps.

« J'ai dit non, petit coquin, et quand je dis quelque chose, j'entends qu'on m'obéisse, est-ce clair ? »

« Oh ! Ca va, j'arrête, mais je te jure que quand on le fera pour de vrai, je te ferais perdre la tête. » jura l'argenté. « Et je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, mais c'est moi qui te prendrais petit cochon. » lui rétorqua moqueur l'adulte.

Enfin, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent avant de sortir de leur chambre. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle à manger pour un petit déjeuner tardif.

Ce jour-là, fut un jour à marqué au fer rouge. Saraël prit à part les deux rois et leur expliqua que cette année, et aujourd'hui plus particulièrement était un grand jour. « Il est temps de vous couronner officiellement. » leur lança-t-il.

Les deux garçons en furent surpris. Ils le furent encore plus quand le démon pointa ses deux index sur leurs fronts. Un vent magique les enveloppa tous les deux et les métamorphosa.

Tom n'avait pas beaucoup changé : seuls ses oreilles et ses cheveux le différenciaient d'avant. Il avait des oreilles pointues comme un démon et les cheveux longs jusqu'à terre presque. Et Harry, à côté de lui était dans le même cas, à l'exception qu'il avait grandi d'au moins trente centimètres. Il était juste encore un peu plus petit que Tom, maintenant.

Ils constatèrent à ce moment-là que leurs habits avaient changé. Ils étaient vêtus désormais de deux superbes tuniques royales. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait en noir brodé d'or, et Harry en blanc, avec aussi des bordures d'or.

« Voilà, vous êtes prêts ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous expliquerais comment reprendre votre forme d'origine. « Y a intérêt. » lui répondirent-ils.

En quelques minutes, ils se présentèrent devant leurs amis, puis furent emmenés sur le balcon au bout du couloir qui dominait la place de la cité. Le peuple était réuni et semblait les attendre. D'ailleurs, leurs cris ne laissaient pas beaucoup d'autres idées sur leur motivation.

Satan et Saraël s'approchèrent d'eux par derrière et déposèrent un léger diadème sur leurs têtes. A ce moment la foule les acclama encore plus fort. Pour les convaincre qu'ils acceptaient tout ce que la couronne impliquait, ils les saluèrent en agitant un peu la main dans leur direction.

Enfin, les deux démons leur précisèrent qu'ils devaient s'embrasser devant eux pour les rassurer tout à fait sur leur amour. Il le fallait puisqu'ils avaient tous été mis au courant de l'enlèvement d'Harry. Il leur fallait la preuve en direct que tout allait bien entre eux.

Le lord sentit Harry nerveux à cette idée, ne sachant pas encore qu'il était pardonné. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus à douter. Il effleura sa joue de ses doigts, et dirigea sa bouche vers les lèvres délicieuses de son petit prince.

La foule assista à un baiser des plus tendres et remplis d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais vu du temps de leurs anciennes vies.

La journée fut consacrée à ce sacrement et tout le monde fit la fête sans se soucier de rien. La guerre avait semble-t-il était gagnée et ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

Voilà, des reviews, j'en veux. N'oublier pas que c'est ma nourriture. Et je préviens que je ne poste plus si j'en ai pas plus que la dernière fois. (Seulement 9 reviews et une Alert, c'est trop peu !) Et de nouveau : yeux de chat botté, en espérant que ça marche mieux cette fois.


	26. Union et prémisse

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et celui de Pansy.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements pour les reviews et les Alerts :** Molly 59, stormtrooper2, tenshihouou, vampyse, mamanline, Aislinn123, Flore Jade, Morgana Serpentard, SLASHAGOGO, gabrielle, titmo, adenoide, bianaka17, Clairehime, Naka, ange blanc, Sakura495, AzrielSnape et Lufynette qui lit le début de la fic.

Un chapitre un peu plus court (9 pages) Mais je voulais vraiment couper là. Alors aujourd'hui gros avancement dans une relation, et de nouveaux plans pour certains persos.

**Chapitre 25 : ****Union et prémisse **

Après les festivités, l'heure était bien avancée, les gens d'ici savent faire la fête, et semblaient très bien tenir l'alcool. Ce fut donc à passer minuit que les occupants du palais s'enfouirent dans leurs lits.

Inévitablement, Saraël assez préoccupé par son homme complètement ivre ne révéla pas à ses rois le moyen pour eux de récupérer leurs vraies formes.

Cela ne les empêcha aucunement de s'endormir. Au contraire, leurs corps s'imbriquèrent naturellement dans leur sommeil pour qu'ils soient le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, personne ne se réveilla avant les neuf, dix heures du matin. De ce fait, ils ne prirent pas le petit déjeuner mais dinèrent très vite. Passé la journée d'avant à ne faire que ça et boire pour les adultes de l'alcool et pour les enfants des bières-au beurre, les avaient tous un peu calmé face à l'excès.

C'est pourquoi le dîner ne fut constitué que de choses légères et pas trop bourratifs. Le repas fut donc fini très vite, et le reste de la journée tout le monde glanda un peu ici et là.

Enfin, Harry et Tom avait quand même ordonné à leur général de leur donner la solution pour redevenir normaux, dirons-nous.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, Nathan a sollicité mon attention jusque là. Enfin ! Il vous suffit de penser à votre forme d'origine en exécutant le signe de la royauté dans la langue runique. » Ce que s'empressèrent de faire nos deux prodiges de la magie.

Tom n'était pas un puissant mage noir pour rien et connaissait énormément de facettes de la magie, dont les runes. Harry avait eu la chance d'être un surdoué dans la classe de Sirius et s'était permit de prendre un peu d'avance sur le programme, aussi plusieurs signes compliqués n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui.

En un rien de temps, ils retrouvèrent leurs vraies formes. Ils appréciaient plus leurs cheveux courts car les longs qui trainaient n'étaient pas du tout pratiques. Ils avaient failli tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause d'eux.

Après cela, la journée se passa sereinement, enfin dans la mesure où les cours obligatoires de l'été furent remis au programme. La magie noire avec Tom et les jolies potions avec un Sev' toujours partant.

Les jours s'écoulèrent alors tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, un cri réveille la maison en sursaut. Les hurlements provenaient de la chambre du couple de conseiller. Yûhi passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour rassurer tout le monde, son petit copain n'allait pas tarder à recevoir son héritage elfique.

En effet avant que l'heure de sa naissance approche, moment où ses véritables pouvoirs s'établiront dans son corps, il fallait justement préparer le terrain. L'elfe leur jura de leur expliquer plus tard, mais là, il se devait de rester près de son petit fauve pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

Pendant toute la journée, Dawn ne cessa de crier et de gémir sa souffrance. Malheureusement, il fallait bien que son corps retrouve tous les attributs héréditaires des elfes. Ce qui par conséquent le ferait grandir proportionnellement à l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs.

Il fallait noter que si les elfes ressemblaient énormément aux hommes à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était tout autre. Ils étaient des créatures magiques, ils se nourrissaient de magie pure. Contrairement aux humains qui avaient leurs pouvoirs alimentés par une magie diluée à travers le sang, celui-ci était différent chez les créatures fantastiques, et cela faisait toute la différence.

Le processus était lent et assez douloureux comme en témoignerait le jeune argenté plus tard. Tout le monde fut mal à l'aise toute la journée à cause des cris effroyables qui s'échappaient continuellement de Dawn.

Enfin, le calvaire du petit s'arrêta à dix heures du soir tapantes. Par là-même tout le monde fut soulagé qu'il ne souffre plus, mais aussi que le calme soit revenu.

Cependant dans la chambre, même si les hurlements avaient cessé, le pauvre enfant gémissait toujours. La magie forte et puissante reprenait sa place dans le corps tout entier de son propriétaire.

L'héritage se clôtura une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Cela dit, le désormais nouvel elfe n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il s'était tout de suite endormi à cause de la puissance de tout ce long processus. Cependant, le sourire qu'il arborait dans son sommeil indiquait qu'il se sentait bien et qu'apparemment tout s'était bien passé.

On pouvait le voir en tout cas, il avait grandi. Il n'était plus petit du tout, il avait grandi d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et légèrement plus clair qu'avant.

Son compagnon le rejoignit heureux dans le lit et s'endormit rapidement. Au cours de la nuit, Dawn se réveilla et sans faire de bruit se dirigea vers le miroir en pied situé dans un coin proche de leur bibliothèque.

Il nota tous les changements de sa physionomie : plus grand, plus de muscles et des cheveux légèrement différents. Il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé. Tout son être irradiait sa nouvelle puissance.

Et une autre chose le frappa, son amour pour l'Haut Elfe, qui dormait à poing fermés, avait encore augmenté. L'envie de le faire sien, de le réclamer comme son seul et unique amour s'était accru, au point de lui donner l'irrépressible besoin de se jeter dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers.

Enfin, son ancien lui ne lui imposait pas quelque chose par l'intermédiaire d'une période fécondante. Non, cette fois, c'était bel et bien lui qui voulait franchir le pas.

Le garçon revint alors dans le lit, s'y glissant doucement pour ne pas réveiller son petit-ami. Il leva alors une main pour caresser le beau visage endormi. Une peau douce et cette odeur enivrante qui s'échappait de lui, faillit lui faire perdre la tête.

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il se rappela sa promesse, il allait lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait le rendre fou, les rôles pouvaient très bien s'inverser pour une fois.

Fort de sa résolution, Dawn se cala gentiment contre le corps de son partenaire et continua à laisser errer ses mains sur son visage. Puis, une fois sa découverte bien gravée dans sa tête, il happa les lèvres entrouvertes.

Il entama d'abord avec un petit baiser papillon, puis s'enhardissant, il élargi un peu l'ouverture en y glissant sa langue. Il ne l'embrassa pas longtemps ne voulant pas le réveiller trop vite. Il devait d'abord profiter d'un peu de temps pour mieux explorer ce corps très alléchant.

Aussitôt, il disparut sous le drap pour aller jouer sur le torse de son homme. Très vite, il laissa ses mains glisser sur les pectoraux tout en attrapant entre ses lèvres un délicieux téton. Une de ses mains vint jouer avec celui qu'il ne léchait pas. Au bout de quelques sucions, un léger gémissement se fit entendre.

Yûhi se réveillait doucement, il était temps d'aller plus loin, avant d'être de nouveau happer par le grand anxieux lui interdisant de continuer. Cela n'arriva pas, silencieux comme un chat, le jeune homme s'était glissé entre ses jambes et avait délicatement, mais rapidement, retiré le vêtement.

Ni une, ni deux, la langue taquine sortit de son antre pour aller titiller le bout du membre. Un gémissement plus fort répondit à l'action. Le drap fut alors soulevé et le garnement fut dévoilé.

Alors que l'aîné allait parler, le plus jeune engloba d'un coup son sexe dans sa bouche avec un grognement de contentement.

De longs va-et-vient furent alors entamés sur sa verge si sensible. Bigre ! Ce petit diable était vraiment trop doué, la chaleur et la passion s'était emparé de lui à une vitesse infernale. Le travail buccale sur son sexe n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire, les alternances de coup de langues et de sucions sur son organe lui faisait plutôt perdre la tête.

Railleur, sentant que son petit-ami commençait à s'abandonner à lui, Dawn s'empressa de rire doucement et de lui faire une remarque. « Hé ! Je te l'avais dit que je te rendrais fou. C'était si facile. »

L'homme pouvait le confirmer mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire si facilement. « Dis donc, toi. Tu t'es vite remis de ton héritage, et je vois que ça ne t'as pas soigné de ta perversion. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais vite te calmer moi.»

A ces mots, l'homme agrippa son joli petit copain par le poignet et essaya de le ramener près de lui. « Ah non, maintenant que je tiens cette petit merveille entre mes mains, ne va pas croire que tu pourras me déloger d'ici. » contredit le petit malicieux.

Heureusement pour le plus vieux une autre solution pour lui rendre la pareille vit le jour dans son cerveau. S'il ne pouvait l'affronter de face, il allait contourner le problème. Aussi, il s'assit l'air de rien, rendant la fellation encore plus sensuelle. Mais alors que le jeune argenté s'acharnait à lécher son membre, il le prit brusquement par les chevilles.

En quelques secondes, le corps du plus petit se trouvait en travers du sien, dans une position du kamasutra très connue sous le nom de 69. Sans cérémonie, il lécha le petit trou de son compagnon, faisant pénétrer sa langue.

Son travail était si bien exécuté que sa pauvre victime eut du mal à continuer son propre travail. Pire, alors que le pénis était au bord de l'explosion, il dut le lâcher pour reprendre son souffle. Résultat, le sperme de son homme lui sauta à la figure. « Ah ! »

A ce petit cri, le brun redressa le petit sur son corps et le fit pivoter. Une bonne friandise se retrouvait donc juste devant lui. Avant de l'engloutir, il joua un peu avec les boules et lécha avec délectation tout la longueur du membre.

Encore un petit cri, quand la bouche se referma sur sa partie sensible. Une suite de gémissements sonores s'ensuivit. « Ah ! Yûhi , stop je … Ah ! Je vais venir ! Arrêtes-toi… s'il te… plait. »

Sentant qu'effectivement son petit démon n'allait pas tarder à se déverser, il s'arrêta. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent alors automatiquement en un long baiser torride, qui les laissa haletant.

« Prêt, mon ange ? » demanda doucement le professeur. Un faible oui empressé lui répondit. Il ne s'était pas déversé lui, et son pénis commençait doucement à le tirailler.

Avec douceur, l'argenté fut allongé sur le dos contre le matelas. Trois doigts lui furent présentés, comprenant d'instinct ce qu'i devait faire, il les attrapa et les plaça dans sa bouche. Il les lécha un moment avant que son compagnon soit satisfait et les lui retire. Un petit gémissement plaintif en réponse, il aurait bien continué encore un peu.

La seconde suivante, un des doigts qu'il avait eu en bouche le pénétrait. Son visage se crispa un peu, cependant après quelques douces paroles il se décontracta vite. Le deuxième et le troisième doigt furent acceptés plus facilement.

Après quelques minutes de va-et vient lents et doux, le sexe de l'adulte vint frotter doucement l'antre. Alors en douceur et progressivement, il fut aspiré par l'intimité de Dawn. Une fois bien habitué, celui-ci esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

Les va-et-vient reprirent alors, lents et langoureux, puis plus rapides. Les deux garçons laissaient pendant ce temps libres cours à leurs cris et gémissements de bien-être. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre quelques longues minutes plus tard.

Après cette première expérience réussie, ils en firent d'autres pendant le reste de la nuit, ils ne furent comblés que très tard dans la matinée. Ils passèrent donc la journée dans leur lit à se remettre de leur union.

Ils ne découvrirent que quelques jours plus tard que le lien était définitivement établi, car ils sentaient les humeurs de l'autre, ses pensées et ils pouvaient même savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Pour ces deux là tout roulait parfaitement, pour les autres par contre, leurs activités nocturnes étaient éprouvantes. Leur magie à leur première fois avait fait des siennes et au lieu d'être discret, tout le monde avait pu profiter de leurs prouesses sexuelles grâce à un sonorus des plus puissants, à la place du silencio que Yûhi avait jeté.

Ils n'osèrent cependant pas se plaindre aux deux amants, ils étaient ravis pour eux, mais ce genre de situation ça amenait des envies charnelles pour beaucoup de gens. D'ailleurs, les couples de parents ne s'étaient pas gênés pour eux aussi faire l'amour.

Seuls les jeunes et Tom étaient donc frustrés, ils n'avaient pas encore le sentiment de pouvoir franchir ce pas. Du fait, ils étaient tous un peu jaloux de leur ami, désormais il était considéré comme un adulte et pas eux, c'était rageant.

Ils se consolaient tous en se disant qu'ils auraient tous quinze ans en rentrant à Poudlard, et même un peu avant. Ils pourraient donc avancer un peu dans leurs relations. Harry lui n'aurait normalement pas de problèmes, puisque son anniversaire fin juillet marquerait son union avec Tom, il serait adulte un peu plus vite que les autres.

**Quelque part dans la forêt de Médesis. **

Yahiko et Azelgard avaient longtemps marché et avaient pu trouver des abris pour la nuit. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient été attaqués par Voldemort, ils voulaient mettre de la distance entre lui et eux.

Ce ne fut qu'au quatrième jour qu'ils parvinrent à trouver un endroit où recréer leur base. Désormais, il leur fallait trouver un plan pour se venger. Ils n'avaient plus de soldats, plus rien, deux possibilités restaient à leur portée.

Soit ils recherchaient dans des villages voisins des hommes armés et avec un bon ou un moyen niveau de magie. Soit ils cherchaient à se faire des alliés avec les ennemis connus du Mage noir.

Or quel est l'ennemi que tout le monde connaît au Seigneur sombre : Dumbledore évidemment. C'est ainsi que fort d'une indéfectible envie de vengeance, le garçon aux cheveux blanc conjura plume et parchemin.

Il écrivit avec rage et avec un regard incendiaire au Vieux pour obtenir une aide. Sifflant un hibou dans les alentours, Hatogiri remit à l'oiseau la lettre qui scellerait le destin de son rival.

Une fois le volatile parti, il se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune et lui laissa entendre que dans peu de temps, il devrait recevoir une réponse favorable du vieux directeur. Il ne restait donc qu'à attendre.

**Poudlard, bureau du directeur. **

Albus Dumbledore, le grand manitou, et tout le tralala, s'amusait dans sa tour à compter ses précieux bonbons au citron. Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas il les compte ! Pourquoi ? Très simple pour savoir quand viendrait le fatidique moment où il joindrait en larmes son fournisseur pour renflouer le stock. Oui, c'est pathétique, mais que voulez-vous à plus de 150 ans, on ne le changera plus.

Bref, ce fut donc dans ce moment sacré qu'il fut comme toujours interrompu. Une chouette effraie noire se posa délicatement sur son bureau et hulula. Depuis l'endroit d'où elle venait ça faisait un sacré bout de route, elle avait soif la pauvre.

Plus pour qu'elle ne mette pas le foutoir dans ses affaires, le vieil homme lui prodigua eau et nourriture. Il remarqua ensuite la lettre accrochée à la patte du hibou.

Une fois qu'il l'eut décrochée, malgré les coups de bec de l'oiseau pour qu'il le laisse souffler, il déplia le papier.

_Cher Albus Dumbledore, _

_Vous ne me connaissez sans doute pas, je me présente donc : Yahiko Hatogiri. Maintenant vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous envois cette lettre. Eh bien, elle se révèle nécessaire pour deux raisons. _

_La première, et la moins importante, mon fils, Kazuya Osanai. Il a vécu une année riche en émotions dans votre établissement. Malheureusement, il se trouve qu'il a vécu une profonde déception lors de son séjour, et il ne souhaite plus revenir là où on lui a brisé le cœur. _

_Enfin, j'en viens à la principale raison de cette missive. Le premier point n'est pas complètement étranger à ce sujet que je vais aborder. Voici donc ce qu'il en est. _

_Tom Jédusor, ou plutôt Voldemort, c'est de lui que je veux vous entretenir. Il est la cause du désarroi de mon fils, il lui a volé son petit-ami, Harry Potter. Comprenez bien que ce gamin est soumis à des pressions, ces parents sont du côté des ténèbres et l'ont lié magiquement à sa naissance avec ce mage noir de pacotille. _

_Je n'en veux pas particulièrement au gamin. C'est Jédusor qui doit payer sans lui dans sa vie Harry Potter serait resté avec mon enfant. _

_Vous vous doutez que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir uniquement pour ça. Cet homme est une plaie pour l'humanité, s'amusant à torturer et à malmener d'honnêtes gens, ce qu'il a fait avec moi. Je me déclare son ennemi, au même titre que vous, les humiliations que j'ai subies, ainsi que celle de mon fils ne resteront pas impunies. _

_Pour ces raisons, je vous demande une alliance, nos informations une fois regroupées pourront peut-être nous fournir une piste, ou nous donnerons une idée pour éradiquer ce semblant d'homme. _

_Pensez à l'avenir et au statut que vous pourriez obtenir si tout le monde savait la vérité sur ses agissements grâce à vous. _

_Cependant, j'aimerais émettre une ou deux conditions si vous acceptez ma proposition._

_Ne touchez en aucun cas de quelconque façon à Harry Potter, sauf selon un plan établi par nos soins conjoints. _

_Laissez-moi torturer Voldemort et je vous le laisserais par la suite pour en faire ce que bon vous semble. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, _

_Yahiko Hatogiri. _

_PS : si vous vous posez des questions sur le nom de famille de Kazuya, il porte le nom de jeune fille de ma femme. Ce n'est guère important, mais c'est dit. _

« Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne sais pas qui il est exactement mais il m'a l'air d'être un allié de choix. Et ainsi, ces petites teignes de Potter sont au service de Tom depuis tout ce temps. Les bâtards ! Ils me le paieront tous !»

« En plus, ce foutu gamin et Jédusor sont liés grâce à un lien, semble-t-il puissant. Il n'y a guère trente six moyens pour se débarrasser de Tom, il faudra en passer par le jeune Potter. »

« Désormais, je comprends mieux certaines choses, Neville n'était pas le Sauveur. J'ai laissé trop d'importance à la pureté du sang, C'est ce jeune Harry qui est le vrai Survivant. Malédiction, ce satané petit fumier, dire qu'il n'aurait jamais connu le monde magique sans moi. Quelle erreur, j'ai faite ce jour-là de croire pouvoir le manipuler ! »

« Ces idiots ont cru pouvoir me doubler ! Soit, je me vengerais comme il faut de cet énième affront que tu me fais Tom. Cette fois, crois-moi je te battrais, et je ne me contenterais pas de te tuer, oh non. »

Sur toutes ces promesses, le directeur s'empara d'une plume, avança un parchemin jusque devant ces yeux et rédigea la réponse pour ce nouvel allié providentiel. Une fois, le hibou rassasié et prêt à repartir, l'homme lui accrocha le papier à la patte avec de la ficelle et le laissa retourner auprès de son propriétaire.

**Retour à la forêt de Médesis, base de Yahiko. **

Un oiseau à l'horizon, trop gros, trop petit. Merlin ! Il prenait son temps pour répondre ce vieux plouc.

Enfin, un volatile noir se dessina dans le ciel, et piqua vers eux, avec la réponse de Dumbledore. Sitôt que l'hibou fut à portée, les deux hommes l'agrippèrent et arrachèrent la lettre.

La pauvre chouette complètement ébouriffée s'échappa aussi rapidement que possible de leurs mains et vola se cacher loin de ces fous.

Yahiko déplia rapidement la réponse. Un fin sourire illumina son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Sitôt sa lecture finie, il passa le papier à son général.

_Cher monsieur Hatogiri, _

_Vous me voyez ravi d'une telle initiative. Peu de gens ose se soulever contre ce terrible fléau, et vos raisons sont plus que légitimes pour vous rebeller contre ce monstre. _

_Je serais donc ravi de collaborer avec vous. Surtout que vos précédentes informations, de premières ordre, m'ont fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Je vous faits donc à mon tour une révélation et peut-être entrevoir une option intéressante pour nous débarrasser de notre ennemi commun. _

_Celui qui est sorti avec votre fils Kazuya, Harry Potter, n'est pas qu'un simple garçon. Il est le véritable sauveur de notre monde. _

_Voyez-vous où m'a conduit ma logique ? Harry Potter est la clé de tout, ne croyez-vous pas ? Quant à vos conditions, elles sont acceptées sans hésitation si vous me jurez que Jédusor me reviendra une fois affaibli par vos soins. _

_A la prochaine, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard. _

Parfait, c'était parfait. Leur plan allait se mettre doucement en marche. Cependant sa joie fut écourtée par une remarque stupide de Wulfric. « Ah ! Ah ! Trop drôle, il a cru à votre histoire que vous étiez le père de Kazuya ! S'il savait qu'il reçoit un courrier d'un garçon de quinze ans. »

« Abruti ! On s'en moque de ça, le principal, c'est qu'il y ait cru. Et je te signale au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que tu es dans une position pire que la sienne. Je te donne mes ordres en personne, contrairement à lui. »

« Et je reste avec vous, parce que je le veux bien. Et puis, surtout parce que je vous connais depuis longtemps, je vous rappelle que j'étais aussi un de vos hommes dans notre vie antérieur, maître. » répondit du tac-au-tac Azelgard.

**Ville de Médesis.**

Pendant ce temps-là en ville, les enfants jouaient avec insouciance. Ils ne se doutaient pas un instant que la prochaine année à l'école allait peut-être être la plus difficile à vivre. Enfin, ils avaient encore un long mois et demi de congé donc, ils ne pouvaient qu'en profiter.

Voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Bonnes ou mauvaises opinions, je prends tout, même les menaces de mort. (Yeux du chat botté tout mimi, je deviens avide de commentaires, je les aime trop.)


	27. Rencontre décisive

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, stormtrooper2, vampyse, bianka17, Morgana Serpentard, Sakura494, Luffynette (bravo, tu as lu à une vitesse !) et titmo.

Voilà ! Dix petites pages Word avec la rencontre des ennemis : Harry et Dumby, et d'autres trucs.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 26 : Rencontre décisive **

Après avoir reçu la réponse de son nouvel allié, Yahiko monta un plan diabolique pour de nouveau séparer ces maudits amoureux qui ne juraient que par l'autre.

C'est en faisant les cent pas qu'il l'avait trouvé, simple, efficace et sans de réels dangers pour lui. Il expliqua son idée à son général qui sembla approuver mais qui restait sceptique sur le moyen pour les approcher.

« Vous allez vous abaissez à cela ? Et si jamais ils comprenaient ? » « Aucun risque idiot, aucun d'eux ne me connaît vraiment, j'ai gardé des atouts quand même, je ne suis pas stupide. »

L'homme acquiesça et regarda son maître s'éloigner pour entamer son plan génial. Azelgard pria pour que tout marche comme ils l'espéraient, sinon comment venir à bout de ce petit roi. Ensuite, il appela l'hibou et rédigea une lettre, selon les ordres qu'il avait reçu, à Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour leurs ennemis.

**Aux abords de la ville, près du lac.**

Harry et sa bande batifolaient gaiement dans l'eau, ils profitaient que la chaleur soit étouffante pour s'amuser en se rafraichissant.

Les adultes, eux, avaient préférés restés au château à l'ombre et s'occuper à des affaires de grands.

Les garçons s'amusaient depuis un moment quand un grand éclat se fit entendre, quelque part dans la forêt avoisinante. Aussi, sur leur garde, prêt à contrer toute attaque, ils attendirent. Mais personne ne vint.

Puis soudain un couinement aigu se répercuta à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Figés d'abord, ils se reprirent un peu et s'approchèrent avec attention de l'endroit d'où le son provenait.

Un ronflement sonore suivit un autre petit cri de terreur, et peu de temps après, une hermine brune se faufila entre leurs jambes. L'instant suivant, un énorme sanglier dévala entre les garçons, poursuivant le pauvre animal terrifié. Celui-ci se retrouva coincé lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt.

Le lac, la pauvre petite créature, détestant l'eau, ne pouvait rien faire, le cochon sauvage aurait vite fait de le rattraper avec sa vitesse. Un bruit misérable sortit de la gorge de l'hermine.

« Petrificus totalus. » s'écrièrent deux des humains. Le sanglier s'écroula de tout son long. Toujours méfiant cependant, le petit rongeur s'approcha doucement de son adversaire, et le contourna le plus rapidement possible.

Il allait se sauver, repartir dans la forêt quand un des hommes l'attrapa sous le ventre. L'animal tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Il eut beau griffer, siffler, on ne le lâchait pas.

« Arrêtes de bouger, petit. Il faut bien qu'on vérifie si tu n'as rien. » déclara Dawn, c'est lui qui le tenait. En regardant un peu partout, il constata que le petit être avait une longue estafilade sur un de ses côtés, et une ou deux écorchures sur son petit visage.

« Du calme, enfin ! Tu es blessé, si tu bouges trop tu vas te faire encore plus mal ! » sermonna Harry, toujours trop gentil. « Attendez les gars ! les calma Drago, je vais me transformer et essayer de lui expliquer. » « Oui, ca peut peut-être marcher. »

Aussitôt, le blond se changea dans sa forme animagus et s'approcha doucement, de son semblable pour ne pas l'effrayer. Celui-ci avait été délicatement reposé à terre, une fois que leur ami se fut transformé. La curiosité le pousserait peut-être à tenter d'aborder son soi-disant congénère.

Un concert de légers couinements se fit entendre, traduit cela donnait cela. « Eh, Salut ! Je m'appelle Drago, mais tu peux m'appeler Dray. » « Qui es-tu ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'humain comme toi. Tu peux prendre mon apparence ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un sorcier animagus. Et il se trouve que mon animal est une hermine des neiges. » « Oh ! C'est étrange ! Et en plus, tu parles notre langue. Je ne connais rien des sorciers, je ne suis qu'un animal normal, cela dit j'ai déjà rencontré des créatures magiques dans cette forêt. Cela fait bizarre de se dire que tu es un humain tu sais ? Je peux te sentir ? »

Le jeune Malefoy lui donna son accord, sachant que lorsqu'un animal faisait cela, c'était pour s'imprégner de l'odeur d'un éventuel ami. « Etonnant. Je sens des essences animal, mais aussi autre chose, ça doit être quelque chose d'humain, je n'arrive pas à définir ce que sait. » « C'est sans doute du parfum, ou mon odeur naturelle d'être humain. »

« Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai pris cette apparence, ces garçons sont mes amis, et ils veulent juste te soigner, tu sais. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Acceptes, allez, il faut désinfecter ta blessure, elle m'a l'air grave. »

La discussion se clôtura là, après un hochement de tête consentant de l'animal brun. De suite après, Dray redevint humain, et raconta ce qui s'était dit. Il ajouta qu'au vu de la conversation, la petite bête n'avait rien de magique.

Blaise et Harry se penchèrent alors plus vers la créature et la scannèrent. « Dray a raison, il n'y a aucun risque, il n'a pas d'essence magique. » Enfin, la jolie bête fut recalée dans les bras de Dawn, qui le prit précautionneusement.

Cela dit, les six garçons étaient toujours nu, alors le contact de l'eau, même sur la peau, ne fut guère agréable au rongeur. Son porteur le remarqua et se sécha et d'un sort se rhabilla. Ensuite, il fut calfeutré contre un torse bien chaud, et légèrement enserré par deux bras forts. L'animal était si bien qu'il s'endormit lorsque les six humains retournèrent au palais.

On le soigna doucement et rapidement pendant son sommeil, grâce à quelques sorts. Le quetzel de l'argenté vint à la rencontre de la petite créature, poussé par la curiosité, et par une légère pointe de jalousie. Ce dernier sentiment disparu très vite, quand il réalisa que son vis-à-vis n'était pas magique, il ne risquait donc rien face à lui.

Par contre le nouveau venu fut assez tendu par cette nouvelle rencontre, et par celle des autres familiers, toujours curieux de tout. Cependant, il n'y eut pas de problème, les animaux se présentèrent chacun à leur tour, et adoptèrent rapidement le fragile rongeur.

Celui-ci, suite à sa mésaventure, fut chouchouté par les garçons, cela dit les autres animaux n'étaient pas oubliés et ils s'amusaient tous ensemble très régulièrement. Cependant, la petite hermine était terriblement mignonne et plus facile à porter qu'aucune autre bête.

Si le petit animal finit par apprécier tous les humains, ils avaient une nette préférence pour le blond qui pouvait prendre son apparence, le petit argenté, et le gamin aux yeux verts. Le premier, il l'appréciait parce que justement il pouvait prendre son apparence et parler dans une langue connue d'eux seuls.

Le deuxième, il l'avait appris plus tard, l'avait soigné. Quant au dernier, c'est celui qui le caressait le plus et qui était surtout le plus calme et gentil humain qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'une fois les jeux finis, le jeune rongeur vint se blottir sur les jambes du petit brun. Cela dura quelques jours.

Ce fut lors d'une autre journée au lac que tout bascula de nouveau. Encore des cris, décidément c'était courant autour de nos amis. Les couinements donc provenant des bois alerta les sens du petit nouveau. C'était un de ses congénères, il devait être pris au piège.

N'écoutant que son instinct, l'animal fila vite jusqu'à la source. Harry fut le seul à remarquer le départ de leur petite coqueluche. Il s'éclipsa discrètement et rapidement sur les traces de son ami.

Celui-ci était arrivé dans une petite clairière où il vit un spectacle déchirant. Un de ses compatriotes avait une petite patte prise dans les épines d'un buisson. Ni une ni deux, il tenta de dépêtrer son semblable du piège naturel. Il essaya de grignoter la branche fautive, au bout d'efforts importants, il parvint enfin à trancher le bois.

A ce moment-là, Harry arriva devant lui. Foncièrement gentil, le garçon lança un sort d'apaisement sur le blessé et extirpa les quelques épines figées dans la peau du rongeur. En faisant son travail, il se coupa un peu, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Lorsqu'il retira la dernière épine, une sensation étrange mais familière se propagea en lui.

Un transplannage par portoloin, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Son ami hermine partit avec lui, agrippé à son épaule comme il y était depuis qu'il avait commencé à soigner son congénère.

**Peu de temps avant, Poudlard, bureau du directeur. **

Le Vieux directeur était calmement assis à son bureau, avec ses éternels bonbons citronnés, quand quelqu'un d'inattendu vint le déranger. Ce n'était guère le moment, il ne devait pas tarder à réceptionner un paquet important qui arriverait sous peu.

Cela étant, les Longdubat n'avaient pas conscience de déranger l'homme. Celui-ci fit bonne figure, l'image c'est important! « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, mes chers amis ? »

« Eh bien… débuta Frank. Voilà Albus, Alice et moi, nous demandons pourquoi vous ne venez plus régulièrement nous aider à entraîner Neville. Il me semble qu'il a encore beaucoup à faire pour avoir une chance de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres fois, vous veniez presque tous les jours, et là, ça va faire quatre jours qu'on ne vous a pas vu. »

« Je suis navré mais des obligations m'obligent à rester ici. Je dois recevoir un courrier très important, et ma liberté de mouvements dépendra énormément de ce paquet. Je vous assure que je reviendrai aussi vite que possible pour l'entraîner, vous avez ma parole. »

« Oh, nous comprenons, Albus, nous souhaitions seulement savoir ce qui vous arrivait. Merci de nous avoir reçu et à bientôt alors. » répliqua la jeune femme.

« Merci de votre sollicitude, à la prochaine. » clôtura le Vieux. Une fois, la porte refermée, Dumbledore pesta un coup contre ces incapables, trop naïfs. Il continua sa faible diatribe jusqu'à ce qu'une petite alarme dans son bureau ne se déclenche.

« Ah, il est arrivé, bien, bien. » déclara-t-il satisfait. Là-dessus, il sortit assez rapidement de son bureau et se rendit dans le parc. Il traversa l'immense pelouse du château jusqu'à arriver à l'orée de la forêt.

En farfouillant un peu à la lisière du bois, il le vit enfin. Harry Potter secoué mais encore éveillé, cela dit plus pour longtemps. Ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas le directeur était la petite bête qui le léchait dans le cou pour qu'il reste conscient. Cela, ce n'était pas prévu.

« Psch ! Psch ! Allez vas-t-en satané plumeau. » s'éructa-t-il quelques secondes. Son cirque n'eut pour effet que d'amener l'attention de Potter sur lui. « Vous ! Mais alors je suis à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« La ferme Potter ! Tu n'as aucunement besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, le principal c'est que tu es là. Hin hin ! » Il l'attrapa avec une poigne de fer, on n'aurait pas pensé qu'il restait pareille force chez un vieillard.

Dès qu'il le toucha cependant, la petite hermine l'attaqua. Elle vint mordre et griffer férocement la main du kidnappeur de son petit maître. Bien sûr, sur le coup, l'homme lâcha sa prise et secoua frénétiquement sa mimine pour se débarrasser de cette saleté de fouine.

Très vite, le directeur parvint à faire lâcher prise à l'animal et le propulsa à terre. « Arrêter, laisser ce petit tranquille ! » cria Harry, qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à des innocents. « Vraiment touchant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de batailler avec ce crétin de rongeur, alors suis-moi si tu ne veux pas que je le transforme en brochette ! »

Cependant, le jeune garçon n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à la menace. Les épines avaient semble-t-il été imbibées d'un produit étrange. Résultat, le pauvre gosse ne parvint pas à résister plus longtemps aux effets, et tomba dans les pommes au pied de Dumbledore.

La petite créature, à la quelle Dumby ne prêtait plus attention, profita de cet instant pour se faufiler sous les vêtements de l'évanoui. Juste après, le corps flottait invisible aux yeux de tous.

L'ancien professeur de Métamorphose traversa de nouveau le terrain de verdure et rentra dans l'école. Au lieu de se diriger vers les étages, il emprunta l'escalier des cachots et, après la classe de Snape, appuya sur une pierre bien précise d'un mur.

Une porte secrète s'ouvrit et il s'enfonça dans l'ombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à une suite de cellules insalubres et invivables. Sans cérémonie, il plaça l'enfant contre le mur, enchainé aux pieds et aux mains. Certes, sa position serait inconfortable mais qu'importe, il n'était pas un invité, mais un prisonnier.

Son allié avait fait du bon travail. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris mais un Potter qui débarque dans la Forêt Interdite au bord de l'évanouissement, c'était indéniablement fort.

« Bon séjour Potty. En espérant que je ne doive pas te supporter trop longtemps avant que Tom ne cherche à te récupérer. » cracha Dumbledore au visage endormi du gamin. Après cela, il tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau. Ca ne servait à rien de rester avec ce petit con tant qu'il dormait.

Une fois que ce grand Vieux con fut parti, le petit rongeur caché sorti de sa cache. Il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il était définitivement loin puis grimpa sur le torse de son ami. Il s'empressa de lécher son cou, zone assez sensible à sa connaissance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit humain se rétablit et constata malheureusement qu'il était une fois de plus attaché. « Ha ! Fais chier ! Pourquoi ils s'amusent tous à me menotter, ce n'est pas du jeu. Je jure que si je peux torturer le Grand Bouc, je me ferais un plaisir de le menotter avant de lui arracher tous les poils de sa maudite barbe. »

Puis, plus faiblement, il se laissa aller à la faiblesse : « Pourquoi je ne peux jamais être tranquille, j'ai rien demandé moi. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête, je veux vivre avec Tom sans être dérangé, c'est trop demandé ? » Une unique larme coula, et épuisé, il se rendormit en esquissant un faible sourire triste à son hermine.

Celle-ci le regarda un moment avant de venir se blottir dans le cou chaud de son protecteur. En faisant cela, il jura de protéger le petit quoi qu'il arrive, et de ne pas rendre la tâche facile à leur ennemi.

**Médesis, au même moment. **

Les cinq garçons avaient fini par remarquer l'absence d'Harry, puis de leur nouvelle mascotte. L'animal était tellement adorable, qu'ils avaient tous craqué pour lui. Ils cherchèrent donc après leurs deux amis, mais ne les trouvèrent pas.

Puis, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, un petit bruit apeuré se fit entendre. Leurs présences avaient été détectées par une bête. Au bruit, en effet, une petite créature très craintive s'était terrée derrière un arbre.

Dray reconnut le son, il reconnaissait facilement le bruit qu'il faisait quand il se transformait. Aussi, tout doucement, il se changea en animagus et fila vers la source du cri.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, vieux ? » demanda-t-il à son congénère. « Hein ? Oh, désolé ! Il faut qu'on soit très discret, les humains sont si cruels, suis-moi. Allons parler plus loin. »

Décidé à en apprendre plus, Drago le suivit sans hésiter. Ils se cachèrent rapidement en montant sur un arbre. Au moins, là on aurait du mal à venir les chercher.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'affoles autant ? En général, les hommes nous laissent tranquilles, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive. » relança le blond. « Oui d'habitude ! Mais là, il y a un malade qui m'a capturé pour me balancer dans un buisson. Et il s'est arrangé pour me coincer dedans. »

« Oh non ! Mais, attends un peu ! Tu n'as rien là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après, quelqu'un t'a soigné ? » rétorqua curieux l'animagus. « Un autre humain, plus gentil cette fois, m'a aidé. Et il était accompagné de l'un des nôtres, qui m'a sorti du buisson. Le gars m'a soigné en utilisant un bout de bois bizarre. Cela dit, je lui ai fait confiance, puisque l'autre me répétait qu'il était sympa et qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Puis, quand je me suis senti mieux, ils avaient disparu.»

« Je vois, tu as eu de la chance. Il est gentil, il m'a aidé aussi, c'est pour ça que je viens les voir de tant en tant, lui et ses amis. D'ailleurs faut que j'y aille, ils m'appellent. Au revoir. »

Le rongeur acquiesça et descendit en même temps que lui, mais partit dans la direction opposée, rejoindre son petit terrier.

Malefoy se retransforma et rejoignit ses amis, à qui il fit un compte rendu de ce qu'il avait appris. De toute évidence, Harry n'était plus dans la forêt. Peut-être était-il un peu fatigué après cela, et avait transplanné pour rentrer au palais. Bien sûr, cela il n'y avait qu'Harry et Tom qui pouvaient le faire, car ils étaient les rois du pays, et avaient un immense pouvoir.

Espérant que ce soit cela, et pas autre chose qui ce soit passé, ils repartirent au palais. Arrivés là, ils furent appelés direct pour leur cours avec Sev'. « Ah, enfin vous voilà ! Vous avez dix minutes de retard ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ? Et où est Harry ? »

« Quoi ! Harry n'est pas ici ! » s'écria Dawn. Le cri de son fils lui mis la puce à l'oreille. « Bon sang ! Que s'est-il encore passé ? » Les garçons lui racontèrent tout. Dès qu'il fut au courant, il fila comme le vent et avec son patronus somma le reste de la troupe de se rendre au salon.

Quand le loup argenté revint avec les derniers retardataires, il raconta immédiatement la catastrophe. Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions, soit le gamin avait été enlevé, soit il s'était perdu, chose assez improbable.

Donc, la conclusion logique de ce branle-bas était simple : Kazuya, alias Yahiko, le chef ennemi et rival de Tom, n'était pas mort. Et il s'en était de nouveau pris à Harry. Ce garçon avait l'art d'attirer les problèmes ! se firent-ils tous comme réflexion.

Tom était évidemment hors de lui. Leur union aurait dû avoir lieu dans quelques jours, qu'est-ce qui allait leur arrivé ? Qu'allait-il lui arrivé si ce salaud se mettait à essayer de prendre sa place ? Et s'il le forçait ? Il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore son âme sœur. Il avait cru la première fois que son cœur allait se briser à n'en plus finir, qu'il vivrait l'enfer de le voir au bras d'un autre. Hors de question ! Qu'une chose pareille arrive était totalement et définitivement proscrit.

Sa magie et son aura terrifiante figèrent les autres sur place, cette fois, il était tout simplement devenu fou. Seul Harry pourrait faire quelque chose. Mais comment se faisait-il que le lien qui les reliait ne leur fasse pas sentir tous ses guets-apens et ses saletés de piège.

Ce fut cette pensée qui donna le courage à Sirius de prendre la parole devant son maître. « Mon seigneur ? Excusez-moi mais le lien pourrait peut-être nous donner une piste sur l'endroit où il est retenu. »

« Je le sais bien ! Ca fait un moment que j'essaie de le contacter mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose nous empêche de communiquer, et j'ignore quoi ! » hurla le mage noir. Là-dessus, l'homme assez énervé tenta de nouveau de l'appeler.

Cette fois, il se passa quelque chose. Un flash ! Seulement, un bois, une forêt qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Et des pieds, enfin une paire de chaussures bizarres : deux chausses d'un mauve dégoûtant.

Il retint une exclamation. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour avoir de tels goûts vestimentaires : Dumbledore.

« Merde, sale bourrique citronnée ! » murmura-t-il rageusement. « Quoi ! » hurlèrent les autres occupants de la pièce. « Il est chez Dumbledore ? » demandèrent-ils en confirmation. Merlin faites que ce soit une erreur !

Malheureusement, leur leader ne put que certifier que seul lui avait des trucs pareils au pied, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'endroit où le petit Potter se trouvait : Poudlard.

Dès lors, la panique et l'angoisse s'installèrent en eux tous. Ses parents et son compagnon furent les plus affectés de la nouvelle. Mais contrairement au mage noir, Lily et James ne purent que pleurer le malheureux sort auquel leur fils allait devoir faire face.

Les autres étaient partagés entre angoisse et rage. Cependant, quand Tom releva la tête en hurlant qu'il le sauverait et ferait rôtir le Vieux Taré en enfer, ils le supportèrent avec ferveur.

Saraël les modéra quelque peu en leur faisant comprendre que c'était sans doute le but recherché du Vieux. Faire venir Tom pour mieux le voir faiblir devant l'utilisation déloyale qu'on faisait subir à son compagnon, c'était cela que recherchait Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est juste, cela dit, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne : comment est-il au courant de la relation entre le seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry ? » s'interrogea tout haut Yuhi.

Cette phrase fatidique les plongea encore plus dans l'horreur. Le seul qui savait cela était leur autre ennemi : Kazuya. Leurs cerveaux génials firent directement le rapprochement. Ce salaud n'était pas mort et s'était allié au Maître des Cons, la tuile.

Cela n'arrangeait rien, pire ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas laisser ces malades profiter de leur ami. Surtout quand un mois, ils pouvaient provoquer d'énormes dégâts, ou le pire qui puisse arriver enlever tous les souvenirs du gamin pour les remplacer par des rêves truqués et le monter contre eux. Cela, ils ne le supporteraient pas, il fallait agir.

Décidés, ils établirent plusieurs plans comme attaquer Poudlard ou d'autres choses plus folles les unes que les autres. Cela dit, le meilleur plan, lancé en l'air par Alex, fut jugé le plus rusé et celui qu'ils allaient exécuter dès cet instant.

**Poudlard.**

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore jubilait. Il ne doutait désormais plus de l'arrivée imminente de son éternel ennemi chez lui. Ce foutu gamin semblait important pour lui, eh bien soit il s'amuserait à les détruire tous les deux à petit feu.

Les sorts qu'il avait mis en place dans le local se déclenchèrent, lui annonçant le réveil de son petit prisonnier. Que la torture commence.

Sitôt cela pensé, il se leva et se rendit au cachot de Potter. Quelle bonne idée ce Salazar avait eue, quand même ! Lors de la fondation de l'école, il avait jugé que des cellules pourraient se révéler utiles que ce soit en temps de guerre, ou pour cacher ses pratiques illégales d'expérimentation des potions sur des cobayes.

Dans le couloir des cachots, près de la classe de Snape, il s'assura que personne ne le suivait puis tapota de sa baguette la quatrième brique du bas du mur, en partant de la gauche. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'avança nonchalamment dans l'étroit couloir.

Arrivé à la deuxième cellule, il se tourna satisfait, et avec son éternel sourire faux vers son captif. Celui-ci était effectivement réveillé, et l'avait parfaitement entendu arriver, il avait donc relevé la tête, prêt à l'affronter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, durs et sans faille, malgré que le plus jeune était encore sous l'effet du chloroforme, contenu dans les épines qui l'avaient griffé plus tôt.

Aucun d'eux ne lâcha l'autre, et leur duel visuel dura quelques longues minutes. D'ailleurs, l'animal qui s'était de nouveau caché, avait du mal à ne pas courir se jeter sur le nez du Vieux pour le mordre de toutes ses forces, son visage l'insupportait.

Dumby cessa le premier leur joute inutile. « Désolé gamin ! J'ai une école à diriger, et pas toute la journée. Quoique ça m'amuserait bien de te torturer pendant toute une journée. Tom apprécierait sans doute de te revoir défigurer. »

Cela dit, il ne faisait que se vanter, et bluffer, les termes de son contrat avec ce Yahiko étaient clairs. La première règle lui interdisait de toucher à un cheveu d'Harry. Cependant, comme le fin manipulateur qu'il était, il allait contourner les règles, même si son allié n'apprécierait sûrement pas ce qu'il allait faire.

« Bon, allons-y mon cher, amusons-nous ! » lança-t-il fièrement. Il pénétra dans le cachot et approcha directement sa future victime. Et il lui arracha un cheveu. « Voilà comme ça, je respecte mon contrat, un de tes cheveux est épargné. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! »

Là-dessus, sa baguette fut pointée sur le front du gamin, et il pénétra son esprit. Son premier but recueillir des informations. Cependant, il ne trouva que du vide dans la tête de l'enfant. Un monde noir et austère l'entourait.

S'il n'avait pas eu une grande confiance dans ses capacités, il aurait pu avoir la chair de poule. Aussi, il ne se formalisa pas de l'accueil et tenta de percer cette protection.

Pendant un temps, il rassembla son pouvoir de légilimencie, puis le propulsa rapidement sur un endroit qu'il jugeait faible. Manque de chance pour lui, Harry était un vrai génie dans cette discipline, et lui faisait croire qu'il avait un point faible ici et là, alors qu'il s'agissait d'endroits, où il gardait des souvenirs heureux, ce qui le rendait plus fort.

Et puis, il avait une autre raison pour inciter le citron sur pattes à viser ces points précis. Au bout de cinq tentatives d'intrusion, Dumbledore fatigua, ce genre d'attaque lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se remettre dans de bonnes dispositions. Un faisceau de lumière lui fonça dessus très rapidement. Il ne fut guère déséquilibrer, mais le rai de magie le toucha de plein fouet.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien, il crut que Potter avait essayé un acte désespéré d'un sort qu'il avait dû lire quelque part. Puis insidieusement, des bribes de ses souvenirs à lui, lui échappèrent. Son enfance, la mort de sa sœur, sa première rencontre avec Tom, et la dispute qui avait détruit sa relation avec son frère.

Tout cela lui fut extirpé de force, il tomba à terre, c'étaient des souvenirs marquants, qu'il ne tenait pas à montrer.

Harry lui avait volé une partie de sa mémoire ! Paralysé par cette révélation et trop étourdi, il ne remarqua que trop tard, qu'il était devenu trop faible. Il fut éjecté donc très vite de la tête de son prisonnier. Apparemment, il était sensiblement plus fort que lui dans ce domaine, mais était-ce possible pour un enfant d'être un tel maître en la matière?

Le vieillard était étendu sur le sol quand il se réveilla. Le sale gosse le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres, il avait gagné la première bataille ! Cela dit, le directeur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, mais il s'y reprendrait quand il aurait plus de forces.

Enfin, Ry fut de nouveau laissé seul. L'hermine revint rapidement dès que le vieux quitta les lieux. Il le lécha d'ailleurs en h-guise de félicitations, même si rien n'était encore joué. Ils n'étaient pas encore libres. Il leur fallait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que vous appréciez toujours, et n'oublier pas reviews, sinon pas de suite ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi ! Quoiqu'avec ma petite menace, je n'en aurais peut-être pas besoin.)


	28. Enfer et Paradis

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, stormtrooper2, vampyse, tenshihouou, Morgana Serpentard, bianka17, Luffynette, Miss Dewihld, titmo, MagaliHP, ninoox-974-91,

Voilà, treize petites pages mêlant torture et romance. Et un moment tant attendu par tous, c'est là que le rating prend tout son sens.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 27 : Enfer et Paradis. **

**Poudlard, cachot d'Harry. **

Sa première victoire lui avait redonné courage. Si Dumbledore était aussi nul en légilimencie, qu'avait-il à craindre ? Cependant, il se doutait que les choses ne seraient guère faciles, il n'était pas considéré comme un grand homme pour rien, il avait quand même vaincu Grindelwald, le mage noir le plus redoutable de son siècle.

En contrepartie, Harry avait une connaissance de la magie extrêmement poussée pour son âge, sans parler de ses dons naturels d'assimilation et son esprit vif ! Ajouter qu'il était plus jeune et avec une puissance incommensurable au fond de lui, il avait plusieurs atouts de son côté.

Justement, la deuxième bataille allait débuter, le directeur revenant après trois jours de repos mérité, suite à son humiliation.

« Puisqu'apparemment un combat psychologique ne vaut rien sur toi, je vais en revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, gamin ! » s'éructa le Vieux.

Aussitôt, sa baguette fut pointée sur la poitrine du garçon. L'homme semblait réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour infliger la pire souffrance à son petit ennemi. Enfin, il parut trouver, son sourire sadique indiquant clairement qu'un plan tordu, dont il était le spécialiste, émergeait dans sa cervelle.

Sa baguette ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais il ne s'en servit pas, pas encore. « Mon pauvre, ça doit être dur d'avoir été oublié par tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout par tes parents et ton soi-disant petit-ami. Cruels sont les hommes, ils ont toujours été comme ça, mais tu ne vas sans doute pas pouvoir supporter que personne ne lève le petit doigt pour t'aider. »

Juste après c'est cruelles paroles, un sort Doloris fila sur le petit Potter. Celui-ci savait que cette pourriture voulait le démoraliser, espérant le voir flancher et être vulnérable, mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Quand le rayon le toucha, Harry était stoïque, malgré tout, c'était la première fois qu'il subissait ce sort. La douleur fut insupportable mais faisant fi de tout, Harry se mordit furieusement la lèvre pour n'émettre aucun son. Cela aurait procuré trop de joie à ce salaud !

Et en effet, en réponse la violence du sort décupla la douleur chez la pauvre victime. Cela ne suffit pas à décourager le gamin qui supporta autant que faire se peut abstraction de sa souffrance.

Enervé, le vieil homme le regarda de travers et stoppa enfin le sort, ce qui provoqua un halètement dû au brusque avis du tortionnaire chez l'enfant. « Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, j'ai été gentil jusque là, mais cette fois c'en est vraiment trop, sale petit con ! »

Harry eut un brusque frisson, pas rassuré par la lueur malsaine qui se promenait dans le regard du directeur. La vraie torture commença quand, d'un coup de baguette, le grand mage fasse disparaître son tee-shirt.

Sitôt le vêtement disparu, il reçu un Crucio dévastateur qui lui lacéra le ventre. Une succession de sorts du même style, tous le faisant saigner abondamment, lui tombèrent dessus. Le pire fut sans doute quand Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et sortit un poignard d'une poche dissimulée de sa robe. En une seconde, ses deux épaules étaient ornées d'un couteau tranchant enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Satisfait du tableau, un chef d'œuvre selon lui, le Vieux renard le laissa planté là, baignant dans son propre sang, et à moitié nu.

La petite bestiole sortit très vite de sa planque, une fois certaine que l'autre Taré se soit cassé. Elle était terriblement agitée, inquiète du devenir de son petit maître. L'odeur du sang était infect à ses narines, mais il en fit fi et grimpa délicatement sur la tête du garçon.

Le jeune Potter avait la tête qui tournait, l'odeur n'aidant pas à se concentrer pour faire quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, il se souvenait avoir lu un livre sur les sorts de soin et essaya de se soigner avec sa magie du mieux qu'il put.

Si ses blessures se refermèrent assez rapidement, il avait perdu trop de sang, si l'autre continuait à ce rythme il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Aussi, il ne put que prier pour que ses amis viennent le sortir de cette merde.

Pendant ce temps justement le plan des ennemis de Dumbledore commença à se mettre en place.

Alexandre avait eu une idée superbe mais risquée, cela importait peu le seigneur des Ténèbres ferait tout pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, dût-il y laisser la vie ! Quoiqu'il ne cracherait pas sur une vie enfin prospère avec son petit-ami.

Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il revêtit l'apparence d'un enfant, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Enfin, pour parfaire le tout, il ordonna à Severus et à Satan de le battre un bon coup, pour être crédible dans son rôle.

Une fois la chose faite, Severus le fit transplanner jusqu'à Poudlard. Il amena le grand blessé à l'infirmerie et s'assura de l'efficacité de ses barrières mentales avant son entrevue avec le Fêlé.

Celui-ci, toujours et éternellement occupé avec ses petits bonbons dans son bureau, l'invita à entrer. « Oh ! Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène mon enfant ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger mais je pensais que vous seriez intéresser par mon rapport. Vous vous rappelez que vous m'avez ordonné de rester avec le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Bien, ce matin, il a lancé un raid contre une petite bourgade sorcière sans histoire. »

« J'ai dû participer à la bataille, bien entendu. Il n'y a eu que des morts et un blessé grave, qui se trouve à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. Il s'agit d'un enfant, il m'a fait pitié tant son état était lamentable. Cela dit c'est compréhensible quand on sait que ce sont les Lestrange qui ont joué avec lui. »

« Voilà, à part ça, il ne semble plus vraiment normal, si on peut dire qu'il l'a été à un moment ! D'après ce que j'ai compris il aurait perdu quelque chose d'important, et selon les rumeurs c'est vous qui le possèderiez. »

« Merci mon ami. Voilà qui est intéressant ! Au fait, cet enfant qui est-il ? » demanda le papy. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans, mais je ne connais ni son nom ni ses particularités. » répondit l'homme en noir.

Cependant, Sev' tenta une approche pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas tous faits fausse route depuis le début, et que son neveu se trouvait bien quelque part dans le château.

« Monsieur le directeur, est-ce vrai que vous détenez une chose importe aux yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Et si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » « Je ne sais pas Severus, je connais énormément de choses sur Tom mais pas tout ! Peut-être détiens-je sans le savoir ce qu'il convoite, qui sait ? »

La réunion s'arrêta là, et les deux hommes descendirent ensemble jusqu'à l'antre de Pomfresh pour voir le rescapé du raid. Celle-ci ne les laissa pas poser un pied dans son lieu de travail, le gamin avait besoin de repos et de calme, pas d'un interrogatoire.

C'est ainsi qu'une journée passa pendant laquelle Tom, sous sa fausse apparence, fit mine de rester coucher. Mais ses pouvoirs étaient grands et il profita de ce temps pour sonder par l'esprit une partie de l'école pour détecter la présence de son petit protégé.

Malheureusement cette première tentative ne donna rien. Cependant, cela avait quand même avancé le lord car si la surface ne donnait rien, il restait seulement les cachots souterrains. Et oui, Dumbledore n'est le seul à bien connaître le dédale des couloirs scolaires.

Il avait eu le temps d'explorer le bâtiment de fond en comble lorsqu'il était étudiant et sa mémoire prodigieuse fonctionnait parfaitement bien pour lui rappeler tous les plus petits détails dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, son interrogatoire commença, probant la version du maître des potions. Il donna également un faux nom à son ennemi honni et lui laissa voir quelques souvenirs factices qu'il avait prévu dès le départ.

Le jeune garçon eut aussi une idée, celle d'intégrer Poudlard ainsi il serait plus proche de son petit-ami, au moins pour une année. Au pire, il en serait contraint s'il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver.

Mais il était confiant et pratiquement sûr qu'il le retrouverait et le libérerait, quitte à ce que sa couverture soit percée.

D'ailleurs comme il ne restait qu'un peu plus d'un mois avant la reprise des cours, il obtint du Vieux de pouvoir passer ses vacances ici. De toute façon, son script n'envisageait pas la possibilité qu'il ait encore des parents vivants, donc l'autre n'avait pas le choix.

Les recherches seront donc plus faciles une fois que le Dragon médical l'aurait lâché avec ses putains de soins dont il se foutait complètement, sa douleur physique il s'en foutait ! Il avait appris au contact de son cher Ryry que la pire douleur possible était celle que lui infligeait quelqu'un de proche.

Enfin l'infirmière le laissa retourner à l'air libre, et donc à ses recherches dans les souterrains. Son ami, le professeur de potions, l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait en faisant diversion auprès du Citron sur pattes pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Au bout de seulement quelques heures, Tom le trouva. Il avait retrouvé le mur qui dissimulait l'entrée, et ses yeux étaient très vite tombés sur son chéri. Merlin en soit loué, il semblait aller bien.

Mais hélas, les choses se passèrent moins bien qu'il ne l'espérait. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher de la grille, des bruits de pas l'arrêtèrent et le firent se cacher dans l'ombre d'une alcôve.

Ce foutu directeur s'était vite, trop vite, échappé de la conversation avec Sevy. Déjà, son apparition n'inspirait aucunement le faux adolescent mais quand il le vit s'arrêter devant son prisonnier, Tom n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il risquait de voir.

Effectivement, il ne fut guère déçu. Ni par l'un ni par l'autre. Son ex mentor était tout bonnement immonde, il lacérait le corps entier du petit tout en lui disant des monstruosités comme quoi il était abandonné par tous ceux qu'il aimait, que c'était triste et qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, et un tas d'autres horreurs.

Son amoureux supportait avec courage ces tortures simultanées, pas un cri, rien même aucune larme. Seul un gémissement traversa ses lèvres lorsque le salaud lui planta un sabre dans une jambe et qu'il cassa l'autre d'un simple sort en même temps.

La nausée s'emparait du spectateur, qui dû supporter tout cela sans broncher au risque de soit tout gagner soit tout perdre. Il préférait largement réussir sa mission, à savoir sauvé son Harry au lieu de donner la satisfaction à Dumbledore de le voir sortir de ses gonds devant cet odieux spectacle. Même si l'envie de l'écraser comme un cafard montait crescendo en lui.

Le Vieux partit seulement après une longue torture d'une demi-heure, avec un sourire aux lèvres, fier de son travail sur le petit con, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler maintenant.

Le pauvre enfermé put se laisser glisser dans les tréfonds de sa conscience et là, il pleura doucement, se morigénant d'être aussi faible, aussi peu digne de son compagnon. Parce qu'il l'aimait toujours comme un fou, quoi qu'en dise Dumby, rien ne pourrait changer ses sentiments. Tom était devenu toute sa vie, et pratiquement sa raison d'être, sa raison de sa battre et de survivre à cette épreuve traumatisante.

L'hermine brune revint alors, c'était devenu un rite de se planquer et de revenir ensuite pour le consoler. Cette fois, elle lécha les blessures qu'il avait aux jambes. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, le gamin appela sa magie à lui et comme les autres fois, se laissa guérir par sa magie interne. Cependant, depuis le début les couteaux et les diverses lames que le Malade avait utilisé étaient toujours figés dans sa peau.

Tom vit le prodige que fit son petit et fut encore fier de celui qu'il aimait, il s'empressa donc de le rejoindre. Seulement au bruit, le rongeur se retourna et resta figée, ce n'était pas l'autre, celui qui le torturait, alors qui était-il ?

Quand l'homme se trouva dans son champ de vision, elle écarquilla les yeux, il le reconnaissait parfaitement. Celui qui aimait le garçon, et dont l'amour était réciproque.

Le lord par contre ne regarda pas l'hermine, avait-il seulement remarqué sa présence ? Non, il était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sortir son compagnon de là. Ses pas alertèrent enfin le gamin.

Harry leva les yeux, la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Dumbledore, il en était certain, les vêtements rapiécés et classiques lui confirmaient sa pensée.

Malgré la douleur encore présente dans ses membres et la migraine qui lui vrillait la tête, il essaya de regarder le garçon dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, son physique bien qu'engageant ne lui rappelait rien. Cependant, la flamme dans ses yeux lui provoqua un gémissement, deux yeux rouges vinrent se superposer au visage de son visiteur.

Ne croyant pas vraiment à sa vision, Harry ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de murmurer le nom de son amour perdu. « Oui, Harry c'est moi, je vais te sortir de là, et je te promets sur ma tête que plus rien ne t'arriveras, jamais ! » le rassura Tom d'une voix douce et aimante.

Le petit n'en revenait pas, avait-il bien entendu ? L'enfer était terminé ? Merlin en soit loué, sa prière avait été entendue. Son amour pour Tom s'intensifia encore quand ses poignets furent délestés des lourdes menottes de fer. Après l'avoir complètement détaché, le seigneur noir réfléchit à toute vitesse au meilleur moyen de s'en aller de cet endroit de cauchemar.

Avec un blessé grave, en plus jonché de lames de tous types partout dans le corps, cela n'allait pas être aisé.

D'abord savoir l'heure qu'il était, si les professeurs mangeaient, ils auraient plus de chance de s'en tirer. Par chance, et après son Tempus lancé, lui indiquant qu'il était midi quart pile, il cala son petit fardeau contre lui, l'animal se recachant dans les vêtements du blessé.

L'ascension jusqu'au hall se fit sans problèmes, vérifiant toutes les directions ils se carapatèrent à toute vitesse sur la sortie. Cependant, Dumby avait quand même prévu un sort pour s'assurer que son prisonnier ne s'échapperait pas. Ce fut donc étonné et curieux qu'il débarqua dans le hall.

Une touffe de cheveux noirs et d'autres auburn le renseignèrent rapidement sur la façon dont il s'y était pris pour s'en aller. Tom avait senti le danger et expliqua rapidement un plan à Harry.

« Jeune homme, tournez vous lentement ou je serais forcé de vous blesser pour ce que vous avez fait. » déclara placidement le directeur. Ils firent ce qui leur était indiqué. Le Vieux eut alors la surprise de voir le petit rescapé du raid avec les yeux vides de toutes expressions.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait rien voulu, son esprit trop faible avait sans doute été manipulé par le Survivant à la force prodigieuse. Il avait dû réussir à l'envoûter pour l'amener jusqu'à lui et se faire libérer. Cela convainquit définitivement l'homme que ce Potter là était extrêmement dangereux.

« Potter, arrêter immédiatement votre sort, vous n'avez donc pas honte de vous servir d'un de vos camarades comme bouclier. » Les autres professeurs arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, et Severus compris rapidement son rôle dans l'affaire, son maître était doué d'un sens stratégique hors du commun à n'en pas douter.

« Monsieur le directeur, attendez je vais m'occuper de ces deux garçons tout de suite. Je vais reconduire le gamin à l'infirmerie et ramener Potter là où il était. » Le Vieux acquiesça et laissa son espion s'occuper de ces sales gamins.

Quand enfin, tous les professeurs et leur ennemi furent partis, Sev' les emmena dans le parc et leur ordonna de filer. Tom avait rapidement annulé son sort et hocha la tête, son Ryry devait absolument recevoir des soins de toute urgence. Ils transplannèrent donc laissant leur ami seul.

Celui-ci conjura discrètement des copies conformes des deux garçons et fit ce qu'il avait dit au directeur, déposant l'un chez Pomfresh et l'autre dans les cachots.

**Médesis. **

Enfin de retour dans leur joyeuse petite ville. L'accueil n'allait pas être du même ordre cependant. Nul doute que les parents du jeune Potter et ses amis allaient piquer une crise monumentale en voyant son état, mais il n'avait pas le choix, malheureusement. Il ne doutait pas que la mère ne pourrait pas faire un geste, mais il espérait que Satan ou Saraël ou dieu sait qui puisse faire quelque chose.

En passant dans les rues, il fut le plus discret possible pour ne pas alarmer la populace, si bien que personne ne vit le roi courir portant son bien aimé en princesse jusqu'au palais.

Il ferma les portes précipitamment et fonça dans leur chambre royale, au moins les autres auraient encore quelques minutes de répit avant de voir ce douloureux spectacle. Il lui fallait se dépêcher cependant car son amour était proche de l'agonie, son sang courrait sur tous ses membres et semblait le brûler atrocement.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait savoir c'est que Dumbledore loin d'être idiot avait vérifié le travail de son maître des potions, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il avait compris très vite qu'il avait été dupé. Aussi après Harry ce fut à lui de se faire torturer par le Bouc. Cependant, pour conserver sa couverture, il avait tout nié et avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient joués de lui, en remplaçant eux-mêmes leurs corps par des faux.

Dans sa qualité d'occlumens et de legilimens, il avait fini par convaincre l'homme et avait obtenu de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour se soigner. Donc, quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Tom et de sa charge au palais, c'était Sev' qui débarquait en mauvais état.

Et ce fut le mangemort qui fut accueilli le premier par ses amis. « Ah ! Sev' ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, où sont-ils, vous vous êtes battus ? » s'écrièrent ses deux compagnons et sa meilleure amie ainsi que son vieil ami Lucius.

« Non, les circonstances ont fait qu'il a douté de moi et qu'il m'a un peu torturé, c'est rien de grave. Mais les deux autres devraient être revenus, ils ont pu s'enfuir quelques minutes avant moi. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un Seigneur des ténèbres stressé et au bord de la crise d'apoplexie entra en trombe dans la pièce. « Vite, je veux un médecin, quelqu'un n'importe qui, ce putain de Vieux con me l'a amoché comme c'est pas possible. Dépêcher bordel, que quelqu'un me suive, il est en danger de mort. »

La nouvelle fut un coup dur pour tous mais ils eurent tous la force de suivre le grand brun jusqu'à la chambre.

Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur aucun n'était prêt à voir cela, leur ami ensanglanté avec le corps tranché de toutes parts par des lames acérées. Les femmes s'évanouirent, certains garçons eurent une soudaine nausée et les plus courageux pleurèrent. Son état lamentable bouleversait tout le monde, à l'exception de deux hommes.

Saraël garda son sang froid et en touchant son collier spécial appela Alliana et son mari qui avaient d'excellentes connaissances en médicomagie. Lui allait s'occuper de Severus, en état moins critique, pendant que les trois autres lutteraient pour refermer toutes les blessures sanguinolentes du petit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la prêtresse et son homme furent là, mis au courant de la situation et virèrent tout le monde de la chambre avant de s'employer de leur mieux à la survie de leur patient.

Pendant de longues heures, Yann fit preuve d'une délicatesse infinie en retirant les couteaux un par un. Dès qu'il avait extirpé l'objet, sa femme prenait le relais avec son pouvoir de guérison pour refermer complètement les plaies.

Cependant, la jeune femme dut venir chercher Tom à un moment. « Ecouter seul le sang de son compagnon nous aidera à le guérir complètement. Il a perdu trop de sang, acceptez-vous de lui en donner une partie ? »

Bien évidemment, Tom n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre oui, il alla même jusqu'à se trancher un poignet pour lui donner la dose nécessaire. Grâce aux sorts des deux Méderiens, le transfert de sang se fit sans problèmes. Le brun dut malgré tout s'asseoir sur ordre des soigneurs. Et en effet, la réaction de l'échange se fit ressentir rapidement.

Grâce à leur travail de pros et au sang donné, Harry se réveilla quelques instants et rassura, en même temps, tous les autres.

Il lui fallut quand même quelques jours avant de se remettre complètement. Et lorsque tout rentra dans l'ordre, donc plus aucun blessé, le trente juillet était arrivé. Il restait donc peu de temps avant l'union officielle des deux rois.

La journée passa rapidement, et le soir venu il arriva à Harry la même chose qui s'était passée pour Dawn. Le lord resta lui aussi près du petit, à cause du lien, et par souci de son état de santé. Il avait peur qu'il y eut une rechute à cause du petit délai entre la guérison et le processus d'héritage.

A part les cris dus à la transformation, il ne se passa rien, heureusement. Le jeune Potter ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard seulement car ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient beaucoup plus importants que ceux de son meilleur ami.

Ce fut donc le soir du premier août que le jeune garçon put voir sa nouvelle apparence. Il n'avait pas énormément changé : quelques centimètres de plus, les cheveux plus longs et ses yeux étaient parsemés de petites tâches rouges.

Il bougonna d'ailleurs à propos de sa taille, il était le plus petit de la bande même avec ce changement. C'était désespérant, les autres dépassaient le mètre septante alors que lui ne l'atteignaient pas encore, c'était injuste.

Au contraire du physique, sa magie enivrante l'entourait plus fort et plus puissante que jamais. Il ressentait parfaitement la différence en lui, son esprit s'était brusquement développé pour laisser place au lien. La télépathie, le ressenti des lieux et de l'état de son âme sœur, comme son ami le réconforta, il serait moins en danger maintenant.

Cependant il restait la dernière étape : le lien physique. Tom, qui pouvait maintenant s'éloigner un peu de son compagnon avait été à sa réunion, l'heure fatidique était prévue pour cette soirée, après l'obligation du seigneur.

Cependant, Tom entra dans la chambre alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman. Il sentit que l'instant était arrivé, il ne pensait qu'à lui en cet instant. L'adulte le lui confirma en venant l'enlacer tendrement et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Mmm. Tom. » « Oui, chaton, je n'en peux plus, je te veux, il est temps. » lui répondit-il. Le petit brun se retourna et l'enlaça doucement, Riddle se pencha alors vers lui faisant entrer en contact leurs deux bouches en un baiser enfiévré.

'_Minute, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ce n'est la façon d'embrasser de Tom ; Non, c'est celle de Kazuya ! Oh merde, non !'_ pensa subitement Harry, il avait assez souvent embrassé les deux garçons pour les reconnaître.

« Ca suffit, arrêtes ça, Kazuya c'en est assez de te foutre de moi, dégages ! » Sa nouvelle puissance expulsa l'homme dans les airs et le plaqua sur le mur, le forçant à reprendre son ancienne apparence.

Fait extrêmement bizarre, avant de retrouver son corps d'origine, il crut halluciner quand la petite hermine qu'ils avaient recueillie apparu devant lui. « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'énerve pour de bon, ma parole ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry lui colla une gifle. Yahiko n'avait pas peur de lui et comme le futur roi ne savait pas encore bien contrôlé sa puissance, il parvint en quelques secondes à inverser la tendance.

De son côté, le vrai mage noir avait senti le changement qui s'était emparé de son futur amant, et lorsqu'il fit fonctionné le lien télépathique, il comprit qu'il devait tout de suite se rendre dans la chambre, abandonnant là les autres qui ne comprenaient rien.

Le chef ennemi avait réussi à coincer celui qu'il aimait sur le lit, il maintenait ses deux poignets avec une seule de ses mains. Il s'empressait de dégrafer le pantalon de sa proie se doutant que le foutu lien aurait tôt fait d'alerter son rival. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une furie pénétra dans la pièce.

Tom vit rouge bien entendu quand il vit la scène, cela dit il n'aurait rien à dire à son petit-ami qui se défendait bec et ongle contre son agresseur. En effet, Harry tentait maladroitement de repousser le salaud avec ses jambes en poussant sur son torse mais rien n'y faisait il ne desserrait pas sa prise.

De concert, la magie des deux rois se mêla et s'abattit sur l'ancien ministre. Il hurla de douleur, la seule pensée de ses adversaires étant de lui faire un mal de chien. Enfin, il lâcha le gamin allongé sur le lit pour se rouler en boule, espérant atténuer la souffrance. Mais cela ne changea rien.

Les deux garçons se calmèrent progressivement et le sort perdit de son ampleur. Dès qu'ils se furent un peu relâcher, l'intrus tenta de fuir. Cependant, Tom était rôdé au combat et d'un coup précis désarma totalement son ennemi et le replaça contre le mur. « Expliques-toi, comment as-tu fait pour t'introduire ici ? » ordonna le lord.

Harry à cette question réagit : « Il s'est fait passer pour une hermine. Tu te souviens de la petite bête qu'on a recueilli il y a quelques jours, c'était lui. » A ces mots, un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux du mage noir. « Encore, tu ne cesseras donc jamais ? Tu devrais pourtant avoir compris que nous nous aimons tous les deux, et que personne ne pourra nous séparer. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. »

« De plus, si tu l'aimais vraiment tu aurais dû l'aider alors qu'il vivait l'enfer, tu étais avec lui tout ce temps. Et tu n'as rien fait, tu es pathétique. Plus encore, pour prétendre avoir des sentiments pour lui et ne pas vouloir son bonheur avec un autre. C'est la pensée que j'ai eue lorsque vous étiez ensemble, et même si cela m'a déchiré le cœur, j'aurais pu l'accepter si tu l'avais rendu heureux. »

« En fait, tout ce que tu voulais depuis le début c'était juste monter sur le trône et l'avoir comme bouche trou. Minable! » Là-dessus, le brun lança divers sorts de torture sur le garçon, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se défendre.

Harry, bien que sensible, s'obligea à regarder sa mort en face, il devrait si habitué de toute façon, ils étaient en guerre, la chose serait très courante.

Une fois que Tom l'eut roué de Crucio, de plusieurs Doloris et d'autres sorts connus de lui seul il lança un Avada Kedavra qui acheva l'homme. Enfin, d'un coup de baguette, il envoya le corps à Poudlard, où il atterrit sur le bureau d'un Dumbledore interloqué. Un mot apparut sur la poitrine du cadavre. « Ton tour viendra et tu finiras bien pire que lui. »

Tom était enfin en paix, débarrassé d'un ennemi et d'un rival particulièrement encombrant, c'était toujours une bonne chose de faite.

Il se souvint que son petit avait assisté à toute la scène et se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité, il l'avait sans doute effrayé le pauvre. « Harry, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça devant toi mais j'étais aveuglé par la colère, je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuses pas Tom, il faut que je m'y fasse d'autres gens vont mourir dans cette guerre, je dois me faire une raison. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas effrayé, je réalise seulement à quel point tu es fort, et je suis impressionné. »

Un petit sourire de soulagement naquit sur les lèvres de l'adulte. En réponse, il enlaça son petit-ami et lui baisa le front. « Merci, tu es vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, mon petit ange. »

Le gamin sourit et rendit son étreinte à son amour, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Puis, cet instant magique évolua. Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser, puis un autre plus profond, encore un autre beaucoup plus long et sensuel.

La chaleur s'empara d'eux et ils basculèrent sur le lit en continuant à s'embrasser avec fougue et amour. Puis, Tom s'improvisa la découverte du visage de son partenaire. Il embrassa tour à tour, ses cheveux, ses yeux mi-clos, son nez, la commissure des lèvres et enfin, un dernier baiser avant d'aller mordiller un petit lobe d'oreille qu'il savait sensible.

Et c'était vrai, déjà de faibles gémissements de bonheur s'échappait de la bouche de sa délicieuse victime. La descente continua, ses lèvres allant errer dans le cou offert. Un souvenir merveilleux l'incita à marquer de nouveau la peau par quelques suçons dévastateurs.

L'effet fut immédiat, un petit cri sortit de la gorge de Ryry en réponse. Encouragé, le lord retira avec délectation et lenteur la chemise de son petit homme. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux à moitié fermé à cause justement de cette douce torture. Puis, il réalisa que l'adulte était bien trop habillé et le déshabilla d'un sort, empressé d'aller plus loin.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Puisque c'est ça, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te dévorer chaton. » déclara Tom un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Non, s'il te plaît, je veux… » intervint Harry, coupé par un baiser enfiévré. « Tut tut ! Pas question, je décide et toi, tu subis gentiment. » rétorqua le seigneur.

Il reprit donc le retrait du vêtement avec encore plus de lenteur et dévoilait la peau avec une telle sensualité que pour lui aussi, cela se transforma en supplice, tant la peau mâte semblait appeler ses baisers.

Enfin, devenant vraiment trop excité, il tira d'un coup sec pour envoyer valdinguer l'habit dans la chambre. Sans plus attendre, il fondit sur le torse divin qui s'offrait à lui, redessinant les jolis muscles et les deux bourgeons pointant de sa langue. Il taquina principalement les deux tétons, allant jusqu'à les mordre, pour les rendre bien durs et ainsi tiré un son du paradis.

Harry lâchait effectivement de divins petits bruits qui avaient le don de l'exciter beaucoup et il n'allait pas se priver de ce petit bonheur pour tout l'or du monde. Le petit brun ne pouvait qu'émettre ses sons, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, son traitement était on ne peut plus enivrant et terriblement érotique, au point qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il s'était changé en marionnette sous l'excellence de son beau partenaire.

Tout le corps fin d'Harry subit les assauts répétés de Tom, qui n'arrêtait jamais d'alterner sa bouche et ses mains expertes. Il ne fut donc guère surprenant qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux avec une érection de fer entre les jambes. Ry fut plus mal à l'aise que son compagnon, s'imaginant à tort que son corps n'avait pas d'attraits pour plaire.

Son homme le détrompa en l'embrassant doucement et en lui murmurant qu'il était le plus bel homme sur terre. Il descendit alors un peu sur le torse et joua quelques instants avec le petit nombril du garçon, ce qui fit encore poussé des cris de plaisir au petit.

Cependant, Harry en avait assez et décida d'accélérer les choses, en esquissant un geste qu'il pensait oser. Ce qui était le cas, car il attrapa la tête de Tom de doucement et le poussa plus bas, devant une belle bosse qui ressortait très bien dans son pantalon serré.

« Tom, je t'en prie, su… suces-moi, s'il te plaît. » Cette réplique aguichante, surtout avec le rouge aux joues de son petit trésor acheva de convaincre Tom à s'y mettre vraiment. Obéissant, il enleva délicatement le bouton, dézippa la fermeture éclair et abaissa un peu le pantalon.

Boxer blanc, queue dressée et dépassant presque, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les sucions commencent à travers le fin tissu. Le jeune roi ne put retenir des gémissements beaucoup plus rauques et haletants d'excitation. Bon sang ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait se vanter d'avoir une technique imparable à ce niveau-là.

Après quelques minutes de ce travail très plaisant, Riddle arracha presque le boxer pour s'engloutir directement le sexe de son partenaire. _'Mmm ! Trop bon, oh c'est le paradis.'_ Fut la réflexion qu'il fut capable de penser sur l'instant. De longs va-et-vient lent puis rapide, réguliers puis décalés menèrent le membre à son apogée. Mais hors de question de le laisser jouir.

Pour cela, et d'un sort informulé, il enlaça délicatement un petit lien, en satin, sur le pénis du garçon. Ce que celui-ci n'apprécia pas, il ne voulait que sa délivrance.

« Allons ne soit pas si impatient, nous avons tout notre temps, chaton. » murmura Tom à l'oreille du supplicié en le ramenant contre lui, tous deux en position assise sur le lit. Leurs lèvres se réunirent de nouveau en de longs et doux baisers.

Avec un petit plus, Harry bougeait inconsciemment pour soulager son trop plein d'excitation. Ses hanches se mouvant sensuellement et sur le membre gonflé de plaisir de son âme sœur déclenchèrent la suite des événements.

Le mage noir rallongea son amant sur le lit et dévora une nouvelle fois sa bouche en faisant glisser le pantalon le long des jambes imberbes. Celles qu'il s'empressa d'attraper pour les lécher entièrement et les mordre pour bien marquer son territoire. C'est là qu'il découvrit un point sensible, le genou gauche sur lequel il se focalisa un instant pour réentendre les doux sons de son ange.

Enfin, le moment fatidique, le plus âgé présenta trois de ses doigts devant la bouche de son partenaire, en une demande muette. Son chaton comprit et les enfourna dans sa bouche, s'ingéniant à les enduire de salive avec érotisme et volupté, n'enflammant que plus les sens du grand brun qui le surplombait.

Une fois la chose faite, Tom vint apposer ses doigts humides contre l'antre inviolée. Doucement, voulant que sa première fois se fasse le mieux possible, le grand sorcier détendit préalablement l'entrée en effleurant de quelques cercles le trou, puis très lentement et doucement, il enfonça un premier doigt.

Harry ne sentit presque rien, trop enflammé de plaisir par la main que Tom faisait jouer avec ses boules et son sexe. De la même façon, les autres membres furent bien acceptés, même si une petite grimace, brève, de douleur passa sur le visage de son petit prince au dernier doigt enfoncé.

« Chaton, tu es prêt, je vais y aller doucement, tu m'arrêtes si tu as mal, d'accord ? » demanda doucement le mage pour s'assurer du bien être de son petit protégé. Il acquiesça et Riddle s'exécuta, entrant avec le plus de délicatesse possible. En quelques minutes, progressivement, il était entré jusqu'à la garde dans l'entrée accueillante et étroite de son cher compagnon.

« Tom, vas-y, aimes moi profondément, je veux qu'on ne fasse qu'un maintenant. » supplia le petit prince. Ravi de cette proposition, le lord esquissa lentement les premiers va-et-vient, ménageant d'abord son délicat petit chat.

Celui-ci agrippa ses cheveux et vint loger sa tête dans son cou, s'enfonçant un peu plus le membre gonflé de son amour en lui.

La suite ne fut plus que cris et gémissements de la fusion qu'engendrait l'acte, leurs pensées s'emmêlèrent et le lien se solidifia singulièrement les liant à jamais et pour l'éternité.

Puis enfin, Tom laissa le rythme s'intensifier et au bout d'un long moment, retira le sort qu'il avait lancé sur le pénis de son amoureux, le laissant libre d'exprimer sa libération. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver quand les derniers va-et-vient furent exécutés. Le tout se termina dans le murmure de leur nom respectif par leur douce moitié.

Repus, ils s'endormirent avec le sourire aux lèvres. Notons que contrairement à leurs meilleurs amis, leur magie démentielle ne leur avait pas joué de tour. Sinon c'était toute la ville qui allait discuter de leurs ébats.

Le lendemain matin, trop heureux d'être enfin liés, ils proclamèrent que le petit déjeuner au lit et la grasse matinée étaient de mise. Les elfes se firent une joie de les combler d'une excellente victuaille.

Plus tard, quand ils apparurent enfin aux autres, des regards et des sourires entendus flottaient sur les visages de leurs amis. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été entendus comme les autres, mais apparemment ils n'étaient pas aussi discrets qu'ils le pensaient.

La journée fila radieuse et remplie de joie pour tout le monde, l'amour s'étant proprement installé dans la maison. Mais comme de bien entendu, le repos ne dura pas longtemps, interrompu par une cavalcade dans les couloirs.

Une femme très belle, brune aux yeux chocolat arriva dans la pièce, filant sur Saraël. « Où est-il ? Où est mon tout petit, je veux le voir ! Tu m'as assuré qu'il était ici, nous devons parler entre mère et fils que diable qu'il sache tout sur son passé. Il ne doit pas croire que je l'ai abandonnée comme une malpropre ! Seth, mon enfant où es-tu ? »

Voilà, je suis fière de mon lemon, et vous ? Allez lâchez les reviews sur ce chapitre, vous l'attendiez alors je veux plein de commentaires, c'est clair ? (aura menaçante, qui veut dire pas de suite s'il n'y a pas assez de messages. Et les yeux du chat botté tout mimi, pour les plus récalcitrants !)


	29. Evolution

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, EldaThren, vampyse, stormtrooper2, bianka17, Aislinn123, doule28, Toraudewa, Rowena Cassandra Serdaigle.

Ici, chapitre de 9 pages, on retrouve une partie du passé de Tom et un petit passage chez Neville. Le reste c'est la romance qui prédomine.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 28 : Evolution **

La femme hystérique continua à s'égosiller au nez de ce qui lui servait d'ami. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle se donnait en spectacle, tout ce qu'elle voulait elle le hurlait depuis maintenant quelques longues et éprouvantes minutes, pour les tympans de tous. Et en particulier ceux de Saraël.

Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'eut d'autre choix que le moyen radical avec un grand r : la mettre face à son enfant, et d'ailleurs celui-ci allait être extrêmement surpris.

Donc, il fit pivoter le corps de la dame et l'approcha… du seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin, il lui murmura d'ouvrir les yeux, l'informant qu'il était devant elle.

La réaction, une fois qu'elle eut exécuté l'ordre, ne se fit pas attendre. « Ah ! Seth, mon petit Seth chéri ! Enfin, tu es là, Merlin et Morgan soient loués ! » Sans hésitation aucune, elle se jeta dans les bras de son garçon, figé comme une statue.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit celle-là ? Je ne suis pas petit, et ma mère est morte par l'enfer ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde, par les couilles de Nefer !'_ pensa affoler un mage noir qui ne savait où se mettre. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, les bras ballants, trop sonné pour remarquer que sa soi-disant mère le berçait.

Et par Lucifer lui-même, que les autres arrêtent de se gondoler, il n'y avait absolument et indubitablement rien de drôle !

Harry, qui s'était plus ou moins remis de la surprise, prit la parole. « Euh… Saraël, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe là ? » « Oui, j'en serais vraiment plus que ravi aussi. » déclara le Seigneur noir avec une voix et un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Eh bien, ça me semble clair pourtant, cette jeune dame ici présente cherche son fils. Il s'avère seulement que c'est toi Tom. Oh j'allais oublier de vous la présenter. Les amis voici Soralia Enores, reine du royaume voisin au nôtre. »

« Enchantée tout le monde. Seth s'il te plaît allons parler seul à seul je te prie. » répondit-elle, et ce avec l'autorité d'une vraie reine, mais aussi d'une mère. Ce à quoi ne put protester son fils qui la suivit docilement. En fait, il était beaucoup trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit, c'est pourquoi la femme l'entraîna elle-même dehors.

Ils allèrent dans le jardin et s'installèrent sur un banc de marbre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Soralia avait jeté quelques coups d'œil à son fils durant le trajet. Elle se rendit compte que si elle n'avait pas été occupée à crier elle l'aurait reconnu tout de suite, c'était son père tout craché.

L'homme lui n'en revenait toujours pas sa mère était morte, celle qui l'avait mis au monde dans ce temps en tout cas, alors cette femme devait être celle qui l'avait élevé dans sa vie antérieur. Et son père alors ? Etait-il en vie aussi ? Et si c'était le cas pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Tant de questions qui trouveraient peut-être leurs réponses s'il se décidait à ouvrir la bouche.

Le silence embarrassant qui régnait fut enfin coupé par la reine. « Ecoutes fils, si je suis là c'est pour que tu saches tout sur ton passé, enfin sur ce qui s'est passé dans ta première vie. » Elle fut interrompue par le brun qui leva la main dans le but de l'arrêter.

« Avant que vous alliez plus loin, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes vraiment et qui est mon père. Est-il toujours en vie ? » questionna le garçon.

« Seth, je suis ta mère, de ta vie d'avant. En réalité, je t'ai mis au monde en tant que prince de Kerania, le royaume d'où nous venons. Il se situe à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Quant à ceux qui ont été tes parents dans cette vie, celle où tu es Tom Riddle, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne les connaissais pas nous n'avions pas de lien direct en tout cas. Ta mère et moi avons juste une part de sang de Salazar Serpentard en commun. »

« En faite, pour tout te dire, je suis la petite fille de Salazar, née de l'union de son fils avec une jeune sorcière du nom d'Helea Grey. Ta vraie mère, Mérope était une lointaine petite fille issue de la généalogie de la fille du fondateur. »

« Quant à ton père, mon mari, oui il est en vie. S'il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il est en voyage. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre quand j'ai su que tu étais arrivé ici mais je ne sais pas encore s'il l'a reçue. »

Enores reprit son souffle et contempla la réaction de son garçon. Pâle, mais il l'avait toujours été, et les yeux fixes, il avait l'air satisfait. Au moins des parents toujours vivants, peut-être que cette fois, il ne serait plus aussi seul qu'avant. Il avait déjà Harry et les autres mais les figures parentales qu'il lui avait toujours manquée seraient sans doute une autre sorte d'amour.

Après cet instant de réflexion, le seigneur des ténèbres autorisa sa mère à poursuivre. Celle-ci laissa le silence s'installer pendant qu'elle organisait ses pensées et la manière de tout raconter.

« Bien, tu sais maintenant que nous vivions tous les trois à Kerania. La paix s'était établie, comme ici, depuis un long moment. Et nous pensions sincèrement qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Malheureusement, la réincarnation du ministre Iakuzu, celui qui vous a déjà attaqué à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'ici, a débarqué. »

« Sa politique mit le feu aux poudres, la mentalité de certains villageois ne reflétant pas une harmonie parfaite. Certes des disputes, que nous pensions futiles, avaient éclatés, mais nous les avions toujours contenues. Cependant, ce Yahiko a réussi par de longs et vaseux discours à ameuter des hommes pour se créer sa propre armée. »

« A partir de là tout à dégénéré, comme autrefois. Il a de nouveau semé la zizanie et nous avons été obligés de nous battre pour défendre nos peuples. Mais, Saraël a du te raconter ça à toi et à tes amis. »

« Effectivement, alors qu'est-ce que tu es venue me dire exactement ? » rétorqua Tom, enragé que le sujet Kazuya, ou Yahiko quel que soit son nom, revienne sur le tapis.

« Te révéler ton passé. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait ramené le chaos encore une fois. La grande guerre nous a tous marqué, et toi et ton compagnon plus que d'autres normalement. Cela dit, je crois que tu ne sais pas les raisons de ta venue à Médesis, à ce moment-là, et le destin qui t'y attendait. »

« Non, je ne comprends pas vraiment. De ce que j'ai appris du récit de mon général je suis arrivé ici par hasard. » déclara curieux Tom.

« En fait, je vais te raconter l'histoire par le début. Lorsque tu es né, une prédiction nous a été faite. C'est la prêtresse de cette ville qui a présagé ceci. _Le_ _Fils de Salazar, né lorsque meure le dixième mois, aura une vie incroyable. Son destin sera lié au descendant de Merlin. Leur ascension naturelle se produira malgré des centaines d'obstacles, plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Leur amour éternel finira par triompher et ils ramèneront la paix sur ce monde._ »

« Quelques années plus tard, une annonce similaire fut entendue à la naissance du fils de Layan et Sérène de Médesis. Ce qui fait que dès votre venue au monde, vous étiez en quelque sorte promis l'un à l'autre. »

« Mais toute notre sérénité fut brisée lorsqu'une invasion de sorciers, ayant appris l'existence de ces villes riches et puissantes, leur provoquant convoitise et jalousie, nous attaqua. A l'issue de cette bataille, Médesis perdit sa reine et Kerania une grande partie de son peuple, dont toi. »

« Dans le feu de l'action, quelqu'un a réussi à t'enlever alors que tu défendais notre royaume courageusement avec ton père. Tu avais déjà seize ans à ce moment-là. Je ne sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais on ne t'a jamais revu.

« Jusqu'à ce que la rumeur court qu'un garçon de dix huit, dix neuf ans errait dans la forêt. On a appris plus tard que des garçons de Médesis, qui se promenaient, t'avaient molesté, et qu'à la suite de cela, le prince t'avait recueilli. »

« Nous aurions du nous manifester à ce moment-là. Mais, tu semblais tellement heureux selon les on dits que nous n'avons pas eu le courage de te ramener chez nous. La prophétie s'était réalisée, mais pour nous, il nous semblait que tu avais été contraint d'une certaine façon de l'épouser. Ce n'est que lors de la grande guerre que nous avons fini par comprendre que vous vous aimiez sincèrement. »

« Voilà, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te raconter tout ça avant, j'en suis désolée. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te materner maintenant, mais je voulais m'assurer que tu sois heureux avec lui. »

« Mère, ne vous en faites donc pas, je n'ai jamais été aussi comblé. Non seulement j'ai des amis et un petit-ami exceptionnel, mais je viens de retrouver deux parents qui me manquaient cruellement. Mérope et mon moldu de père sont morts alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin. Aujourd'hui j'ai beau avoir passé la trentaine, je suis content de pouvoir compter avec une mère aimante et un père qui je l'espère est pareil.»

« Oh, merci Tom. Je te rassure ton père est exactement comme moi, peut-être même encore plus protecteur qu'avant. » répondit la femme.

« Au fait, avant je m'appelais Seth, c'est ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné un tel nom ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est le dieu de la mort chez les Egyptiens. » demanda le mage noir. « En effet, mais ton père trouvait la sonorité plaisante, et puis, tu débordais déjà de curiosités pour la magie, et particulièrement pour les Arts noirs. »

**Propriété des Longdubat. **

Neville avait fini de s'entraîner pour la journée. Dumbledore n'était toujours pas réapparu, et il commençait à avoir des soupçons sur les intentions du Vieux à son égard.

Aussi, il décida de prendre son avenir en main, fini de se faire dicter sa vie par le directeur. Qu'importe le plus fou mage sombre du monde, son objectif était de devenir plus fort que son éternel rival : Potter.

A cause de lui, son existence avait été pourrie dès le départ, c'est lui qui avait orienté le Citronman sur sa personne. Il ne le supportait définitivement plus, il allait lui faire payer au centuple ses coups bas, dût-il usé des moyens les plus lâches pour arriver à ses fins.

Le garçon fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de porte, de la visite sans doute. Il espérait que ce soit Ron ou un de ses amis Gryffondor. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quad une furie asiatique lui sauta dessus avec une joie et un sourire monstrueux.

« Ah ! Mon Nevinouchet ! Que je suis contente ! » s'extasia Cho Chang, puisque c'était bien elle. '_Oh non, pitié ! Pas encore cette tarée, cette jetée du bulbe ! Par Merlin qu'elle me lâche elle va m'étouffer si elle continue ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là la folle furieuse ? » _

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas ses parents suivis par ceux de sa soi disant fiancée. Les quatre adultes souriaient à la scène qui se jouait devant eux, pour eux Neville était juste abasourdi par l'arrivée inopportune de sa petit-amie.

« Bien, je crois que nous pouvons discuter des fiançailles, puisqu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. » déclara Monsieur Chang tout guilleret, avec le sourire exaspérant étiqueté à leur famille. Ce qui lui valut les pensées assassines de son sensé futur gendre. Le pauvre garçon maudit la famille sur plus de cent générations.

L'heure était venue de prendre son indépendance, et hors de question de laisser ce cataclysme se produire. Qu'importe ce qu'en diraient ses parents et les trois cloportes.

Le garçon se délogea donc sèchement de l'étreinte de la sangsue et s'épousseta négligemment la robe. Puis d'un ton suffisant et cassant, il répondit à ceux qui se proclamaient déjà ses beaux-parents.

« Alors écoutez moi bien vous tous ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de fiançailles ! Cette gourde est stupide, superficielle et trop énervante pour être supportée par quelqu'un d'humain. Alors, je vous le dis c'est un non catégorique. Trouver lui une autre victime. Mais je refuse catégoriquement de la supporter, elle est folle à lier et complètement malade. »

« De plus, je n'autoriserai jamais personne à choisir à ma pace de mon avenir, et de ma vie privée, alors dehors. Virer d'ici sur le champ avant que je vous change en cafards et que je vous écrase comme un rien. »

La fureur était tout ce qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage du Sauveur, et il se révélait particulièrement convaincant. Cho en était réduite au silence dubitatif, et aux larmes pointant dans ses yeux. Ses parents, eux, furent d'abord surpris, mais cela fut vite remplacé par une sourde colère devant les insultes dont ils étaient l'objet.

« Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as aucun droit de nous parler ainsi, nous avons du pouvoir dans la société, nous pourrions facilement te faire une réputation minable. Et ma fille est la plus jolie et la plus intelligente femme que tu ne verras jamais. » tonna Monsieur Chang.

A ces mots, la jeune fille sourit et voulut se rapprocher de son fiancé, persuadée qu'il serait bien plus raisonnable après le sermon de son paternel. Loin de là, il la repoussa de nouveau et rétorqua rouge d'énervement.

« Allez vous faire voir, c'est un laideron informe qui ne trouvera jamais personne à plumer. Elle est bien trop stupide pour parvenir à profiter de quelqu'un, dût-il être l'être le plus crétin de cette terre. Et je vous le redis pour la dernière fois, plus personne ne décidera de ce que je ferais de ma vie. Je suis assez vieux et mâture pour savoir ce que je veux, alors ce n'est pas un putain de minable ministre qui me fera plier, sachez le. Maintenant disparaissez parce que je sens que je vais faire un malheur si vous restez plus longtemps ici. Je sens d'ailleurs ma main et ma magie me démanger pour vous transformer en de ridicules créatures faciles à tuer. »

« Oh ! » furent les seuls réponses qui s'échappèrent des persones non grata. Frank et Alice finirent enfin par intervenir en faveur de leur fils. Eux non plus ne souhaitaient pas que ces gens entrent dans la famille.

D'un sort, les trois Chang furent donc immobilisés et jetés dehors. Neville remercia ses parents, de lui éviter de commettre un meurtre. Cependant, il sentait qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon pour sa façon de leur répondre.

« Fils, commença son père, je te félicite. Tu deviens homme, c'est à toi de prendre tes décisions et de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je suis fier de toi. » Sa mère acquiesça mais lui reprocha quand même son langage et lui dit qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement pour les invectiver.

Le garçon se renfrogna un peu, conscient que sa méthode était sans doute vulgaire mais qu'elle aurait toujours plus d'impact qu'un discours détourné.

Ce jour-là marqua aussi la visite du directeur de Poudlard. Dans le début de l'après-midi, l'homme était venu, s'excuser des obligations qui l'avaient retenu. Mais Neville ne voulut rien entendre. Il reprit une diatribe enflammée à l'encontre du Vieux Taré qui le manipulait comme bon lui semblait. Il hurla que sa façon de faire était malsaine, qu'il n'était guère mieux que Voldemort.

Le jeune garçon osa même lui dire qu'il n'était qu'une Vieille bique vicieuse. Il ajouta également que désormais il n'avait plus besoin de lui, que son objectif était de terrasser son rival, le mage noir ne viendrait que bien plus tard.

A cette annonce inquisitrice, Dumbledore vendit la mèche. « Ecoutes bien minus, tu n'as pas la moindre chance ni face à Voldemort ni face à ce petit enfoiré de Potter. Tu es trop faible, et par-dessus le marché, tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité puisque j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas le Sauveur prédit par la prophétie. Nous nous sommes tous faits rouler, ce vaurien de fils de maraudeur est le vrai Survivant. Alors, fais ce que bon te semble, j'en ai plus rien à faire de vous. Vous pouvez crever ce serait tout aussi bien. »

Là-dessus, le vieil homme tourna les talons et rentra dans sa tour, retrouver ce qui ne l'avait jamais trahi : ses précieux bonbons au citron. De son côté, la famille se figea et ne se remit que très tard des révélations du directeur.

**Médesis, palais, quelques jours plus tard. **

Les journées s'étaient écoulées paisiblement, sans qu'on entende parler d'une quelconque action de leur seul ennemi, ni du général qu'on se souvenait ne pas avoir terrassé.

Cette atmosphère fut propice à l'évolution de certains couples de jeunes. En effet, maintenant qu'ils avaient tous quinze ans, ils se sentaient prêts à aller plus loin dans leurs relations. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, ils se rendirent assez tôt dans leurs chambres et profitèrent d'un moment d'intimité.

**Chambre de Drago et Alex. **

Ils s'étaient embrassés longuement, alternant les baisers chastes et les plus longs et sensuels. Puis, Alex avait basculé son petit-ami sur le lit et exploré plus avant le reste de son corps. Il avait d'abord continué quelques baisers sur les joues et le cou, en passant par les oreilles.

Enfin, encouragé par les bruits appréciateurs du blond, il avait investi le torse, redessinant les mamelons et les fins muscles aussi bien avec ses mains qu'avec sa langue.

Le brun arriva très vite à une belle bosse et retira les vêtements gênants en vitesse. Il s'empressa de jouer avec le joli membre et ses boules, ce qui enflamma rapidement son partenaire. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver grâce au travail de pro du démon.

**Chambre de Blaise et Théo.**

Blaise avait franchi le seuil de la chambre avec son copain dans les bras et l'avait très vite étalé sur le lit, impatient de lui faire connaître de nouvelles sensations.

Théo était dans le même état et attrapa le brun par le col pour qu'ils échangent un baiser enflammé qui embrasa leurs sens. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que Zabini dérive sur le cou et morde légèrement la peau pour le marquer de plusieurs suçons.

Nott enivré ne sentit pas les mains s'égarer sur sa ceinture, ni son pantalon en train de descendre lentement. Il ne réalisa tout que lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais sur sa chair sensible. Enfin, une main taquine agrippa son sexe et entama des va-et-vient lents qui l'excitèrent et l'incitèrent à se cambrer pour réclamer plus. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait de faire avancer la situation, sa bouche étant investie de la mission d'occuper son homologue.

La suite ne fut que gémissements contenus par les baisers répétés et une masturbation en règle, se caressant l'un l'autre, ils vinrent rapidement et assez violemment, maculant leurs mains de leurs semences.

**Chambre de Saraël et Satan. **

Les adultes avaient aussi décidés de s'amuser, et les deux démons ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Alors qu'ils entendaient Lily et James, et les autres familles occupés à faire ce qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à faire, ils rentrèrent très calmement dans leur chambre commune.

Ce fut une fois à l'abri dans leur antre qu'ils se jetèrent dessus. Ils ne firent pas dans la dentelle, ils déchirèrent leurs habits et les éparpillèrent dans la pièce, tout occupés à se diriger jusqu'au lit en échangeant leurs salives.

Une fois sur le lit, Saraël prit le contrôle des opérations et bloqua son amant sous lui. Il tortura durant de longues minutes le torse de dieu qui lui était offert, s'acharnant surtout sur les tétons. Une fois, les deux protubérances bien dures et rigides, il s'attaqua au nombril, sur lequel il mima l'acte.

Tout aussi sadique que son amant, il joua longtemps avec tout le corps de son homme, avant de fondre sur le sexe douloureusement tendu du Dieu des Enfers.

Celui-ci gémissait et contemplait ce divin spectacle qui ne l'enchantait que plus. Il n'y avait de toute façon que lui qui avait pu lui faire cela, sinon il dominait toujours les autres. Mais lui, c'était son amour de toujours, il avait le droit.

Lorsque la Mort sentit que le membre était arrivé à son apogée, il arrêta son travail et bloqua la base de ses doigts. De son autre main, préalablement lubrifiée, il prépara l'entrée et enfonça très vite son sexe vibrant dedans. Suivi une longue série de va-et-vient irréguliers et rapides qui les firent venir en peu de temps.

Et bien sûr, les deux couples en vogue ne manquèrent pas non plus de faire l'amour, mais en savourant chaque seconde et donc prenant tout leur temps pour les préliminaires.

**Saint-Tropez, France, Vacances des filles. **

Ah ! Le soleil qui diffusait sa douce chaleur, rien de tel pour bronzer. Pansy et Hermione profitaient que leurs parents étaient partis faire le marché de la ville pour se dorer la pilule sur la jolie plage de Saint-Tropez.

Leur hôtel était un magnifique trois étoiles et la ville rassemblaient tout ce qui intéressait les deux filles. Des visites sorcières, des magasins branchés et une plage, ainsi qu'une chambre spacieuse pour elles deux. Le rêve, ils étaient arrivés tôt le matin, en transplanant depuis le manoir Parkinson, où Hermione avait logé.

Dans leur escapade, elles avaient prévu que leurs parents se rencontrent de nouveau et fassent plus connaissance. Ce qui était indubitablement arrivé leurs mères s'étaient découverts plein de point en commun. Les hommes avaient la même passion pour l'art, ce qui avait déteint sur leurs filles et ce qui donnaient donc des conversations interminables entre les quatre personnes.

Cela dit, le marché ce n'était pas une chose qui les attirait, alors que les adultes adoraient cela pour trouver une antiquité ou leur encas pour l'après-midi. Elles avaient alors eu l'idée de les attendre en s'asseyant sur les transats de plage en lisant. Le bronzage final était un petit plus qui les rendraient encore plus belle mais surtout une occasion pour se voir en maillot de bain.

Ce qui les ravissait, elles ne se l'avouèrent pas mais chacune d'elle admirait la beauté de l'autre du coin de l'œil. Hermy se rendit compte que sa petite-amie était un peu plus grande qu'elle et que ses jambes galbées et fines valaient le coup d'œil. Quant à Pansy, elle se rinça avidement les mirettes en remarquant la poitrine assez généreuse de sa belle.

Enfin, tout cela leur importait moyennement, elles s'étaient découverts durant l'autre été des caractères similaires. Outre leur soif de connaissance, elles avaient un goût prononcé pour le shopping, leurs lectures de chevet et leur besoin viscéral de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenait plus de trois mots. En abordant ce sujet, elles avaient immédiatement pensé aux ballots de leur maison qui ne comprenaient rien n'à rien, comme Weasley.

Leurs discussions étaient toujours intéressantes et assez longue, adorant commenter et argumenter leurs points de vue. Lorsque les garçons vinrent sur le tapis, elles les mirent plus bas que terre. Seuls quelques mecs échappèrent à leurs reproches, il s'agissait bien évidemment des amis de Pansy, le groupe de Serpentard et les deux Serdaigle qui les accompagnaient.

La jeune fille lui raconta ses journées folles à Poudlard et les farces qu'ils avaient joués au directeur. Elle n'avait pas dissimulé avoir participé aux blagues, elle voulait être honnête. Elle ne s'attendit pas vraiment à la réaction de sa copine, elle avait ri. La jeune fille avait trouvé leurs jeux assez amusants et elle n'était pas du tout fâchée, elle commençait à s'épanouir et à ne plus trop se calquer sur le règlement. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle avait stupide et qu'elle aurait perdu sa jeunesse à trop se focaliser sur toutes les règles.

Le résultat de toutes leurs nuits à parler fut l'envie inévitable de la née moldue de rencontrer les garçons qui l'entouraient, ils étaient puissants, amusants et apparemment super sympa et sans préjugés. Et puis, elle pourrait apprendre d'eux d'autres anecdotes sur son amie.

Enfin, après avoir pensé à cela, la jeune noble se décida à bouger, c'était bien beau de lire mais elle était dynamique et sportive. Aussi, elle posa son livre et prévint Hermione qu'elle allait nager.

Celle-ci hocha la tête mais après l'avoir vue s'ébattre quelques minutes dans l'eau, elle eut l'envie de faire pareil. C'était bon pour sa ligne de toute façon et elle ne supporterait pas de devoir faire un régime, très peu pour elle de se passer de la bonne nourriture de l'hôtel.

Les adultes revinrent alors qu'elles jouaient comme des gamines à s'éclabousser l'une l'autre. Ils les hélèrent et rentrèrent dans le hall du palace. Les jeunes filles montèrent en vitesse dans l'ascenseur, incitant les quatre autres à se bouger car elles ne comptaient se faire attraper pour avoir trempé la belle moquette qui recouvrait le sol du grand hall.

Le groupe arriva donc rapidement au cinquième étage et rentrèrent dans leurs chambres. Les filles se changèrent dans leur salle de bain ensemble. Elles se virent nues donc, mais elles résistèrent à l'envie de se blottir l'une contre l'autre, leurs pensées dérivant dangereusement vers des idées peu catholiques.

Elles devaient être prêtes très vite pour avoir le temps d'aller faire une visite avant l'heure du déjeuner. Le petit groupe passa une agréable journée à visiter quelques musées et quand ils sortirent, ils en profitèrent pour s'acheter une coupe de glace à dévorer en rentrant tranquillement à leur réservation.

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner que les couples reprirent possession de leurs chambres. Si les parents décidèrent de lire avant de dormir, les filles eurent une autre idée, qui les avait taraudées depuis leur baignade.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans le même lit et s'embrassèrent doucement puis de façon plus poussée. Très vite, les mains de Pansy s'égarèrent un peu vers les seins de son amie et es titillèrent un peu. Sa bouche finit par dériver vers l'endroit et de jouer avec les mamelons les rendant un peu plus durs.

La jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux ne put que gémir et inciter sa belle à aller plus avant. Celle-ci concéda et descendit sur le corps alangui, ses doigts dessinèrent quelques cercles au dessus de l'aine. Enfin, elle approcha sa langue du clitoris de sa partenaire et le lécha un long moment avant que la jeune fille ne se libère dans un petit cri rauque.

Elles inversèrent les positions puis avant de s'endormir, elles s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes. Enfin, les deux filles sombrèrent dans le sommeil, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

La fin des vacances fut idyllique. Les filles se rapprochèrent considérablement, ainsi que les garçons de leur côté et la paix put régner un tant soit peu sur un monde qui allait bientôt connaître une guerre sans précédent.

Voilà, alors ? Reviews please ! J'en ai vraiment besoin pour l'inspiration et surtout la motivation. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi).


	30. Cinquième année

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, loloyo, Kimmy Lyn, Morgane95170, piinketteuh, Gnoufpy, pti diablotin, stormtrooper2, tenshihouou, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, vampyse et Morgana Serpentard.

**Petit rappel **: J'adore les reviews, si c'est pas encore compris, c'est ma nourriture et ce qui me motive à avancer et poster. Alors, si j'en ai pas plus, je finis d'écrire l'histoire pour moi et je ne posterai plus. A la limite, j'enverrais les chapitres à ceux qui m'ont soutenu régulièrement.

Bonjour à tous. Ce matin un chapitre mélangeant romance, examens et vengeance.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 29 : La Cinquième année. **

La cinquième année, une année importante de bien des façons. L'année des BUSE, des examens fondamentaux mais aussi une nouvelle année déterminante dans la guerre qui opposait deux mages puissants et célèbres l'un à l'autre.

Tout le monde en avait bien conscience dans la bande, et Dumbledore aussi. Cependant même la guerre ne pouvait tout dérégler comme bon lui semblait, l'école devait reprendre plus que jamais. Le ministère, poussé par le Vieux directeur, forçait les jeunes sorciers à retourner à Poudlard par souci de sécurité, et pour qu'ils apprennent à se défendre.

C'est dans cette optique qu'un nouveau professeur allait débarquer à l'école de sorcellerie. Enfin, le terme professeur ne convenait pas vraiment ici. Dolorès Ombrage, secrétaire du ministre, allait plutôt être une surveillante.

Si les six garçons avaient su ce qui les attendait en revenant dans cet établissement de fou, ils ne seraient jamais rentrés.

Présentement, ils étaient sur le quai neuf trois-quarts en train de dire au revoir à leurs parents. Malheureusement pour Harry, Tom ne pourrait pas s'introduire en tant qu'étudiant à Poudlard, le risque aurait été grand. Glucoman devait de plus en plus se méfier de ce qu'il pourrait faire, et prendre l'apparence d'un enfant, alors qu'il était sur ses gardes, la ruse ayant déjà été employée, était un trop gros risque.

Cependant, les choses seraient différentes désormais. Leurs liens étaient devenus très puissants et ils pouvaient se protéger mutuellement, puisqu'ils étaient capables de communiquer mutuellement par télépathie.

Il fut temps que les enfants montent dans le train pour avoir un compartiment de libre. Après un dernier baiser entre Tom et Harry, ils allèrent se placer dans le convoi. Juste quand le train s'ébranla, le seigneur des ténèbres, caché sous sa capuche, transplanna et retrouva son château, avec les mangemorts qui allaient avec.

**Dans le train **

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir avertirent les garçons que quelqu'un s'approchait. Au moins deux personnes selon les oreilles de Dawn.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, deux jeunes filles, particulièrement belles et bronzées, entrèrent dans le compartiment. « Salut les gars ! » se présenta Pansy. « Salut vous deux. » répondirent-ils.

Les deux filles vinrent s'asseoir et les occupations reprirent. Hermione et les deux Serdaigle revoyant les livres de l'année et les autres jouant à la bataille explosive.

Le voyage se passa calmement au début. Malheureusement la bande avait le don d'attirer les ennuis. Quand Blaise alla aux toilettes, il croisa les Gryffons, dont le leader était toujours Neville. Celui-ci n'avait pas avoué à ses amis qu'il n'était pas le véritable Sauveur, ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de le savoir à prêt tout. Et puis, ils ne risquaient pas de suivre Potter puisqu'ils le détestaient.

Cela dit quand le jeune Serpentard croisa le regard de leur bouc émissaire préféré, il eut le pressentiment que des choses avaient changé en lui et que cette année ne serait pas un remake des autres.

Les Gryffons semblaient remonter à bloc et prêts aux pires extrémités, cela ne disait rien de bon. Malgré tout, Blaise était confiant, ils étaient trop faibles magiquement, même réunis, pour l'inquiéter.

Il ne présumait pas de sa force, Weasley et les autres s'étaient jetés sur lui comme des animaux et se retrouvèrent étalés, en quelques secondes, sur le sol. Ne restait donc que Longdubat qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Puis au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il ouvrit la bouche pour jeter un sort à son adversaire. Zabini fut plus rapide, pourquoi perdre son temps en le laissant terminer son incantation, un sort de mutisme et on n'en parle plus.

Ce qu'il fit et qui clôtura la bagarre. Il planta là les Gryffondor et repartit dans son compartiment. Il raconta sa petite aventure, et fut féliciter, même par la Gryffondor. Celle-ci ne supportait pas le troupeau gryffondorien comme elle les appelait. Elle ajouta même qu'elle était impressionnée, le sort de mutisme n'était vu que cette année, qu'il le maîtrise déjà était un exploit.

« Ma chérie, tu apprendras qu'avec ces six là, tu n'as pas finie d'être étonnée, ils sont pire que des monstres. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont les six premiers de l'école. » déclara Pansy avec un ton si véridique que les concernés eurent un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans heurt. Arrivé à Pré-au-lard, la voix caractéristique d'Hagrid appelant les premières années se fit entendre. Quant aux autres années, ils se dirigèrent comme d'habitude aux calèches et celles-ci remontèrent la route pour les déposer sur le seuil du château.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, ils furent houspillés par le concierge, Rusard et sa teigne de chatte, parce que leurs semelles crasseuses abimaient le plancher qu'il avait mis de longues heures à nettoyer. C'est donc avec la voix mélodieuse de ce pauvre bougre en fond sonore qu'ils franchirent la porte de la Grande salle.

Les professeurs étaient déjà installés, Yûhi compris qui leur fit un petit signe de bienvenue, ainsi que les parents de Dawn. Ils semblaient crispés inexplicablement, les enfants se demandèrent ce qui leur arrivait.

Ils eurent la réponse plus tard, après la répartition des premières années. Le directeur leur présenta de nouveau tous les professeurs, ce qui était soûlants puisqu'ils ne changeaient pas. Cependant, les élèves sans exception furent surpris de voir une femme habillée tout en rose et présentée comme surveillante. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, il devait bien y avoir une raison mais Dumbledore ne leur apprit rien d'autre que son nom.

La femme se leva alors réclamant la parole de la pire manière qui soit, elle toussa un « Hum, hum » particulièrement agaçant et sa voix de crécelle résonna une fois l'autorisation du Vieux obtenue.

« Bonjour mes enfants, le ministre et le professeur Dumbledore m'ont demandé de venir ici pour veiller à votre éducation. Mon devoir envers vous sera donc des plus simples : m'assurer que vous comprenez parfaitement la situation précaire dans laquelle nous sommes. D'autre part, n'oubliez pas qu'aucun écart de conduite ne sera toléré cette année, alors oublier les blagues, les manquements au règlement ou autres bêtises que vous pourriez faire. Sinon, je doute que vous verrez la fin d'année. »

Son discours avait jeté un froid, on aurait juré qu'elle voulait transformer l'endroit en base militaire. Les jeunes étudiants étaient outrés que leur directeur est autorisé pareille folle à ne serait-ce que poser les pieds ici.

Par contre, le groupe de Serpentard et leurs deux amis avaient parfaitement compris le message, elle était là pour eux. Le Vieux était-il à ce point désespéré qu'il se protège derrière le ministère ?

« Vous là-bas, vous êtes deux Serdaigle n'est-ce pas ? Regagner votre table sur le champ, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous asseoir ailleurs. » cria Ombrage, indignée. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle aurait été plongée dans l'enfer sur le champ. Non seulement les deux garçons la foudroyaient mais Yûhi, Severus et Sirius, et leurs amis la toisaient méchamment.

Cependant, ils firent profil bas et se rendirent à leur table sans détacher leurs regards inquisiteurs du cancrelat qui allaient très vite les faire sortir de leurs gonds.

Des rires s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffons, Neville et sa bande étaient ravis, ils avaient une alliée de choix et les voir rabaissés et sans pouvoir répliquer était une vraie jouissance pour eux.

Harry et Dawn se retournèrent lentement mais avec un visage particulièrement effrayant, bien assez pour que les débiles notoires se la bouclent. Parce que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ils y seraient passés très vite.

La nouvelle surveillante voulut répliquer mais trop énervé par cette tarée, Dawn l'empêcha discrètement d'un sort informulé d'ouvrir la bouche. Son petit discours avait déjà été trop barbant et débile pour qu'elle en remette une couche.

Personne ne fit rien pour aider la secrétaire du ministre qui courrait déjà dans tous les sens pour qu'on lui retire ce sort d'une puissance phénoménale. En réalité, l'argenté lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme si puissant qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute plus parler pendant une semaine.

Même Dumbledore ne fit rien et la laissa se dépatouiller comme elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait fait venir exprès pour freiner les sales gosses mais il doutait que si lui n'y était pas arrivé, elle n'aurait quasi aucune chance. Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Le dîner se clôtura ainsi, une nouvelle traumatisée d'entrée, les beaux gosses populaires énervés au possible et trois professeurs sur les nerfs, prêt à écarteler cette sale peste, si elle s'en prenait encore à leurs petits protégés.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa bien, Ombrage n'avait pas récupéré sa voix et donc ne commit aucun méfait à leur encontre. Les professeurs étaient tout aussi ravis, n'approuvant pas l'arrivée d'une telle harpie au sein de leur école. Pour une fois, le choix de leur leader laissait à désirer et ils ne voulaient pas le suivre avec cette… dégénérée dans les pattes.

Même McGonagall qui appréciait beaucoup son mentor ne l'approuvait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle connaissait la réputation infâme de cette créature répugnante et elle était catégorique, jamais au grand jamais elle ne supporterait une telle folle très longtemps. Elle l'avait déjà côtoyé une fois, c'était suffisant. Et encore, la seule fois où elle l'avait croisé c'était au ministère et leur rencontre n'avait duré que cinq minutes. Elle avait déjà voulu l'étrangler et la changer putois.

Les premiers jours furent donc calmes. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la deuxième semaine qu'Ombrage récupéra sa voix, gentiment ramenée par Dumbledore qui souhaitait qu'elle commence enfin à travailler. La femme rose lui fit une crise d'hystérie, elle avait déjà commencé son boulot en rabrouant les deux leaders du mouvement rebelle.

« Certes, ma chère cependant, ils font cela depuis la première année. Qu'ils s'assoient à la même table ou qu'ils soient séparés ne changera rien. Ils sont forts et puissants cela ne nous avancera pas, ils se connaissent bien trop pour être gênés par la distance, ils auront toujours un moyen de communiquer, 'en suis certain. »

« Alors que voulez-vous que je fasse, sacré nom de Merlin ? Avez la moindre idée sur la façon de s'y prendre, je ne suis pas là, pour me faire humilier par des putains de petits morveux psychopathes ! Si vous avez une suggestion, je vous écoute ! » hurla à ses tympans la pâle figure d'être humain.

« Eh bien, débuta le Vieux, commencer par vous faire des alliés chez les élèves qui ne les aiment pas, il y en a un petit groupe, si je ne m'abuse. Peut-être auront-ils une idée. Ensuite, mettez les en retenue pour des broutilles, que sais-e, vous trouverez bien des prétextes et des punitions appropriées pour des délinquants de ce genre. »

Un sourire machiavélique et de connivence se logea sur le visage des deux comploteurs. Que voilà une excellente suggestion à mettre en pratique sur le champ.

Les jours suivants cette sombre conversation virent les six garçons en retenue, individuelle, et ce pour chaque jour de la semaine. La folle avait du temps à perdre, elle se concentrait expressément sur eux, et ne voulait pas leur laisser de répit.

Chaque garçon dut aider Rusard à nettoyer ses corridors, les plus longs et les plus crasseux. La sentence avait ravi l'homme qui remerciait intérieurement qu'une femme comme celle-là soit enfin à Poudlard. Il y eut aussi des punitions plus traditionnelles comme le copiage de ligne.

Dawn eut d'ailleurs une phrase tout à fait hétéroclite à copier : Je ne dois pas transformer mon professeur en sac à merdes. Ce n'était guère de sa faute, si cette timbrée s'acharnait sur lui et lui faisait de plus en plus penser à des excréments de crapauds. Et ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si sa magie avait eu l'envie de l'exaucer en la changeant en ce qu'elle était.

Les autres avaient été attrapés pour d'autres raisons plus conventionnelles mais néanmoins très injustifiées. Comme une cravate mal attachée pour Blaise, pas de sa faute si cette fois Théo ne l'avait pas aidé à l'attacher. Ou encore courir dans les couloirs et passer trop de temps aux toilettes pour Théo et Dray.

Harry fut puni lui aussi pour une raison, peut-être justifiée, mais injuste. Il n'avait eu qu'une seconde de retard à son cours par Merlin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait séché, alors qu'il aurait tout à fait pu se le permettre.

En effet, l'envie subite d'enseigner était venue à Dolorès. Un cours de bonne manière, quelle idée digne d'elle, aussi fêlée que le vieux Fou décidément ! Par bonheur, elle n'avait qu'une demi-heure après les cours pour leur enseigner cette matière rébarbative. Qu'elle se le mette où on pense ses « oui, professeur Ombrage. » ou ses « non, professeur Ombrage. » à dire en chœur avec les autres.

Ce vieux crapaud allait tous les rendre dingue, si ça continuait ainsi. Ce fut donc sans surprise que toute l'école assista, sur grand écran, à la démolition de son immonde bureau rose, et parsemés de ses saletés de bibelots sur les chats. La folle se précipita, quand elle vit cette scène au dîner, dans son bureau et tenta d'arrêter le carnage en vain. Elle ne réussit qu'à faire rire les élèves aux éclats avec ses tentatives désespérées et son accès de rage une fois tout cassés à ses pieds.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux semaines que la folle hystérique quitta enfin définitivement les lieux. Les punitions qu'elle avait fait subir aux élèves se retournèrent contre elle. Deux Poufsouffle l'avaient trouvé un soir en train de balayer avec Rusard, contrainte et forcée. De plus, l'homme avait profité de cette fois-là pour lui faire un numéro de charme, que nous ne relaterons pas ici, tant il était horrible.

Et pour conclure, elle copia sur papier des phrases sur elle qui la dénigrait, sous l'influence d'un petit sort du genre de l'impérium mais non interdit : un simple sort de persuasion. Le pire pour elle fut sans doute de se réveiller le lendemain matin et de se découvrir dans le miroir. Sa figure, et ses bras étaient couverts des mots qu'elle avait du noter la veille.

C'est cela qui l'avait définitivement rendue cinglée, en prime l'humiliation fut complète lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la grande salle. Un écran géant rediffusait toute la scène d'hier et de ce matin. Elle claqua les portes du château sous le rire des élèves.

Après cela, le calme revint à Poudlard. Les vacances arrivèrent vite, ravisant tout le monde. Mais personne ne se doutait qu'un plan de vengeance très dangereux pour Harry se tramait dans la petite tête de Neville.

Noël et le Nouvel An furent fêtés au manoir Serpentard cette fois-là, rapprochant un peu plus le maître des lieux et son compagnon. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de leur passé, de leur enfance et apprirent à mieux se connaître. Le tout se finissant souvent à l'horizontal.

Malheureusement les deux semaines de repos finirent vite, trop vite. Quoique peut-être que maintenant qu'ils étaient définitivement débarrassé du vieux crapaud, ils seraient enfin tranquille. Le substitut d'être humain avait été traumatisé, plusieurs articles étaient parus dans le journal et avaient salis sa réputation. Aux dernières nouvelles, on l'avait vu empaqueter ses affaires et s'enfuir du pays.

L'école recommença donc, dans un calme relatif puisque la guerre Gryffondor – Serpentard continuait inlassablement.

Ce fut fin janvier que l'ampleur de la rivalité prit un tournant dramatique. La journée avait commencé normalement, les cours s'étaient bien passés. C'est à la pause déjeuné que cela éclata.

Harry était sorti du cours de Runes seul, il avait posé une ou deux questions à Sirius avant de le laisser aller manger. Il passa aux toilettes avant de descendre prendre son repas. Le moment dont profitèrent les cinq Gryffons.

Ils le coincèrent une fois qu'il sorti de sa cabine. Weasley et ses amis, ainsi que Neville lancèrent en même temps un sort d'immobilisation. Résultat, et pris de court, Ryry fut épinglé contre le mur, à la merci de ses ennemis. Toujours marqué par son séjour dans les cachots, il ne parvint pas à se calmer et à se reprendre.

Pire, sa peur augmenta quand chacun des garçons devant lui sortirent deux couteaux de leurs poches. Fiers de lire la terreur sur le visage de leur arrogant ennemi, le petit groupe se resserra autour de lui.

Ils brandirent haut leurs lames et fondirent sur le pauvre Serdaigle. Ce que personne n'avait prévu arriva juste à temps, Tom avait senti son amour en danger et le lien qui les unissait se déclencha enfermant le brun dans une bulle de protection.

Le gamin fut soulagé, mais sa protection énerva encore plus ses agresseurs. Ceux-ci s'acharnèrent avec leurs armes à briser le bouclier, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas.

Neville, plus énervé que les autres, poussa un cri rageur, en sortant sa baguette magique. Il lança un puissant sort dans le but de casser la défense adverse. Il ne parvint même pas à fissurer la bulle. Il s'énerva de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce se fracasse contre le mur.

Les amis de leur victime étaient là, choqués et très en colère. Ils respirèrent un bon coup quand ils virent qu'Harry s'en était sorti sans trop de bobos. Mais cela n'endigua pas leur rage de donner une bonne leçon aux fautifs.

Ce fut un duel inégal. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient à six contre cinq, mais en raison de leurs états d'esprit les Serpentard et le Serdaigle avaient décuplé leurs pouvoirs. La rouste qui suivit humilia pour le reste de l'année les Gryffondor sans cervelle.

De cette bagarre, quatre des garçons coupables furent traumatisés et envoyés à l'infirmerie, en proie à des cauchemars atroces. Weasley, blanc comme un linge, passa plus d'une semaine à vomir des cafards. Quant au soi-disant Sauveur, il sortit de l'endroit défiguré et criblé de coupures et d'hématomes horribles.

Harry ressortit de l'expérience, légèrement faible, soumis aux réminiscences de son séjour avec Dumbledore et ses tortures.

Cependant, au bout de quelques jours, il se remit grâce au soutien de ses amis, des trois profs qui étaient quasiment leurs parents et aussi à Tom. Aucun ne lui suggéra de retirer ses souvenirs douloureux de sa tête, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, son corps se serait souvenu des séances destructrices.

Au lieu de ça, Tom lui murmura un soir de retourner la situation. Il n'avait qu'à s'imaginer que c'est lui qui avait fait subir ça à ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à lui, à Dumbledore et à tous ceux qui oseraient se dresser contre lui.

Après cette désastreuse mésaventure, la mi-février arriva, et avec cela une discussion entre Yûhi et son amant. Ils parlèrent de la période de rut, la fécondation était propice durant ce laps de temps et le brun voulait s'assurer que son petit fauve était d'accord d'avoir des enfants et s'il n'était pas encore trop tôt pour être enceint.

Le garçon lui sauta dans les bras lorsqu'il en parla, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille, jamais il n'avait espéré avoir ses propres enfants, qu'il aurait pu porter lui-même. Aussi, c'est avec des oui frénétiques que Dawn donna sa réponse. Accessoirement, il commençait à raffoler de leurs nuits d'amour, alors pouvoir le faire ici à l'école c'était super. Faire ça au nez et à la barbe du Vieux, ils imaginaient déjà sa tête lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'un élève pouvait être enceint dans son école.

Les cinq autres garçons furent mis au courant de leur projet, et ils furent tous ravis pour leur ami. Ainsi, la mission d'Harry de les empêcher de se retrouver à ce moment fut annulée.

C'est ainsi qu'au premier soir de la période des chaleurs, Dawn fila discrètement du dortoir de lui-même, le lien lui ayant rendu sa mémoire antérieure qui le contrôlait lorsqu'il était trop jeune pour réprimer les bas instincts elfiques. Désormais, il n'était plus contraint par quoi que ce soit de retrouver son amant pour satisfaire un besoin primaire, il décidait de lui-même d'aller au devant des rites elfiques.

Aucun professeur ne faisait de patrouille à ce moment-là, et il put donc rejoindre les appartements de son homme sans problèmes. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement en l'embrassant et en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, puisqu'il avait déjà les mains occupées à palper les jolies fesses de son petit amour.

Très vite, le dos du plus jeune heurta doucement le doux matelas et il fut dévêtu rapidement. Cependant, une dernière question trottait dans la tête de l'argenté, il arrêta donc le baiser et posa son interrogation à son cher elfe.

« Dis-moi, Yûhi, avant qu'on aille plus loin, j'aimerais savoir une dernière chose. Qu'est-ce qui va changer en moi quand je serais enceint ? »

Il arrêta ses baisers dans le cou de son petit bonhomme et le regarda. « Tu ne veux plus d'enfant mon ange ? » « Ce n'est pas ça mais je me demande comment va se passer la grossesse, tu comprends, c'est un truc nouveau pour moi. Je rêve d'avoir des enfants tu le sais, mais j'ai quelques appréhensions, c'est tout. »

Le brun le couva du regard un instant et lui sourit doucement avant de poser un léger baiser sur son front. « Rien, mon ange. Il ne va rien se passer, à part que notre petit grandira en toi. L'héritage t'a fait évoluer de façon à pouvoir mettre au monde des enfants. Tu as un corps d'adulte fertile, comme on dit dans notre village. Ne t'inquiètes pas personne ne verra de différence avant un moment. Il me semble que tu auras un ventre un peu plus proéminent à quatre mois de grossesse soit en juin si tu tombes enceint maintenant. »

« D'accord ! Maintenant fais-moi l'amour et pries pour que notre enfant se conçoive aujourd'hui. » déclara doucement le jeune garçon.

Son ordre fut exécuté avec un plaisir indescriptible. Yûhi reprit ses baisers sur son visage, pour le mettre en condition. Enfin, il migra vers le point sensible, le creux du cou où il marqua de ses dents pointues la chair sensible.

Au fil des minutes, la langue taquine et des mains expertes migrèrent vers le sud. Pendant que ses dents s'acharnaient sur les deux bourgeons de chair, ses mains enlevèrent le boxer de son amoureux. Il continua son travail buccal en appliquant un mouvement lent de va-et-vient sur le sexe de plus en plus dur de son partenaire.

Celui-ci gémissait, perdu dans le plaisir qu'offraient les mouvements experts de son homme. Dawn ne parvenait pas à réagir autrement à son traitement, mais il finit par poser ses mains doucement sur la tête brune et poussa légèrement son amour vers son pénis, cherchant la délivrance.

Le professeur accéda à sa requête et englouti le membre dans sa bouche, rendant encore plus fou celui qui subit cet ardent assaut. Cependant, au bord de la jouissance, Yûhi arrêta son attention. Bloquant le pénis entre ses doigts, il vient embrasser son joli chaton, et lui murmura dans un souffle qu'il allait entrer en lui.

Ce qu'il fit après l'avoir préparé correctement, très vite, les mouvements d'abord tendres et lents devinrent rapides et passionnés. A un moment, le grand elfe lâcha le sexe érigé et poursuivit sa manœuvre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils vinrent tous les deux en même temps. Repus, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, s'abandonnant à leur rêverie sur leur vie de famille future.

Toute la semaine se déroula ainsi, donnant plus de chances et d'espoirs au deux elfes de procréer vite. Lors d'une de leurs conversations tournant autour de ce thème, le prof de DCFM avait appris à son petit-ami qu'il sentirait s'il était enceint. Et que dès que ce moment serait venu, il rapplique chez lui aussitôt. Il saurait parfaitement l'examiner pour confirmer ou non la présence d'un enfant.

Durant les semaines suivantes, Yûhi et son petit amour se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois pour discuter de la possible grossesse et des noms d'enfants qu'ils aimaient. Au bout d'un mois après leur semaine de rapport, Dawn constata un changement. Il mangeait de plus en plus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vomir presque tous les matins. Détectant les premiers symptômes, l'argenté fila dès la nuit tombée dans le bureau de son amoureux.

« Yûhi, je crois que ça y est ! » cria Dawn. Celui-ci se précipita sur lui et l'examina attentivement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il releva la tête en souriant. « Oui, mon ange, on va avoir un petit bébé. Et il est en très bonne santé»

« Attends, tu sais déjà dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? » questionna avidement le plus jeune. « Non, petit fauve, il est trop tôt mais fille ou garçon quelle importance ! On l'aimera de la même manière. » « Oui, tu as raison, mais j'aimerais bien avoir une fille quand même, ça changera un peu l'atmosphère masculine du groupe. » répondit un futur papa déjà gaga en riant.

**Dans le bureau du directeur. **

Dumbledore réfléchissait intensément à un plan pour se débarrasser de Tom et de sa clique de sales gosses. Bien évidemment, il suçotait ses bonbons en y pensant, il n'était définitivement efficace qu'avec ces choses en main ou dans sa bouche.

S'en prendre à son compagnon ne le mettrait que plus en colère, ça aurait été facile de toute façon, il se doutait que son petit séjour en sa compagnie avait laissé des séquelles. Malheureusement après l'affaire d'agression, il se révélait impossible à atteindre, leur lien devait être en place depuis un bon moment.

En songeant à cette agression, il pesta contre ces petits idiots de Gryffons. Certes ils lui avaient révélés certaines choses, mais avec leur renvoi de trois semaines et les soins qu'on devait leur apporter, il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé.

Que faire donc pour piéger tout ce petit monde ? C'est à ce moment précis qu'une forte magie s'était fait sentir. Quelqu'un devait avoir fait une bêtise dans un dortoir, du genre se faire engrosser, à ses gosses que des problèmes décidément.

Le Vieux utilisa alors son petit bout de miroir pour se renseigner. Son omniscience ne lui venait que de ça, sans lui, il n'aurait jamais su que la soi-disant bêtise était recherchée. Et entre un professeur et un élève en plus, entre un elfe et un jeune humain de quinze ans.

Son idée lui arriva soudainement quand il entendit la conversation entre les deux garçons et qu'il vit quel étudiant était tombé dans les bras du professeur de DCFM. S'il était vraiment en cloque, quoi de mieux que de le capturer et… Enfin, il verra bien après ce qu'il lui ferait, il avait encore du temps pour se décider.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils regretteraient tous leur inefficacité, s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des leurs, il en était certain.

**Mois de juin.**

Le mois des examens, celui où tous les étudiants sont stressés à mort. Quoique pas tous peut-être, un groupe de six garçons et de deux filles étaient assez confiants quant à leur réussite.

Ils étaient suffisamment dans l'année et étaient assez attentifs en cours pour ne pas stresser inutilement. Cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à réviser, pour que leurs parents soient fiers d'eux.

Le premier jour se passa parfaitement bien, sans doute parce qu'ils commençaient avec l'examen de Runes, et les autres options pour les autres. Dans l'après-midi, ils passèrent les enchantements, version écrite. L'oral avait lieu le lendemain avec les Potions. Ce qui ne fut qu'une partie de plaisir pour toute la bande.

Le troisième jour fut beaucoup moins drôle. L'histoire de la magie endormait tout le monde, à l'exception de trois personnes : Hermione, Pansy et Harry. Les autres avaient donc recopiés leurs cours durant l'année et les avaient révisés à fond durant des jours et des nuits. La plupart d'entre eux eurent le sentiment d'avoir réussi l'examen. Seuls Théo et Blaise doutaient de certaines de leurs réponses.

Au soir, c'était l'Astronomie théorique et pratique qui les occupa. Et qui les claqua définitivement, il y a quand même plus drôle que nommer tous les satellites de toutes les planètes, correctement positionnée pour la nuit actuelle. Cependant de l'avis général, ils s'étaient très bien débrouillés.

Le lendemain, c'était Soins aux créatures magiques qui les attendaient suivit par un écrit de Métamorphose. Le lendemain Botanique écrit puis oral où tout le monde fit de son mieux. Drago ressortit du Pratique couvert de boue. Non mais quel idée de replanter des plantes vénéneuses à pattes ! Il fallait être très vif pour les immobiliser sans se faire mordre et les rempoter tout aussi vite.

Puis se succédèrent le vol, la pratique des Sortilèges et l'oral de Runes. Ils terminaient la semaine par la DCFM, où ils firent des étincelles. L'oral et l'écrit avaient été des plus simples. Enfin, arriva le dernier examen le lundi suivant : la Métamorphose pratique.

Ce fut sans doute à cet examen qu'ils se firent le plus remarqué par leur professeur. Leurs transformations à tous avaient été parfaitement exécutées mais à la fin de chaque entretien, McGonagall demandait s'il n'avait rien d'autre à montrer.

Résultat, les cinq amis l'épatèrent en prenant leurs formes animagus. Chacun reprit sa forme et statufia la femme qui n'avaient jamais vu pareille transformation à cet âge, à part les maraudeurs.

Ce qui fut plus étonnant encore, c'est que Pansy et Hermione avaient travaillé dur en cachette pour devenir elle aussi animagus. Résultat MacGonagall se retrouva face à une renarde au poil sombre lorsqu'elle interrogea Pansy. Quant à Hermione, elle se transforma en chatte brune.

Sans surprise, le classement final vit les huit génies en tête. Harry en premier, suivit par Dawn, puis Blaise, Hermione, Théo, Pansy et Dray ex aequo. Ils avaient obtenu les mêmes notes à quelques différences près.

L'année se clôtura là. Le reste du mois de juin fut consacré aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou à des baignades dans le lac. Mais la vengeance de Dumbledore n'était pas encore arrivée, alors les enfants se tenaient sur leur garde, se demandant ce que le Vieux Fou allait leur faire cette fois.

Alors reviews, mes chers lecteurs ? J'ai hâte de connaître votre opinion sur ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'ils seront nombreux. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, pour qu'on me laisse pleins de reviews, je suis assoiffée !)


	31. Le Plan de Dumbledore

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant et le physique de… vous verrez bien.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, vampyse, stormtrooper2, Kimmy Lyn, bianka17, Morgana Serpentard, mamanline.

Voilà, mon petit chapitre, de dix pages cette fois, où… est-ce nécessaire de le dire ? Le titre me semble assez explicite. Sur ce…

…Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 30 : Le plan de Dumbledore **

Voilà, une autre année qui se clôturait. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient ravis de rentrer chez eux pour profiter de deux mois de vacances qui semblaient s'annoncer radieux. Le temps de cette fin juin était ensoleillé, quoique légèrement frais. Cela annonçait des vacances prometteuses.

Tôt ce matin-là, la troupe d'élèves quitta l'école au fur et à mesure que les carrioles, menées par les Sombrals, avançaient. Très vite, tout le monde arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et embarqua assez rapidement dans le train, pressés de retrouver leur doux foyer.

Cette fois-ci, par mesure de sécurité, Dumbledore avait délégué quelques aurors à la protection du convoi. Tous les enfants se sentaient donc protégés, à l'exception d'un groupe bien connu.

En effet, un mauvais pressentiment berçait l'ambiance du compartiment des huit amis. Ils ne savaient pas encore quoi ni comment mais un malheur allait s'abattre sur eux, ils en étaient sûrs. Ils restèrent donc constamment vigilants.

Au point de se méfier du moindre bruit dans les couloirs. Et Merlin sait qu'il n'y avait que ça : les autres gamins bavardaient, se déplaçaient et faisaient tout et n'importe quoi. Comment différencier dans ce tohu-bohu un bruit bizarre qui déclencherait une catastrophe ? Ils ne savaient guère, cependant ce n'était pas en pointant leurs baguettes sur une innocente marchande de bonbons qu'ils allaient se sentir mieux.

La tragédie allait venir cependant ils en étaient certains, mais ils étaient à cent lieues de s'imaginer que ce serait un besoin qui déclencheraient tout. Chaque être avait des besoins à satisfaire, ils ne pouvaient pas les combattre. Tout se passa donc lorsque leur petit elfe préféré s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

Dawn avait dû traverser quelques compartiments avant d'atteindre les latrines, laissant le soin à ses camarades d'admirer sa beauté, et de rêver pouvoir l'aborder un jour, ce garçon si cool et si gentil. Cependant, un groupe de filles fut interrompu dans ses diatribes sur le sexe masculin par un homme.

Un vieux borgne claudiquant sur un pied et une jambe de bois au pied d'hippogriffe. « Dites, çui-là, il s'appelle bien Dawn, c'est ça ? » « Heu… oui, monsieur. » répondit une des filles, légèrement effrayée par l'aspect dangereux de l'homme.

L'auror les remercia à peine et alla se mettre en faction derrière la porte, prenant soin de fermer les portes des compartiments voisins et d'apposer un sort de silence au sas.

Pas de chance pour lui, le garçon l'avait entendu murmurer ses sorts et glaner des infos sur lui. Il sortit donc sa baguette magique après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il la dissimula habilement dans sa manche, mais la tenant toujours fermement, prête à être utilisée contre son agresseur s'il se montrait trop mordant.

Là-dessus, il sortit des toilettes et se retrouva face contre ventre avec l'homme, assez imposant. « Oui, vous voulez quelque chose ? Allez au petit coin peut-être ? » demanda effrontément le gosse. Ce qui déplut beaucoup à Maugrey Fol'œil, chef de la troupe d'aurors.

« Ai besoin de rien gamin ! Juste de faire ma mission. » maugréa le borgne. Il voulut attraper le bras de l'enfant mais celui-ci s'esquiva. « Je croyais que votre travail consistait à protéger les élèves, pas à les terroriser ou à les molester. » répliqua l'argenté.

« Commence pas à m'énerver, petit malin. Tu ferais mieux de me suivre gentiment, sinon tu risques de te blesser. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas te faire humilier, petit n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton de sa voix rauque était plus que condescendant, il semblait avoir une grande confiance en lui.

Les yeux du dit petit se rétrécirent, il avait quinze ans et il était puissant, se faire traiter de larve insignifiante implicitement était une des pires insultes qu'on pouvait lui faire. « Ne vous croyez pas supérieur parce que vous êtes plus grand et que vous êtes sorti de l'école y a des lustres, vieux croulant ! » s'énerva Dawn.

A l'insulte, l'homme sortit sa baguette, presque ennuyé de devoir faire face à un jeunot. « Du calme, fiston ! Tu n'es pas invincible et je suis bien mieux entraîné que toi, un duel serait un massacre, alors essaies de te modérer, tu veux. » répondit-il d'une voix dure.

Oui, le duel serait un massacre, mais l'élève pensait que la bataille tournerait en sa faveur, quoi qu'en dise le vieil auror.

« Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire gentiment vous vous fourrer le doigt, et profond, dans l'œil. » répliqua Dawn en sortant d'un coup de poignet sa baguette. L'autre le regarda, Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, mais ce gosse était débile de croire pouvoir le battre, lui un des plus grands aurors en ce monde.

De nouveau son visage se teinta d'ennui et se mit en garde face à sa cible. Celle-ci évalua la position de l'homme et chercha un moyen pour se débarrasser illico du borgne. Il établit rapidement une stratégie et pointa sa baguette fièrement devant lui.

Le jeune elfe espérait juste que ses maigres réserves lui permettraient de finir le combat vite. Même s'il s'était lancé un sort de dissimulation, il n'en restait pas moins enceint, et de presque cinq mois. Le moindre combat ou un choc violent pouvait se révéler être une dure épreuve pour lui et son bébé.

Et bien sûr, son adversaire était au courant des faits, mis au courant par son grand ami, le directeur.

L'argenté fut le premier à engager les hostilités. Il lança un sort afin de faire perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire, jugeant que sa jambe boiteuse était un point faible idéal. Cependant, depuis que Maugrey avait perdu sa jambe, voilà de nombreuses années, ce handicap n'en était plus un et parvint donc à éviter avec une surprenante agilité le jet de lumière.

Pas décontenancé pour autant, Dawn lui lança alors une pluie de sort visant à immobiliser ce saligaud de tourmenteur. Malheureusement, l'expérience des combats extrêmes que possédait l'homme le sauva à chaque fois. Lassé de son jeu d'esquive, il jeta un sortilège d'immobilisation qui n'attend jamais sa cible. Si lui était agile, le gamin lui était cent fois supérieur dans ce domaine de par sa jeunesse et son instinct de combat.

Fol'œil se surprit un instant à penser que s'il avait été dans de meilleures dispositions, il aurait eu le droit de s'inquiéter. Il se dit même que le gamin n'était pas mauvais du tout, et qu'il aurait fait un excellent combattant dans sa division.

Le jeune en eut lui aussi bientôt assez de ce jeu. Il était stupide de continuer à s'épuiser pour rien. Non, il lui fallait se dépêcher de trouver le point faible de l'homme, s'il en avait un. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à se soucier de ses compagnons, ni d'un quelconque imprévu.

Le dernier terme lui donna une idée, certes lâche mais il sentait qu'il jouait sa vie et par extension celle de son enfant, et aussi celle de son amant. Alors qu'importe la situation, il devait rester en vie et ne pas se laisser attraper par ce fou.

L'homme voulut profiter de son moment de réflexion, mais, toujours prudent, le gamin s'était entouré d'un bouclier. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, le garçon pointa sa baguette dans les airs, semblant n'avoir aucun but. Erreur, il constata très vite que son sort de silence était défait. Il en était impressionné mais n'en laissa rien paraître, son sort était extrêmement puissant. Qu'il soit défait par un petit cinquième année était stupéfiant.

La seconde suivante, il était encore plus étonné, le gamin avait ouvert les portes. Cela avait semble-t-il été le signal que les étudiants attendaient pour investir le couloir et dissimuler celui qu'il devait capturer.

Le jeune elfe se faufila donc discrètement parmi la foule étudiante pour s'en aller loin de l'homme borgne. Si celui-ci jura, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire, et poursuivit le gosse, grâce à la perception de son aura, qui d'ailleurs était différente de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir jusqu'ici.

Ainsi il le suivit à la trace et parvint, grâce justement à la masse, à lui lancer un sort discrètement. Dawn avait beau être sur ses gardes et conscient du sort jeté, les autres élèves le bloquaient tant ils étaient nombreux à traîner dans le petit couloir.

Sans surprise donc le sortilège l'atteint et il s'évanouit d'un coup. Il fut rattrapé par un garçon de troisième année très étonné. « Laisses, petit je vais m'occuper de lui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose. Ca doit être un p'tit malaise. » déclara Maugrey, effrayant de nouveau son monde avec sa tête de grand méchant.

Le gamin ne songea aucunement à protester et lui tendit son camarade. Le vieil auror l'agrippa en princesse, conscient de devoir le ménager vu ce qu'il avait appris sur lui.

Il devait rapidement l'amener à Dumbledore maintenant, mais avant il devait déléguer son rôle de chef à son subordonné. Il retrouva donc l'homme et le chargea de l'autorité sur ses confrères pour le bien de la mission.

Sitôt cela fait, il transplanna avec sa charge jusqu'au château, enfin devant les grilles. L'alarme se déclencha dans le bureau du directeur, éternellement occupé à dévorer une… sucette au citron. En entendant le bruit, il eut un sourire guilleret, ravi que la mission de son vieil ami ait réussi.

Sans plus attendre, le Vieux Fou descendit joyeusement de sa tour pour aller à la rencontre de son auror préféré, il ne posait pas de questions et exécutait avec brio ces ordres, rien de mieux pour le moral et la victoire.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un couloir, Dumby fit un sourire éclatant au grand brun et lui demanda de bien vouloir le porter jusqu'à son bureau. Maugrey ne répondit pas et fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Le vieil homme se posait malgré tout des questions, d'accord son vieil ami barbu lui avait demandé d'amener le gamin mais qu'allait-il lui faire ? Car même s'il se révélait un atout pour leur camp, il n'était qu'un enfant, et plein d'avenir en plus. Il espéra que le directeur ne lui ferait pas de mal, il le savait capable de beaucoup de choses, comme lui. Seulement, il détestait s'en prendre à un gosse, il l'avait fait une fois, une seule et unique fois et il avait été marqué à vie. Le destin était cruel, et il se sentait coupable d'avoir peut-être commis une atrocité à l'époque.

« Bon travail, mon ami ! Merci, je vais m'occuper de lui à présent, tu peux t'en aller. » La voix douce de papy gâteux le tira de ses sombres pensées et il se dirigea pesamment vers la porte, rongé par la curiosité et l'ancienne cicatrice qui ne se refermait que difficilement.

« Albus, qu'allez-vous lui faire, si je peux me permettre ? » questionna-t-il avant de tourner la poignée de porte. « Ne t'inquiètes pas tant, ce petit est solide, je ne veux pas le tuer, si c'est ce que tu redoutes. Juste lui apprendre quelques petites choses de la vie. » obtint-il en réponse.

Légèrement rassuré, l'auror s'en alla, à moitié plongé dans ses souvenirs morbides. De son côté, Albus observait son prisonnier, affalé sur sa chaise de travail. Il comprenait assez bien que toute l'école admira le gosse pour sa beauté et son intelligence, mais qu'un professeur ait succombé à ses charmes cela était moins acceptable.

Cependant, il n'avait que faire de Yûhi, il n'était là que par nécessité que quelqu'un enseigne la DCFM. Il aurait pu s'y coller, mais donner cours ne l'attirait plus et quoi de mieux qu'une créature magique puissante pour rendre vivante cette matière et préparer les étudiants au monde cruel du dehors.

L'important maintenant était de s'en aller de Poudlard. Ses ennemis étaient déjà parvenus à s'infiltrer une fois, ils pouvaient recommencer. Il devait se mettre en sécurité pour s'occuper correctement de ses deux petits invités. Sans plus tarder, il fit ses bagages de quelques coups de baguette, ensuite il lança de la poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée. Une fois le tout prêt, il y plaça ses affaires et les envoya dans sa petite maison de campagne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit de même avec le gosse dans ses bras.

**Maison de campagne de Dumbledore. **

L'endroit était isolé en pleine campagne, sans aucune maison alentour. De plus de puissantes barrières magiques rendaient la maison incartable, invisible et presque imprenable, tant les sorts de défense jetés étaient puissants.

A l'intérieur, tout était soigneusement rangé et d'une netteté incroyable, un peu normal puisque l'homme ne venait ici que peu souvent. L'édifice était superbe mais simple, uniquement composé de deux étages et d'une cave, où il entreposait les quelques elfes de maison à son service. La cave leur servait de chambre et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, ravis de servir un bon maître selon eux.

C'est donc surpris qu'un elfe se retrouva face à son maître et ses bagages après avoir observé le feu vert dans l'ancienne cheminée. « Oh, le maître est revenu, et avec un invité fatigué. Je vais préparer les chambres, maître. Et prévenir les autres pour qu'ils vous préparent un bon déjeuner.

L'homme n'arrêta pas l'elfe. En attendant que les chambres soient prêtes, il posa l'enfant sur le canapé. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il n'était pas fatigué de l'avoir porté, au contraire, cela prouvait que son expérience avait porté ses fruits.

Il avait eu peur de la mort comme tout un chacun, et avait eu l'idée de débuter une expérience bien des années auparavant. Au final, il avait réussi à mettre au point quelques potions efficaces pour conserver une force et une jeunesse insoupçonnée de tous.

D'ailleurs, ces petits flacons commençaient à agir de plus en plus fort. Il en était venu à retrouver la force qu'il avait lors de ses vingt-cinq ans, ainsi que le physique quand il le désirait, il lui suffisait d'y penser très fort.

Il y pensait d'ailleurs si bien que son corps commença à changer, les rides de son visage s'estompèrent. Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur d'antan un roux discret, presque auburn et sa barbe disparaissait tout à fait. Le reste de son corps se régénéra et au final un homme assez bien fait et au physique légèrement avantageux se retrouvait assis à côté du gamin.

Il retira ses lunettes doucement, ayant retrouvé une meilleur vue, et ce, au moment même où un elfe vint vers lui. « Maître ? Les chambres sont prêtes. Si vous le désirez je peux monter votre invité dans son lit. »

« Oui, c'est gentil, Tinky. Veilles cependant à bien fermer la porte et à mettre un sort pour que je sois averti de son réveil. » ordonna l'homme. « Bien, maître. » salua le petit être qui fit léviter le corps de Dawn pour le mener à l'étage.

**Dans le train**

La panique s'emparait des amis du kidnappé, il n'avait pas réapparu depuis près de deux heures maintenant. Ils s'organisèrent pour le rechercher dans tout le convoi, mais rien. En dernier recours, Blaise eut l'idée de demander à un des aurors, c'était un risque mais peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose.

L'homme interrogé se trouva être le chef de la troupe, en l'absence de leur supérieur hiérarchique. Blaise regretta d'avoir posé la question, ce qui découlait de la réponse de l'homme n'était pas bon du tout. Qui sait ce que lui et le Vieux Cinglé avaient préparé pour se venger d'eux et de son ennemi de toujours. S'en prendrait-il au bébé, était-il aussi pourri que ça ?

Lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à ses compagnons, ils furent tous abattus sans exception. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rien pour l'instant malheureusement ! Peut-être Tom ou un adulte aurait une idée, mais il doutait que le vieux directeur soit stupide au point de rester à Poudlard, là où il serait encore possible de les atteindre.

Le reste du voyage fut passé dans une atmosphère morne et emplie de désespoir. L'homme semblait capable de beaucoup de choses, s'abaisserait-il à toucher un enfant qui officiellement n'était pas un mangemort. Ou ferait-il pire ? S'en prendrait-il au bébé, ce serait monstrueux, abominable… un excellent moyen pour lui de les atteindre tous et un grand coup pour leur moral. Ils espéraient tous que leur ami puisse s'échapper ou qu'eux trouvent un moyen, et surtout le lieu, où il était prisonnier.

Arrivés à la gare, aucun d'eux n'eut d'idée brillante, et leurs mines défaites alertèrent les parents, Yûhi qui passait de plus en plus l'été avec eux et son petit copain et enfin Tom, dissimulé dans une ample cape noire à capuchon.

« Que vous arrive-t-il à tous ? » demandèrent les Malefoy. Sirius les coupa ne voyant pas son rejeton dans la ribambelle de gamins. « Où est Dawn, les gars ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est allé faire un tour ? »

« Siri, t'es bête, où eux-tu qu'il aille faire un tour ? Dans le train, on vient d'y passer toute une bonne partie de la journée ! » Théo avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec sa petite blague, mais le cœur n'y était pas, alertant davantage les membres de leur famille rassemblés devant eux.

Aucun des garçons ne parvint à parler, trop angoissé et encore trop sous le choc d'un enlèvement, apparemment aisé. C'est là que Dray parla d'une voix d'outre tombe, là tout les parents devinrent si possible encore plus inquiets. « Yûhi, tu n'as rien ressenti aujourd'hui, alors qu'on faisait le voyage ? »

« Heu… non. Le lien avec Dawn est bien établi mais depuis le début de sa grossesse, il y a des jours où nous ne pouvons pas communiquer. Le bébé draine beaucoup de son énergie et de sa magie, c'est pour ça. Cela ne m'a pas parut bizarre, depuis ce matin je ne pouvais pas lui parler télépathiquement. Toujours maintenant d'ailleurs.»

« Allez-vous finir par nous expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ! » cria Severus, complètement à cran, exigeant de savoir ce qui se passait avec son bébé. Ses deux compagnons tentèrent de le calmer, l'enlaçant tendrement.

A son exigence, les garçons pâlirent et baissèrent la tête. Les deux filles qui refusaient de les laisser seuls en pareil moment prirent la responsabilité de raconter le drame, bien qu'il leur en coûte à elles aussi. Cela dit, Hermione du se présenter au reste de la tribu qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, n'ayant passé ses vacances qu'avec les parents de sa petit copine.

Une fois la troupe mise au courant, une avalanche d'émotions tomba sur tout le monde, culpabilité pour les enfants de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Pareil pour l'elfe qui s'en voulait d'avoir céder à ses pulsions à l'école et par-dessus le marché d'avoir entraîné toute l'histoire. S'il n'avait pas été là, le Vieux aurait laissé son petit fauve tranquille.

Quant au reste, haine, colère et chagrin envers Dumbledore et le petit. Ils jurèrent intérieurement de lui faire payer pour tous ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir.

Ils décidèrent que rester planter sur le quai de la gare ne les aideraient pas, alors ils sortirent de la base ferroviaire et allèrent transplanner au château de Tom, via une petit ruelle sombre. Une fois dans leur QG, ils se réunirent dans une pièce protégée pour élaborer des plans et des moyens de récupérer leur ami. Ils durent aussi réfléchir à l'endroit où il pouvait être retenu prisonnier, tous convinrent que l'école était à exclure, puisque s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu le récupérer bien trop facilement. Le Vieux devait être plus malin que ça et s'être dégoté un endroit assurément plus protégé des intrusions extérieures.

Mais où ? Tel était la question qui brûlait les lèvres de chacun. Quel endroit dans des temps pareils pourrait être en même temps une bonne cachette et une bonne prison ?

**Maison de campagne de Dumbledore **

Le vieil homme sirotait un excellent thé, préparé par un de ses elfes de maison, en attendant le réveil du petit. Ses plans pour lui avaient changé. Au début, il avait eu l'intention manifeste de s'en prendre au bébé, cependant un gamin brisé ne l'intéressait pas. En usant des bons procédés, il pouvait le faire plier, ce qui serait extrêmement plus douloureux pour ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'il évalua les chances de réussite de son entreprise, et celles qu'auraient pu avoir ses adversaires pour ramener l'enfant sur son ancien chemin. Elles seraient minimes s'il utilisait son stratagème.

Enfin, le signal… le gosse était réveillé, son projet pouvait débuter. Prenant son temps, il posa délicatement sa tasse et se dirigea à l'étage. La magie de ses serviteurs était assez puissante et différente des sorciers, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de grimper avant que le petit ne découvre le moyen pour se défaire des protections, s'il était en état.

Cependant, en pénétrant dans la petite chambre, il constata que le petit ouvrait à peine les yeux. Il se les frotta d'ailleurs, s'étirant quelques secondes avant de regarder autour de lui. Plongé toujours à moitié dans les limbes, il visionna l'endroit sommairement et n'eut aucun commentaire. Le sort de l'auror l'avait assez chamboulé le laissant pantelant, et avec en prime un léger mal de tête.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas noté la présence d'un homme dans la chambre. Il tenta de se secouer la tête mais ne réussit qu'à amplifier son mal de tête. Albus le regarda du pas de la porte, il était décidément mignon et attendrissant dans cette situation. Décidé à ce que son plan marche, il s'avança doucement au devant du gamin qui essayait de s'asseoir dans le lit.

« Mon garçon, du calme. N'essayes pas de faire de mouvements trop brusques. Ca n'arrangera pas ton mal de tête et tu dois être prudent pour ne pas blesser ton bébé. » déclara-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

« Hein ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? Et puis comment êtes-vous au courant pour mon enfant ? » demanda faiblement mais rapidement le petit tendu. « Du calme te dis-je, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu t'inquiètes autant et que tu t'agites ainsi. » rétorqua fermement l'homme roux, qui le cala avec des oreillers sur le montant du lit, afin qu'il soit mieux assis.

« D'abord, laisses-moi me présenter, je suis le médicomage Jake Stevens. Tu comprends donc que j'aie très vite compris que tu étais enceint. Et enfin, nous sommes chez moi, un ami m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi pour quelques temps. »

« Albus Dumbledore je suis sûr ! » répliqua rageusement le gamin à moitié allongé. « Non ! Je ne le connais que de réputation. Non c'est l'auror Maugrey Fol'œil qui t'a amené, peut-être était-il lui-même envoyé par ce Dumbledore, je n'en sais rien. Le sujet principal que le vieil auror m'a dit c'est que tu ne semblais pas dans ton assiette dans le train. Il voulait que je voie ce que je pouvais faire pour toi. Cependant, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. »

« D'après mon sort de diagnostic tu en es déjà au quatrième mois, je ne peux décemment pas en tant que professionnel te laisser sortir. Tu devras finir ta grossesse ici. Hors de question de transplanner ou de prendre des risques. C'est pour cela que je me suis permis de sermonner mon fabuleux ami qui a bien sûr transplanner jusqu'ici. Enfin, je me doute que tu voudrais parler à la personne qui t'a mis enceint mais cela provoquerait beaucoup trop d'émotions. Toi et ton petit avez besoin de repos. »

« Je vais donc te laisser dormir encore un peu. » acheva le soi-disant docteur. Cependant, Dawn avait tout lieu de douter du gars et le regarda donc partir. Des vêtements normaux, et moldus. Bon, il aurait pu tomber plus mal, il semblait que ce n'était effectivement pas Dumbledore qui l'avait recueilli. Un médecin, mais a qui avait appartenu la chambre, alors ? Cela semblait être une chambre d'enfant. Et le reste de la maison, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était vraiment médecin.

Dumbledore avait prévu le coup. Il avait modifié toute la maison en montant et descendant les escaliers, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur sa fausse identité. Des diplômes de médecine et un décor plus adéquat au milieu médical en restant assez personnel et chaleureux. Voilà ce que vit Dawn quand il sortit de la chambre.

Il retourna cependant vite fait dans la pièce qui lui était attribuée quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il fit bien, l'instant suivant, alors qu'il faisait semblant de s'être assoupi, le docteur entra et lui déposa un linge humide sur le front, car il avait également détecté un peu de température. Il s'en alla de nouveau après avoir laissé le gant sur le front de son patient. Ainsi qu'un autre sur son ventre, dégoulinant de sueur.

Le petit Serdaigle fut stupéfait, tout portait à croire que ce n'était guère une manipulation du Vieux Fou, jamais il n'aurait pris soin de lui. Il l'aurait plutôt torturé pour obtenir des informations sur son ennemi, et aussi pour porter un coup au moral de ses amis.

Malgré tout, il refusait de rester ici, il voulait retrouver Yûhi, et tous les autres, passé son été avec eux et pas passer encore cinq mois avec un étranger dont il ne connaissait rien, même s'il était l'homme le plus gentil du monde.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il finit par s'endormir vraiment, laissant ses pensées dérivés sur ce qu'il advenait des autres.

A l'étage en dessous, Jake, ou plutôt Albus, était content de lui, avec cette méthode il aurait peut-être une chance de renverser le cours de la bataille. Cela dit, il lui restait un détail à régler. Il devait contacter très vite le ministre de la magie et sa directrice-adjointe.

Il utilisa alors sa cheminée afin de parler, d'abord avec le ministre lui intimant l'ordre de faire pression sur la presse pour que les batailles entre lui et Voldemort continuent à être publiés. Son frère, Alberforth, son parfait sosie était l'homme idéal pour prendre sa place, il suffisait d'un petit sort de vieillesse et ni vu ni connu, Albus Dumbledore n'aura jamais disparu.

Ensuite, pour discuter avec McGonagall, il reprit son apparence de papy et lui assura qu'après son incident familial, il reviendrait très vite. Celle-ci le crut, elle n'aura jamais vent de la supercherie puisqu'Alberforth jouait déjà à la perfection son rôle depuis qu'ils étaient gamins.

Ainsi donc toute l'histoire était brillamment ficelée et personne ne pourrait jamais se douter que lui avait pu prendre une autre apparence. Même Tom, il l'avait toujours connu vieux, avec une grande barbe, au début rousse, il est vrai. Mais cette fois, ses cheveux étaient courts et d'un roux plus discret qu'auparavant. Enfin, ils ne pourraient jamais attaquer tous les roux d'Angleterre pour le retrouver, si l'idée qu'il ait rajeuni, ou même changer d'apparence, leur traversaient l'esprit.

Le soir était maintenant tombé, Dawn s'était réveillé à peine quelques minutes avant et mangeait sous l'œil bienveillant de son hôte. Une bonne soupe, ça remplissait toujours bien son estomac et le changeait des mets raffinés et succulents de Poudlard ou que les elfes de chez lui cuisinaient.

Jake lui sourit gentiment quand il remarqua qu'il avait tout avalé, bien sûr il avait dû batailler avec ferme pour qu'il reste calme et qu'il accepte de rester chez lui. En fait, il avait du menacer de le fesser s'il discutait encore les ordres d'un adulte et d'un excellent homme de science de surcroit.

Mais les deux garçons se doutaient que cette bataille reviendrait souvent dans les jours à venir. Et Dawn avait peu de chance de gagner puisqu'il était beaucoup moins convaincant de par les hormones qui jouaient la samba dans son corps. Si on ajoute le bébé qui puisait dans ses réserves magiques, c'était Stevens qui avait le plus de chance de gagner la bataille.

« Bien, mon grand. Maintenant, avales cette potion et endors-toi. » déclara d'une voix autoritaire l'adulte. « C'est quoi comme potion ? Je ne la connais pas et ça me paraît bizarre. » répondit sceptique le garçon.

« C'est normal que tu ne la connaisse pas, c'est une potion rarement vue en cours. En fait, je dirais même que c'est une potion assez technique dans mon domaine. Allez avales moi cette potion contre la douleur des grossesses. »

« Mais j'ai pas encore de douleur ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot ! » s'écria le gosse vexé. « Non, je ne me moques pas de toi. Je te signale juste qu'à la fin du quatrième mois, tu ressens des tiraillements, ton ventre va encore changer dans peu de temps, il faut prendre cette potion quelques jours à l'avance pour t'y habituer rapidement. Et on ne discute pas sinon je te le fais avaler de force.»

« Je la prendrais pas, espèce de malade. Je me suis renseigné vous savez je sais comment marche une grossesse et aucun livre ne mentionne pareilles transformations. » répliqua studieusement le garçon.

« Où as-tu lu ça ! Dans tous les livres sur ce processus, il est clairement mentionné que l'évolution du petit demande de plus en plus d'espace dans le ventre. Il faut bien que la matrice s'élargisse et cela ne se fait jamais sans douleur. Les cas où il n'y a pas de douleur c'est pour les femmes ou les créatures magiques or tu n'es aucun des deux cas.»

Le Serdaigle se mordilla la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas crier sur les toits qu'il était un elfe en réalité. Il n'eut pas le temps de décider si oui ou non, il allait dire la vérité. Le médicomage lui pinça le nez et glissa le bout du flacon dans l'interstice. Malheureusement pour lui, le gamin recracha tout, il ne savait pas quels pouvaient être les effets de cette chose sur lui s'il la prenait.

« Bon très bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix, mon garçon. » L'homme but une gorgée de la potion et la garda dans sa bouche, avant de coller ses lèvres à celle de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne parvint pas à se défendre et fut contraint d'avaler quand une langue écarta ses lèvres et laissa couler le liquide dans sa gorge.

La bouche du docteur ne se retira que quand il fut parfaitement sûr qu'il avait bien tout avaler. Content de lui, il referma la bouteille et la plaça sur la table de chevet. Enfin, il laissa le gosse tranquille, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et filant dans sa chambre.

Reviews, les gens please ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, quémandant juste un petit peu d'amour !)


	32. Fuite et passé

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant et le physique de… vous verrez bien.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, stormtrooper2, Luffynette, Morgana Serpentard, vampyse, HEROICA FANTASIA 8, Dark Vivi et Komoe-chan.

**Chapitre 31 : Fuite et passé. **

Dans la petite chambre qu'occupait Dawn, il n'y avait pas un son. La potion d'anti douleur se diffusait pourtant lentement dans son corps. L'enfant était endormi pour l'instant et ne sentait pas de changement. Merlin en soit loué, il n'y avait pas d'effet indésirable à la prise de la potion, semblait-il.

La nuit s'égrena doucement. Il ne se passa rien. Au matin, Jake débarqua dans sa chambre et s'excusa du moyen qu'il avait dû utiliser hier soir, le gamin lui en voulait mais il s'occupa si bien de lui que la brouille fut vite oubliée.

La journée passa rapidement entre les repas et les soins qu'il apportait au jeune étudiant. Celui-ci en revanche maugréa toute la journée qu'il était inutile qu'il reste allongé, il allait finir par devenir fou s'il ne pouvait pas quitter ni le lit ni la chambre.

Le médecin le comprit très bien et s'autorisa à le soutenir pour l'emmener prendre l'air dans le jardin. Tous deux s'installèrent sur la cour et burent une bonne limonade rafraîchissante qu'un elfe se fit un plaisir de leur faire et de leur apporter.

Au soir, ils soupèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du garçon enceint. Après avoir avalé la nourriture, le docteur Stevens lui tendit la fiole de potion anti douleur. Sans faire de manière cette fois, le garçon avala le remède qu'on lui présenta. Le goût était infect il endigua l'âcre saveur avec un peu d'eau avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Jake attendit d'entendre la douce respiration de son patient avant de quitter la pièce. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais la quitter. Une heure après qu'il soit parti, Dawn se cambra dans son lit, s'accrochant aux couvertures. Une douleur terrifiante s'emparait de lui.

Finalement la potion avait bien un effet, la deuxième prise avait tout déclenché. Ce qu'il avait avalé le soir précédent s'était diffusé dans son corps entier et le brûlait atrocement. La souffrance fut si grande que le petit se réveilla et se tint le ventre dans une vaine tentative de protection pour son bébé.

Ses cris finirent par réveiller son voisin qui se précipita en pyjama et avec un sentiment de peur dans la chambre. Quand il le vit se tenir le ventre, il devina que quelque chose clochait. Il tenta bien de s'approcher mais sous le choc le gosse avait dressé un bouclier de protection.

Loin de penser à sa sécurité, l'argenté pria silencieusement Merlin de protéger son bébé. Et son vœu fut exaucé alors que Stevens s'acharnait à lui parler doucement, de le rassurer et de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Une sphère bleue se matérialisa devant le supplicié et s'introduisit dans son ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, où les deux garçons se posèrent des questions, la boule réapparut opaque et ne laissant rien deviner de son travail. Elle s'estompa en quelques secondes, comme elle était apparue.

Cependant, cette intervention ne changea pas le sort du pauvre gamin. Il continua à se tortiller de douleur sous les yeux ébahis et pétrifiés de son bourreau. C'était lui qui avait tout provoqué en le forçant à rester chez lui sous des prétextes de bienséance et qui avait entraîné cette insidieuse souffrance.

Jake se reprit cependant assez vite, si l'enfant n'était plus là, il n'avait plus de moyen de pression pour garder le gosse ici. Cela dit, il pouvait toujours tenter de le convaincre de coopérer pour découvrir ce qui s'était produit avec la potion. Le hic c'est bien sûr que l'Aigle refuserait catégoriquement de laisser son corps à la science, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

Qu'avait-il donc comme autre option que de reprendre son apparence initiale et de changer son plan ? Il allait le soumettre de toute façon, si la méthode douce n'y parvenait pas, il emploierait la forte sans aucun remord.

Encore lui fallait-il trouver un moyen d'arrêter la scène qui se jouait devant lui, même si elle pouvait se révéler plaisante. Il essaya alors de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour savoir quoi faire. Mais perturbé par la sphère de magie, il ne trouva pas la réponse. L'évidence ne le frappa que quand, dans un effort extrême, Dawn lui cria de lui administrer le remède le plus efficace connu pour la plupart des cas d'empoissonnement : le bézoard.

C'était bien sûr ! Il fonça aussi sec dans sa chambre, fouilla précipitamment l'armoire où il rangeait ses potions et revint avec la pierre en quelques secondes. Par nécessité, plus que par confiance, le gosse retira son bouclier et put profiter que la pierre aspirait par sa bouche toute la potion d'anti douleur.

Pendant de longues minutes, le bézoard le lava de toute la toxicité présente dans son corps et il respira enfin normalement. Il n'eut guère le temps de souffler qu'une sensation de danger le traversa. Inspirer il zieuta l'homme à son chevet. Il changeait : ses cheveux s'allongeaient et redevenaient blancs.

**Manoir Serpentard. **

Leur réunion n'avait rien donné. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu d'idée sur l'endroit où trouver le compagnon de l'Haut Elfe noir qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon.

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Moi qui pensais que je ne pouvais pas plus le haïr, là il mériterait de passer l'éternité en Enfer à subir les punitions des démons les plus pervers qui soient. » hurla Harry, très à cran que son meilleur ami soit aux mains de l'ennemi.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement, tout aussi démoralisés que lui. Même Tom était nerveux, trouvant que la situation que vivaient son amant et son meilleur ami ramenait de douloureux souvenirs à sa mémoire. Comme l'enlèvement d'Harry ou leur petite rupture.

Après l'accès de colère du petit brun plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière vive englobe la pièce. Très vite, la clarté disparut, laissant voir à tous une étrange sphère ronde et bleue flotté au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » La question que tous avaient sur les lèvres avait été déclarée d'une voix très étonnée par Blaise. La phrase sembla les réveiller, les faisant pointer leurs baguettes sur cette chose étrange. Seul Yûhi et Tom ne bougèrent pas cogitant pour identifier ce qu'était cette boule.

Ce fut l'elfe qui arrêta tout le monde. Il s'approcha doucement de la sphère qui voleta doucement vers lui. Elle sembla un instant le scanner pour s'assurer de son identité puis s'engouffra dans son ventre.

Peu après elle ressortit et s'effaça pour de bon. « Yûhi ? C'était quoi ? » demandèrent les autres curieux et n'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était produit.

Le brun leur répondit en posant délicatement ses mains sur une bosse qui déformait son ventre. « C'est notre bébé. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a retiré l'enfant du corps de Dawn pour me le remettre. Pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Ce qui veut dire que mon petit fauve… est en danger ! Oh Merlin non ! Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à mon petit Dawny ! »

« Dawny !? » murmurèrent soufflés certains des parents, et particulièrement les parents du dit gosse. _'Quel surnom ridicule !'_ fustigèrent mentalement Severus et Sirius. Cependant, les plus vifs n'y firent pas attention et s'approchèrent du prof de DCFM.

Harry définitivement fou et courageux proposa un plan irraisonné. « Dis, Yû le bébé doit savoir à peu près où ils étaient retenus prisonniers tous les deux. Tu crois qu'on pourrait transplanner grâce à ses souvenirs ? »

« Oui, ça doit être faisable. Mais en nombre restreint pas plus de trois personnes, je pense. » « Parfait ! » déclara le jeune Potter. Lui y allait c'était sûr, Yûhi aussi non seulement parce qu'il jouerait les portoloins mais aussi pour flanquer une raclée à ce déchet qui s'en était pris à son précieux amant. Enfin, le dernier fut Tom qui ne voulait manquer sous aucun prétexte une humiliation du Vieux Fou.

Les deux amants touchèrent alors le ventre de leur ami, condition pour que le transplannage marche correctement. Ils disparurent en un rien de temps. Ils débarquèrent alors dans un salon calme et parfaitement rangé, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Un cri bien reconnaissable s'éleva alors de l'étage : Dawn. Les trois garçons montèrent donc sans plus attendre les escaliers.

Dans la chambre, Dumbledore avait finalement repris son apparence et avait attrapé le visage de son vis-à-vis d'une seule main, l'autre pointait la baguette sur sa gorge. « Sale gamin, tu ne peux donc pas m'être reconnaissant convenablement d'avoir joué les nounous pour toi et ton immonde marmot. A mon avis tu n'as pas encore assez souffert, je vais m'empresser de remédier à cela au plus vite. »

Il allait lui lancé le Doloris quand la porte de la pièce sauta de ses gonds. Trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et le ciblèrent de leurs baguettes. Même si le vieux directeur se posa des questions, il eut le réflexe d'amener sa victime devant lui, en guise de bouclier.

« Lâcher le avant que je vous réduise à l'état de loque, Vieux cinglé. » cria un des hommes qu'il identifia comme étant l'elfe qui avait engrossé le gosse qu'il tenait. Un autre lui dit calmement que lui seul pouvait le tuer, ce n'était guère difficile de reconnaître Tom dans l'obscurité ambiante de la chambre.

Le troisième ne dit rien mais serrait les poings au spectacle affligeant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa haine et sa puissance étaient pratiquement palpable : Potter fils donc, il n'y avait que lui avec une aura et une émanation magique pareilles.

Celui qui déciderait bientôt du destin du monde magique et qui aurait plus de poids que son meilleur ami entre ses mains. L'idée de le capturer une nouvelle fois germa dans sa tête, en le manipulant d'une autre manière, il pourrait peut-être tirer avantage sur Tom et sa clique.

Le vieil homme déconcerta alors ses adversaires en leur relançant le petit sans rien dire. Il disparut alors d'un coup, rendant ainsi les garçons sensibles à une prochaine attaque.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas, il réapparut soudainement derrière Harry et l'agrippa à la taille. Malheureusement pour lui, le gamin parvint à se dégager en lui jetant un sort d'indifférence. Résultat : il se retrouva à contempler avec grand intérêt un mur pendant que les quatre hommes filaient. En quelques secondes, ils re transplannèrent au château de Serpentard.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils auraient souhaité mais comme l'avait dit Yûhi, la magie qui englobait le bébé était faible. De même que la sienne puisque l'enfant s'imprégnait lentement mais sûrement de sa propre magie. Ils réapparurent bien trop proches de la maison de leur ennemi juré.

Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la maison mais toujours sous le couvert des protections. Tom s'empressa d'essayer de réduire les barrières à néant mais ce sagouin de directeur s'était arrangé pour que sa magie seule puisse les lever. Il aurait fallu qu'une aide extérieure n'aide les trois garçons à s'enfuir. Personne ne connaissant les plans de Dumbledore, ni ce lieu isolé ne viendrait les aider malheureusement.

Harry proposa bien qu'il s'y mette à deux. « Inutile petit idiot ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse vous permettre de vous enfuir, et je ne le ferais jamais. L'occasion est trop belle, débarrassé des leaders de la révolte et d'un elfe inutile. L'autre, je pourrais toujours le faire passer pour une innocente victime prise en otage par les sorciers noirs que vous êtes. » expliqua froidement le Vieux qui avait finalement réussi à les suivre en jetant le contre sort du sortilège de désillusion dans un moment de lucidité.

Ils étaient pris au piège, mais les deux rois de Médesis étaient bien décidés à vendre chèrement leurs peaux, ainsi que celles de leurs amis.

Ce fut une seconde après, Tom s'apprêtant à se battre qu'un homme apparut à l'extérieur du champ de protection. Le petit brun tira la manche de Tom montrant du doigt le nouveau venu. Chacun regarda attentivement la silhouette qui se profilait, se précisant davantage de seconde en seconde.

La clarté de la lune, s'élevant lentement, révéla l'identité de l'homme à la vue de tous : Alastor Maugrey. Celui-ci ne souriait pas, comme d'habitude, mais son regard était enflammé, comme s'il était prêt à tout, à un dernier sursaut avant le grand voyage.

Tom et ses compagnons étaient passés d'un instant d'espoir à celui d'irritation. Si cet auror exceptionnel se mettait à leur barrer la route, leur retraite ne serait guère aisée. Ils le reconnaissaient tous comme un excellent adversaire et un combattant très doué, il aurait donc mieux valu l'éviter le plus possible. Mais maintenant qu'il était présent le mal était fait, leur situation devenait plus dangereuse qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, mais ils n'abandonneraient pas pour autant.

De son côté Dumbledore était étonné de voir son vieil ami en ce lieu, mais aussi ravi qu'il vienne lui donner un coup de main. Il sourit alors d'un air supérieur qui déplut fortement à ses opposants.

Ceux-ci se tenaient sur le qui-vive prêts à toute attaque qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. Cependant rien ne vint. Maugrey était resté derrière les barrières et les regardaient bizarrement, selon Harry. Celui-ci eut une impression étrange et en fit part aux autres, cet homme avait définitivement quelque chose d'intriguant.

« C'est normal Harry, Fol'œil est connu comme l'un des meilleurs en partie à cause de ce qu'il cache sous son bandeau. Un œil de verre magique qui permet à son possesseur de voir à travers tout, aussi bien les portes que les capes d'invisibilité, ou autres. » expliqua son amant.

A son explication, l'auror sourit d'un air triste. Dire que celui qui expliquait cela était le responsable de ce corps répugnant, couverts de cicatrices atroces et d'objets clinquants et magiques.

Mais qu'importe les souvenirs en ce moment, il s'était décidé cette nuit à faire ce qu'il pensait être juste et de son propre chef, pas dicter par un autre. Il avait toujours été indépendant à la base mais Dumbledore avait su trouver les mots et les belles paroles pour l'enrôler dans un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Lui et le ministère n'étaient pas si différents en fin de compte, ils s'étaient tous faits avoir au moins une fois par le sale manipulateur que le Vieux directeur était en réalité.

Le Citron sur pattes l'enjoignit alors à les rejoindre pour que le combat débute sans plus attendre. Fol'oeil secoua la tête, lui qui se prétendait legilimens confirmé n'avait pas su lire en lui, dommage pour ses beaux projets.

Les deux bruns par contre avaient clairement lu la détermination dans ses yeux et son plan dans sa tête. Eux qui croyaient qu'ils allaient batailler, ils se trompaient finalement. Un regard suffit à Tom et Maugrey, ils lancèrent tous deux un sortilège de destruction sur le même endroit de la barrière de protection.

Leurs forces conjuguées eurent raison du champ de force. En quelques minutes ils parvinrent à former une brèche assez grande pour qu'ils s'y faufilent et déguerpissent. Mais bien sûr Dumbledore avait essayé de les arrêter. Harry l'occupa donc en lui lançant quelques sortilèges de magie blanche ou noire sans distinction, son but étant juste de distraire l'homme de son but premier.

La manœuvre finit par être payante, l'elfe passa avec son fardeau par le trou suivit de Tom, qui appela son compagnon à en faire autant. Le petit Potter obéit sans hésiter, se détachant du duel en balançant à son adversaire un stupéfix bien placé, qui atteignit sa cible.

Leur sauveur les mena assez loin de la maison et leur souffla de transplanner rapidement. Ils s'exécutèrent au plus vite… entraînant l'homme avec eux.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi, il les avait aidé après tout alors pourquoi l'emmener. Pour le torturer ? Il l'était déjà assez intérieurement. Pour autre chose ? Mais quoi, quelle raison avaient-ils ?

Le petit groupe atterrit aux grandes grilles du manoir Serpentard. L'elfe Noir s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur pour aller allonger son petit fauve dans leur chambre. Les trois autres l'escortèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les doubles portes du salon, où ils avaient laissé leurs camarades.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Maugrey à leurs côtés, les autres furent tout autant ravis que curieux de savoir ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Poulet venait faire ici.

« Alors, raconter comment ça s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? » demanda Sirius assez sur les nerfs. « Et Dawn, où est-il ? » « Du calme, Siri, lui répondit son filleul, Dawn semble allez bien, il est juste évanoui. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant que nous arrivions, mais je pense qu'on le saura bien assez tôt. Yûhi l'a emmené se reposer dans leur chambre. »

« Quant à monsieur Fol'œil, c'est Tom qui l'a fait venir avec nous. Sans doute pour le remercier de nous avoir aidé à nous échapper. » termina le garçon. « Oui, il est vrai que je voulais le remercier convenablement pour son aide. Et aussi pour lui dire autre chose, mais en privé. »

Là-dessus, le seigneur sombre s'excusa et emmena l'auror dans une autre pièce pour qu'ils discutent de certains sujets semblant les lier tous les deux.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, les jeunes garçons prirent eux aussi congé de leurs parents. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur ami et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Bien évidemment quand ils donnèrent leur raison, Severus, Sirius et Rémus leur emboitèrent le pas.

Après un long défilé de couloirs et de portes, ils parvinrent à la porte de la chambre que les deux elfes partageaient. Harry au devant de la troupe frappa doucement à la porte. Un léger entrer lui répondit, leur faisant comprendre d'être calme pour que le petit se repose correctement.

Ils entrèrent donc tous sur la pointe des pieds. Yûhi était assis à côté du lit, son visage était plus ou moins serein et ses yeux étaient rivés au visage de son amant. Ils exprimaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses : inquiétude, rage, amour. Sans surprise, ses amis l'entendirent jurer contre l'ignoble Vieux glucosé et ses manigances cruelles et inutiles. Son ennemi principal était Tom par tous les Saints, quel besoin avait-il de s'en prendre à un enfant innocent.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous dans la chambre, attendant le réveil du garçon pour connaître toute l'étendue des sévices subis chez le Vieux. Cependant, ils pouvaient déjà tous affirmés que leur haine envers lui serait encore décuplée.

Ce fut un bon quart d'heure plus tard que les premiers signes d'éveil se firent entendre. Un gémissement puis la crispation des draps, enfin les yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Sa voix était pâteuse et faible, ces paroles n'avaient été qu'un simple murmure. « Dawn chéri, enfin tu es réveillé ! » Deux grands bras forts l'enlacèrent fermement.

« Ouf ! On te racontera comment on t'a tiré de là, après que toi, tu nous ais expliqué ton enlèvement et ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore. » lui répondit Blaise. « Hé, je lui expliquerais parce que c'est moi qui y suis allé, toi t'es resté ici, je te rappelle. » s'outra le jeune Potter.

La petite joute avait eu bon effet sur l'ambiance qui se détendit légèrement, chacun spéculant sur la situation qu'avait vécue l'argenté. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait été prêt de la vérité. Dawn leur raconta tout depuis le début. Expliquant que Maugrey l'avait attrapé mais sans plus, connaissant sa réputation il aurait pu lui faire beaucoup plus.

L'homme était cependant remonté dans l'estime de tous pour son intervention lors de l'attaque de la maison.

Son meilleur ami lui raconta donc leur escapade pour venir le chercher et sa bataille contre Dumby, ainsi que la trahison de Fol'œil, qui semblait avoir quitté le camp de la lumière. Fallait-il encore le convaincre des idées politiques excellentes qu'avait le mage que tous désignaient comme un fléau.

C'est justement le sujet qu'avaient abordé les deux hommes dans le salon privé. Les arguments et les idéaux de Tom finirent par convaincre l'auror, qui représenterait un espion de choix au ministère.

Leur conversation se finissant, ils revinrent au salon et discutèrent de tous et de rien avec les familles. Ils furent rejoints assez vite par le reste de la troupe. Lorsque tous furent réunis, Alastor donna des excuses à celui qu'il avait enlevé, ainsi qu'à tout le monde pour le souci qu'ils s'étaient faits par sa faute.

« C'est oublier, Dumbledore vous manipulait, et c'est lui qui est responsable de tous ce qui a pu m'arriver. S'il ne vous avait pas donné d'ordres, vous ne vous seriez jamais intéressé à moi. » le pardonna le rescapé.

Durant la soirée, le vieil homme commença à connaître et apprécier tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Au point que lorsqu'un des enfants lui demanda comment il connaissait Tom, il leur raconta l'histoire qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« J'ai été son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal lorsqu'il était en quatrième année. Déjà à l'époque j'étais un ami intime de Dumbledore, et il me manipulait à son gré, malgré ma rude expérience des rapaces en tout genre que je pouvais capturer alors. »

« Au fil des jours, j'ai sympathisé avec Tom qui était l'un des meilleurs élèves qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ses devoirs parfait n'y étaient pas pour grand chose, c'était surtout sa puissance et sa maîtrise de la magie qui étaient extraordinaires. J'ai fini par le considérer comme un petit fils. Nous passions des soirées à discuter des sorts de défense. »

« Puis, un jour, le jeune Riddle m'a posé des questions sur la magie noire. Comme je savais depuis longtemps que c'était une magie perdue et rare, j'ai essayé de le dissuader. Malgré tout, il était fasciné par le sujet, à tel point qu'au bout de longues heures d'argumentation, il me convainquit de l'aider dans ses recherches et ses entraînements. J'avais beau dire, je connaissais des sorts de magie noire, car à mon époque et à Durmstrang surtout, où j'avais étudié, on enseignait encore cette matière. »

« Bref pendant nos heures libres, nous allions dans la salle sur demande pour pratiquer. Et puis, on ne sait comment Dumbledore a été mis au courant et nous a convoqué décrétant que faire pareille chose était stupide et révoltant. Nous nous sommes fait renvoyer quelques semaines. Mais, à l'époque, les professeurs de défense étaient très rares, il a été obligé de me reprendre. »

« Résultat, nous avons essayé de continuer discrètement nos entraînements, mais dans la forêt interdite cette fois. Il lui fallut plus de temps mais il découvrit tout de même le pot-aux-roses. Ainsi un soir, il déboula durant une de nos séances. »

« Ce soir-là, nous pratiquions le Crucio, son arrivée m'a déconcentré alors que Tom avait déjà lancé son sort. Mes balafres viennent de là, sa puissance était monstrueuse et avait entaillé une bonne partie de mon corps. »

« Le vieux s'est servi de ce prétexte pour nous sermonner et nous traiter d'irresponsables en manque de reconnaissance. Tom ne l'a pas supporté longtemps, il l'a attaqué. Pour se défendre, le directeur m'a jeté l'Impérium. Il a dès lors engagé le duel en mon nom. Même si je savais que c'était lui qui me l'ordonnait, c'était mon corps, et je n'étais pas assez fort pour lutter contre ce sort abominable. »

« A cause de cela, je m'en voulais déjà, Tom était étendu au sol amoché par de nombreux sorts. Mais le pire de tout fut quand il me libéra de son emprise. Il m'a fait tout un discours sur la perfidie que le gamin avait utilisé contre moi. Enragé, je me suis retourné contre lui et lui ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra. »

« Il a alors utilisé l'enfant comme bouclier. Et le rayon vert l'a atteint. Je ne sus que plus tard que Tom en excellent combattant avait crée un clone tout à fait réel qui avait tout pris à sa place. »

« A ma sortie d'Azkaban, grâce à mes aptitudes et au faux témoignage de Dumbledore, j'étais plongé dans la tristesse et le remord. Je croyais avoir tué le seul garçon pour qui j'avais de l'estime et duquel j'ai été le plus proche dans ma vie. Le Couillon de Vieux a profité de ma faiblesse pour m'enrôler dans son ordre. Vous connaissez toute l'histoire maintenant. »

« Oui, et il est temps d'aller au lit, il est une heure passé. » décréta Lily, presque en baillant. Tous convinrent que leur lit les attendait et ne se firent pas prié pour s'y rendre.

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Laisser plein de reviews pour me donner votre avis. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi !)


	33. Un merveilleux été

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant et le physique de… vous verrez bien.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, vampyse, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, stormtrooper2, Morgana Serpentard, Luffynette et Princesse Saeko.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il fait seulement cinq pages désolé ! Pour me rattraper c'est un chapitre très intéressant : révélations et beaucoup de romance. Je préviens aussi qu'après ce chapitre, les choses vont s'accélérer il ne resta donc plus énormément de chapitres 4 ou 5.

**Chapitre 32 : Un merveilleux été **

Le lendemain de cette journée éprouvante, tout le monde fit une longue grasse matinée, même Fol'œil qui se levait d'habitude à l'aube.

Après un bon et excellent petit-déjeuner, chacun vaqua à ses occupations et pensa à ce qui était sensé représenté la sixième année des jeunes à l'école. Les concernés avaient chacun des souvenirs joyeux et douloureux par rapport à Poudlard, les mauvais se référant surtout au directeur ou à son toutou.

Tout le groupe avait bien conscience que le poste qu'avait tenu Yûhi durant cinq ans allait lui être retiré, par les soins du Vieux. Il ne tolérerait jamais la liaison d'un professeur, une créature magique qui plus est, avec un élève. Le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis désormais déclarés jouait aussi dans la défaveur de l'elfe.

De toute façon, l'Haut Elfe avait déclaré devant tous qu'il ne pourrait plus enseigner à cause du bébé qui grandissait en lui. Tom et Harry avaient de toute manière pris parti de sermonner ceux qui auraient espéré le faire changer d'avis.

Dawn couvait efficacement son homme et le forçait à faire un peu d'exercice au lieu de passer son temps à la cuisine, à avaler tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Il passa aussi un moment à jongler avec les émotions changeantes de l'homme enceint, ainsi qu'avec les pulsions sexuelles qui commençaient à se multiplier.

Les autres vaguèrent de ci de là, les enfants continuant leur apprentissage sous la houlette de Severus et du seigneur des ténèbres. Les parents passèrent eux aussi du temps à s'entraîner sous les dures et inflexibles directives d'Alastor pour les préparer au maximum à la bataille finale, inévitable.

Les jours passèrent doucement, semblant sentir que les habitants du manoir devaient mettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées pour se préparer à l'année suivante. Ils présentaient tous que les événements n'allaient pas tarder à s'accélérer dans peu de temps.

Un jour comme les autres, alors que Dawn était retenu dans sa chambre par un beau brun excité, le groupe tint une réunion. Beaucoup donnèrent leur opinion sur la suite des événements, d'autres parlèrent de leurs projets pour la scolarité. La plupart des garçons étaient d'avis de quitter l'établissement.

Si la majorité fut pour, un certain homme assez important grogna. « Je suis aussi d'avis que vous vous éloigniez du Vieux mais pas tous. Un espion à l'intérieur de l'enceinte serait assez bénéfique pour nos plans. Particulièrement, s'il était assez doué pour convaincre les Serpentard de me rejoindre. Des gens en plus ne seraient pas de refus, surtout pour provoquer un effet de surprise assez large dans le propre territoire de notre ennemi juré.

« Moi, je veux bien rester. » déclara calmement Théo. Aucun ne songea à protester, le garçon était intelligent et fort, plein d'un jugement le plus souvent sage, il serait un leader parfait.

« Alors, si Théo reste, je ne bougerai pas non plus. Je veux être avec lui et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et puis mieux vaut deux têtes qu'une seule. » annonça Blaise naturellement. Tout plutôt que de rester éloigné trop longtemps de son petit amour.

L'affaire de l'école resta là. Drago et Alex avaient prévu de continuer leurs études dans une autre école de magie d'Europe, située en Italie, quant à Harry, il voulait aller à Durmstrang, étudié la magie noire plus à fond, pour être fin prêt à la guerre.

Quand aux adultes, ils resteraient ensemble chez leur maître pour bénéficier de l'entraînement de titan qu'Alastor mettait au point. Tom resterait à ses positions de mage noir, tout en gardant un œil sur Yûhi et son compagnon. Vu la direction que prenait la grossesse, il serait plus judicieux que le plus jeune des elfes soit encadré par un précepteur particulier.

En définitive, seuls Sirius et Severus resteraient avec Théo et Blaise à Poudlard. Ils avaient d'ailleurs une idée pour ne pas s'ennuyer à l'école, le moment venu. Ils allaient suggérer leur grand loup comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

Dans la chambre des deux elfes, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins… disons sérieuse. Yûhi était plutôt occupé à dévorer la bouche de son petit fauve. Celui-ci ne protesta pas content de pouvoir satisfaire son homme. Même si c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils le faisaient depuis hier soir.

Ce fut ce soir-là qu'Harry apprit une impressionnante nouvelle. Sa mère et son père lui expliquèrent les motivations qu'ils avaient caressées en entrant dans les rangs du lord. Il apprit également l'origine de sa mère, personne à part James, Severus, Sirius, Rémus et Tom ne savaient qu'elle était une descendante de Merlin. Ses pouvoirs et ceux de son enfant étaient grands grâce au sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Et c'était l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles, ils avaient accepté le pacte entre lui et Tom Riddle.

L'autre raison résidait dans le fait qu'une prophétie leur avait été prédite quelques jours avant sa naissance. Par elle, il était devenu le compagnon d'un mage noir et le Sauveur du monde sorcier, selon les espérances de Dumbledore qui avait été négligent et avait cru qu'un autre était destiné à l'être. Longdubat n'avait donc été qu'un pion manipulé par le Fêlé à cause d'une mauvaise déduction.

Il faut dire qu'il aurait pu avoir raison, cependant le sang de Merlin, qui reposait en lui, l'identifiait comme le véritable Sauveur. En fait Dumby n'avait pu entendre grâce à son espion qu'une partie de la prophétie. James lui répéta donc la prophétie dans ses moindres détails. Ils voulaient que leur enfant sache toute la vérité avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

_L'élu naitra lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_De par son sang, il deviendra roi _

_Et sauvera le monde de la folie_

_Et du despotisme d'un homme fourbe_

_Si l'enfant choisit la lumière_

_Le monde connaitra la paix prospère _

_Sous la houlette des deux rois de Médesis_

_Preuve en sera faite par le sang de la descendance _

_Si au contraire les ténèbres l'attirent_

_Il se fera manipulé injustement_

_Les scélérats et les peureux _

_Règneront et l'enfermeront _

_A jamais _

_Qu'importe alors, les deux opposés mourront _

_Et les ténèbres sanglantes gagneront _

_Le monde. _

_Le septième mois mourra…_

_L'élu apparaîtra_

« Voilà, fils. Tu sais tout. Notre ancien ami, Peter était un lâche et un traître, c'est lui qui a entendu et dévoilé les trois derniers paragraphes au Vieux Bouc. Et il en a tiré les mauvaises conclusions, puisqu'il ignorait les véritables origines de ta mère. » termina son père.

Harry leur fut reconnaissant de leur avoir enfin tout dit, mais il ne leur en voulait aucunement, il comprenait très bien qu'il n'était alors pas assez mûr pour comprendre leur décision. Il les remercia et prit congé d'eux pour aller retrouver Tom à qui il raconta tout.

Le mage lui confirma l'histoire et ajouta même qu'il fut l'un des premiers à le tenir dans ses bras quand il était né. Alors, il avait été rendre visite à ses amis à la maternité et il avait tout de suite senti un lien spécial entre eux. A ce moment-là, il n'était pas encore au courant pour la prophétie, les jeunes gens ne le renseignant que plus tard après avoir été bassiné pendant des heures par un Dumbledore fou et manipulateur, l'homme habituel quoi.

Suivi une petite séance de câlins, ils s'endormirent rapidement, leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à se faire ce soir-là une petite gâterie. Blaise et Alex faisaient subir la même chose à leurs beaux partenaires.

**Chambre de Théo et Blaise. **

Les deux garçons étaient juchés sur le lit, se dévorant littéralement la bouche. Seuls de légers gémissements rauques s'échappaient de leurs gorges, bien trop faibles pour distinguer qui laissait échapper des han et des oh.

Leurs baisers étaient brûlants de désirs, longs et sensuels, si bien que le brun entraîna sans problèmes son amant dans les méandres du plaisir. Il dispersa quelques baisers papillons sur le visage figé de plaisir, puis glissa doucement sa langue dans l'échancrure du pyjama.

Il couvrit la douce peau de sillons de salive brûlants, puis la mordilla tendrement, ancrant quelques marques d'appartenance sur les clavicules découvertes de son petit ange. De plus en plus affamé, il ne tarda pas à descendre sur le petit corps.

Il titilla un moment les bourgeons de chair avant de s'en désintéresser pour jouer avec le nombril sensible. Son joli compagnon ne résista pas à son envie de soupirer de contentement. Il ne réalisa pas non plus que ses mains s'étaient gentiment logées sur les cheveux soyeux de son torride démon.

Une fois que le jeune blond gémit assez à son goût, le rusé Zabini, changea de cible. Il posa rapidement ses mains sur les fesses blanches qui se soulevaient à sa rencontre et les massa d'une main experte. L'effet ne tarda pas à se faire connaître : le sexe de Théo se durcit bien plus et ses gémissements se transformèrent en légers cris d'extase. Ses fesses étaient sans aucun doute son point le plus sensible.

Content de lui, Blaise, tout en continuant de masser les deux lobes, prit le parti de lécher la jolie érection qui était devant son nez. Il la lécha un peu, insistant sur le gland et sa fente, avant de l'engloutir complètement.

Ses vas-et-viens sur la hampe ne tardèrent pas à rendre fou la pauvre victime du traitement. Le garçon ne cessa jamais de gémir et de murmurer combien c'était bon, et son amour éternel. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'ils se déversèrent et se nettoyèrent d'un sort, avant de s'endormir comme des bienheureux.

**Chambre Drago et Alex. **

Après le souper, ces deux-là s'étaient rapidement éclipsés. Ils avaient décidé de franchir le pas. Et ils le firent sans plus tarder en prenant leur bain ensemble. Alexandre s'était installé dans la baignoire, Dray assis de la même manière devant lui.

Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise que le blondinet sentit très vite quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Maintenant qu'il sentait le désir de son homme, il ne tarda guère à réagir, ce qui fit sourire espièglement le prince des démons.

Celui-ci posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule mouillée de son blond et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Une de ses mains coquines partit explorer le torse ferme et blanc, et tomba sur une petite proéminence avec laquelle elle s'amusa distraitement. Drago ne s'empêcha pas de se coller un peu plus sur le torse ferme derrière lui et de gémir un tantinet.

Le jeune Malefoy, ne voulant pas être en reste, commença à se frotter doucement contre la peau chaude, et enflamma progressivement les sens du beau démon. Les tétons durcirent dans son dos et cela le fit sourire, puis le sexe grossit encore un peu plus, et l'ancien Serpentard accentua ses frictions sur l'endroit qui devint douloureusement tendu.

Au bord du plaisir, Alex plaqua ses mains sur les bourgeons de chair et les fit tourner, puis les pinça fortement pour mettre l'arrogant aristocrate dans la même situation que lui. Sa tactique marcha admirablement bien, surtout lorsqu'il mordilla l'oreille à portée, point très sensible du fier blond.

Celui-ci gémit plus fortement à la petite morsure qu'on lui fit au lobe et faillit glisser dans la baignoire, ne se retenant à rien d'autre que son amoureux enfiévré. Les deux garçons coulèrent donc lentement vers le fond du bain.

Cependant, le brun réagit rapidement et rétablit leur position initiale, contre le bord. Après un échange de sulfureux baisers, Alex glissa ses mains sur le pénis et les fesses de son partenaire. Chacune s'occupa tendrement d'enserrer les deux objets de convoitise. Ainsi, Dray se retrouva à haleter de plaisir sous les caresses prodiguées à deux zones sensibles. Ses lèvres furent ravies quelques secondes plus tard par une bouche impatiente.

La chaleur monta d'un cran et la chair impatiente réclama sa délivrance chez les deux protagonistes. Sans plus tarder alors, le grand brun se retourna, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Il le positionna à sa convenance : mains posées au fond de la baignoire, fesses relevées légèrement.

Il enfonça lentement ses doigts mouillés dans l'antre de son beau soumis afin de le préparer. Les deux premiers entrèrent presque sans problème, le troisième arracha une légère grimace au blond. Le fils de Satan s'enfonça alors très doucement, lui murmurant des paroles pour le détendre.

Cela marcha parfaitement et les mouvements amples prirent un rythme effréné à l'aide de cours balancements de hanches. Ils gémirent de concert et le brun agrippa fermement l'érection de son compagnon, avant de la caresser à la même vitesse que ses mouvements sur l'arrière train du blond.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ils jouirent intensément et se séparèrent un peu, avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se câliner.

L'été fut sensiblement pareil que ce jour-là. Les mêmes scènes se répétèrent. Bien sûr, les entraînements ne furent pas négligés. Les jeux n'ont plus d'ailleurs.

Cependant, à la début août, les deux rois de Médesis se rendirent dans leur ville natale pour prévenir leur peuple de la guerre qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à mener. Ils furent très contents que certains les encouragent et que d'autres se proposèrent pour leur donner un coup de main. Ils refusèrent malgré l'enthousiasme dont les hommes faisaient preuve. Ils ne voulaient pas impliquer des innocents.

Ils repartirent donc de la ville très vite, sans savoir que deux personnes les avaient suivis dans le but de les aider.

Alors ? Donner votre avis, des reviews, je veux des reviews ! N'oublier que c'est ma nourriture, et je réponds à tous ceux qui sont enregistrés, parole. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi !)


	34. Début de l'année et du plan

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant et le physique de… vous verrez bien.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, vampyse, stormtrooper2, Luffynette, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, Morgana Serpentard et euh… Princesse Saeko (je sais pas si elle va continuer à lire).

Voilà mon petit chapitre (14 pages quand même). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le titre explique assez bien ce qui va se passer, je pense : Nouvelle école, nouvelle rencontre et le début du plan rallions le plus de gens possible.

**Chapitre 33 :**** Début de l'année et du plan**

Au 31 août, chacun des garçons se prépara aussi bien matériellement que psychiquement à l'année à venir. Pour certains les choses ne seraient pas de tous repos. La plupart d'entre eux devraient s'intégrer dans une autre école, mais les deux restants à Poudlard allaient devoir compter sur les réactions de la foule estudiantine quant à la disparition des autres membres du groupe.

Les choses ne seraient pas facile pour eux, encore moins si le Vieux et Longdubat s'y mettaient à cœur joie pour leur rendre la vie impossible.

Blaise était cependant optimiste sur les moyens qu'ils avaient à disposition pour rallier des élèves mais aussi pour tenir éloigner les petits curieux Gryffondoriens et leur grand manitou. Théo était du même avis à cela près qu'il voulait rester discret sur leurs agissements. Il souhaitait qu'ils travaillent progressivement pour que le Citronné ne se doute de rien et que la surprise soit plus grande au jour j.

Les adultes, eux, ne changeraient pas leurs habitudes, entre travail et entraînement au manoir, ils auraient largement de quoi faire. Quant à Yûhi, il avait pris la résolution de vivre calmement sa grossesse au château, ordonnant à son amant de revenir tous les soirs après ses cours à Durmstrang. Les mois s'égrenant, son besoin de contact aussi bien charnel qu'émotionnel était en train de grandir démesurément. Le pauvre Dawn allait devoir malgré lui supporter cela.

Cependant, il pourrait sans peine faire le trajet grâce au portoloin qu'il portait, comme tous les autres, autour de son cou.

Ce dernier jour de vacances ne fut donc consacré qu'à l'empaquetage de leurs affaires et à leur préparation psychologique pour les jours à venir.

Le lendemain, Les famille Zabini et Nott conduisirent leurs enfants au train pour Poudlard. Après quelques embrassades, ils montèrent dans le train et prirent possession d'un compartiment vide. Ils furent cependant vite rejoints par Pansy et Hermione, qui les avaient vus sur le quai.

Curieuses évidemment, elles prirent des nouvelles des autres qui n'étaient pas là. Lorsqu'elles furent mises au courant qu'ils avaient changé d'école, elles restèrent calmes, sachant comme tout le monde les rapports qu'ils entretenaient avec le directeur et Neville Longdubat.

Cela ne les empêcha pas d'annoncer tout haut que cette année n'allait pas être pareil sans eux pour mettre de l'ambiance. Les garçons acquiescèrent mais eurent un sourire énigmatique lorsqu'elles prononcèrent les quatre derniers mots.

Leurs sourires de connivence piquèrent la curiosité des deux filles, qui se promirent de découvrir ce qu'ils trafiqueraient une fois à l'école.

Au même moment, dans le château de Serpentard, Drago et son petit ami disaient au revoir à leurs parents. Un des mangemorts présent chez le lord allaient les escorter, puisqu'il avait lui-même une mission à remplir en Italie.

Ne resta donc bientôt qu'Harry et Dawn qui saluèrent leurs parents avant d'être entraîné par Bellatrix Lestrange jusqu'à l'air de transplannage. Ayant elle-même fait une partie de ses études à Durmstrang, elle avait été désignée pour les y conduire directement, plutôt que de leur faire emprunter le long chemin en bateau jusque là.

Les deux groupes arrivèrent donc en Italie et en Russie sans encombre, laissés aux portes de leur nouvel établissement par les deux mangemorts s'en allant remplir leurs missions respectives.

Là, ils furent pris en charge par le concierge des lieux, qui les mena rapidement au grand château qui leur servirait désormais de deuxième maison.

Si Poudlard était splendide, Durmstrang et l'Aeternam Magia étaient sublimes. Encore plus grande et majestueuses que l'école sorcière britannique, elles accueillaient beaucoup plus d'élèves, répartis selon leurs niveaux de magie et leurs potentiels.

Les quatre garçons allaient bientôt constaté par eux-mêmes le système de répartition de leurs nouvelles écoles. Complètement différent et moins sectaire que l'idée du choixpeau, la méthode utilisée pour répartir les élèves en groupe était plutôt innovante. Que ce soit les nouveaux arrivés ou les autres classes, on les jaugeait tous à leur arrivée et selon leur évolution, ils pouvaient changer de classe n'importe quand.

Ainsi, après avoir visité l'essentiel de leur futur lieu d'études, Drago et Alex furent emmenés dans la pièce du déjeuner, assez similaire à la grande salle, à cela près qu'il y avait beaucoup de petites tables dans la salle, la faisant ressembler plus à une classe qu'à autre chose. Cela dit, les bancs était cependant assez grands pour rassembler une huitaine de personnes.

On leur apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de place définie et que quiconque pouvait s'asseoir où il le désirait. Une femme les attendait au bout de la pièce, installée sur sa grande chaise derrière la table des professeurs. Les deux nouveaux eurent vite faits de comprendre qu'elle était la directrice de l'établissement.

« Ah ! Messieurs Malefoy et Whyllight je présume. Merci Sylvain, vous pouvez nous laisser. » L'homme s'exécuta, s'inclinant devant la femme souriante avant de sortir. Les Italiens étaient très respectueux et à part lors des cours, ils se pliaient à des formes de politesse assez fermes.

La jeune directrice rendit donc son salut à son concierge puis regarda ses nouveaux élèves. Elle leva un léger sourcil en les toisant avec un monstrueux sérieux. Elle pouvait voir leurs auras, et ce qu'elle voyait lui confirmait que ces deux là n'étaient pas des étudiants ordinaires.

« Bien jeunes gens. Veuillez vous asseoir un instant et dites-moi pourquoi vous avez décidé de changer d'école ainsi. » Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et le blond commença à lui parler des agissements de leur ancien directeur envers eux et ce qu'il avait fait à leurs familles.

Cela outragea Mademoiselle Gallea, elle leur sourit doucement pour les rassurer. Cependant, elle garda pour elle ses soupçons sur les deux jeunes hommes. Leur aura démoniaque était largement assez puissante selon elle pour que le vieil homme se tienne suffisamment à l'écart d'eux et de leurs familles.

Elle doutait aussi que le jeune Whyllight se trouve dans le même cas que son ami aristocratique. Tout la poussait à croire que ce garçon avait décidé de prêter main forte à la famille Malefoy et non qu'il avait été victime de grandes brimades à son ancienne école.

Après quelques questions sur le programme qu'ils avaient suivi, elle leur ordonna de se lever. Gallea ordonna au brun de s'avancer face à elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant le visage du gamin. Celui-ci eut un réflexe conditionné et recula de trois pas, suffisamment éloigné pour adopter une stratégie face à une éventuelle agression.

La directrice ne s'en fâcha pas, il fallait qu'ils aient au moins des bases de duel pour survivre dans son école. Certains des cours s'organisaient des duels et les étudiaient ensuite. Bien sûr, il y avait la DCFM qui utilisait beaucoup cette méthode mais aussi la Métamorphose et la magie noire, parfois les potions mais dans de rares simulations.

« Monsieur Whyllight, revenez près de moi, je ne vous ferais rien de douloureux, ayez confiance. » Il resta quand même sur ses gardes tout en approchant à pas de loup, guettant un mouvement imprévu.

Lorsqu'il fut à la même distance que précédemment, la jeune femme redirigea sa baguette sur son corps et elle lança un sort inconnu des deux amis. Elle n'avait pas menti, Alex ne ressentait rien ou presque, c'était comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bain. Il était seul entouré par une illusion, entouré par un rideau d'eau.

Il remarqua alors un faible rai de lumière sur la surface limpide. Il comprit à ce moment-là ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'analysait lui, son aura et sa magie.

La sensation s'estompa peu à peu, son examen semblait terminer. Iria Gallea resta muette un temps avant de rouvrir la bouche. « Eh bien, il apparaît que votre place sera dans notre niveau le plus haut. Sachez messieurs que notre école se divise en cinq niveaux. Le premier est destiné aux nés-moldus ou à ceux qui n'ont jamais pu pratiquer de la magie. Le deuxième se réfère aux enfants sorciers normaux, dont les parents les ont entraînés régulièrement aux sorts de bases. Le troisième est assez similaire, sauf que c'est là que nous plaçons les jeunes gens qui ont fait l'effort d'apprendre en autodidacte. »

« Le quatrième niveau correspondrait à peu près à votre troisième année en Angleterre. Que ce soit sous leur propre initiative ou celle de leurs parents, tous les enfants passent par ce point, Enfin, le cinquième est destiné à ce qu'on pourrait appeler des pratiquants professionnels ou des génies. »

« Je ne doute d'ailleurs pas que vous serez tous les deux répartis dans la même section. Alors à vous Monsieur Malefoy, approchez. » expliqua et ordonna la dame.

Drago fit donc la même expérience que son petit ami, en subissant l'analyse de sa future directrice. Celle-ci sonda avec la même rapidité le garçon devant elle. Elle sourit en constatant qu'elle avait vu juste, comme d'habitude. Elle remarqua cependant que, comme pour l'autre, un fil rouge entourait son cœur, signe qu'il était amoureux et en couple. Elle était bien l'une des seules prophétesses du pays à pouvoir se vanter de voir ce fil d'amour.

Elle annonça donc le niveau de répartition au petit blond, en pensant qu'ils étaient définitivement un joli couple. Elle était même quasiment sûre qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs depuis des lustres, et qu'ils n'en avaient sans doute pas conscience. Il y avait des jours où elle remerciait son don pour la mettre en garde sur ce genre de choses et ne pas être surprise au détour d'un couloir.

« Bon, je vous annoncerais ce soir au dîner devant les autres. Je vais maintenant vous conduire à votre chambre. Je pense que ça ne vous dérangera pas de la partager ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les garçons habituellement calmes rougirent de gêne. Etait-ce grâce à son analyse qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ? Sûrement. Merlin, ils espéraient avoir quand même un peu d'intimité dans cette nouvelle école. Qu'était-ce comme manie chez les directeurs d'école de toujours tout savoir !

**Russie, Durmstrang **

Monsieur Alevoï, le concierge de l'école, les avait fait entrer. Il les mena à petites foulées vers le château. Il était habitué à l'accueil de gamins transférés, mais il espérait définitivement à chaque fois échappé à ça !

Le fameux 'ça' se déclencha à la moitié du chemin. Les deux garçons eurent tôt faits de sortir leurs baguettes. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de les tester, ils n'y voyaient pas d'objection mais la chose aurait pu se révéler plus ardue quand même !

Un bête sort d'illusion et des animaux, typiquement russes, leur déboulèrent dessus. La question était de savoir où il pouvait bien entreposer des tigres à dents de sabres ! Dire que l'illusion n'était destinée qu'à les déstabiliser, c'était raté, les deux amis s'attendaient à pareil accueil de la célèbre école à la mauvaise réputation.

Les animaux furent donc en quelques secondes maitrisés, pétrifiés pour être exact, et les deux nouveaux venus continuèrent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Etonnant par ailleurs leur guide, qui n'avait pratiquement jamais vu pareil exploit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le petit groupe arriva au pied des portes du château. L'homme d'entretien grimpa les marches, les gamins derrière lui, puis sortit sa baguette. Les deux amis crurent qu'il allait la pointer sur les doubles battants, mais non. Réflexe de guerriers, ils dégainèrent leurs baguettes et tinrent en joue l'homme.

'_Un autre bon point pour eux, ceux-là n'ont pas l'air d'être de petites natures, tant mieux pour eux ma foi !'_ pensa le russe. « Ok, les petits, baisser vos baguettes, vos deux premiers tests sont réussis. Cependant, il vous en reste encore un à passer. »

Malgré l'avertissement, les deux étudiants restèrent sur leurs gardes, baguette en main. Décidément deux nouveaux très intéressants cette année. Le directeur allait être ravi de ce sang neuf et frais.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il les laissa comme ça et leur expliqua que les connaissances sur les duels étaient importantes, mais qu'elles ne faisaient pas toujours tout. Aussi quelques questions d'ordres générales sur les matières à venir leur furent posées. Questions auxquelles ils répondirent bien sûr correctement, mais qui ne savait pas que le Napel et le Tue-loup étaient la même potion ? Ou comment fut tué Karkaroff l'ancien directeur de l'école.

La réponse était facile, puisque celui-là même qui avait mis fin à ces jours était un de leur proche. La réponse était évidente : Maugrey, lorsqu'il était encore au service de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'il leur avait raconté son fumeux duel avec cet incapable. Le mangemort avait tenté de le fuir mais n'avait réussi qu'à se retrouver acculé, des combats se livrant partout dans le champ de bataille. Il s'était pris un Avada dans le dos alors qu'il suppliait l'aide de Bellatrix en train de se battre.

Enfin, on leur posa une petite devinette pour tester leur logique. « Je suis là depuis le commencement. Mais on ne m'a découvert que tardivement. Qui suis-je ? » Le gardien leur avait donné pour seul indice des initiales TE. Il n'avait pas précisé à quoi cela correspondait, et leur avait interdit de se consulter.

Les deux garçons n'en eurent pas besoin, la réponse leur apparaissait clairement, même s'il se révélait que l'on parlait d'un moldu. Ils firent donc la même réponse et ensemble. « Thomas Edison a découvert la lumière, mais elle était déjà présente sur Terre depuis des millénaires. »

Alevoï acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte. Il dirigea sa baguette dans une petite fente entre les deux battants et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il les conduisit d'un bon pas vers une série d'escaliers. Il les bourlingua pendant dix bonnes minutes dans un dédale de marches et de corridors interminables. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée, on entendait des voix à l'intérieur, ce devait être une réunion.

Leur guide, qui était un homme grand et brun, toqua sur le panneau de bois. Les murmures s'arrêtèrent, laissant une voix douce et chaleureuse lancer un « entrer » assez enthousiaste.

Kaen Alevoï s'exécuta et fit introduire les deux garçons dans la pièce. « Monsieur le directeur, voilà les deux nouveaux. Ils ont brillamment réussi les trois tests. » Son interlocuteur était assis dans son fauteuil derrière sa table de travail. Il semblait néanmoins faire près d'un mètre nonante, il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés courts et des yeux d'un bleu glacé.

« Merci Kaen, tu peux y aller. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux messieurs. » annonça l'homme. Le concierge prit donc congé et laissa les deux nouveaux aux prises avec leur nouveau directeur.

La deuxième voix appartenait à un autre homme bien moins grand, en fait un jeune garçon d'à peu près l'âge d'Harry et Dawn. Ceux-ci jaugèrent les deux hommes qu'ils avaient en face d'eux et n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés. Il émanait d'eux une aura et une énergie que les deux garçons n'avaient jamais vu. Cependant les deux anglais comprirent très vite à qui ils avaient à faire : des vampires. Leurs livres de Défense ne leur rendaient pas grand hommage quand à leurs puissances des ténèbres et à leurs prestances.

Tous les deux étaient assez impressionnants, leur magie tournoyait autour d'eux, puissante et presque suffocante. Si Dawn et Harry n'avait pas été habitué à vivre en présence de démons et de loups-garous, ils auraient pu être plus nerveux qu'ils ne l'étaient pour l'instant.

De leurs côtés, les deux vampires les sondèrent également. Ils furent aussi impressionnés de constater l'étendue de leur magie et leur nervosité moindre face à eux que tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré à présent.

Enfin le silence fut brisé lorsque l'adulte se leva et vint serrer la main des deux nouveaux. « Bienvenue, les garçons. Je suis sûr que vous allez apporter un peu plus d'animation dans cette école. Mais d'abord, il me faut vous répartir. Lukas, tu viens avec nous ? »

Le garçon qui était resté planter près du bureau acquiesça et se déplaça lentement, avec une grâce féline, jusqu'à eux. Il passa devant ses deux camarades sans leur prêter grande attention. Les deux amis furent donc de nouveau entraînés dans les couloirs. Cette fois, ils ne marchèrent que cinq minutes avant d'arriver dans une immense pièce.

La Grande Salle de Poudlard faisait pâle figure face à la salle où ils étaient. Le plafond devait bien se trouver à cinq mètres de hauteur et la largeur devait à peu de choses près être équivalente. En longueur, elle devait être identique à la Salle de leur ancienne école.

Derrière eux, les portes se refermèrent, les coupant tous les quatre aux yeux du monde. « Voilà, le réfectoire messieurs, votre répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes. Le temps que j'appelle le cercle de magie, mettez-vous à l'aise. »

Harry et Dawn se regardèrent un instant puis dans un même ensemble enlevèrent leurs vestes. Leur nouveau directeur s'était placé au centre de la pièce, il avait les mains jointes et murmurait des paroles inaudibles dans une langue inconnue. Une légère lueur attira leurs yeux. Au niveau des pieds de l'incantateur un rai de lumière rouge dessina progressivement un cercle aux gravures compliquées.

Une fois le cercle complètement tracé, le vampire qui l'avait invoqué desserra ses mains et se retourna vers eux. Souriant, il invita Dawn à commencer le premier.

Un peu nerveux, le garçon aux cheveux argentés hésita une seconde, mais juste une seconde. Il vint se placer au centre du cercle près de l'homme et le regarda avec curiosité. Qu'allait-il faire ou plutôt qu'allait-il se produire avec ce dessin gravé au sol ? Il ne l'avait sûrement pas invoqué pour rien.

Le grand blond lui sourit puis bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il reparut près d'Harry, puis fit un geste avec ses doigts. Le cercle se mit alors à briller et la lumière enveloppa le garçon juché au centre.

Le garçon se retrouva seul et ébloui par l'intense luminosité qui l'entourait. Il ne resta aveugle que peu de temps, au bout de quelques secondes, une sensation familière lui chatouilla le nombril. L'incantation magique avait le même effet que les portoloins.

Quand enfin, il tâta la terre sous ses pieds, il se permit de rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'effet de la surprise et de la forte lueur. La pièce dans laquelle il était maintenant n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'endroit majestueux d'avant. Le sol de pierre dur n'avait pour ainsi dire pas changé mais de petites fenêtres parsemaient tous les murs. La blondeur du soleil se réfléchissait dedans et convergeait vers un splendide miroir placé en face de lui.

En un instant, Dawn remarqua qu'une ombre se profilait sur le miroir ? Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. La silhouette se précisa et le jeune garçon ne nota pas de présence dans la pièce. Enfin un homme aux cheveux mi-longs argentés apparu dans la glace. Des yeux dorés le regardèrent fixement, tentant de l'évaluer si cela était possible pour une image capturée dans un miroir.

« Eh ho ! Je ne suis pas une image capturée, petit idiot. Je suis bien réel ! D'ailleurs je vais te le prouver. De toute façon, j'aurais dû sortir d'ici pour te jauger convenablement, toi et ton copain. » déclara d'une voix ferme et autoritaire l'homme.

L'homme, ou quoi que ce fût, passa à travers le miroir, aussi facilement que s'il avait passé une simple porte. « Bon, assez palabré, passons au vif du sujet. » annonça l'apparition. Dawn était resté figer, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait.

« Ho ! Petit ! On se réveille ! » cria un bon coup l'adulte. « Hein ! Mais… euh… enfin ! Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ? Comme si c'était normal ce que vous venez de faire ? Eh ben, désolé mais ce n'est pas naturelle une telle chose ! Expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait ça, et surtout dites-moi qui vous êtes. » s'excita le jeune étudiant.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions moi ? Non, alors pas la peine de perdre notre temps, jeune humain. » s'énerva un tantinet l'homme, semble-t-il assez pressé. « C'est que j'ai un petit truc sur le feu là ! Alors on va la faire courte ! » poursuivit-il avec une voix et un air qui disaient de ne pas l'énerver plus.

« Bon, comme vous voulez, mais pour votre info, je ne suis pas humain, je suis un elfe moi monsieur. Et je n'ai pas toute la journée non plus ! Je suis juste curieux. » répliqua Dawn, habitué à ce ton avec ses parents et le seigneur des ténèbres.

L'entité fut surprise de la répartie et aussi par la nouvelle. Il scanna alors l'aura du garçon et ne put que se résigner à admettre qu'il avait bien un elfe sous les yeux. Et d'ailleurs un elfe assez… familier ? Il ressemblait en effet beaucoup à une de ses connaissances.

« J'y crois pas Orion ! C'est toi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es si petit, non tu n'es pas mon ami Orion. » s'étonna l'adulte. « Non, Je ne connais pas d'Orion, mon nom est Dawn. » « Par le sang de Merlin ! Dawn ? C'est ainsi qu'il voulait appeler son fils. Oh, oui je comprends mieux à présent cette puissance et cet air familier. Tu es bien son foutu rejeton. Ah ! Il pourra se vanter d'avoir un gamin fort et plein de ressources ! »

« Quoi ! Quoi ! Mon père ! Nom d'une bouse de dragon, j'ai encore un père quelque part ? » s'interrogea Dawn à voix haute. « Evidemment que tu as un père. Les elfes ne meurent pas facilement. La preuve je suis toujours là ! » se vanta le grand argenté.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? » redemanda le jeune elfe. « Mm ! Qu'importe ! Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses. » Le gamin était sur le point de s'énerver que ce grand malade évite toujours cette question. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de lancer une réplique acerbe. Son vis-à-vis leva une main en signe de paix, puis quelques secondes après, un curieux objet apparut dans la main tendue.

On aurait dit une boussole, mais quand l'homme sortit du miroir lui fourra dans la main, le garçon remarqua que l'objet n'indiquait pas de direction. Non, il y avait une aiguille et quatre symboles à la place des lettres d'orientation habituelles. Quatre dessins : le feu, l'eau, le vent et la terre.

Dawn regarda une fraction de seconde l'homme et sa mine pour savoir quoi faire. Il rejeta son attention sur le cadran et constata que la flèche tournait sans s'arrêter sur un point précis. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus pour que l'indicateur se stoppe finalement sur l'élément du vent.

« Et bien voilà, mon jeune ami. Tu appartiens à l'ordre du vent. Dis-le au directeur de Durmstrang. Et transmets-lui mon bonjour. » clôtura la vision qui le renvoya enfin au temps présent.

Le corps de son ami elfe reparut enfin, soulageant Harry, qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Dawn sortit du cycle et s'approcha de son ami, lui souriant pour le rassurer. Son air légèrement renfrogné alerta cependant un peu son ami. En attendant, le directeur vampirique attendait que le gamin daigne lui donner son ordre. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire avec le salut de l'étrange homme enfermé dans ce cercle bizarre.

Enfin ce fut le tour du petit brun d'entrer dans cette drôle de gravure. Le rite se répéta, englobant le garçon dans la lumière et le déposant lestement dans ce monde des dimensions intermédiaires.

L'argenté était encore là, surprenant le nouvel arrivant par sa ressemblance avec Dawn. D'entrée de jeu, il demanda à l'homme s'il avait un lien de parenté avec le garçon qui l'avait précédé. « Oh ! Observateur le gamin. Pour être franc, pas vraiment un lien direct, je ne suis que son oncle, un bon ami de son père c'est tout. »

Le gamin comprit très vite que celui qui se tenait devant lui était à moitié elfe en vérité. Mais pourquoi son visage lui paraissait si familier, en exemptant l'air de famille avec son ami ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le dit homme qui, bien qu'il adorait être adulé, n'appréciait pas particulièrement cet examen là.

« Bon, comme je l'ai dit à mon neveu, même s'il n'est pas au courant, je veux pas perdre de temps. Alors attrapes, mon petit ! » déclara-t-il en lançant la boussole. Harry l'étudia rapidement. Comme pour son ami, l'aiguille tourna un moment. Elle vacilla très souvent aux abords des signes. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant le symbole du vent.

« Et voilà, mission terminée. Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir aller finir mon affaire avec mon amant. Tchao, gamin. » Il ne put s'en aller bien loin. Le miroir était bloqué et ne s'ouvrait plus. Les nouveaux élèves étaient décidément énervants.

« Dis donc, toi ! Enlèves immédiatement ce sort de blocage de mon miroir. » cria l'homme. « Non » répondit calmement Harry. « Je viens de me souvenir où je vous ai déjà vu… Monsieur Salazar Serpentard. »

« Ah oui, et où cela je te prie ? Ce n'est pas par ce que j'ai un lien de parenté avec un de tes amis, que tu peux être familier avec moi, petit prétentieux ! » déclara froidement le célèbre fondateur, qui n'avait aucunement démenti l'identité qu'on lui prêtait.

« Et c'est vous qui me traiter de prétentieux, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Et puis, Dawn n'est pas le seul de mon entourage qui soit lié à vous. Mon âme sœur l'ait encore plus, et donc moi aussi, puisque je partage son sang. Le nom de votre descendant ne doit pas vous être inconnu, vous qui devez souvent vous renseigné par le biais de ce miroir. »

« Rooh ! Sale petit perfide. Ainsi, tu es l'amant de Tom et de surcroît un peu mon gendre. Eh bien, je ne suis pas excessivement ravi de te connaître. Mais que puis-je faire ? Rien, je n'en ai pas le temps et pas l'envie non plus. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et finir mon amant, tu piges. Alors débloque ce miroir. »

« Bon, comme vous voulez, après tout je vous ai déjà bien maté. Je pourrai m'en vanter un peu. Oh et au fait, je vois enfin d'où vient la beauté de mon Tom, merci pour cela. » termina le garçon avec un sourire légèrement pervers.

Le miroir fut débloqué, Salazar s'y précipita et retourna auprès de son cher Godric. Quant à Harry, il repartit par le tourbillon de lumière avec lequel il était venu. Il eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir le fabuleux miroir des dimensions. L'objet avait attiré son attention, la petite phrase gravée sur son sommet, particulièrement.

« segâs el elpme tnocs iamr inev a'ler èpse.» Phrase assez énigmatique ainsi, mais le jeune prince des ténèbres l'avait presque de suite déchiffrée. Elle se révélait plein de bon sens, c'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours aimé fonctionner. Et il se promit de faire tout son possible pour suivre ce simple conseil.

La colonne de magie le ramena très vite, dans la salle à manger de Durmstarng. Il y retrouva Dawn à qui il transmit les amitiés de son oncle, en lui révélant également son identité. Le garçon fut étonné, mais aussi assez content, ils venaient quand même d'apprendre qu'ils étaient parents. Certes éloigné mais bon, c'était une chose de plus qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

Après cela, le jeune Potter révéla son ordre au directeur. Celui-ci ne fut guère étonné, en général les petits génies et les bosseurs se retrouvaient très souvent dans l'ordre du vent. A l'inverse de ceux de la terre, qui ne comptaient pas beaucoup de membres, et qui ne prenaient pas tant à cœur la connaissance et la puissance. En fait, disons-le franchement c'était un amalgame de ceux qui détestaient étudiés et ceux qui ne faisaient pas grand cas des études. Pourquoi ils étaient là alors ? Simplement par obligation et intervention des parents pour leur enseigner quelque chose.

L'ordre du feu et de l'eau ressemblaient nettement plus à celui où étaient entrés les deux nouveaux venus. A cela près qu'ils y avaient des personnes avec un caractère plus fougueux que d'autre dans celui du feu. Il aurait pu s'apparenter à la maison Gryffondor à Poulard. En contrepartie, l'eau s'associait aux Serpentard de par leur calme apparent et leur ruse.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait pris l'entretien des deux garçons avec Salazar, le fondateur de l'école, Lukas n'avait cessé d'observer son directeur et professeur de DFCM. Celui-ci s'était plutôt concentré sur le cercle magique, légèrement gêné du regard insistant et pénétrant de son élève préféré.

« Bon, les garçons. Il est tard, je suis persuadé que Lukas ici présent sera ravi de vous montrer vos chambres. Je vous revois tous au dîner. » déclara l'homme.

L'appelé s'avança en maugréant une phrase du style : « Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter, au nom de Dral. » Il ne prononça cependant plus une parole quand il arriva à la hauteur de l'adulte. Harry et Dawn le suivirent, se posant décidément des questions sur les rapports existants entre ces deux là.

Malgré tout avant de sortir, le jeune Snape-Black se souvint d'une chose. « Au fait, Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous appelez, monsieur le directeur. » « Oh ! Je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs. Val de Dral pour vous commander, les petits. Allez sortez vite d'ici ! Je suis sûr que vous avez envie de vous reposer après toutes ces épreuves. »

Aucune parole ne fut échangée sur le chemin du dortoir. Mais le guide faisait l'objet des attentions des jeunes anglais, tant pour son comportement naturel que pour son attitude vis-à-vis de leur désormais directeur.

Enfin, le petit groupe arriva devant un pan de mur tout à fait banal. Enfin, presque le jeune russe déclencha un mécanisme en tapotant un point précis de la surface lisse. Les garçons le mémorisèrent et entrèrent dans la salle commune.

L'endroit était décoré toute en simplicité, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Celle-ci était encadrée par plusieurs fauteuils et sofas. Un tapis doux d'un beige presque blanc couvrait le sol. Une bibliothèque de livres aux sujets variés complétait la pièce, s'étalant sur toute la longueur du mur opposé à la cheminée.

Au fond de la pièce, deux grandes portes menaient aux chambres. Ces dernières étaient occupées par deux colocataires. Le couloir qu'ils traversèrent donc était long. Cependant la chambre des arrivants se trouva être une des premières du couloir. Lukas les fit donc entrer, puis prit congé d'eux pour aller lui-même se reposer dans la sienne.

« Tu ne les trouves pas un peu bizarre ces deux là ? » demanda Dawn. « Si, et ça n'a rien à voir avec leur condition de vampire. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a plus qu'une relation directeur-élève entre eux. » lui répondit son ami, en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas plus, ils avaient de toute façon tous leur temps pour enquêter sur cette étrange relation. Ils profitèrent des quelques heures avant le dîner du soir, pour dormir un peu, les émotions du début d'après-midi ayant été assez importantes.

**Poudlard, le lendemain. **

Blaise et Théo se réveillèrent très tôt comme à leur habitude. Après leur toilette, ils allèrent dans le Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Pansy était déjà là, en train de discuter avec Hermione à la table des Serpents. Quand les deux filles les virent arriver, elles leur jetèrent un regard plein de curiosité.

Elles étaient persuadées que cette année ne serait pas comme les autres en bien des points. Et les deux amantes étaient intimement persuadées que c'était ces deux là qui seraient les instigateurs des changements. Elles étaient d'ailleurs bien convaincues de trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire et le pourquoi de la chose.

Mais ce matin-là il n'arriva rien. Chacun reçut son emploi du temps et partit à ses cours avec plus ou moins bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient un peu boudeurs, car ils avaient presque tous leurs cours en commun. Ce mardi-là, ils commençaient avec la DCFM, avec Rémus Lupin comme professeur.

Et oui, ses deux amants l'avaient convaincu de venir enseigner avec eux. Et Dumbledore avait été obligé de l'accepter n'ayant pas d'autres candidats pour le poste.

Le cours se passa très bien, le nouveau prof avait charmé tout le monde avec ses manières polies et sa pédagogie innée. Hermione n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à lever la main pour répondre à une question, ou pour en poser une.

Lupin s'était donc facilement intégré avec les enfants, mais aussi avec les professeurs, qui se rappelait à quel point il était un excellent élève.

La journée avait parfaitement continué avec le cours de Métamorphose et de Botanique. Tout avait été calme, si on exceptait bien sûr les questions incessantes des Serpentard et des Serdaigle sur la disparition des membres du groupe.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la semaine que des choses intéressantes arrivèrent aux oreilles attentives des nouvelles enquêtrices en herbes. Comme à leurs habitudes, elles s'étaient retrouvées à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. C'est en cherchant un livre pour son devoir de Métamorphose que Pansy entendit, tout à fait par hasard, une conversation peu banale.

« Et tu dis qu'ils tournent autour de certains sangs-purs et de sangs-mêlés de Serdaigle ? Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent quand même ces deux là. Je me disais que comme leur leader est parti, ils s'étaient calmés. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. »

La jeune brune eut vite fait d'additionner deux et deux, quand elle eut remarqué à quel maison appartenait les deux garçons qui conversaient de l'autre côté de l'étagère.

Elle s'empressa d'aller donner l'info à son amie. « Blaise et Théo mijotent quelque chose c'est certain. Mais tout ça me semble trop démesuré pour qu'il s'agisse d'une farce. Non, je suis persuadée qu'il y a autre chose, bien plus gros qu'une simple revanche sur le directeur ou sur Longdubat. » déclara pensivement Hermione.

La Serpentard lui promit de les espionner un peu dans leur salle commune pour comprendre leur but. Elle était sûre aussi que ces deux là ne se concentraient pas sur une blague. Alex et Drago l'auraient sans doute fait, mais eux étaient bien trop prudents et discrets pour élaborer une chose aussi grossière, ou qui aurait pu se répandre si facilement.

Au contraire même, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient tout cela sciemment, pour que cela se répande. C'était très curieux, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien nécessité une telle opération de deux gars aussi rusés qu'eux ? Les deux amies se promirent une nouvelle fois de tout faire pour élucider au plus vite ce mystère.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent donc, chacune rejoignant sa salle commune. Coup de chance pour Pansy, ses deux proies étaient en train de parler à une jeune fille de septième année. Elle s'approcha donc discrètement pour entendre leur conversation. Malheureusement, alors que Blaise parlait effectivement à la fille, Théo lui faisait semblant d'y participer. Il faisait le guet en vérité, et signala rapidement à son petit copain de changer d'endroit.

Celui-ci s'exécuta en douceur pour ne pas paraître suspect, ils étaient cependant assez habiles pour diriger leur MRS, mouvement rebelle silencieux, avec efficacité. Le brun continua son discours à la jeune fille en l'entraînant naturellement dans un endroit hors de portée des oreilles d'une certaine brune.

C'est ainsi qu'ils procédaient depuis deux jours pour rallier Serpentard et Serdaigle. Ou du moins ceux qui avaient sympathisé avec eux ou avec leurs amis.

**Aeternam Magia, école de sorcellerie d'Italie. **

L'arrivée des deux nouveaux avaient excité la curiosité de tous. Les autres jeunes gens de leur maison leur avaient posé un monceau de questions. Ils avaient répondu à tous avec une patience exceptionnelle, ce qui était rare chez eux au vu de leurs caractères.

Le calme était finalement revenu quand tout le monde fut rassasié de poser des questions et surtout d'avoir toutes les réponses à leurs interrogations. Leur histoire avec leur ancien directeur fit très vite le tour des étudiants, leur récoltant leurs soutiens et pour certains un peu de pitié.

Lorsqu'enfin le repas se termina, Drago et son petit-ami furent raccompagnés à leur chambre par leurs nouveaux camarades. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Dès qu'ils avaient fermé leur porte, ils avaient fait leur toilette puis s'étaient écroulé de tout leur long sur leur couchette. Ils dormirent ensemble dans le même lit comme des bienheureux jusqu'au matin.

Leur première journée fut plutôt calme découvrant simplement l'école et les nouveaux cours. La Magie noire les avait vivement intéressés de même que la magie ancienne, les langues étrangères, leur enseignant l'Italien, le Français et quelques autres langues. La legilimencie et l'occlumencie ne les intéressait pas spécialement, ayant eu un excellent professeur chacun. Le fils de Satan se devait d'être un maître dans cette notion évidemment, pour ne pas être découvert par les mortels. Quant à Dray, c'était tout naturellement son cher parrain, Sev' qui lui avait tout enseigné.

Bref, la plupart des cours se révélaient instructifs et ludiques, mais certains, à cause de leur grande maîtrise, leur parurent insipides.

Leur semaine s'écoula lentement, apportant son lot de moments forts et de détente. Les deux garçons firent sensation auprès de plusieurs de leurs professeurs. D'abord l'homme qui leur enseignait la Métamorphose fut impressionné de les voir sous leurs apparences d'animagus. Ce fut ce jour-là d'ailleurs que Drago s'énerva pour la première fois. Les filles, gagatisantes devant sa mignonne petite tête d'hermine l'avait intégralement décoiffé !

Encore heureux que ce fut le dernier cours de la journée, car Alex put le ramener à toute vitesse dans la chambre. Et une fois que son cher blond eut retrouvé son corps, il lui murmura qu'il était vraiment sexy avec les cheveux en bataille. Cela se termina évidemment par une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Puis, ils se firent remarqués par leur excellent travail en potion. Quand ils prononcèrent le nom de Severus Snape comme mentor pour cette discipline, le prof leur avait sauté dessus, avant de se reprendre. Ils avaient du passer toute leur pause déjeuner à parler de leur potioniste préféré à son soi-disant plus grand fan.

Enfin au cours de Duel, ils avaient fait montre d'une telle puissance, que presque tous les étudiants s'étaient vu propulsés avec vigueur contre le mur de la classe.

Leurs exploits scolaires ne les avaient pas empêchés de s'amuser, ou de profiter de l'autre à des fins… érotiques. Les deux garçons avaient même profité de leur chambre, isolée avec un sort évidemment, pour tester de nouvelles positions. Et se documenter dans des livres de la bibliothèque pour améliorer leurs techniques, avec des expériences à l'horizontale à la clé.

Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les avait encore vus s'embrasser au coin d'un couloir, chose qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement.

**Durmstrang, Russie. **

Le lendemain de leur présentation face à tous les élèves, où ils avaient été légèrement gênés, et mitraillés de questions, les deux garçons se levèrent de bonne heure. Après leur rite matinal, ils sortirent de la chambre à la recherche de la salle de réfectoire.

Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas longtemps, retrouvant rapidement le chemin, grâce à leurs excellentes mémoires. Cependant ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin, ce qui les surprit un peu.

Arrivé devant les portes, grandes ouvertes, ils entendirent une légère rumeur. Apparemment tout le monde se levait très tôt ici. Sans se faire remarquer, pensèrent-ils, ils prirent place à une table où il y avait déjà quelques élèves, dont Lukas.

Celui-ci les remarqua et nota distraitement qu'il semblait être leur nouveau centre d'intérêt. Chose qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup, il n'avait guère besoin que deux fouineurs trop curieux viennent empiéter sur lui et son lien particulier avec Val.

Cependant, les deux garçons ne s'en prirent pas au jeune vampire pour leur première journée. Ils furent bien trop occupés avec les cours, qui paraissaient pour le moins intéressant. Duel, Magie noire, Potions, Magie élémentaire, Runes avancées et enfin DCFM. Ils avaient hâte d'assister au cours de ce drôle de directeur, pas du tout ordinaire.

Leur emploi du temps leur fut très vite distribuer et furent ravis de lire que leur premier cours se révélait la Magie noire, suivi par l'Histoire de la Magie, en espérant que ce prof-là ne soit pas un fana des gobelins comme Binns.

Les deux cours furent extrêmement intéressants. Ils avaient débuté directement par de la magie noire pratique, à exécuter sur un mannequin évidemment. Quand ce fut leur tour de lancer un Crucio sur l'épouvantail, tout le monde fut atterré par leur puissance. Si les enfants de Durmstrang avaient bien amochés la cible, eux l'avaient carrément déchiquetée en petits morceaux.

Quant à l'Histoire, il n'y avait plus de gobelins, oh joie ! Enfin ils apprirent des choses intéressantes. Les premiers magiciens considérés comme mages noirs ou le duel entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Bref, des histoires plus fantastiques et captivantes que tous ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre jusque là. De plus, l'air joyeux et la façon d'enseigner de Monsieur Stelborg rendait la matière plus abordable que leur ancien fantôme de Poudlard.

Enfin, l'après-midi leur apporta la réponse à leur interrogation sur le directeur et ses méthodes d'études. Toujours guilleret, il invita le groupe à entrer et à prendre place.

Ce fut un cours animé, débutant par une théorie amusante sur les loups-garous et leurs cousins les tigres-garous. Chaque élève dut répondre à une question. Peu se trompèrent dans leur réponse, et si tel était le cas, le prof ne les reprenait pas violemment. Au contraire, il les arrêtait avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent et leur expliquait simplement les choses.

Suite à cela, vint toujours sur un mannequin, mais en forme de loup mouvant, la partie pratique. Tous sans exception grâce aux explications du prof réussirent à se débarrasser du loup. Mais évidemment, ne faisant jamais comme tout le monde, Harry et Dawn se firent remarqués.

Tous deux au lieu de repousser le loup, comme le demandait l'exercice, le plaquèrent au mur, à cause de leur puissance démesurée. Cependant, cela ne fut pas le plus extraordinaire. Non celui qui força l'admiration de tous, ce fut Lukas. Lui ne repoussa pas le loup avec sa magie, mais avec ses mains. Il l'avait enfermé dans une étreinte d'acier et aurait pu lui arracher la tête si Val ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Malgré cette démonstration, cela n'empêcha pas Harry et Dawn de le prendre à part un jour de la semaine. Et là, ils lui posèrent la question fatidique, après avoir étudié son comportement lorsqu'il était auprès du directeur.

« Dis-nous, pourquoi tu regardes notre vampire de directeur ainsi ? Est-ce que par hasard… Tu serais un admirateur secret amoureux de lui ? »

Voilà, je vous laisse là-dessus. Moi sadique ? Non, pas du tout. Puis, je sais ça n'a pas l'air important comme ça mais les deux vampires de Russie auront quand même un certain rôle à jouer. Allez reviews, les gens s'il vous plait ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyant). Désolé, je suis un peu crevée ce matin, je crois que j'ai chopé un rhume.


	35. Mouvements dans les écoles

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant et le physique de… vous verrez bien.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, vampyse, stormtrooper2, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, pti. Diablotin, mamanline, Morgana Serpentard, Tara Baxter Cullen.

Bonjour, tout le monde, voilà mon petit chapitre (fais quand même 13 pages !). Après mon sadisme de la dernière fois que je vous explique enfin la relation entre… Vous savez qui (non ?) et il y aura aussi la suite du plan de Tom ainsi que des rebondissements à Poudlard.

Je vous ai remis le dernier paragraphe du précédent chapitre, pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin de relire. Bonne lecture.

« Dis-nous, pourquoi tu regardes notre vampire de directeur ainsi ? Est-ce que par hasard… Tu serais un admirateur secret amoureux de lui ? »

**Chapitre 34 : Mouvements dans les écoles. **

Le jeune vampire n'eut aucune réaction, ni gêne ni colère, rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, où il regarda les deux garçons sans sentiment apparent, il parla enfin. « Non, mais pour qui vous prenez vous. Ce qu'il représente pour moi ne vous regarde pas. Je ne vous dirais rien, et vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à vous dire la vérité. »

Là-dessus, Lukas voulut s'éclipser, mais Dawn l'arrêta. Parfois son sadisme pouvait être pire que tout ce que ses amis pouvaient imaginer. « Donc, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on lui raconte ce qu'on croit. Je suis sûr qu'après cela il ne te considérera plus de la même façon. »

« Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et profond, s'il vous plait. Maintenant hors de mon chemin, avant que je ne perde patience et te dévisse la tête. » répliqua toujours calmement le jeune garçon.

A son ordre, l'elfe se retira de son champ de vision. Le russe s'en alla donc dans sa chambre, pour ne plus subir les interrogatoires insensés des deux nouveaux monsieur-je-me-crois-tout-permis.

Ces deux là justement étaient de plus en plus captivés par le mystère que leur nouveau camarade laissait planer sur sa relation avec l'autre vampire. Ils étaient donc déterminés à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et si ce n'était pas par un ce serait grâce à l'autre.

Comme les deux amis avaient toute leur après-midi de libre, ils décidèrent de s'en prendre directement au second concerné. Ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas cours cet après-midi-là, ils se rendirent donc à son bureau.

Val y était occupé à lire quelques documents administratifs. Il fut surpris quand on frappa à la porte, puisqu'il n'attendait personne. Il crut que c'était Lukas qui venait de nouveau lui rendre visite, et il hésita à ouvrir.

Il fut plus rassuré une fois qu'il eut senti la magie puissante de deux humains. Comme leurs magies étaient facilement identifiables, il les laissa tous deux entrer rapidement. « Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Snape, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Le petit brun referma soigneusement la porte et y apposa un sort de silence, pour que la conversation ne soit pas écoutée par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Dawn se lança dès lors à l'assaut de leur directeur pour lui tirer les vers du nez. « Ecouter, nous sommes des garçons curieux, vous avez du le remarquer. Et vous avez du voir aussi que nous sommes assez observateurs et intelligents. Répondez nous donc, qu'y a-t-il entre vous et Lukas ? »

« Est-ce là des façons de parler au directeur, jeunes gens ! Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'on vienne me déranger lors de mes congés, surtout pour de telles bêtises. Mêlez-vous donc de vos affaires, et rester en dehors des miennes. Ca vaudrait mieux pour vous. Maintenant hors de ma vue, jeunes idiots, ou je vais m'énerver. »

L'aura menaçante que l'homme dégageait fit déglutir les deux anglais. Peu désireux de se faire écharper, ils filèrent rapidement loin de cet impressionnant vampire.

Ce dernier, une fois qu'ils furent loin, se rassit sur sa chaise en soufflant de dépit. Pourquoi venait-on toujours lui poser cette question ? Qu'en savait-il des sentiments profonds qu'avait son jeune élève pour lui ? Loin d'être omniscient, il préférait pour sa sécurité personnel ne rien savoir sur ce qu'allaient trafiquer les deux garçons et sur ce que ressentait leur autre cible.

**Poudlard. **

L'hiver approchait à grands pas, le plan aussi. Blaise et son complice avaient déjà parlé à beaucoup de gens. La plupart des Serpentard avaient été convaincu et s'étaient ralliés à eux, ainsi que les amis Aigles de leurs deux amis.

Les choses se présentaient donc plutôt bien. Tout le monde avait gardé le secret. Seule restait Pansy et Hermione qui n'avaient pas encore été averties des plans de leurs deux amis. Elles n'avaient pas abandonné leur recherche. Tout ce dont elles étaient sûres, c'est qu'un grand coup se préparait mais le pourquoi et le comment leur échappaient toujours.

De leur côté, Blaise et Théo avaient très vite compris ce qu'elles cherchaient à faire, et s'étaient montrés prudents et discrets. Malgré tout, ils prévoyaient bien de les mettre au courant rapidement. Parce que s'ils ne les avaient pas dans leur camp, il y avait de fortes chances que leur ennemi ne cherche à les rallier.

Les deux Serpentard pensaient d'ailleurs à leur avouer ce qu'ils faisaient avant les vacances d'hiver. Les deux jeunes filles furent donc surprises que les deux garçons les approchent un après-midi alors qu'elles travaillaient à la bibliothèque.

« Salut les filles ! » les saluèrent-ils. Puis plus bas, Théo leur murmura : « Vous n'êtes pas toujours discrètes quand vous nous espionner les filles. Mais bon, il est temps qu'on vous mette au parfum. On voulait rassembler assez de monde pour notre petit projet, et comme ça vous aurez aussi des témoins qui vous confirmeront ce qu'on fait depuis le début. D'ailleurs, Hermi on aura besoin de ton concours. »

« Ca suffit Théo, on leur expliquera le reste dans la salle sur demande, il ne faut pas qu'on nous écoute ou que des soupçons trop fondés apparaissent dans les esprits. » Sur ce sage conseil, le petit groupe quitta la bibliothèque. Avec à leur tête deux Serpentard à l'air sérieux suivi par deux jeunes filles souriantes.

Arrivé à la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet, le blond passa devant trois fois en pensant à un agréable petit salon. Les autres s'engouffrèrent à sa suite, s'assurant de ne pas être vu par un indésirable.

Aucun ne s'attarda sur le décor de la salle, trop pressé par l'affaire qui les préoccupait. Cela dit on pouvait dire que les fauteuils étaient agréables et que les petits gâteaux qui trônaient sur la table ravissaient le gourmand du groupe, à savoir Théo.

« Bon, commença Blaise, on va directement passer au vif du sujet. Nous avions déjà ce plan en arrivant ici. Nous devons l'exécuter et le mener à bien pour le milieu d'année au minimum. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Cette mission nous a été confiée par le seigneur des ténèbres, car nous faisons partie de son groupe. »

Les deux amies n'eurent aucune réaction, le laissant poursuivre. « Pour résumer, notre boulot est de rallier le plus grand nombre d'étudiants possible pour avoir un effet de surprise détonnant sur le Vieux fêlé des citrons le jour de l'attaque. Mais on n'a pas de jour exact alors on s'est arrangé pour dès maintenant avoir le plus de soutien possible. Bien sûr, pour qu'aucun de ceux à qui on a parlé ne soit la cible de Dumby, on leur a apposé un serment inviolable. Voilà, vous savez tout ou presque. »

Hermione parla d'abord, voulant connaître le moyen utilisé pour s'infiltrer dans le château. « Je vais vous le dire, mais c'est bien parce qu'on vous fait confiance, cela dit vous serez aussi soumise au serment magique. En fait, notre ancien prof de DCFM, monsieur Asano fait aussi partie du clan des ténèbres. Lors des renforcements de protection en été, il a réussi à rendre un endroit du champ de force très faible. L'armée qui sera à l'extérieur entrera par là, en détruisant la protection à partir de là. Et toi veux-tu arrêter de t'empiffrer !»

En effet, Théo n'avait pas pipé mot pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il dévorait littéralement tous les biscuits du panier devant lui. Grâce à Merlin pour le Serpentard brun, son petit-ami, il ne savait par quel miracle, ne prenait pas un gramme.

Les deux spectatrices ne purent s'empêcher de rire à la scène qu'elles voyaient. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre dans leur fou rire. « Ah ! Et dire qu'on croyait que vous ne nous le diriez jamais. On se doutait que c'était quelque chose de grandiose, mais si on s'était attendue à ça ! » déclara Pansy.

« Compter sur nous les gars on ne dira rien, jurer. » termina la Gryffondor. Soudain, Théo s'arrêta dans son élan pour se regoinfrer. « Mais au fait, Herm' tu es une née moldue, et malgré ce que disent les journaux, tu es de notre côté. Pourquoi ? »

Excellente question qu'il fit remarquer là. « Ca me semble évident, vous êtes mes amis, tout d'abord, et je vous fais confiance à vous et à vos jugements. Je suis convaincue que vous ne faites pas mal. Ensuite, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai lu entre les lignes mensongères des articles de la Gazette. J'entrevois donc plus ou moins les idéaux que caresse le maître des ténèbres. Et puis, il y a aussi Harry et les autres que je veux revoir, si je viens avec vous, je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera beaucoup ensemble. Enfin, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur Weasley et sur sa monstrueuse petite sœur. »

« Hein ? Weasley fille t'as encore fais des misères, chérie ? » cria d'un coup Pansy à la nouvelle. « Ben tu sais comment elle est, gamine et stupide. Elle fait des blagues pas drôles et se moque de moi et de ma vie sociale et sexuelle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait d'abord ? Je voudrais bien voir sa tête quand je l'aurais au bout de ma baguette, cette petite trainée.»

« Et crois-moi, elle aura à compter avec moi aussi, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'elle s'en prenne sans cesse à toi ! » lui jura sa petite-amie. Ravies par leur serment, les deux le scellèrent en s'embrassant doucement.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous savez comme on est curieux, alors dites-nous ce qu'elle a fait. Et puis, peut-être qu'on aura une brillante idée de blague à lui faire, pour qu'elle ne recommence pas. » leur proposa Blaise. Pendant ce temps, l'autre adolescent était reparti dans son panier repas, et engouffrait les friandises par deux.

« Ben en fait, elle me traite beaucoup de miss-je-sais-tout, rien de nouveau donc. Ensuite, elle a commencé à commenter ma vie sexuelle inexistante à toute la maison Gryffondor, du coup tous les garçons m'asticotent de plus belle, pour me 'décoincer' comme ils le disent si bien. Après quoi, elle se vantait de n'être qu'en cinquième et de ne plus être vierge depuis deux ans. Ce qui est un pur mensonge je pense. »

« Depuis le début de cette année, elle n'a pas arrêté son manège, elle m'a même fait un sale coup. Elle a raconté à trois garçons que j'avais un faible pour eux. Que s'ils venaient tous dans notre dortoir, je serais ravie de m'offrir à eux, et ils l'ont crue et sont venus. Grâce à Marlin, Pansy était avec moi, cette fois-là et on les a mis dehors. Quand j'ai été voir Weasley pour la confronter elle m'a lancé un Chauve-furie qui m'a déstabilisé. C'est le seul sort qu'elle sache maîtriser à la perfection, cela dit. »

« Mais ca ne s'est pas terminé là. Je ne t'ai rien dit Pansy, mais elle m'a humilié à ce moment-là. » Des larmes contenues étaient apparues au coin des yeux de la brunette. La Serpentard l'a pris donc dans ses bras tendrement et la berça, l'enjoignant à se confier, même si ca faisait mal. Ginny Weasley aurait bientôt droit de toute façon à la plus grande humiliation publique jamais connue, pour tous les méfaits qu'elle avait commis.

Les deux garçons n'avaient rien dit jusque là, mais leurs regards étaient suffisamment explicites, hargneux et brûlant de vengeance, la solidarité était le maître mot de leur relation avec les deux jeunes filles. Ils ne laisseraient rien ni personne leur faire plus de mal tant qu'ils seraient dans les parages.

Hermione reprit son récit une fois un peu plus calme, mais toujours serrée dans l'étreinte de son amie et compagne. « Une fois déséquilibrée, elle a profité de ma surprise pour m'immobiliser et m'attacher. Elle m'a ensuite trainé sans se faire remarquer… dans les toilettes des garçons du premier étage. Il n'y avait personne à ce moment-là. Elle a décidé de me déshonorer sans pitié. »

« Elle m'a déshabillée d'un sort, m'a attachée les poignets et les chevilles à un tuyau puis par je ne sais quel instance divine, elle a soufflé dans un petit sifflet qui a fait rappliquer plusieurs garçons. Ils ont dézappé leurs pantalons et se sont branlés devant moi, Ginny a fait pareille. Enfin, elle leur a ordonné de me prendre. J'ai réussi à me délivrer de mes liens mais ils m'ont retenue. Ils ont failli arriver à leurs fins, mais ma magie s'est emballée comme tout mon être d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, ils étaient tous figés. Je me suis rhabillée en vitesse puis je me suis enfuie loin. »

Des grognements sombres et des injures suivirent son discours. Les pavaneries de la fille Weasley allaient très vite s'arrêter après ce que leur réservaient les trois Serpentard.

Les quatre sixième années restèrent quelques heures à insulter l'immonde petite traîtresse à son sang, ainsi qu'à échafauder des plans pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Et le lendemain vit la vengeance impitoyable des instances Serpentarde. Lorsque leur cible arriva dans la grande salle pour son petit-déjeuner, ils exécutèrent leur plan. Ainsi, la rouquine entra fièrement dans la pièce, avant de sentir un désagréable courant d'air. C'est sûr que se retrouver nue en hiver n'est pas le summum du confort, mais quand en plus toute une école vous regarde comme un martien, ça ne réjouit pas du tout.

Ginny Weasley, seule fille des enfants d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, avait pourtant été très fière de son physique sulfureux. Et bien des garçons avaient eu la même pensée à une époque. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Des pustules et des furoncles recouvraient désormais une peau écaillée et d'une étrange couleur marron. Une crête de minuscules cheveux gris remplaçait ses précieux cheveux et une queue de crocodile avait poussé au bas de son dos. En un mot, un vrai martien, ou un monstre au choix. Toute la salle était silencieuse et ébahie de ce spectacle immonde.

Lorsque l'intéressée se rendit compte de son innommable physique elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse hors de la salle. Elle alla se réfugier à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Si les quatre responsables de son apparence avaient pu la suivre, et ils l'auraient fait avec joie, ils auraient pu constater la désolante journée qu'elle vécut. Elle effraya tous les rongeurs qui avaient eu l'audace de s'approcher de la curieuse créature.

Ensuite, énervée elle s'était engouffrée dans la forêt où elle rencontra des loups qui la poursuivirent, la chassant de leur territoire, les araignées géantes firent de même. Et les centaures qui la croisèrent par mégarde, tentèrent de tuer cet envoyé du malin à l'aide de leurs arcs et leurs flèches.

A part cette punition amplement méritée, le reste de la semaine se passa aussi calmement que possible. Et il fut alors temps de se séparer pour rentrer chez soi, auprès de sa famille. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Les deux filles de la bande se firent joyeusement invitées par leurs amis à passer les deux semaines de vacances avec eux et leurs amis.

Les quatre jeunes furent récupérés à la gare par Severus qui les fit tous transplaner au château de Serpentard. Alex, Drago, Dawn et Harry étaient rentrés peu de temps avant et furent heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Ils les enjoignirent rapidement à raconter ce qui s'était passé d'intéressant à Poudlard.

Chacun raconta des anecdotes sur sa vie scolaire, et Théo ne manqua pas de rapporter leur blague vengeresse contre la rouquine, que les quatre autres détestaient également. Les deux Serpentard furent grassement félicités pour leur imagination et leur tour de maître.

Les vacances d'hiver passèrent vite, trop vite. Tout le monde avait été ravi de ses cadeaux et ils avaient fait un véritable banquet entre eux. Et dans sa grande bonté, Tom ne lança pas de Doloris aux mangemorts qui avaient eut des ratés dans leur mission. Il faut quand même préciser qu'Harry étant dans les parages, il avait réussi à convaincre son amant de ne pas trop brusquer ses hommes à l'approche de la grande bataille.

Tom s'était exécuté à la condition qu'Harry accepte de prendre pour eux durant leurs ébats. Ce à quoi le garçon lui avait sourit, avec un tel regard pervers que le mage noir fut pressé de rentrer dans sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que de suite après le dîner, les deux seigneurs des ténèbres s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre sans un mot pour leurs amis.

Dès qu'ils avaient franchi le pas de la porte, Tom avait violemment plaqué son petit ange contre le mur et l'avait ravagé de baisers brûlants. Le supplicié ne put rien faire, si ce n'est agripper fortement les épaules de son tourmenteur de ses mains.

Excités et définitivement pressés, ils s'étaient dirigés très vite vers le lit pour y basculer. Tom profita de ce que son amour gémissait et se tordait de plaisir pour le débarrasser d'un sort de tous ses vêtements, plus que gênants.

Le jeune garçon rouvrit ses yeux, fermés à cause du plaisir qui montait crescendo en lui. Quand il remarqua sa situation, il jugea qu'il devait se remettre à égalité, il déshabilla donc son homme. Mais lui, privilégia ses mains, allant déboutonner sensuellement les boutons de la chemise noire, ainsi que le pantalon moulant.

Très vite, leurs peaux entrèrent en contact et les électrisèrent un peu plus. Tom ne réfréna pas ses pulsions et tortura lentement les tétons indécents qui pointaient sous son nez. Harry, dont c'était un point sensible, renversa la tête en arrière, gémissant tout son soul en se retenant au cou de son fougueux amant.

Celui-ci une fois satisfait de l'état de son partenaire descendit taquiner le nombril de sa langue. Il laissa également ses mains s'égarer un peu plus au sud, jouant avec la verge et les boules bien remplies.

Le traitement fut d'autant plus érotique et insupportable à Harry, le rythme était définitivement trop lent à son goût. Il fit tout pour l'accélérer mais rien n'y fit, le grand brun le soumettait totalement à son bon plaisir. Oui, Tom était définitivement sadique, et se souvenait de la torture promise aux mangemorts qui lui était destinée à cause de son bon sens et de ses hormones en chaleur.

Le mage noir entendit parfaitement la frustration grandissante de son amant, et décida d'enfin lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il accéléra les va-et-vient sur les parties sensibles. Il délaissa le nombril pour remonter l'embrasser. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour mordiller une oreille ou l'autre, ou encore incruster des suçons sur le torse et dans le cou de sa délicieuse victime, hypersensible disons-le.

Le petit brun gémit et cria de plus belle son amour à son roi préféré. Harry profita des attentions de Tom pour lui-même lui rendre la pareille, en lui déposant des bisous papillons sur le visage. Il laissa aussi quelques suçons dans le cou et sur les clavicules, seules parties du corps de son amoureux qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Au bout d'un moment, aucun d'eux n'y tint plus. Le plus jeune suppliait qu'il le prenne et l'autre s'exécuta joyeusement, enduisant d'une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant sur l'antre de son compagnon, et sur son propre sexe. Il empala alors directement et d'un simple coup le jeune homme sur son sexe douloureusement tendu.

S'ensuivit un long moment alternant va-et-vient lents puis rapides, réguliers et irréguliers. Ils ne s'effondrèrent qu'au bout d'innombrables minutes, l'un sur l'autre.

« Ah ! C'était trop bon. Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Tu es vraiment un dieu du sexe, mon Tom à moi. Tu m'as manqué à l'école, surtout quand j'étais seul la nuit. » déclara le petit ange toujours sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

Le lord lui répondit qu'à lui aussi il lui avait manqué, et qu'il aurait aussi beaucoup de mal à ne pas envisager une vie commune remplie de sexe.

Dans leurs chambres, certains avaient imité les deux rois, mais un couple n'avait pas partagé l'enthousiasme. Dawn avait dû le faire énormément de fois avec Yûhi, quand il était revenu. Et ce soir, il voulait se reposer, et son petit-ami semblait du même avis, puisqu'il dormait déjà comme une souche.

Les vacances se terminèrent donc, et le lendemain de cette nuit-là, chacun repartit à ses obligations.

**Aeternam Magia, Italie. **

Drago et Alex étaient de retour depuis quelques jours maintenant. Leur réputation avait fait le tour de l'école et beaucoup d'élèves les admiraient. Tout le monde était d'accord pour avouer que peu de personne pouvait rivaliser avec eux dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Cependant, il y avait tout de même un élève qui pouvait se vanter de faire jeu égal avec eux. Il faisait partie du niveau cinq, comme eux, mais il avait un an de moins. En bref, il se révélait être un petite génie comme on en fait peu. Par chance, il n'était pas un rival, c'était même plutôt un bon ami.

Alion Sagara fut d'ailleurs le premier des garçons de leur groupe qu'ils retrouvèrent au retour. Les trois garçons se racontèrent leurs vacances. La semaine s'écoula lentement, et le petit prodige passa la semaine à se poser des questions et à chercher ses amis.

En effet, de leur côté, Dray et Alex avaient opéré la même stratégie que leurs amis rester en Angleterre. Progressivement, ils avaient rassemblé plus de la moitié de leur niveau. Ils avaient bien sûr leur ami surdoué dans leur liste. Mais ils attendaient le moment propice pour l'invité.

Ce fut au milieu du mois de janvier que la discussion eut lieu. Les deux amis le trouvèrent occuper à lire un livre dans leur salle commune. « Hey, Alion, on peut te parler en privé quelques minutes ? » interrogea à voix basse le prince des démons.

« Heu, oui. J'arrive. » Après avoir marqué sa page, le jeune garçon les suivit dans leur chambre. Et là, le blond et le brun lui racontèrent l'histoire. Le camp auquel ils appartenaient, leurs raisons et l'attaque prévue.

Une fois le récit terminé, leur vis-à-vis les regarda intensément, et opina. Il voulait bien s'allier avec eux, et même faire plus. Bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant des ascendants du jeune génie, sa famille était importante et influente dans le pays. Alion promit de contacter sa famille et de les convaincre de se joindre à eux.

La famille Sagara avait de toute façon un compte à régler avec Dumbledore et le ministère. Ces derniers, par des moyens détournés, les avaient bannis d'Angleterre dans le temps, lorsque le Vieux directeur était jeune. Ce fut donc tout naturel qu'à la fin de la semaine, le dernier membre de la famille revienne avec une réponse positive.

**Durmstrang, Russie. **

Le plan avait aussi été débuté à Durmstrang, les jeunes sorciers avaient convaincu beaucoup de leurs camarades de se joindre à eux. Ils avaient même demandé de l'aide au gardien du château, monsieur Alevoï.

Celui-ci, étant un véritable adepte de magie noire, et depuis toujours fasciné par le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'avait pas tardé à accepter. Il avait même proposé d'appeler quelques uns de ses amis mercenaires, connus lors de son précédant métier, en renfort.

Ne restait donc qu'à persuader progressivement le reste de l'école, mais aussi à découvrir ce mystère qui entourait les deux personnages les plus populaires de l'établissement : Lukas et Val.

La relation entre ces deux vampires diamétralement opposés prenait une grande part de leur vie dans l'école de magie noire. Harry et Dawn ne voulaient pas démordre de cette obsession. Ils continuèrent donc de surveiller intensément les nombreuses fois où Lukas se rendait dans le bureau directorial.

Mais jamais ils ne purent entendre quoi que ce soit. Comme si les deux hommes savaient qu'ils les espionnaient, pourtant ils étaient très discrets. Malheureusement pas assez pour des vampires à l'odorat et à l'ouïe bien développée.

Ce manège dura ainsi pendant quelques longues semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une idée brillante frappa notre argenté préféré. « Hé, Harry ! J'ai une idée tout simplement géniale à te soumettre. Si on racontait notre passé à Lukas pour qu'il se confie. Hein ? Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? »

« J'en dis : on aurait du y penser plus tôt. Ca nous aurait fait gagner du temps, et empêcher de l'agacer plus que nécessaire. J'espère que ça va réussir, sinon on peut dire qu'on a tout essayer. » répondit avec véhémence le jeune Potter.

Ni une ni deux, ils avaient filé hors de leur chambre. Regardant leur montre, et parce qu'ils connaissaient l'horaire de leur proie par cœur, ils se postèrent directement à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Débuta alors, un énorme jeu de cache-cache. Puisque le jeune vampire sentait et identifiait leur odeur et la puissance que ses deux curieux dégageait, il chercha à tout prix à les éviter. A la fin de la journée, le pauvre russe était épuisé mais ravi, ils ne l'avaient pas attrapé, Merlin en soit loué !

Le lendemain vit se répéter la même scène, il ne fut pas capturé par les deux zigotos d'anglais. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Une fois qu'il se crut en sécurité dans sa chambre, il souffla. Puis on toqua à la porte. Convaincu que ce n'étaient pas ses harceleurs il ouvrit la porte. Mal lui en prit !

'_Merlin la fatigue me fait halluciner, ce ne peut être vrai ! Ils sont inépuisables ou quoi ! Oui, c'est ça c'est un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar. Faut que je me réveille !' _Ce fut tout ce qu'il pensa en deux seconde, regardant ébahi deux garçons, fouineurs comme c'est pas permis, tout sourire devant lui.

« Salut, camarade ! On s'est dit que tu devais t'ennuyer d'être tout seultout le temps. Alors, on a décidé de te faire une pyjama party. » expliqua Dawn avec un énorme sourire. La chose se confirma quand ils entrèrent tous deux, avec un jeune brun bien chargé en boissons et nourritures.

**Poudlard**

L'humiliation publique de la jeune Weasley avait marqué beaucoup d'esprits, et personne ne sut jamais qui l'avait attaquée de cette façon. Bien que certains Gryffondor arrivèrent très vite à une conclusion somme toute logique : c'était un coup des Serpentard.

Le frère de la victime de cette maudite farce était intimement persuadé que seuls les êtres les plus vils et les plus abjects avaient orchestré tout cela. A savoir les seuls rescapés du groupe de Serpent le plus connu, et leur ennemi personnel, à lui et à Neville. Tous deux échafaudèrent donc un plan de vengeance, demandant de l'aide à leurs amis.

Quelques jours donc après la punition infligée par Blaise et Théo, le troupeau de lions enragés s'engagèrent à faire payer aux vicieux Serpents, leurs méfaits. L'occasion se présenta rapidement, la provoquant en calomniant et en accusant leurs cibles.

Bien qu'ils aient été traités de tous les noms, et surtout des pires, les deux garçons restèrent parfaitement calmes face à la vague Gryffondoresque. Ceux-ci, par contre, s'enflammèrent encore plus suite à leur silence, et Weasley s'emporta tant qu'il montra son étroitesse d'esprit en répudiant les homosexuels.

Ce fut en partie cela qui incita les Serpentard à rétorquer. Les paroles discriminatoires s'ajoutèrent aux propos provocants que le roux fit sur leurs deux amies. Particulièrement ciblées sur Hermione et son amitié qualifiée de déshonorante par le groupe de singes. Faire ami-ami avec la maison des sorciers noirs leur était toujours resté en travers de la gorge.

Aucun des deux garçons qui avaient entendu cela n'était resté indifférent. Théo avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand à Blaise, il avait serré les poings, si fort que ses jointures avaient blanchis.

Fiers d'eux, les Lions se pavanèrent exagérément devant ceux qu'ils considéraient comme humiliés maintenant. Weasley reprit la parole, comme si son rêve était de devenir orateur, il s'exprima joyeusement et d'une voix basse qu'il pensait menaçante.

« Alors, on fait moins les malins hein ! Quand on est des suiveurs, on reste des suiveurs, pour toujours. Vous auriez mieux fait de supplier vos chers copains de ne pas vous abandonner. Mais eux, on été intelligents au moins, ils ont pris la fuite parce qu'ils nous savaient plus fort que vous tous. »

A ces derniers mots, les gros bras derrière lui firent jouer leurs muscles, espérant ainsi impressionner et faire déguerpir les misérables Serpents.

Malheureusement pour eux, s'ils avaient pu avoir un cerveau plus grand qu'un petit pois, ils auraient conçu un meilleur plan que d'asticoter l'ennemi. Les regards glacials que les deux enfants de mangemort leur lancèrent glacèrent instantanément leur sang.

Les remarques faites sur leurs compagnons avaient été la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes à la vitesse de l'éclair, et la dirigèrent, menace oppressante, direct à l'endroit où battait leur cœur.

Dans un sursaut de réflexion, l'un des gryffons leur hurla hystériquement : « Le règlement interdit la magie dans les couloirs. Vous l'avez oublié sans doute, bêtes comme vous êtes. » Ce fut l'une des pires erreurs à commettre. L'esprit rusé, caractéristique très connue de Serpentard lui-même, coulait dans les veines de ceux qui passaient dans sa maison.

« Alors, on va s'arranger pour ne pas enfreindre le règlement. » la voix de Blaise était basse, mais parfaitement audible dans le silence régnant autour des deux groupes. Elle sonnait d'une façon terrifiante qui alerta les jeunes idiots impétueux sur leur sort à venir.

D'un simple informulé, les cinq Gryffondor furent stupéfixé, puis les corps lévitèrent, invisible aux yeux de tous. Les deux exécuteurs choisirent un lieu tout à fait approprié pour ridiculiser leurs ennemis.

La cour de récréation, à l'heure où tous les élèves étaient de sortie. Loin des regards, dans une alcôve sombre, la vengeance fut réalisée à moitié. Lorsque tout fut prêt, les corps inanimés furent envoyés au milieu de l'espace de détente.

La stupéfixion retirée, les victimes des Serpentard prirent pleinement conscience qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention. Ils ne comprirent cependant pas tout de suite toute l'ampleur que la rage du couple avait eue comme effet sur eux.

Les rires tonitruants qui ne tardèrent pas à retentir, leur mis cependant la puce à l'oreille. De loin, Blaise invoqua plusieurs miroirs, un pour chacune de ses victimes. Les têtes que firent le Survivant et sa clique à leur vision fit redoubler le fou rire de tous. Comme la jeune sœur de Ron, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. De purs monstres, des bêtes de foires aux peaux de couleurs différentes mais très dérangeantes. La même crête d'une couleur flashy, et l'appendice caudale, bordée d'épines et pratiquement collés au semblant de fesses qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Honteux et profondément rabaissés, les cinq compères s'enfuirent rapidement, à la recherche d'un professeur pour arranger tout cela. Mal leur en pris, McGonagall, Sirius, Severus et quelques autres professeurs, ayant oublié **l'incident de Ginny Weasley**, les pourchassèrent férocement pendant toute la journée, les prenant pour des créatures bizarres voulant prendre possession de Poudlard.

Le lendemain, les cinq garçons redevinrent comme avant, et sous les yeux du professeur les tenants en joue avec sa baguette. Quand le corps professoral fut au courant de ce qui se cachait sous ses accoutrements ridicules, ils crurent tous à une farce de mauvais goût montée de toutes pièces par les transformés eux-mêmes.

Devant tout le monde au petit-déjeuner qui suivit, McGonagall annonça la péripétie du jour d'avant et déclara sa punition aux concernés. Le Survivant et ses amis devraient nettoyer toutes les salles de cours, pour avoir fait une telle frayeur aux professeurs et pour leur comportement stupide.

Cela fit plaisir à tous les Serpentard sans exception, puisqu'ils avaient tous été mis au courant de l'histoire par les deux chefs, et qu'ils étaient toujours solidaires aves les membres de leur maison, même ceux qui continuaient leurs études ailleurs.

La Maison du Serpent ne fut plus jamais attaquée par leur ennemi naturel, suite à cet épisode grandiose. Hermione remercia vivement ses amis, encore pour la punition de Ginny, qui avaient encore quelques pustules qui parsemaient son visage, et pour l'avoir défendue contre les leaders de sa maison.

**Durmstrang. **

Dans la chambre de Lukas, le propriétaire avait été tiré jusqu'à son lit, il était encore sous le choc. L'apparition de ses deux cauchemars l'avait littéralement tétanisé.

Les dits cauchemars allongèrent leur ami, ils l'avaient décrété depuis longtemps, sur son lit. Dawn, le plus impatient des deux, lui claqua quelques tapes sur les joues pour le réveiller. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Ouch, mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me harceliez comme ça. Je ne le mérite pas, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal. Laissez-moi maintenant ou je hurle. » déclara rapidement et presque terrorisé le pauvre garçon.

Mais on ne le laissa pas, au contraire, les deux incrustes… eh bien s'incrustèrent, renchérissant qu'une pyjama party tout seul ce n'était pas normal. « Mais je ne veux pas d'une pyjama party ! Ca suffit vous allez me rendre fou, dehors ! Et plus vite que ça ! Ou je vous sors à coups de pieds. »

La menace ne marcha pas et lorsqu'il voulut exécuter ses prédictions, le vampire constata un peu tard qu'ils lui avaient préalablement bloqués les jambes, l'une contre l'autre et également sur le couvre-lit.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es plus calme, tu vas nous écouter. » Le vampire voulut rétorquer mais l'argenté lui balança, agacé, un sort de mutisme. S'ensuivit un long monologue où Dawn raconta sa vie d'avant, et le bien-être qu'il avait maintenant. »

Harry, durant tout ce temps, se tut. Bien qu'il voulait savoir la vérité sur la paire Lukas-Val, il regrettait de ne pas avoir modéré son ami et ses idées parfois tordues.

Une fois que le jeune elfe eut fini son histoire, certes passionnante mais étonnamment longue, la pauvre victime se paya un énorme mal de crâne. _'Merlin ! Enfin, ça s'arrête. Pourquoi je n'ai pas de bouchon quand j'en ai un besoin vital. J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais ! C'est une vrai torture ce mec, comment l'autre peut le supporter ?' _pensa Lukas au bord de la crise de larmes.

Harry, dans sa grande sagesse parla à ce moment-là, peu mais précis. « Ecoutes Lukas, plus vite tu lui raconteras ce qu'il veut savoir, plus vite il te laissera tranquille. Alors s'il te plait sois raisonnable et réponds à sa question. Qu'on en finisse ! »

Vaincu, le vampire hocha la tête, et fit signe à son principal tourmenteur de retirer son putain de sort. Et sa demande fut acceptée et exécutée, avec un ravissement visible sur le beau visage de l'elfe.

Le russe calma doucement son envie de meurtre et parla enfin. « Bon je ne le redirais pas alors ouvrez vos esgourdes et promettez-moi que vous me laisserez en paix après cela. » Les deux amis jurèrent et le récit tant attendu débuta enfin.

« Ma relation avec le directeur ne remonte pas à longtemps. En fait, je le connaissais de réputation avant d'entrer ici. Beaucoup de gens ont entendu parler de lui, ses pouvoirs et sa sagesse sont très connus et respectés. Mais avant moi personne n'a jamais découvert qu'il était un vampire. »

« Personne n'avait pu le sentir ou le révéler, tout au plus on pouvait nourrir des soupçons mais c'était tout. C'était principalement sa jeunesse qui faisait se poser des questions à tout le monde. »

« Bref, lorsque je suis entré à Durmstrang, je l'admirais déjà de par les nombreuses histoires qu'on me racontait sur lui. Sa force faisait loi, du moins c'est ainsi qu'on le ressentait dans ma famille.»

« Arrivé au château, je me suis directement attaqué au mystère obscure qui l'entourait. Je me demandais d'où lui venait sa force démentielle. J'ai bien essayé de lui demander mais il a toujours évité la question. »

« Jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai tout découvert par le plus grand hasard. Ce jour-là, c'était un jour comme tous les autres au départ. Mais on a tous apprit au petit-déjeuner qu'un homme important allait débarquer dans la matinée. On l'a vu au dîner. Il était grand, il avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Ce qui prédominait n'était pas vraiment son apparence mais il dégageait un charisme écrasant. »

« La journée a continué comme d'habitude, l'homme du dîner assistant à certains cours pour voir le niveau de l'éducation que l'on pouvait recevoir. Il s'assurait sans doute qu'on ait aussi un bon niveau et voir le travail qu'effectuait le directeur. »

« C'est après mon dernier cours de la journée que tout changea. Kiel de Dral, l'homme en visite, m'a attendu et m'a pris à part. Je me suis persuadé que comme il était puissant et important au sein de notre communauté, je devais faire tout ce qu'il voulait. J'ai eu tort. Dès que j'ai croisé ses yeux, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens, et il n'a eu aucune difficulté à m'entraîner au dehors, dans la forêt qui borde le château. »

Sous le couvert des arbres, il m'a relâché de son emprise. Comme à cause de son pouvoir je n'avais pas de souvenir, juste un trou noir, il m'a raconté un mensonge, comme quoi j'avais fait un malaise. Et qu'il connaissait également le moyen pour que je n'aie plus ce genre de problèmes. »

« Complètement à côté de la plaque j'ai accepté de le laisser faire. Et… Il m'a pompé de presque tout mon sang. Son instinct, selon lui, lui ordonnait de me priver de mon liquide vital pour qu'il récupère mes pouvoirs et qu'il recouvre une partie de sa jeunesse, grâce à ma force. C'est là que Val est arrivé. Juste à temps pour voir son frère, penché sur moi en train de me faire mourir. »

« Il ne l'a pas accepté, et a essayé de me défendre. Malheureusement à cause de ma bêtise, une protection protégeait mon agresseur, mon consentement inconscient lui a permis de me laisser aux portes de la mort. Par bonté ou pour une autre raison que je ne veux pas connaître, il a laissé mon corps au directeur. Je suppose pour qu'il m'enterre décemment. »

« Par chance, mon cœur battait encore faiblement, et dès qu'il se fut assuré que son frère était loin, il se coupa au poignet et me fit boire son sang. Au bout de quelques gorgées j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. J'ai de suite remarqué ce que Val faisait j'ai essayé de résister mais il m'a parlé gentiment et expliqué ce qu'il faisait, ce que l'autre avait tenté de faire. »

« Je l'ai laissé agir, je voulais vivre, ma volonté m'a fait renaitre en tant que vampire. Val m'a appris dès lors à me contrôler et à gérer mes émotions lorsque j'étais avec des humains. Je l'ai remercié de nombreuses fois, mais il me regardait parfois avec tristesse, croyant que je ne le remarquais pas. »

« Je lui ai posé la question des centaines de fois, et il a fini à force de persuasion à me confier ce qu'il pensait dans ces moment-là. Il m'a avoué qu'il regrettait que son frère m'ait attaqué ainsi, et d'avoir été forcé de me transformer. Que s'il avait pu agir plus tôt que cela ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Mon admiration pour lui à sa confession s'est transformé en amour. Il aurait voulu faire passer mon bonheur avant tout, si le destin n'avait pas été si cruel avec moi. Il m'a également dit que l'envie de me pomper comme son frère l'avait tiraillé, mais qu'il avait toujours résisté. Leur instinct primaire, et la soif de pouvoir naturel des premiers vampires coulaient toujours dans leurs veines, il lui était donc très difficile de résister. Son geste m'a fait l'aimer plus encore. »

« J'ai passé du temps avec lui, je me croyais proche, même intime avec lui, mais il a pris soin d'hérisser une barrière pour me tenir à distance. Il m'a dit il y a peu qu'il était en quelque sorte mon père, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre nous. Il pensait que les bas instincts me poussaient à le séduire. Il n'a jamais compris que je l'aimais déjà avant. Depuis j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais je crois que je me suis montré trop subtil dans mon approche. »

« Voilà, vous savez tout, les gars. » termina le jeune garçon reprenant peu à peu conscience du poids que toute cette histoire avait eue sur lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé d'avoir parlé et remercia les deux garçons de l'avoir écouté sans l'interrompre.

Les deux lui sourirent, mais l'un d'eux, le plus agité se leva subitement, une flamme de détermination dans les yeux. « Compte sur moi, pour aller lui expliquer tout cela ! »

Voilà. Reviews les gens s'il vous plaît ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de ce qui se passe à Poudlard et aussi de l'histoire de Lukas avec Val. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi !)


	36. Bonheur et guerre

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant et le physique de… vous verrez bien.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, Egwene Al'Vere, mamanline, Rowena Cassandra Serdaigle, Morgana Serpentard, stormtrooper2, Nathy-666 et vampyse aussi.

Voilà, fin du plan et début de la guerre. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre de 10 pages.

Je vous ai remis le dernier paragraphe du précédent chapitre, pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin de relire. Bonne lecture.

« Voilà, vous savez tout, les gars. » termina le jeune garçon reprenant peu à peu conscience du poids que toute cette histoire avait eue sur lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé d'avoir parlé et remercia les deux garçons de l'avoir écouté sans l'interrompre.

Les deux lui sourirent, mais l'un d'eux, le plus agité se leva subitement, une flamme de détermination dans les yeux. « Compte sur moi, pour aller lui expliquer tout cela ! »

**Chapitre 35 : Bonheur et guerre. **

« Quoi ! Non mais attends ! Tu es devenu fou ! Et puis, je croyais que vous aviez promis de ne plus vous mêlez de mes affaires. » cria presque Lukas. « Mais non ! On a juste promis qu'on ne te harcèlerait plus au sujet de votre relation. C'est tout. On n'a jamais précisé les termes de la promesse. Et puis, tu es notre ami par l'enfer, alors c'est notre devoir de t'aider. » répondit serpentardement Dawn avec un léger rire triomphant d'avoir dupé le pauvre vampire.

Commençant à connaître le caractère de chien fou de l'argenté, le jeune brun retomba lourdement sur son lit et gémit, imaginant déjà les pires scénarios. Au mieux, il aurait peut-être une chance d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait, au pire il était renvoyé. Oh ! C'était la pire solution qui se profilait, ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir, une vraie torture.

Dawn vraiment pris dans sa frénésie, sortit de la chambre en riant comme une hyène qui prépare son piège. Harry, lui, resta prêt de son nouvel ami. « Tu sais, il veut bien faire. Il sait ce que c'est la solitude et l'amertume de ne pas être aimé. Il ne voudrait pas que ça arrive à quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'il le souhaiterait à son pire ennemi, mais sûrement pas à toi. »

« Dis-toi qu'il va réussir, d'ailleurs le connaissant, et ça fait une paye, il va revenir avec un énorme sourire et te dire d'aller retrouver ton chéri dans son bureau. » Harry cherchait à le consoler et ça marchait, bien que Dawn soit énervant par moment, il était doué pour faire bouger les foules.

Justement quand on parle du loup, il s'approche à grands pas de l'innocente brebis, toujours occupée dans son grand bureau avec ses foutus papiers. Le jeune elfe toqua à la porte, et entra quand il en eut la permission.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis occupé, là ! Sortez, dehors sur le champ, espèce de jeune présomptueux curieux ! » On l'a remarqué le directeur n'est pas du tout content. La raison ? Eh bien, il s'évertue à lire un dossier compliqué mais il est dérangé par des bruits dans les couloirs ou par de jeunes étudiants qui viennent se plaindre pour des riens.

Dawn évidemment, rôdé à beaucoup de choses depuis son enfance, ne se laisse pas démonter, cette fois-ci du moins. « Calmez-vous donc ! Respirez un bon coup, décontractez-vous et siroter donc un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu, ça va vous faire évacuer le stress. »

« Ensuite, vous allez gentiment m'écouter. Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on tourmente mes amis, et même si on n'est pas au courant. » répliqua l'argenté d'un ton autoritaire.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? » questionna le grand bond, jetant un œil critique sur le verre d'alcool que le jeune garçon avait fait apparaître. Il avait beau être russe, il avait des principes, du genre ne pas boire au travail, ou conserver son calme face à un élève particulièrement agaçant, ou chiant si on n'a pas peur des mots.

« De quoi je parle ? Mais bien évidemment de votre ami vampire. Je l'ai capturé avec mon très bon ami Harry. Et dans peu de temps, on aura vite fait de le faire avouer ce qu'il y a entre vous. Amour, amitié, haine ? Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on le torture comme il faut, avouez tout. » répondit avec véhémence et plongé dans un rôle pas convaincant du tout de grand méchant.

« Cessez vos singeries infantiles, crétin. Je ne connais que trop bien Lukas pour savoir que de un, il ne se serait pas laisser prendre au piège si facilement. Et de deux, je sais aussi qu'il ne parlera jamais de ce qui s'est passé il y cinq ans, cela là bien trop traumatisé. »

« En êtes-vous si sûr ? A votre place, je ne ferais confiance à presque personne. Pas même à… mon frère, si j'en avais un. » rétorqua avec un léger rictus le garçon. Au mot frère, le directeur s'était crispé, Lukas pouvait-il vraiment avoir avoué à ces anglais ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Mais pourquoi, et comment eux s'y sont-ils pris pour qu'il se confesse ?

'_Même moi, il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'a attaqué et quand je suis arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter mourir ce jour-là, quand même. Non, il m'a quand même certifié que je n'avais pas mal fait, et qu'il était content d'avoir une nouvelle vie. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait dit ça. Lorsqu'on renaît vampire on a pas une nouvelle vie, plutôt une non vie chaotique, où on voit plus qu'on ne peut en supporter hélas.'_ Pensa tristement le grand blond songeur face aux paroles étranges de ce souvenir.

Il se rappela également que depuis ce triste jour, l'enfant avait été passé pour mort aux yeux de sa famille. Peu de gens connaissait la famille Naïll, ils avaient été dévasté d'apprendre la mort de leur enfant. Ceux qui arrivaient à l'école ne les connaissaient pas pour la bonne raison que la famille s'était détachée de ce pays ayant vu mourir deux de leurs enfants. Ils avaient fui on ne sait où, quelque part à l'ouest sans doute, pour tenter d'oublier les tragédies passées.

Val revint au présent et toisa son vis-à-vis, le sondant pour savoir si effectivement son protégé leur avait parlé de tout. Grâce à son empathie, il comprit très vite, les louables intentions que l'argenté avait à son encontre et envers son jeune ami. Ainsi qu'une profonde douleur, réveillée tout récemment par un récit sombre, et qu'il connaissait bien, pour y avoir assisté.

« Pourquoi venir demander des explications alors que vous connaissez toute l'histoire, jeune idiot ? » interrogea l'adulte. « Ah ! Non mais vous êtes désespérant ! Je ne viens pour avoir votre version. Tout ce que je veux c'est savoir ce que vous avez ressenti quand il était en danger, celui lors de son réveil et celui qui vous habite quand on vous parle de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça vous ferait si je prétendais être amoureux de lui et que je voulais vous le prendre ? Vous qui vous considérer comme un père. »

« Ca ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. » rétorqua l'homme, en détournant les yeux pour les porter sur un détail de son tapis.

« Vous mentez ! Cela se voit que vous l'aimez. Mais je veux savoir si c'est d'amour paternel ou d'un véritable amour comme il en existe peu. Vous avez avoué vous-même ce jour-là que vous avez eu du mal à ne pas l'attaquer, comme votre frère. Mais quelle est la raison profonde, vous vous êtes battu contre vous-même pendant longtemps pour ne pas le blesser. Mais auriez-vous réagi de la même façon si ça avait été un autre que lui ? Je ne pense pas, rare sont les relations où un homme s'emporte à ce point pour défendre quelqu'un. Il faut qu'il y ait un sentiment fort entre eux pour cela. »

« J'ai agi comme il le fallait. En tant que directeur, pas en tant qu'homme. Mon devoir est de protéger mon école et mes élèves. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas lieu d'être. » répondit le russe.

« Charmante réponse, répliqua Dawn, mais répondez à ça. Est-ce que vous vous mentez si bien à vous-même que votre corps suit vos résolutions ? Pour être plus clair, assurez-moi que lorsque vous pensez à Lukas, votre cœur vous dit de ne pas le rejoindre, votre tête rétorque la même chose, et votre corps reste froid à sa mention. Oser dire que vous ne réagissez pas comme un humain normal et amoureux. Et je veux une réponse honnête. Parce que si vous ne ressentez effectivement rien, allez le lui dire, faites le sortir de votre vie à jamais.»

« Si vous ne le faites pas, ça signifie que vous ressentez quelque chose, et si c'est juste paternel, laisser le quitter le nid. Mais qu'il ne soit pas blessé par l'homme qu'il chérit et aime le plus. Ouvrer donc les yeux, vous vous faîtes souffrir inutilement, lui comme vous. Alors avouez enfin vos réels sentiments. Parce qu'aussi non, ça ira mal, vampire et directeur ou pas ! Je sais trop bien ce que la solitude et les non-dits peuvent tuer un homme. »

L'étudiant avait dit cela avec ferveur, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi avait vécu des moments difficiles, mais qu'il avait surmonté toutes les épreuves par amour et/ou par amitié. Il lui avait hurlé ses quatre vérités en plein visage. Il réalisait enfin, que celui qu'il avait sauvé avait grandi et mûri. Que toutes ses approches, qu'il pensait dictée par son instinct vampirique, n'était que son véritable amour.

'_Quel abruti j'ai été. Je faisais semblant de ne rien voir, alors que j'avais la réponse sous les yeux. Il aura fallu un petit anglais buté comme un âne pour me faire comprendre mes bêtises. » _pensa Val.

Tout haut, il répondit à la question de son libérateur. « Vous avez gagné, petit présomptueux ! Je le reconnais j'ai pensé à lui non pas comme à un fils, mais bien comme à un amant. Je ne nierai plus mon attirance pour lui. Il a toujours plus compté qu'un autre pour moi, mais j'ai refusé de faire notre bonheur par stupidité et crainte qu'il ne veuille pas d'un vieux vampire bicentenaire. »

« Bicentenaire ? Eh ben ! Plutôt bien conservé pour un vieux croulant. » taquina l'elfe. « Non, mais oh ! Je ne vous autorise pas à vous foutre de moi plus longtemps ! Maintenant dehors ! Et vous feriez bien de déguerpir de sa chambre avant que j'arrive si vous ne voulez pas faire de cauchemar. » répliqua agacé le directeur.

« Bien, chef ! » dit-il en sortant de la pièce. Il courut très vite jusqu'au dortoir. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre. Chopant son meilleur ami, il lança à l'autre brun, toujours allongé, qu'il allait avoir de la visite.

Lukas entendit le rire triomphal du jeune fou s'en retournant à sa chambre. Il était surpris qu'il ait réussi à faire entendre raison à ce borné de vampire aveugle. _'Finalement, il est pas si emmerdant que ça ! Il faudra que je les remercie tous les deux.' _

Le brun aux yeux noirs soupira de bonheur, et attendit patiemment l'homme de ses rêves. Il patienta si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir sur sa couette, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Le blond arriva en plein milieu de la nuit dans la chambre sombre de son élève préféré. Il le trouva toujours endormi. N'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller, il le porta délicatement, retirant les couvertures avec sa magie, et les rabaissant sur eux deux, une fois installés.

Ils passèrent une nuit très agréable, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre inconsciemment. Au matin, comme d'habitude le directeur se réveilla très tôt. Il put alors contempler à loisir son presque amant endormi.

Un gémissement le tira de sa contemplation. Lukas se réveillait doucement, frottant ses yeux aux paupières lourdes. Le jeune bailla un peu, puis ouvrit enfin lentement les yeux, une fenêtre magique laissant une luminosité crue tomber sur son visage.

« Bonjour Luk' » « Oui, oui bonjour Val ! » les mots avaient du mal à s'imprimer dans son crâne encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au cerveau, le garçon se releva d'un bond… tombant bêtement de son lit, et entremêlé partiellement dans sa couverture.

« V… Val ! Par les couilles de Satan et son satané faucheur ! Que… Depuis quand ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelle heure il est ? » bégaya-t-il. « Oh pas loin de sept heures et demi. Je suis arrivé aux environ de minuit, et comme je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, j'ai juste dormi avec toi. »

« Eh ben dis donc, je serais curieux de savoir ce que Dawn a pu te raconter pour que tu te décides enfin à voir la vérité. » « Oh, rien de précis, la vérité entre autre. » leur échange s'arrêta là, le blond ramenant son beau petit vampire dans le lit.

« Euh ? Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda le garçon légèrement décalé suite à ce réveil étrange. « J'ai décidé que non. De toute façon c'est ta dernière année et tu es le meilleur de ta promotion, ou peut-être à égalité avec les deux zigotos qui nous ont manœuvré. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de prendre tes devoirs et des notes pour toi.»

Là-dessus, l'adulte plaqua doucement son amoureux sur le matelas et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs langues dansèrent joyeusement à l'abri de leurs bouches et ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes de baisers intenses. Chose facile, puisqu'ils ne respiraient pas.

Leurs sexes se réveillèrent rapidement, les deux se frottant à travers les tissus qui devinrent très vite gênants. N'hésitant pas, ils déchirèrent pratiquement tout ce qui les recouvrait et s'enflammèrent mutuellement. L'un léchant un lobe d'oreille, l'autre prodiguant des caresses exquises sur les deux mamelons bien visibles à cause de leur excitation.

Val mit vite fin leurs tendres jeux. Il prit le contrôle des opérations et bloqua les mains de son partenaire au dessus de sa tête, parcourant son torse de sa langue douce et ferme. Il chauffa ainsi pendant un long moment, un adolescent en rut qui gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir.

Une fois qu'il eut achevé de retracer tous les jolis muscles, le plus âgé descendit taquiner le nombril sensible, lâchant sa prise sur les poignets du garçon, qui vint directement les loger sur les cheveux de son tourmenteur.

Celui-ci lança ses mains à l'assaut du pénis et des boules de son partenaire, le rendant bien dur et complètement soumis à son plaisir brut. Il dériva bien vite les taquines vers les fesses bombées. Il les palpa durement et s'approchant, avec gentillesse, de l'antre de son homme.

D'un sort informulé, ses doigts se lubrifièrent et il commença tendrement à le préparer à le recevoir. L'intrusion fut plutôt bien acceptée, les suivantes également. Une fois sûr de ne pas trop le blesser, l'homme, dans la force de l'âge, cola son membre devant le trou et l'empala d'un coup. Il savait que ça faisait mal, mais la douleur allait vite refluer.

Il entama alors des va-et-vient langoureux puis plus rapides. Lukas ne se plaignit pas du tout du rythme, bien trop occupés à savoir le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines. Et tout simplement le bonheur d'être enfin heureux avec celui que son cœur avait choisi depuis longtemps.

Ce fut suite à cette histoire que Lukas et Val adhérèrent au mouvement organisé par les deux garçons. Et une bonne partie de l'école, en fait les trois quarts, était prête à se rendre en Angleterre, pour botter les fesses de celui qui avait entrainé ces deux zigotos à venir les voir.

Toute la petite révolution évolua parfaitement durant les mois suivants, chacun parvenant à réunir plus d'alliés qu'ils ne le pensaient possible lorsqu'ils avaient imaginé ce plan.

Il valait mieux d'ailleurs que les événements se passent si bien, Tom en avait assez des petits raids et des victoires éphémères. Il avait hâte que tout finisse, qu'il remporte la guerre contre le Vieux Fou et qu'ils puissent vivre heureux entouré de ses amis et surtout avec son petit Prince des ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait donc arrêté le jour du combat ultime : tout se jouerait le 26 mai. La date était évocatrice pour lui et pour Maugrey. C'était ce jour-là que leur amitié avait été étouffée par Dumbledore, voilà qu'il se mettait à être nostalgique. Vivement que cette guerre s'achève et que l'existence des pourris du ministère et du directeur anglais soit éradiquée.

Jusqu'à cette date, tout le monde fit son possible pour enrôler toujours plus d'aide, que ce soit des intéressés ou des gens qui voulaient simplement donner un coup de baguette.

Au final à deux mois de l'attaque, le lord reçut plusieurs lettres de ces proches. Blaise et Théo avaient réussi à rameuter les trois quarts de l'école, comme Harry et Dawn. Le jeune Malefoy et son ami avaient avec eux presque toute leur école, ainsi que leur directrice qui l'avait surpris une seule et unique fois.

Se rappelant leur histoire, elle ne les avait pas punis, elle avait plutôt sauté de joie à l'idée de participer à une bataille. De quoi la dérouiller avait-elle dit. Grâce à son concours, la quasi-totalité des élèves avaient pris parti de suivre les deux anglais pour botter les fesses des hypocrites qui les avaient obligés à se réfugier ici.

Bien sûr, certains parents avaient été prévenus, et quelques élèves retenus par eux. Les mères principalement ne souhaitaient pas les voir partir ainsi pour se battre. Malgré cela, quelques débrouillards avaient passé outre et étaient bien décidés à venir.

Même les parents des jeunes avaient donnés du leur, en ramenant de leur côté des gens de confiance du ministère, et qui ne suivaient pas les idées tordues du ministre de la magie et de Dumbledore.

Maugrey lui avait fait profil bas, car suite à sa 'trahison', Dumby l'avait collé sur la liste noire du ministère. Il était désormais recherché, et considéré comme un traître. Il était même prévu qu'il finisse ses jours à Azkaban si on l'attrapait.

Bref, les plans qu'ils avaient mis en pratique depuis presque une année scolaire avait porté ses fruits. Tom avait d'ailleurs établi son plan de batailles avec ses fidèles mangemorts, ses favoris. Ils pouvaient avoir confiance en eux. Et il préférait garder certaines choses secrètes au cas où un traître se serait glissé parmi les bas rangs.

Tout était prévu, le plus gros des troupes se faufileraient par l'ouverture qu'il percerait lui-même avec ces mangemorts les plus proches, à savoir les familles Potter, Malefoy, Nott et Zabini. D'un autre côté, Blaise avait trouvé un passage secret qui permettrait à certains d'entrer directement dans le château.

Le brun avait trouvé le passage en se promenant par hasard. Pour échapper à Rusard qui le poursuivait pour une farce idiote, il s'était arrêté sur une dalle, somme toute normale, mais qui cachait un couloir étroit totalement inédit. Il était resté là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le fil de fer rabougri l'ait cherché ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon avait alors exploré à loisir le tunnel, où il devait faire attention à ne pas se cogner la tête. Arrivé au bout du chemin, il avait débouché dans le parc au pied de la tour est. Il avait marqué discrètement la pierre pour qu'on n'ait pas de difficulté à entrer. L'idée d'envoyer des gens dans ce passage venait du jeune Serpentard, et Tom l'en félicitait, un autre effet de surprise en plus. Avec ça, peut-être que leurs ennemis mourraient plutôt d'une crise cardiaque que sous leurs sorts mortels.

Pas plus d'une trentaine de personne emprunteraient ce chemin, car malgré que l'école soit déjà pratiquement sous son contrôle, si un Gryffondor passait par là, il pourrait avoir une chance de donner l'alerte.

Tout était donc plus ou moins planifié, seul restait les tortures qu'il allait infliger à ces deux principaux ennemis. Dumbledore évidemment, mais le ministre y passerait aussi, il n'avait pas besoin de couards et de faibles dans sa future société. Même s'il le savait trop bête pour pouvoir s'en sortir et revenir le défier plus tard, avec d'autres hommes.

Le temps qui resta fut dépensé en entraînements acharnés pour qu'il y ait le moins possible de perte de leur côté. Les plans de leur leader furent clairement expliqués et chacun mit toute son ardeur pour être à la hauteur de la dure tâche qui les attendait à leur arrivée en Angleterre.

Dans les trois écoles, très discrètement pour une, les jeunes apprirent plus de sorts et de méthodes de combats qu'en plusieurs années de cours. Tous n'avaient pas un niveau parfait, mais ils avaient tout pour ennuyer sérieusement l'ennemi.

La seule chose qui restait à concrétiser étaient les nombreux portoloins dont ils auraient besoin pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard. Les professeurs et les directeurs de Durmstrang et d'Aeternam Magia se chargèrent de ces préparatifs pour le voyage. Et le jour J, tout le monde disparut de leur ville d'origine pour arriver sur les terres anglaises, et Poudlariennes surtout.

La forêt interdite fut une excellente cachette pour le débarquement des deux écoles, qui comptaient au bas quatre cents à cinq cents élèves. Lukas et Val arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ayant pris l'initiative d'amener quelques uns de leurs congénères, qui étaient en manque d'action.

La famille italienne Sagara arriva peu à près, suivie par les amis mercenaires de Kaen, le concierge de Durmstrang. Les alliés rassemblés par les mangemorts disséminés un peu partout durant l'année débarquèrent en même temps et enfin, les derniers arrivés, les loups-garous qui constituaient la meute de Greyback.

Tout ce monde s'étaient amassés dans la forêt interdite de Poularde, car si le château est protégé, la forêt ne l'était pas entièrement. Ce qui expliquait la présence de créatures peu fréquentables dans ces bois.

A l'intérieur du château, la populace estudiantine était calme, comme si personne ne savait ce qui se tramait au dehors. Dumbledore n'avait même pas senti l'arrivée du régiment d'ennemis qui l'attendaient dehors. Il était occupé à dîner tranquillement avec tous les étudiants dans la Grande Salle. Et la plupart des élèves jouaient parfaitement leur rôle, à savoir ne rien faire et attendre, en mangeant cela va de soi. On ne mène pas une guerre le ventre vide.

Trente personnes furent désignées dans la foule pour se faufiler par l'entrée secrète détectée par Blaise. Mais avant cela, les barrières de protection devaient être percées. Yûhi, assis à côté de Tom, lui montra le point affaibli. Ne restait plus qu'à combiner deux, trois personnes puissantes avec lui pour voir le rideau magique s'effondrer et condamner Dumbledore.

Sans plus tarder, Tom désigna James Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange et Val de Dral à le suivre face à la faille. Chacun lança son sort de destruction le plus puissant sur le point que l'elfe leur avait indiqué. Il fallut quand même quelques minutes pour briser définitivement la protection. Celle-ci vola complètement en éclat suite à la puissance qu'ils avaient tous dégagés.

Le champ fut donc libre pour tous, et chacun se dispersa pour cacher ceux qui filaient vers le trou qui les mèneraient à l'intérieur du château, direction le troisième étage. Il ne resta que Yûhi en retrait, qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas combattre, étant de nouveau enceint, et veillant sur sa progéniture, âgé d'environ sept mois.

Et oui, les deux elfes étaient très fertiles, même en dehors de leur période de rut, Dawn avait réussi à faire inverser les positions une unique fois, et un bébé s'était crée cette fois-là. Il allait d'ailleurs sur son troisième mois de grossesse et en avait marre. Il s'était promis que s'ils avaient encore un autre bébé, c'était Dawn qui le porterait jusqu'au bout. Leur premier enfant était un garçon, et ils l'avaient prénommé Seth, en l'honneur de Tom, qui avait changé leur vie.

Le château était donc pris d'assaut, et l'alarme avait fini par se déclencher, révélant l'horreur aux habitants de Poudlard. Ceux qui avaient été ralliés, feignirent d'être terrifiés comme tout le monde, à l'exception de Blaise et Théo qui ne cachaient pas leur sourire.

Dumbledore était en rage, et semblait sur le point de leur vociférer des insanités bien senties, mais il avait normalement mieux à faire. Comme défendre sa chère école par exemple.

Il se leva énervé au possible et s'avança au centre de la Salle. « Chers élèves, pas de panique surtout. Ne laisser pas ces idiots voir la peur dans vos regards, c'est ce qu'ils attendent. Je vous demanderai de vous lever en silence et de vous reculer contre le mur derrière la table des professeurs. » Il avança la dite table en disant cela, conscient que la distance entre ces deux points devaient être en mesure de contenir une grand foule d'élèves.

A ce moment, les grandes portes d'entrée furent ouvertes en grand. L'armée s'abattit sur les battants de la Grande Salle. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, qui la détruisit presque tant elle fut claquée avec violence contre les murs.

Les deux ennemis se firent face, éloignés par quelques malheureux mètres, leur haine palpable par tous dans ce moment de tension extrême.

Leurs magies se diffusèrent tant que l'air devint si lourd, que plusieurs étudiants, des Gryffondors, faillirent s'évanouir. Des professeurs se ruèrent à leur côté, et les remirent rapidement sur pieds, en leur rappelant que la mort pouvait les frapper à cet instant, et qu'ils valaient mieux mourir dignement que comme un chien devant tout ce monde.

Suite à cela, les deux professeurs rejoignirent leurs homologues aux côtés de Dumbledore, pour le soutenir lui, ses idées, et l'école. Le silence restait pesant, et ne fut brisé que plusieurs minutes plus tard par la voix du seigneur des ténèbres. « Que les traîtres se révèlent. » Phrase assez énigmatique sur le coup, mais c'était le signal convenu depuis longtemps.

Suite à cet appel, Sirius, Severus et Rémus rejoignirent les lignes de leur véritable maître. Ils choquèrent par là-même les autres professeurs, et les élèves. Sans surprise, ils virent Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott rejoindre le camp de Voldemort.

… Puis, après eux, ce fut au tour des trois quarts de Poudlard. Seuls restèrent les Gryffondors, avec Neville Longdubat, Ron Weasley et leur bande qui ne paraissaient pas du tout rassurés.

C'est sûr que tout le camp dit de la lumière était sur le cul. Toute cette foule interminable contre eux, à peine une quarantaine. Car malgré leur bêtise légendaire, certains Gryffondors s'étaient ralliés par peur ou par conviction au camp auquel appartenaient les maîtres de Poudlard, la bande d'Harry donc.

Résultat seul la sixième année des Lions étaient restées soudées dans le camp du Vieux directeur. Et ils semblaient avoir signé leur pacte avec la mort, en restant aussi bornés et obtus.

Les deux leaders des deux camps continuèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence un certain temps, avant que le plus jeune lève haut sa baguette et lance des étincelles, lançant les hostilités.

Ce qu'exécutèrent rapidement les alliés pressés d'en découdre avec leurs ennemis. Tom resta cependant en retrait, ayant promis à ceux qui le voulaient de se venger du Vieux. La famille Sagara jubila quand ils eurent le responsable de leur exil au bout de leurs baguettes.

Ils furent cependant légèrement refroidis quand des hommes en robes rouges débarquèrent et tentèrent de les neutraliser. Ils s'en débarrassèrent très vite et revinrent à leur proie. Dumby, bien que sur ses gardes, voltigea à travers la pièce suite à des sorts de vents combinés. Certes il était fort, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les éléments naturels que pouvaient déclenchés les italiens.

Les mercenaires n'attendirent plus pour s'attaquer aux professeurs qui n'étaient pas occupés à vendre chèrement leurs peaux contre les vampires et les mangemorts. La Grande Salle était devenu le terrain d'un chaos sans nom où tout le monde se battait au prix de sa vie.

Un garçon par contre n'avait que faire de tout ce souk, et il trouva rapidement celui qu'il cherchait à abattre par tous les moyens. Une fois ciblé, avec sa baguette, il lança un Incarcerem… qui n'atteignit jamais celui pour qui il était destiné. Son sort avait tout simplement était annulé par d'autres lancés par les combattants.

Enervé, il s'approcha comme il put de son ennemi numéro un. Celui-ci le détecta sans peine et arrêta le sort de stupéfixion dans sa course. Mais le figer n'était pas le but de Neville. Il voulait juste attirer son attention pour qu'ils aillent se battent ailleurs. Dans un endroit où ils pourraient déployer toute leur puissance.

Potter le comprit et le suivit, direction la salle sur demande. Arrivé là, Neville passa trois fois devant la tapisserie, puis la souleva pour entrer dans une immense salle de combat, où le duel débuta sans attente.

Entretemps, les trente personnes entrées par le passage secret étaient parvenues à entrer et se dirigeaient vers le lieu de la bataille. Ils furent cependant retarder par une chatte et son propriétaire. Malheureusement pour lui étant cracmol, Rusard ne fit guère le poids et fut sérieusement blessé par un vampire.

Bien sûr, il lui avait déchiré la gorge, spectacle guère réjouissant à voir, mais sa réflexion après son repas les détendit un peu. « Pouah ! Dégueulasse, c'est la première fois que je bois un sang aussi sale et aigre. » Miss Teigne, elle aussi mourut de la main d'un élève qui l'avait tout de suite prise en grippe, et qui devait bien guider les arrivants vers la Grande Salle.

En chemin, ils tombèrent par hasard sur Harry et Neville qui montaient à l'étage pour leur duel. Un clin d'œil avait suffit à dissuader le petit monde à aller l'aider. Sa magie tournoyant dangereusement autour de lui, ils ne se firent guère de souci.

**Dehors. **

Un bruit derrière les arbres alerta Yûhi. Il se retourna près à combattre s'il le fallait vraiment. « Du calme, Yû c'est nous, on vous a suivi depuis un moment, on a bien le droit de venir s'amuser nous aussi ! »

L'elfe les reconnut rapidement et leur répondit d'une voix joueuse. « Eh ben, au moins y en a qui ont de la chance. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? C'est là-dedans que ça se passe. »

**Salle sur demande. **

Neville était entré en premier dans la salle, le vrai survivant l'avait suivi et avait directement paré le Crucio vengeur du Gryffondor. Longdubat avait dû beaucoup s'entraîner et cultiver sa haine pour lui balancer un sort de magie noire, lui le parfait Gryffondor.

Le combat fut essentiellement basé sur les sortilèges. Et Harry étant pratiquement un pro avait un net avantage. Enfin, il arrivait à esquiver tous les sorts nuls que son adversaire se faisait un plaisir de lancer, mais quelque chose le turlupinait. Il avait du préparer un plan, et la salle sur demande ne devait pas avoir été choisie à la légère.

Ses soupçons furent plus que fondés, très concentrer sur la déferlante de sorts qui déferlait sur lui, il ne vit que deux, trois projectiles qui arrivaient trop vite dans son dos. Malheureusement, il y en avait bien plus, et certains l'égratignèrent d'autres le blessèrent franchement.

Particulièrement, ceux qui s'étaient plantés dans ses bras et ses jambes. Mais le pire fut ceux qui se logèrent au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, un presque sur la nuque, l'autre en plein milieu de son dos.

Le sang qu'il perdit, fit baisser sa vue, et Neville profita de sa faiblesse pour l'envoyer à terre, et lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

Voilà, je sais je suis sadique, pas la peine de le dire. Réactions, menaces ? Je prends tout même si ça ne me fera pas poster plus vite. J'ai besoin de temps pour pondre des chapitres comme celui-là, mine de rien ! Voilà alors à vos reviews, j'en veux plein ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, et craquant !)


	37. Une guerre se termine, début d'une ère

**Auteur :** Moi, Drag(onha)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC, l'histoire et le physique de Blaise, et p-ê le physique de Pansy aussi maintenant et le physique de… vous verrez bien.

**Résumé :** UA. Un ancien mythe légendaire refait surface liant le Lord noir et son compagnon à un destin extraordinaire.

**Remerciements reviews et Alerts : **Ma Molly59, Kailone, nounou, mamanline, wenaene, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, Morgana Serpentard, vampyse, à tous de m'avoir suivi jusque là.

Voilà, dernier chapitre, le titre est explicite. Attention, C'est peut-être la fin de cette histoire mais à la fin de ce chapitre, il y a une petite surprise. J'espère que vous aimerez ce final, j'en suis plutôt contente moi. Attention: mort de persos et torture, ainsi que langage parfois grossier.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 36 : Une guerre se termine et la nouvelle ère commence **

Harry, était à la merci de son adversaire. Il baignait pratiquement dans son sang. Plus que la douleur physique, les réminiscences de ses différents avec ce genre d'objets le paralysaient et l'empêchaient de trouver une parade à sa foutue situation.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il vit le sort de la mort arrivé sur lui, au ralenti comme dans certains des films moldus qu'il avait regardé enfant. Malgré sa position critique, il ne ferma pas les yeux, il contempla la couleur du sort, il regardait la mort en face comme un fier et grand guerrier, mort au champ d'honneur.

Ou presque. Le sort l'atteignit mais il ne mourut pas. Comment était-ce possible, la question flottait dans l'air, intriguant les deux combattants. « Eh ben, j'arrive à temps, je dirais. » Cette voix, le jeune brun la connaissait.

« Saraël ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-il faiblement. « Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Le seigneur des Enfers ? » « Eh ! Ne m'oubliez pas, moi aussi je veux me rendre utile. D'ailleurs, je vais encore avoir du travail grâce à toi, petit roi. » « Alliana ! »

Précautionneusement, la jeune femme retira toutes les lames, après avoir lancé un sort de diagnostic, afin de s'occuper en priorité des blessures les plus graves. Une fois les couteaux retirés, divers sorts de guérison remirent rapidement sur pieds le jeune étudiant. Il faut dire que la prophétesse avait une sérieuse formation de médicomage derrière elle, et qu'elle accomplissait des miracles.

Juste quand Harry se remit debout, la porte de la salle explosa, réduite en fumée par un puissant sort de destruction. « Chaton ! » « Mais, Tom qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas t'occuper du Bouc sénile ? »

« Si, mais comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand je sens que tu es blessé, et en plus proche du coma ! Tu m'en demandes trop, j'ai beau être un grand mage noir, te perdre me tuerais sans doute ! » déclara très rapidement un Tom inquiet.

« Allons, du calme. Avec Alli dans les parages, y a pas à s'en faire. A part ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la larve là ? » interpella le Faucheur. Ils avaient failli oublier le prétendu sauveur ! Enfin, bon, maintenant que Potter était devant son amoureux, il allait reprendre le combat et ne pas le décevoir cette fois.

« Allez, Longdubat, finis de jouer, cette fois tu ne m'auras plus ! » défia le brun aux yeux verts. Bien qu'il soit nerveux, Neville hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Les deux jeunes reprirent donc le combat avec encore plus de hargne que la première fois.

Les trois autres assistèrent au spectacle, parlant tout bas de la victoire éclatante que leur protégé allait avoir. Ca ne pouvait en être autrement, si Alliana le disait, elle avait forcément raison puisqu'elle pouvait voir l'avenir.

Et en effet, au bout de longues minutes de lutte acharnée, Harry profita d'une faiblesse dans la garde de son adversaire pour l'attaquer dans son angle mort. C'était un simple sort de stupéfixion, mais le garçon avait des projets. On ne fréquentait pas un mage noir sans changer un peu. De toute façon sa vengeance était totalement légitime après tout ce que ce gars lui avait fait subir. Il n'allait donc pas se priver de le torturer un peu, et puis de le tuer, pour qu'il ne les dérange plus jamais.

Ce fut donc devant témoin, que Neville Longdubat mourut suite à divers sorts de découpe, quelques Doloris et un puissant sort d'illusion. Ce dernier l'avait particulièrement rendu pathétique. Il revivait les humiliations que le groupe d'amis lui avaient fait subir, mais aussi, Harry lui imposa la vision de sa transformation en monstre, graduellement. Et la chose était horrible, c'était lent et hideux à voir si bien que le torturé faillit devenir fou.

Il expira à la fin de la vision, d'un Avada bien placé de celui qu'il avait attaqué à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'en mordrait les doigts en Enfer.

Le jeune roi fut félicité joyeusement par ses trois amis. Enfin, ils reprirent pieds et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour poursuivre leur guerre. Mais bien sûr, à cause de la fuite momentanée de Tom, Dumbledore rageait et devenait de plus en plus dur à maîtriser.

La famille Sagara et les mangemorts qui le combattaient ne suffisaient plus. Heureusement pour eux, le seigneur des ténèbres arriva à ce moment-là. Le Vieux directeur ne se calma pas pour autant, au contraire. Il s'emporta violemment et fonça sur son éternel ennemi avec un regard de détraqué.

Harry resta un instant sans bouger, priant que le combat de Tom se solde par sa victoire éclatante. Il ne pensa à cela que pendant quelques secondes puis se jeta à son tour dans les incessants combats contre l'armée rebelle.

Hors de tout ce vacarme et carnage, un homme transplanna dans la cour du château et se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'immense bâtiment, bien décidé à faire vengeance.

L'inconnu se glissa parmi les combats épars dans le hall, puis dans une partie de la Grande Salle. Il trouva alors la cause de la mort de son maître et protégé. Toujours calme et froid, contrairement à son ancien allié, il réfléchit rapidement au meilleur moyen pour l'atteindre.

Harry se battait à ce moment-là contre un ancien ami de Neville, et le dominait largement. Il fut donc surpris quand par un fait inconnu, ses mouvements ralentir soudainement. L'autre y voyant là une occasion, lui lança un sort impardonnable, étrange venant d'un Gryffondor, mais véridique. Le Doloris atteignit la cible mais le brun ne se tordit pas de douleur.

L'Impendimenta que le nouveau venu lui avait jeté, en toute discrétion, empêchait d'autres sorts de fonctionner. Le Lion fut donc enragé quand il constata que ses coups n'avaient rien à voir avec l'état de son adversaire.

Un simple accio fit léviter le corps du jeune entravé jusqu'à un grand homme blond aux yeux verts : le général de Yahiko, Wulfric Azelgard. « Enfin, je te tiens. Je vais pouvoir venger mon maître comme il se doit. »

Bizarrement le Méridien ne le tua pas, à la place, il pointa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge et se lança un Sonorus. « Que tout le monde s'arrête ! J'ai capturé Harry Potter, alors Tom Riddle si tu ne veux pas le voir mourir, rappliques ici illico presto, que je puisse te tuer pour mon maître. »

Comme par magie, la Salle entière se tut, les combats cessants d'un coup pour que la foule focalise son attention sur cet homme débarqué dont ne sait où.

Au silence suivit des bruits de pas lents et calmes. Un coup d'œil à la situation suffit à Tom pour ne pas s'en faire outre mesure. « Qu'espères-tu ? Que je vais arrêter mon combat pour toi personnellement ? Tu rêves ! Je n'ai que faire d'un vermisseau aussi faible que toi, et ça vaut aussi pour toi Vieux Fou. »

En effet, étonnamment le vieil homme s'était approché lui aussi, et avait pris place à côté du général. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de preuves plus fiables quant au camp de cet homme, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. De toute façon, entre hommes manipulateurs et sadiques ils se seraient bien entendus de toute façon.

Azelgard ne fit pas grand cas de Dumbledore, tout ce qu'il voulait lui s'était livré son combat contre le prince ennemi, qui avait rendu sa vie et celle de son leader un enfer.

« Je me fous de ce que tu veux Tom Riddle, tu vas te battre contre moi que tu le veuilles ou non. De toute manière, le gosse trinquera aussi, à cause de lui Yahiko est devenu fou et à tout perdu, la faute vous revient à tous les deux, donc vous y passerez ensemble, même si je dois y laisser la vie. » cria le blond.

« Mon pauvre ! Tu es bien un imbécile tout comme celui que tu adulais. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu te fourvoies. De plus tu aurais mieux fait de réviser tes sorts, tu crois peut-être avoir un otage de choix ? »

Les dires de Tom firent l'effet d'une douche froide à son opposant. Il se retourna d'un coup et murmura anxieusement un Finite. Le corps d'Harry se changea alors progressivement, le sort d'illusion se retirant. En réalité, c'était l'ancien adversaire d'Harry qui se trouvait à sa place. Le jeune garçon sorti alors de sa cache en lançant un puissant sort de vent sur Dumbledore et Azelgard qui ne firent pas un pli face à la puissance grandissante qui émanait du corps du brun.

Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent donc le dos contre le mur, comme des crêpes. Il sembla même à certains entendre un craquement provenant des os du directeur de Poudlard.

Malgré tout, les deux se relevèrent, bien déterminés à gagner, ou peut-être à finir leur vie dans la dignité et dans un dernier élan de courage. Ils foncèrent sans plus se soucier de rien sur les deux fléaux de leur vie.

Harry fit un pas de côté et se prépara à batailler contre le sous fifre de son ex et enterré ami/ennemi. Et bien évidemment, le duel de titan, Tom - Dumbledore commença enfin. Les autres reprirent très vite leurs propres combats.

Dans cette mêlée, Hermione se battait comme une démone, contre plusieurs agresseurs, parmi eux il y avait son prof d'arithmancie. Elle avait toujours trouvé que ce n'était qu'une vieille peau, tout comme Trewlanney qui se battait à ses côtés.

Aussi, la jeune fille n'eut aucun remords, elle les blessa gravement grâce à un sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre sur les formations d'aurors. Un dérivé du crucio, d'ailleurs très efficace, qui entailla profondément la carotide de la prof de divination.

Quand enfin, elle se fut débarrassée de ses deux chipies aigries, elle partit à la recherche de Weasley, pour lui faire payer toutes ses humiliations, orchetsrés par ses soins et ceux de sa sœur.

Elle se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir laissé sa petite amie se charger de la rouquine. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, elle n'était pas prête à épargner la fille Weasley. Elle allait la transformer en vrai monstre et l'exiler quelque part, selon les plans qu'elles avaient mis au point.

Quant à elle, sa cible c'était le frère despotique. Qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se terrer sous la grande table des professeurs, trop effrayé à l'idée de mourir. Elle sourit machiavéliquement quand elle constata la lâcheté de ce poltron par le temps qui courrait dans la pièce.

Définitivement désireuse de l'humilier à son tour, la brunette commença par le mettre littéralement à nu à l'aide d'un simple sort. Ronald sentit soudain le froid envahir ses membres, il mit plus d'une minute avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait plus ses habits.

« Oh ! Mon pauvre comme tu es pudique. Je connais un excellent moyen pour te décoincer mon grand ! » ricana la jeune fille. Elle n'attendit pas plus pour faire léviter le corps du garçon et l'exposé aux yeux de tous. La plupart des combattants virent le spectacle, et ne purent se retenir de rire à gorges déployées.

Hermi dans sa grande mansuétude avait cependant caché la partie intime du roux… avec un gant de toilette fixé dessus.

Afin de le traîner encore plus dans la boue, la Gryffondor s'arrêta à peu près au milieu de la salle et fit apparaître une grande croix, comme celle que l'on utilisait pour crucifier les gens dans les premiers siècles.

En quelques coups de baguettes, le jeune homme terrifié fut attaché solidement à la structure de bois jambes et bras écartés, avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir un rouquin hurlé de douleur. Qu'est-ce que lui faisait subir la jeune fille ? Oh ! Deux fois rien, juste une petite épilation de ses grandes jambes poilues. Une fois cela fait, elle mit le feu sous ses fesses et le laissa mariner longtemps. Sa prestation fut un spectacle divertissant pour certains gens de son camp qui mirent son idée à profit, l'épilation en moins.

La dernière Weasley, au prise avec Pansy Parkinson ne s'en sortit pas mieux. Ses sorts étaient tous évités et son visage et son corps était de plus en plus criblés de coupures de diverses profondeurs et d'une taille très variable.

La Serpentarde ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit, dès qu'elle vit la sale traître à son sang fermé les yeux, elle passa à la phase B de son plan. Comme lors de la farce, elle transforma une partie du corps de la fille en une chose informe et hideuse.

Les jambes de la rouquine rétrécirent dangereusement, entraînant un équilibre extrêmement précaire sur ses deux pieds minuscules. Puis en quelques affreuses secondes, sa peau devint cette fois grise et couverte de pustules, et de verrues. Mais cela ne concernait que ses membres inférieurs, la cruauté de Pansy allait la transformer en une chose mi-monstre mi-femme.

Une fois la pauvresse à l'image de son cœur pourri, Parkinson la rétrécit et sortit d'office de sa poche un fin et petit bocal dans lequel elle enferma sa prisonnière. Dès qu'elle aurait deux secondes, elle s'en allait la jeter au pôle Nord ou à Perpet-les-oies pour ne jamais la voir revenir.

Quant aux parents des rouquins, Narcissa et son mari se faisaient une joie de les faire tourner en bourrique, ou plutôt de les faire danser sans cesse. Leurs têtes tournèrent déjà beaucoup, bien plus quand leurs deux rivaux les firent léviter et tourner dans les airs et dans tous les sens.

Une fois le jeu fini, les deux parents Malefoy torturèrent un peu plus leurs victimes, effaçant progressivement les affronts incessants de ces larves sur leurs nobles personnes. Après plusieurs Doloris qui les frappèrent très longtemps, les premiers signes de la folie apparurent sur les visages déformés des patriarches de la famille Rouquin.

En bref, toute la salle était composée de combats où la vengeance était prédominante, que ce soit des humiliations, des préjugés stupides ou des bagarres entre les familles, tous ceux qui avaient apportés la souffrance, la recevait maintenant au centuple.

James de son côté prenait un plaisir visible à terrasser le père Longdubat, ce dernier, lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, se croyait plus fort que tous les maraudeurs réunis. Il avait la preuve ce jour-là qu'il était bien loin d'égaler les talents innés des Potter.

Quant à Alice elle se battait contre Lily. Et la descendante de Merlin, prouva à la futile et insipide femme qu'elle avait toujours mérité sa place au classement des meilleurs lors de leurs années d'études. Elle au moins n'avait pas été pistonnée comme la fille Longdubat, pourrie gâtée par ses parents, elle n'avait pas payé pour avoir ses diplômes, elle les avait mérité.

Les deux grands combats se poursuivaient en parallèle de ceux des autres. Harry malmenait son adversaire, tout en prenant un plaisir visible à blesser ce salaud qui l'avait retenu prisonnier et joué avec lui.

Wulfric ripostait comme il le pouvait face à l'agilité et à la puissance magique que le gamin mettait dans ses sorts. Plusieurs fois le Crucio avait entaillé à divers degrés ses membres, et l'adulte avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa baguette, la main la tenant étant sévèrement endommagée.

Agacé par le général et son obstination à ne pas accepter sa défaite, Harry ne retint plus ses coups. Il lui balança un sort de vent, auquel l'homme ne put échapper vu toutes ses blessures. La pression qu'exerça l'élément dévastateur sur ses plaies le fit resaigner, le sang s'écoulant sans discontinuer. Bientôt une mare de sang mouilla ses pieds.

Décidé à en finir pour de bon, avant de succomber, il riposta plusieurs attaques très offensives. L'une d'elles atteignit Harry mais n'eut pas de réaction immédiate. Enfin, le combat se termina, lorsque le jeune roi murmura les deux mots fatidiques. Le rayon vert toucha sa cible rapidement et en plein cœur. Azelgard tomba mort sur le sol froid de la salle.

Soulagé, le jeune Potter prit quelques secondes pour souffler avant d'essayer de reprendre le combat. Malheureusement son idée ne put s'exécuter, ses forces disparaissaient petit à petit. Il comprit trop tard que le sort du général faisait effet, et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour lui.

Il ne put que réfléchir à toute vitesse à une solution pour ralentir le processus, visant à le priver définitivement de ses pouvoirs.

Quand il entraperçut Alliana qui soignait les partisans de Tom à l'abri des combats, la réponse lui apparut évidente. Il fit son possible pour l'atteindre. Il chemina lentement, une douleur insidieuse se répandant en même temps que sa magie était pompée. Il arriva enfin près de la jeune femme.

La prophétesse le remarqua tout de suite, et termina rapidement de soigner Avery avant de venir le voir. Dès qu'elle toucha son épaule droite, elle comprit ce qui se passait. Elle porta son souverain pour l'appuyer contre un mur.

Deux coups de baguette soignèrent les petites blessures bénignes. Maintenant il fallait absolument annuler cette malédiction horrible. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle trouva une solution, elle pouvait préparer le remède mais… un élément manquait.

Il lui fallait mélanger sa préparation avec du sang, un sang qui était compatible avec celui du blessé. Peu de choix s'offrait à elle, Tom, Blaise ou Dawn, ainsi que les parents du gosse. Or ils étaient tous en train de se battre.

Elle ne se découragea pas, elle n'était pas compatible mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était proche d'elle qui pouvait faire quelque chose. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita dans l'aire de combat.

Elle trouva très vite celui qu'elle cherchait se battre contre un des nombreux professeurs de Poularde un minuscule petit homme au crâne chauve. Ne supportant aucun retard, elle invoqua un sort d'eau qu'elle propulsa sur l'adversaire de son ami. Flitwick fut donc pratiquement noyé sous la trombe qui lui tomba dessus.

« Hé, pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Je m'amusais bien moi, à le laisser croire qu'il avait une chance contre la Mort. » répliqua Saraël, pas vraiment enchanté. « Tu t'amuseras avec un autre plus tard. Il y a des choses plus graves que tes jeux stupides en pleine crise. » cria la jeune femme. Elle l'entraîna sans cérémonie jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé son blessé.

Lorsqu'il vit son petit roi dans cet état critique, l'homme ne resta pas bougon, il reprit tout son sérieux au contraire, et demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Suivant les directives de son amie, il s'entailla le poignet, et versa le précieux liquide dans le gobelet où reposait le remède potentiel.

Sans plus attendre, les deux adultes firent boire la potion à leur protégé. Celui-ci avala difficilement, mais parvint à engloutir toute le liquide grâce aux paroles gentilles et à l'aide de ses deux amis qui lui massaient la gorge.

Une fois, l'antidote prit, ils ne purent qu'attendre anxieusement que le garçon supporte le sang du Faucheur et reprenne des couleurs. Malheureusement tout cela prenait du temps, et ils se rongèrent les sangs. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd ne détourne momentanément leur attention.

Duel des maîtres, Dumbledore donnait du fil à retordre à Tom. Il ne voulait pas claquer, pas après toutes ses manigances et ses expériences pour survivre et assouvir son désir de domination.

Chacun bataillait avec ses meilleurs sorts. Tous deux se défendaient avec acharnement et avec une puissance phénoménale. Ils s'échangeaient pour l'instant des sorts normaux, mais bientôt, voulant mettre fin à tout cela, Dumbledore débuta une attaque avec un sort noir. Le combat se poursuivit le seigneur noir évitant comme il le pouvait les nombreux sorts qui pleuvaient.

Riddle chercha une faille chez le Vieux Fou, et à force de se concentrer ainsi, un sort parvint à le toucher. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une simple entaille sur la joue, qu'il effaça rapidement d'un revers de main.

Les yeux du lord s'empourprèrent, il en avait ras les couilles, que tout finisse et maintenant sinon, il allait péter un plomb. Assez de voir la tête réjouie du Bouc, assez que les combats ne cessent jamais. Il avait un petit-ami super maintenant et rien, il disait bien rien ni personne ne lui prendrait cet avenir qu'il avait enfin réussi à construire après tant d'années de misère sentimentale.

Les yeux rouges et le visage inexpressif, Tom affronta Dumbledore comme jamais. Il fut si rapide que le vieil homme ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait trouvé sa faille. Un de ses os s'était déboîté lors de sa rencontre avec le mur, et le brun l'avait juste attaqué à ce point précis : sa moelle osseuse. Un simple coup du plat de la main suffit à faire hurler le directeur comme un bœuf.

Aucun répit ne lui fut accordé, aussitôt qu'il eut touché le sol, un Doloris le frappa de plein fouet. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Chaque coup correspondait à une chose qu'on avait enlevée à Tom, que ce soit de la faute du directeur ou du destin, il s'en fichait, il faisait payé ses années de souffrance à son principal tourmenteur.

Celui-ci continuait à hurler, à gémir pitoyablement de douleur à cause de son os cassé, à cause du sort de torture. Il se roulait pratiquement par terre, amplifiant sa douleur en bougeant inutilement, mais le doloris était si fort que le moindre mouvement lui faisait espérer de pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise.

La fin de Dumbledore, tout allait être fini dans quelques minutes. Tous les yeux des hommes présents dans ces lieux étaient rivés sur le visage tordu de douleur et chacun sentait la proximité d'un nouveau règne.

Lassé au bout d'une bonne heure, où le seul bruit du supplicié se faisait entendre, Tom leva sa baguette. Un dernier Crucio dévastateur pour venger tout le mal qu'il avait fait à ses amis. Enfin, les mots salvateurs pour certains et début de l'enfer pour d'autres : « Avada Kedavra. »

Le corps inerte, le vieux directeur rendit son dernier soupir une seconde avant d'être touché par le rayon vert. Cela signa la fin d'un vieil érudit manipulateur qui ne comptait plus aux yeux de personne.

Ou encore à ceux de quelques uns. L'immense garde-chasse de Poularde se rua sur Tom. Celui-ci ne fit pas grand cas de lui, il le tua d'un simple coup. Après cela plus personne ne bougea et n'osa s'en prendre au nouveau seigneur de l'Angleterre.

Le lord retrouva progressivement ses véritables yeux, mélange de brun foncé et de grenat, et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son amant. Il paniqua subitement quand il ne le vit pas et que son lien lui apprit qu'il était blessé.

Il fonça vers l'endroit où il savait le trouver d'instinct. Il pâlit un peu plus quand il vit le corps de son amour adossé au mur, sa tête pendant mollement sur sa poitrine.

Glacé d'effroi, le maître approcha doucement de son petit ange. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et regarda leur amie de Médesis la mine trop anxieuse pour que ce soit bon signe.

Un silence quasi religieux régnait. Le terrible Tom Riddle, celui qui venait d'éliminer Dumbledore de la surface de la terre, semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il regardait son chéri tendrement mais avec une profonde tristesse dans le regard. Dire qu'il s'était battu pour vivre avec lui et que lui ce cher ange semblait prêt à rendre l'âme.

Il pensait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques secondes, il se jeta alors sur les lèvres pâles pour un dernier baiser, qu'importe que tout le monde les voie, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Tout occupé à ce qu'il croyait la fin, Tom ne vit pas les doigts fin de son protégé bouger légèrement, ni ses yeux papillonner. Le garçon se réveillait doucement, et des couleurs renaissaient sur ses joues.

Beaucoup de couleurs d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait s'être évanoui contre un mur alors que la bataille faisait encore rage. Le silence qu'il trouva à son réveil lui indiqua qu'apparemment cela avait pris fin. Et la bouche qu'il sentait sur la sienne, impétueuse, lui confirmait qu'enfin le bonheur serait définitif pour tous, surtout pour lui et son Tom.

Bref, tout cela lui indiquait clairement qu'ils étaient en train de se donner en spectacle devant une foule impressionnante. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Tom, son état avait été préoccupant le rendant sans doute fébrile. Pour rassurer son homme, il finit par participer activement au baiser, en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche voisine et poursuivit le ballet.

A ce contact, le mage noir reprit tous ses esprits et soupira pratiquement de soulagement à travers leur échange buccal. Tout le monde les regardait tendrement, les trouvant définitivement très beaux et si amoureux. Même les professeurs ennemis, et les quelques élèves de Gryffondor, ne purent s'empêcher de le penser. Même si à l'extérieur, leurs joues rosissaient joyeusement.

Enfin, les deux rois se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, échangeant un regard langoureux et empli d'amour. Bien évidemment, ils ne furent pas les seuls à fêter la victoire ainsi. Dray et Alex firent de même. Théo sauta directement sur son petit-ami et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Dawn bougonnait dans son coin de ne pas pouvoir faire tout de suite pareil. Et bien sûr, Hermione et Pansy, ainsi que tous les couples en fait, échangèrent des baisers symbolisant leur victoire.

Une fois les épanchements terminés, Tom reprit son travail et informa la foule de ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Un conseil formé par un représentant de chaque race serait très vite formé pour diriger ensemble le pays.

Quant à Poudlard, il comptait laisser l'école fonctionner comme avant, en désignant un nouveau directeur ainsi que de nouveaux professeurs pour remplacer ceux qui étaient tombés en ce jour.

Après avoir expliqué à tous ses idées, il repartit avec son Harry chez lui, ainsi qu'avec tous leurs amis. Arrivé là-bas, le seigneur s'empressa d'emmener son amant dans sa chambre. Il allait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, et enfin profité de cette nouvelle vie.

Riddle dès qu'il eut passé la porte, amena son chéri devant lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, détachant avec lenteur la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci ne fut pas en reste, il se colla plus à son homme et caressa le large dos à travers le tissu. Puis, il descendit taquiner les fesses tendres, un peu plus bas, passant sous le vêtement.

Tout en s'excitant lentement, ils dérivèrent vers leur lit et y tombèrent avec grâce. Les gestes se firent dès lors plus enfiévrés, aiguisant leurs sensibilités et les faisant gémir de plaisir. Tom trouva d'ailleurs un petit téton extrêmement sensible qui soutira des cris particulièrement excitants au plus jeune.

Harry parvint cependant à garder une minuscule part de conscience pour remonter ses mains sous la chemise de son brun, il glissa doucement vers le torse fin et essaya de taquiner du mieux qu'il put les bourgeons de chair durs.

Le traitement plaisait beaucoup et dura un long moment, avant que le plus grand des deux ne se décide à faire avancer les choses, en retirant d'un coup la chemise, le pantalon et le boxer de son bien-aimé, gémissant au contact de la bouche vorace sur son cou, et au frottement de son pénis sur la jambe couverte de son dominateur d'amant.

Celui-ci, n'y tenant presque plus, fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un sort. Il se frotta indécemment et sensuellement sur son amoureux, qui cria son plaisir au contact de leurs deux peaux.

Tom grava quelques suçons dans le cou de son petit brun puis, revint l'embrasser, puis taquiner son oreille, un des points sensibles de son petit-ami. Et ce fut à partir de là, qu'Harry perdit vraiment la tête, les sucions sur son lobe étaient beaucoup grisant, et il jouit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La semence recouvrit son sexe mais aussi une partie du ventre de son aîné. Celui-ci n'en n'avait cure préférant continuer ses petits baisers dévastateurs. Une fois rassasié, Tom attrapa son amant et le cala sur ses genoux, lui donnant accès au sexe, dressé à moitié du garçon.

Il entama d'emblée d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient qui eurent tôt fait de rendre complètement dur son ange. Marionnette du plaisir, Harry avait les joues rouges et engouffra sa tête dans le giron du cou de son expert d'amant, étouffant un peu ses cris de plaisir.

Le jeune homme sentit bientôt un doigt curieux tourner autour de son antre, et s'enfonçant lentement dans le passage mouillé. Un deuxième vint s'ajouter, Tom faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour ouvrir correctement le petit trou.

Après un troisième doigt qui n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler, le petit brun s'empala d'un coup sec sur le membre vibrant de son amoureux. Une seconde de douleur puis un plaisir infini, les mouvements d'abord lents devinrent brutaux et courts.

Cet instant aurait pu être sans fin, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand même lorsqu'au bout de longues minutes ils se déversèrent ensemble. Leurs corps étaient ankylosés et repus de ce genre d'activité, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir paisiblement, rêvant de leur futur.

Cette nuit-là, tout le monde suivit l'exemple des deux souverains. Hermione et Pansy, qui avaient été invitées, l'avaient fait pour la deuxième fois. Et les autres garçons avaient bien sûr utilisé le prétexte de la victoire pour amener leurs amants à leur faire l'amour.

Le Destin voulut que cette histoire se termine très bien. Si bien que lors de cette fameuse nuit, elle accorda aux gagnants de la paix un petit cadeau qui changeraient leur vie à jamais.

…Enfin, il semble que Saraël est oublié une toute petite chose. Son amant n'était pas avec lui.

**Médesis. **

« Salaud de foutu amant débile ! » Nathan, plus connu comme le seigneur des Enfers, ronchonnait dans son lit somptueux. Il avait les bras croisés sur un ventre étrangement arrondi et mangeait une nourriture plus que variée. Dès le retour du Faucheur, il allait en baver jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir à cause de son chéri enceint et plus sadique que jamais.

Voilà, c'est la fin de **Les guerres de Médesis** mais pas de panique. Si vous laissez des reviews, je ferais une suite avec les enfants de tout ce petit monde avec la grossesse d'Harry, l'enfance et la scolarité avec histoire d'amour yaoi bien sûr. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, non ? Sinon, on se retrouvera un peu dans la fic coécrite par Morgana Serpentard et Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw: **Quand Dumbledore ment au Potter** (c'est moi qui vais écrire les lemons). Et pour la dernière fois : Yeux de chat botté, mimi et larmoyant !


End file.
